The Hidden Hero
by BLG
Summary: AU - Was, wenn Harry von der Prophezeiung und davon, dass er ein Zauberer ist, wusste, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging? Was, wenn er von den Dursleys rausgeschmissen wurde und sich entschied, Hogwarts als Muggelgeborener zu besuchen? Harry/Ginny - ÜBERSETZUNG
1. Offenbarungen

The Hidden Hero – By EveBB

**The Hidden Hero – By EveBB**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ich habe keinerlei Rechte am Inhalt und/oder den Personen dieser Geschichte. Der Inhalt dieser Geschichte gehört EveBB. Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und verschiedenen Film-/Buchleuten. Dieser Disclaimer gilt für dieses und alle nachfolgenden Kapitel._

_**Author's Note:**__ Diese Geschichte ist komplett. Insgesamt gibt es 36 Kapitel, und ich habe vor, alle paar Tage ein weiteres herauszugeben. Diese Geschichte folgt den Ereignissen der Bücher bis zum Ende des vierten Bandes, wo es sich dramatisch ändern wird. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, nicht-britisches Englisch zu verwenden; Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Benutzen der korrekten britischen Ausdrücke beizubehalten, darum bleibe ich beim Amerikanischen Englisch._

_**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**__ Hi! Ich fand diese Geschichte sehr gut; sie hat mich wirklich gefesselt und sie war obendrein auch noch schön geschrieben. Deshalb hab ich die Autorin gefragt, ob ich sie übersetzen dürfte, und sie hat zugestimmt. Ich werde mich bemühen, die Qualität genauso hoch zu halten, aber wir werden ja sehen, ob es mir gelingt. Ich werde die Bemerkung der Autorin mit übersetzen, weil es ja gut sein kann, dass was Wichtiges drin steht, oder? P Ich hoffe, ich kann hiermit bewirken, dass ein paar andere Leute die Geschichte lesen. Es würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen. Und wenn Leute, die der englischen Sprache mächtig sind und kein Problem damit haben, sie auch beim Lesen anzuwenden, hierdurch das Original kennen lernen, wäre das doch auch schon mal ein Anfang._

_Viel Spaß! ) _

**1. Kapitel – Offenbarungen**

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was passiert ist! In einen Moment war ich am rennen und im nächsten war ich auf dem Schuldach! Ich schwöre, ich bin nicht aufs Dach geklettert! Ich bin nur…" Der Junge bemühte sich, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „… ich bin einfach irgendwie dahin teleportiert worden."

Harry starrte seine Tante und seinen Onkel, die ihm auf einem Sofa gegenüber saßen, ängstlich an. Er stand steif vor ihnen und fühlte sich, als ob er sich vor der Polizei rechtfertigen müsste. Seine grünen Augen waren voller Angst, als er um Verständnis bat, jedoch ohne große Erwartungen, dass ihm geglaubt werden würde. Es war sogar für ihn kaum zu fassen… und er hatte die seltsame Erfahrung gemacht. Aber es war die Wahrheit – so unglaublich es auch schien.

In einem Moment lief er noch vor seinem Cousin, Dudley, und seiner Gang davon. Harry wusste, dass sie ihn verprügeln würden, wenn sie ihn fangen sollten. Es war eine von Dudleys Lieblingsbeschäftigungen – seinen Cousin zu verprügeln. Obwohl sie seit Harry 18 Monate alt war und seine Eltern in einem Unfall gestorben waren zusammen aufgezogen worden waren, hatten er und Dudley sich nie als Brüder gesehen. Weil seine Eltern es ihm so vormachten, hatte Dudley Harry immer mit Verachtung behandelt und ihn als seinen persönlichen Boxsack benutzt.

Daher hatte Harry verzweifelt versucht, zu entkommen, als er von Dudley verfolgt wurde. Er war durch den Schulhof, auf dem nur wenige Kinder während der Sommerferien spielten, gelaufen. Er hatte gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage von Sekunden war, bis er gefangen wurde. Er wünschte sich verzweifelt, irgendwie entkommen zu können, und in der nächsten Sekunde war er auf das Schuldach „teleportiert".

Der Schulaufseher war nicht erfreut gewesen. Er hatte angenommen, dass Harry aufs Dach geklettert war und Harry hatte nicht einmal versucht, sich zu verteidigen. Die Wahrheit war zu unglaublich. Aber als er nach Hause zurückgekehrt war und sich vor dem Zorn seiner Tante und seines Onkels verantworten musste, hatte er versucht, es zu erklären.

Mit zehn war Harry ein kleiner, magerer Junge. Seine tiefgrünen Augen leuchteten hell in seinem zu blassen Gesicht. Da er gezwungen war, viel seiner Zeit im kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe zu verbringen, in dem seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn widerwillig unterbrachten, hatte Harry die etwas kränkliche Art von jemandem, der auf dem Weg zur Besserung ist. Ihm wurde selten erlaubt, draußen zu spielen. Harry wusste, dass seine Verwandten ihn nicht einmal in die Schule geschickt hätten, wenn sie gedacht hätten, dass ihnen das keine Probleme bereiten würde. Sie waren der Überzeugung, dass es umso besser wäre, je weniger Zeit Harry mit den Nachbarn zu tun hatte.

Harry war in dem Bewusstsein aufgewachsen, dass er wertlos und ein Fehler war. Wie oft hatte er Onkel Vernon sagen hören: „Sogar deine Eltern konnten es kaum erwarten, von dir wegzukommen! Sie mussten sterben, um es zu erreichen, aber wer kann es ihnen verübeln?"

Harry wusste, dass seine Tante, sein Onkel und sein Cousin keine andere Wahl hatten, als zumindest ein wenig Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, da er bei ihnen lebte. Wie Petunia es ausdrückte: „Es ist zu schade, dass wir uns unsere Verwandten nicht aussuchen können, Harry. Es war meine Pflicht, dich aufzunehmen, da meine Schwester deine Mutter war. Du kannst froh sein, dass du uns hast, anderenfalls wärst du in einem Waisenheim gelandet."

Es war kein Wunder – wer könnte in dem Punkt etwas an ihnen aussetzen? – dass sie es so viel wie möglich vermeiden wollten, Harry zu sehen. Deshalb wurde er beiseite geschoben, gezwungen, Stunden in seinem Schrank zu verbringen, und auch wenn er nach draußen durfte, von ihm erwartet, so unsichtbar wie nur irgend möglich zu sein.

Harry war es gewohnt, dass seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn für etwas beschuldigten. Er versuchte zu tun, was sie wollten, aber seine bloße Existenz schien sie schon zu verärgern. Darum war es mit einem schweren, besorgten Herzen, dass Harry darauf wartete, wie sie in dieser höchst ungewöhnlichen Situation handelten.

Der Direktor hatte angerufen um sich bei Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon zu beschweren. Harry hatte einiges des Gespräches gehört und wusste, dass der Mann versucht hatte, etwas von der Kritik gegen Harry abzuschwächen, indem er vorschlug, dass es Harrys Art war, mit dem Stress klar zu kommen, den sein Abschluss der Grundschule und das Wissen, im September Stonewall High zu besuchen, verursachte. Tante Petunia hatte am Telefon zugestimmt, aber Harry hatte mit einem schlechten Gefühl gedacht, dass er froh sein könnte, wenn sie ihn nicht für ein Jahr in seinen Schrank sperrten!

„Würden sie ihn hungern lassen?", fragte er sich ängstlich. Harry wurde oft ohne Abendessen in seinen Schrank geschickt und war es gewohnt, einen fortwährenden, hartnäckigen Hunger zu spüren. Aber erinnerte sich mit Schrecken an die Zeit, als er Dudley zurückgeschlagen hatte, nachdem Dudley ihn die Treppe herunter geschubst hatte. Er war drei Tage lang ohne Essen in seinen Schrank gesperrt. Der Schmerz in seinem Magen hatte sich angefühlt, als ob ein Messer ihn durchbohren würde. So wollte er sich nie mehr fühlen!

Nachdem er seine unzureichende Erklärung, warum er auf dem Schuldach gewesen war, beendet hatte, wartete Harry darauf, dass das Urteil gefällt wurde. Allerdings fing sein Onkel nicht an zu brüllen, wie er es normalerweise tat. Stattdessen beobachtet Harry verwirrt, wie seine Tante und sein Onkel viel sagende, düstere Blicke tauschten.

„Petunia…", begann Vernon.

„Ich weiß, Vernon", unterbrach sie ihn.

Harry sah verwundert von einem zum anderen. Es war, als würden sie in einer Geheimsprache reden. Was ‚wusste' Tante Petunia?

Petunia sah auf ihre im Schoß gefalteten Hände herunter, die so fest zusammengepresst waren, dass die Knöchel weiß waren. Ihr Gesicht war abgespannt und ihre Lippen so gespitzt, dass es aussah, als ob sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen hätte. Endlich holte sie tief Luft und wandte ihre Augen zu ihrem Neffen. Ihre schwarzen Knopfaugen sahen den Jungen kalt an. Ohne ihren Mann anzugucken sagte sie: „Lass mich das hier regeln, Vernon. Ich weiß, was wir machen müssen. Lass uns für eine Weile allein, in Ordnung?"

Ohne ein Wort stand ihr Mann trampelnd auf und verließ den Raum. Eine Stille füllte das Wohnzimmer. Harry linste zur Tür, durch die sein Onkel verschwunden war. Er hatte seinen Onkel nie als Verteidiger betrachtet, aber irgendwie fühlte er sogar noch unsicherer, jetzt, da sein Onkel weg war. Er wandte seine Augen wieder seiner Tante zu uns sah, dass sie ihn immer noch beobachtete, ohne irgendwelche Besänftigung in ihrem Ausdruck. Er schluckte schwer.

Tante Petunia fing mit einer leisen Stimme an zu reden, als ob sie versuchte, sich selbst zurückzuhalten. Harry konnte den Hass, der ihre Worte tränkte, jedoch hören. „Ich habe gehofft und gebetet, dass du dem Schmutz im Blut meine Schwester entkommen könntest. Aber ich kann die Wahrheit nicht länger verleugnen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du einer von… ihnen bist." Sie spuckte das Wort mit Ekel aus. Sie beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage in Harrys ängstlichen, verblüfften Augen. „Ein Zauberer! Das ist es, was du bist! Ich tat mein bestes, dir zu helfen, diesem Fluch zu entkommen, aber du bist wie deine Eltern.

„Meine Schwester – deine Mutter – war eine Hexe. Sie war so zufrieden, in der Lage zu sein zu zaubern, dass sie niemals darüber nachdachte, wie unnatürlich und schlimm sie war. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, zu wissen, dass seine eigene Schwester ein widerliches Geschöpf ist. Und dann hat sie einen anderen deiner Art geheiratet! Ich wäre glücklich gewesen, ihren Namen niemals mehr hören zu müssen, vorzutäuschen, dass ich niemals eine Schwester hatte. Aber nein! Sie musste sich töten lassen und mich mit dir belasten. Ich musste dich großziehen – im Wissen, dass du die Brut des Bösen bist. Aber ich hoffte, gegen alle Erwartungen – dass du nicht die abscheuliche Kreatur wärst, von der ich wusste, dass du sie sein würdest. Aber die Wahrheit will ans Licht! Du … du bist auf das Dach ‚appariert'."

Harry war so geschockt von der Schimpfkanonade seiner Tante, dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, eine Frage zu stellen, auch wenn sie für einen Atemzug still gewesen wäre und ihm erlaubt hätte zu sprechen. Ein Zauberer! Er war ein Zauberer! Und das war der Grund, warum seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn hassten. Seine Gedanken flogen wild durcheinander. Trotz dem offensichtlichen Ekel seiner Tante, fühlte Harry, wie er vor Aufregung zitterte, als er lernte, dass er ein Zauberer war und seine Eltern auch magisch gewesen waren. Er dachte nicht, dass es böse war, magisch zu sein. Gute Feen waren magisch. Genauso wie der Dschinn in Aladin. Sie waren nicht böse. Aber er erkannte auch, dass seine Tante ihn für etwas hasste, dass er nicht ändern konnte. Er würde nie in der Lage sein, ihre Anerkennung zu verdienen. Seine bloße Existenz war ein Gräuel für sie.

Seinen Schock beiseite schiebend, versuchte Harry sich darauf zu konzentrieren, so viele Informationen aufzunehmen, wie seine Tante ihm erzählen würde. Seine Augen flehten darum, zu verstehen, und ausnahmsweise hielt sie sich nicht zurück. Die Schleuse war geöffnet worden.

„Deine Mutter prahlte über ihre magischen Fähigkeiten. Sie erzählte mir alles über das Apparieren. Als sie 17 war, bestand sie ihren Apparationstest beim ersten Versuch; sie war so stolz. Als ob es eine Führerscheinprüfung wäre!

„Nun, lass mich dir sagen, was diese ganze Magie sie brachte! Den Tod! Getötet von einem Zauberer, der noch unnatürlicherer war als sie! Nachdem sie geheiratet hatte und mit dir schwanger war, besuchte sie unsere Eltern, als ich auch dort zu Besuch war. Sie erzählte uns, dass sie und ihr Mann sich aufgrund einer Prophezeiung, die der Direktor ihrer Schule gehört hatte, untertauchen würden. Diese Prophezeiung sagte, dass du diesen bösen Zauberer, Voldemort, besiegen würdest. Voldemort hatte von der Prophezeiung erfahren und würde versuchen, dich umzubringen. Sie sagte du würdest die Macht haben, von der dieser Dunkle Lord nichts wusste und dass er dich als seinen Gleichgestellten markieren würde, was auch immer das bedeutet. Aber nur einer von euch könnte überleben. Ich erinnere mich, wie sie ihren Bauch streichelte und meinen Eltern erzählten, dass du dazu vorherbestimmt wärst, ein großer Zauberer zu werden. Wie viel Angst sie hatte, aber dass sie einfach wüsste, dass du ihn besiegen würdest. ‚Mein Sohn wird ein Held sein', prahlte sie.

Jedenfalls, meine Eltern starben ein paar Wochen später in einem Autounfall und sie konnte noch nicht einmal zur Beerdigung kommen, weil sie sich versteckte. Und dann tötete sie stattdessen dieser Dunkle Zauberer, den du eigentlich töten solltest. Also, ein schöner Held bist du! Du hast diesen Mann nicht davon abgehalten, deine Eltern zu töten! Und ich hab dich gekriegt.", sagte sie voll Abscheu.

„Du wurdest vor meiner Haustür abgelegt, mit einem Brief von dem Schulleiter dieser Zauberschule, die deine Mutter besucht hat, der mich bat, dich aufzunehmen – um die ‚Blutmagie' zu versiegeln. Deine Mutter starb, um dein Leben zu retten, _Held_. Der Brief sagte, dass der Zauberer, der hinter dir her war, zeitweise seine Macht verloren hat, aber irgendwann zurückkehren würde. So lange, wie ich dich bei mir wohnen ließe, wärst du vor diesem Zauberer und seinen Gefolgsleuten sicher.

„Nun, ich habe meine Pflicht für Jahre getan. Aber ich habe genug. Ich werde keinen Zauberer in meinem Haus dulden. Ich kann nicht länger leugnen, dass du böse bist, und ich kann meine Familie nicht mehr mit deiner Gegenwart verschmutzen. Ich will, dass du hier weg bist!"

Harry war verblüfft. „Hier raus?" Was meinte sie? Meinte sie, dass er in ein Waisenhaus sollte? Ihm wurde kalt und ein Rauschen füllte seine Ohren.

Ich will, dass du ein paar Sachen einpackst, und gehst. Es ist mir egal, wohin. Was auch immer dir von jetzt an passiert hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Such dir einen Kumpel aus der Schule, bei dem du bleiben kannst, schlaf im Park, geh in ein Waisenhaus. Es ist mir egal! Halte dich einfach von meiner Familie fern. Ich wasche diesen Schandfleck aus dem Blut meiner Familie. Ich will vergessen, dass du überhaupt existierst!"

Harry Beine wackelten so sehr, dass er erwartete, dass sie jeden Moment unter ihm nachgeben würden. „Bitte…" Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Der hasserfüllte Blick, mit dem seine Tante ihn bedachte, war Furcht einflößend. Harry wich aus Angst zurück.

„Und erzähle niemandem deinen Namen! Ich will keine Polizei hier haben, die an unsere Tür hämmert und behauptet, wir hätten dich weggeschickt!", rief Tante Petunia Harry hinterher, als er aus dem Raum floh.

Harry spendete eine ruhelose Nacht in seinem Schrank. Er spielte in seinen Gedanken immer wieder den gehässigen Angriff seiner Tante durch und es dauert lange, bevor er einschlafen konnte. Während es schockierend war, dass es so etwas wie Magie gab – und dass er ein Zauberer war – erklärte es doch irgendwie so viel, dass in seinem Leben passiert war. Jetzt verstand er, wie sein Haar über Nacht nachgewachsen war, nachdem seine Tante ihm vor ein paar Jahren eine schreckliche Frisur verpasst hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie die Haare seines Lehrers sich blau färbten, nachdem er ein paar fiese Bemerkungen über Harrys schlecht sitzende Klamotten (Dudleys alte Sachen) gemacht und die Klasse dadurch zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Am wichtigsten war jedoch, dass es erklärte, wie die zahlreichen Schnitte und Quetschungen die er von Dudley, Tante Petunia oder Onkel Vernon bekam, so schnell verheilt waren.

Harry fühlte, wie die Angst seinen Körper zittern ließ, als er daran dachte, ganz auf sich allein gestellt zu sein. Er hoffte immer noch, dass Tante Petunia es sich am nächsten Morgen anders überlegt hätte. Andererseits flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in Harry Kopf, dass es so wundervoll, seine Verwandten niemals wieder sehen zu müssen. Niemals würde noch mal in seinem Schrank eingeschlossen werden. Es gäbe niemanden, der ihn herumkommandieren könnte. Er könnte hingehen, wo er wollte, und vielleicht eine neue Familie finden.

Natürlich war da auch dieser unheilvoll klingende Dunkle Zauberer da draußen. Wenn er seine Tante richtig verstanden hatte, würde dieser Zauberer versuchen, Harry zu töten, sobald er den „Blutschutz" des Hauses seiner Tante verließ. Harry bemerkte verbittert, dass seine Tante keinerlei Bedenken hatte, ihn einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen. Der Teil seiner Persönlichkeit, der keine Angst vor dem Tod oder dem Verlassen des einzigen Zuhauses, dass er kannte, hatte, wollte seiner Tante den Rücken kehren und ihr sagen, dass er sie, ihren jämmerlichen Ehemann oder seinen verhassten Cousin jemals wieder sehen wollte!

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er einen klaren Kopf, obwohl er so wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte. Es war, als ob sein Gehirn an der Lösung seines Problems gearbeitet hatte, während er schlief. Deshalb wusste Harry, was er tun würde, als er seine Augen öffnete.

Wenn seine Tante darauf bestand, würde er das Haus verlassen müssen. Er würde einen neuen Ort, wo er bleiben konnte, und einen Weg, sich selbst zu versorgen, finden müssen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, das zu tun, war, vorzugeben, älter zu sein. Der Schlüssel zu allem war eine Verkleidung. Falls dieser Dunkle Zauberer oder seine Anhänger nach Harry Potter suchten, wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand wusste, wo oder wer er war. „Keine Sorge, Tante Petunia", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, sich an Petunias Warnung, niemandem seinen Namen zu verraten, erinnernd. „Ich habe keine Absicht, irgendjemandem zu erzählen, dass ich Harry Potter bin."

Harry sah sich ein letztes Mal in seinem Schrank um und legte ein paar Klamotten auf einen Haufen, die er vorhatte, mitzunehmen. Als er sich umsah, dachte er kaum daran, dass er diesen Raum vielleicht niemals wieder sehen würde. Er war von seinem ständigen Gedanken: „Ich muss mich verstecken. Ich will nicht, dass jemand weiß, dass ich Harry Potter bin. Ich will nicht mehr wie Harry Potter aussehen", abgelenkt.

Als Harry die Tür seines Schrankes aufmachte und heraustrat, war er verwundert, wie klein die Tür zu sein schien. War es geschrumpft? Aber, als Harry sich aus seinem halbgebückten Zustand aufgrund des Verlassen des Schrankes aufrichtete, sah er sein Spiegel bild in einem Flurspiegel. Harrys Mund fiel offen, als er realisierte, dass der Fremde im Spiegel er war! Ein Junge von etwas 17 oder 18 Jahren stand dort, größer, mit breiteren Schulter, einer langen Nase, hellbraunem Haar und ein bisschen kleinen, braunen Augen. Harry näherte sich dem Spiegel langsam. Er drehte seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, sein neues Aussehen begutachtend. Er war kein gut aussehender Teenager. Das war gut. Gut aussehende Leute zogen oft Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das Gesicht dieses Fremden schien mehr der Typ zu sein, der in den Hintergrund trat. Als Harry diesen Gedanken hatte, lächelte er. Perfekt!

Harry hörte, wie seine Tante und sein Onkel sich bewegten. Indem er sich auf sein Innerstes konzentrierte, sandte er versuchsweise einen Wunsch, sein eigentliches Aussehen zurückzuerhalten. Sofort wurde seine Nase kürzer, sein Haar verdunkelte sich bis es schwarz war, seine Augen wurden grün, und sein Körper erlangte seine kleinere, schmächtigere Erscheinung zurück. Es war überraschend einfach, sein Aussehen zu verändern, fand Harry.

Harry hatte sich keinen Augenblick zu früh umgewandelt. Er drehte sich um und sah seine Tante die Treppe herunterkommen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und furchte die Brauen. „Was?! Bist du immer noch hier? Welchen Teil von ‚hau ab' hast du nicht verstanden?", sagte sie fies.

Harry versuchte, ihren Hass ihn nicht verletzen zu lassen. Er konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er einen Stich im Herzen verspürte, als er erkannte, dass seine Tante sich nicht weniger um ihn kümmern konnte. Dass sie ihn tatsächlich nicht leiden konnte. War er so wenig liebenswert?

Harry hob sein Kinn und sagte: „Ich gehe", in einem harten Ton. Er weigerte sich, sie sehen zu lassen, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte.

„Gut!"

„Ich… ich wollte nur…", Harry schweifte ab. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er ging in die Küche, wo er eine Tasche für die Klamotten fand, die er mitnehmen wollte. Er nahm sich hastig etwas Essen aus dem Kühlschrank – das Schuldgefühl im Bauch ignorierend. Ihm war nie erlaubt worden, sich Essen zu nehmen, ohne zu fragen.

Dann ging er durch die Halle zur Vordertür. Er ignorierte seine Tante, die in der Eingangshalle stand. Keiner von beiden sprach. Harry erreichte die Tür und zog sie auf. Er trat ins Licht des neuen Tages hinaus und hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm zugemacht wurde.

Er holte tief Lust und konzentrierte sich darauf, wegzukommen, wie er sich am Tag zuvor konzentriert hatte, Dudley zu entkommen. War es wirklich nur 24 Stunden her, dass seine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt wurde? Mit einem ‚pop' apparierte Harry von Nummer 4 Privet Drive.

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Reviews sind immer hoch geschätzt.

**Ü/N:** Geht mir genauso.


	2. Winkelgasse

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

_**Ü/N: **__Soo… ein neues Kapitel. :3 Ich habe diesmal ab und zu ein paar Zahlen in Klammern hinter bestimmte Wörter gesetzt. Dazu hab ich dann unten was erklärt. Wollte ich nur mal erwähnen. _

**2. Kapitel – Diagon Alley**

Immer, wenn Harry an die erste Woche, nachdem er das Haus seiner Tante verlassen hatte, zurückdachte, erinnerte er sich and das Gefühl des puren Schreckens der sich mit berauschender Freiheit mischte. Als hoch aufgeschossener Teenager war er in der Lage, sich eine Arbeit als Tellerwäscher und Kellner für ein Restaurant in der Stadt, in die er aparriert war, zu sichern. Diese Stadt war der erste Ort, an den er am Morgen, an dem er die Dursleys verlies, denken konnte. Obwohl er niemals zuvor dort gewesen war, hatte er gehört, wie sie davon sprachen, weil es die Großstadt war, die Little Whinging am nächsten war. Harry hatte vorgehabt, sich in den Menschenmengen zu verstecken, in denen ein junger Erwachsener weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde als in der kleinen Stadt, in der er den größte Teil seines Lebens verbracht hatte.

Harry behielt Recht. Niemand würdigte ihn eines zweiten Blickes. Sogar auf seiner Arbeit bemerkten die Leute kaum, dass er da war, geschweige denn dass sie daran dachten, ihn Persönliches über sein Leben zu fragen. Kellner kamen und gingen regelmäßig, und der Restaurantbesitzer achtete nur darauf, ob Harry rechtzeitig kam oder nicht.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte Harry jedoch genug essen, um das beständige Hungergefühl im Bauch zu verlieren. Während er kein Essen mitnehmen durfte, war ein Vorteil seiner Arbeit, dass er so viel wie er wollte im Restaurant essen konnte. Am Anfang aß Harry versuchsweise nur kleine Portionen, aber als er merkte, dass keiner darauf achtete, wie viel er aß, begann er bald drei feste Mahlzeiten am Tag zu genießen.

Harry teilte einen kleinen Raum in einem Apartment mit einigen anderen jungen Leuten, hauptsächlich Einwanderer. Der Chef des Restaurants hatte Harry den Namen der Frau, die einen Teil ihres Hauses an Tagesarbeiter vermietete, gegeben. Es gab einen wechselnden Plan der Leute, die das kleine Apartment teilten. Es gab drei Schichten der Leute, die die Betten benutzten, abgestimmt auf ihre Arbeitszeit. Harrys Schicht, in der er das Bett benutzen durfte, war in den Stunden von Mitternacht bis sechs Uhr am Morgen.

Eine von Harry größten Veränderungen war, dass er auf einen neuen Namen antwortete. Er hatte ein paar Stunden damit verbracht, Spaß beim Aussuchen seines Namens zu haben. Letztendlich hatte er sich für „Mark Twist" entschieden. „Mark", weil er wortwörtlich von der Narbe unter seinem Zauber „markiert" (1) war, und „Twist" als Tribut an einem berühmten literarischen Waisen, Oliver Twist. Harry war fest überzeugt, dass es niemanden gab, der ihn liebte – er war ein Waise und konnte sich nur auf sich selbst verlassen. Und falls es eine kleine Hoffnung gab, dass er wie Oliver Twist eine neue Familie, die sich um ihn sorgte, finden würde, weigerte er sich, sie anzuerkennen.

Und so formten sich die Tage und Monate nach einem Muster. Harry verbrachte seine Zeit damit, Geschirr zu waschen oder Tische abzuräumen. In seiner Freizeit versuchte Harry, so viel wie möglich zu lesen. Er war sich bewusst, dass er seine Ausbildung verpasste und hoffte, so zumindest ein bisschen alleine zu lernen. Harry merkte, dass ihm das Lernen Spaß machte, wenn er nicht ständig befürchten musste, seine Tante und seinen Onkel zu verstimmen, und war bald ein unersättlicher Leser. Leider konnte er nichts über die Zaubererwelt in der öffentlichen Bibliothek herausfinden.

Harry war unglaublich einsam. Er hatte überhaupt keine Freunde. Auf der Arbeit waren Gespräche nicht erwünscht, da de Chef der Meinung war, dass sie die Arbeiter von ihren Pflichten abhielten. Im Apartment, das er mit so vielen teilte, gab es auch wenige Gelegenheiten, sich näher kennen zu lernen. Viele der Mieter sprachen kein Englisch und es gab immer einen, der in den Betten schlief. Die Besitzerin zog es vor, wenn ihre Gäste nur dann kamen, wenn sie schlafen und duschen wollten. Ansonsten wurden sie angewiesen, woanders ihre Zeit zu verbringen.

Harrys elfter Geburtstag kam und ging ohne irgendwelches Aufsehen zu erregen. Er bemerkte ihn kaum selber.

Ein paar Wochen, nachdem er elf wurde, passierte etwas, dass einen Wendepunkt in Harry Leben markierte. Es war ein Sonntag, und er hatte einen seltenen freien Tag, weil das Restaurant für ein paar einfache Renovierungen geschlossen hatte. Harry ging durch einen Park, als er ein gerade laufendes Rugbyspiel bemerkte. Die Spieler sahen ungefähr zehn oder elf Jahre alt aus. Harry beobachtete sie sehnsuchtsvoll. Er würde so gerne mitspielen.

Fast ohne es zu begreifen, fühlte Harry, wie er schrumpfte und eine jüngere Version con Mark Twist wurde. Er sah sich verstohlen um und sah erleichtert, dass keiner im näheren Umfeld war – keiner hatte seiner Umwandlung gesehen. Harry warnte sich selbst, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein. Wenn er sich verwandelte, sollte er zuerst einen einsamen dafür Ort finden!

Auf jeden Fall näherte sich Harry den anderen Kindern langsam als elfjähriger. Sobald sie ihn bemerkten, waren sie sofort bereit, ihn mitspielen zu lassen, um ihre Spielerzahl zu erhöhen. Er hatte einen der besten Tage seines Lebens. Er verwandelte sich mit mehr als nur ein bisschen Widerstreben in eine ältere Version von Mark Twist, um in das Miethaus zurückzukehren.

Als er dort ankam, gab seine Vermieterin ihm einen seltsam aussehenden Brief. „Das kam, als du weg warst", sagte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, von wem, weil es Sonntag ist. Es lag beim Briefschlitz."

Harry begutachtete es überrascht und nahm den Brief langsam entgegen, während er ihr abwesend dankte. Wer könnte ihm schreiben? Selbst wenn seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn erreichen wollten, der Brief war an „Mark Twist" addressiert, und sie wussten nicht, dass er diesen Namen angenommen hatte.

Er suchte sich eine zurückgezogene Ecke, um seinen Brief zu lesen. Er fuhr verwundert mit dem Finger über das erhöhte Siegel: „Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei". Sein Herz schlug schneller. War das die Schule, die seine Mutter besucht hatte?

Harry öffnete den Brief vorsichtig.

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst._

_Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Twist,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Ein Vertreter von Hogwarts wird morgen um 10 Uhr erscheinen, um alles Weitere zu erklären und Sie zur Winkelgasse zu bringen und Ihnen beim Kauf ihrer Schulsachen zu helfen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_PS: Wir entschuldigen uns für die Verzögerung beim Erhalt dieses Briefes, der normalerweise am elften Geburtstag der Schüler verschickt wird. Aus irgendeinem Grund erschien Ihr Name bis heute Morgen nicht auf unsere Liste der erwarteten Schüler._

Harry las den Brief mehrmals, um es wirken zu lassen. Das war die Welt vor der seine Tante Angst hatte. Magie! Das bloße Wort rollte von Harrys Zunge und versprach Wunder. Wenn das die Welt war, in die er gehörte, wie seine Tante sagte, dann würde er hier die Familie und Freunde finden, nach denen er sich sehnte. Aber, warnte er sich selbst, es war auch die Welt des verrückten dunklen Zauberers, der seine Eltern getötet hatte und jetzt hinter ihm her war. Er durfte das nie vergessen und musste sich weiterhin verstecken.

Als er das Postskriptum las, erkannte Harry, dass das Hogwarts Register ihn nicht als Schüler gelistet hätte, wenn er sich nicht an dem Nachmittag in einen jüngeren Mark Twist verwandelt hätte. Scheinbar war die Magie, die er benutzt hatte, um sich in Mark Twist zu verwandeln, sehr stark und bezog sich auf alle Aspekte seines Seins als Mark Twist – egal, ob in seiner jüngeren oder älteren Form herumlief. Als älterer Mark Twist hätte er die Gelegenheit, Hogwarts zu besuchen, verpasst. Als er ein elfjähriger war, hatte das Schulregister wahrscheinlich ein magisches Kind wahrgenommen und seinen Namen zu der Liste der Kinder, die zur Schule gehen würden, hinzugefügt.

Morgen würde er einen Vertreter der Schule treffen. Einen anderen Zauberer! Harry konnte es kaum abwarten. Er würde draußen warten und versuchen müssen, diese Person abzufangen, bevor er oder sie an der Tür klopfte. Hier gab keinen elfjährigen Mark Twist. Was würde er tun, wenn diese Person mit seinen Eltern sprechen wollte? Harry betrachtete verschiedene Ideen in seinem Kopf und entschloss sich letztendlich, einfach abzuwarten, was passieren würde und auf seinen Bauch zu hören.

Am nächsten Tag saß ein Junge (2) auf der Treppe vor dem Apartment, in dem sich ein paar Mieter einen Raum teilten. Er wartete offensichtlich auf jemanden, da seinen Augen die ganze Zeit die Straße absuchten. Jeder, der ihn beobachtet hätte, hätte gemerkt, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, so, wie er erschreckt die Augen aufriss und sein ganzer Körper sich versteifte. Er schluckte schwer und stand langsam auf.

Ein gewaltiger Mann ging auf den Jungen zu. Er überragte einen großen Mann mit Leichtigkeit, sein Gesicht war von Haar bedeckt; er sah aus, wie ein Mensch gewordener Berg. Seine Furcht einflößende Erscheinung wurde von dem Lächeln, dass sein Gesicht erhellte, abgeschwächt. Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und ging die Stufen, auf denen er gesessen hatte, herunter und auf den Mann zu.

„Du bis' Mark Twist, nich'?", polterte der Mann.

Harry schluckte und nickte, und streckte seine Hand aus. Sie wurde von einer mülleimergroßen Hand umfasst. „Hallo, Sir."

„Erfreut, dich zu treffen! Erfreut, dich zu treffen!", rief der Mann aus und schüttelte Harrys Hand kräftig. „Mein Name is' Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts." Auf Harrys ausdruckslosen Blick hin fuhr er fort. „Der Wildhüter da." Harry nickte.

„Nu, Mark, ich wette es war 'n ganz schöner Schock, als du 'rausgefunden hast, dass du 'n Zauberer bis'. Du warst auch 'n ganz schöner Schock für die Schule! Das is' noch nie passiert, dass 'n Schüler erst 'n paar Wochen vor Schulstart auf der Liste erschien. Normalerweise werden sogar Muggelgeborene – dass sind Hexen und Zauberer mit nich'magischen Eltern – ein paar Jahre, bevor sie nach Hogwarts sollen, angezeigt. Magie zeigt sich in der Regel mit sechs oder sieben."

Hagrid machte eine Pause und Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sollte er eine Geschichte erfinden, dass gestern irgendwas passiert ist, um seine Magie hervorzubringen? „Äh…", begann er. Aber Hagrid hatte schon das Thema gewechselt.

„Ich bin hier, um deinen Eltern 'n paar Dinge zu erklären un' dich in die Winkelgasse zu bringen, um deine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Sin' deine Eltern drinnen?" Hagrid deutete auf das Gebäude hinter Harry, wo er auf Hagrid gewartet hatte.

Harry hatte die Frage schon erwartet und seine Antwort parat. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie Hagrid zufrieden stellen würde. „Also, eigentlich mussten meine Eltern heute wegen einem Familiennotfall weg. Die Schwester meines Vaters, Marge", das war in Wirklichkeit der Name von Onkel Vernons Schwester – Harry dachte, es wäre am besten, wenn er so nah an der Wahrheit bliebe, wie möglich, sodass er seine Geschichte nicht vergessen würde, „ist krank und sie mussten nach ihr sehen. Sie haben mich auch beinahe mitgenommen, aber ich hab ihnen erzählt, dass ich mich alleine mit Ihnen treffe und ihnen dann hinterher sage, was sie wissen müssen."

Hagrid sah etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen aus, dass er Mark Twists Eltern nicht treffen würde, aber er akzeptierte Harrys Geschichte ohne Fragen. „Sie haben kein Problem damit, dass du 'n Zauberer bis', oder nich'?

„Harry nickte heftig. „Oh, ja! Sie sind begeistert!"

Hagrid lächelte zufrieden. „Das is' großartig. 'N paar Muggelgeborene haben zuerst 'n paar Probleme mit ihren Eltern, einfach weil 's so neu is', weißte? Jedenfalls können wir uns jetzt auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse machen. Das is' gut, weil wir noch zu Gringotts müssen, dass ist die Zaubererbank, un' das könnte was dauern, wenn wir anstehen müssen."

Als Hagrid die Bank erwähnte, erinnerte sich Harry an eine seiner Hauptsorgen. Da er sich nicht sicher war, wie er das ansprechen sollte, sagte er zögerlich: „Sir… kostet es sehr viel, nach Hogwarts zu gehen? Und sind die Schulsachen teuer? Meine Eltern verdienen nicht so viel Geld…"

„Kein Problem, kein Problem", lächelte der Riese. „Es gibt 'n Stipendium für Muggelgeborene. Es is' normal, dass Muggel 's nich' so gern ham, ihre Kinder zu 'ner Schule zu schicken un' obendrauf noch Geld bezahlen zu müssen! Nu, vor 'n paar hundert Jahren wurde 'n Stipendium festgelegt, so dass alle Muggelgeborene nach Hogwarts gehen können, wenn ihre Eltern wegen den Kosten zögern. Ich hab dieses Stipendium auch 'n paar Jahre genutzt, um Hogwarts zu besuchen!"

Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin murmelte Hagrid: „Ich hab nich' wirklich die Abschlussprüfung gemacht. Das is' 'ne andere Geschichte. Lass uns losgehen!"

Harry nickte gehorsam und lief neben Hagrid, als der Hüter der Schlüssel losging. Tausend Fragen schwirrten in Harrys Kopf, aber er verkniff sie sich. Er wollte diesen gewaltigen Mann, der sehr freundlich zu ihm war, nicht verärgern. Er wusste, dass Erwachsene of genervt waren, wenn Kinder zu viele Fragen stellten.

Harry war überrascht, dass sie öffentliche Verkehrsmittel benutzten. Hagrid zog aufgrund seiner Größe und seiner Unerfahrenheit mit der U-Bahn eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, aber er fand irgendwie heraus, wie man bezahlte, ohne groß etwas anzustellen. Er genoss die neue Erfahrung, wunderte sich jedoch, wie das sie zur Winkelgasse bringen würde. Die U-Bahn würde doch bestimmt nicht dort halten?

Die zwei stiegen an einer überfüllten Station aus und Hagrid führte Harry nach draußen, wo sie eine Weile gingen, bis sie zu einer scheinbar gewöhnlichen belebten Straße kamen. Hagrid zeigte zu einem Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite und sagte: „Da is' der Tropfende Kessel. Wir können dadurch in die Winkelgasse."

Harrys Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf. Bis Hagrid den Tropfenden Kessel erwähnt hatte, hatte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass er da war. Es war, als ob ein Gebäude gerade erst aus dem Nichts entstanden war. Als er sich umsah, begriff Harry, dass die Muggel (was für ein interessantes Wort!) nicht merkten, dass es da war. Ihres Augen schienen von dem Gebäude links direkt zum Gebäude rechts schweifen, ohne das dazwischen wahrzunehmen.

Hagrid, der Harry Blick bemerkte, gluckste. „Nur Hexen und Zauberer könn' dieses Gebäude sehen, Mark. Muggel könn' den Tropfenden Kessel nich' sehen, außer se sin' in Begleitung von 'ner Hexe oder 'nem Zauberer."

„Wow!", sagte Harry undeutlich. Er hatte die Zaubererwelt noch nicht einmal betreten und es war schon unglaublich!

Sie betraten den Tropfenden Kessel und Harry sah, dass es ein Pub war. Einige Leute saßen an Tischen oder der Theke, aßen und tranken, und ein leises Summen der Gespräche füllte den Raum. Ein buckliger Wirt spülte Gläser und lächelte Hagrid zahnlos an, als er die Kneipe betrat. „Hagrid! Das Übliche?"

„Heut nich', Tom. Ich hab hier'n neuen Schüler, den ich auf Hogwarts vorbereiten muss."

Tom sah zu Mark hinüber und senkte das Glas, dass er gerade polierte. „Nicht… nicht Harry Potter?" flüsterte er heiser, seine Stimme hoffnungsvoll.

Die Geräusche in der Kneipe stellten sich auf der Stelle ein und Harry fühlte die Augen aller auf sich ruhen. Er erstarrte vor Schreck. Aber Hagrid schüttelte schon seinen gewaltigen, haarigen Kopf. „Nee, Tom. Nee. Du weißt, dass er immer noch vermisst gemeldet is'." Hagrids Stimme war von Traurigkeit durchtränkt. „Das hier is' Mark Twist." Hagrid tätschelte Harrys Rücken und er wurde von der Kraft des freundlichen Stoßes ein paar Schritte nach vorne geworfen.

Ein Anstieg des Geplappers füllte das Loch, das von Toms Vermutung verursacht wurde. Leute schüttelten ihren Kopf und guckten unglücklich, sie murmelten für sich alleine oder mit anderen und Harry hörte aus allen Ecken „Harry Potter".

Es gab ein leichtes Rascheln an der Bar und ein kleiner Mann stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Oh, Professor Quirell", begrüßte Hagrid ihn. „Ich hab dich gar nich' gesehen. Mark, Professor Quirell wird dein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts sein."

Harry lächelte höflich und streckte seine Hand aus. „Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, sir."

„E..e..benfalls," stotterte der Professor. „Sch..sch..tellen sie sicher, dass sie das erste Kapitel des Lehrbuches vor der ersten Stunde lesen!" Aber er lächelte freundlich, als er das sagte.

Harry nickte gehorsam und sagte: „Ich freue mich darauf, Sir."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry folgte Hagrid in die Gasse hinter dem Tropfenden Kessel. Sobald keine anderen Leute mehr in der Nähe waren, atmete Harry tief durch und fragte wagemutig: „Hagrid, wer ist Harry Potter? Warum waren diese ganzen Leute so sehr an ihm interessiert?"

Hagrid sah so traurig aus, dass Harry fast erwartete, dass er in Tränen ausbrechen würde. „Harry Potter is' 'n Junge in deinem Alter, der Hogwarts dieses Jahr hätte besuchen sollen. Er is' nich' bei seiner Tante un' seinem Onkel, wo er zurückgelassen wurde. Jeder sucht nach ihm, aber er wurde noch nicht gefunden. Wir sin' alle sehr besorgt." Bevor Hagrid noch mehr sagen konnte, hatten sie eine Steinmauer erreicht. Hagrid schniefte laut und, nachdem er seine Tränen herunter geschluckt hatte, wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit der Mauer zu.

Hagrid tippte mit einem kaputten, pinken Regenschirm, den er unter seinem Mantel hatte, gegen ein paar Steine. Harrys Mund fiel auf, als die Steinmauer sich öffnete und eine magische Welt dahinter offenbarte – die Winkelgasse. Sofort wichen alle Fragen über Harry Potter aus seinem Kopf. Alles, woran er denken konnte war dieser magische Ort. Tausend Fragen flogen ihm durch den Kopf, aber er hatte keine Zeit, auch nur eine davon zu stellen, da seine Augen von einem Gebäude zum nächsten schossen, von einer Person zur nächsten, und den Anblick gierig in sich aufnahmen.

Harry bekam es kaum mit, dass Hagrid ihn sanft am Arm zog. Wie betäubt lief der Junge ihm gehorsam hinterher. „Wir müssen erst zu Gringotts, um dir was Geld zu besorgen", sagte Hagrid. Bei diesen Worten folgte Harrys Blick Hagrids Geste und er sah ein wunderschönes, schneeweißes Gebäude am Ende der Straße. Es stach in der Umgebung hervor.

Als sie die Treppenstufen zur Bank hochstiegen, las Harry die Inschrift über dem Eingang laut vor.

„_Fremder, komm du nur herein,_

_Hab Acht jedoch und bläu's dir ein,_

_Wer der Sünde Gier will dienen,_

_Und will nehmen, nicht verdienen,_

_Der wird voller Pein verlieren._

_Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen_

_Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen,_

_Dieb, sei gewarnt und sage dir,_

_Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier."_

„Du müsstest verrückt sein, um Gringotts ausrauben zu wollen", murmelte Hagrid.

Drinnen versuchte Harry nicht unhöflich zu sein, indem er an die ungewohnten Kreaturen starrte, die in der Bank arbeiteten. Hagrid brummelte im Flüsterton: „Das sin' Goblins, Mark. Se sin' gerissene un' gefährliche Kreaturen. Verärger niemals 'n Goblin; die zahlen dir das auf jeden Fall zurück."

Hagrid trat an einen Tisch und wartete darauf, dass der Goblin ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte. „Morgen. Wir sin' hier, um Geld aus Verlies 123 zu entnehmen. Un' ich hab hier auch 'n Brief von Professor Dumbledore. Es geht um du-weißt-schon-was in Verlies 713."

Harry fragte sich untätig, ob seine Familie auch ein Verlies in dieser Bank hatten. Nach allem, was er wusste, könnten seine Eltern ihm Geld hinterlassen haben. Aber er konnte natürlich nicht nachfragen. Eines Tages, wenn es sicher war, musste er daran denken, nachzugucken, nahm er sich vor.

Der Goblin las den Brief, nickte Hagrid zu und rief einen anderen Goblin herüber. „Griphook! Bring Mr. Hagrid bitte zu den Verliesen 123 und 713."

Der Goblin, Hagrid und Harry kletterten in den kleinen Wagen dass einer Lore glich. Bald war Harry auf einer Schwindel erregenden Fahrt durch das Innere Gringotts. So stellte sich Harry eine Achterbahnfahrt vor. Einmal bemerkte Harry etwas unter ihnen, dass wie eine Flamme aussah.

„Hagrid, was war das?"

„Vielleicht 'n Drachen", erwiderte Hagrid. „Frag nich'. Es is' besser, wenn ich meinen Mund geschlossen lasse."

Da begriff Harry, dass Hagrid langsam grün wurde. Er genoss diese Achterbahnfahrt zu den Verliesen offensichtlich nicht.

Zuerst kamen sie zu Verlies Nummer 123 und Harry kletterte mühsam aus dem Wagen, während Hagrid sich langsam von seinem Sitz stemmte. Griphook öffnete das Tür und Harry konnte viele kleine Münzhaufen im inneren des Verlieses erkennen, gleichmäßig im Raum verteilt. Hagrid wies mit einer großen Hand herum und erklärte: „Jeder Haufen is' für ein' Schüler mit Stipendium. Deiner is' der am nächsten zur Tür. Der nächste, der 'n Stipendium braucht, kriegt den nächsten, un' so weiter. Es gibt sieben Schuljahre. Der Haufen muss für deine ganze Schulzeit reichen, also sei lieber vorsichtig, wofür du's ausgibst!"

Harry nickte sein Verständnis. Er maß sorgfältig ein siebtel des Haufens ab und ließ die Münzen in seine Tasche gleiten. Er würde sich dieses Geld auf ein ganzes Jahr verteilen. Es war eine entmutigende Vorstellung. Aber er hatte auch noch ein paar Ersparnisse von seinem Job im Restaurant. Er müsste Fragen, wie Muggelgeld in Zauberergeld gewechselt wurde, so dass er das Stipendium mit seinem eigenen Verdienst ergänzen konnte.

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, als Hagrid den Unterschied zwischen Knuts, Sickeln und Galleonen erklärte. Es schien kompliziert, aber Hagrid versicherte ihm, dass er es sehr schnell verstehen würde.

Sie stiegen zurück in den Wagen, um ihre Fahrt zu Verlies 713 fortzusetzen. Harry bildete sich ein, dass Hagrid nur sehr widerwillig wieder einstieg. Sie kamen schnell zum nächsten Verlies und Hagrid folgte Griphook hinein, wo er ein kleines Päckchen, dass in braunes Papier eingewickelt war, nahm und in seinen Mantel steckte. Harry war verwundert, dass der Rest des Verlieses leer zu sein schien, außer diesem kleinen Päckchen. Er spürte jedoch, dass Fragen nicht willkommen waren und hielt den Mund.

Nachdem sie Gringotts verlassen hatten, holte Hagrid tief Luft. „Mark, hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich dich was alleine lassen würd' un' mir im Tropfenden Kessel was zu Trinken hole? Diese Gringottswagen machen mir 'n bisschen zu schaffen, nich' dass du das falsch verstehst. Ich bring dich zu Ollivanders un' komme dich bald abholen, okay?"

„Sicher, Hagrid", stimmte Harry zu, obwohl er etwas nervös war, in dieser seltsamen Welt auf sich selbst gestellt zu sein.

Nachdem Hagrid ihn auf der Türstufe zu Ollivanders Zauberstabladen abgestellt hatte, beobachtete Harry den Riesen auf seinem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel die Straße hinunter trotten. Danach, nicht bevor er tief Luft geholt hatte, öffnete Harry die Tür und trat alleine ein. Zuerst schien es, als ob er alleine im Geschäft war. Aber dann merkte er, dass ein alter Mann mit blassen, hervortretenden Augen ihn aus der Ecke anstarrte.

Harry zuckte, sagte dann jedoch höflich: „Hallo, Sir. Ich bin hier, um einen Zauberstab zu kaufen."

Der ältliche Mann sah ihn durchdringend an und sagte langsam: „Ich erkenne sie nicht wieder, Sir. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie ein Muggelgeborener sind?"

„Harry nickte langsam. „Ja, Sir. Ich bin Mark Twist."

Der Mann fuhr fort:" Ich bin Ollivander, Besitzer dieses Geschäfts. Ich werde Ihnen helfen, den richtigen Zauberstab zu finden, aber bedenken Sie, dass der Zauberstab sich den Zauberer aussucht. Obwohl Sie jeden Zauberstab benutzen können, um Magie anzuwenden, wird kein Zauberstab so gut für Sie arbeiten, wie der, der Sie auserwählt. Nun, welcher ist Ihr Zauberarm?"

„Äh… Ich bin Rechtshänder, falls Sie das meinen?"

Sofort flog ein Maßband durch die Luft und fing an, Harrys Arm und auch anderes abzumessen. Ollivander ignorierte das Band und fing an, Boxen aus den unzähligen Reihen zu ziehen, die an den Wänden aufgestellt waren. Er legte die Boxen auf die Theke und, nachdem er ihn herüber gerufen hatte, bat Harry eine zu öffnen und die Zauberstäbe auszuprobieren, die Ollivander ausgewählt hatte. Harry öffnete einen Karton nach dem anderen und hielt Zauberstäbe aus den verschiedensten Holzsorten, mit Drachenherzsehnen, Einhornhaar und Phoenixfedern als Kern. Zauberstab nach Zauberstab fühlte sich nicht anders an und Harry fing an, den Mut zu verlieren.

Was, wenn er nicht nach Hogwarts durfte, falls ihn kein Zauberstab aussuchte?

Aber Ollivander schien das andauernde Versagen, einen passenden Zauberstab zu finden, als persönliche Herausforderung zu sehen. Er wurde immer aufgeregter je länger es dauerte.

Schließlich wandte er sich Harry zu und sah ihn abschätzend an. „Mr. Twist. Lassen Sie uns doch einmal probieren, ob wir das nicht anders tun können. Könnten Sie Ihre Augen schließen und sich selbst vorstellen, wie Sie einen Zauberstab halten? Denken Sie an nichts anderes. Lassen Sie dieses Bild Ihren ganzen Geist füllen. Rufen Sie diesen Zauberstab, dass er in Ihre Hand kommen soll. Stellen Sie es sich mit jedem Fünkchen Ihrer Vorstellungskraft vor."

Harry schloss seine Augen. Er schloss seine Hand um einen eingebildeten Zauberstand und sah einen dünnen Holzstab vor seinem geistigen Auge, glatt und kühl, wenn er ihn berührte. Er stellte sich selbst vor, wie er ihn durch die Luft schwang und hob tatsächlich seinen Arm, der den eingebildeten Zauberstand hielt. Wie sehr er diesen Zauberstab wollte! Mit jeder Faser seines Seins wünschte er es sich. Für jeden Geburtstag, der ohne jegliche Geschenke verflog. Für jedes Weihnachten, an dem es einen Haufen von Geschenken für Dudley und keins für ihn gab. Er wünschte es sich so sehr, dass er wirklich einen Holzstab seine Hand berühren fühlte.

„Aahhh", machte Ollivander.

Daraufhin öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah, dass er es sich in der Tat nicht eingebildet hatte. Ein Zauberstab war aus seinem Karton geflogen und stieß an seine Hand, und forderte, gehalten zu werden. Harry schloss dankbar seine Hand um den Zauberstab und fühlte augenblicklich einen elektrischen Schauer in seinem Körper. Funken sprühten vom Ende des Zauberstabs und er glühte warm in seiner Hand. Harry lächelte das größte Lächeln seines Lebens und hob seinen Blick, um diesen aufregenden Moment mit Ollivander zu teilen. Der abschätzende Blick, mit dem Ollivander ihn bedachte, ließ sein Lächeln jedoch verschwinden.

„Was ist los?" verlangte Harry zu wissen.

„Es ist nur seltsam", murmelte Ollivander langsam.

„Was ist seltsam?" fragte Harry. Die Art, wie Ollivander ihn ansah war erschreckend.

„Der Phoenix, der seine Feder für diesen Zauberstab gab, gab nur noch eine andere Feder. Es ist seltsam, dass Sie für diesen Zauberstab vorbestimmt sind, wenn sein Bruder zu einem anderen unbekannten Muggelgeborenen ging, der ein bemerkenswerter Anführer wurde. Ich denke, wir können Großes von Ihnen erwarten, Mr. Twist. Schließlich hat auch der Zauberer, der den Zwillingszauberstab erhielt, große Dinge getan. Schreckliche Dinge, aber große."

Harry wusste instinktiv, dass Ollivander sich auf den dunklen Zauberer bezog, der seine Eltern getötet hatte. „Wie hieß dieser Zauberer?" fragte er.

„Oh, wir sagen seinen Namen nicht", warnte ihn Ollivander. Der ältliche Mann kam jedwegen Fragen zuvor, indem er sich von Harry abwandte und zu seiner Kasse ging. Er nannte den Preis und Harry war bald um sieben Galleonen erleichtert.

Kaum hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab gekauft, als Hagrid auch schon vom Tropfenden Kessel zurückkam. Harry nahm Notiz davon, dass seine Wangen etwas roter waren und er ein bisschen heiterer als zuvor waren.

„Fertig hier, Mark? Gut. Lass uns dann einfach weitermachen, okay? Wir ham noch viel zu erledigen."

Harry war erleichtert, dass Ollivander nicht erwähnte, dass der Zauberstab einen Kern mit dem dieses namenlosen dunklen Zauberers teilte. Er sagte schnell tschüss und folgte Hagrid aus dem Geschäft.

Harry beunruhigt gewesen, hätte er gewusst, dass Ollivander Albus Dumbledore, dem Direktor von Hogwarts, ein Nachricht schickte, in der er ihn warnte, dass ein junger Muggelgeborener, Mark Twist, diesen bestimmten Zauberstab gekauft hatte, sobald er draußen war. Stunden später würde Dumbledore durch sein Arbeitszimmer schreiten und sich fragen, ob dies die Geburt eines neuen dunklen Zauberers kennzeichnete. Dies war nun das zweite Mal in genau so vielen Tagen, dass ihm der Name Mark Twist begegnete. Zuerst war Mr. Twists Name unerklärlicherweise auf dem Schulregister erschienen. Dann, genau am nächsten Tag, kaufte derselbe Mr. Twist einen Zauberstab, der der Zwilling von Lord Voldemorts war. Was konnte das bedeuten? Dumbledore schwor, Mark Twist sehr genau im Auge zu behalten.

Harry folgte Hagrid zum nächsten Stopp, Flourish & Blotts. Hier fragte Harry seine Bücherliste um Rat und erkannte, dass er zu viel seines Stipendiums ausgeben würde, wenn er nicht sorgfällig plante. Deshalb bat er, zu den gebrauchten Büchern geführt zu werden, und fand sich vor einem kleinen Kasten im hinteren Teil des Ladens wieder. Als er sich gerade aufmerksam durch den Kasten wühlte, trat ein anderer Junge an ihn heran.

Dieser Junge war ungefähr in Harrys Alter, aber viel größer. Er hatte rote Haare und Sommersprossen. „Hi", sagte der Junge schüchtern. „Fängst du auch in Hogwarts an?"

Harry nickte. „Und du?"

„Ja. Ich bin Ron Weasley." Harry schüttelte die angebotene Hand.

„Ich bin Mark Twist." Harry rückte zur Seite, um dem Jungen die Möglichkeiten zu geben, auch den Kasten zu durchwühlen. „Kaufst du deine Bücher auch hier?"

Die Wangen des Jungen wurden etwas rot, als ob er sich schämte, gebrauchte Bücher zu kaufen, aber er nickte und fing an, den Inhalt des Kasten zu überprüfen. Es war ein paar Minuten lang still, während die beiden suchten. Harry wollte unbedingt etwas sagen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ein Gespräch beginnen sollte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Kontakt mit Kindern in seinem Alter zu haben. Alle Kinder in seiner Schule vermieden ihn wie die Pest, damit sie Dudley nicht negativ auffielen. Harry war äußerst erleichtert, als Ron ein Gespräch einleitete.

„Ich hab mich schon ewig darauf gefreut, in Hogwarts anzufangen. Ich hab fünf ältere Brüder, die schon dort waren. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich jetzt endlich dran bin."

Harry begriff, dass er jetzt an der Reihe war, etwas zu sagen und überlegte fieberhaft, was er sagen könnte. „Ich habe keine Brüder oder Schwestern. Ich wusste nichts über Hogwarts, bis ich den Brief bekam. Es war eine große Überraschung."

Ron sah Harry interessiert an. „Oh, du bist also muggelgeboren?"

Harry nickte. „Ich wette, jeder weißt mehr als ich", gab Harry seine geheime Angst zu.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Es gibt viele Muggelgeborene in Hogwarts und sie kriegen das gut hin. Es gibt so viel zu lernen, sogar Reinblüter – Kinder, die in einer Familie von Hexen und Zauberern geboren wurden", erklärte Ron freundlicherweise, „haben keinen großen Vorteil."

Harry war erleichtert. Plötzlich schien das Geschäft voll von Rotschöpfen zu sein, als Ron von seiner Familie umringt wurde. „Ron, bist du schon fertig?" wollte seine Mutter wissen. Ein älterer Junge mit Brille, Zwillinge, und ein jüngeres Mädchen warteten alle ungeduldig, dass Ron sich zu ihnen gesellte, wenn sie weiter einkaufen gingen.

Ron nahm sich das letzte Buch auf seiner Liste aus dem Kasten und meinte:" Alles fertig, Mum. Wir sehen uns dann später?" fragte er Harry.

Harry nickte schnell. „Sicher. Bis dann."

Aber bevor Ron mit seiner Familie gehen konnte, meldete sich einer der Zwillinge zu Wort: „Wer ist dein Freund, Ronald?"

Ron wurde rot, weil er vor seinem neuen Freund Ronald genannt wurde. „Das ist Mark Twist. Er ist ein Erstklässler, wie ich." Rons Vater kam dazu und, da er von dessen Interesse für alles, das etwas mit Muggeln zu tun hatte wusste, fügte er hinzu: „Er ist muggelgeboren."

Mr. Weasley lächelte Harry breit an und schüttelte seine Hand. „Hallo, Mark. Sind deine Eltern hier?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Hagrid führt mich heute durch die Winkelgasse."

„Cool", sagte einer der Zwillinge. Auch er schüttelte Harrys Hand und stellte sich als George vor.

Der andere Zwilling trat sofort vor und meinte: „Hör nicht auf ihn, Mark. Ich bin George, er ist Fred." Dann warf er einen dunklen Blick auf seinen Zwilling und sagte: „Gönn ihm ne Pause, Fred. Er ist neu in unserer Welt und wir müssen ihm Zeit geben, sich einzugewöhnen." Harry wäre beruhigt gewesen, hätte er George nicht murmeln gehört: „Und außerdem werden wir in der Schule noch genug Zeit haben, ihn zu quälen!"

Der älteste Junge schüttelte Harrys Hand und stellte sich wichtigtuerisch vor: „Percy Weasley, einer der Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts. Solltest du jemals Hilfe brauchen, zögere nicht, mich zu fragen, Mark. Es ist die Aufgabe eines jeden Vertrauensschülers, ein leitendes Licht und eine Quelle des Trosts für alle Schüler zu sein."

Harry dankte ihm ernst, musste sich aber zurückhalten, nicht laut zu lachen, als er sah, wie die Zwillinge die Augen rollten und hinter Percys Rücken Grimassen schnitten.

Mrs. Weasley lächelte Harry freundlich an und sagte: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein gutes Jahr in Hogwarts haben wirst, Mark. Es ist ein wundervoller Ort. Ginny hier", sie wies zu dem jungen Mädchen an ihrer Seite, „würde auch gerne schon gehen. Nur noch ein Jahr, bis sie sich euch anschließt!"

Das Mädchen errötete und versteckte ihr Gesicht. Harry wusste nicht ganz, was er sagen sollte, und begnügte sich mit einem: „Danke, Ma'am."

Nachdem die Vorstellungen beendet waren, sagte die Weasleyfamilie Harry auf Wiedersehen und gingen weiter ihres Weges. Harry war traurig, Ron gehen zu sehen. Er hoffte, ihn bald wieder zu sehen, weil er sehr nett zu sein schien. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Hagrid ungeduldig werden würde, fischte er seine restlichen Bücher und andere Artikel (so zum Beispiel seine Zaubertrankzutaten und den Kessel) heraus und teilte Hagrid mit, dass er bereit war, seine anderen Schulsachen einkaufen zu gehen.

In Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten suchte er sich ein paar gebrauchte Umhänge aus und Madam Malkin schneiderte sie zurecht, damit sie ihm passten. Harry war es gewohnt, Dudleys abgelegte Klamotten zu tragen, deshalb machte es ihm nichts aus, dass er keine neuen Umhänge kaufen konnte. Während Madam Malkin seine Maße nahm, war Hagrid verschwunden. Harry nahm an, dass er es satt hatte, ihn herum zu begleiten, und machte sich Sorgen, dass Hagrid sich entschließen würde, ihre Shoppingtour für beendet zu erklären, bevor er alle Artikel kaufen konnte. Mit dem Gedanken im Kopf, stimmte Harry schnell allen von Madam Malkins Vorschlägen zu und stand sehr still, als seine Umhänge mit Nadeln festgesteckt wurden. Er wollte sie so schnell wie möglich kaufen, so dass er das nächste auf der Liste kaufen konnte, bevor Hagrid die Geduld verlor.

„So, alles fertig", sagte Madam Malkin und tätschelte Harrys Schulter. „Ich muss sagen, du bist wahrscheinlich der Junge, der sich in meinem Geschäft jemals am besten benommen hat! Ich wünschte, sie würden alle so geduldig wie du still stehen. Ich erzähle ihnen immer, dass es so viel schneller ginge, wenn sie nur still stehen würden, aber keiner von ihnen hört auf mich."

Harry lächelte und dankte Madam Malkin für ihre Hilfe. Als er sich umdrehte um raus zu gehen, bemerkte er Hagrid durch das Fenster. Er war dankbar, dass er fertig war und Hagrid nicht auf ihn warten musste. Harry fragte sich verwirrt, warum der Riese zu einem Vogelkäfig in seiner Hand deutete. Eine wunderschöne, schneeweiße Eule war darin.

Harry trat vor den Klamottenladen und Hagrid begrüßte ihn mit einem: „Hey, Mark. Das ging ja schnell. Während du da drin warst, hab ich dir Hedwig hier besorgt. Es is' 'n Geschenk von mir, für dich, um dich in der Zaubererwelt willkommen zu heißen."

Harry fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Er starrte Hagrid ungläubig an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Hagrid ihm ein Geschenk gekauft hatte. Niemals zuvor hatte er in seinem Leben ein Geschenk bekommen. „Ich… Ich…" stotterte er. Hagrid schien zu verstehen, was Harry nicht ausdrücken konnte.

„Erwähn's nich' weiter", sagte er freundlich. „Wie ich dir schon gesagt hab, ich war selber mal 'n Schüler mit Stipendium. Ich dachte nich', dass du dir selber 'ne Eule leisten könntest, un' die sin' super nützlich, bringen deine Post un' alles."

„Danke!" hauchte Harry, als er Hedwigs Käfig ehrfurchtsvoll entgegennahm. „Ich werde gut für sie sorgen, Hagrid, das schwöre ich!"

Der stechende Blick, den er von Marks dunklen Augen erhielt, brachte Hagrid ganz aus der Fassung. Er war zufrieden, als er sah, wie vorsichtig der Junge den Käfig hielt. Es war selten, jemanden zu finden, der genauso vorsichtig mit Tieren umging, wie Hagrid selber. Aber da war etwas Seltsames an der Art, wie höflich und ernst der Junge war.

Da sie mit ihren Einkäufen fertig waren, nahmen Hagrid und Harry die U-Bahn zurück zu Harrys Apartment. Vor dem Haus dankte Harry dem Riesen höflich, dass er ihn zur Winkelgasse gebracht hatte.

„Das war doch nichts", winkte Hagrid ab. „Ich hab dich gern rumgeführt. Du wirst'n tolles Jahr in Hogwarts haben, mach dir da keinen Kopf!"

Harry fragte versuchsweise: „Wäre es okay, wenn ich ab und zu mal vorbeikommen würde? Es wäre schön, in Hogwarts jemanden zu kennen."

Hagrid strahlte. „Klar, Mark. Du bist immer willkommen. Meine Hütte is' genau auf den Anlagen, die kannste gar nich' verfehlen. Ich erwarte dich dann zum Tee, wenn du dich eingewöhnt hast, okay?"

Harry lächelte. „Danke, Hagrid. Ich freu mich drauf."

Als Hagrid sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, rief Harry ihm nach: „Hagrid, könnte ich dich um einen gefallen bitten?" Sobald er sich umgedreht hatte, hielt Harry den Arm, der Hedwigs Käfig hielt, hoch. „Es wird etwas – schwer – für meine Eltern, sich an eine Eule zu gewöhnen, glaube ich. Meine Mom… sie hat ein bisschen Angst vor Vögeln", log er. „Wäre es ein Problem… könntest du… Meinst du, du könntest Hedwig mit dir zurück nach Hogwarts nehmen? Ich werde ja in bloß ein paar Wochen da sein und kann mich dann um sie kümmern."

Hagrid nickte sofort. „Natürlich, Mark. Kein Problem. Es gibt 'ne Eulerei in Hogwarts." Auf Harrys seltsamen Blick hin erklärte er: „Das ist das Gebäude, in dem die Eulen nachts schlafen. Hedwig wird's da gut gehen."

Hagrid nahm ihm den Käfig ab und verabschiedete sich wieder, und Harry sah dem großen Mann zu, wie er die Straße hinunterging, wobei der Vogelkäfig an seiner Seite hin und her schwang. Der Junge schaffte mit großen Schwierigkeiten seinen Koffer, jetzt voll gestopft mit Büchern, Umhängen, Zaubertrankzutaten und seinem Kessel, in den Raum, den er mit so vielen anderen teilte. Er stopfte ihn in den Schrank und hoffte, dass keiner seiner Zimmergenossen zu verärgert sein würde, dass der große Koffer so viel Platz einnahm. Wenigstens war er abgeschlossen, so dass keine Gefahr bestand, dass irgendjemand hinein gucken würde.

Dann fasste Harry sich, um mit so viel Geduld wie möglich darauf zu warten, dass die nächsten zwei Wochen vorüber gehen würden. Hogwarts! Es rief nach ihm, mit dem Versprechen eines Zuhauses, dass er niemals gekannt hatte.

1 eigentlich hätte ich es mit „gezeichnet" übersetzt, aber es war extra in Anführungszeichen. Und das Wortspiel wäre verloren gegangen… naja.

2 sie schreibt immer „young boy"… Ein junger Junge hört sich ein bisschen blöd an.

_Ü/N: Tut mir Leid, nachdem ich etwa die Hälfte übersetzt hatte, hab ich die Lust hier dran verloren. Ich könnte jetzt einen Haufen Entschuldigungen anbringen, aber ich lass es lieber. Die Hauptschuld trägt meine Faulheit. Glaub ich. Wenn sie doch jemand hören möchte, kann ich sie im nächsten Kapitel in einer ÜN schreiben. :D_

_Sonst könnte ich noch hinzufügen, dass Hagrids Art zu reden nicht ganz einfach war. Ich hoffe, das ist okay so wie ich es übersetzt hab._

_Außerdem hatte ich Probleme mit dem Zauberstab. Ich habe immer wieder „die Wand" geschrieben, weil er nun mal „wand" im Englischen heißt und wir auch ein Wort haben, dass so geschrieben wird. Ich hoffe, ich habe keines übersehen. Wenn doch, zeigt bitte Nachsicht._

_Wer mich auf Fehler aufmerksam machen will, soll das gerne tun. :)_

**A/N: Wie immer, reviews sind willkommen. Danke!**


	3. Der Hogwarts Express

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**3. Kapitel – Der Hogwarts Express**

Als der Morgen des ersten Septembers gekommen war, zitterte Harry fast vor Aufregung. Er war Stunden früher aufgewacht, als er musste, aber er konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Er hatte die Zimmerdecke angestarrt, während er dem Schnarchen seiner Mitbewohner zuhörte, und seinen Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen.

Wie würde Hogwarts sein? Er würde durch dieselben Gänge laufen wie zuvor seine Mutter und sein Vater. Das Wissen, dass sie in der Vergangenheit dort gewesen waren, gab Harry das Gefühl, dass ihre Geister ihren Sohn beobachten würden.

Nach den Monaten, in denen er auf sich allein gestellt war, freute sich Harry, endlich wieder ein Kind zu sein. In Hogwarts würde er untergebracht und mit Essen versorgt werden, und Erwachsene würden für seine Sicherheit und die der anderen Schüler verantwortlich sein. Es war seltsam, dachte er, dass er sich immer eine Welt ohne Erwachsene vorgestellt hatte, eine Welt, in der er alles tun konnte, was er wollte. Aber er hatte nicht begriffen, was für ein Stress es war, zu wissen, dass es kein Sicherheitsnetz unter ihm gab – dass er selbst für seine Wohnung, Essen, Klamotten, und alles andere, das für das tägliche Überleben notwendig war, verantwortlich war.

Ja, er war sich gänzlich bewusst, dass die magische Welt die war, in der dieser psychopathische dunkle Lord hinter ihm her war. Aber diese Gefahr schien weit entfernt und eine Besorgnis für eine ferne Zukunft. Hier und jetzt dachte Harry eher daran, wie viel Spaß es machen würde, sich in den nächsten zehn Monaten nur auf sein Studium und darauf, Freunde zu schließen, zu konzentrieren.

Harry versuchte leise zu sein, um nicht seine Zimmerkameraden zu wecken, als er schließlich aus dem Bett stieg, sich anzog und vorsichtig seinen Koffer aus seinem Schrank nahm. Er schliff ihn durch den Raum und die Treppe hinunter. Seine Vermieterin wartete auf ihn, um ihn zu verabschieden und ihm zu sagen, dass sie wie gebeten ein Taxi zum Kings Cross Bahnhof arrangiert hatte.

Der Taxifahrer half Harry, seinen Koffer in das Auto und dann, sobald sie am Bahnhof angekommen waren, auch auf einen Wagen zu hieven. Harry bedankte sich bei dem Mann und gab ihm ein großzügiges Trinkgeld, obwohl er eine aufschießende Angst dabei verspürte, sein begrenztes Kapital auszugeben.

Als er am richtigen Bahnsteig war, konnte er Bahnsteig 93/4, an dem der Hogwarts Express abfahren sollte, nicht finden. Er stand zwischen Bahnsteig 9 und 10 und fragte sich, was er tun sollte. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Hagrid die Steinmauer im hinteren Teil des Tropfenden Kessels berührt hatte, um die Winkelgasse zu betreten. Musste man hier etwas Ähnliches tun? Hatte Hagrid vergessen, ihm ein geheimes Zeichen mitzuteilen? Hier gab es jedoch eine Menge Muggel, und er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Harry war kurz davor, seinen Zauberstab herauszunehmen, um mit ihm verstohlen gegen die Wand zwischen den Bahnsteigen zu tippen, als er die Weasleys sah. Er atmete erleichtert auf und eilte zu ihnen hinüber.

„Mark!" begrüßte ihn Ron lächelnd. „Wie geht's?"

Harry lächelte zurück und nickte der gesamten Gruppe grüßend zu. „Hallo. Bin ich froh, euch gefunden zu haben. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich auf Bahnsteig 93/4 kommen soll, Hagrid hat es mir nicht gesagt."

Fred machte sofort den Mund auf. „Du musst nur dreimal auf und ab springen und dabei wie ein Huhn glucken."

Mrs. Weasley schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Ignorier ihn einfach, Mark. Es ist ganz einfach. Percy hier wird als erster gehen und es dir vormachen."

Percy, der aufgrund von Freds Witz finster drein blickte, streckte sofort die Brust raus. „Ja, guck mir einfach zu, Mark. Du wirst sehen, dass du bloß durch die Wand gehen musst, die Bahnsteig 9 und 10 voneinander trennt. Es ist wichtig, genau die richtige Geschwindigkeit einzuhalten. Zu langsam, und dein Gepäckwagen schafft es vielleicht nicht durch. Zu schnell, und du läufst Gefahr, auf der anderen Seite zu stolpern oder nicht rechtzeitig stoppen zu können, bevor du mit jemandem zusammenstößt. Die Geschwindigkeit ist entscheidend…" Er hätte seinen Vortrag weiter ausgeführt, wenn George Percys Wagen nicht zur Wand geschubst hätte. „Hey!" Indem er ihm nachlief, schaffte Percy es grade noch, den Griff zu berühren, bevor er mit der Wand zusammenprallte. Sowohl der Wagen, als auch Percy verschwanden.

Die Zwillinge, Ron und Ginny lachten beim Anblick, wie Percy seinem Wagen hinterherlief. Harry musste selber lächeln, obwohl er erkennen konnte, dass Mrs. Weasley sich über die Zwillinge ärgerte. Sie drehte sich zu ihnen um und hielt ihnen eine Strafpredigt, dieses Jahr ja nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. „Ich möchte nichts davon hören, dass ihr einen Klo in die Luft gejagt habt, oder irgendwas!"

George grinste schelmisch und meinte: „Das ist eine großartige Idee, Mum!" Ohne weitere Predigten abzuwarten, machten sich er und sein Zwilling auf zur Wand, und wurden auch bald von ihr verschluckt.

„Lass und das auch so machen, Mark", schlug Ron vor. „Lass uns zusammen durch gehen."

Harry nickte dankbar. Er wusste, dass Ron vorher durch die Wand gegangen sein musste, als er seine älteren Brüder vor der Schule verabschiedet hatte. Er begriff, dass Ron das vorgeschlagen hatte, weil er sich denken konnte, wie nervös Mark war. Harry schluckte und holte tief Luft, bevor er den Griff seines Wagens packte und neben Ron durch die Wand lief.

Es war, wie durch einen Vorhang zu laufen. Er erschien fast sofort auf der anderen Seit, so dass Bahnsteig 93/4 direkt vor seiner Nase war. Der schimmernde, rote Hogwarts Express stieß stolz Dampfwolken aus, während er auf den Gleisen wartete. Schüler gingen rein und raus, während sie ihre Koffer in den Zug schafften und dann zurück auf den Bahnsteig sprangen, um sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden oder Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

„Cool, oder?" fragte Ron.

Harry nickte energisch. „Ja, es ist toll."

Sie verstauten ihre Koffer im Zug. Die Zwillinge tauchten noch einmal kurz auf, um den Jungs mit ihren schweren Koffern zu helfen, und liefen dann wieder davon, um Freunde zu suchen, die sie über den Sommer nicht sehen konnten. Harry fand, dass Ron unglaublich viel Glück hatte, so eine liebende Familie zu haben. Ron war von seinen Brüdern die Hälfte der Zeit genervt, und erachtete es als selbstverständlich, dass sie da waren, um ihm zu helfen. Aber Harry wusste, dass eine solche beiläufige Gefälligkeit keine Selbstverständlichkeit war. Dudley hätte daneben gestanden und über Harrys Kampf mit dem Koffer gelacht und niemals auch nur daran gedacht, ihm zu helfen.

Die Jungs hüpften zurück auf den Bahnsteig um sich von Mrs. Weasley und Ginny zu verabschieden, bevor der Zug abfuhr. Harry hielt sich schüchtern im Hintergrund, unsicher, was er tun sollte, als er beobachtete, wie Mrs. Weasley Ron umarmte und Rons Nase abwischte, um etwas Schmutz zu entfernen. Harrys Augen trafen Ginnys und sie lächelte ihm zu, wodurch sie leise ihre Belustigung über Rons Kampf mit ihrer Mutter teilte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Leute ihn einfach so anlächelten und wusste nicht sofort, wie er reagieren sollte. Als er endlich realisierte, dass er zurücklächeln sollte, war der Moment vorbei und Ron war den Fängen seiner Mutter entkommen.

Mrs. Weasleys Aufmerksamkeit wurde nun Harry zuteil und er fragte sich erschrocken, ob sie sein Gesicht auch reinigen wollte. Seine Augen waren hinter der Brille aufgerissen, als er ängstlich zusah, wie Mrs. Weasley auf ihn zukam. Aber sie glättete nur seine Haare und lächelte gütig. „Viel Spaß, Mark."

„Danke", flüsterte Harry undeutlich aufgrund des Kloßes in seinem Hals. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass überhaupt jemals irgendjemand sein Haar mit so viel Liebe berührt hatte. Es war unerwartet, als ein plötzliches, scharfes Verlangen nach seiner eigenen Mutter in seinem Herzen stach. Er schluckte schwer, um den Kloß loszuwerden. Er wandte sich ein bisschen blind zum Zug und murmelte ein rasches tschüss über seine Schulter zu Mrs. Weasley und Ginny.

Ron war schon ein paar Schritte vor Harry und kletterte aufgeregt in den Zug zurück. Er lief in das Abteil, die sie als ihre eigene auserkoren hatten und steckte seinen Kopf raus und rief laut auf Wiedersehen zu seiner Familie, nachdem er das Fenster geöffnet hatte. Harry fühlte sich fehl am Platz und begnügte sich darauf, kurz hinter Rons Schulter zu winken.

Der Zug tutete laut und fuhr langsam ab und Harry setzte sich steif auf seinen Platz, seine Hände um den Rand verkrampft. Ron löste sich vom Fenster und schaute Harry an, der mit gradem Rücken, angespanntem Gesicht und langsam weiß werdenden Knöcheln saß. Ron nickte sein stummes Verständnis und sagte nur: „Es wird ein tolles Jahr werden, Mark. Alle lieben Hogwarts."

Harry nickte, sagte aber nichts, und die beiden Jungen saßen in kameradschaftlicher Stille, als der Zug Kings Cross hinter sich ließ. Minuten vergingen so, und dann fing Ron an, über ein paar der wundervollen Dinge zu reden, die er in Hogwarts tun wollte, das wohl bedeutendste darunter Quidditch. Er erklärte die Spielregeln, die Harry sehr verwirrend fand, obwohl Ron ihm versicherte, dass es ein atemberaubendes Spiel war.

Als der Essenswagen vorbeikam, kaufte Harry ein paar Süßigkeiten, die er mit seinem neuen Freund teilen wollte. Er rechtfertigte den Kauf mit dem Gedanken, dass sein Stipendium für Schulsachen war, er aber sein Gehalt von seiner Arbeit im Restaurant für diese kleinen Extras verwendete. Wenn er Eltern gehabt hätte, hätten sie ihm doch sicherlich etwas Taschengeld dafür gegeben? Außerdem musste er sich über die Zaubererwelt informieren, und Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmackrichtungen und Schokofrösche zu essen, war fast so etwas wie forschen. Zufrieden mit seiner inneren Diskussion genoss Harry sein Essen.

Um jedweden Schuldgefühlen beizukommen, studierte er alle Informationen über die Zauberer auf den Schokofroschkarten, die er ausgepackt hatte, gewissenhaft. Er starrte aufmerksam auf seine erste Karte, in der Dumbledore auf ihn zurückblickte. Das war also der Direktor von Hogwarts. Er würde ihn bald persönlich treffen. Das war der Mann, der ihn zu den Dursleys gegeben hatte. Harry blickte finster auf das Bild hinunter. Aber als Ron ihn fragte, was los sei, log Harry und sagte: „nichts", bevor er wieder dazu überging, ungezwungen mit ihm zu plaudern.

Die Zeit ging schnell rum. Harry genoss jeden Moment, in dem er einfach nur da saß und mit einem Freund redete. Als die Stunden vorüber gingen, bekamen die Jungs ab und zu ein paar Besucher. Fred und George kamen vorbei, um hallo zu sagen und ihren Freund Lee Jordan vorzustellen, der Harry eine Tarantel zeigte. Percy hatte dieselbe Idee gehabt, zu prüfen, wie es seinem Bruder ging, und Lee versteckte den Behälter mit der Spinne hinter seinem Rücken, als er Percy in der Tür zum Abteil sah.

Percy sah argwöhnisch von seinen Zwillingsbrüdern zu Lee, aber sie sahen mit unschuldigen Gesichtern zurück. Er hatte lang genug mit Fred und George zusammengelebt, als dass er darauf rein fallen könnte, aber er konnte nichts Schlimmes entdecken, weshalb er seine Aufmerksam einfach auf seinen jüngsten Bruder richtete. „Hi, Ron." Er nickte Harry höflich zu. „Hi, Mark. Kommt ihr beide zurecht? Keine Probleme?"

Beide Jungs bestätigten, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Ich kontrolliere alle Abteile, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Erstklässler keine Fragen haben. Als Vertrauensschüler bin ich der Meinung, dass diese Aufmerksamkeit die Nerven beruhigt."

Fred schnaubte, als Percy so wichtigtuerisch redete. „Du willst doch nur herausfinden, ob Harry Potter im Zug ist." Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Name erwähnt werden würde, und schreckte keuchend auf. Glücklicherweise sah gerade niemand zu ihm hin und sein Verhalten blieb während des Gesprächs zwischen den Brüdern unbemerkt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Percy steif.

„Gib's auf, Perce", erwiderte George. „Jeder weiß, dass Harry Potter dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts kommt. Selbst wenn er überlebt hat, nachdem er von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel weggelaufen ist, keiner hat eine Ahnung, wo er ist, und er ist nicht auf der Schülerliste von Hogwarts dieses Jahr."

Die anderen Jungen sahen traurig aus, und eine kurze Stille füllte das Abteil. „Wer ist Harry Potter?" fragte Harry. Er schätzte diese Frage als sicher ein. Würde das nicht jeder Muggelgeborene fragen?

Sofort versuchten alle fünf Jungs, das zu erklären, froh, ein neues Publikum für diese spannende Geschichte zu haben. Ihre miteinander konkurrierenden Stimmen füllten die Luft. Schließlich sagte Percy: „Das reicht! Ich fange an, und ihr könnt die Geschichte zu Ende führen." Als sie widerwillig nickte, find Percy an: „Harry Potter ist ein Junge, der als Baby den größten dunklen Lord, den die Zaubererwelt je erlebt hat, besiegte. Du-weißt-schon-wer tötete seine Eltern und versuchte, auch ihn umzubringen, aber aus einem unbekannten Grund prallte der Fluch von dem Baby ab und tötete stattdessen Du-weißt-schon-wen. Harry war so ein Held, dass es einen Haufen Zauberer gab, die ihn gerne in ihrer Familie großgezogen hätten. Ich weiß, dass unsere Eltern ihn gerne bei sich gehabt hätten! Aber stattdessen wurde Harry zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel geschickt, die Muggel sind. Viele Leute waren damals verärgert darüber. Stell dir vor, Muggel! Aber Harrys Eltern hatten kein Testament geschrieben, und das Gesetz legt ganz klar fest, dass ein Waise zu seinen nächsten Verwandten muss, wenn die Eltern nichts anderes in ihrem Testament vorgesehen haben."

Fred konnte nicht länger still sein, und fuhr fort. „Dumbledore war derjenige, der Harry zu seinen Verwandten gebracht hat. Diesen Sommer musste Dumbledore dafür, dass er Harry bei ihnen untergebracht hat, sogar eine Untersuchung im Ministerium über sich ergehen lassen, weil es herausgekommen ist, dass sie überhaupt keine nette Familie waren. Die Öffentlichkeit ist wirklich wütend, und das Ministerium will Dumbledore die Schuld geben."

Percy versteifte sich ob dieser Kritik an der Regierung. „Sie haben nur ihre Arbeit getan – versuchen, herauszufinden, warum so ein Fehler gemacht worden ist! Auf jeden Fall musste sogar das Ministerium zugeben, dass Dumbledore nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte. Gesetz ist Gesetz."

George meldete sich auch zu Wort. „Wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass Harrys Tante und Onkel so schrecklich sind, hätten sie ihn natürlich nicht bei ihnen gelassen. Aber sie wussten es nicht bis zu diesem Sommer, als die Schutzzauber auf dem Haus eines Tages aus irgendeinem Grund fielen."

Auf Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hin, erklärte Ron: „Die Schutzzauber wurden auf das Haus, in dem Harry gelebt hat, gesprochen, um ihn vor den Todessern zu beschützen…" Rons Stimme hatte sich gesenkt, als er das Wort ‚Todesser' aussprach, als ob er eine Geistergeschichte erzählen würde. In einem packenden Ton fuhr er fort: „den Anhängern Du-weißt-schon-wems."

Lee, der sich außen vorgelassen vorkam, fügte hinzu: „Alle suchen jetzt nach Harry, aber keiner hat auch nur eine Ahnung, wo er ist. Alle Suchzauber schlagen fehl und keine Eule konnte ihn finden. Manche denken, er wäre tot."

Die Weasleys widersprachen alle, und wieder füllte eine Vielzahl durcheinander redender Stimmen das Abteil. Letzten Endes stellte Percy die Ordnung wieder her und fuhr fort: „Harry hätte dieses Jahr in Hogwarts anfangen sollen. Es gibt immer noch eine Möglichkeit, dass er einen Weg nach Hogwarts gefunden hat und da sein wird." Auf Freds skeptischen Blick hin, sagte Percy abwehrend: „Ich bin nicht der einzige, der so denkt! Das Ministerium schickt einen Abgeordneten zur Einführungszeremonie heut Abend. Er wird alle Schüler beobachten, nur für den Fall, dass Harry Potter irgendwie nach Hogwarts gekommen ist."

Als die anderen Jungen Harry über sein Wissen von dem Ministeriumsbeamten fragten, dachte Harry über diese Information, die er gerade bekommen hatte, nach. Also war jeder bereit, Dumbledore dafür zu vergeben, ihn bei den Dursleys sitzen zu lassen. Sie vergaben schnell, weil sie nicht diejenigen gewesen waren, die gezwungen wurden, mit Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon zu leben. Dumbledore oder das Ministerium oder wer auch immer Nachforschungen über ihn anstellen sollte. Er war zehn Jahre lang dort! Aber nicht auch nur einmal hatte irgendjemand sich die Mühe gegeben, herauszufinden, ob es ihm gut ging. Die Weasleys und Lee Jordan redeten vielleicht über Harry Potter, als ob er eine Art Held wäre, aber die Zaubererwelt hatte ihm schnell genug den Rücken gekehrt.

Harry war froh, zu wissen, dass ein Ministeriumsbeamter an dem Abend in der Schule sein würde. Er würde vorsichtig sein müssen, nicht zu tun oder zu sagen, dass ihn verraten würde. Aber gut vorbereitet war gut bewaffnet. Er würde jetzt erwarten, dass jemand sein Geheimnis lüften wollte und bereit sein, seine Enthüllung zu vermeiden.

Es war seltsam, von den anderen Jungen etwas über sein Leben zu hören. Obwohl Harry wusste, dass sie Ereignisse aus seinem eigenen Leben aufzählten, schien es wie eine Geschichte über jemand anderen. Harry konnte sich natürlich nicht daran erinnern, den dunklen Lord umgebracht zu haben. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, zu wissen, dass so viele Leute ihn als Held sahen. Er war es gewohnt, dass die Dursleys ihm sagten, er wäre nutzlos.

„_Wenn"_, dachte Harry, _„ich nur sicherstellen könnte, dass dieser dunkle Lord wirklich tot ist, könnte ich wieder Harry Potter sein, und jeder wird mich lieben."_

Harry Tagtraum, als Held in der Zaubererwelt willkommen geheißen zu werden, füllten seinen Kopf angenehm für die nächste Stunde, oder auch zwei. Er und Ron wurden für den Großteil der Fahrt allein gelassen. Sie sagten kurz hallo zu einem muggelgeborenen Mädchen, Hermine Granger, die vorbeikam, um nach einer Kröte zu suchen, die ein anderer Junge verloren hatte. Ron dachte scheinbar, dass sie etwas zu wichtigtuerisch war und ihn an Percy erinnerte. Aber Harry dachte, sie schien nett.

Hermine war in ihr Abteil geplatzt, ihre buschigen Haare schwingend und voll manischer Energie. Harry, der sich in Gruppen unangenehm fühlte, erkannte Hermines schlechtes Selbstvertrauen schnell. Sie nutzte ihre Jagd nach der Kröte, um ihre fehlenden Freunde zu überdecken, dachte Harry. Er bemerkte, dass sie nicht zusammen mit dem Besitzer der Kröte oder einem anderen Freund nach ‚Trevor' suchte, was das betraf. Sie ging von einem Abteil zum nächsten und gab vor, dass sie eine wichtige Aufgabe zu tun hatte, so dass sie nicht ein einem alleine oder mit anderen Kindern, bei denen sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sie nicht leiden konnten, in einem Abteil sitzen musste.

Nachdem beide Jungs verneinten, jeweils eine Kröte gesehen zu haben, gab es eine unangenehme Stille. „Ich bin Hermine Granger. Und ihr seid?"

Ich bin Ron Weasley", sagte der Junge höflich.

Hermine sah auf seine roten Haare und fragte: „Hast du im Zug irgendwelche Brüder? Ich glaube, ich habe Zwilling und einen Vertrauensschüler gesehen, die mit dir verwandt sein könnten."

Ron gab verdrießlich zu, dass er einer von den vielen Weasleys war, die nach Hogwarts gingen. Hermine erzählte: „Ich bin ein Einzelkind. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich eine Hexe war oder es so was wie Hogwarts überhaupt gibt, bevor ich meinen Brief erhielt. Ich hatte keine älteren Brüder oder Schwestern, die schon dahin gegangen sind."

Harry hörte die unterschwellige Nervosität in ihrer Stimme. Er wusste, dass Ron nicht verstehen konnte, wie Angst einflößend es für einen Muggelgeborenen war, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Aber Harry wusste genau, wie Hermine sich fühle. Deshalb lächelte er freundlich und machte Anstalten, ihre Hand zu schütteln. „Hi. Ich bin Mark Twist. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin auch muggelgeboren. Ich glaube, du wirst merken, dass wir auch nicht die einzigen sind."

Hermine schüttelte seine Hand und lächelte zurück. „Oh, ich mach mir keine Sorgen", behauptete sie, obwohl Harry meinte, einen Anflug von Erleichterung in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Ich hab alle Kursbücher über den Sommer gelesen, und ich glaube, ich kann das ganz gut. Wie auch immer, ich suche wohl besser weiter nach Trevor. Bis später."

Die Jungs verabschiedeten sich gehorsam. Ron war irritiert, dass irgendein Schüler im Sommer lernen würde, und schien aufgrund dieser Tatsache wütend auf Hermine zu sein. Harry verstand jedoch, dass Hermine versuchen musste, ein bisschen Kontrolle über die Situation zu gewinnen. Er hatte jede Absicht, selbst so viel wie möglich zu lernen. Er wollte auch zu den Reinblütern ‚aufholen', die mit dem Wissen, dass er sich jetzt noch erarbeiten musste, aufgewachsen waren und es für selbstverständlich hielten. Außerdem konnte er jeden Vorteil, den er kriegen konnte, brauchen, wenn er sich Sorgen um dunkle Lords und Todesser machen musste.

Es gab eine sehr unangenehme Begegnung im Zug. Ein paar Stunden, bevor sie im Bahnhof in Hogsmeade ankamen, wo sie aussteigen würden, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Junge mit einem spitzen Gesicht und blonden Haaren trat ein, gefolgt von zwei anderen, größeren Jungen. Der Jung sah sich im Abteil um und entschied sofort, dass die zwei darin nicht wichtig waren. „Ich weiß, wer du bist", sagte er gehässig zu Ron. „Du bist ein Weasley!" In einem arroganten Ton fuhr er wichtigtuerisch fort: „Ich bin Draco Malfoy." Ein Moment verging, und dann fügte er hinzu: „Mein Vater ist Lucius Malfoy." Er wartete, als ob er erwartete, dass Ron und Mark äußerst beeindruckt sein würden.

Ron murmelte in seinen (nicht vorhandenen) Bart: „Große Sache." Draco beachtete ihn jedoch nicht und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Mark zu. „Wer bist du?" wollte er wissen.

„Ich bin Mark Twist", sagte Harry. Widerwillig streckte er seine Hand aus, um Dracos zu schütteln, aber der ignorierte ihn.

„Wer ist deine Familie?" erkundigte sich Draco. Auf Harrys verwirrten Blick hin erläuterte er: „Sind deine Eltern Zauberer?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein, ich bin muggelgeboren", log er.

Dracos Augen wurden schmal und er grinste Harry höhnisch an. „Merlin! Hogwarts geht vor die Hunde! Der halbe Zug scheint mit Schlammblütern voll zu sein! Ich hätte nach Durmstrang gehen sollen, wo sie die richtige Ansichte haben, nur Purblüter zu unterrichten."

Ron war bei dem Wort ‚Schlammblüter' aufgesprungen. Er ballte seine Fäuste wütend und sagte zu Draco: „Hau ab. Ich wünschte auch, dass du nach Durmstrang gegangen wärst! Benutze niemals das Wort ‚Schlammblut' in meiner Nähe!"

Dracos Leibwächter traten drohend einen Schritt vor. Der blonde Junge winkte sie träge zurück. „Es ist okay. Ich gehe. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, _hier_ zu bleiben. Mein Vater sagt, alle in deiner Familie sind Blutsverräter, Weasley, und ich kann sehen, dass es wahr ist. Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht mal angefangen, und du hängst schon mit einem Schlammblut", er sagte das Wort absichtlich, offensichtlich, um Ron zu provozieren, „rum."

Er verließ das Abteil und nahm seine Kumpane mit sich. Rons Gesicht war rot und er hatte ganz klar Schwierigkeiten, sein Temperament zu zügeln. Er wandte sich zu Harry und versicherte: „Ignorier ihn einfach. Zum Glück sind nicht alle Zauberer wie er, aber leider gibt es andere Purblüter wie ihn, die denken, dass sie was Besonderes sind, nur weil ihre Eltern und Großeltern Zauberer waren. Aber Kinder aus Muggelfamilien können genauso magisch sein, wie Kinder von Zauberern."

Harry genoss das Gefühl, von einem Freund verteidigt zu werden. Draco Malfoy erinnerte Harry zu sehr an seinen Cousin Dudley. Aber wenn Dudley ihn schikaniert hatte, war niemand zu seiner Verteidigung gekommen. Er war es gewohnt, verhöhnt und beleidigt zu werden, deshalb kümmerte ihn Draco nicht. Aber er konnte sehen, dass Ron immer noch aufgeregt war. Er versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich lasse mich nicht von ihm ärgern. Er ist bloß eingebildet. Aber was ist ein Schlammblut?"

Rons Gesicht wurde röter, falls das noch möglich war. „Es ist ein Schimpfwort für Muggelgeborene", erklärte er. „Wenn ein Vertrauensschüler gehört hätte, dass Draco das Wort benutzt hat, hätte er sicher nachsitzen müssen." Ron war eine Minute still; er genoss offensichtlich den Gedanken an Draco beim Nachsitzen.

Endlich zwang er sich, sich zu beruhigen, und nachdem er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte, meinte er: „Wie auch immer, wenn wir Glück haben, müssen wir ihn nicht allzu oft sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nach Slytherin kommen wird, und ich werde wahrscheinlich nach Gryffindor kommen. Ich hoffe mal, dass du auch in Gryffindor sein wirst."

„Was meinst du?"

„Oh, stimmt ja. Du weißt es nicht. Na ja, alle Schüler werden in vier Gruppen sortiert, die Häuser genannt werden. Das ist die Gruppe, mit der du schläfst, isst, und zum Unterricht gehst. Gryffindor ist für die Mutigen. Meine Eltern und alle meine Brüder waren dort. Ich glaube, wenn ich nicht dahin komme, werde ich enterbt!" Obwohl Ron das sagte, war es für Harry klar, dass er sich nicht wirklich Sorgen machte. Es musste nett sein, war ein flüchtiger Gedanke in seinem Kopf, sich so sicher zu sein, dass seine Familie einen liebt, dass man sich keine Sorgen machte, jemals von ihnen im Stich gelassen zu werden.

Ron fuhr fort: „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir beide im selben Haus sein werden. Ravenclaw ist für die Superhirne, Hufflepuff für die treuen und fleißigen und Slytherin ist für die listigen und ehrgeizigen. Fast alle Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem kamen aus Slytherin. Malfoys Vater war auch ein bekannter Verfechter für Du-weißt-schon-wen. Ich wette, Draco kommt nach Slytherin."

Harry erwiderte aufrecht: "Na, ich hoffe auch, dass wir ins selbe Haus kommen. Lass uns beide nach Gryffindor sortiert werden!"

Ron lächelte. „Wir können uns das nicht aussuchen. Es gibt eine Art Test, oder so, der entscheidet, in welches Haus wir platziert werden. Fred und George haben gesagt, wir müssen gegen einen Troll kämpfen, aber ich glaube ihnen nicht." Trotz seinen Worten sah er ein wenig unsicher aus.

Harry hatte nun eine neue Sorge, über die er nachdenken musste. Was für ein Test? Was, wenn er in dasselbe Haus kam, wie dieser schreckliche Draco Malfoy? Hatte er endlich seinen ersten Freund auf der Welt gefunden, nur um jetzt von ihm getrennt zu werden?

Zum Glück konnten die Jungen nicht so viel Zeit damit verbringen, sich Sorgen zu machen, weil der Zug langsamer wurde und sie begriffen, dass sie ihre Schulumhänge anziehen mussten. Die letzten paar Minuten vergingen mit einer Aufregung, als beide Jungs schnell ihre Koffer von der Ablage über den Sitzen runter holten und ihre Umhänge herausholten.

**AN: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Wenn ihr nur wüsstet, wie sehr ein Autor es liebt, Feedback über seine Geschichten zu hören, würdet ihr nicht zögern, auf den Review Knopf dort unten zu drücken. Sogar eine einfache Nachricht wird sehr geschätzt. Danke!**

_ÜN: Ich bin ja schon fertig! Diesmal nicht so eine lange Wartezeit. Beim Übersetzen habe ich eine Menge Flüchtigkeitsfehler gemacht (und bemerkt), aber ich hab wahrscheinlich auch noch welche übersehen. Bitte nehmt mir das nicht krumm. Auch die Rechtschreibprüfung in Word sieht nicht alles. Ich hoffe, die Geschwindigkeit ist so okay – schneller werd ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, außer die Kapitel werden noch kürzer. ;)_


	4. Die Einführungszeremonie

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**4. Kapitel – Die Einführungszeremonie**

Sobald der Zug hielt, waren Harry und Ron unter den ersten, die ausstiegen. Anfangs gab es ein aufgeregtes Durcheinanderwuseln, als die ganzen Kinder herum liefen und Verwirrung vorherrschte. Innerhalb einer kurzen Zeit fassten sich die älteren Schüler und begannen ihren Weg zu den Kutschen, die sie nach Hogwarts bringen würden. Harry hörte eine tiefe Stimme dröhnen: „Erstklässler hierher!"

Harry suchte nach demjenigen, zu dem die Stimme gehörte und fand Hagrid, der seinen Mantel aus Maulwurfsfell trug und so zersaust wie immer aussah. Er bemerkte, dass einige der anderen Erstklässler den Riesen mit weiten Augen ängstlich ansahen. Harry lächelte für sich selbst. Zumindest hier hatte er einen Vorteil gegenüber seinen Klassenkameraden. Er hatte Hagrid schon getroffen, und wusste, dass er ein gutes Herz hatte.

Hagrid erblickte Harry und rief ihm einen fröhlichen Gruß zu. „Na, wie isses, Mark! Alles okay? Hat dir der Hogwarts Express gefallen?"

Harry nickte und rief zurück: „Es war großartig, Hagrid. Danke!" Ein paar andere Schüler sahen ihn bewundernd an, davon beeindruckt, dass er den gewaltigen Mann kannte.

Als Hagrid denk Erstklässlern winkte, sich zu ihm zu begeben, gingen Harry und Ron als erste nach vorne, um sich vor dem Wildhüter zu versammeln. Andere folgten widerwillig und rissen sich nicht unbedingt darum, so nah bei dem Angst einflößenden Mann zu sein. Hagrid lächelte freundlich zu ihnen herunter und erklärte, dass sie mit Booten über den dunklen, bedrohlichen See fahren würden, um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Obwohl sich die Augen noch ängstlicher weiteten, als sie das hörten, wagte es keiner, zu protestieren.

So fanden sich die Schüler eine kurze Zeit später auf dem See wieder und nahmen ihren ersten Anblick von Hogwarts auf. Harry starrte hoch auf die überwältigende Sicht und merkte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals formte. Er war von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Irgendwie fühlte sich dieser beeindruckende Ort, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, nach Zuhause an. Es schien, als ob die Burg auf ihn wartete, und sich genauso darauf freute, ihn zu treffen, wie er sich freute, anzukommen.

Nachdem Harry und die anderen aus den Booten gekrabbelt waren, sobald sie an der Burg angekommen waren, wurden sie von einer älteren Frau erwartet, die aufrecht stand und streng aussah. Sie stellte sich als Professor McGonagall vor. Harry erkannte den Namen von seinem Brief von Hogwarts.

Obwohl sie sie auf ein paar der Kinder furcht einflößend wirkte (ein Junge mit einem rundem Gesicht, der eine Kröte hielt, schien zu zittern), konnte Harry sehen, dass Professor McGonagall keine gemeine Frau war. Er war ein Experte darin, den Charakter von Erwachsenen um ihn herum zu lesen. Er wusste, dass diese Frau streng war, auf eine Weise, die keinen Unsinn duldete. Nicht wie seine Tante Petunia, die streng auf eine Art war, die ‚ich kann dich nicht leiden und werde es auch nie' ausdrückte.

Als Professor McGonagalls Augen auf ihn fielen, brachte Harry ein vorsichtiges Lächeln zustande. Sie lächelte leicht zurück und der Junge sah einen Funken Überraschung in ihren Augen. Er könnte wetten, dass sie es gewohnt war, dass die meisten Schüler zu viel Angst vor ihr hatten, um zu lächeln.

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, als Professor McGonagall erklärte, dass sie in die Große Halle gebracht werden würden, wo sie einen Hut aufsetzen und so erfahren würden, in welches Haus sie gehörten. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert sein sollte oder nicht. Ja, er war froh, dass der Test nichts Furcht erregendes war, aber was, wenn der Hut ihn nach Slytherin schicken würde?

Als die Türen zur Großen Hallen weit aufgestoßen wurden, stockte Harry der Atem. Er hörte, wie auch die anderen Kinder nach Luft schnappten. Es war wunderschön! Kerzen hingen mitten in der Luft und die Decke war verzaubert, so dass sie wie der Nachthimmel aussah. (Zumindest war das, was Hermine Granger einem anderen Schüler erklärte.) Harry marschierte mit den anderen Erstklässlern durch die Halle, an den Tischen vorbei, die mit älteren Schülern, die die neuen Schüler neugierig anstarrten, vollbesetzt waren, um vor einem großen Tisch stehen zu bleiben, an dem der Direktor und die Lehrer saßen.

Harry sah den Direktor neugierig an. Das war also Albus Dumbledore! Er hatte einen langen, wallenden Bart und strahlte Autorität aus. In dem Moment schenkte er den Erstklässlern ein großväterliches, wohlwollendes Lächeln, mit dem er sie still zu beruhigen versuchte. Der Direktor schien so nett zu sein. Aber Harry würde vorsichtig sein, ehe er ihm vertraute. Das war der Mann, der ihn zu zehn elendigen Jahren mit missbräuchlichen Verwandten verurteilt hatte. Harry lächelte nicht zurück, als Dumbledores Augen zu ihm wanderte, nachdem er auch die anderen Schüler angesehen hatte. Aber der Junge wusste, dass der Direktor das Fehlen einer Erwiderung seiner Nervosität zusprach. Viele seiner Klassenkameraden lächelten auch nicht.

Bevor er sich zu den anderen Schülern umdrehte, warf Harry einen schnellen Blick auf den Rest des Tisches. Er bemerkte, dass Hagrid sich jetzt zu den anderen Lehrern gesellt hatte und gerade Platz nahm. Er erkannte Professor Quirrell, den er im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen hatte. Er trug einen seltsamen Turban um den Kopf. Es für einen komischen Modegeschmack dieser Mann hatte! Es gab eine Menge lächelnder Gesichter und einen Lehrer, einen Mann mit fettigen Haaren und einer großen Hakennase, der finster und in einer allgemein unfreundlichen Art umherblickte. Er sieht nicht aus, als ob er hier sein wollte, dachte Harry zu sich selbst.

Er fuhr mit seiner kurzen Übersicht fort und sah einen Mann am Ende des langen Tisches, der fehl am Platz zu sein schien. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Lehrern, die Umhänge trugen, war dieser Mann in einem Muggelanzug. Einen kurzen Moment fragte Harry sich, wer das sein könnte. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Das war der Abgeordnete vom Ministerium, den Percy im Zug erwähnt hatte. Er war hier, um zu überprüfen, ob Harry Potter nicht doch seinen Weg nach Hogwarts gefunden hatte

Harry senkte schnell seinen Blick, um jegliche Anzeichen von Beunruhigung zu verstecken, und drehte sich zu den Schülertischen um. Sobald er seine Augen wieder hob, waren alle Gedanken an den Ministeriumsbeamten vergessen. Dutzende von Augen starrten ihn und die anderen Erstklässler an. Harry war es nicht gewohnt, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Und wann immer zuvor Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm lag, war es normalerweise unangenehm. Harry schluckte schwer und hielt sich so gerade wie möglich, mit erhobenem Kinn. Er würde niemandem erlauben, zu sehen, dass er nervös war. Er hatte während seinem kurzen Aufenthalt in der Muggelwelt gelernt, dass Leute einem eher vertrauten, wenn man sich ruhig verhielt.

Ohne, dass er es wusste, brachte ihm seine Gelassenheit mehr Aufmerksamkeit ein, als es seine Nervosität getan hätte. Der Direktor und einige der Lehrer bemerkten die seltsam aristokratische Haltung des Jungen. Mit seinem geraden Rücken und dem erhobenen Kinn sah es aus, als ob er alle herausforderte, etwas an ihm auszusetzen zu haben. „Ein kleiner Prinz", dachte der finster dreinblickende Lehrer geringschätzig. „So erwachsen", dachte Professor McGonagall. „Ein geborener Anführer", dachte Professor Dumbledore.

Ein dreibeiniger Stuhl wurde nach vorne gebracht und ein zerlumpter, alter Hut darauf platziert. Harry war so überrascht wie die anderen Erstklässler, als der Hut anfing, ein Lied zu singen. Nachdem er ein geistreiches Gedicht über die Eigenschaften der vier Häuser gesungen hatte, wurde der Hut still und die ganze Halle brach in Applaus aus. Professor McGonagall nahm eine Schriftrolle heraus und begann, die Namen derjenigen aufzurufen, die den Hut aufsetzen und in Häuser sortiert werden sollten.

Nach einer Reihe von Namen gerufen wurden und diese Kinder sich zu ihren Häusern gesellt hatten, zögerte Professor McGonagall. Sie starrte das Pergament an und blickte schließlich auf, um zu sagen: „Potter, Harry." Sofort herrschte Stille im Raum. Jeder hielt den Atem an, und Harry merkte, dass einige Lehrer sich in ihren Sitzen nach vorne lehnten. Der Ministeriumsbeamte stand sogar auf und Harry sah, wie der Kopf des Mannes sich drehte, als er die ganze Große Halle begutachtete. Dachten sie, dass Harry in einer Ecke auf sein Zeichen wartete, die Bühne zu betreten? Das war doch lächerlich!

Augenblicke vergingen und niemand antwortete. Getuschel brach aus und ein raschelndes Geräusch entstand, als Kinder sich in ihren Sitzen wandten. Professor McGonagall musste scheinbar Tränen zurückhalten, als sie den nächsten Namen auf der Liste aufrief.

Während Harry geduldig darauf wartete, an der Reihe zu sein, fühlte er ein seltsames Ziehen in seinem Geist. Er war fast, als ob jemand flüstern würde. Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg und versuchte, zuzuhören. Nach einem kurzen Moment begriff er, dass jemand versuchte, in seinen Kopf zu gucken. Er trat vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurück. Wer? Er sah sich um, aber er konnte im See der Gesichter der Schüler nichts erkennen. Sie schienen auf ein Mädchen zu gucken, dass gerade auf dem Stuhl darauf wartete, sortiert zu werden. Wieder ein Ziehen in seinem Kopf. Hinter ihm?

Vorsichtig sah Harry über seine Schulter und versuchte zu erkennen, ob jemand zu ihm herüber sah. Sofort wurde sein Blick von den Augen des Ministeriumsbeamten gefangen. Der Mann schien überrascht zu sein, dass Harry ihn ansah. Sofort hörte das Ziehen auf und der Mann sah etwas durcheinander aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte der Junge, dass Dumbledore zwischen ihm und dem Ministeriumsabgeordneten hin und hersah.

„Twist, Mark!" Harry hörte, wie sein Name gerufen wurde und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm setzte sich Dumbledore aufrechter hin. Das war also der Junge, der, wie Ollivander ihm erzählt hatte, nun den Zwillingszauberstab zu Voldemorts besaß. Er, Dumbledore, hatte sofort einen Eindruck von den Führungsqualitäten des Jungen gehabt. Und er war gerade Zeuge davon geworden, wie der Junge auf etwas reagiert hatte, dass offensichtlich ein Versuch Mr. Cronings vom Ministerium gewesen war, Legilimentik auf ihn anzuwenden. Der Junge besaß allerdings sehr fortgeschrittene Magie, wenn er erkennen konnte, wann Legilimentik benutzt wurde. Wenn man zu diesen seltsamen Umständen noch hinzufügte, dass sein Name nicht auf der Hogwartsschülerliste erschienen war bis vor gerade einmal ein paar Wochen, dann musste er ein achtsames Auge auf diesem Jungen haben!

Harry saß auf dem Stuhl und setzte den Sprechenden Hut auf seinen Kopf. Er fiel über seinen Kopf und sofort fühlte er, wie er durch seine Gedanken wühlte. „Du hast eine Menge Mut, wie ich sehe. Aber, was für ein Durst nach Wissen! Und dein Wunsch nach Freundschaft ist noch größer! Also würden Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zu dir passen. Nur welches? Aber, warte…" Er zögerte und dann sagte er, seine Wörter in die Länge ziehend und sehr beeindruckt klingend: „Du bist _durchtrieben_, was?"

Harry erstarrte. Bedeutete das, dass der Sprechende Hut sein Geheimnis entdeckt hatte? Würde der Hut Dumbledore etwas erzählen? Aber der Hut, der seine Gedanken hörte, versicherte dem Jungen: „Deine Geheimnisse sind sicher bei mir, _Harry_. Ich bin nur hier, um zu entscheiden, welches Haus am besten zu dir passen würde. Und Slytherin ist offensichtlich das beste Haus für dich!"

Der Sprechende Hut öffnete seine Krempe, um seine Entscheidung bekannt zu geben, aber Harry brüllte in seinem Kopf: „Warte! Nicht Slytherin! Bitte!"

Der Sprechende Hut zögerte. „Warum nicht Slytherin? Slytherin kann die zu Großem verhelfen."

Harry flehte: „Ich will nicht in ein Haus, dass voll von Leuten ist, die Muggelgeborene hassen. Kann ich nicht nach Gryffindor? Mein Freund Ron denkt, er wird dorthin kommen und ich möchte bei ihm bleiben. Bitte?"

Der Sprechende Hut dachte über seine Bitte nach. „Nun ja, du würdest in jedem Haus zurechtkommen Wenn du Gryffindor willst, warum nicht?" Der Hut öffnete seine Krempe ein zweites Mal und rief: „Gryffindor!"

Harry lächelte, als er den Hut vom Kopf nahm und zum Gryffindor-Tisch ging, an dem ihn höflicher Applaus willkommen hieß. Die Weasleyjungen schüttelten alle freundlich seine Hand und Harry hoffte, dass Ron auch wirklich in dieses Haus sortiert werden würde.

Währenddessen sah Dumbledore neugierig zu dem neuen Gryffindor hinüber. Das Zögern des Sprechenden Hutes war nicht unbemerkt an ihm vorübergegangen. Es was offensichtlich, dass der Sprechende Hut anfangs vorgehabt hatte, Mark Twist in ein anderes Haus zu sortieren und dass der Junge den Hut überzeugt hatte, ihn stattdessen nach Gryffindor zu schicken. Welches Haus hatte der Hut für ihn vorgesehen? Slytherin? Und der Junge hatte diese Wahl abgelehnt und Gryffindor ausgewählt. Interessant!

Die Einführungszeremonie endete und nach ein paar kurzen Worten seinerseits begannen die Schüler zu essen. Dumbledore bemerkte, wie froh Mark Twist war, als Ron Weasley zu ihm am Gryffindor-Tisch kam. Nun, die Weasleys waren eine Purblutfamilie mit einer starken Verbindung zur guten Seite. Es war ermutigend, dass der Junge sich mit den Weasleys anfreunden wollte.

Harry spürte Augen auf ihm und sah zum Lehrertisch hoch. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Direktor ihn angestarrt hatte. Wenn das wahr war, hatte der Direktor allerdings weggeschaut, bevor er ihn dabei erwischen konnte. Stattdessen sah Harry zu, wie der Direktor dem Ministeriumsbeamten ein Zeichen gab, zu ihm zu kommen. Der Zauberer lehnte sich über Dumbledores Schultern, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. Harry wusste, dass er über ihn sprechen musste, weil der Mann kurz zu ihm herüber sah. Dumbledore blickte jedoch nicht ihn seine Richtung, und nach einem kurzen Moment wandte der Junge seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Mahlzeit zu und aß fröhlich das köstliche Essen und plauderte mit seinen neuen Freunden.

Harry traf die anderen Jungs seines Jahrgangs, außer Ron und sich selbst, die nach Gryffindor sortiert worden waren: Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas und Neville Longbottom. Dean meinte, er wäre ein Muggelgeborener, aber dass er sich nicht sicher wäre, weil er seinen Vater nicht kannte. Seamus war ‚halb und halb' und Neville war ein Purblut. Es war deutlich, dass Neville sehr viel Angst davor hatte, in der Schule anzufangen. Harry war etwas überrascht, dass sogar ein Purblut nervös war. Das zeigt nur, dachte er, dass jeder Angst hat. Zu wissen, dass die anderen Kinder sich auch Sorgen machten, ließ Harry sich mutiger fühlen.

Er erinnerte sich wieder an einen anderen nervösen Schüler und sah sich um, um zu sehen, wie es Hermine Granger ging. Überraschenderweise war sie nach Gryffindor gekommen. Er hätte gedacht, Ravenclaw wäre das Haus für sie. Er merkte, dass Hermine weiter unten am Tisch saß. Sie war zu weit weg, als dass er sie hören konnte, aber er konnte an ihrem Verhalten erkennen, dass ihre manische Energie immer noch stark war. Er hoffte, dass sie sich beruhigen würde, weil er den Verdacht hatte, dass ihre hektische Art alles andere als einladend auf die anderen Schüler wirken würde.

Dumbledore beobachtete Mark Twist während dem Essen verstohlen. Er war kein attraktives Kind. Seine Nase war ein bisschen zu groß, er trug eine Brille und seine Gesichtsfärbung war glanzlos. Dumbledore hatte den flüchtigen Gedanken, dass dieser Junge zumindest nicht allein aufgrund seines Aussehens Gefolgsmänner anziehen würde, wie Tom Riddle es getan hatte, als er ein Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war. Aber Macht hatte auch eine starke Anziehungskraft, und es war gut möglich, dass dieser Junge ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten besaß.

Croning hatte bestätigt, was Dumbledore vermutet hatte, wäre während der Einführungszeremonie passiert. Der Junge hatte gespürt, dass jemand versuchte, Legilimentik auf ihm zu benutzen. Keiner der anderen Schüler hatte bemerkt, dass Croning in ihren Kopf gesehen hatte, aufgrund der absonderlichen, nicht gerade Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Harry Potter sich getarnt hatte, um Hogwarts zu besuchen. Dumbledore fand, dass es eine Schande war, dass der Sprechende Hut nichts, dass er beim Wühlen in den Köpfen der Kinder erfuhr, teilte. Scheinbar eine Art von Privileg, den die Schüler und der Sprechende Hut in dem Bezug hatten. Dumbledore wüsste nur zu gern, welches Verständnis der Hut über den Jungen haben könnte. Oh, was soll's.

Es ist seltsam, wie die Dinge passieren, sinnierte der Direktor. Anstatt Harry Potter willkommen zu heißen, der die Hoffnung der Lichtseite war, machte er sich Sorgen über einen anderen Jungen, bei dem es zumindest ein paar Zeichen gab, dass er ein neuer dunkler Lord sein könnte. Und wo war Harry? Er war todunglücklich mit seinen Sorgen um diesen Jungen. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Dursleys nicht die nettesten Pflegeeltern für Harry sein würden, aber er hätte nie auch nur vermutet, dass sie den Jungen aktiv misshandeln würden. Was für ein verhängnisvoller Fehler!

Dumbledore schob seine verdrießliche Laune beiseite, stand auf und hieß die Schüler zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts willkommen. Da er wusste, wie müde die Kinder sein mussten, hielt er seine Rede kurz und schickte sie ins Bett. Er warf einen letzten nachdenklichen Blick auf Mark Twist, als der Junge die Halle verließ und den Vertrauensschülern von Gryffindor zu seiner neuen Unterbringung folgte. Er war selber müde, also sagte Dumbledore dem Lehrkörper gute Nacht und ging zu seinen eigenen Räumen.

**AN: Danke fürs Lesen! Wie immer begrüße ich Reviews aufrichtig.**

_ÜN: Ich wollte mich noch bei denen, die bis jetzt reviewt haben, bedanken – insbesondere bei Hermine Potter, die als einzige bei allen bisherigen Kapiteln ein Review geschrieben hat. Vielen Dank. :)_

_Außerdem möchte ich noch kurz auf eine Frage eingehen: Ich bin mir momentan gar nicht so sicher, ob man Harry im späteren Verlauf als supernatural bezeichnen würde, aber er wird zumindest… etwas anders sein. Na ja, wie soll ich sagen? Lasst euch einfach überraschen!_

_Oh, dieses Kapitel ist nur 6 Wordseiten land und damit noch kürzer als das letzte. Wollte ich mal gesagt haben._

_Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen._


	5. Erstes Schuljahr, Eingewöhnung

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**5. Kapitel – Erstes Schuljahr; Eingewöhnung**

Harry lebte sich schnell in Hogwarts ein. Er fand seinen Weg durch die Burg nach nur einem oder zwei Tagen, in denen er von den gewundenen Gängen verwirrt war, ohne Probleme. Die anderen Erstklässler benötigten eine paar Wochen, bis sie sich so gut zurecht fanden.

Harry fand sich auch schnell in einer Routine, was seine Schularbeiten betraf, wieder. Die meisten seiner Fächer waren interessant, aber man musste viele Hausaufgaben erledigen. Von seinen Lehrern war Professor Snape der einzige, der nicht nett war. Er war der Lehrer, den Harry am ersten Abend bemerkt hatte, der so mürrisch schien. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Kinder nicht mochte, und Harry wunderte sich, warum er Lehrer geworden war.

Harry lernte besonders viel für Snapes Zaubertränkeunterricht, damit er nicht unvorbereitet wäre, sollte er ihm eine Frage stellen. Snape genoss es, Schülern schwere Fragen zu stellen, und die, die die Antworten nicht wussten, bloßzustellen. Harry wusste, dass er Snapes Respekt hatte, wenn auch widerwillig, da der Lehrer ihn in der Klasse größtenteils in Ruhe ließ. Stattdessen freute er sich daran, den armen Neville zu piesacken, der furchtbar in Zaubertränke war, und daran, Hermine Granger anzuschnauzen, die zu aggressiv war, was ihren Eifer, sich selbst zu beweisen, betraf. Harry erledigte seine Hausaufgaben gewissenhaft, bereitete die Zaubertränke im Unterricht sorgfältig vor und antwortete nur auf Fragen, wenn Snape ihn direkt ansprach.

Harry war fest entschlossen, so viel wie möglich über die Zaubererwelt zu lernen, und das so schnell wie möglich. Ron beklagte seine Veranlagung, an den Abenden und Wochenenden zu lernen, anstatt Zaubererschach oder ein anderes Spiel zu spielen. Aber nichts könnte Ron mehr schockiert haben, als dass „Mark" es ablehnte, Sucher für Gryffindors Quidditch Team zu sein.

Die ganze Aufregung wurde davon verursacht, dass Draco Malfoy so ein Trottel war. Die Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin sollten zusammen Flugunterricht nehmen. In der allerersten Stunde hatte Neville Longbottom sich zu schnell vom Boden abgestoßen und die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verloren, wodurch er fiel und sein Handgelenk brach. Madam Hooch hatte Neville in den Krankenflügel gebracht, nachdem sie der Klasse streng befohlen hatte, auf keinen Fall das Fliegen auszuprobieren, während sie weg war. Draco hatte Nevilles Erinnermich entdeckt, das aus Nevilles Umhang gefallen war, als er mit dem Boden zusammengekracht war.

„Seht", meinte er zur Klasse und hielt das Erinnermich über seinen Kopf. „Es ist dieses blöde Ding, das Longbottoms Oma ihm geschickt hat."

Harry trat vor und verlangte: „Gib das her, Malfoy."

Draco grinste ihn höhnisch an. „Sprichst du mit mir, Twist? Ich höre nicht auf _Schlammblüter_!" Der Slytherin ignorierte das erschreckte Luftholen der anderen Schüler, als er das schmutzige Wort benutzte. „Ich glaube, ich werde es irgendwo hinlegen, damit Longbottom es sich holen kann – wie wär's mit – auf einem Baum?"

Draco bestieg seinen Besen und schwebte schnell über den Schülern, die ihn einfach nur beobachteten. Ohne nachzudenken griff Harry seinen Besen, stieg auf, stieß sich ab und erhob sich in die Luft. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Slytherin nicht erwartet hatte, dass er in der Lage sein würde, ihm zu folgen. Jedoch war Draco nicht bereit, zuzulassen, dass ein _Schlammblut_ ihm sagte, was er tun sollte. Er flog in Kreisen, um seinem Verfolger auszuweichen. Aber egal, wie abrupt er die Richtung wechselte, Harry folgte ihm und es war klar ersichtlich, dass er das Erinnermich bald aus Dracos Hand nehmen könnte. Um diese demütigende Niederlage zu verhindern, nahm der blonde Junge die Kugel, warf sie weit und hoch, und sagte: „Dann fang es doch, wenn du kannst!" Nachdem er den Ball geworfen hatte, flog er zurück auf den Boden und stieg zwischen seinen Hauskameraden ab.

Harry sah zu, wie das Erinnermich hoch in die Luft flog. Er richtete seinen Besen in die Richtung aus, in der es wieder herunterfallen würde, und ging in einen Sturzflug über. Mit dem Wind im Gesicht, der sein Haar gegen seinen Kopf wehte, fühlte Harry sich frei wie noch nie zuvor. Das war das aufregendste Erlebnis seines Lebens! Er wünschte, er könnte für Stunden fliegen. Er richtete seine Augen, die aufgrund des grellen Sonnenscheins verengt waren, auf das Erinnermich und setzte ihm nach. Das machte Spaß! Er riss seinen Besen herum, um den Ball abzufangen, beschleunigte genau, fing die Kugel mit Leichtigkeit und fing seinen Sturz vielleicht einen Meter vor dem Boden ab. Er stieg mit Leichtigkeit ab.

Harry hatte jedoch kaum Zeit, triumphierend zu grinsen, ehe er zu seinem Schreck sah, dass Professor McGonagall auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Ihr Kiefer war angespannt und ihr Gesicht blass. Oh oh!

Der Junge stand still, ohne sich zu bewegen, als der Leiter seines Hauses näher kam. Die anderen Schüler sahen atemlos von ein paar Metern weiter zu. Dracos Augen funkelten und er grinste einfältig und gehässig. Harry sah Dracos höhnischen Ausdruck aus den Augenwinkeln und beschloss, dass er ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben würde, Nervosität zu zeigen. Allerdings wäre es offensichtlich für alle, die nah genug standen, dass er sich Sorgen machte, da seine Augen ihn verrieten.

„Twist!" sagte Professor McGonagall. „Das war wohl das hervorragendste Stück Flugkunst, dass ich je gesehen habe. Natürlich durftest du gar nicht auf dem Besen sein, und ich möchte dich nie mehr fliegen sehen, ohne dass ein Lehrer dabei ist. Aber als Leiter des Hauses Gryffindor, wäre ich nachlässig, wenn ich mich hier nicht auf das Wichtigere konzentrieren würde. Du bist vorherbestimmt, Sucher zu sein! Ich werde dich jetzt sofort zu Oliver Wood bringen. Auf Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hin erklärte sie: „Wood ist der Kapitän der Gryffindormannschaft."

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn zu Oliver Wood zu führen und ihm vorzustellen, aber Harry hielt sie auf. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Aber ich versteh nicht. Was meinen sie damit, dass ich vorherbestimmt sei, Sucher zu sein?"

Harry war sich undeutlich bewusst, dass die anderen aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten und dass Draco wütend aussah. Aber er konzentrierte sich auf Professor McGonagall, die sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht hatte. „Natürlich, Twist. Ich vergaß, dass du muggelgeboren bist und das nicht wissen kannst. Quidditch, wie du vielleicht gehört hast, ist eine unserer Lieblingssportarten. Hier in Hogwarts hat jedes Haus eine Mannschaft und sie treten jedes Jahr gegeneinander an, um den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen. Ein Sucher spielt eine Schlüsselrolle im Team. Gryffindor braucht dieses Jahr einen neuen Sucher, und du bist offensichtlich dafür bestimmt, dieser Sucher zu sein. Du wärst der jüngste Spieler in einem Jahrhundert, aber du bist ganz klar ein Naturtalent! Und was für ein Talent!"

Dracos Mund verzog sich in Abscheu und Neid. Die anderen Schüler hörten mit großen Augen dieses überschwängliche Lob.

Harry hatte tatsächlich von Quidditch gehört. Es war außerordentlich beliebt in der Schule. Aber Harry wusste, dass eine Sportmannschaft eine Menge Training erfordern würde, und er wollte nicht so viel Zeit für etwas anderes als sein Studium verwenden. Er war auch besorgt, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er konnte mit einem schnellen Blick auf die anderen Schüler, die schamlos seinem Gespräch lauschten, erkennen, dass er schon mit Ehrfurcht (und in Dracos Fall zunehmender Abneigung) betrachtet wurde. In der Person Mark Twists hatte Harry nicht hervorstehen wollen. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Und unglücklicherweise befürchtete er, dass er schon Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, als sein Name so unerwartet auf der Schülerliste erschien.

Harry meinte leise: „Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Aber ich habe kein Interesse daran, in der Mannschaft zu sein."

Stille herrschte scheinbar eine Ewigkeit. Dann füllten Ausrufe des Bestürzens seitens der Gryffindors die Luft. Rons Schrei: „Bist du verrückt?", war so laut, dass es einfach über den Protest der anderen zu hören war. Professor McGonagall starrte Harry geschockt an. Sie hatte offensichtlich nicht erwartet, dass irgendein Schüler die Möglichkeit ablehnen würde, Sucher zu spielen. „Aber… aber…" stotterte sie. Sie holte tief Luft und erlangte ihre Fassung wieder. „Aber _warum nicht_?"

„Ich glaube, dass so eine Mannschaft zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, Professor. Ich bin mehr daran interessiert, meine Noten aufrecht zu erhalten, als Sport zu betreiben."

Professor McGonagall war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, aber noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben. „Andere Schüler waren auch in der Lage, Schule mit Sport zu vereinen, Twist."

„Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass ich das auch könnte, Ma'am. Wie Sie wissen bin ich muggelgeboren und ich glaube, dass ich viel aufholen muss, um zu ein paar meiner Klassenkameraden aufzuholen. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr. Aber dieses Jahr würde ich mich gerne auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren."

„Ich verstehe." Professor McGonagalls Augen waren vor Schock und Enttäuschung geweitet. „Nun, wenn das deine Entscheidung ist…"

„Ja, Ma'am, das ist es."

„Du möchtest nicht noch einmal darüber nachdenken?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, Ma'am", antwortete Harry fest.

„Nun gut. Ich bin enttäuscht." Sie drehte sich um, um zurück in die Burg zu gehen, sah aber noch einmal über ihre Schulter zurück. „Ich hoffe auf nächstes Jahr, Mark Twist", versprach sie. „Klasse, Sie sind entlassen. Ich werde Madam Hooch sagen, dass ich euch gehen gelassen habe. Es scheint, dass sie aufgehalten wurde, und es hat keinen Sinn, dass Sie noch weiter hier bleiben." Das gesagt, schritt Professor McGonagall zurück in die Burg.

Die Slytherins folgten und Draco sah feixend zu Harry. Er murmelte leise: „Angeber!"

Aber Harry beachtete Draco nicht. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, die wütenden Gryffindors abzuwehen; „Wie konntest du?" „Bist du bekloppt?" waren unter den Fragen, die ihm entgegen geworfen wurden.

Ron jammerte: „Zum Lernen! Gibt Quidditch auf, um zu lernen!"

Hermine sprach dazwischen: „Nun, ich bewundere dich dafür, Mark."

„Passt zu dir!" schnaubte Ron verächtlich.

„Hey, hey!" Harry musste seine Stimme erheben, um über die anderen Schüler gehört zu werden. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe mich entschieden. Ich werde kein Quidditch spielen."

Die Gryffindors akzeptierten Harrys Entscheidung widerwillig und machten sich auf, ihr Grummeln ließ langsam nach, als sie sich der Tür näherten. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust", warnte ihn Ron.

„Das tue ich", versprach Harry.

Obwohl er es gegenüber Ron oder jemand anderem nicht zugeben konnte, war Harry gar nicht so ruhig, was seine Entscheidung, nicht Quidditch zu spielen, betraf, wie er vorgab. In seinem Inneren betrauerte er die verlorene Gelegenheit. Er wusste, dass er es geliebt hätte. Zu fliegen! Von allen bejubelt zu werden! Er konnte den Triumph nach einem gewonnenen Spiel fast schmecken. Aber es war gefährlich. Das wusste er. Er musste sich unauffällig verhalten. Er musste sich aufs Lernen konzentrieren. Nur so konnte er überleben. Er unterdrückte seine Tagträume von gewonnenen Spielen, bei denen er zum Entzücken der jubelnden Fans in der letzten Sekunde für den Sieg sorgte, rücksichtslos. Stattdessen zwang er sich, fast als Strafe, den Rest des Tages in der Bibliothek zu verbringen und die Geschichte der Goblinrebellionen zu lernen.

Er hätte sich geärgert, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass seine Ablehnung, der Gryffindormannschaft beizutreten, gerade die Aufmerksamkeit anzog, die er vermeiden wollte. Dumbledore hatte gehört, wie Professor McGonagall beim Mittagessen an dem Tag beklagte, dass Mark Twist sich geweigert hätte, ihrem Team beizutreten. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass irgendjemand die Sucherposition ablehnen würde?" fragte sie Professor Sprout.

Bevor diese mehr tun konnte, als mitfühlend mit der Zunge zu schnalzen, mischte sich Dumbledore ein. „Es tut mir Leid, euch zu unterbrechen, Minerva. Aber habe ich richtig gehört, dass du Mark Twist gebeten hast, Sucher für Gryffindor zu sein und er es abgelehnt hat?"

„Das stimmt, Albus!" bestätigte Professor McGonagall, froh, einen anderen teilnahmsvollen Zuhörer gefunden zu haben. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für ein Naturtalent der Junge ist! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals einen besseren gesehen habe. Es war seine erste Flugstunde und er war praktisch eins mit diesem Besen! Aber als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich ihn als Sucher haben wollte, sah er geschockt aus und sagte dann, Danke, aber er wolle in der Schule keinen Sport betreiben."

„Hat er einen Grund angegeben, warum er das nicht will?" hakte Dumbledore nach.

"Ja. Er meinte, dass er mehr Zeit dem Lernen widmen wolle. Nun ja, als sein Lehrer konnte ich ihm schlecht sagen, nicht mehr zu lernen, oder?"

Dumbledore gab nur ein „hmm" als Antwort, und musste nicht mehr sagen, da Professor McGonagalls Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Professor Sprout beansprucht wurde und die zwei Lehrer über ein anderes Thema diskutierten. Allein mit seinen eigenen Gedanken dachte Professor Dumbledore wieder einmal über diesen seltsamen Jungen, Mark Twist, nach. Das war ein sehr ungewöhnlicher elfjähriger Junge, der eine solche Ehre ablehnen würde. War seine Entschuldigung, mehr lernen zu wollen, ein Vorwand? Oder hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt? Wenn es die Wahrheit wahr, warum war er so lernbegierig? Sogar ein Ravenclaw hätte sofort zugesagt, wenn er die Gelegenheit hätte. Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Junge!

Als die Wochen vorübergingen, merkte Harry, dass er gerne lernte. Es war zufrieden stellend, einen Zauberspruch zu meistern oder einen perfekten Zaubertrank zu brauen, und die Hausaufgaben waren nicht so einschüchternd, wenn er sie sich auf die ganze Woche verteilte. Er hatte keine Angst davor, in irgendeiner Stunde aufgerufen zu werden, weil er normalerweise die Antwort wusste.

Er freundete sich etwas mit Hermine Granger an, die auch oft in der Bibliothek lernte. Mit Harry als Stoßdämpfer taute Ron langsam auf, was sie betraf. Allerdings genoss Ron es nicht, seine Abende so fleißig wie Harry und Hermine zu verbringen und freundete sich mit Seamus und Dean an, mit denen er abends oft Spiele in der Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes spielte.

In der Bibliothek untersuchte Harry heimlich jegliche Bücher, die er über Harry Potter finden konnte. Die Bücher bestätigten, was er von Hagrid und den Weasley erfahren hatte. Interessanterweise erwähnten die Bücher nicht die Prophezeiung, von der seine Tante ihm erzählt hatte. In _Bemerkenswerte Magische Namen Unserer Zeit_ stieß Harry unerwarteter Weise auf ein Bild seiner Eltern. Er hatte die Seite umgeblättert, und da war es. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand in den Bauch geschlagen. Da. Zu ihm hoch lächelnd. Seine Eltern, die einen Baby Harry hielten.

Das Foto war offensichtlich kurz vor ihrem Tod gemacht worden. Sie sahen so jung aus. Seine Mutter – Harry berührte das Bild ehrfurchtsvoll – sie war so hübsch. Und sein Vater! Mit denselben dunklen, unordentlichen Haaren, wie Harry sie hatte. Und er trug auch eine Brille!

James sah so glücklich aus. Mit seinem Arm um Lilys Schultern gelegt, blickte er geradewegs in die Kamera und lächelte breit – so stolz auf seine kleine Familie. Baby Harry schwang mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln seine Fäuste durch die Luft.

Als er die glückliche Gruppe ansah, fühlte Harry die Bedeutung von allem, das er verloren hatte. Mit einer zitternden Hand fuhr er die Gesichter seiner Eltern nach. Es rang ihm all seine Willensstärke ab, das Buch zu schießen und wieder auf das Bibliotheksregal zu stellen. Wenn er gedacht hätte, dass er damit durchkommen könnte, das Foto aus dem Buch zu reißen, hätte er es ohne zu zögern getan. Er machte sich jedoch darum Sorgen, dass Madam Pince einen Zauber auf die Bücher gelegt hatte, die sie warnten, wenn sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise beschädigt wurden.

Stattdessen stellte sich Harry damit zufrieden, Flourish und Blotts zu schreiben, um das Buch dort zu bestellen. In der Woche, bevor es ankam, besuchte er die Bibliothek täglich, um das Foto anzustarren. Sobald seine eigene Kopie geliefert wurde, riss er die Seite aus dem Buch und trug das Foto überall in einer versteckten Tasche seines Umhangs mit sich herum.

Das Jahr verging schnell, mit nur ein paar aufregenden Momenten. Irgendwie gelangte beim Halloweenfest ein Troll in die Burg. Er wurde letztendlich von den Lehrern gestoppt, aber sein übel riechender Gestank blieb noch einige Wochen und gab den Schülern viel zu reden. Professor Snape war anscheinend im Kampf mit dem Troll verletzt worden, ad ein paar Schüler bemerkten, wie er nachher ein paar Tage lange humpelte. Der eine, der mutig genug war, Professor Snape zu fragen, wie er die Verletzung bekommen hatte, musste jedoch dafür Nachsitzen, dass er so neugierig war, und so wusste es niemand genau.

Harry achtete darauf, sich selbst immer mal wieder Briefe zu schicken, angeblich von seinen Eltern. An Weihnachten, welches er in Hogwarts verbrachte, schickte er sich auch noch ein paar Geschenke. Es war eine seltsame Erfahrung – Geschenke zu öffnen, die er sich selbst gekauft hatte, vorzutäuschen, überrascht und glücklich zu sein. Aber niemand war misstrauisch, was das Wichtigste war.

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit mit Hagrid. Nachdem er sich mit einem weiteren Schüler, der von einem Stipendium abhängig war, angefreundet hatte, lud Hagrid ihn samstags of auf einen Tee in seine Hütte ein. Manchmal begleiteten ihn Ron oder Hermine, und die drei merkten, dass der Wildhüter ein sehr freundlicher, heiterer Mann war. Sie waren allerdings sehr erschrocken, als sie herausfanden, dass Hagrid einen Drachen ausgebrütet hatte. Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie es Dumbledore erzählten und ihn fragten, was sie tun sollten, und nach vielen Diskussionen stimmten Harry und Ron ihr widerwillig zu.

Eines Tages, kurz nachdem sie von ‚Norberts' Existenz erfahren hatten, traten die drei Kinder nach dem Mittagessen an Professor Dumbledore am Lehrertisch heran. Harry tippte Hermine an und sie schluckte und trat nach vorne, mit den Jungs zu beiden Seiten. „Professor Dumbledore, Sir."

Professor Dumbledore hatte gesehen, wie die drei zu ihm kamen und lächelte freundlich. „Ja, meine Liebe? Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ja, Sir. Könnten wir vielleicht kurz mit Ihnen sprechen? Es gibt da etwas, dass wir mit Ihnen besprechen möchten… privat, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Sir."

Überrascht hob Dumbledore eine Augenbraue. „Natürlich. Folgt mir bitte." Er stand auf und führte die drei aus der Großen Halle. Sie folgten ihm schweigend, ein paar Korridore entlang, bis sie zu einer Türöffnung kamen, die von einem Steingreif bewacht wurde. Dumbledore hob seine Hand zur Statue und sie sprang beiseite, wodurch sei eine gewundene Steintreppe dahinter enthüllte. Die Stufen begannen, sich nach oben zu bewegen, wie ein Korkenzieher, bis sie die Etage erreichten, auf der Dumbledore sein Büro hatte.

Nachdem er sich höflich hereingewinkt hatte, bedeutete Dumbledore ihnen mit einer Geste, sich auf die Stühle vor seinem Tisch zu setzen. Als er scheinbar erkannte, dass seine Gäste sich wohler fühlen würden, wenn er sich auch hinsetzte, nahm Dumbledore hinter seinem Tisch Platz. Die Kinder waren zu nervös, um Dumbledores angebotene Zitronendrops anzunehmen.

Hermine räusperte sich und sagte: „Danke, Professor, dass Sie hier mit uns sprechen. Es gibt da eine heikle Angelegenheit, über die wir mit Ihnen reden müssen."

Ihr Mut ließ sie anscheinend ihm Stich, weil sie nicht zu wissen schien, wie sie fortfahren sollte. Als die Stille sich unangenehm ausdehnte, ergriff Harry das Wort. „Wir haben einen Freund, Direktor, der etwas… Unkluges… getan hat, und wir würden ihm gerne helfen, die Situation gerade zu biegen. Aber wir wollen sicher sein, dass er dafür nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Wenn wir Ihnen genauer von diesem Problem erzählen, würden Sie uns helfen, ohne unseren Freund zu bestrafen?"

Dumbledore sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Wer ist euer Freund?"

Harry blickte zu Hermine und Ron hinüber, die nichts sagten. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir, aber ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, bis Sie uns versprechen, dass er keine Schwierigkeiten bekommt."

„Ist dieser ‚Freund' in Wahrheit einer von euch?"

„Ich kann nicht ja oder nein sagen, Sir, bis Sie uns Ihr Wort geben, diese Person nicht zu bestrafen."

„Ich kann ein solch umfassendes Versprechen nicht geben, auch wenn ich eure Besorgnis berücksichtigen werde, bevor ich eine Strafe entscheide. Nun, sagt mit bitte den Namen eures Freundes."

„Ich fürchte, dass kann ich nicht tun, Sir." Harry stand auf, um zu gehen. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Sir, aber ich denke, wir werden selber herausfinden müssen, was zu tun ist."

„Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Twist." Harry setzte sich widerwillig. „Ich fürchte, als Direktor dieser Schule muss ich darauf bestehen. Erzählt mit bitte, wer etwas getan hat, dass offensichtlich gegen die Regeln ist. Wenn ihr es mit nicht erzählt, werde ich leider keine andere Wahl haben, als euch nachsitzen zu lassen."

Harry ignorierte das überraschte Keuchen seiner Freunde und starrte den Direktor vor Wut erblasst und mit Funken sprühenden Augen wütend an. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Aber es gibt nichts, dass ich Ihnen zu sagen haben."

„Auch, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass du von der Schule geschmissen wirst" Dumbledore sah den Jungen vor sich ernst an.

Harrys Zorn verschwand. Ihm wurde kalt, und sein Mund drucken. Er atmete geschockt aus. „Nein!" hörte er Hermine sagen.

„Wir erzählen es ihnen", sagte Ron.

Aber Dumbledore hob eine Hand, um Hermine und Ron zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich würde es gerne von Mr. Twist hören", meinte er leise.

Harry hatte angefangen zu zittern. Er war froh, dass er saß, weil er sich nicht sicher war, dass seine Beine ihn aufrecht halten würden. Wenn er von der Schule geschmissen wurde, musste er zurück zu seiner Mietswohnung. Zurück, sich um jede Mahlzeit sorgen zu müssen, und so einsam zu sein, dass er glaubte, daran zu ersticken. Aber er konnte Hagrid nicht verraten. Er konnte einfach nicht. Was für ein Mensch war Dumbledore? Warum hatte er jemals gedacht, ihm vertrauen zu können? Weil er blöderweise auf Hermine und Ron gehört hatte, darum. Sie hatten ihn überzeugt, dass der Direktor wissen würde, was zu tun sei und Hagrid beschützen würde. Sollte er Dumbledore erzählen, dass Hagrid einen Drachen hatte? Dumbledore mochte Hagrid. Vielleicht wäre alles in Ordnung. Aber was, wenn Dumbledore entschied, dass Hagrid endgültig zu weit geschritten war? Was, wenn er Hagrid erzählte, dass er Hogwarts verlassen müsste?

Harry öffnete seinen Mund und versuchte zu sprechen. Er benötigte ein paar Anläufe, aber schließlich war er in der Lage, heiser zu erwidern: „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Aber ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen."

Dumbledore nickte ernst. „Ich schätze Ihre Loyalität, Mr. Twist. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass ich den Übeltäter nicht bestrafen werde. Sie dürfen fortfahren."

Die drei Schüler brauchten ein paar Momente, um zu verarbeiten, dass Dumbledore scheinbar doch nicht beabsichtigte, Harry von der Schule zu werfen. Harry war so überwältigt, dass Hermine nach einem Blick in sein Gesicht entschied, dass sie weiter sprechen sollte. „Es ist Hagrid, Sir. Er hat einen Drachen ausgebrütet und versteckt ihn in seiner Hütte."

Damit hatte Dumbledore nicht gerechnet. Seine Augen flogen auf und begannen nach einer Minute mit unterdrückter Heiterkeit zu funkeln. „Verlasst euch auf Hagrid, zu versuchen, einen Drachen zu verstecken." Er war eine weitere Minute still und schloss dann: „Danke, dass ihr mit davon erzählt habt. Ich werden mit Hagrid sprechen und ein anderes Zuhause für den Drachen finden."

„Vielen Dank, Sir", meinten Ron und Hermine gemeinsam. Harry schwieg.

Er war unglaublich erleichtert, nicht von der Schule zu fliegen. Aber er war verwirrt. Warum hatte Dumbledore versucht, ihm Angst einzujagen? Und warum ausgerechnet ihm? Dumbledore hatte nicht versucht, Hermine oder Ron dazu zu kriegen, ihm zu erzählen, wen sie beschützten. Es war, als ob Dumbledore Harry testen würde, und nur Harry allein. Es war ein sehr grausames Spiel, das der Direktor mit ihm gespielt hatte. Harry dachte, es würde Tage dauern, bis sein Herzschlag wieder in einem regelmäßigen, ruhigen Rhythmus schlug.

Als Ron und Hermine aufstanden, um zu gehen, folgte Harry pflichtbewusst. Aber kurz bevor er aus der Tür heraustrat, rief Professor Dumbledore ihm nach: „Mr. Twist. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gerne einen Moment lang mit Ihnen reden." Als Ron und Hermine an der Tür zögerten, richtete der Direktor sich an sie: „Macht euch keine Sorgen, euer Freund wie sich in einer Minute zu euch gesellen."

Ron und Hermine hatten keine andere Wahl, als das Büro zu verlassen, nachdem sie ihrem Freund einen alarmierten Blick zugeworfen hatten. Harry setzte sich hin, sein Herz schlug wieder auf unangenehme Art und Weise. Würde er jetzt doch in Schwierigkeiten geraten?

Dumbledore sah den Jungen an, der so steif in dem Stuhl vor ihm saß. Es war sehr ermutigend, dass er sich geweigert hatte, einen Freund zu verraten.

„Mr. Twist, es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie gebeten habe, ein Geheimnis zu verraten. Ich entschuldige mich für das kleine Schauspiel, dass wir gespielt haben, aber, um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich etwas mehr über Sie erfahren. Sie sehen, ich bin mir bewusst, dass Sie den Zwillingszauberstab zu Lord Voldemorts besitzen." Harrys Mund fiel offen. Er hatte diesen plötzlichen Themenwechsel nicht erwarten. Und Dumbledore hatte Voldemort Namen gesagt. Alle anderen verwiesen zum Dunklen Lord als ‚Du Weißt Schon Wer' oder ‚Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf'.

„Ja. Mr. Ollivander schrieb mir, nachdem du sein Geschäft letzten August verlassen hattest. Ich war verblüfft und, wie ich zugeben muss, etwas beunruhigt. Ich wollte den Charakter dieses Jungen, der von diesem Zauberstab ausgewählt worden war, kennen lernen. Wie Mr. Ollivander Ihnen ohne Zweifel erzählt hat, gab der Phönix, der seine Schwanzfeder Lord Voldemorts Zauberstab gegeben hatte, auch eine Feder für einen anderen Zauberstab, deinen."

Daraufhin erklang ein sanftes Trillern in einer Ecke des Raumes. Es war ein Geräusch, wie Harry zuvor noch keines gehört hatte. Es war wie ein warmer Tropfen heißer Schokolade an einem kalten Tag. Es war, wie er sich die Umarmung einer Mutter vorstellte. Als er in die Ecke sah, bemerkte Harry zum ersten Mal einen wunderschönen Vogel, der leicht von einem Bücherschrank versteckt wurde.

Dumbledore wies zum Vogel. „Ah, Fawkes möchte seine Lorbeeren ernten. Ja, die Phönixfedern kamen von diesem Phönix hier. Fawkes."

Auf Harry verblüfften Blick hin gluckste Dumbledore. „Ich bin mir sicher, Mr. Twist, dass Sie Ihren Zauberstab für edle Zwecke benutzen werden. Ich danke Ihnen erneut, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind, um mir von Hagrid zu erzählen. Ich werde mich um dieses Problem kümmern."

Harry verstand, dass er entlassen worden war, stand auf und verließ auf wackligen Beinen das Büro. Erst Stunden später, nachdem er seinen Raum erreicht und das Gespräch zum unzähligsten Mal in seinem Kopf wieder gespielt hatte, merkte er, dass er so überwältigt gewesen war, dass er dem Direktor nicht einmal auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatte.

Der Direktor hatte sein Wort gehalten und ein neues Zuhause für Norbert arrangiert. Harry war erleichtert, dass der Drachen weggebracht worden war, ohne, wie es schien, dass irgendjemand etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Hagrid war allerdings nur schwer zu trösten. An dem Tag, an dem Norbert ging, betrank er sich, und schluchzte in sein Ale.

Harry, der Hagrid zum Tee besuchte, versuchte ohne Erfolg, ihn aufzumuntern. Versuchsweise schlug Harry vor, dass Norbert eventuell besser in seinem neuen Zuhause gedeihen würde.

„Wenn ich 'n dreiköpfigen Hund großziehen kann, kann ich sicherlich auch 'n Drachen großziehen", murmelte Hagrid.

Harry war beeindruckt. „Wirklich, Hagrid. Du hattest einen dreiköpfigen Hund? Wie cool ist das!"

Hagrid war von Harrys Bewunderung geschmeichelt. „Er war einfach zu erziehen, wenn du 'n Trick kanntest. Musstest einfach nur Musik spielen un' er schlief gleich ein."

„Wo ist er jetzt? Ich würde gerne mal einen dreiköpfigen Hund sehen."

„Fluffy is' inner Schule. Vielleicht bring ich dich mal hin."

„In der Schule? Wie kommt es, dass ich ihn nie gesehen hab?"

Aber bei der Frage schien Hagrid etwas nüchterner zu werden und nicht glücklich zu sein, dass er Fluffy überhaupt erwähnt hatte. Harry ließ das Thema nur ungern fallen; ein dreiköpfiger Hund wäre sicherlich eine Sehenswürdigkeit!

Die Wochen, die folgten, waren ereignislos. Eines Tages, gegen Ende des Schuljahres, fand Harry sich unerwarteter Weise ein weiteres Mal Lord Voldemort gegenüber.

**A/N – Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, alle Reviews willkommen!**

_Ü/N – Die lange Wartezeit tut mir sehr Leid, wieder einmal. Die letzten zwei Wochen kann ich entschuldigen, da war ich in Urlaub. Und vielleicht könnt ihr dieses Kapitel dem verdanken, dass ich in der Zeit endlich HP7 gelesen hab. Hoffe trotzdem, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat._


	6. Erstes Schuljahr, Der Stein der Weisen

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**6. Kapitel – Erstes Schuljahr; Der Stein der Weisen**

Harry ging gerade von der Bibliothek zurück, nachdem er dort bis kurz vor Sperrstunde gelernt hatte, als seine Narbe anfing, unangenehm zu kribbeln. Er konnte die Narbe aufgrund seiner Verkleidung nicht sehen, aber er wusste, wo sie auf seiner Stirn war, und der Schmerz, den er fühlte, kam definitiv von dort. Er rieb seine Stirn mit dem Handrücken. Vielleicht sollte einen Umweg zum Krankenflügel machen und nach einem Kopfschmerztrank fragen?

Bevor er sich allerdings entscheiden konnte, wurde er von Geflüster in einem nahen Raum abgelenkt. Er war überrascht, Stimmen zu hören, weil er spät wurde und er gedacht hatte, dieser Korridor sei verlassen. Leise näherte er sich der Tür, die leicht offen stand, und versucht zu hören, was gesagt wurde.

Es war Professor Quirrell, sein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Was tat er hier? Und mit wem redete er? Harry hörte genau zu.

„Ja, mein Lord. Natürlich, ich werde tun, was Ihr sagt. Aber seid Ihr sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore die Burg verlassen hat?"

Harry war verwirrt. Professor Quirrell stotterte nicht. Tatsächlich schien er trotz dem furchtsamen Ton in seiner Stimme, selbstsicherer als Harry ihn jemals gesehen hatte. Er fuhr fort zu sprechen, obwohl Harry nicht gehört hatte, dass irgendjemand ihm eine Antwort gegeben hatte. Er lauschte noch aufmerksamer.

„Ihr habt Recht. Wenn Dumbledore weg ist, wird uns keiner stoppen. Professor Snape mag uns zuvor verdächtigt haben, aber er hat keinen Grund zu glauben, dass wir jetzt den Stein der Weisen holen. Er wird in den Kerkern sein und wir können den Stein erlangen und fertig sein, bevor jemand weiß, was wir planen."

Harrys Kopf schwirrte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Professor Quirrell vorhatte, etwas zu stehlen – den Stein der Weisen, was auch immer das sein sollte. Er hatte scheinbar sichergestellt, dass Professor Dumbledore aus dem Weg geräumt war und würde den Diebstahl jetzt sofort in Angriff nehmen.

Harry duckte sich gerade rechtzeitig von der Tür weg. Er versteckte sich in einem leeren Klassenraum gegenüber dem, in dem Professor Quirrell war. Als Professor Quirrells Fußschritte in der Entfernung schwächer wurden, verließ er dem Raum und folgte, nachdem er seine Tritte mit einem einfachen Zauber, den er sich Monate zuvor selbst beigebracht hatte, dämpfte.

Oh, wie er sich wünschte, er hätte nur ein paar Minuten, um einem der Lehrer bescheid zu sagen! Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Professor Quirrell folgen sollte. Es war schließlich nicht seine Angelegenheit. Aber er konnte ihn nicht einfach damit davonkommen lassen, oder? Unsicher entschied Harry sich, dass er ihm einfach weiter folgen würde um zu sehen, wo er hinging. Hoffentlich würde er feststellen, wo der Mann hin wollte und dann konnte er gehen und einem der Erwachsenen erzählen, was los war.

Also folgte Harry ihm, indem er dem älteren Mann verstohlen auf der Spur blieb, und wurde zu dem Gang im dritten Stock geführt. Harry fragte sich, wo die andere Person, mit der Professor Quirrell gesprochen hatte, war. Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn Harry einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Beute erhaschte, hatte er nur den Professor gesehen, in der Regel das Ende seines Umhangs, der gerade um die Ecke verschwand. Vielleicht war die andere Person vor Professor Quirrell und führte ihn?

Harry presste seinen Rücken gegen eine kalte Steinwand und bemühte sich, um den Türrahmen herum zuzuhören. Er hörte, wie Professor Quirrell im Raum nebenan flüsterte: „Alohomora", und das Klicken, als eine Tür aufschwang. Für einen kurzen Moment hörte er ein gruseliges Grollen die Luft füllen. Unglaublicherweise hörte er jedoch auch, wie Musik zu spielen begann und das Knurren beinahe sofort aufhörte.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen es keine Geräusche außer der leisen Musik gab, späte Harry vorsichtig durch die Tür. Eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes stand offen, aber Harry konnte niemanden sehen. Zögernd näherte er sich dem Raum und sah hinein. Ein großer, dreiköpfiger Hund schlief friedlich, sein gewaltiger Körper nahm dabei beinahe die Gesamtheit des Raumes ein.

Harry Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Für eine Weile war das einzige, worauf er sich konzentrierten konnte, der Hund vor ihm. Die drei Köpfe waren unglaublich, wahrhaftig, aber die bloße Größe des Hundes war, was ihm den Atem raubte! Wow! Das musste der Fluffy, den Hagrid erwähnt hatte. Merlin sei Dank schlief er. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er es genießen würde, einen solch großen Hund zu treffen, wenn er wach war.

Die Musik hörte plötzlich auf zu spielen und Fluffy begann, sich im Schlaf zu bewegen. Harry trat nervös einen Schritt zurück. Als er das tat, bemerkte er endlich die offene Falltür neben einer von Fluffys Pfoten. Sie war offensichtlich von Professor Quirrell aufgemacht worden und der ältere Mann musste durch die Tür gegangen sein.

Nachdem er tief eingeatmet hatte, eilte Harry nach vorne um durch die Öffnung zu sehen. Er war sich bewusst, dass Fluffy begann, sich nachdrücklicher hin und her zu bewegen und er hatte keinerlei Absicht, im Raum zu sein, wenn der Hund aufwachte. Harry konnte jedoch nichts sehen, als er durch die Falltür blickte. Es war vollkommen dunkel dahinter.

Harry war gerade im Begriff, einen Schritt zurück zu treten und zu sehen, ob er Professor Snape oder Professor McGonagall finden konnte, als er bemerkte dass Fluffy ihn anstarrte. Es war ein atemberaubender Moment. Der Hund öffnete seinen Mund und Harry sah Zähne, so groß wie sein Arm. Ohne noch einmal Luft zu holen sprang Harry durch die offene Falltür. In dem Moment schien es klüger, ins Ungewisse zu springen, als mit Fluffy zurückzubleiben.

Er fühlte sich, als ob er auf einer nachgiebigen Matratze gelandet wäre. Er flüstere: „Lumos", und die Spitze seines Zauberstabs entzündete sich, wodurch sie ein sanftes Glühen durch die Kammer warf. Er sah sich schnell um, aber er war alleine. Professor Quirrell, falls er jemals hier gewesen war, war offensichtlich nicht lange geblieben. Harry fühlte Bewegung unter seinen Beinen und blickte nach unten, um zu sehen, wie etwas, das aussah wie ein Tintenfischtentakel, sich um sein Bein wand. Er zog sein Bein automatisch zurück und der Tentakel packte fester zu.

Keuchend setzte Harry sich auf und realisierte, dass er in einer Teufelsschlinge gelandet war. Oh nein! Er musste entkommen, oder er würde von ihr erstickt werden. Sie war genau wie eine Boa Constrictor. Einen Moment lang zerrte Harry in blinder Panik bloß nutzlos an seinem gefangenen Bein. Als ein zweiter Tentakel erschien und sich um sein Bein wand, wodurch es fester gebunden wurde, zwang er sich, anzuhalten und sich zu beruhigen.

„Okay. Okay. Wie bekämpft man eine Teufelsschlinge?" fragte er sich selbst. Fast sofort hatte er eine Seite seines Kräuterkundebuchs vor Augen, auf der die Teufelsschlinge beschrieben wurde. Er rief sich die Illustration auf der Seite vor Augen, in der ein Zauberer einen Zauberstab hielt, von dem ein starkes, grelles Licht ausging. Natürlich! Die Teufelsschlinge mochte kein Licht.

Harry festigte seinen Griff um seinen Zauberstab und sagte, ihn hoch richtend: „Lumos maximus!" Licht flutete durch die Kammer und die Teufelsschlinge zog sich in die Ecken des Raumes zurück. Der Junge spürte, wie der weiche Grund unter ihm sich bewegte. Ein Loch öffnete sich und Harry fiel. Glücklicherweise fiel er nur ein paar Fuß weiter, denn dieses Mal fiel er auf einen harten Boden.

Als er sich auf die Füße rappelte, zuckte er aufgrund seiner neuen Sammlung blauer Flecken zusammen. Er blickte über sich. Durch das Loch in der Teufelsschlinge konnte er gerade so sehen, wie Fluffys Auge durch die Falltür spähte. Nun, dort würde er nicht wieder hoch gehen können. Er könnte genauso gut weitergehen und gucken, ob es einen anderen Ausgang gab. Leise und mit dem Licht seines Zauberstabs abgeschwächt ging Harry auf Zehenspitzen durch einen dunklen Korridor, wobei er in der Dunkelheit nach Professor Quirrell Ausschau hielt.

Er kam zu einer Tür, hinter der er ein seltsam surrendes Geräusch hörte. Harry öffnete die Tür langsam, bereit, sie jeden Moment wieder zuzuschlagen. Allerdings schien es nur ein Raum mit ein paar komischen Vögeln darin zu sein, und Quirrell war wieder einmal nirgends zu sehen. Harry trat vorsichtig ein und merkte, dass die seltsamen Vögel in Wirklichkeit fliegende Schlüssel waren. Er sah einen Schlüssel, der ein bisschen abgenutzt aussah und begriff, dass das der Schlüssel für eine abgeschlossene Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes war. Quirrell musste ihn schon gefangen und benutzt haben.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Schlüssel und sprach einen einfachen Zauber, den er Monate zuvor gemeistert hatte, aus: „Accio Schlüssel." Keine Reaktion. Nun ja, das wäre zu einfach gewesen. Stattdessen zauberte er sich einen Besen aus einer Ecke herbei. Er bestieg ihn und verfolgte den fliegenden Schlüssel. Es war schwierig, zwischen all den anderen Schlüsseln, die herumflogen, sein Auge auf ihm zu behalten. Aber in einer relativ kurzen Zeit schaffte er es, seine Hand um das flatternde Metall zu schließen. Er landete sicher und steckte den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch. Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry spähte vorsichtig in den nächsten Raum.

Ein riesiges Schachspiel, das den ganzen Raum einnahm, begrüßte ihn. Als die Statuen zum Leben erwachten und ihm den Weg versperrten, wodurch sie ihn fast zu Tode erschreckten, wie er es im Nachhinein beschrieb, begriff Harry, dass er seinen Weg über das Brett erspielen müsste. Harry wusste ziemlich viel über Schachstrategie, da er Ron dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er sein Lieblingsspiel spielte. Er entschied sich dafür, die Position der Königin zu übernehmen, weil sie die mächtigste Figur auf dem Brett war. Harry hoffte aufrichtig, dass dieses Spiel nicht zu schwierig sein würde, weil er nicht Rons Begabung für das Spiel besaß. Er weigerte sich, darüber nachzudenken, was passieren sollte, wenn er das Spiel verlieren sollte. Er spielte mit aller Vorsicht und näherte sich langsam dem gegnerischen König. Als er schließlich in der Lage war, den König in die Enge zu treiben, konnte er seinen triumphierenden Schrei: „Schachmatt!" nicht unterdrücken. Die Statue des Königs ließ ihr Schwert zu Boden fallen und Harry schritt an ihr vorbei, durch einen Gang, auf den er während dem Spiel ein paar verlockende Blicke erhaschen konnte.

Im Gang schob er sich nervös an dem bewusstlosen Troll vorbei, der offensichtlich von Professor Quirrell außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Der Gestank war grässlich! Harry war dankbar, dass er sich nicht mit der Kreatur auseinandersetzen musste.

An dem Troll vorbei und durch eine andere Türöffnung. Dort fand er einen Tisch mit verschiedenen Kolben, die mit unbekannten Tränken gefüllt waren. Er schreckte zusammen, als Flammen unerwarteter Weise hochsprangen und den Raum umgaben, so dass er innen gefangen war. Harry suchte den Raum ab, ob es einen Durchgang gab, aber da war nichts. Die Kolben mussten die Lösung für seinen nächsten Schritt sein, darum ging er zu dem Tisch, auf dem sie standen. Dort fand er ein Rätsel, das Hinweise zu dem Inhalt der verschiedenen Gefäße enthielt. Wenn er das Rätsel richtig verstand, konnte er sich selbst vergiften, wenn er den falschen Kolben wählte. Nicht zum ersten Mal seit dieses Abenteuer angefangen hatte, tadelte Harry sich selbst, dass er Quirrell gefolgt war. Was zum Teufel hatte er sich dabei gedacht?

Harry las ein paar Mal über das Rätsel, bis er sich sicher war, dass er die richtige Wahl traf. Dann, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, nahm er einen der Kolben und nahm einen großen Schluck. Sobald er den Trank heruntergeschluckt hatte, kam ein Kältegefühl über ihn. In der Hoffnung, dass dies bedeutete, dass er funktionierte, trat Harry durch die Flammen, die den Raum umzirkelten. Er öffnete noch eine weitere Tür und fand sich dieses Mal in einer großen Kammer wieder. Professor Quirrell wartete.

Als Harry den Professor sah, zögerte er. Obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, war sich Professor Quirrell scheinbar bewusst, dass der Junge da war. Denn er sagte, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Mr. Twist. Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass mit vielleicht jemand gefolgt ist, aber ich habe keinen Schüler erwartet. Warum sind Sie hier?"

Der Professor fuhr fort, in den großen Spiegel zu starren, während er mit ihm sprach. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er nervös sein sollte oder nicht. Die Stimme des Lehrers klang nicht drohend. Andererseits stotterte er nicht mehr. Hieß das, dass der ältere Mann es nicht länger für nötig hielt, seine wahren Absichten zu verbergen? Und, wenn das der Fall war, was bedeutete das für Harry?

„Ich… Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie zum Korridor im dritten Stock gegangen sind", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass man ihn nicht betreten darf, und ich war neugierig." Er erwähnte nichts davon, dass er gehört hatte, wie Quirrell über den Stein der Weisen redete.

Stille folgte auf seine Erklärung. Er war offensichtlich, dass Professor Quirrell ihm nicht wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Vielmehr erschien er geradezu versunken darin, wie versessen in den großen Spiegel vor ihm zu gucken.

„Benutze den Jungen!" hörte Harry eine seltsame Stimme. Er sah sich im Raum um, aber sah sonst niemanden dort. Wer hatte gesprochen?

„Aber, mein Lord", meinte Quirrell. „Wie? Ich verstehe nicht, wie dieser Spiegel funktioniert. Ich dachte, er zeigt, was das Herz begehrt, und ich will den Stein für euch haben, mein Lord. Aber, wo _ist_ der Stein? _In_ dem Spiegel? Soll ich ihn zerstören?"

„Der Jung soll in den Spiegel sehen", wies die körperlose Stimme an.

Wieder sah Harry durch den ansonsten leeren Raum. „Wer redet da?" fragte er Professor Quirrell.

Der ignorierte seine Frage und verlangte, nachdem er sich zu Harry umgedreht hatte: „Kommen Sie her, Twist. Ich möchte, dass Sie in den Spiegel gucken und mir sagen, was Sie sehen!"

Langsam näherte sich Harry dem Spiegel. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er sehen sollte. Professor Quirrell sagte jedoch, dass der Spiegel den Herzenswunsch eines Menschen zeigte. Nun, in dem Moment wollte er den Stein der Weisen (was auch immer das war) finden und ihn in Sicherheit bringen. Wenn er ihn zuerst fand, könnte er ihn vielleicht vor dem Professor verstecken.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er zu erwarten hatte, als er in den Spiegel spähte. Zuerst war alles verschwommen, aber dann sah er sich selbst, mit Professor Quirrell, der neben ihm stand. Er fuhr fast aus der Haut, als sein Spiegelbild aufhörte, sich als solches zu verhalten, und sich stattdessen als eigenständige Person bewegte. Spiegel-Harry hielt einen kleinen Stein, blutrot und ungefähr faustgroß, und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Sofort fühlte der echte Harry ein schweres Gewicht in seiner Tasche. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er zuckte überrascht zusammen. Er hoffte, dass Professor Quirrell es nicht bemerkte.

„Was haben Sie gesehen?" verlangte Professor Quirrell zu wissen.

Harry log: „Ich habe mich selbst gesehen, wie ich nur Os in meinen ZAGs bekommen hab. Und, wie Professor Dumbledore meine Hand geschüttelt hat."

„Er lügt… er lügt…" kam wieder die körperlose Stimme. „Lass mich mit ihm sprechen… Auge zu Auge…"

„Meister, ihr seid nicht stark genug!" warnte Quirrell.

„Ich habe genug Kraft… dafür…"

Professor Quirrell wickelte den Turban um seinen Kopf aus und offenbarte etwas Unglaubliches. Ein Gesicht, ungleich denen, die Harry je gesehen hatte, steckte an Professor Quirrells Hinterkopf. Harry fragte sich undeutlich, ob er träumte oder ob er durch den Zaubertrank, den er getrunken hatte, um durch das Feuer im vorigen Raum zu kommen, halluzinierte.

Eine kalte, hohe Stimme kam aus dem geisterähnlichen Gesicht, seine Augen schienen rot, und seine Nase war abgeflacht, mit Schlitzen als Nase. „Siehst du, was aus mit geworden ist, Junge? Der großartige Lord Voldemort muss sich dazu herablassen, im Körper eines anderen zu leben. Aber mit dem Stein der Weisen kann ich meinen eigenen Körper erschaffen und wieder auferstehen. Wenn du mir hilfst, werde ich dich entlohnen. Gib mir den Stein in deiner Tasche!"

Harry fühlte sein Gehirn erstarren. Es war scher, zu denken. Er stand Lord Voldemort gegenüber. Dem verrückten Geisteskranken, der seine Eltern getötet und versucht hatte, ihn zu töten. Der Bekloppte, von dem seine Tante sagte, dass Dumbledore davor gewarnt hatte, dass er wieder auferstehen könnte und der dann wieder versuchen würde, Harry umzubringen. Und, dieser gefährliche Verrückte wusste, dass Harry den Stein der Weisen in seiner Tasche hatte und verlangte, dass er ihn ihm gab. Was sollte er tun?!

Nun, eine Sache war sicher. Auf keinen Fall würde er ihm den Stein freiwillig geben. Voldemort hatte gesagt, dass er einen neuen Körper erschaffen und wieder mächtig werden konnte, wenn er dein Stein der Weisen hätte. Auf keinen Fall würde er, Harry, Voldemort dabei helfen.

Er wandte sich um, um zu rennen, aber er hörte Voldemort schreien: „_Ergreif ihn!_" Er fühlte Quirrells Hand an seinem Handgelenk, aber dann wurde er unerwarteter Weise losgelassen.

Quirrell schaute auf seine verbrannte Hand, die voller Blasen war und hielt sie mit seiner anderen. Er sah verwirt aus, und seine Augen waren glasig vor Schmerz. Aber auf Voldemorts Geschrei: „Ergreif ihn! Ergreif ihn!", versuchte Quirrell wieder, Harry festzuhalten.

Harrys Narbe brannte wie Feuer und er merkte, wie seine Augen vor Schmerz tränten. Bling versuchte er, Quirrell weg zu schieben und hörte den älteren Mann wieder vor Schmerzen aufschreien. Instinktiv setzte Harry nach, und schloss seine Hände um Quirrells Gesicht. Aus einem unbekannten Grund konnte Quirrell seine Berührung nicht vertragen. Um diesen Vorteil auszunutzen, behielt Harry seine Hände auf dem Gesicht des Professors, trotz den schlimmen Schmerzen in seine eigenen Kopf.

Von weit weg meinte er zu hören, als er sein Bewusstsein verlor, wie jemand rief: „Mark! Mark Twist!"

Harry wachte mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen im Krankenflügel auf. Ächzend öffnete er langsam seine Augen, um das harte Licht zu filtern. Durch verschleierte Augen sah er seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch und zog sie an. Er lächelte leicht, als er eine Schachtel Schokofroschkarten und eine große Karte, auf der ‚Gute Besserung' stand und die von ein paar seiner Freunde unterzeichnet worden war, einschließlich seiner Zimmergenossen und Hermine.

Er hörte ein leises Geräusch und drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen, wie Professor Dumbledore den Raum betrat. Er lächelte Harry an und sagte: „Hallo, Mark. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Okay, Sir." Harry blinzelte. „Äh… was ist passiert?"

Professor Dumbledore lachte. „Nun, das könntest du mir vielleicht erzählen. Ich fand dich in den Kerkern mit Professor Quirrell, wo du ihn davon abgehalten hast, den Stein der Weisen für Lord Voldemort zu stehlen."

Als Harry nicht reagierte, fuhr Dumbledore fort, mit dem Wissen, dass zumindest ein Teil dieser Information nicht neu für den Jungen war. „Professor Quirrell ist tot, und Lord Voldemort ist geflohen."

Harry Mund fiel betroffen offen. „Tot? Ich hab ihn _getötet_?"

Dumbledore sah sehr ernst aus. „Eigentlich, Mark, würde ich sagen, dass Lord Voldemort ihn getötet hat. Etwas an dieser Besessenheit von Lord Voldemort zerstörte den Mann offensichtlich. Es gibt keine andere Erklärung. Und, ohne einen Körper, den er besitzen kann, ist Lord Voldemort wieder verschwunden."

„Aber wird Lord… Voldemort", Harry zögerte bei dem Namen, aber Dumbledore nickte zur Ermutigung, „ wird er versuchen, wieder zurückzukommen?"

„Oh, zweifellos. Aber wenn jeder so mutig ist wie du, und versucht, ihn aufzuhalten, dann wird er vielleicht nie dazu in der Lage sein."

Harry errötete und ließ das Lob einsinken. Es war ein neues Gefühl. Jemand, der ihn mit Bewunderung ansah und ihm sagte, dass er mutig war. Es war… herrlich.

„Was ist mit dem Stein der Weisen, Sir? Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Ich habe ihn seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgegeben, Nicolas Flamel. Nicolas hat zugestimmt, dass es zu gefährlich ist, ihn zu behalten und er wird ihn zerstören, sobald er und seine Frage ihre Angelegenheiten geregelt haben. Das Elixier, das mit dem Stein gemacht wurde, hat sie nämlich am Leben gehalten."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte. Dumbledore schien zu verstehen, was er dachte und meinte: „Mark, der Tod ist für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer."

„Ja, Sir", murmelte Harry höflich, obwohl er es nicht wirklich verstand. Er fragte eine Frage, die ihm Schwierigkeiten bereit hatte. „Aber wie habe _ich_ den Stein bekommen, Sir? Schließlich hat Professor Quirrell in den Spiegel gesehen, und er hat ihn auch gewollt. Warum ist er in _meiner_ Tasche gelandet?"

Professor Dumbledore lächelte breit. „Nur die Person, die den Stein _finden_ und nicht benutzen möchte, würde ihn auch bekommen. Das war eine meiner vortrefflicheren Ideen, und unter uns gesagt, das will schon was heißen!"

Harry lächelte zurück. Vielleicht war Dumbledore doch nicht so schlimm.

Harry genoss die Aufmerksamkeit die nächsten paar Tage, Jeder wollte wissen, was unten in den Kerkern passiert war. Obwohl ein paar Leute spotteten und ihn einen Lügner nannten, die meisten der Gryffindors hingen an seinem jeden Wort und waren richtig beeindruckt. Harry genoss die bewundernden Blicke und Glückwünsche, die er erhielt, wenn er herumlief. Er hatte recht gehabt! Hogwarts war der richtige Ort für ihn! Und seine Mutter hatte auch Recht gehabt. Er _war_ geboren worden, um ein Held zu sein!

Er lief in einer Glücksblase herum, die nicht einmal die nahenden Sommerferien oder Draco Malfoys wütende Blicke voller Abscheu vermindern konnten. Am letzten Tag des Schuljahres, beim Jahresabschlussfest, machte Dumbledore sogar eine Ankündigung, in der er Harrys Wagemut hervorhob und ihm 50 Punkte für seinen Mut zusprach. Gryffindor verlor trotzdem den Hauspokal an Slytherin, aber sie wurden knappe zweite. Es war ein wundervoller Moment!

Am nächsten Tag packte Harry seine Taschen und gesellte sich zu den anderen Schülern, die sich anstellten, um den Hogwarts-Express zu besteigen, der sie nach London zurückbringen würde. Er hatte vor, wieder seinen alten Job für den Sommer zu nehmen. Er dachte nicht, dass es zu schwierig werden würde. Restaurants brauchten normalerweise mehr Personal in den Sommerferien. Zuerst würde er sehen, ob er wieder in dem Mietshaus bleiben konnte, in dem er letztes Jahr gelebt hatte. Wieder erwartete er, dass er leicht für einen Raum dort bezahlen konnte. Harry freute sich nicht auf den Sommer, aber war der Meinung, dass er nicht zu miserabel sein würde. Er würde wahrscheinlich schnell vorbeigehen und, was am besten war, Ron hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ein paar Tage bei ihm zuhause verbringen wollte. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten!

**A/N: Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel sehr nah am Original lag, darum lade ich jetzt auch das nächste Kapitel hoch (weil ich einfach **_**so**_** nett bin). Ein paar Ereignisse dieser Geschichte werden sich ändern, weil Harry ein unbekannter Muggelgeborener ist, während andere Ereignisse (die noch kommen) sich sehr ändern. Bitte bleibt dabei. In dieser Geschichte gibt es Überraschungen, während sie sich weiterentwickelt. Wieder, danke fürs reviewen!!**

_Ü/N: Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mindestens einmal Schüssel statt Schlüssel geschrieben haben muss, bei den ganzen Schlüsseln, die da rumflogen. ;P Aber jetzt fühl ich mich schlecht, weil ich nicht gleich zwei Kapitel auf einmal hoch laden kann… Naja, ich gebe mein Bestes, dass ihr nicht wieder so lang auf das nächste Kapitel warten müsst! Das nächste Kapitel ist auch etwas kürzer als dieses, also noch nicht ganz die Hoffnung verlieren!_

_Beim Übersetzen fiel mir auch wieder auf, dass dieser Harry eine ganz andere Einstellung hat, als im Buch… Dieser hier hält sich für einen Helden, obwohl alle anderen nicht so denken, und im Buch ist es genau andersrum…_


	7. Zweites Schuljahr, Der Parselmund

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**7. Kapitel – Zweites Schuljahr; Der Parselmund**

Der Sommer ging langsam für Harry vorbei. Wie erwartet wurde er sowohl zu seinem Kellnerjob im Restaurant als auch in sein Zimmer im Mietshaus wieder willkommen geheißen. Es war seltsam, jetzt 18 Jahre alt zu sein, da Harry dich wieder älter machen musste, sobald er den Kings Cross Bahnhof verließ.

Alle paar Tage suchte Harry sich ein zurückgezogenes Plätzchen, in dem er sich in sein fast zwölfjähriges Ich zurückverwandelte. Allerdings kamen keine Briefe für Mark Twist an. Er verbrachte den Großteil seiner Freizeit damit, seine Bücher zu lesen, aber er war unglaublich einsam. Er markierte den ersten September in seinem Kalender und strich jeden Morgen ein anderes Kästchen durch, um sich vor Augen zu führen, wann er wieder nach Hogwarts konnte.

Harrys Geburtstag kam und ging ohne, dass es jemand merkte. Niemand wusste, dass er am 31. Juli 12 wurde. Harry hatte seinen Freunden erzählt, dass sein Geburtstag am fünften August war, damit sich keiner fragte, warum Mark Twist am selben Tag wie der immer noch vermisste Harry Potter geboren wurde.

An seinem falschen Geburtstag wachte er aufgeregt auf. Er war sich sicher, dass zumindest Ron und Hermine ihm eine Geburtstagskarte schenken würden. Nachdem er sich ein geheimes Örtchen in einem nahen Park gefunden hatte, schrumpfte er von einem achtzehnjährigen zu einem zwölfjährigen zurück. Er wartete ungeduldig und nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde sah er eine Eule in der Entfernung.

Der Junge sprang vor Aufregung auf der Stelle und winkte der Eule, um ihr anzuzeigen, wo er war. Als sie näher kam, teilte sie Harry mit, was sie von dieser würdelosen Schau hielt, indem sie einen empörten Schrei von sich gab. Aber der ignorierte sie und band ungeduldig den Brief von ihrem Bein. Er war von Hermine! Die einfache Karte freute Harry ungemein. Er war so darauf konzentriert, sie immer wieder zu lesen, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass zwei weitere Eulen angekommen waren, bis sie ihn ungeduldig in den Arm pickten.

Überrascht sah Harry von der Karte auf und sah die Eule von Rons Familie, Errol, und eine weitere unbekannte Eule. Nachdem er zuerst die Karte von der Eule, die er nicht wieder erkannte, aufgemacht hatte, lächelte er, als er Hagrids Unterschrift sah. Er wünschte ihm einen fröhlichen Geburtstag und bat darum, ihn am ersten Wochenende in Hogwarts mal zu besuchen. Harry versprach still, das zu tun, und machte die Karte auf, die Errol hatte.

_Hi, Mark. Ich hoffe, du hast einen tollen Geburtstag! Willst du noch kommen? Wenn deine Eltern es erlauben, wie wär's, wenn du die letzte Augustwoche bei mir verbringst? Wir gehen am letzten Montag vor der Schule in die Winkelgasse. Warum treffen wir uns nicht da, und du kannst dann mit zu uns nach Hause kommen? Wir können dich am 1. September auch zum Zug bringen._

_Sag Bescheid. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. – Ron_

Harry lächelte so breit, dass sein Kiefer schmerzte. In der Hoffnung, dass er einen Brief beantworten müsste, war er vorbereitet gekommen; er kritzelte mit der Feder und dem Pergament, das er in seiner Tasche versteckt hatte, eine kurze Notiz zurück.

_Das ist großartig! Kann's kaum erwarten! Meine Eltern haben es erlaubt. Wir sehen uns in der Winkelgasse. Ich bin um 12 bei Flourish und Blotts. Bis dann! – Mark_

Während er der Eule nachsah, wie sie mit seiner Antwort zurückflog, dachte Harry dankbar an Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Obwohl sie selber so viele Kinder hatte, und offensichtlich nicht sehr viel Geld, waren sie dennoch bereit, Rons Schulfreund für einen Besuch bei sich aufzunehmen. Sie konnten nicht wissen, wie viel so ein Besuch für ihn bedeutete. Harry nahm sich vor, der perfekte Gast zu sein, mit den Hausarbeiten zu helfen, und so höflich wie möglich zu sein, damit er sie oft besuchen dürfte.

In der Woche vor Schulbeginn war Harry in Flourish und Blotts und suchte nach den Weasleys. Er hatte seinen Koffer im Tropfenden Kessel gelassen, wo der Wirt, Tom, ihm erlaubt hatte, ihn für den Tag zu verstauen. Er verbrachte ein paar Stunden in anderen Geschäften in der Winkelgasse, um seine Schulsachen aufzufüllen. Das einzige, was er noch machen musste, war, seine Bücher zu kaufen.

Harry sah die Weasleys in einer Ecke des Geschäfts, wo sie ihre verschiedenen Bücherlisten begutachteten. Als er zu ihnen ging, merkte er, dass Rons jüngere Schwester, Ginny, auch eine Liste hielt. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass das ihr erstes Jahr sein würde.

„Hallo", rief Harry schüchtern. Die Weasleys grüßten zurück und Ron beeilte sich, zu ihm zu kommen und ihn zur Begrüßung fest auf die Schulter zu hauen. Ginny wurde ein bisschen rot und flüsterte schüchtern ein „hi" zurück.

Die Gruppe wurde von einem Aufruhr im hinteren Teil des Ladens abgelenkt, wo ein Tisch stand. Ein Angestellter machte eine Ankündigung, dass die Signierstunde von Gilderoy Lockhart jetzt beginnen würde. Harry erkannte den Nahmen des Autors von einer Anzahl Bücher auf der Liste für das zweite Schuljahr.

Mrs. Weasley wurde etwas nervös, als sie sich schnell einreihte, um ihre Bücher signiert zu haben. Ron murmelte Harry zu, dass seine Mutter Lockhart toll fände. Mrs. Weasley tat so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Harry versteckte ein Lächeln.

Während Mrs. Weasley darauf wartete, dass sich die Schlange bewegte und sie dran war, standen Harry und Ron daneben und tauschten Geschichten über ihre Sommerferien aus. Ginny stand still neben Ron. Als Harry sie fragte, ob sie sich darauf freute, in Hogwarts anzufangen, nickte sie, sagte aber sonst nichts. Ron rollte seine Augen. „Sie hat den ganzen Sommer über nichts anderes geredet. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum sie jetzt so still ist", sagte er. Ginny errötete, redete aber nicht.

Von hinter sich hörte Harry die verhasste, schleppende Sprechweise Draco Malfoys. „Nun, sieh sich das doch mal einer an. Das Wiesel und sein Anhängsel, Twist.1"

Rons Augen wurden schmal und er leuchtend rot. „ Verpiss dich, Malfoy."

„Was für eine Ausdrucksweise, Wiesel", schnarrte Draco. „Du solltest aufpassen, was du vor deiner Schwester sagst, auch wenn sie wie der Rest deiner Familie eine Blutsverräterin ist."

Bevor Ron oder Ginny sich darüber aufregen konnten, unterbrach sie ein vornehmer, blonder Mann. An der Ähnlichkeit konnte man klar erkennen, dass das Dracos Vater war. „Na, na, Draco", sagte er höhnisch. „Sei nett, Draco. Ms. Weasley kann nichts für ihre Familie."

In der geschockten Stille, die auf Mr. Malfoys Unhöflichkeit folgte, reichte dieser in Ginnys Kessel, in dem ein paar abgenutzte Bücher lagen. „Ich sehe, dass dein Vater sich noch nicht einmal neue Bücher leisten kann. Was für eine Schande."

Harry konnte nicht länger schweigen. „Ich glaube, dass Ginny viel Glück hat. Obwohl es schön ist, Geld zu haben, ist es sehr viel wichtiger, dass die Eltern liebevoll und nett sind. Nicht _jeder_ hat so viel Glück und solch wundervolle Eltern", und damit sah er Draco bedeutungsvoll an.

Die nicht ganz so unauffällige Andeutung, dass die Weasleys wünschenswertere Eltern als er wären, vertrug Mr. Malfoy nicht gut. Er blickte Harry kalt an und fragte: „Und du bist?"

Harry antwortete widerwillig: „Mark Twist."

„Oh, ja", schnarrte die kalte Stimme. „Ich hab von dir gehört. Muggelgeboren." Aus seinem Mund klang das Wort so unverschämt wie ‚Schlammblut'.

Mr. Malfoy drehte sich weg, als ob er nicht infiziert werden wollte und rief seinem Sohn zu: „Komm, Draco. Lass uns zu Borgin und Burkes gehen. Die Kundschaft dort wird _erfrischend_ sein."

Harry spannte seine Hände zu Fäusten und kochte. Er wusste, dass Ron und Ginny genauso wütend waren, aber sie alle hielten den Mund als Mrs. Weasley kam, aufgeregt plappernd, nachdem sie Mr. Lockhart getroffen hatte, und mit den Neuigkeiten, dass Lockhart ihr neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein würde.

Als er sah, wie glücklich sie war, war Harry froh, dass sie das Gespräch mit den Malfoys nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Danke", murmelte Ginny Harry zu, als sie das Geschäft verließen.

„Ja", meinte Ron.

„Kein Problem", sagte Harry. „Ich hab das ehrlich gemeint." Er freute sich an ihrem anerkennenden Lächeln.

„Vergesst den Idioten", sagte Ron. "Die letzte Ferienwoche wird klasse."

Seine Voraussage bewahrheitete sich und die Kinder hatten ein wundervolles Ende des Sommers. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals glücklicher gewesen zu sein. Er war von Leuten umgeben, die seine Gesellschaft genossen und nett zueinander waren. Er lebt mit einer echten Familie und genoss jede langweilige Routine und jeden gewöhnlichen Moment, den sie mit ihm teilten.

Das Beste war das abgewandelte Quidditchspiel mit Ron, Ginny, George und Fred. Harry war ausgelassen, wenn er die Freiheit des Fliegens spürte. Ron und die Zwillinge bettelten, dass er es sich noch einmal überlegte, dem Quidditchteam dieses Jahr beizutreten, aber Harry blieb bei seiner Entscheidung, sich auf die Schule zu konzentrieren.

Fred und George plagten Harry so sehr, dass Mrs. Weasley schließlich einschreiten und den Jungs sagen musste, dass sie ihren Gast in Ruhe lassen sollten.

Harry war traurig, als der erste September kam. Er wäre gern für immer bei den Weasleys geblieben. Er dankte Mr. und Mrs. Weasley dafür, dass sie ihn eingeladen hatten und, als er sich gerade wagemutig fühlte, deutete sogar an, dass er im folgenden Sommer liebend gern wieder kommen würde.

Das zweite Schuljahr fing ruhig genug an. Harry fuhr mit seinen lernbegierigen Gewohnheiten fort und genoss die Routine des Unterrichts. Leider war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein Witz. Der neue Lehrer, Gilderoy Lockhart, war so auf sich selbst konzentriert. Harry war sich sicher, dass er über all diese dunklen Kreaturen, die er angeblich gefangen oder getötet hatte, log. Der Mann war offensichtlich inkompetent. Harry ärgerte sich, dass diese Klasse dieses Jahr scheinbar reine Zeitverschwendung sein würde.

Er merkte, dass Ginny dem Anschein nach ihr erstes Jahr nicht allzu sehr genoss. Er hoffte, dass sie den Unterricht nicht zu schwer fände. Sie schien gestresst. Er hatte sie in der Woche bei den Weasleys ein bisschen kennen gelernt. Sie war weniger schüchtern geworden und hatte in Hogwarts immer ein Lächeln und ein paar Worte für ihn übrig. Harry beschloss, dass er mit ihren Brüdern über sie sprechen würde, wenn sie in ein paar Wochen immer noch so unglücklich aussah.

Eines Tages wurde die Schule durch einen Angriff auf die Katze des Hausmeisters, Mrs. Norris, in Aufruhr versetzt. Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, war außer sich. Allerdings versicherte Professor Dumbledore ihm, dass die Katze nicht tot, sondern nur versteinert wäre. Die echte Sorge war, dass niemand wusste, wer oder was die Katze versteinert hatte. Eine Nachricht war mit Blut auf die Wand hinter der versteinerten, aufgehängten Katze geschrieben worden: „Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet. Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht".

Hermine hatte Professor Binns, den Geist der Geschichte der Magie unterrichtete, tapfer nach der Legende der Kammer des Schreckens gefragt. Nach einigem Überzeugen hatte Professor Binns erklärt, dass einer der Gründer, Salazar Slytherin, angeblich eine versteckte Kammer in Hogwarts gebaut, in der er ein Monster versteckt hatte, dass die Schule von Muggelgeborenen reinigen würde. Nachdem er diese Geschichte gehört hatte, konnte Harry, wie der Rest der Schule, von wenig anderem reden. Was dieser Slytherin für ein Verrückter war! Merlin sei Dank hatte der Hut ihn nicht nach Slytherin gesteckt!

Als Ergebnis des Angriffs hatte Professor Lockhart einen Duellclub vorgeschlagen. Obwohl Harry kaum daran glaubte, dass Lockhart den Schülern irgendwas beibringen könnte, hatte er noch nie ein Zaubererduell gesehen und war neugierig, wie so etwas funktionierte. Und so fand er sich mit den meisten anderen Schülern in der Großen Halle wieder und sah zu, wie die Professoren Lockhart und Snape ein Zaubererduell demonstrierten. Harry versteckte ein Lächelnd, als Professor Snape „Expelliarmus" rief und Lockhart einfach entwaffnete. Er mochte nicht denken, dass Snape sehr nett war, aber man konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein hervorragender Zauberer war. Lockhart, auf der anderen Seite, war ein Idiot.

Da er nicht noch einmal wie ein Trottel aussehen wollte, schlug Lockhart vor, Schüler für die nächste Vorführung zu benutzen. Snape schlug sofort seinen Lieblingsschüler, Draco, vor. Lockharts Blick fiel auf Ron und er rief ihn auf die Bühne.

Harry drängelte sich nach vorne, um seinem Freund zuzugucken. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass Draco vielleicht etwas Fieses machen würde. Er kannte Draco gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht fair kämpfte. Harry festigte seinen Griff um seinen Zauberstab, bereit, Ron zu Hilfe zu kommen, sollte es nötig werden. Am Anfang spielten Draco und Ron nur rum. Sie warfen Zauber aufeinander, durch die der andere zurückfiel oder stolperte. Nachdem Ron Draco aber mit einem besonders gut gezielten Zauber traf, wurde Draco wütend und rief: „Serpensortia."

Eine riesige Schlange flog von dem Ende von Dracos Zauberstab. Die Menge um Harry herum keuchte überrascht und wich von der Bühne zurück. Ron wurde bleich und stolperte auch ein paar Schritte weg. Die Schlange glitt zu ihm und hob ihren Kopf, und machte sich bereit, zuzuschlagen. Ohne zu Denken schrie Harry: „Stopp! Geh weg von ihm!"

Die Schlange hielt sofort an. Sie wandte sich Harry zu, als ob sie verstanden hätte, was der Junge gesagt hatte. Langsam glitt sie stattdessen zu Harry. Seltsamerweise hatte er keine Angst. Es war, als ob es eine Verbindung zwischen der Schlange und ihm gäbe. Er wusste einfach (auf eine Weise, die er nicht erklären konnte), dass die Schlange ihm nichts Böses wollte. Sie zischelte: „Ich werde dem Menschenkind nichts tun. Ich werde tun, was ihr sagt, Sprecher der erhabensten Zunge.

„Danke. Ich… schatze das. Er ist mein Freund." Die Schlange hielt vor Harry an. Langsam reichte er mit seiner Hand zu ihr. Bevor er sie allerdings berühren konnte, hörte er in der Entfernung ein Gemurmel und die Schlange verschwand. Harry blickte auf und sah, wie Professor Snape seinen Zauberstab senkte, und ihn überrascht und berechnend ansah.

Harry sah zu Ron, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihm gut ging. Er war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, als Ron ihn beinahe verängstigt ansah. Was war los? Ron sprang von der Bühne und packte Harrys Arm um ihn aus dem Raum zu ziehen. Als sie gingen, bemerkte Harry, dass die anderen Schüler still waren und ihn seltsam anstarrten. Wenn er an ihnen vorbeikam, wichen sie aus Angst zurück. Was war los?

Ron zog Harry in den leeren Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine war ihnen gefolgt und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen zu. Bevor Harry sprechen konnte, rief Ron: „Warum hast du nicht erzählt, dass du Parsel sprechen kannst?"

Harry war von Rons angriffslustigem Ton überrascht. „Du meinst, dass ich mit der Schlange reden konnte?" Auf Rons Nicken hin fuhr er fort: „Ich wusste es bist jetzt gar nicht. Was ist denn das große Problem? Bist du nicht froh, dass ich der Schlange sagen konnte, dich in Ruhe zu lassen?"

„Natürlich bin ich froh, dass du das konntest! Aber, du verstehst nicht... Parsel zu sprechen ist das Zeichen eines dunklen Zauberers. Salazar Slytherin konnte mit Schlangen reden."

Harry war sprachlos. „M.. m.. mit Sicherheit", stotterte er, „bin ich nicht der einzige hier, der mit Schlangen reden kann? Es muss doch noch andere Zauberer geben, die das auch können?"

Hermine antwortete darauf. „Nein, Mark. Ein Parselmund zu sein, ist ein sehr ungewöhnliches Talent. Ron hat Recht. Salazar Slytherin war dafür bekannt." Ihr blasses Gesicht überzeugte Harry mehr als Rons Worte davon, wie ernst das was. Hermine als Muggelgeborene hatte nicht dieselben Vorurteile mit denen Ron aufgewachsen war. Wenn sie auch besorgt darüber war, dass Harry Parsel sprechen konnte, dann war das allerdings ein ‚großes Problem'.

Harry sah von Ron zu Hermine. „Ich bin kein dunkler Zauberer. Wirklich nicht!"

„Wir wissen das, Kumpel!", stimmte Ron zu. „Aber die ganze Schule wird denken, dass du Slytherins Erbe bist."

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Salazar Slytherin hat vor eintausend Jahren gelebt. Nach allem was wir wissen, könntest du es sein", meinte Hermine.

„Aber er ist muggelgeboren, Hermine", warf Ron ein. „Er kann nicht Slytherins Erbe sein."

Harry war dankbar für Rons Unterstützung, aber er verlor denk Mut, als ihm klar wurde, dass Ron sich irrte. Harry war nicht muggelgeboren. Konnte er wirklich ein Nachkomme Salazar Slytherins sein? Er wollte nicht glauben, dass es wahr sein könnte. Aber wenn es so war, was soll's? sagte er sich selbst aufmüpfig. Tante Petunia war seine _Tante_, um Merlins Willen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er so ein Arsch wie Dudley war. Keiner konnte sich seine Verwandten aussuchen. Selbst wenn Slytherin sein Vorfahre wäre, hätte es keine Bedeutung. Er, Harry, war ein _Gryffindor_. Er sollte ein Held sein. Seine Mutter hatte daran geglaubt. Eines Tages würden alle jubeln, wenn sie ihn sahen. Er würde von allen bewundert werden. So, wie als er Voldemort am Ende seines ersten Schuljahrs besiegt hatte. Es war sein Schicksal.

Hermine antwortete: „Ron, du weißt, dass Muggelgeborene einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe in ihrem Stammbaum haben können, ohne es zu wissen. Ich sage nicht, dass Mark Slytherins Erbe ist", beteuerte sie eilig, als sie Rons wütenden Blick sah. „Ich sage nur, was andere Schüler sagen werden, Mark muss darauf vorbereitet sein."

Harry hob sein Kinn und stellte sich unwillkürlich gerader hin. „Lass sie sagen, was sie wollen. Ob ich Slytherins Erbe bin oder nicht, ich hab Filchs Katze nichts getan und ich hab die Kammer des Schreckens nicht geöffnet. Ich bin kein dunkler Zauberer."

Ron und Hermine nickten unterstützend. Hinter dem Rücken ihres Freundes tauschten sie jedoch Blicke aus. Sie wussten, was der andere dachte. Wenn Mark so gerade stand und so ruhig sprach, war er wie ein kleiner Prinz. Es war einfach zu glauben, dass er tatsächlich ein Erbe eines der Gründer war, wenn er so königlich dort stand.

_1__In dem Fall verunstaltet Draco Twist zu Twisted, und schafft somit eine weitere, überaus einfallsreiche Beleidigung. Da sich Twisted auch zu (Baumwoll)Twist übersetzen lässt, hab ich mir die Mühe gespart. Außerdem hört sich Twisted im deutschen meiner Meinung nach blöd an und mir ist keine bessere Beleidigung eingefallen. Wenn ihr was wisst, fände ich's toll, wenn ihr es mir sagt. :)_

**A/N: Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!**

_Ü/N: So… tut mir Leid, trotz meines Versprechens, dass es dieses Mal schneller ginge, hat es doch einige Tage gedauert. Ich kann zu meiner Verteidigung anbringen, dass wir zwei Tage lang überhaupt kein Internet hatten, und es an einem anderen Tag erst ganz späte wieder anging._


	8. Zweites Jahr, Die Kammer des Schreckens

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**A/N: Danke an alle Leser (besonders die, die reviewen!). Ich liebe euch alle! Außerdem danke an alle, die gemerkt haben, dass Ron Mark im letzten Kapitel aus Versehen „Harry" genannt hat. Das ist jetzt korrigiert. Es ist erstaunlich, wie viele Fehler bleiben, egal wie oft ich drüber lese.**

**8. Kapitel – Zweites Schuljahr; Die Kammer des Schreckens**

Während der nächsten paar Wochen war Harry sich bewusst, dass Gespräche unterbrochen wurden, wenn er vorbeiging. Blicke folgten ihm durch die Halle und Schüler vermieden es, mit ihm allein zu sein. Er wusste, dass Gerüchte durch Hogwarts kursierten und dass, wie Hermine es vorausgesagt hatte, viele vermuteten, dass er der Erbe Slytherins sei. Er fühlte Dumbledores Augen während den Mahlzeiten auf sich ruhen, wenn er ihn von Lehrertisch aus beobachtete, obwohl er ihn niemals dabei erwischte. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry aufsah, war Dumbledore woandershin am gucken. Allerdings konnte Harry das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass der Direktor ihn nur Momente vorher angestarrt hatte.

Harry war dankbar, dass Ron und Hermine ihre Unterstützung laut bekannt gaben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er ohne sie zurechtgekommen wäre. Zudem fühlte er Dankbarkeit gegenüber Fred, George und Ginny. Sie alle stellten sicher, mit ihm zu reden und bei Mahlzeiten bei ihm zu sitzen. Harry wusste nicht, ob Percy, Rons ältester Bruder, wirklich glaubte, dass er Slytherins Erbe war, aber der Vertrauensschüler glaubte offenbar, dass es politisch klug wäre, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Percy gab sich immer Mühe, so weit wie möglich von Harry entfernt zu sitzen.

Weil Ginny manchmal beim Essen neben ihm sah, merkte Harry, sie sie weiterhin sehr blass und gestresst aussah. Er fragte sie ob sie Hilfe mit dem Unterricht brauchte, aber sie sagte, dass sie gut mitkam. Harry machte sich Sorgen um ihre Gesundheit und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Deshalb fiel ihm auf, dass eines Tages besonders unglücklich aussah und folgte ihr aus der großen Halle, mit der Absicht, noch einmal mit ihr zu reden. Vielleicht konnte er sie überzeugen, zu Madam Pomfrey, der Schulärztin, zu gehen. Ein Stärkungstrank könnte Ginny gut tun.

Harry sah Ginny in eine Mädchentoilette eilen und entschloss sich, zu warten, bis sie herauskam. Allerdings kam sie heraus gerannt und Harry wurde von seiner Verfolgung von dem Jammern aus der Toilette abgelenkt. Obwohl er sich etwas albern vorkam, machte Harry die Tür zur Mädchentoilette auf und das Jammern wurde lauter. „Wer ist da?" rief er. „Bist du in Ordnung? Kann ich helfen?"

Das Gejammer klang auf gedämpfte Schluchzer ab. „Was machst du hier? Du bist ein _Junge_", kam eine Stimmer aus einer der Kabinen.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry und wagte es, etwas näher zu kommen. „Ich hab gehört, wie jemand geweint hat und dachte, ich könnte vielleicht helfen. Bitte, gibt es etwas, dass ich tun kann?"

Harry merkte, dass die Kabine, von dem die Stimme kam, überfloss. Wasser schwappte auf den Boden und würde bald die Tür erreichen. „Fließt die Toilette über? Bist du deshalb so aufgeregt?"

„Ja, ich rege mich auf!", schrie die Stimme. Der geisterhafte Körper eines Mädchens glitt durch die geschlossene Kabinentür. Harry trat geschockt einen Schritt zurück und beinahe stolperte und fiel er.

„Weißt du, warum die Toilette überfließt?! Weißt du es?!"

Harry schüttelte leise den Kopf. „Weil dieses Mädchen ein Buch auf mich geworfen hat! Meinst du, es ist lustig, Dinge auf mich zu werfen? Lass uns doch alle Bücher auf Myrte werden, weil _sie_ es nicht spürt! Zehn Punkte wenn du durch ihren Bauch triffst! Fünfzig Punkte wenn es durch ihren Kopf geht! Na, ha ha ha! Was für ein tolles Spiel, finde ich _nicht_!"

Harry machte ein paar beruhigende Geräusche. „Es tut mir Leid… Myrte, richtig?" Auf das verdrießliche Nicken des Geistes hin fuhr er fort: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Mädchen dich nicht verärgern wollte. Kann ich dir beim sauber machen helfen?"

Myrte schniefte und sah Harry misstrauisch an. Sobald sie überzeugt war, dass er es ernst war, gab sie zu: „Du musst nicht sauber machen. Das Teil wurde raus gewaschen; es ist da drüben."

Harry fand ein kleines schwarzes Buch unter dem Waschbecken, wo Myrte hin zeigte. Es war ein Tagebuch und, auf der ersten Seite stand ‚T.M. Riddle' geschrieben. Er blätterte durch die Seiten, aber das Buch war leer. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich das mitnehmen, Myrte?"

Myrte hörte auf zu schniefen und sah Harry aufmerksamer an. Sie gönnte ihm ein halbes Lächeln. „Du kannst es haben. Du bist ein netter Junge. Wie heißt du?"

„Mark Twist."

„Du kannst mich wieder besuchen kommen, wenn du willst."

„Danke, Myrte. Danke für die Einladung."

Harry versuchte ein paar Enthüllungszauber an dem Tagebuch, für den Fall, dass etwas mit unsichtbarer Tinte geschrieben worden war oder jemand einen Zauber darauf gelegt hatte, um den Inhalt zu verbergen, aber nichts schien etwas zu bewirken. Letztendlich entschied er, dass er es genauso gut auch für Schularbeiten benutzen könnte. Als er den Stift allerdings zu Papier brachte, wurde die Tinte in die Seite aufgesogen und verschwand. Aufgeregt hoffte Harry, dass er entdeckt hatte, wie das Tagebuch funktionierte. Er schrieb: ‚Mein Name ist Mark Twist' und beobachtete, wie die Tinte ins Tagebuch aufgesogen wurde und dahinschwand.

Ein paar Herzschläge später antwortete das Tagebuch mit seiner eigenen Tinte. ‚Hallo, Mark Twist. Mein Name ist Tom Riddle. Wie bist du an mein Tagebuch gekommen?'

‚Jemand hat versucht, es deine Toilette runterzuspülen', schrieb Harry zurück.

‚Leute versuchen immer, die Wahrheit zu vertuschen. Komm, lass mich dir ein paar Erinnerungen zeigen, die dieses Tagebuch enthält. Ich kenne die Wahrheit über die Kammer des Schreckens. Es wurde in meinem fünften Jahr geöffnet und das Monster darin griff mehrere Schüler an, wovon es einen tötete. Ich fing die Person, die die Kammer geöffnet hatte, und er wurde von der Schule geworfen. Das Monster lebte weiter, und derjenige, der die Macht hatte, es freizulassen, wurde nicht eingesperrt. Ich kann dich in die Erinnerung der Nacht holen, in der ich die Person, die die Kammer das letzte Mal geöffnet hat. Lass es mich dir zeigen.'

Harry zögerte und schrieb dann: ‚OK.'

Das Tagebuch begann zu glühen und die Seiten raschelten, als ob sie vom Wind erfasst worden wären. Harry fühlte sich, als ob er in das Buch hineingezogen werden würde und beobachtete, wie ein sechzehnjähriger Tom Riddle ihm die Nacht vor fünfzig Jahren zeigte, als Tom Hagrid dabei ertappt hatte, ein Monster in einem Schrank zu verbergen. Harry sah zu, entsetzt aber nicht in der Lage, die Vergangenheit zu ändern, wie Hagrid das Monster, dass er versteckt hielt, verteidigte und behauptete, dass es niemanden getötet hätte. Die riesige Spinne lief aus der Tür als Tom Riddle versuchte, sie aufzuhalten und Hagrid sich auf Tom warf, um ihn davon abzuhalten, das Monster zu verletzen. Harry wurde aus dem Tagebuch geworfen, als die Erinnerung sich dem Ende näherte.

Harry schob seinen Stuhl von dem Tisch, auf dem das Tagebuch lag, weg. Er beobachtete das Buch mit verengten Augen und schnappte kurz nach Luft. Hagrid hatte die Kammer des Schreckens in der Vergangenheit geöffnet! Nein! Er glaubte das nicht! Tom Riddle irrte sich.

Harry erzählte niemandem von dem Tagebuch, das er gefunden hatte, nicht einmal Ron oder Hermine. Er wollte ihnen nicht von der Geschichte von Hagrids Monster erzählen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Hagrid mit Misstrauen ansahen. Falls Hagrid die Kammer in der Vergangenheit geöffnet hatte, war das ein Fehler. Er würde es nicht noch einmal tun! Hagrid würde doch mit Sicherheit nicht versuchen, die Schul von Muggelgeborenen zu befreien.

Die Wochen zogen vorbei und die Schule beruhigte sich wieder. Die Leute fingen an, Harry normaler zu behandeln, als es aussah, als ob die Kammer des Schreckens zu blieb.

Dann kam Harry eines Tages zurück in sein Zimmer, nur um zu entdecken, dass seine Sachen in Unordnung gebracht worden waren, als ob jemand seine Besitztümer durchsucht hätte. Nachdem er über durch seine Sachen geguckt hatte, begriff Harry, dass das Tagebuch fehlte. Ein anderer Gryffindor hatte das Tagebuch gestohlen. Niemand sonst hätte den Gryffindor-Schlafsaal betreten haben können. Ginny!

Aber woher hatte sie gewusst, dass er das Buch hatte? Düster erinnerte Harry sich daran, dass er das Buch dabei gehabt hatte, als sich letztens seine Tasche im Gang ausgeleert hatte. Jeder, der ihn da gesehen hatte, hätte das Tagebuch bemerkt haben können. War Ginny an dem Tag im Gang gewesen? Harry konnte sich nicht entsinnen, aber sie hätte dort sein können. Warum hatte sie das Tagebuch gestohlen? Um ihn davon abzuhalten, von Hagrids Geheimnis zu erfahren, natürlich. Das musste der Grund gewesen sein, begriff er, warum sie die letzten paar Monate so durcheinander gewesen war. Sie war besorgt, dass Hagrid wieder dafür beschuldigt werden würde, die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen. Sollte er ihr sagen, dass das Geheimnis bei ihm sicher war? Nein. Er würde jetzt erst einmal nichts sagen. Er würde sie nur in Verlegenheit bringen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihm klar war, dass sie das Tagebuch aus seinem Raum gestohlen hatte. Er würde einfach ein Auge auf sie haben und sehen, was geschah.

Harrys Sorge um Ginny wurde von einer neuen Sorge verdrängt. Nur ein paar Tage, nachdem das Tagebuch gestohlen worden war, ging Harry gerade mit Hermine durch die Gänge, nachdem sie bis spät in die Nacht in der Bibliothek gelernt hatten, als er eine kalte Stimme hörte, die von den Wänden zu kommen schien. „_Reißen. Zerfetzen. Töten._"

Er blieb abrupt stehen und Hermine fragte ihn besorgt: „Was ist los?"

„Hörst du das nicht?", fragte er scharf.

„Was?" Sie sah sich um.

Die frostige Stimme kam wieder. „_Töten. Hungrig._"

„Du kannst das nicht hören?!", fragte Harry nach und nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Ich kann gar nichts hören, Mark", antwortete Hermine und klang sehr besorgt. Sie nahm auch ihren Zauberstab heraus, „Was hörst du?"

„Ich höre jemanden sagen: ‚Töten. Hungrig.' Jemand will töten."

„Was? Kennst du die Stimme? Wo kommt sie her?", fragte Hermine. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab höher.

„Ich habe diese Stimme noch nie gehört, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich glaube, die kommt von den Wänden", sagte Harry. Er starrte konzentriert auf die Wände, als ob er durch sie durch sehen könnte, wenn er es nur genug versuchte. Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Wir sind am nächsten zum Gryffindorturm. Lass uns Professor McGonagall finden und ihr sagen, dass etwas sehr gefährliches hier vor sich geht."

Mit ihren Zauberstäben verkrampft vor sich gehalten, machten die zwei sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Quartieren. Das war zu gefährlich, um es nicht einem Erwachsenen zu erzählen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie wissen würde, was zu tun war. „Professor. Hermine und ich waren gerade auf dem Rückweg von der Bibliothek, als ich eine Stimme hörte, die von den Wänden kam und sagte: ‚_Zerfetzen. Reisen. Töten. Hungrig._' Wir haben niemanden gesehen und ich weiß nicht, wo die Stimme hin ist, aber es hat sich wirklich ernst angehört. Ich fürchte, dass jemand vorhat, jemanden zu töten. Wir müssen etwas tun!"

Während sie von diesen Ereignissen erzählten, war Professor McGonagall blass geworden, und vor Angst hatte sie ihre Hand gehoben und gegen ihren Hals gedrückt. „Oh, Merlin! Was kann das sein? Wir müssen sofort zum Direktor gehen. Kommen Sie schnell!"

Und ohne Zeit zu verschwenden machte sie sich auf zu Dumbledores Büro, mit Harry und Hermine dicht auf ihren Fersen. Kurze Zeit später erzählte er dem Direktor wieder dieselbe Geschichte. Er versuchte, unter Professor Dumbledores stechendem Blick nicht nervös zu zappeln. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, nachdem Harry gesprochen hatte. Beunruhigt, da Dumbledore nichts unternahm, bat Harry ihn dringend: „Bitte, Sir. Ich lüge nicht! Ich habe wirklich eine Stimme sagen gehört, dass sie töten will! Bitte, wir müssen etwas tun!"

„Eine Stimme, die Sie gehört haben, die von den Wänden kam?", wiederholte Dumbledore.

Harry wusste, dass sich das lächerlich anhörte, und nickte unglücklich.

„Und Sie, Miss Granger. Sie sind sehr still geblieben. Haben Sie auch gedacht, dass die Stimme von den Wänden kam?"

Hermine sandte Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick. „Ich… ich habe keine Stimme gehört, Sir."

Professor McGonagall, die hinter ihnen stand, äußerte ein geschocktes: „Was?" Dumbledore setzte sich jedoch nur gerade in seinem Stuhl hin und seine Augen schienen Harry noch stechender zu durchdringen.

„Sie standen genau neben Mr. Twist, und trotzdem haben Sie keine Stimme gehört?"

„Ja", gab Hermine zu.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie Parsel sprechen, Mr. Twist", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

Harry versteifte sich. War das eine Anschuldigung, dass er ein dunkler Zauberer war? Verstanden sie nicht, dass irgendwer bald jemanden umbringen würde? Dachten sie, dass er über so etwas lügen würde, weil er ein Parselmund war?

„Ja, Sir", gab Harry gepresst von sich, bemüht, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten.

„Besteht die Möglichkeit, Mr. Twist, dass die Stimme, die Sie gehört haben, von einer Schlange stammt?"

Harry erstarrte. Jetzt, da er sich die Stimme wieder in Erinnerung rief, war es völlig möglich, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte. „Ja, Sir", sagte Harry aufgeregt. „Ich kann mir natürlich nicht sicher sein. Aber, vielleicht! Das würde erklären, warum ich die Stimme hören konnte, aber Hermine nicht." Harry fühlte eine Welle der Erleichterung. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, sich mit dieser Angst zu beschäftigen, aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte sich gefragt, ob er langsam verrückt wurde, dass er eine Stimme hörte, die sonst keiner hören konnte.

„Falls Sie eine Schlange gehört haben, ist es möglich, dass eine in die Burg gewandert sein könnte und nach einer Maus zum Essen sucht. Sie könnten sie gehört haben, wie sie nach ihrem Abendessen gesucht hat."

Harry dachte darüber nach und stimmte zu, dass es eine logische Erklärung war. „Ja, Sir."

„Aber ich werde die Hauslehrer informieren", versprach Dumbledore. „Falls eine Gefahr besteht, möchte ich, dass die Schüler zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und alle anwesend sind."

„Ja, Sir. Vielen Dank, Sir."

„Danke, Mr. Twist, dass Sie uns über das, was Sie gehört haben, informiert haben. Professor McGonagall wird Sie und Miss Granger jetzt in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückbringen."

Und als Harry und Hermine Professor McGonagall zurück in ihre Räume folgten, hörten sie Dumbledores magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Burg ertönen und allen Schülern raten, sofort in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren. „Na ja", dachte Harry, „wenn es da draußen eine wahnsinnige Person gibt, die unbedingt töten will, sollten heute Abend alle sicher sein."

Jeder fragte sich, warum sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume beordert worden waren, aber Harry und Hermine sagten kein Wort. Daher wusste niemand, dass Harry eine körperlose Stimme gehört hatte, die gedroht hatte zu töten, obwohl massenweise Gerüchte entstanden.

Hermine verbrachte die nächsten paar Wochen damit, alles, was sie über Schlangen finden konnte, zu recherchieren. Ihre Suche lieferte Information über eine gewaltige Schlange, die Basilisk genannt wurde. Sie glaubte, und Harry neigte dazu, ihr zuzustimmen, dass das Monster in der Kammer ein Basilisk sei. Die Legende besagte, dass ein Blick in die Augen eines Basilisken tödlich sei. Aber, wenn man durch eine Spiegelung (zum Beispiel einen Spiegel) in seine Augen sah, führte das zu einer Versteinerung. Da Mrs. Norris versteinert worden war, stimmte Harry zu, dass es möglich war, dass die Stimme, die er von den Wänden kommen gehört hatte, die eines Basilisken war. Und, falls das Monster in der Kammer ein Basilisk war, war Hagrid unschuldig. Die gewaltige Spinne, die Tom Riddle bei Hagrid versteckt gefunden hatte, war nicht aus der Kammer. Aber wie konnte man das beweisen?

Nur ein paar Wochen, bevor das Schuljahr zu Ende war, bemerkte Harry, dass Ginny wieder anfing, sehr blass auszusehen. Sollte er ihr sagen, dass er wusste, dass Hagrid unschuldig war? Aber wie sollte er es erklären, ohne ihr zu sagen, dass er einen Basilisken in den Wänden Hogwarts sprechen gehört hatte? Und dann geschah etwas, dass Harry wünschen ließ, er hätte Ginny ins Vertrauen gezogen.

Als er mit seinen Hauskameraden zum Quidditchfeld ging, hörten sie Professor McGonagalls Stimme, verstärkt, wie Dumbledores es nur Wochen vorher gewesen war, durch die Burg ertönen. „Alle Schüler kehren unverzüglich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück!"

Harry eilte in die Burg zurück und traf Professor McGonagall im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die zitterte leicht und ihre Stimme war heiser. Sie sah über die versammelten Schüler und ihre Augen ruhten auf den Weasleybrüdern. Harry erkannte, dass Ginny nicht da war, und hoffte, dass sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten dafür geriet, dass sie nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, wie befohlen.

„Mit großem Bedauern muss ich Ihnen allen berichten, dass eine große Tragödie in der Schule geschehen ist. Wir werden arrangieren, dass morgen alle nach Hause geschickt werden, da die Schule nicht länger sicher ist."

Die Schüler sahen sich geschockt an. Viele der Kinder fragten: „Was meinen Sie, ‚nicht sicher'?", „Was ist passiert?"

Professor McGonagall musste ihre Hand heben, um die Ruhe wiederherzustellen. „Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet und das Monster hat einen Schüler in die Kammer selbst geholt."

Keuchen füllte den Raum. Als Antwort zu einer ungestellten Frage gab McGonagall mit brechender Stimme bekannt: „Ginny Weasley."

Die Weasleybrüder schrieen alle: „Nein!" Fred und George versuchten, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, aber Professor McGonagall sagte ihnen, dass sie nicht gehen konnten. „Niemand weiß, wo die Kammer des Schreckens ist! Wo würden Sie überhaupt hingehen?"

Darauf hatten sie keine Antwort, und sie warfen sich wütend auf ihre Stühle, um ihre Anspannung verringern. Ron verbarg betrübt seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Percy murmelte nur weiterhin „Ginny" in seinen Bart.

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Das war seine Schuld. Er hatte gewusst, dass sich Ginny wegen irgendwas Sorgen machte. Er hätte sie besser im Auge behalten sollen. Jetzt war sie in der Kammer des Schreckens (wo auch immer das war) und einem Basilisken hilflos ausgesetzt. Bestand überhaupt die Möglichkeit, dass sie noch lebte?

Das Tagebuch, das Ginny gefunden hatte, enthielt alle Antworten. Ja, Tom Riddle hatte sich geirrt, dass Hagrid die Kammer vorher geöffnet hatte, aber es war Toms Tagebuch, dass Ginny zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Er konnte nicht bloßer Zufall sein, dass ein Tagebuch, das Lügen über die Kammer des Schreckens erzählte, im Besitz der einen Schülerin war, die von dem Monster geschnappt und in die Kammer geschleppt worden war.

Aber wie konnte ihm das Wissen, dass das Tagebuch ein Hinweis war, helfen, herauszufinden, wer die Kammer geöffnet hatte oder wo sie war? Er konnte sich nichts vorstellen. Aus lauter Verzweiflung entschied er sich, Myrte noch einmal zu besuchen. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas – irgendetwas! – gesagt, als sie versucht hatte, das Buch die Toilette runterzuspülen, das ihm jetzt helfen könnte.

Harry wartete, bis der Gemeinschaftsraum hauptsächlich leer war, bevor er versuchte, wegzugehen. Sogar Ron hatte sich schließlich ins Bett geschleppt. Harry wurde sofort von Percy, dem Vertrauensschüler, gestoppt. „Es tut mir Leid, Mark. Niemand darf den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen. Du hast gehört, was Professor McGonagall gesagt hat."

„Ja, Percy. Ich weiß. Aber es gibt da etwas, dass ich Professor Dumbledore sofort erzählen muss. Etwas, dass Ginny vielleicht helfen könnte."

„Was? Was willst du ihm erzählen?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden."

Percy sah Harry argwöhnisch an. „Bist du der Erbe Slytherins?", wollte er grob wissen. „Hast du meine Schwester entführt?"

„Nein!" Harry war entsetzt, dass Percy so etwas denken konnte. „Ich würde Ginny niemals wehtun. Niemals!"

„Was ist hier los?", fragten Fred und George, die beobachtet hatten, wie Percy mit Harry geredet hatte.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er etwas weiß, dass Ginny helfen kann und er Dumbledore sehen muss", erklärte Percy und winkte mit seiner Hand in Harrys Richtung.

„Was weißt du?", forderte Fred, und seine Augen hellten sich auf.

„Ich… ich kann es euch nicht sagen", meinte Harry. Fred sah aus, als ob er dazu bereit wäre, es mit Gewalt aus dem jüngeren herauszuquetschen, aber George legte eine zurückhaltende Hand auf seine Schulter.

George fragte in einem beinahe ruhigen Ton: „Was weißt du, Mark?" Die Schärfe in seiner Stimme machte es offensichtlich, dass er auch bereit war, zur Gewalt zu greifen, falls Harry nicht den Mund aufmachte.

„Ich weiß es", sagte eine Stimme hinter den Jungen. Die Weasleybrüder drehten sich um und sahen Hermine, die am unteren Ende der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen in ihren Schlafklamotten stand.

„Was?!", riefen die drei Brüder. Als sie zu Hermine hinüber schritten, ergriff Harry die Gelegenheit, durch die Tür zu tauchen. Er wusste, dass Hermine ihnen erzählen würde, dass sie und ‚Mark' herausgefunden hatten, dass das Monster ein Basilisk war.

Trotz dem, was Harry Percy gesagt hatte, versuchte er nicht, Dumbledore zu finden. Was war der Sinn darin, Dumbledore zu sagen, dass er dachte, das Monster wäre ein Basilisk? Er musste wissen, wo die Kammer des Schreckens war!

Außerhalb der Mädchentoilette, in der Myrte spukte, sah Harry die Nachricht des Erben Slytherins, die in Blut unter die erste Warnung auf die Wand geschrieben worden war. „_Ihr Skelett wird für immer in der Kammer liegen._" Nein!

Harry ging schnell in die Toilette und rief nach Myrte.

„Oh, hi", sagte Myrte schüchtern. Obwohl er nach ihr gesucht hatte, fuhr Harry hoch, als sie erschien. Geister waren immer so überraschen mit ihrer Art, wie sie einfach aus Wänden und Dingen heraus _ploppten_. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du zurückkommen würdest, um mich zu besuchen."

„Myrte, ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe. Ein Mädchen, Ginny Weasley, wird vermisst, und wir glauben alle, dass sie in die Kammer des Schreckens entführt worden ist. Als sie vorher hierher gekommen ist, um das Tagebuch die Toilette runterzuspülen, hat sie irgendwas – egal was – gesagt, dass vielleicht andeuten könnte, wo die Kammer des Schreckens sein könnte?"

Myrte sah verärgert aus. „Sie war das Mädchen, das das Tagebuch meine Toilette runtergespült hat?"

„Ja, Myrte. Aber sie wollte sich wirklich nicht ärgern. Sie hat versucht, dass Tagebuch loszuwerden, weil sie dachte, dass es Lügen verbreitete. Könntest du uns bitte helfen?"

„Nun", Myrte schmollte und jammerte, „sie hat nichts zu mir gesagt. Nicht jeder ist so wie du und nimmt sich die Zeit, mit einem Geist zu reden. Ich nehme an, sie meinen, sie wären zu gut für mich."

„Also hat sie nichts gesagt?" Du hast keine Ahnung, wo die Kammer des Schreckens sein könnte?" Harry war so enttäuscht, dass er es schmecken konnte. Er wusste, dass es eine sehr geringe Chance war, dass Myrte helfen könnte, aber er wollte so sehr, dass sie etwas wusste, dass es zerstörend war, dass sie es nicht tat.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt!", sagte Myrte scheu. „Ich hab gesagt, dass das _Mädchen_ nichts zu mir gesagt hat. Aber ich weiß, wo sie hin ist."

„Was?!"

Myrte grinste, zufrieden mit Harrys Reaktion. „Ja. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie das Waschbecken da drüben geöffnet hat und in einen Tunnel gegangen ist."

Harry folgte Myrtes Finger und sah ein großes Waschbecken. Er untersuchte es aus der Nähe und sah eine winzige Schlange auf die Seite eines Kupferwasserhahns eingraviert. Er holte tief Luft und blickte die Schlange genau an, stellte sich vor, dass sie echt war, und sagte: „Öffne."

Sofort senkte sich das Waschbecken in den Boden und entblößte ein umfangreiches Rohr.

„Hey, das ist die seltsame Sprache, die sie benutzt hat, um das Waschbecken zu öffnen", sagte Myrte. „Und das ist auch, wie der Junge geklungen hat, der das Waschbecken geöffnet hat, als ich vor fünfzig Jahren getötet wurde. Was redest du?"

Harry drehte sich zu Myrte. „Du meinst, dass du vor fünfzig Jahren getötet worden bist, von dem Jungen, der dieses Waschbecken aufgemacht hat?"

„Ja", sagte Myrte.

„Wie sah der Junge aus?"

„Ich hab sein Gesicht nicht gesehen. Ich hab nur seine Stimme gehört, wie sie die gleiche Sprache wie du grade gesprochen hat."

„Myrte, ich werde in die Kammer gehen, um Ginny Weasley zu finden. Kannst du bitte Professor Dumbledore finden und ihm sagen, wo die Kammer ist und das ich da rein gegangen bin?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht", meinte Myrte zweifelnd. „Geister sollen den Schulleiter nicht stören."

„Ich verspreche dir, Professor Dumbledore wird froh sein, dass du es ihm erzählt hast." Als Myrte immer noch unsicher schien, sagte Harry schlau: „Du wirst der wichtigste Geist in Hogwarts sein, Myrte. Niemand sonst weiß, wo die Kammer ist."

Myrte schimmerte hell. „Du hast Recht! Ich mach's!" Und ohne länger zu warten drehte sie sich um un verließ die Toilette, indem sie durch die Seitenwand verschwand.

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab wie eine Taschenlampe vor sich, holte tief Luft und sprang in das dunkle Rohr.

A/N: Ruft es euch nicht? Der kleine Knopf am unteren Rand? Bitte reviewt! Danke!

_Ü/N: Die AN am Anfang und der darin angesprochene Fehler hat keinerlei Relevanz für euch, da mich noch niemand auf Namensverwechselung angesprochen hat._

_So, ging doch diesmal ganz schnell. Wie fandet ihr es? Ich muss sagen, der Hauptunterschied zwischen JKR's Harry und diesem hier scheint bis jetzt doch der zu sein, dass er zwar versucht, Autoritätspersonen anzusprechen (was Buch-Harry nicht tut), aber dafür im Endeffekt ganz alleine das Abenteuer durchstehen muss (wo Buch-Harry Ron, Hermine, oder beide zumindest am Anfang dabei hat). Das fiel mir besonders beim Stein der Weisen auf._

_Hoffe, es war soweit ganz verständlich!_


	9. Zweites Schuljahr, Tom Riddle

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**9. Kapitel – Zweites Schuljahr; Tom Riddle**

Harry rutschte lange das Rohr hinab. Er schätzte, dass er Meilen unter der Schule war, höchstwahrscheinlich unter dem See. Als er endlich aus dem Ende des Rohres herausschlitterte, zermalmten seine Füße Schädel von Ratten. Er konnte nur beten, dass er Ginny nicht auch so finden würde.

Nachdem er einen langen Korridor entlanggelaufen war, kam Harry zu einer soliden Wand, in die umschlungene Steinschlangen geschnitzt worden waren. Wieder stellte er sich vor, sie wären lebendig, und flüsterte „Öffne" auf Parsel. Die Wand teilte sich und Harry ging in die Kammer. Am anderen Ende konnte er eine kleine, eingehüllte Figur ausmachen, die zu Füßen einer riesigen Steinstatue eines Zauberers auf dem Boden lag. Das rote Haar, das sich auf dem Boden ausbreitete, identifizierte die bewusstlose Form als Ginny, bevor Harry überhaupt ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Er rannte zu ihrer Seit und legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden, um sie umdrehen zu können, nachdem er sich auf seine Knie hatte fallen lassen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie der Zauberstab wegrollte. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Mädchen neben ihm.

Harry suchte hektisch nach einem Puls. „Ginny, wach bitte auf!"

„Sie wird nicht aufwachen", sagte eine leise Stimme.

Harry fuhr hoch und drehte sich um. Tom Riddle lehnte gegen eine Säule. Es war seltsam, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob er Tom durch einen Schleier sehen würde. „Tom? Tom _Riddle_? Wie kannst du hier sein?"

„Ich bin eine Erinnerung."

„Ich verstehe nicht." Aber, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr Harry fort: „Bitte hilf mir, der Basilisk kann jede Minute kommen und ich muss Ginny hier rauskriegen."

„Der Basilisk wird nicht kommen, wenn ich ihn nicht rufe."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, Mark Twist. Ginny hat mir alles darüber erzählt, wie du Quirrell und den dunklen Lord letztes Jahr besiegt hast. Sie bewundert dich sehr. Sie hat ihre Seele in mein Tagebuch geschüttet und ich habe dafür meine Seele in sie fließen lassen. Die Seele meines sechzehnjährigen Ichs, dass ich in dem Tagebuch aufbewahrt habe, das ich in Hogwarts geschaffen habe, um das Geheimnis zu schützen, wie die Kammer geöffnet wird."

„Hast du es nicht erraten, Mark Twist? Ginny war diejenige, die die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hat. Natürlich habe ich sie in dem Moment kontrolliert. Ich habe sie eine Abschiedsnachricht auf die Wand schreiben lassen. Was für ein dummes Mädchen. Wie lästig, ihr beim jammern zuzuhören."

Harry fühlte seine Gereiztheit steigen, aber er hielt den Mund, da er wusste, dass er so viel erfahren sollte, wie er konnte. Er war sich nur zu bewusst, dass Tom seinen Zauberstab hielt. Er hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen – er war einen Moment unachtsam und hatte seinen Zauberstab verloren. Wenn er und Ginny eine Chance haben sollten, zu fliehen, würde er von jetzt an klüger sein müssen.

Tom fuhr fort: „Sie hat mir erzählt, dass du das ganze Jahr lang über sie besorgt gewesen bist; dass du sie beobachtet hast. Ich habe Ginny hier her gebracht, weil ich wusste, dass du ihr folgen würdest und ich mit dir sprechen wollte."

„Warum wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ein Muggelgeborener! Und doch sprichst du Parsel. Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass die ganze Schule darüber geredet hat. Sie ist wütend, dass sie denken, du könntest der nächste dunkle Lord werden. Der mächtige Mark Twist der Voldemort letztes Jahr besiegt hat. Wie hast du das getan?" Plötzlich verschärfte sich Toms Ton. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und seine Augen durchbohrten die Harrys. „Wie konnte ein Muggelgeborener den großen Lord Voldemort besiegen?"

„Was kümmert es dich?", fragte Harry. „Voldemort war nach deiner Zeit."

„Voldemort ist meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft", erklärte Tom. Er schwenkte Harrys Zauberstab und der Name ‚Tom Vorlost Riddle' erschien und schwebte in der Luft. Mit einem anderen Schlenker des Stabes veränderten die Buchstaben ihre Positionen und formten die Worte: ‚Ist Lord Voldemort.'

„Siehst du? Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, den Namen meines dreckigen Muggelvaters zu behalten. Von der Seite meiner Mutter fließt das edle Blut Salazar Slytherins in meinen Adern. In Hogwarts habe ich einen neuen Namen gestaltet, einen Namen, den Zauberer eines Tages vor Angst nicht aussprechen würden, wenn ich der größte Zauberer der Welt geworden war. Also, Mark Twist, bevor ich dich töten und Ginnys Seele dazu benutzen werde, wieder als mein sechzehnjähriges ich wiedergeboren zu werden, sag mir, wie du er geschafft hast, Voldemort zu besiegen."

Harry wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, Tom zu besiegen, aber er musste es versuchen. Wie? Tom hatte seinen Zauberstab. Auch wenn er ihn sich wieder holen könnte, war Tom ein Zauberer mit mehr Erfahrung als Harry und würde ihn mit Sicherheit überwältigen können. Aber die Zeit lief ihm davon. Er konnte sehen, dass Toms Umrisse schärfer wurden und Ginny weißer und wächserner zu werden schien.

Ich muss die Ruhe bewahren, ermahnte Harry sich selbst, und hoffen, dass Myrte Dumbledore schnell Bescheid sagt und Dumbledore rechtzeitig kommt, um uns alle zu retten. Der jüngere verließ sich auf seinen Instinkt und entschied zu versuchen, Tom zu verärgern. Wütende Leute machten Fehler, dachte Harry.

„Du willst wissen, wie ich Voldemort letztes Jahr besiegt habe?", fragte er. „Es war nicht schwer. Du warst bloß ein Wrack. Du warst kaum am leben, hässlich und stinkend. Du musstest auf dem Hinterkopf eines zweitklassigen Zauberers leben. Und ich war elf. Also kein Problem. Schließlich wurdest du von einem Baby getötet, als du auf deinem Höhepunkt warst."

„Was?", flüsterte Tom ungläubig und zornig.

„Ja", spottete Harry. „Hat Ginny dir nicht Harry Potters Geschichte erzählt? Nur ein Baby. Du hast versucht, ihn zu töten, aber der Fluch ist zurückgeprallt und hat dich stattdessen getroffen. Du wurdest zerstört und bist ohne Körper durch die Welt gewandert, bis du einen Zauberer gefunden hattest, der bereit war, dich aus seinem Hinterkopf herausragen zu haben. Was für ein Witz! Der größte Zauberer der Welt!"

„Du lügst!"

Harry grinste nur. Aufbrausend brüllte Tom: „Avada Kedavra", und ein grünes Licht schoss auf Harry zu. Okay, vielleicht habe ich ihn zu wütend gemacht, dachte Harry, als er sich duckte und der Zauber die Steinstatue hinter ihm traf.

Ein großes Loch erschien im rechten Bein Salazar Slytherins. Nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, murmelte Tom: „Ja, ich werde dir eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Mein kleines Haustier wird dir die Macht Lord Voldemorts, dem Erbe Slytherins, zeigen." Er sah in das steinerne Gesicht Slytherins und sagte in Parsel: „_Sprich mit mir, Slytherin, größter der Hogwarts Vier._"

Während Tom zu der Statue sprach, hatte sich Harry zu der auf dem Bauch liegenden Ginny heruntergebeugt. Er durchsuchte ihre Roben und hielt seinen Atem an, bis er das fand, wonach er suchte: ihren Zauberstab.

Aus dem Inneren der Statue kamen raschelnde Geräusche und der Basilisk schlängelte sich in Sicht. Harry schloss fest seine Augen, richtete den Zauberstab in die Richtung, in der der Basilisk seines Wissens nach aus der Statue kommen musste, und rief den Zauber für eine Bindehautentzündung. Er hörte einen Schmerzensschrei und wagte es, seine Augen zu öffnen, nur um zu sehen, dass der Basilisk – unglaublich riesig – seinen Kopf Höllenqualen wand, als er seine Augenlider über seinen entzündeten Augen schloss.

„Töte den Jungen", rief Tom. „Schnüffle – rieche ihn!"

Aber der Basilisk wandte sich vor Schmerzen und hörte Tom gar nicht mehr zu. Das Tier war außer Kontrolle und, als es ihn beinahe zerquetsche, schien Tom zu begreifen, dass er in genauso großer Gefahr wie Harry war, was die Kreatur anging. Tom lenkte Harrys Zauberstab auf den Basilisken und schrie: „Avada Kedavra." Das Monster fiel zu Boden, tot.

Es war alles so schnell passiert, dass Tom scheinbar geschockt war, dass er sein Haustier hatte töten müssen. Bevor Tom sich erholen konnte, richtete Harry den Zauberstab auf ihn, der immer noch ungläubig auf den Basilisken starrte, und rief: „Expelliarmus!" Harrys Zauberstab flog von Toms Hand und Harry fing ihn mit seiner linken auf.

Toms Augen leuchteten, immer wieder war ein Anflug rot zu erkennen. Ohne zu sprechen schritt Tom zu dem Basilisken. Zuerst dachte Harry, dass Tom einfach so durcheinander war, weil die Schlange tot war, dass er sie als Abschiedsgruß streichelte. Wenn Tom sich wieder umdrehte, erkannte Harry jedoch, dass der ältere Junge in den Mund der Schlange gegriffen und einen großen Zahn herausgezogen hatte. Bevor Harry einen Zauber sagen konnte, hatte der andere seinen Arm gehoben und den Zahn wie ein Schwert nach ihm geworfen. Der Zahn sank tief in Harrys Arm, gerade über dem Ellbogen.

„Ich werde hier sitzen und dir beim Sterben zusehen, Mark Twist. Lass dir Zeit. Ich habe es nicht eilig."

Harry fühlte sich schwindlig und er brach neben Ginny zusammen. Als er fiel, spürte er eine Ecke von Tom Riddles Tagebuch, das aus einer Tasche in Ginnys Umhang herauslugte, sein Bein pieksen. Ohne nachzudenken zog Harry den Zahn aus seinem Arm und stieß es in das Tagebuch.

Tom gab einen lauten, schrillen Schrei von sich. Tinte floss aus dem Tagebuch, saugte sich in Harrys Umhang und tropfte neben ihm auf den Boden. Innerhalb weniger Momente war Tom verschwunden und Ginny rührte sich.

Harry fühlte, wie sein Kopf zu Brei wurde und er begann, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. In der Ferne hörte er ein tröstendes Trillern. Er erkannte diesen Ton. Er hatte ihn zuvor in Dumbledores Büro gehört. Fawkes. Dumbledore musste auf dem Weg sein.

Harry nahm wahr, dass Fawkes neben ihm landete und dann weinte der Vogel seltsamerweise und seine Tränen fielen auf die Wunde, die der Basilisk zurückgelassen hatte. Harry sah verblüfft zu, wie die Verletzung verheilte, ohne eine Narbe zu hinterlassen.1

„Mark! Ginny!"

Es war Dumbledores Stimme.

„Wir sind hier, Professor!", rief Harry. Und während er auf Dumbledores Ankunft wartete, lächelte er Ginny an, die schwächlich weinte und sich abmühte, aufzustehen.

--

Ein erschöpfter Harry saß still in einem Stuhl in Professor McGonagalls Büro, als Dumbledore Mr. und Mrs. Weasley verabschiedete. Ginnys Eltern waren in die Schule gerufen worden, als ihre Tochter von dem ‚Monster' gefangen genommen worden waren und waren bei Professor McGonagall, Ginnys Hauslehrerin, als Dumbledore mit den Kindern aus der Kammer des Schreckens gekommen war. Die Weasleys waren mehr als begeistert gewesen, dass ihre Tochter sicher zurückgekehrt war und dankten ‚Mark Twist' wiederholt. Ginny hatte sich auch bei Harry bedankt, aber die meiste Zeit hatte sie geweint.

Harry hatte erklärt, dass Ginny von Tom Riddles Geist, der irgendwie im Tagebuch gelebt hatte, besessen worden war. Die Weasleys waren entsetzt gewesen, zu erfahren, dass Riddle ein junger Lord Voldemort war, aber Dumbledore hatte bestätigt, dass es wahr war.

Nachdem die Erklärungen abgeschlossen waren, gingen die Weasleys, um ginny in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, damit Madam Pomfrey sie genau untersuchen konnte, und um ihren Söhnen die Neuigkeiten von Ginnys Rettung mitzuteilen. Auf Dumbledores Bitte hin hatte Professor McGonagall sie allein gelassen, um in der Küche Bescheid zu geben, dass an dem Abend ein Fest abgehalten werden sollte. Als Harry das Büro auch verlassen wollte, bat Dumbledore ihn, noch einen Moment zu bleiben.

Als Dumbledore sich wieder hinsetzte und Harry still ansah, dachte der Schüler, ein seltsames Brummen in seinem Kopf zu fühlen, ähnlich dem Gefühl, dass er während der Auswahlzeremonie hatte, woraufhin er sich gefragt hatte, ob der Ministeriumsabgesandte versuchte, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Harry schüttelte automatisch den Kopf und ‚schob' mental, um die Empfindung loszuwerden. Das Brummen stoppte und Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Harry starrte den älteren Mann misstrauisch an. Der Direktor hatte versucht, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Da war er sich sicher.

„Mark, die Schule schuldet dir ihre Dankbarkeit. Du hast Ginny Weasleys Leben gerettet und Hogwarts von der Gefahr in der Kammer des Schreckens befreit. Du wirst eine spezielle Auszeichnung für besondere Dienste für die Schule2 erhalten."

„Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte er vorsichtig. Er hätte das Büro gerne so schnell wie möglich verlassen, weil er dem Direktor nicht vertraute, nicht doch wieder seine Gedanken lesen zu wollen. Aber es gab da etwas, dass er zuerst erwähnen musste. „Professor Dumbledore, Tom Riddle hat mir gezeigt, wie er alle glauben ließ, dass Hagrid die Kammer des Schreckens in der Vergangenheit geöffnet hätte, und dass Hagrid deshalb von der Schule geflogen ist. Jetzt wissen wir, dass Hagrid unschuldig ist!"

Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden. „Ja, Mark. Wir werden sicher gehen, dass Hagrids von diesem Verdacht befreit wird. Das ist noch eine andere Schuld, die wir dir gegenüber haben."

Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, Hagrid die tollen Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. In der Hoffnung, sein Treffen mit Dumbledore kurz zu fassen, stand er auf, um zu gehen. Aber bevor er Auf Wiedersehen sagen konnte, wurde die Tür in das Zimmer gewaltsam geöffnet und Lucius Malfoy trat ein, vor Wut kochend. Hinter Mr. malfoy kauerte eine seltsame kleine Kreatur. Harry hatte noch nie zuvor einen gesehen, aber er erkannte einen Hauselfen von Bildern, die er gesehen hatte.

„Guten Abend, Lucius", sagte Dumbledore in einem ruhigen Ton.

Der andere Mann ignorierte die Höflichkeitsfloskeln. „Ich habe gehört, dass ein Monster in der Schule losgelassen wurde und unsere Kinder einer Todesgefahr ausstellen, und trotzdem haben Sie es nicht für nötig befunden, die Schule zu schließen und die Kinder nach Hause zu schicken. Ich möchte meinen Sohn sofort sehen; ich werde ihn mit nachhause nehmen."

„Sie sind nicht ganz auf dem neuesten Stand, Lucius. Das Monster – ein Basilisk – ist getötet worden und die Schule ist völlig sicher.

Mr. malfoy war offensichtlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. „Ich bin natürlich höchst zufrieden, zu erfahren, dass die Schule sicher ist. Ich verstehe nicht, wie solch eine Gefahr in der Schule existiert haben kann, ohne dass Sie davon wussten", kritisierte er.

„Der Basilisk war für viele Jahre in… Winterschlaf. Er wurde von Lord Voldemort freigelassen, indem er durch jemand anderen handelte: Arthur Weasleys Tochter, Ginny. Mithilfe dieses Tagebuchs." Dumbledore hielt das Buch hoch, das nun mehr schlecht denn recht aussah, nachdem es mit einem Basiliskenfang mittendrin durchbohrt worden war. „Ein gerissener Plan", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „weil Arthur dafür bekannt ist, Muggel zu befürworten. Falls herauskäme, dass seine Tochter Muggelgeborene angriff, hätte es die Familie zerstört und Gesetzgebungen für den Schutz der Muggel unterbunden."

Der kleine Elf fing Harrys Blick ein. Es war eine jämmerliche Kreatur, mitgenommen und grün und blau geschlagen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht gut von den Malfoys behandelt wurde. Der Elf zeigte ein paar Mal auf das Tagebuch und dann auf Lucius Malfoy. Seltsamerweise schlug er sich danach selber auf den Kopf. Er wiederholte diesen seltsamen Tanz ein paar Mal, und endlich verstand Harry. Der Elf versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass sein Meister etwas mit dem Tagebuch zu tun hatte. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass Mr. Malfoy Ginny in der Winkelgasse ihre Bücher weggenommen hatte, an dem Tag, an dem er und die Weasleys ihre Schulsachen eingekauft hatten. Wie einfach wäre es für Mr. Malfoy gewesen, dass Tagebuch unter Ginnys Bücher zu mischen, als er sie ihr zurückgab.

Harry nickte dem Elfen zu, um zu zeigen, dass er die stimme Nachricht verstanden hatte. Harry war erleichtert, zu sehen, dass der Elf aufhörte, sich selbst zu verletzen.

Mr. Malfoy schluckte und sagte steif: „Es ist ein glücklicher Umstand, dass das Tagebuch offensichtlich zerstört wurde. Von wem, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Von Mark Twist, hier", Dumbledore deutete zu Harry, der an der Seite stand.

Mr. Malfoy betrachtete ihn schweigend, seine Augen kalt verengt. „Ah. Mark Twist. Sie sind der Muggelgeborene, den ich in der Winkelgasse traf."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry. „An dem Tag, an dem sie Ginny Weasley das Tagebuch gegeben haben."

Mr. Malfoy verengte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Beweis es", zischte er.

„Oh, niemand wird dazu in der Lage sein", behauptete Dumbledore. „Aber ich würde Ihnen raten, Lucius, nicht noch mehr von Lord Voldemorts Schulsachen unter die Leute zu mischen."

Mr. Malfoy starrte Dumbledore wütend an und drehte sich dann zu seinem Hauself und sagte: „Wir gehen, Dobby!" Er trat den Elfen durch die Tür, und sie konnten Dobby vor Schmerzen schreien hören, als Mr. Malfoys Schritte im Gang verklangen.

„Professor Dumbledore!", rief Harry. „Er hat diesen Elfen getreten. Wie kann er das tun? Warum haben Sie ihn nicht aufgehalten?"

Dumbledore seufzte traurig. „Es ist ein furchtbares Verbrechen wie wir Zauberer unsere magischen Brüder behandeln. Ein Hauself wie Dobby ist praktisch der Familie versklavt, der er dient. Die Familie kann ihn so behandeln, wie sie will. Viele Zauberer sind nett zu ihren Elfen, aber unglücklicherweise sind die Malfoys das nicht."

Harry war entsetzt. „Kann man nichts tun? Wie kann er befreit werden?"

„Der einzige Weg, wie ein Hauself die Freiheit erlangen kann, ist, wenn ihr Meister ihm Klamotten gibt. Ich fürchte, es gibt nichts, dass wir tun können."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut, wie sein Onkel und sein Cousin ihn früher geschlagen hatten und niemand dazwischen ging. Es war dasselbe! Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass jemand anderes verletzt wurde und einfach die Schultern zucken und sich damit rausreden, dass er nichts tun konnte. Harrys Augen fielen auf das Tagebuch und er hatte eine Idee.

„Professor Dumbledore, kann ich Mr. Malfoy das Buch _zurück_bringen, bitte?"

„Mit Sicherheit", erlaubte der Direktor etwas überrascht.

Harry griff sich das Tagebuch und, nachdem er aus dem Büro gestürmt war, rannte er, um Mr. Malfoy einzuholen. Gerade bevor er bei ihm ankam, zog Harry seine Socke aus, stopfte sie in das Tagebuch und zog sich wieder seinen Schuh an. „Mr. Malfoy", rief er.

Der ältere Mann drehte sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte. Die Nase passend zu seinem Hohnlächeln gerümpft, wartete er darauf, dass Harry zu ihm kam. „Sie haben das hier vergessen", keuchte er und stieß das Buch in Mr. Malfoys Hand.

Mr. Malfoy öffnete das Buch, sah die Socke, warf sie weg und starrte wütend auf das Tagebuch. Er hob seine Augen und sagte leise: „Sie sollten lieber aufpassen, wo Sie herlaufen, Mr. Twist. Nicht jeder ist so in Muggelgeborene vernarrt wie die Weasleys oder Dumbledore."

Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen und rief: „Komm, Dobby!"

Aber der Hauself gehorchte nicht. „Meiste hat Dobby eine Socke gegeben", brachte der Elf verwundert hervor und fixierte seinen Blick gebannt auf die Socke, die er gefangen hatte. „Dobby ist _frei_!"

Mr. Malfoy starrte seinen Elfen ungläubig an. Dann wandte er sich an Harry und schrie: „Du hast mir meinen Diener genommen, Junge!" Er schritt auf Harry zu, mit seinen Händen geballt in der Erwartung, den Jungen zu erdrosseln, aber Dobby drängte sich vor den wütenden Mann.

„Du wirst Mark Twist nichts tun!" Dobby zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Mr. Malfoy und, mit irgendeiner Elfenmagie, warf seinen früheren Meister in die Luft. „Du wirst nun gehen!", verlangte Dobby.

Mr. Malfoy hatte keine Wahl und ging, nachdem er einen brennenden Blick auf Harry geworfen hatte, der Vergeltung versprach. Der Junge zitterte.

„Ihr habt Dobby befreit!", schrie der Elf.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte alle Elfen befreien", meinte Harry. „Niemand sollte jemals misshandeln werden. Und ich werde nicht dabeistehen und zusehen, wie es noch einmal passiert."

„Ihr seid ein großartiger Zauberer. Dobby wird Eure Güte nicht vergessen." Dobby umarmte Harry fest.

Unsicher, was er tun sollte, tätschelte er den Elf unbeholfen. Schluchzend verabschiedete sich der Elf und verschwand mit einem lauten Knacks.

Harry starrte überrascht auf den Ort, an dem der Elf gewesen war. Er hatte gedacht, dass niemand innerhalb der Mauern con Hogwarts apparieren könne, aber offensichtlich war Elfenmagie anders als die der Zauberer. Mit einem müden Gähnen fragte Harry sich, ob er genug Energie hatte, um das Fest zu genießen. Es war ein sehr langer tag gewesen. Oh, was soll's, er konnte ein anderes Mal schlafen! Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Großen Halle um sich seinen Freunden anzuschließen.

--

Dumbledore sah dem Jungen nach, wie er das Büro verließ, um Lucius Malfoy hinterher zu rennen, um zu versuchen, einen Hauselfen zu befreien, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Was für ein interessantes Kind, dachte der Direktor. Der Junge kümmert sich um Hauselfen und er hatte offensichtlich sein Leben riskiert, um das Weasleymädchen zu retten. Also, freundlich und mutig. Aber man konnte nicht vergessen, dass das Tagebuch, von all den Schülern in Hogwarts, seltsamerweise (Zufall?) bei Mark Twist gelandet war. Einem Jungen, der Voldemort gerade mal im Jahr davor entgegen getreten war. Warum wurde Voldemort zu dem Jungen hingezogen? Einem Jungen, der Parsel sprechen konnte.

Obwohl der Direktor nicht unbedingt dachte, dass alle Parselmünder dunkle Zauberer waren, war es doch wahr, dass dieses Talent sehr selten war. Er könnte wetten, dass der letzte Parselmund in Hogwarts Tom Riddle selbst gewesen war, ein Nachfahre Slytherins. Konnte Mark Twist unwissentlich auch ein Nachfahre Slytherins sein? War er mit Voldemort verwandt? Er könnte vielleicht Sinn machen, sich über die Eltern zu informieren. Ein Muggelgeborener? Vielleicht hatte es ein oder zwei Generationen vorher eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer in seiner Familie gegeben. Er würde sich damit befassen.

Bevor Dumbledore jedoch irgendwelche Schritte tätigte, um sich über Mark Twists Familienhintergrund zu informieren, geschah etwas, dass alle Gedanken an eben diese aus seinem Kopf verbannte. Harry Potter wurde gefunden.

1 Auf dieser Narbe bezogen… hier heißt es, dass das Abenteuer mit dem Basilisken keine Narbe hinterlässt. Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass ich in mehreren fanfics gelesen habe, wie diese Narbe ausdrücklich erwähnt wurde. Das könnte vielleicht auch die vom Trimagischen Turnier sein (von Peter), aber ich meine, als Ursache wäre der Basilisk angegeben gewesen. Weiß das zufällig jemand genau, wie das im Buch steht?

2 „Special Award for Services to the School" – Ich wusste keine bessere Übersetzung. Wenn jemand weiß, wie er wirklich heißt, wäre ich dem/derjenigen sehr verbunden, wenn er(sie es mir sagen würde. :)

**A/N: Hee, hee! Ein kleiner cliffie!**

_**CocoaGirl2 hat gefragt, warum Harry seine Herausforderungen alleine bewältigt. Ich denke, die Frage kann auch gut hier beantwortet werden. Dieser Harry ist grundsätzlich von allen abgeschieden und lebt eine Lüge. Er ist misstrauischer als der Original-Harry. Das kommt daher, dass er weiß, dass einer verrückte Person hinter ihm her ist, und weil er ein noch schlechteres Familienleben als Original-Harry hatte**_

**Wieder vielen Dank an alle Reviewer!**

_Ü/N: Nein, wie fies! Erst macht er sich so viele Gedanken, und dann wird das alles erst einmal irrelevant, weil Harry Potter gefunden wurde. Aber wie kann das sein? :o Naa, ich will euch ja nicht ärgern. Hoffe, ihr mögt es, und danke, wenn ihr reviewt habt! (Wenn nicht, fühlt euch bitte einmal kräftig auf den Schlips getreten. Oder Fuß, wenn euch das lieber ist. :))_

_Bitte verzeiht mir eventuelle Rechtschreib-, Grammatik-, und sonstige Übersetzungsfehler. Ich bin heute sehr müde._


	10. Drittes Schuljahr, Harry Potter gefunden

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**10. Kapitel – Drittes Schuljahr; Harry Potter gefunden**

Der Anfang des Sommers war für Harry im Grunde eine Wiederholung des vorherigen Jahres, zurück in seinem alten Job, in seinem alten Mietshaus.

Harry hatte gehofft, wieder den letzten Teil des Sommers bei Ron verbringen zu könne. Allerdings hatte Arthur Weasley etwas Geld in einem Gewinnspiel des Ministeriums gewonnen, und die Familie hatte sich entschieden, es dafür zu nutzen, in Urlaub zu fahren und ihren ältesten Sohn, Bill, der dort als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts arbeitete, zu besuchen. Harry versuchte, sich für Ron zu freuen, aber es war schwer, nicht extrem eifersüchtig zu sein. Die Weasleys sahen auf dem Photo, welches Ron ihm in dem Brief beigelegt hatte, in dem er von ihrem Glück erzählt hatte, so glücklich aus. Sogar Rons Ratte, Krätze, die in dem Bild auf Rons Schulter thronte, konnte Ägypten besuchen! Und er, Harry, steckte im Sommer damit fest, zu kellnern.

Die Enttäuschung, Ron nicht besuchen zu können, schwand jedoch in die hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken, als Harry Hermines Geburtstagsbrief erhielt. Ihr Brief hatte die erwarteten Geburtstagsgrüße enthalten. Aber sie ein Postskriptum verfass, dass Harry Welt auf den Kopf stellte. _‚Mark, Ich nehme an, dass du während dem Sommer keine Nachrichten aus der Zaubererwelt erfährst. Ich habe ein Abo für den Tagespropheten. Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist! Harry Potter wurde gefunden! Ich lege den Artikel darüber bei. Wir sehen uns im September!'_

„Was?!" Harrys Schrei war so laut, dass die Eule, die ihm Hermines Brief gebracht hatte, ein schrilles Kreischen von sich gab. Nahe Eichhörnchen erstarrten und rannten dann in ihre Behausungen in den Baumkronen, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Zum Glück waren keine Leute in der Nähe, da Harry immer vorsichtig war, einen Ort zu finden, der weit abseits von menschlichem Leben war, um sich in sein jüngeres Mark Twist Ich zu verwandeln und auf irgendwelche Eulen zu warten, die vielleicht nach ihm suchten, um dem jetzt dreizehnjährigen einen Brief zu überbringen.

Harry ließ Hermines Brief fallen und wandte sich ungeduldig dem beigelegten Artikel zu. Er versuchte, es so schnell zu lesen, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Die Überschrift, die ‚_Harry Potter gefunden!_' schrie, nahm fast die halbe Seite ein. Unter der Überschrift war ein Bild eines Jungen mit dunklem Haar und braunen Augen, das die andere Hälfte einnahm. Er sah gut aus, aber seine verengten Augen und der ernste Mund etwas von seinem Aussehen ablenkten.

Harry machte sich an ein zweites Blatt und begann, den Bericht über Harry Potters wunderbare Entdeckung zu lesen.

_**Der Junge-der-lebt lebt!**_

von Rita Skeeter

_Die Zaubererwelt konnte heute frohlocken, als der Junge- der-lebt gefunden wurde, unverletzt und in guter Verfassung. Obwohl Harry Potter nicht sehr mitteilsam war, was die Begebenheiten um sein Verschwinden anbelangt, enthüllte ein ungenannter Ministeriumsangestellte dieser Reporterin, dass Harry Potter die letzten zwei Jahre anscheinend in den Vereinigten Staaten zugebracht hat. Das erklärt den Anflug eines Amerikanischen Akzents, der manchmal in seiner Sprechweise gefunden werden kann. Diese anonyme Quelle berichtete: „Er versteckte sich in einer Seitengasse, als wir ihn zuerst fanden. Wie hatten einige Berichte enthalten, die die Benutzung von Magie durch Minderjährige vermuteten und wir sind hingegangen, um es zu überprüfen. Wir fanden diesen Jungen, die offensichtlich auf der Straße lebte. Er versuchte, wegzulaufen, aber wir konnten ihn in die Enge treiben._

_Er sagte, dass sein Name Peter Jenson sei. Er hatte blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Aber wir dachten, was, wenn er Harry Potter ist? Schließlich gibt es nicht zu viele Zaubererkinder, die sich verstecken müssen, richtig? Also entschieden wir uns, zu prüfen, ob er einen Verhüllungszauber auf sich gelegt hatte, und das hatte er tatsächlich! Seine Haare und Augen wurden dunkelbraun. Also wussten wir natürlich, wen wir gefunden hatten. Wir waren so aufgeregt! Wie haben ihn direkt mit in Ministerium genommen und er hat den Minister persönlich getroffen. Albus Dumbledore kam auch, um den Jungen zu befragen._

_Zuerst leugnete der Junge dass er Harry Potter ist. Aber dann fing er an, zuzugeben, dass er es sein könnte. Alle fragten ihn, warum er weggelaufen war und wo er sich versteckt gehalten hatte. Er hat nicht viel gesagt._

_Natürlich haben wir uns alle gefragt, was mit seiner Narbe passiert war. Letztendlich meinte Harry, dass er Angst hatte, dass sie ihn verraten würde, und er deshalb einen Zauberer aus den Staaten einen starken Illusionszauber direkt darauf legen lassen hatte, so dass es sogar verdeckt blieb, als der Verhüllungszauber gelüftet wurde. Der Minister wollte, dass der Illusionszauber auch entfernt wurde, aber der Junge wurde sehr aufgeregt. Also haben sie entschieden, es zu lassen._

_Dumbledore entschuldigte sich bei Harry dafür, dass er ihn bei seinen Verwandten gelassen hatte. Der Junge hat nicht viel gesagt, aber er hat genickt, als ob er es verstehen würde. Alle waren so glücklich ihn zu sehen, dass man nach einer Weile merkte, dass Harry anfing, sich zu entspannen."_

_Was wird jetzt also mit Harry Potter geschehen? Kann dem Ministerium der Schutz des Jungen-der-lebt anvertraut werden? Nun, Harry wird von nun an sehr genau beobachtet und soll im Herbst Hogwarts besuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich für uns alle spreche, wenn ich sage, dass wir ein Auge auf dem Ministerium haben werden, um sicher zu gehen, dass es sich richtig gegenüber unserem kleinen Retter verhält. Willkomme Zuhause, Mr. Potter._

_Siehe Seite 5 für die Geschichte von Harry Potters Sieg über Ihn-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_

Harry konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen, Er hatte den Artikel zweimal lesen müssen, um zu verstehen, was passiert war. Sich wieder dem Bild des Jungen widmend, studierte er das Gesicht aufmerksam. Harry war selber das Opfer von Missbrauch gewesen, und er dachte, er könnte an diesem Jungen auch Zeichen erkennen: das Misstrauen tief in seinen Augen, die Miene, als ob er darauf wartete, dass etwas Schlimmes geschah, der gezwungene Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Harry vermutete, dass dieser falsche Harry Potter tatsächlich ein Ausreißer war. Wahrscheinlich aus den Staaten, der aber vorgab, Britisch zu sein. Der Junge hatte sich entschlossen, es sich zum Vorteil zu machen, dass er mit Harry Potter verwechselt wurde. Und Harry konnte ihn nicht wirklich tadeln. Falls der Junge die Leute hätte überzeugen können, dass er _nicht_ Harry Potter war, dann würden sie natürlich fragen, wer er _war_. Falls er auf der Flucht war, war das letzte, was er wolle, dass Leute seiner wirklichen Identität nachforschten.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er von diesem Schwindler hielt. Er, Harry, hatte auch eine falsche Identität angenommen. Aber, obwohl er nicht seinen richtigen Namen benutzte, war er verärgert, dass ihn stattdessen jemand anderes beanspruchen würde. Er wurde, das ganze vernünftig anzugehen, indem er sich sagte, dass dieser falsche Harry letztendlich für ihn, den richtigen Harry, für mehr Sicherheit sorgte. Irgendwelche Todesser, die Harry umbringen wollten, würden sich stattdessen auf diesen Jungen konzentrieren. Aber egal wie er versuchte, dieser Entwicklung etwas Positives abzugewinnen, konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu fühlen, als hätte dieser Junge etwas sehr wertvolles von ihm gestohlen.

--

Harry sah Ron und Hermine nicht mehr, bis sie auf im Hogwarts-Express waren und schon zu einem neuen Schuljahr fuhren. Der Zug schien besonders überfüllt zu sein und sie hatten es nicht leicht, ein freies Abteil zu finden. Letzten Endes teilten sie sich ein Abteil mit einem Mann, der in der Ecke schlief. Seine Gepäckaufschrift gab ihn als ‚Professor R.J. Lupin' bekannt, welcher, wie sie annahmen, ihr neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein musste.

Die drei Freunde schwatzten eifrig über alle Ereignisse ihres Sommers, darauf bedacht, Professor Lupin möglichst nicht zu wecken. Nachdem er seine Geschichten aus Ägypten erschöpft hatte, brachte Ron das Thema zur Sprache, über das Harry unbedingt reden wollte. Er lehnte sich ungezwungen gegen seinen Sitzplatz und meinte beiläufig: „Ich frage mich, wie Harry Potter so ist. Er wird in unserem Jahr sein und, wenn er nach Gryffindor sortiert wird, würde er einen Schlafsaal mit uns teilen. Wäre das nicht sagenhaft?"

Harry versuchte, seine Stimme gleichmäßig zu halten, als er erwiderte: „Es wäre großartig. Er ist wahrscheinlich im Zug, ja? Warum gehen wir ihn nicht suchen, um hallo zu sagen?"

„Harry ist schon in Hogwarts", antwortete Ron. „Er ist da, seit er gefunden wurde. Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort für ihn, mit Sirius Black und allem."

Hermine keuchte. „Sirius Black! Warum meinst du, er wäre hinter Harry her?"

„Ich hab gehört, wie mein Dad meiner Mom erzählt hat, dass die Wächter Sirius Black, gerade bevor er aus Askaban geflohen ist, sagen gehört haben: ‚Er ist in Hogwarts.' Offensichtlich ist dass der Grund für Blacks Flucht. Um Harry Potter zu finden, jetzt, wo er wieder aufgetaucht ist."

„Worüber redet ihr? Wer ist Sirius Black?", fragte Harry.

Zuerst sah Ron schockiert aus, dass Harry es nicht wusste, aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass sein Freund den Tagesprophet während dem Sommer nicht erhielt. Er gab Harry eine kurze Zusammenfassung der aktuellen Ereignisse. „Sirius Black war ein Todesser, der gefangen wurde, nachdem Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer von Harry Potter besiegt worden war. Er hat eine Straße in die Luft gesprengt, wodurch er ein Dutzend Muggel und einen Zauberer getötet hat, bevor sie ihn gekriegt haben. Er war die letzten 12 Jahr in dem Zauberergefängnis, Askaban. Aber kurz nachdem Potter gefunden wurde, ist Black entkommen. Niemand weiß wie. Das ist noch nie vorher passiert. Das Ministerium versucht wie verrückt, ihn zu finden. Mein Vater musste viele Überstunden machen, um Falschmeldungen zu untersuchen."

Ich dachte, dein Vater arbeitet in der Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten", sagte Hermine. „Warum würde er nach Black suchen?"

„Jeder wurde in die Suche gezogen", erklärte Ron. „Nicht, dass sie irgendwas gefunden hätten. Black ist völlig verschwunden. Aber sie wissen, wo er hin will. Er ist hinter Harry Potter her. Also wird die Schule dieses Jahr schwer bewacht. Es erden sogar…" Ron warf einen Blick in die Ecke, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Lehrer noch schlief, und flüsterte dramatisch: „_Dementoren_ die Schule bewachen."

„Nein!", hauchte Hermine. „Dumbledore würde das nicht zulassen!"

Ron war mit Hermines Reaktion zufrieden. „Er wollte nicht, aber er hat zugestimmt. Schließlich darf Potter unter seiner Nase nichts geschehen, oder? Er hat schon viele Probleme dafür gekriegt, dass er Potter bei diesen gewalttätigen Verwandten gelassen hat, und ihn dann so lange aus den Augen verloren hat. Dumbledore wird tun, was er muss, um Potter in Sicherheit zu haben."

Harry erinnerte sich undeutlich an etwas, dass er gelesen hatte, und fragte zögernd: „Dementoren sind die Wachen von Azkaban?"

Ron nickte. „Sie sind fürchterliche Kreaturen. Sie entziehen Leuten das Glück. Man sagt, dass die Dementoren die Erlaubnis haben, Black den Kuss zu geben, wenn sie ihn fangen. Das bedeutet, dass sie ihm die Seele aussaugen können!"

„Das ist schrecklich", sagten Harry und Hermine zusammen.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist ein gefährlicher Verbrecher. Ich glaube, sie haben Angst, dass er einfach wieder abhauen kann, wenn sie ihn finden.

Auf jeden Fall ist Potter werden ihm die letzten paar Wochen in Hogwarts gewesen. Er wird wahrscheinlich privat unterrichtet, weil er die letzten paar Jahre keine Schule besucht hat, stimmt's? Er wird unserem Jahrgang nicht beitreten können, wenn er nicht aufholt."

Als die Freunde in gemütliches Schweigen fielen, wunderte Harry sich über Sirius Black. Er hatte, als er zum ersten Mal von seiner Geschichte gehört hatte, befürchtet, dass ein Todesser Harry Potter umbringen wollte. Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb er sich verkleidete. Es schien seltsam, dass ein anderer Junge vielleicht in Gefahr war, weil er behauptete, Harry Potter zu sein. Harry sagte sich, dass dieser andere Junge sich entschieden hatte, seinen Namen zu stehlen, und verdiente, was auf ihn zukam. Aber er fühlte sich nicht wohl mit dem Wissen, dass jemand anderes verletzt werden könnte, weil ein Mörder in Wirklichkeit ihn suchte.

Harry beruhigte sich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass Dumbledore den Schwindler beschützen würde. Und ein Vorteil davon, einen falschen Harry Potter herumlaufen zu haben, war, dass Harry annahm, es würde Aufmerksamkeit von ‚Mark Twist' ablenken. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er in den letzten paar Jahren zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Er hatte sich unauffällig verhalten wollen, aber in seinem ersten Jahr Quirrell zu töten und Voldemort zu besiegen, und dann in seinem zweiten Parsel zu sprechen und einen jugendlichen Voldemort zu besiegen, war nicht die richtige Art, das zu bewerkstelligen.

Plötzlich kam der Zug ruckartig zu einem Halt und die Lichter gingen aus. „Was ist los?", fragte Ron.

„Wir sind noch nicht in Hogwarts", stellte Hermine fest.

Die Tür des Abteils öffnete sich und in der Dunkelheit taumelte Neville Longbottom herein, wobei er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Ginny Weasley tastete sich auch in das Abteil herein, weil sie den Schutz ihres Bruders und Mark Twists wollte, der im vorherigen Jahr ihr Retter gewesen war. Die Kinder drängelten sich auf ihre Plätze und schrieen vor Schmerz, als ein Ellbogen in eine Seite gerammt oder auf Zehen getreten wurde.

„Ruhe!", befahl eine tiefe Stimme. Professor Lupin war aufgewacht. Er murmelte einen Zauber und ein schwaches Licht erleuchtete das Abteil. Die Kinder sahen sich nervös an, als der Zug kälter zu werden schien, und eine seltsame Depression über sie kam.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam wieder. Eine vermummte Person erschien im Türrahmen. Obwohl ihr Gesicht versteckt war, erhaschte Harry einen Blick auf eine skelettartige Hand, bevor diese auch unter Umhang gezogen wurde. Die Kreatur holte tief Luft und als sie einatmete, schien sie die Wärme aus dem Raum zu saugen.

Harry fühlte sich, als ob er in eisiges Wasser gestürzt wäre. Sein Körper wurde schwer und reagierte nicht mehr, und sein Gehirn wurde benebelt. Wie aus der Ferne hörte er seine Tante sagen: „Ich kann nicht länger leugnen, dass du böse bist, und ich kann meine Familie nicht mehr mit deiner Gegenwart verschmutzen. Ich will, dass du hier weg bist!" Mit seiner Tante um seine Aufmerksam wetteifernd, hörte er seinen Onkel schreien: „Junge! Du bist ein Freak und hättest nie geboren werden sollen! Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass wir dich aufgenommen haben, denn niemand sonst würde dich je wollen!"

„Mark! Mark! Geht es dir gut?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete seine Augen. Er lag auf dem Boden und setzte sich zitternd mit Rons Arm um die Schultern auf, und kletterte dann zurück in seinen Stuhl. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Abwesend begriff er, dass der Zug sich wieder fortbewegte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Ron

Harry nickte langsam und schluckte hart. „Was ist passiert?", flüsterte er.

„Das war ein Dementor", erklärte Professor Lupin, nachdem er ein Stück Schokolade von einer Tafel abgebrochen und sie Harry gegeben hatte. „Er hat den Zug überprüft, um sicher zu gehen, dass Sirius Black sich hier nicht irgendwo versteckt."

Harry nahm die Schokolade und starrte sie an, als ob er noch nie ein Stück Schokolade gesehen hätte. „Iss es", drängte ihn der Professor. „Sie wird dir helfen, dich von der Wirkung des Dementoren zu erholen. Jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, aber ich muss mit dem Fahrer sprechen."

Nachdem er gegangen war, drängten sich Harrys Freunde um ihn, und er versicherte ihnen wieder, dass er in Ordnung war. „Ist von euch denn jemand wie ich umgekippt?"

Sie schüttelten den Kopf. „Aber es war furchtbar", gab Ron zu. „Ich hab mich gefühlt, als könnte ich nie mehr glücklich sein.

Neville nickte zustimmend. „Es war so kalt. Es war schrecklich."

Harry fühlte sich nicht beruhigt. Warum wurde er so viel mehr von den Dementoren betroffen, als die anderen Kinder? Abwesend aß er ein bisschen Schokolade und war überrascht, dass er sich wirklich besser fühlte. Es wirkte wie heiße Schokolade und verströmte Wärme durch seinen Körper.

Eine kurze Weile später kamen sie in Hogsmeade an und nahmen die pferdelosen Kutschen zur Burg Hogwarts. Harry sah aus dem Wagen, als sie durch das Tor fuhren, und sah zwei Dementoren, die Wache hielten. Die intensive Kälte begann wieder, seinen Geist zu betäuben, und er lehnte sich schnell zurück in die Kutsche, wo er darauf wartete, dass die Übelkeit nachließ, als sie die Dementoren hinter sich ließen und die Hogwartsländereien befuhren.

Nachdem Harry aus der Kutsche gestiegen war, hörte er das verhasste Schnarren Draco Malfoys. „Ist es wahr, dass du _ohnmächtig_ geworden bist, Twist? Bist du wirklich _ohnmächtig_ geworden? Ich nehme an, es ist dein schwaches Muggelblut, das sich zeigt. Er hätte mehr gesagt, aber er merkte, dass Professor Lupin sich näherte und überlegte es sich wohl besser, als Harry zu peinigen, wenn ein Lehrer es hören konnte.

Harry weigerte sich, zu reagieren. Er ignorierte Malfoy, drängelte sich in die Burg du machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Er setzte sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch, begierig, die Dementoren zu vergessen und sich auf das Fest zu konzentrieren.

Er stellte fest, dass Hermine nicht da war, und fragte Ron, wo sie war. Unbesorgt zuckte Ron mit den Schultern und meinte, dass Professor McGonagall sie für einen Moment sprechen wollte. Hermine kam nur kurz später zu ihnen und bestätigte, dass McGonagall nur über ihre Fächerauswahl reden wollte.

Die Auswahlzeremonie nahm Platz und die Erstklässler gesellten sich schnell zu ihren neuen Häusern. Harry fragte sich, ob er so jung oder verängstigt ausgesehen hatte, als er in sein Haus sortiert wurde.

Er beobachtete, dass Ton und einige andere Schüler sich umsahen, als ob sie nach etwas suchten. „Was ist los? Wonach suchst du?", fragte er.

„Ich gucke, ob ich Harry Potter sehen kann", sagte Ron aufgeregt. „Er muss hier irgendwo sein."

Harry war überrascht, dass er den Jungen, der vorgab er zu sein, vergessen hatte. Er sah sich auch um und konnte niemanden erkennen, der dem Photo im Tagespropheten ähnlich war.

Sobald jeder saß, stand Dumbledore auf und sofort wurde die Halle still. „Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich habe einige Dinge zu sagen, und ich denke, es wäre besser, sie aus dem Weg zu räumen, bevor ihr von unserem exzellentem Fest berauscht werdet…"

Die Schüler lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen nach vorne und hörten gebannt zu. „Wie ihr ohne Zweifel, sind wir überaus erfreut, bekannt zu geben, dass Harry Potter sicher und unverletzt wieder gefunden wurde." Die Halle brach in einen plötzlichen Applaus aus. Harry merkte, dass der Slytherin-Tisch nicht mitmachte. „Ja, ja." Dumbledore lächelte. „Mr. Potter wird dem Unterricht in diesem Jahr teilnehmen und, um den Übergang leichter zu machen, haben wir den Sprechenden Hut gebeten, ihn schon in sein Haus einzuteilen. Mr. Potter wird Slytherin beitreten."

Man konnte Keuchen hören und dann wurde gemurmelt: „Ich kann's nicht glauben. Harry Potter! In Slytherin!"

Dumbledore hob seine Hand, um die Stille wiederherzustellen. „Harry?" Dumbledore sah hinter sich, zu einer Tür in der Ecke hinter dem Lehrertisch, und gestikulierte jemandem zu, dass er eintreten sollte. Langsam trat ein Jung in die Halle und stellte sich neben Dumbledore. Er sah sehr verängstigt aus und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Es musste sehr einschüchternd sein, wenn einen jeder ansieht, dachte er.

„Dies ist Harry Potter", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch alle Mühe gebt, Mr. Potter willkommen zu heißen. Harry, du kannst dich zu deinen Klassenkameraden am Slytherin-Tisch setzen." Harry meinte, ein wenig Schärfe in Dumbledores Stimme zu hören, als er Slytherin erwähnte. So, so, dein tadelloser Junge bereitet dir schon Probleme? Hah!

Der falsche Harry ging angespannt zum Slytherin-Tisch und setzte sich neben Draco Malfoy, der schnell einen Platz neben sich freigemacht hatte. Harry stellte zynisch fest, dass Draco bereit genug war, sich mit dem berühmten Jungen-Der-Lebt anzufreunden, Purblut oder nicht.

Dumbledore verlangte wieder nach Aufmerksamkeit. „Wie ihr nach der Durchsuchung des Hogwarts-Expresses wisst, behaust unsere Schule derzeit einige der Dementoren Azkabans, die aufgrund von Ministeriumsangelegenheiten hier sind. Versucht bitte nicht, Hogwarts ohne Erlaubnis zu betreten oder verlassen, da sie alle Eingänge bewachen. Wie können nicht mit Tricks oder Verkleidungen zum Narren gemacht werden, und es liegt nicht in ihrer Natur, auf Bitten oder Entschuldigungen zu reagieren. Gebt den Dementoren keinen Grund, euch zu verletzen." Harry erschauderte unfreiwillig.

Dumbledore beendete seine Rede damit, Professor Lupin, der in der Tat der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war, und Hagrid, der zum neuen Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Kreaturen ernannt worden war, vorzustellen.

Harry war hoch erfreut, von Hagrids neuer Stellung zu erfahren. Er wusste, wie viel es Hagrid bedeuten musste, Lehrer zu sein. Er fühlte eine Welle der Befriedigung. Er wusste, dass Hagrid wegen ihm von allem Verdacht befreit worden war. Ich habe einen richtigen Unterschied in Hagrids Leben bewirkt, dachte er. Meine Mutter hatte Recht. Ich _bin_ ein Held. Ich hab Tom Riddle letztes Jahr besiegt, und man kann sehen, was passiert ist. Ich wurde dazu geboren, Voldemort zu besiegen; ich weiß es!

Als das Fest sich dem Ende neigte, wankte Harry praktisch vor Erschöpfung. Er wusste, dass Ron gehofft hatte, mit ‚Harry Potter' sprechen zu könne, oder zumindest einen näheren Blick auf den Jungen erhaschen zu können, aber Harry war zu müde, um sich in dem Moment um seinen ‚Zwilling' zu kümmern. Er gähnte laut und machte sich auf zum Gryffindorturm, und versprach sich selbst, dass er am nächsten Tag versuchen würde, mit dem Schwindler zu reden.

**A/N: Wie immer werden Reviews geschätzt. (In der Tat wird eifrig darauf gewartet!)**

_Ü/N: He he, na, das würd ich doch mal verwirrend nennen, wenn ich mich verkleidet hätte und auf einmal taucht jemand auf, der, nun ja, ich sein will. Ich würd mich ja immer angesprochen fühlen, wenn mein Name fällt. ;)_

_Unser Internet fällt immer häufiger aus… Vielleicht sollte ich ein paar Kapitel auf dem PC speichern, damit ich dann was da dran arbeiten kann._

_Na ja, hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!_


	11. Drittes Jahr, Hippogreife,Irrwichte&Deme

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**A/N: Wow! Kapitel 10 hat viele Reviews verursacht. Danke!**

**Für die Skeptischen, die nicht überzeugt sind, dass der Schwindler es schaffen könnte, vorzutäuschen, Harry zu sein, habe ich versucht, eure Widersprüche zu beantworten. (Sorry, falls ich welche übersehen hab)**

**- Der Sprechende Hut wird nicht preisgeben, dass Harry 2 ein Betrüger ist (derselbe Grund, warum er nicht erzählt, dass Mark in Wirklichkeit Harry ist; ein magischer Sprechender Hut/Schüler Vorzug)**

**- Der falsche Harry ist zu gerissen, als dass es versuchen würde, an Harrys Verlies in Gringotts zu kommen und zu riskieren, dass die Kobolde auf einem Bluttest oder etwas ähnlichem bestehen**

**- Es gibt keine Photos von Harry, nachdem er zu den Dursleys ist (ich glaube, ich kann mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass die Dursleys nie ein Photo von ihm gemacht hätten und nicht für irgendwelche Schulphotos bezahlen würden)**

**- Wenn jemand den echten Harry sieht, würden sie sofort wissen, dass er James Sohn ist, weil er seinem Vater so ähnlich sieht – mit den Augen seiner Mutter (wie wir alle wissen). Deshalb hat Harry sein Aussehen verändert. Aber niemand weiß, dass er seinem Vater (und seiner Mutter) so ähnlich sieht. Egal wie er mit 15 Monaten ausgesehen hat, Kinder verändern sich.**

**- Remus (auch als Werwolf) hat Harry nicht mehr gerochen, seit er ein Baby war. Zu viel Zeit liegt dazwischen, als dass Remus einen Unterschied zwischen Baby Harry und einem dreizehnjährigen Schwindler ‚riechen' könnte.**

**- Mrs. Figg ist kein Faktor (wie ich in späteren Kapiteln erwähnen werde). Sie ist keine verlässliche Quelle für Informationen über Harrys Aussehen.**

**- Was ist mit der Zeit, als das Ministerium Harry finden wollte? Hätten sie sich kein Bild aus den Erinnerungen der Dursleys machen können? (Gute Idee, Locatah) Bei dieser Frage muss ich auf das altbekannte zurückgreifen – das Ministerium ist inkompetent.**

**- Weder Dumbledore noch Snape noch sonst jemand hat Legilimentik auf den kleinen Schwindler angewandt. Falls er weiterhin geleugnet hätte, Harry Potter zu sein, hätten sie es wahrscheinlich getan, um zu beweisen, dass er lügt. (Natürlich hätten sie dann gemerkt, dass er nicht gelogen hat; er ist wirklich nicht Harry.) Aber weil sie einen Zaubererjungen gefunden haben, der sich versteckt hielt, und sie voreingenommen waren, zu glauben, er sei Harry, haben sie ihm einfach geglaubt, als er letztendlich zugab, Harry zu sein. Anders gesagt: sie haben einen Jungen erwartet, der behauptet **_**nicht**_** Harry Potter zu sein. Sie haben nicht erwartet, jemanden zu finden, der vortäuscht, es zu **_**sein**_**. (Falls jemand denkt, Schwindler haben es schwer, ihr Theater um Dumbledore herum aufrecht zu erhalten, habe ich zwei Worte für euch: Alator Moody. Hee! Hee!)**

**- AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST… die allerwichtigste Frage: Was ist mit Harrys grünen Augen? Er mag als Baby grüne Augen gehabt haben, aber Augenfarben können sich ändern. (Sie stehen normalerweise bei ca. einem Jahr fest, aber sie können sich später noch ändern. Die Augen meiner eigenen Tochter sind von blau zu braun gewechselt, als sie zweieinhalb war.) Ich frage mich, wie viele Leute überhaupt wissen, dass Baby Harry grüne Augen hatte. Wer hat ihn als Baby gesehen? Er hat geschlafen, als Dumbledore und McGonagall ihn gesehen haben, als Hagrid das Baby nach Privet Drive brachte. Sirius und Remus haben ihn wahrscheinlich gesehen, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie oft. Schließlich haben sich die Potters versteckt. Selbst wenn sie Harry gesehen haben, haben sie wirklich gemerkt, was für eine Augenfarbe er hatte? Ich wette, die meisten Leute können einem nicht sage, was für eine Augenfarbe die Kinder ihre Freunde haben. und auch wenn sie es gemerkt haben, glaube ich, würden sie denken, dass Harrys Augen ihre Farbe geändert haben, als er älter wurde. Falls jemand Tante Petunia fragen würde, könnte sie es ihnen wohl erzählen. Aber sie fragt ja keiner.**

**Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich habe ich ein paar von euch davon überzeugt, dass es glaubwürdig ist, dass der Schwindler mit seinem Schwindel davonkommt.**

**11. Kapitel – Drittes Schuljahr; Hippogreife, Irrwichte und Dementoren**

Harry sah den Schwindler in der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, welche Gryffindor mit Slytherin teilte. Harry teilte einen Tisch mit Ron im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Draco Malfoy saß mit seinem neuen besten Freund, dem falschen Harry, an seinem gewohnten Tisch vorne. Im Geiste begann Harry, den anderen Jungen ‚Harry 2' zu nennen.

Draco war offensichtlich begeistert bei dem berühmten Jungen-Der-Lebt zu sein. Er sah sich im Raum um, um sicher zu stellen, dass aller merkten, wer neben ihm saß. Als er Rons Blick fing, grinste er hämisch.

Ron schien es als persönliche Beleidigung aufzunehmen, dass Harry Potter sich mit Malfoy verbrüderte. Ron erzählte Harry, dass er letzte Nacht versucht hatte, mit Harry 2 zu reden, nachdem der rechte Harry in den Gryffindorturm zu seinem Bett gegangen war. Aber Crabbe und Goyle hatten Rons Versuche, sich dem anderen Jungen zu nähern, geblockt. Er hoffte, am Ende der Stunde mit ‚Harry' zu reden. Harry nickte zustimmend. Er wollte den Jungen auch treffen.

Als Professor Snape den Raum betrat, wurde die Klasse still. Seine kalten, glänzenden Augen wanderten durch den Klassenraum. „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass Sie alle aufgrund des Erscheinens unserer neuen… Berühmtheit aufgeregt seid", begann er kühl, „aber ich erwarte, dass sich jeder in diesem Unterricht auf das Material konzentriert. Sie können später glotzen und nach Autogrammen fragen", spöttelte Snape. „Unglücklicherweise werdet ihr feststellen, dass Mr. Potter dem Unterrichtsstoff weit hinterher ist. Ruhm ist zweifellos nicht alle."

Die Klasse hielt den Atem bei diesem grundlosen Angriff an. Obwohl Harry 2 Snape wütend anstarrte, sagte er jedoch nichts.

Harry war geschockt darüber, wie kalt und gehässig Snape über Harry 2 sprach. Es war offensichtlich, dass Snape und Harry 2 sich nicht ausstehen konnten. War in den zwei Wochen, in denen Harry 2 in Hogwarts gewesen war, bevor die anderen Schüler ankamen, etwas passiert? Oder hasste Snape Harry 2 wegen seiner Berühmtheit? Malfoy schmeichelte sich bei Harry 2 ein, weil er berühmt war. Konnte Snape ihn für den gleichen Grund hassen? Oder war Snape ein Unterstützer Voldemorts, der Harry 2 hasste, weil er dachte, der Junge hätte Voldemort besiegt.

Harry bekam wieder Mitleid mit Harry 2. Es konnte nicht leicht sein, wenn sein eigener Hauslehrer ihn nicht leiden konnte.

Seine Sympathie für den falschen Harry hielt nicht lange, da Harry 2 unfreundlich und unhöflich war. Sein Verhalten gegenüber Harry und Ron, als sie am Ende der ersten Zaubertrankstunde zu ihm kamen, war repräsentativ dessen, das er den meisten seiner Klassenkameraden zukommen ließ.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, sprang Ron aus seinem Stuhl und ging hastig zu Harry 2s Tisch, um den Jungen in die Enge zu treiben, bevor er den Raum verließ. Draco verengte seine Augen und begann, wegzugehen. Harry 2 machte Anstalten, Draco zu folgen, aber Ron trat vor ihn und zwang ihn so, anzuhalten.

„Hallo. Ich bin Ron Weasley." Er schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln zur Begrüßung.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte der andere Junge. „Draco hat mir erzählt, wer du bist." Sein Ton war matt und unfreundlich.

Ron drängte weiter, sein Lächeln nur leicht getrübt und sagte aufgeregt: „Ich hab schon länger gehofft, dich zu treffen. Willkommen in Hogwarts." Er hielt seine Hand aus, um sie zu schütteln.

„Danke", meinte der andere und schüttelte Rons Hand mit merklich wenig Begeisterung.

Ron ignorierte die Zeichen und fragte eifrig: „Willst du mal zusammen lernen? Oder Quidditch spielen oder sonst was machen?"

„Nein. Ich brauch nichts", antwortete Harry 2 abweisend.

Rons Mund hing ein wenig offen und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Harry merkte, wie er gereizter wurde, aber er zwang sich zur Ruhe und zu versuchen, mit dem Schwindler in Berührung zu kommen. „Ich bin Mark Twist", stellte er sich vor. Er versuchte nicht, die Hand des anderen Jungen zu schütteln.

Harry 2 neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ja. Von dir hab ich auch gehört."

Harry konnte sich vorstellen, was für Geschichten Draco Harry 2 über ihn erzählt hatte. Er war sich sicher, das _Schlammblut_ und _Parselmund_ eine große Rolle beim Erzählen gespielt hatten. Als Versuch, eine Beziehung aufzubauen, sagte Harry: „Snape hat sich zu viel raus genommen, mit seinen Bemerkungen über dich am Anfang der Stunde."

„Ja, nun, er ist ein Idiot", meinte Harry 2.

„Da hast du Recht", stimmte Ron lebhaft zu. Er lächelte wieder, erleichtert, Gemeinsamkeiten mit seinem Held entdeckt zu haben.

„Wer gehen jetzt zu Wahrsagen", fuhr Harry fort. „Warum gehen wir nicht gemeinsam dahin?", bot er an.

„Ich ziehe es vor, mein eigenes Tempo zu gehen", sagte Harry 2.

„Wir können schnell oder langsam gehen, wie du willst, Harry", sagte Ron schmeichelnd.

Harry 2 blickte Ron mit Verachtung an. „Ich ziehe es vor, alleine oder mit den Freunden, die ich mir aussuche, zu gehen", stellte er grob fest und sah zu Draco, bei der Klassenzimmertür auf Harry 2 wartete.

„Oh", sagte Ron verständnislos.

Zwar war Harry von Rons erhbzftzd (star-struck) Verhalten verärgert, aber er war wütend auf Harry 2, dass er Ron zurück gewiesen hatte. Er musste darum kämpfen, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten und sagte leise: „Nun, dann lass dich nicht von uns aufhalten."

„Lass ich nicht", gab Harry 2 zurück und verließ sie, um sich zu Draco zu gesellen.

Draco sandte triumphierend ein höhnisches grinsen in Harrys und Rons Richtung, als er sich umdrehte, um mit Harry 2 durch den Gang zu schreiten. Die Gryffindors sagten nichts, sondern gingen schweigend zu Wahrsagen.

--

Harry 2s unfreundliches Verhalten verursachte, dass manche Schüler sich von ihm fern hielten. Viele umschmeichelten den berühmten Jungen jedoch weiterhin. Es war zwar wahr, dass Snape ihn nicht mochte, aber dieses Gefühl wurde vom Rest der Schule offenbar nicht geteilt. Andere Lehrer waren schlichtweg begeistert, den Jungen in ihrem Unterricht zu haben. Schüler wetteiferten um die Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu sprechen, und er war selten irgendwo, ohne einen Zirkel von vier oder fünf Schülern um sich zu haben. Innerhalb von ein paar Wochen war er soweit aufgetaut, dass er anfing, die Aufmerksamkeit und Beliebtheit zu genießen.

Bald konnte man sehen, wie Harry 2 Hof hielt, mit Bewunderern, die auf jeden Wink und Ruf achteten. Er ließ sie kleine Aufträge machen, wie zum Beispiel, ihm Wasser zu bringen, oder etwas aufzuheben, dass er fallen gelassen hatte. Harry war sich sicher, dass er sogar seine Hausaufgaben von ein paar Schülern machen ließ. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum die anderen bereit waren, sich von dem Schwindler herumkommandieren zu lassen. Aber diese Schüler schienen jedes Mal begeistert, wenn sie eine Aufgabe bekamen. Er war verblüffend, dachte sich Harry, zuzusehen, wie Harry 2 mehr und mehr zu einem Tyrann wurde.

Harry 2s Verhalten war besonders verletzend Hagrid gegenüber. Harry beobachtete frustriert, wie Hagrids Freundschaftsangebote dem kleinen Betrüger gegenüber mit Desinteresse und Verachtung begegnet wurden. Hagrid hatte die Potters gekannt und war derjenige, der das Baby zu seinen Verwandten gebracht hatte, hatte er Harry eines Tages beim Tee gebeichtet. Es war eine große Enttäuschung, zu sehen, dass der Junge so ein Arsch geworden war. Nicht, dass Hagrid zugeben würde, dass ‚Harry' ein Arsch war. Und es war ein Schock für Harry, dass Ron das auch nicht tat. Sowohl hagrid als auch Ron schienen fest entschlossen, Ausreden für ihren Held zu finden. Hagrid entschuldigte sein Verhalten damit, dass der arme Junge eine schwere Zeit mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel gehabt hatte, und ein bisschen auftauen würde, sobald er wüsste, dass er sich unter Freunden befand. Ron meinte, dass es nur natürlich wäre, dass ‚Harry' seine eigenen Hauskameraden bevorzugen würde und gab allein Draco die Schuld daran, dass er so unfreundlich war.

Hagrid versuchte, Harry 2 in den Unterricht mit einzubeziehen, indem er ihn fragte, ob er der erste sein wollte, einen Hippogreifen zu streicheln, eine tolle Kreatur, die halb Vogel, halb Pferd war, die Hagrid der Klasse gezeigt hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Hagrid dieses Angebot als höchste Belohnung ansah.

Harry 2 spähte geringschätzig auf den Hippogreif und grinste höhnisch. „Ich glaube nicht. Ich mag… Mischlinge nicht so gern", sprach er gedehnt.

Das war genau die Art von Antwort, die Draco Malfoy gegeben haben könnte. Harry sah Harry 2 abschätzend an. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Junge sich entschieden hatte, sich mit Draco anzufreunden. War es nur, weil Draco sein Hauskamerad war? Harry dachte zynisch, dass Harry 2 herausgefunden hatte, ohne Zweifel von Draco selbst, dass die Malfoyfamilie in der Zaubererwelt sehr einflussreich war.

Da er sah, wie sehr Harry 2s Bemerkung Hagrid verletzt hatte, trat der echte Harry vor und täuschte Begeisterung vor, als er meinte: „Kann ich es versuchen, Hagrid? Ich finde Hippogreife toll."

Hagrid blühte auf, als jemand seine Begeisterung für Tiere teilte. Er deutete auf einen und schlug vor: „Warum versuchst du's nich' mit Seidenschnabel hier? Denk bloß dran, dass Hippogreife sehr stolze Kreaturen sin' Du darfst sie nie beleidigen."

Harry hörte Hagrids Anweisungen genau zu und behielt Augenkontakt und verbeugte sich, als er sich Seidenschnabel näherte. Die Kreatur schien Harry zu mögen und bald streichelte er ihn schon. Harry teilte der restlichen Klasse laut mit. „Keine Sorge. Ihr müsst keine Angst haben." Er ließ seine Augen auf Harry 2 ruhen, als klare Andeutung, dass er dachte, Harry 2 hätte aus Angst abgelehnt, sich dem Hippogreif zu nähern.

Der andere Junge wurde vor Verärgerung rot. „Ich habe keine Angst", behauptete er. Er näherte sich Seidenschnabel. „Ich hab nur kein Interesse an dem hässlichen Vieh."

Ein Blitz von Klauen. Harry, der nah bei dem Schwindler stand, sah Seidenschnabels Angriff aus dem Augenwinkel. Unwillkürlich handelte er und schubste Harry 2 aus dem Weg. Unglücklicherweise für ihn konnte Seidenschnabel die Wucht seines Angriffs nicht aufhalten und Harry fühlte, wie sich die Klauen tief in seine Schultern gruben.

Als Harry zu Boden fiel, sah er, wie Harry 2 wegkrabbelte. Hagrid lief zu den Jungen und griff nach der Kette um Seidenschnabels Hals, um ihn wegzuziehen. Einige Mädchen schrieen und auch von den Jungs hörte er ein paar aufschreien.

Harry holte zittrig Luft. Schmerz breitete sich von seiner Schulter ausgehend aus und schien durch seinen Körper zu strömen. Er stöhnte unbeabsichtigt.

„Mark! Bist du OK?! Ron kniete an seiner Seite und starrte ihn mit runden, besorgten Augen an. Als Harry sich abmühte, aufzustehen, legte Ron eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, um ihn zu unterstützen. Harry stolperte langsam wieder auf seine Füße.

Hagrid kam herübergelaufen, nachdem er Seidenschnabel in einem Stall festgebunden hatte. Der große Mann war so weiß wie ein Gespenst. Er hob Harry auf seine Arme. „Lass mich runter, Hagrid! Ich kann laufen!"

Der Wildhüter ignorierte seinen Protest. „Hermine! Mach das Tor auf!" Hermine beeilte sich, dem zu folgen, und Hagrid lief mit seiner Last in die Burg. „Es tut mir so Leid, Mark! Bis' du in Ordnung?", schnaufte er, während er lief.

Obwohl er Schmerzen hatte, versuchte Harry, seinen Freund zu beruhigen. „Es ist okay, Hagrid. Das wird. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du kannst mich runter lassen."

Aber Hagrid trug Harry bis zum Krankenflügel. Dem Jungen war es peinlich, in der Burg an Schülern vorbeizukommen, die ihn mit offener Neugier beäugten. Harry versuchte, die Blutspur, die er hinter sich herzog, nicht zu beachten.

Madam Pomfrey keuchte auf, als sie bei ihr ankamen. „Mein Gott! Was hat der Junge mit sich angestellt?"

„Das ist alles meine Schuld!", jammerte Hagrid reuevoll. „Ich hab der Klasse Hippogreife gezeigt un' einer hat angegriffen. Ich weiß nich', was in Seidenschnabel gefahren is'."

Madam Pomfrey hatte Harrys Schulter freigelegt, während Hagrid sprach, und presste einen übel riechenden Trank auf seine Haut. „Es war nicht seine Schuld, Hagrid", verteidigte Harry Seidenschnabel. „Potter hat dir nicht zugehört und Seidenschnabel beleidigt, indem er ihn ein ‚hässliches Vieh' genannt hat." Der Trank fing an zu brennen und raubte Harry den Atem. Er machte ihn schwindlig, und er ließ sich auf das Krankenbett, auf dem er saß, zurück.

„Er wird sich erholen, Poppy? Oder?" Hagrid wrang seine Hände vor Sorge.

„Er wird wieder, Hagrid. Lass der Medizin ein paar Minuten, um zu arbeiten. In ein paar Tagen ist er so gut wie neu. Du wirst schon sehen."

Hagrid blieb an Harrys Seite, bis das Brennen nachließ. Harrys Schulter war noch steif, aber weil er Hagrid nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen wollte, spielte er den Schmerz herunter. Er bestand darauf, aus der Krankenstation heraus zu dürfen, um zu seinen Freunden zu gehen.

Madam Pomfrey rümpfte missbilligend ihre Nase. „In Ordnung, Twist. Ich lasse Sie gehen. Aber Sie werden es in den nächsten Tagen einfach angehen, und sofort hierhin zurückkommen, wenn Sie rote Streifen unter der Haut erkennen."

Harry versprach es und, nachdem seine Schulter sicher verbunden war, überzeugte Hagrid, dass es ihm gut genug ging, um mit ihm in die Große Halle zu gehen, wo es bald Mittagessen geben würde.

Widerwillig verließ Hagrid ihn bei seinen Hauskameraden und ging zum Lehrertisch. Harry lächelte seine Freunde tapfer an und versicherte ihnen, dass es ihm gut ging. Da er wusste, dass Hagrids Augen beim gesamten Essen auf ihm ruhten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch gut zurecht kam, setzte der Junge ein falsches Lächeln auf und bemühte sich, daran zu denken, nicht zusammen zu zucken, wenn seine Schulter schmerzte.

Als er die Große Halle nach dem Mittagessen verließ, wurde er von Harry 2 und Draco aufgehalten. Harry neigte seinen Kopf zu Harrys Schulter und meinte: „So, wie ich sehe, haben sie dich zusammen geflickt, Twist."

Harry nickte, aber wartete noch. Würde Harry 2 ihm dafür danken, dass er ihn vor dem wütenden Seidenschnabel gerettet hatte?

„Hagrid sollte gefeuert werden!", warf Draco ein. „Was hat der große Trottel sich dabei gedacht, uns so eine gefährliche Kreatur zu zeigen? Ich werde meinem Vater davon erzählen."

Harrys Temperament brach aus. „Es war Potters Schuld! Er hätte auf Hagrids Anweisungen hören sollen. Dann hätte Seidenschnabel nicht versucht, ihn zu verletzen."

„Du würdest dich für diesen Witzbold einsetzen", spöttelte Harry 2. „Na ja, ihr seid beide Außenseiter, also macht das wohl Sinn." Er begann, wegzugehen. Dann drehte er sich um und sagte, als ob es ihm gerade eingefallen war: „Egal, danke, dass du mich aus dem Weg geschubst hast. Das war so… gryffindor von dir." Er ließ es klingen, als ob Harry dumm gewesen wäre, sich in Gefahr zu bringen, um jemand anderen zu beschützen."

Nachdem Draco und Harry 2 die Große Halle verlassen hatten, murmelte Hermine in ihren Bart: „Was für ein Ekel! Er hätte dankbar sein sollen, dass du ihn gerettet hast."

„Ja. Schade, dass du diesen Hippogreifen nicht von seinem Ego probieren lassen hast", ergänzte Dean Thomas, der von hinten auf Harry zukam.

Das brachte diesen zum Lächeln. „Nächstes Mal denke ich drüber nach", versprach er.

Ron blieb still. Harry wusste, dass er ein Problem damit hatte, sein Bild vom großartigen Harry Potter mit dem Harry 2s Benehmen in Einklang zu bringen. Ron konnte seinen Helden nicht verteidigen, aber es war auch zu viel erwartet, dass er ihn kritisierte. Aber Harry vergab ihm, da sein Freund den Abend damit verbrachte, sich besorgt um ihn zu kümmern.

--

Der Vorfall mit dem Hippogreifen wurde bald zu einer fernen Erinnerung, um mit neuen Sorgen ersetzt zu werden. Professor Lupin hatte ein Irrwicht zum Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gebracht, und Harry hatte jämmerlich versagt, die Kreatur zurückzuschlagen.

Der Irrwicht nahm die Gestalt dessen an, was auch immer jemandem die meiste Angst einjagte. Während er darauf wartete, selbst an die Reihe zu kommen, stellte Harry sich vor, dass er zu Onkel Vernon werden würde. Er dachte kurz, dass es gut war, dass sein Onkel ihn nur ‚Junge' nannte. Falls der Irrwicht ihn als Onkel Vernon ansprach, bevor Harry ihn besiegen konnte, würde er seine Identität nicht preisgeben.

Der Irrwicht verwandelte sich jedoch nicht wie erwartet in Onkel Vernon. Nachdem er von Ron übernahm, dessen Irrwicht eine Spinne gewesen war, trat Harry mutig vor. Die beinlose Spinne wurde zu einem Dementoren. Die Kreatur erhob sich Furcht einflößend vor Harry, der unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Du machst das schon, Mark", rief Professor Lupin zur Unterstützung. „Du schaffst das. Denk dran. Konzentrier dich!"

Harry versuchte verzweifelt, sich an den Zauberspruch zu erinnern, aber sein Geist wurde neblig und unklar. In der Entfernung hörte er seine Tante kreischen: „Mach, dass du hier weg kommst!" Sein Cousin Dudley sagte: „Erzähl keinem, dass wir verwandt sind!" Onkel Vernons höhnisches „Freak!" echote durch seinen Kopf.

Harry war sich dunkel bewusst, dass Professor Lupin vorgetreten war und den Irrwicht vertrieben hatte. Seine Beine waren schwach, also setzte er sich schwer auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe. Er vermied es, seine Klassenkameraden anzusehen, die ihn mitleidsvoll ansahen.

Er spürte eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah auf zu Professor Lupin. „Es ist in Ordnung, Mark. Ein Dementor ist eine sehr beängstigende Kreatur." Andere Schüler nickten zustimmend. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit Irrwichten mit ein bisschen Übung ganz gut klar kommst."

Harry nickte, sagte aber nichts. Er machte sich keine Sorgen um Irrwichte. Er machte sich in Wirklichkeit Sorgen um Dementoren. Er hasste diese Geschöpfe.

Harry wusste nicht, was Dracos Irrwicht war, aber die Gerüchte in Hogwarts besagten, dass Harry 2s Irrwicht ein seltsamer Mann war, der mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte und rief: „Ich weiß, wer du bist!" Jeder nahm an, dass Potter sich Sorgen darum machte, dass Todesser ihn finden würden. Schließlich lief Sirius Black immer noch frei herum. Nur der echte Harry begriff, dass es die Drohung, entlarvt zu werden, war, die dem kleinen Schwindler Angst machte.

Harry beging nicht den Fehler, den anderen Jungen zu bemitleiden. Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry 2 seine gestohlene Persönlichkeit genoss. Er zögerte nicht, sich Draco anzuschließen, Muggelgeborene zu bespötteln und schien ‚Mark Twist' im Besonderen nicht leiden zu können. Es war eine seltsame Erfahrung für Harry, zu merken, dass Harry 2 es ihm übel zu nehmen schien, anstatt dankbar zu sein, dass er ihn gerettet hatte.

Der echte Harry fragte sich, wie lange dieser andere Junge mit der Täuschung, der echte Harry Potter zu sein, weiter machen konnte. Würde nicht jemand irgendwann die Wahrheit herausfinden? Aber vielleicht suchte der, vor dem der Junge flüchtete, ihn nicht einmal.

Harry dachte sich manchmal, dass es auch Nachteile darin gab, als Harry Potter ihm Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Sybil Trelawney, die Wahrsagelehrerin, sah regelmäßig dunkle Omen um den Jungen herum und sagte seinen Tod mindestens einmal die Woche voraus. Das ärgerte den echten Harry, aber den falschen schien es nicht zu kümmern. Auch schien es ihm egal zu sein, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war, mit den anderen Drittklässlern Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Der Junge hatte keine Erlaubnis von irgendwelchen Vormündern, in das Dorf zu gehen, und Professor Dumbledore meinte, es wäre sowieso sicherer für ihn, in der Burg zu bleiben, weil Sirius Black noch nicht gefunden worden war.

Am Morgen von Halloween machten sich die Drittklässler für ihren ersten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade bereit. Harry hatte sich schon seit Wochen darauf gefreute, zum einzigen Dorf Englands zu gehen, in dem nur Zauberer wohnten. Er hatte natürlich die Unterschrift seiner ‚Eltern' auf dem Erlaubnisschein gefälscht. Rons Brüder hatten ihm von den Angeboten im Dorf erzählt und er konnte kaum warten, bis der Tag gekommen war. Harry hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, an den Dementoren, die die Tore von Hogwarts bewachte, vorbei zu müssen.

Obwohl die Dementoren den Befehl erhalten hatten, keinen Schülern etwas zu tun, spürte er ihre Auswirkungen fast sofort. Als er sich den Toren näherte, um das Burggelände zu verlassen, fühlte Harry, wie eine tiefe Kälte sich in seinen Knochen einnistete. „Mark, geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Du siehst nicht so gut aus."

Harry merkte, wie Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht ausbrach und seine Hände fühlten sich klamm an. Eine entfernte Stimme fing an, in seinem Ohr zu klingen: „Du bist ein Freak!"

Er blieb ruckartig stehen und schwankte. „Was ist mit ihm?", hörte er Ron fragen.

„Ich glaube, es sind die Dementoren", antwortete Hermine.

Die Stimme in Harrys Kopf wurde lauter: „Du hättest niemals geboren werden sollen! Niemand wird _dich_ _jemals_ lieben!"

Er fühlte sich benommen und schwankte stärker. Mit einem Ächzen sank er zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kam, war Harry in einem abgedunkelten Raum. Er sah sich verschwommen um und sah, dass er in einem Krankenbett war. Er erinnerte sich daran, was passiert war. Er setzte sich langsam auf und als sie merkte, dass er sich bewegte, kam Madam Pomfrey zu ihm.

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und lächelte freundlich. „Fühlen Sie sich besser, Mr. Twist?" Auf sein Nicken hin fuhr sie fort: „Sie haben Ihren Freunden einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Es geht Ihnen soweit gut. Sobald Sie sich gut genug dafür fühlen, können Sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen heute früh zu Bett und bekommen genug Schlaf."

„Aber was ist passiert?"

„Sie sind offensichtlich sehr empfindlich gegenüber Dementoren. Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden, als Sie ihnen zu nahe kamen. Ihre Freunde haben Sie zu mir gebracht. Ich habe Sie überzeugt, dass ich Sie wieder hinkriege, und ich glaube, sie sind dann nach Hogsmeade. Schließlich gab es nichts, dass sie hier für Sie tun konnten."

Als Harrys niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, zeigte Madam Pomfrey Mitleid. „Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade verpasst haben. Aber es wird andere geben."

Harry sagte nichts. Seine Enttäuschung war zu groß. Er hatte so sehr nach Hogsmeade gehen wollen, dass er es schmecken konnte! Und er war immer noch aufgrund der Wirkung der Dementoren wacklig. Wenn er immer so auf Dementoren reagierte, wie könnte er dann je die Burg verlassen?

Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, in dem ihn Ron und Hermine kurz später fanden. Sie bedauerte, dass er nicht mit nach Hogsmeade kommen konnte und brachten ihm eine Menge Süßigkeiten mit, um die Enttäuschung zu vermindern. Harry war dankbar für ihr Mitgefühl.

„Weißt du war, Mark?", meinte Ron, während er einen Schokofrosch aus Hogsmeade mampfte. „Du solltest Professor Lupin fragen, ob es einen Zauber gibt, den du lernen kannst, um die Dementoren von dir fern zu halten."

„Das ist eine großartige Idee", sagte Hermine.

Harry machte sich Gedanken darüber und stimmte zu. Er wurde fröhlicher, als er an die Möglichkeit dachte, dass es etwas geben könnte, dass er mit den Dementoren machen konnte. „Ich frage ihn morgen", schwor er.

**A/N: Vergesst nicht, zu reviewen! Das rettet meinen Tag!**

_Ü/N: So, endlich. :) An dieser Stelle wollte ich erwähnen, dass es in nächster Zeit wieder etwas länger mit den Updates dauern könnte, weil am Montag die Schule bei mir anfängt, und mit diesem Schuljahr der ganze Ernst einschlägt. Das wird hart. Also könnte es sein, dass ich nur noch am Wochenende wirklich dazu kommen werde, hier dran zu schreiben. Hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen!_


	12. Drittes Schuljahr, Sirius Black

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**A/N: Nur eine letzte Bemerkung dazu, ob Leute gemerkt haben sollten, dass Harry grüne Augen hat, und sich nicht vom Schwindler hätten täuschen lassen. Ich benutz hier jede Erklärung, die der Handlung weiterhilft (also helft mir dabei, Leute!): Entweder hatte Harry blaue Augen, die nicht grün geworden sind, bis nach seinem 15. Monat (ich mag die Erklärung – Danke, Tara-yo) oder niemand erinnert sich daran, dass Harry grüne Augen als Baby hatte. Falls Sirius das weiß, denkt daran, dass er Harry 2 noch nicht getroffen hat. (Danke, zeynel. Und wenn ich euch immer noch nicht überzeugt habe, kann ich nur sagen, dass „Aufschub der Zweifel" (suspension of disbelief) eine schöne Sache ist.**

**12. Kapitel – Drittes Schuljahr; Sirius Black**

In dieser Nacht verfiel die Schule in Panik als der Mörder Sirius Black nach dem Halloweenfest versuchte, sich in den Gryffindorturm zu schleichen. Keiner wusste, wie er Hogwarts hatte betreten können. Zum Glück hatte er das Passwort nicht und die Fette Dame, die den Eingang zum Turm bewachte, verweigerte ihm den Zutritt. Zur Vergeltung hatte er das Portrait aufgeschlitzt und nun hing es in Fetzen. Die arme Fette Dame war für ihre Sicherheit in andere Gemälde geflohen.

Dumbledore und die Lehrer durchsuchten Hogwarts, konnten Black aber nicht finden. Er war auf genauso unerklärliche Weise verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Die Schüler schliefen alle in Schlafsäcken, die Dumbledore für sie heraufbeschworen hatte, in der Großen Halle.

Jeder nahm an, dass Black fälschlicherweise geglaubt hatte, dass Harry Potter nach Gryffindor gekommen war und versucht hatte, in den Gryffindorturm einzubrechen, um den Jungen zu töten. Um ihn zu beschützen sollte der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin neben Harry 2 schlafen. Harry sah zu dem Jungen hinüber, bevor er in seinen eigenen Schlafsack krabbelte. War Harry 2 blasser als normal? Bereute er es jetzt, die Identität des Jungen-der-lebt angenommen zu haben? Sie war nicht ganz so toll, dachte Harry.

Er bemerkte, dass Crabbe und Goyle neben Harry 2 standen und ihre Muskeln spielen ließen und mit den Knöcheln knackten, wie um einen abwesenden Black mit ihrer Kraft zu beeindrucken. Harry bezweifelte, dass Sirius Black von zwei dreizehnjährigen beeindruckt wäre, die kaum wussten, welches Ende ihres Zauberstabs sie halten mussten. Draco hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, als ob er erwartete, dass Black sie jeden Moment anspringen könnte. Er schien äußerst nervös. Als der Vertrauensschüler unerwarteter Weise von hinten herankam, sprang er einen Fuß in die Luft.

Die Lichter gingen aus und die Schüler schliefen langsam ein. Harry blieb jedoch bis tief in die Nacht wach, sein Zauberstab fest in seiner eigenen Hand umklammert, versteckt in seinem Schlafsack. Er wusste, dass alle dachten, Sirius Black hätte einen Fehler gemacht, als er den Gryffindorturm ins Visier nahm. Aber er machte sich Sorgen, dass Sirius Black wusste, was er tat. Vielleicht könnte Black irgendwie wissen, dass der andere Junge ein Schwindler war und dass er, der echte Harry, in Gryffindor war. War er am Ende das echte Ziel? Als er schließlich einschlief, waren seine Träume unruhig, und er wachte auf, ohne sich erfrischt zu fühlen.

Dumbledore erlaubte den Schülern am nächsten Morgen, in ihre Schlafsäle zurückzukehren. Zwar machte sich Harry immer noch Sorgen wegen Sirius Black, aber er war sich bewusst, dass er nichts gegen die Gefahr ausrichten konnte. Er würde hoffen müssen, dass Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer den Schutz verstärkt hatten, der Black von der Schule fern halten würde. Andererseits waren die Dementoren etwas, gegen die er etwas tun konnte. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Also ging Harry am nächsten Tag nach dem Unterricht zu Professor Lupin, um ihn zu bitten, ihm beizubringen, sich gegen die Dementoren zu verteidigen. Lupin stimmte zu, dem Jungen den Patronuszauber beizubringen, obwohl er ihn warnte, dass er sehr schwierig war, und ihn viele Zauberer niemals anwenden konnten. Schlimmer war noch, dass Lupin mit dem Unterricht erst nach den Weihnachtsferien anfangen konnte.

Harry lieh sich einige Bücher aus der Bibliothek und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Theorie hinter dem Zauber zu lernen und die Zauberstabbewegungen zu üben. Er hoffte, dass er ihn schneller lernen könnte, sobald Professor Lupin ihn unterrichten konnte, wenn er sich vorher darüber schlau gemacht hatte. Harry war entschlossen, den Zauber zu lernen und seine Angst vor Dementoren in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie ruinierten sein Leben! Die Woche vor Weihnachten sollte es einen anderen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geben, aber Harry konnte auf keinen Fall an den Dementoren vorbeikommen, um das Dorf zu besuchen. Er war in Hogwarts gefangen wie jeder Schüler ohne Erlaubnis.

Die Tage vor dem Ausflug drückte sich Harry im Gryffindorturm herum und versuchte, seine Enttäuschungen niemanden sonst runter zu ziehen. Er merkte allerdings, dass Fred und George ihn immer mal wieder ansahen, und dann anfingen, heftig miteinander zu flüstern.

Am Tag des Ausflugs nach Hogsmeade saß Harry alleine im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und versuchte traurig, sich auf eines seiner Bücher zu konzentrieren. Ron, Hermine und seine anderen Freunde waren schon nach Hogsmeade gegangen und hatten versprochen, ihm wieder Süßigkeiten mitzubringen.

„Hey, Mark!" Fred schlich sich von hinten an ihn heran und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. Harry fuhr hoch und wirbelte herum.

Fred und George grinsten ihn breit an. Harry blickte sich argwöhnisch an und erwiderte: „Hi. Wie kommt's, dass ihr nicht in Hogsmeade seid?"

„Wir sind hier, um dir ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu geben, bevor wir gehen", meinte Fred.

George nickte. „Wir schulden dir was, dass du Ginny letztes Jahr gerettet hast.

„Und wir haben uns entschieden, dass du es dringender brauchst als wir."

Fred zog ein altes Blatt leeres Pergament aus seinem Umhang und berührte es mit seinem Zauberstab, wobei er sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Sofort begann eine Karte von Hogwarts und dem Gelände zu bilden. Harry Mund fiel auf, als er sah, wie sich winzige Blasen über die Karte bewegten und so kennzeichnete, wo jeder in Hogwarts in dem Moment war. Über der Karte stand:

_Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony,_

_Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone_

_Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH_

_präsentieren stolz_

_Die Karte des Rumtreibers_

Fred zeigte auf Gänge, von denen Harry nicht einmal wusste, dass es sie gab. Er fuhr an einem mit dem Finger entlang und erzählte ihm: „Dieser Gang hier führt geradewegs nach Hogsmeade. Es gibt insgesamt sieben, aber Filch kennt diese vier." Er zeigte sie Harry. „Dieser hier ist eingebrochen und die peitschende Weide ist direkt über den Eingang von diesem hier gepflanzt. Aber der hier führt in den Keller vom Honigtopf."

„Und du musst nicht an den Dementoren vorbei", fügte George hinzu.

Harry errötete. Er hasste es, dass alle von seiner Schwäche wussten.

Fred fuhr fort. „Wenn du fertig bist, tipp die Karte einfach mit deinem Zauberstab an", er demonstrierte es, „und sag ‚Unheil angerichtet'." Die Karte löschte sich selbst und das Pergament wurde wieder weiß. Er faltete die Karte zusammen und gab sie Harry, der sie ehrfurchtsvoll entgegennahm.

„Danke!", hauchte Harry. „Sie ist fantastisch!"

Fred und George nickten, zufrieden mit seiner Reaktion. „Wir sehen dich im Honigtopf", sagte George zwinkernd.

Harry ging sofort zum Korridor im dritten Stock, um die Statue der einäugigen Hexe zu finden. Er las die Mappe und sah, wie die Blase, die den Namen ‚Mark Twist' trug, die Hexe antippte und ‚dissendium' flüsterte. Er tat dasselbe und der Buckel öffnete sich weit genug, dass er hineintreten konnte. Er rutschte eine Steinrutsche hinunter, in einen Gang der, nach ungefähr einer Stunde, in den Honigtopf führte.

Während Harry schnell durch den Tunnel ging, hatte er viel Zeit zum Denken. Er war sehr aufgeregt, Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Er war das letzte Mal so enttäuscht gewesen, den Ausflug verpasst zu haben. Er hatte zwar die Erlaubnis, in das Dorf zu gehen, aber er würde alle Lehrer oder Vertrauensschüler vermeiden müssen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn fragten, wie er dorthin gekommen war, wo sie doch wussten, dass er nicht an den Dementoren vorbeikam. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand vermutete, es gäbe einen anderen Weg aus Hogwarts raus. Er wollte nicht nur verhindern, dass der Gang verschlossen oder von Dementoren bewacht würde, sondern auch, dass irgendjemand von der Existenz der Karte des Rumtreibers erfuhr.

Was für ein großartiges Geschenk! Er konnte kaum erwarten, sie näher zu betrachten. Er hatte bloß Glück, dass die Karte nicht begriff, dass sein Name wirklich Harry Potter war. Es war verblüffend, wie tief seine magische Verkleidung eingesunken war. Die Aufnahmeliste der Schule listete ihn als Mark Twist auf, Eulen, die Harry Potter suchten, konnten ihn nicht finden, und sogar diese magische Karte realisierte nicht, wer er war.

Neugierig sah Harry nach, ob es einen unbekannten Namen im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gab. Tatsächlich gab es eine Blase mit dem Namen ‚Andrew Danirson'. Aha! Der Schwindler! Harry lächelte leicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, wieso, aber er fühlte sich besser, jetzt, da er wusste, wie der andere Junge hieß. Er dachte zu sich selbst, wie viel Glück er hatte, dass die Zwillinge scheinbar nie bemerkt hatten, dass die Karte keine Blase für Harry ‚Potter zeigte'. Aber warum würden sie auch nachsehen? Die Zwillinge waren wohl nur daran interessiert gewesen, sicher zu gehen, dass die Luft rein war, wenn sie einen Streich spielten.

Als Harry in Hogsmeade ankam, war er eingefroren. Der Tunnel war ziemlich kalt. Er hatte vergessen, einen warmen Umhang mitzunehmen, bevor er losging. Er war zu aufgeregt gewesen, um klar zu denken. Glücklicherweise konnte Harry auftauen, als er aus dem Tunnel in den Keller vom Honigtopf kletterte. Er erblickte Hermine und Ron im Verkaufsraum und genoss ihre überraschten Gesichtsausdrücke, als sie ihn sahen.

Sie verlangten, zu wissen, wie er dort hin gekommen war und er erzählte im Flüsterton von der Karte der Rumtreiber. Ron ärgerte sich, dass seine Brüder nicht daran gedacht hatten, sie ihm zu geben. Hermine hatte gewollt, dass er sie Professor McGonagall gab, damit die Lehrer wussten, dass es andere Eingänge in Hogwarts gab, die Sirius Black hätte benutzen können. Harry und Ron konnten sie überzeugen, dass das nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, da Dementoren nächtlich in Hogsmeade patrouillierten. Nicht gänzlich zufrieden gab Hermine doch nach, Stillschweigen zu bewahren.

Die drei Freunde verbrachten eine schöne Zeit im Honigtopf, in der Ron und Hermine Harry verschiedene Süßigkeiten zeigten. Weil es draußen so kalt war, entschieden sie sich, als nächstes in den Drei Besen ein Butterbier zu trinken. Sie nahmen sich einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo Harry wachsam nach Lehrern Ausschau hielt. Als er Professor McGonagall und Flitwick eintreten sah, gefolgt von Hagrid und Cornelius Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister, rutschte er von seinem Stuhl und duckte sich unter den Tisch.

Oh nein! Professor McGonagall würde ihn mit Sicherheit fragen, wie er nach Hogsmeade gekommen war, falls sie ihn sah. Da sie seine Hauslehrerin war, wusste sie, dass Harry nicht in Hogsmeade erwartet war, weil er nicht an den Dementoren vorbeikommen konnte. Na ja. Falls sie ihn sah, würde er sagen, dass er doch an ihnen vorbei gekommnen war und einfach hoffen, dass sie das nicht bei Filch überprüfte, der eingetragen hatte, welche Schüler durch die Tore gegangen waren.

So besorgt wie er war, entdeckt zu werden und über eine Ausrede nachdenkend, für den Fall, dass er entdeckt wurde, verpasste Harry fast, was die Erwachsenen diskutierten. Madam Rosmerta, die Inhaberin der Drei Besen war eingeladen wurden, Fudge und den Lehrern Gesellschaft zu leisten. Als er hörte, wie Madam Rosmerta den Namen Harry Potter erwähnte, hörte er aufmerksamer zu.

„Ja", stimmte Professor McGonagall zu. „Es ist ein Schock, dass Lilys und James Sohn nach Slytherin gekommen ist."

„Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte den Jungen besser leiden", sagte Professor Flitwick ehrlich.

„Was meinst du?", wollte Madam Rosmerta wissen.

„Nun, er ist nicht sehr höflich und er scheint kalt gegenüber den anderen Schülern."

Hagrid widersprach. „Er hatte 'en schweres Leben, das hatte er. Er wird schon aufwärmen."

Cornelius Fudge warf ein: „Es ist wahr, er hatte allerdings ein schweres Leben. Schlimmer, als die Zeitungen berichteten."

Die anderen Erwachsenen beugten sich vor, um besser zu hören, und Fudge senkte die Stimme. Harry lehnte sich auch nach vorne und hielt den Atem an. „Sie wissen, dass der Tagesprophet berichtete, dass Harry von seinen Verwandten misshandelt wurde? Die wissen nicht mal die Hälfte davon. Wir haben versucht, es zu vertuschen, so viel wir konnten, oder es hätte sicherlich Morde an Muggeln gegeben. Aber dieser Junge wurde ernsthaft von seiner Tante un seinem Onkel verletzt. Es ist kein Wunder, dass er jetzt so verschlossen ist. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er kein rasender Wahnsinniger geworden ist, so, wie sie ihn behandelt haben."

Hagrid fing an, zu weinen. Professor McGonagall wurde bleich. Unter seinem Tische stieß Harry selbst einen zittrigen Atemstoß aus. Er wollte sich nicht an seine Vergangenheit erinnern. Dadurch wurde ihm übel.

Fudge fuhr fort: „Und jetzt kann der Junge einfach keine Luft holen. Mit Sirius Black hinter ihm her und allem."

„Ist es sicher, dass Black immer noch hinter dem Jungen her ist?", fragte Flitwick.

„Ja. Er wurde hier in der Nähe gesichtet."

McGonagall sagte traurig: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sirius Black auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt ist. Er und James waren wie Brüder."

Fudge nickte. „Ja, er war Trauzeuge, als James Lily geheiratet hat. Er war Harry Patenonkel. Können Sie das glauben? Und er war derjenige, der Sie-wissen-schon-wem verraten hat, wo die Potters sich versteckten!"

Hagrid brüllte vor Wut. Die anderen Kunden sahen alarmiert auf und es war still im Raum. Er wurde von Fudge, Flitwick und McGonagall zum Schweigen gebracht. Nach ein paar Minuten, als es wieder sicher schien, fingen die Kunden wieder an, zu reden.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Rosmerta den Minister, gespannt, mehr zu hören.

Fudge sprach weiter. „Die Potters wussten, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer hinter ihnen her war. Sie benutzten einen Fideliuszauber, um ihren Aufenthaltsort zu verstecken, und Sirius Black war der Geheimniswahrer. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer sie hätte finden können, wenn Sirius Black es ihm nicht auf einem Silbertablett serviert hätte. Er hatte natürlich nicht gewusst, dass der kleine Harry Potter Sie-wissen-schon-wen besiegen würde."

Hagrid stöhnte in sein Getränk: „Ich hab Black getroffen, in der Nacht, als ich Harry in Lilys un' James Haus eingesammelt hab. Hatte ihn grad aus 'n Ruinen geholt, das arme kleine Ding, mit 'nem großen Schnitt auf der Stirn, un' seinen Eltern tot… un' Sirius Black kommt, auf seinem fliegenden Motorrad, dass er immer gefahren is'. Er wollte 'en Jungen mitnehmen, hat gesagt, er wär sein Pate. Aber ich hab nein gesagt, weil Dumbledore gesagt hat, der Junge sollte zu seiner Tante un' seinem Onkel."

„Denken Sie nur", sinnierte Rosmerta. „Wenn Black Harry bekommen hätte, wäre der Junge nicht bei seinen schrecklichen Verwandten gelandet."

Die anderen nickten verdrießlich. „Unter anderen Umständen hätte er um Gewahrsam für ihn ersuchen können, obwohl er nicht formell als Vormund in einem Testament aufgelistet war", erklärte Fudge. „Da er Harrys Patenonkel war, und ein Zauberer, hätte das Zauberergamot(2) ihm vielleicht die Aufsicht zugesprochen. Ich denke nicht, dass Harrys Verwandte gekämpft hätten, ihn zu behalten."

„Warum haben ihn die Potters nichts als Harrys Vormund in einem Testament benannt?", wunderte sich Flitwick.

„James wollte die Möglichkeit nicht eingestehen, dass er und Lily getötet werden könnten. Die Anmaßung der Jugend! Wir können nicht vergessen, wie jung er und Lily waren, als sie…" McGonagalls Stimme verklang traurig.

„Wie es sich herausstellte, wäre es egal gewesen", stellte Fudge fest. „mit Black in Askaban wäre seine Vormundschaft sowieso zu seinen Verwandten zurückgekehrt."

Hagrid, der an Sirius Verrat erinnert wurde, schlug seinen Ale auf den Tisch und grummelte verärgert: „Un' ich hab den Verräter au' noch getröstet!"

Die anderen Erwachsenen schüttelten mitfühlend den Kopf.

„Aber Black wurde am Tag, nachdem die Potters getötet worden waren, vom Ministerium gefangen, oder?", fragte Rosmerta.

„Ja, Als Black versuchte, zu entkommen, stellte sich ihm ein anderer Freund mutig entgegen. Sie erinnern sich an Peter Pettigrew?"

„Er war dieser schwerfällige kleine Junge, der immer hinter Potter, Black und Remus Lupin hinterher lief", erinnert McGonagall Madam Rosmerta. „Sie nannten sich die Rumtreiber."

Harry keuchte, und Ron trat ihn.

„Das stimmt", sagte Fudge. „Pettigrew trieb Black in die Enge. Black sprengte die Straße in die Luft, tötete ein Dutzend Muggel und löschte Pettigrew komplett aus. Nur ein Finger war übrig. Und Black stand bloß da und lachte. Black wurde von zwanzig Mitgliedern der magischen Polizeibrigade mitgenommen. Er war seitdem in Askaban. Das soll heißen, bis er entkommen ist", meinte er kläglich.

„Ist es wahr, dass er verrückt ist?", fragte Madam Rosmerta.

Fudge seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das sagen. Aber bei meinem letzten Besuch in Askaban hat er Sinn gemacht. Er fragte, ob er meine Zeitung haben könnte, wenn ich sie fertig gelesen hätte. Es war überraschend, wie wenig Wirkung die Dementoren auf ihn zu haben schienen – und er war in einer der am meisten bewachten Zelle an dem Ort, wissen Sie."

Die Erwachsenen schwiegen für eine Weile, und dann schlug Professor McGonagall vor, in die Burg zurückzukehren. Nachdem sie gegangen waren, und Madam Rosmerta dazu übergegangen war, andere Kunden zu bedienen, krabbelte Harry zurück auf seinen Platz. Er fühlte sich sehr wackelig, aber weder Ron noch Hermine schienen irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches zu bemerken. Sie waren aufgeregt über das, was sie erfahren hatten, aber sie wussten nicht, dass die Geschichte persönlich für Harry war.

Ron fragte eifrig: „Denkt ihr, wir sollten Harry Potter davon erzählen? Sollte er nicht erfahren, dass Sirius Black sein Patenonkel war?"

„Nein!", sagte Harry scharf. Als Ron ihn überrascht ansah, bemühte er sich, seine Stimme gleichgültiger klingen zu lassen. „Dumbledore oder der Minister hätten es ihn erzählt, wenn die gedacht hätten, dass es das Richtige wäre."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Ja. Wenn wir es ihm sagen würden, wer weiß, ob er etwas Dummes tun würde, wie zu versuchen, Black alleine zu finden. Ich mag ihn nicht, aber ich will nicht, dass er verletzt wird."

„Okay." Ron war enttäuscht. Er hätte gerne eine Ausrede gehabt, um mit seinem Helden zu sprechen.

Harry verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und kehrte in den Honigtopf zurück, um durch den Tunnel zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Der Weg zurück verging für Harry wie in einem Nebel. In seinem Kopf hörte er immer wieder die Geschichte, die er gehört hatte, wie Sirius Black seine Eltern verraten hatte. Sein Patenonkel. Harry wusste, dass es in der Zaubererwelt als Ehre gesehen wurde, ein Pate zu sein. Ein Pate war dafür verantwortlich, dass das Kind eine ordentliche magische Ausbildung erhielt, falls seine Eltern für diese nicht sorgen konnten. Und das war der Mann, der jetzt versuchte, Harry Potter zu töten.

Als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sein Vater einer der Rumtreiber gewesen war, schloss Harry seine Hand um die Karte in seinem Umhang. Es gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass sein Vater diese Karte vor Jahren berührt hatte. Es fühlte sich irgendwie so an, als würde sein Vater durch die Jahre hinweg zu ihm sprechen. Es schien Schicksal, dass er, der Sohn eines der Rumtreiber, die Karte in seinem Besitz hatte. Er gab sich Mühe, nicht daran zu denken, dass Sirius Black auch eine Rolle bei der Erschaffung dieses magischen Objektes gespielt hatte.

Harry kehrte wie in einem Nebel in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Er ließ das Abendessen aus, weil er nicht zuhören wollte, wie Ron und Hermine über die Geschichte sprachen, die sie gehört hatten. Er täuschte vor, dass ihm in Hogsmeade kalt geworden war und er früher ins Bett gehen wollte. Aber er lag noch Stunden in seinem Bett und starrte in der Dunkelheit auf die Decke. Er antwortete nicht, als die anderen Jungs in den Raum kamen, und ließ sie denken, dass er schon eingeschlafen war. Und, als er in der Nacht anfing zu weinen, dämpfte er die Laute in seinem Kissen.

--

Die nächsten paar Wochen waren sehr schwer für Harry. Niemand wusste, warum er plötzlich so still war und selten lächelte. Es bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten, einzuschlafen, und noch mehr, sich im Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Er erhielt enttäuschte Blicke von den Lehrern für seine fehlende Aufmerksamkeit und bekam zusätzliche Hausaufgaben von den Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick. Er machte Professor Snape wütend, indem er die Anweisungen auf der Tafel, einen Trank gegen Warzen zu brauen, falsch las. Die meisten Schüler hätten nicht mehr als eine vernichtende Bemerkung bekommen. Aber Snape hatte angefangen, qualifizierte Arbeiten von Mark Twist zu erwarten, und war nicht geneigt, schlechtere Leistungen zu akzeptieren. So musste Harry das erste Mal nachsitzen und verbrachte zwei Stunden an einem sonnigen Sonntag in den Kerkern damit, Kessel zu säubern.

Die Weihnachtsferien halfen Harry, etwas seiner vorherigen Stimmung wiederzuerlangen. Ron und Hermine waren zwar beide nach Hause gefahren, aber er erhielt von ihnen Geschenke. Außerdem genoss er das Weihnachtsfest in der Großen Halle mit Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Harry 2 war auch da, aber Harry saß weit von ihm entfernt. Die beiden tauschten unfreundliche Blicke aus, unterhielten sich aber nicht.

Harry fand es seltsam angenehm, Dumbledore zu beobachten, wie er Harry 2 beobachtete. Er konnte sehen, dass Dumbledore sich wegen Harry 2s Benehmen Sorgen machte. Der Junge war unhöflich zu Professor Sprout gewesen, hatte sich Essen genommen, ohne es jemand anderem anzubieten, und darauf bestanden, dass ein Erstklässler mit ihm Plätze tauschte, so dass dem Jungen-der-lebt nicht die Sonne in die Augen schien. Der Schulleiter zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und bot dem Jungen Kekse an, die der kleine Schwindler ohne Dank annahm, Der echte Harry konnte Sorge hinter dem Zwinkern in den Augen des Direktors erkennen.

Harry wusste, dass es eine kleinliche Rache war, aber er war der Meinung, dass Dumbledore es verdiente, einen Harry Potter gefunden zu haben, der nicht in seine schönen Pläne für einen goldenen Helden passte. Lass ihn leiden, dachte Harry. Der Direktor hatte Harry wegen des Blutschutzes bei den Dursleys gelassen. Er hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, dass gut für den Jungen gesorgt wurde. Alles worum Dumbledore sich kümmerte, war, sicher zu gehen, dass der prophezeite Bezwinger Voldemorts lebte, um einen anderen Tag zu kämpfen. Lass Dumbledore sich ein bisschen Sorgen machen. Er verdiente es.

Nach den Ferien wurde Harry im Unterricht wieder etwas besser, und sowohl Ron als auch Hermine merkten an, dass die Pause ihm scheinbar gut getan hatte. Hermine sah tatsächlich gestresster aus als Harry. Ron und Harry dachten, dass sie sich mit der Anzahl der Klassen, die sie nahm, übernommen hatte. Sie verstanden nicht, wie sie allen Stunden beiwohnen konnte, da ein paar von ihnen sich überlappten.

Unglücklicherweise hatten Ron und Hermine einen ernsten Streit, als Hermines Katze Krummbein scheinbar Rons Ratte, Krätze, fraß. Das einzige, was von der Ratte übrig war, war etwas Haar und Blut auf Rons Betttuch. Hermine verteidigte ihre Katze und behauptete, dass es keinen Beweis gäbe, dass Krummbein Krätze gefressen hatte. Ron war wütend auf Hermine, weil er dachte, sie hätte sich nicht genug Mühe gegeben, ihre Katze von seinem Haustier fern zu halten. Die zwei sprachen nicht mehr miteinander und Harry fühlte sich zwischen den beiden hin und her gezogen.

Harry war erleichtert, als seine Stunden mit Professor Lupin begannen und er vermeiden konnte, wählen zu müssen, mit welchem Freund er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sitzen wollte. Die meisten Abende verbrachte Harry damit, den Patronuszauber mit dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu lernen oder alleine in einem leeren Klassenraum zu üben, was er in einer vorherigen Stunde gelernt hatte. Professor Lupin benutzte einen Irrwicht, der die Gestalt eines Dementoren annahm, um Harry beim Lernen zu helfen. Der Junge war nicht in der Lage gewesen, einen vollständigen Patronus hervorzubringen, aber er hatte eine silberne Wolke geschafft, die half, die Wirkung des Dementoren zu mindern.

Harry war ungeduldig mit sich, aber Professor Lupin sagte ihm, er solle mit dem, was er geschafft hatte, zufrieden sein. Sogar ein vager Patronus sei schwer zu vollbringen. Aber Harry legte sich mehr und mehr ins Zeug, um den Zauber zu meistern. Jetzt, wo er die Grundlagen verstand und einen schattigen Patronus hervorbringen konnte, war er sicher, dass er einen körperlichen Patronus schaffen würde, wenn er es nur mehr versuchte. So verbrachte er viele Nächte damit, bis zur Sperrstunde den Zauber zu üben.

In einer solchen Nacht fiel Harry erschöpft ins Bett, nachdem er Stunden mit dem Patronuszauber gekämpft hatte. Er schlief ein, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen traf. Er wurde von einem Schrei von Ron geweckt: „AARRGGHH! NEIIIIN!" (1)

Harry sprang aus dem Bett, mit dem Zauberstab, den er immer unter seinem Kissen behielt, schon in der Hand. „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?", fragte er dringlich.

Ron saß in seinem Bett auf, mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er zeugte zur Tür. „Black! Sirius Black! Mit einem Messer!"

Harry fühlte sich, als ob er mit kaltem Wasser begossen worden wäre. Das Blut wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. Er hörte wie aus der Ferne, wie Dean fragte: „Sicher, dass du nicht geträumt hast, Ron?"

„Sieh dir die Vorhänge an! Er hat sie mit seinem Messer zerschlitzt. Ich sag dir, er war hier!"

Seamus lief los, um Professor McGonagall zu holen. Zu der Zeit waren Ron und der Rest des Hauses völlig wach und wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Warum seid ihr alle wach?", wollte sie verärgert wissen, als sie durch das Portraitloch kam. „Percy, ich habe Besseres von dir erwartet!"

Percy, der Vertrauensschüler, verteidigte sich: „Ich hab das nicht genehmigt, Professor! Mein Bruder hatte einen Albtraum…"

Ron schrie: „Er war kein Albtraum! Professor, ich bin aufgewacht und Sirius Black stand über mir, ein Messer in der Hand!"

„Das, das kann nicht sein", stotterte Professor McGonagall. „Wie konnte er hereinkommen?"

„Frag ihn!", meinte Ron und deutete auf Sir Cadogan, das Portrait, dass als Ersatz für die Fette Dame herhielt, während sie repariert wurde. Als er bedrängt wurde, gab Sir Cadogan fröhlich zu, einen Mann in den Gryffindorturm einzulassen. Er hatte das Passwort gehabt, und Sir Cadogan ließ den Mörder bereitwillig ein. Neville Longbottom brachte Schande über sich, als er zugab, dass er der Schuldige gewesen war, der die Passwörter der Woche auf Papier geschrieben hatte, dass irgendwie in den Händen Sirius Blacks gelandet war.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall gegangen war, um Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen, dass Sirius Black das Schloss wieder betreten hatte, warf Hermine sich auf Ron, um ihn zu umarmen. „Du hättest getötet werden können!", quietschte sie. Ron tätschelte unbeholfen ihren Rücken.

„Es ist okay, Hermine. Mir geht's gut."

„Ron! Du hättest getötet werden können und ich hätte dir nicht erzählen können, wie Leid es mir wegen Krätze tut", rief sie.

Ron war erleichtert, als Hermine ihn losließ. „Oh, na ha – er war alt. Man weiß ja nie, Meine Eltern könnten wir jetzt vielleicht eine Eule schenken."

Hermine lächelte ihn schwach an und sie drehten sich beide um, um mit anderen Schülern zu sprechen, als ein paar Gryffindor bettelten, dass Ron ihnen erzählen sollte, was passiert war.

Harry stand still an einer Seite des Raumes. Er war froh, dass der Vorfall den Problemen seiner Freunde geholfen hatte. Aber er tat sich schwer damit, an etwas anderes zu denken als daran, dass Sirius Black den Gryffindorturm betreten hatte. Hatte Black herausgefunden, dass Mark Twist Harry Potter war? Oder suchte der Mörder nach dem falschen Harry Potter, der wahrscheinlich jetzt gerade friedlich unten bei den Slytherins schlief? Was sollte er tun? Sollte er Dumbledore erzählen, dass er der echte Harry Potter war?

Nein, dachte er sich. Was würde das bringen? Dumbledore konnte Black scheinbar nicht aus Hogwarts halten, auch wenn er dachte, dass der echte Harry Potter da war. Was wäre anders, wenn Dumbledore wusste, dass Mark Twist der richtige Junge-der-lebt war? Allerhöchstens würden ihm Lehrer folgen. Das wollte er nicht. Und, sobald er zugab, wer er war, war es das. Er würde niemals mehr anonym sein. Er wäre das Opfer jedes Anhängers des Dunklen Lords, nicht nur Sirius Black.

Nein, er würde nichts sagen. Nachdem er das entschieden hatte, gesellte Harry sich zu der Gruppe der Schüler um Ron herum und hörte zu, wie Ron noch einmal erzählte, wie er aufgewacht war, um Sirius Black über sich gebeugt zu sehen.

Am nächsten Tag war die Schule wieder einmal in Panik verfallen. Schüler sprachen von wenig anderem. Wieder und wieder hörte Harry Unterhalten, in denen es hauptsächlich darum ging, was für ein Glück es war, dass Sirius Black immer noch nicht erkannt hatte, dass Harry Potter nicht in Gryffindor war. Aber war das wahr? Harry hatte diese Frage immer wieder in seinem Kopf.

Der Junge-der-lebt wurde vorsichtiger denn je behandelt. Lehrer brachten ihn von Unterricht zu Unterricht. Zwar schien er etwas angespannt vor Sorge, aber Harry 2 schien die besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen. Zumindest war er herrischer als je zuvor.

Ron erhielt auch seinen Anteil an Aufmerksamkeit. Er genoss es, die Geschichte zu erzählen, wie Sirius Black über ihm Stand, das Messer in der Hand. Harry bemerkte amüsiert, dass Ron die Geschichte mit jedem Mal, dass er sie erzählte, mehr ausschmückte.

Harry war besorgt gewesen, dass der nächste Ausflug nach Hogsmeade wegen Sirius Black gestrichen werden würde. Aber glücklicherweise schien Dumbledore zu glauben, dass die einzige Bedrohung Harry Potter galt, der Hogsmeade sowieso nicht besuchen würde. Und so machet sich Harry bereit, seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand, an den Dementoren vorbeizugehen, die die Tore Hogwarts am letzten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade bewachten. Als er sich den Toren näherte, fühlte er die bekannte Kälte, die ihn packte. Er murmelte: „Expecto patronum", und eine kleine, silberne Wolke entstand vor ihm, und verdrängte die Kälte.

Der Dementor, der Harry am nächsten war, entfernte sich. Harry gewann an Selbstvertrauen und sein schimmernder Patronus schien etwas fester zu werden, obwohl er seine Form immer noch nicht erkannte. Ein weiterer Dementor wich. Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, um ihm zu gratulieren. „Gut gemacht, Mark!"

Hermine war beeindruckt. „Das war schon was. Vielleicht kannst du mir das mal beibringen?"

Harry lächelte. Er konnte sehen, dass einige andere Schüler beeindruckt in seine Richtung sahen. Er war nun sicher an den Dementoren vorbeigekommen, also senkte er seinen Zauberstab und sein Patronus flimmerte und verschwand. Er fühlte, wie ein Gewicht sich von seinen Schultern hob. Zu wissen, dass er eine Waffe gegen die Dementoren hatte, war ermächtigend. Er würde weiter üben, um den Zauber stärker und stärker zu machen. Eines Tages würde er einen körperlichen Patronus zaubern können, versprach er sich.

_(__1__) Ich hab mich erst mal gewundert, dass Ron so geschrien hat. Aber dann hab ich im Buch nachgesehen, und da wars noch schlimmer… xD_

_(__2__) Heißt das so, Zauberergamot? Wenn nicht, wisst ihr vielleicht, wie?_

**A/N – Da ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel dem Original sehr nahe ist, lade ich das nächste Kapitel auch schon hoch. Ich würde mich natürlich freuen, wenn ihr beide reviewt, aber ich nehme, was ich kriegen kann! Danke.**

_Ü/N – Hust. Jaha. Dasselbe kann ich nicht versprechen (tut mir übrigens Leid, dass es jetzt doch länger gedauert hat – wollt ihr Entschuldigungen/Ausreden?), aber ich kann versprechen, dass ich mich sofort ans nächste Kapitel setze. Hoffe, das Kapitel ist nicht allzu schlimm, auch wenn es so ähnlich ist. :)_


	13. Drittes Schuljahr, Die Ratte

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**Kapitel 13 – Drittes Schuljahr, Die Ratte**

Das Schuljahr neigte sich dem Ende. Nachdem das letzte Hogsmeadewochenende vorbei war, lernten die Schüler für die Abschlussprüfungen. Harry machte sich um kein Fach außer Wahrsagen Sorgen. Er war einer der gewissenhaftesten Schüler des Jahrgangs, und er erwartete, in allem eine gute Note zu bekommen, außer in dem einem. Leider hatte er Wahrsagen nie verstanden, und mehr zu lernen schien keinen Unterschied zu machen. Der Kristallball war immer seltsam nebelig für ihn geblieben. Tarotkarten, Handlesen und Teelesen hielten alle keine Antworten für ihn. Er genoss den Unterricht nut, weil Ron mit ihm da war, und er ihn immer wegen Professor Trelawneys Verhalten zum Lachen bringen konnte. Aber das würde ihm in der Jahresendprüfung nicht weiter helfen.

Mit etwas Angst ging Harry in den Prüfungsraum, als er an der Reihe war. Die Schüler waren einer nach dem anderen hineingegangen, um allein auf Professor Trelawney zu treffen. Als sie fertig waren, waren sie aus einer anderen Tür herausgegangen, so dass die Schüler, die noch dran kommen würden, keine Ahnung hatten, welche Fragen die Lehrerin haben würde. Wie es sich herausstellte, war der Test nicht so schlimm. Als es an der Zeit war, die Kristallkugel zu lesen, erfand Harry einfach eine Geschichte, wie Harry Potter zu einem heiklen Ende kam. Professor Trelawney war zufrieden, wie er erwartet hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien die Lehrerin bei Vorhersagen von Verderben und Unglück aufzublühen.

„Das war in Ordnung, Mr. Twist", versicherte ihm Professor Trelawney und kritzelte Notizen auf ein Täfelchen. „Das ist alles. Du kannst durch diese Tür dort und ich werde den nächsten Schüler hereinholen."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Harry höflich.

Er drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen, als Professor Trelawney sich plötzlich versteifte und ihre Augen unkonzentriert wurden. Harry sah sie alarmiert an. Ihre Augen begannen, in ihren Kopf zurückzurollen und er fragte sich, ob er loslaufen sollte, um Madam Pomfrey zu holen. „Professor Trelawney? Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte er dringlich.

Sie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen kam eine raue Stimme, ganz anders als ihre gewöhnlich gehauchten Worte, aus dem Mund der Frau. „_Es wird heute Nacht geschehen. Der Schwarze Lord ist einsam, von Freunden und Anhängern verlassen. Sein Knecht lag zwölf Jahre in Ketten. Heute Nacht, vor der zwölften Stunde, wird der Knecht die Ketten abwerfen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Meister machen. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der Schwarze Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen und schrecklicher herrschen denn je. Heute Nacht… vor der zwölften Stunde… wird der Knecht sich auch den Weg machen… zurück zu seinem Meister…_"

Ihre Stimme verlor sich. Dann, wie ein Hund, der Wasser abschüttelt. schüttelte Professor Trelawney ihren Kopf und entkam ihrer Benommenheit. Sie bemerkte Harry, wie er sie gebannt anstarrte, und lächelte freundlich. „Gibt es etwas, mein Lieber?"

Langsam schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und murmelte mit einer wackeligen Stimme: „Nein. Nichts." Er wich zurück und floh aus dem Raum. Harrys Kopf schwirrte. Sollte er jemandem erzählen, was er gerade gehört hatte? War es eine echte Vorhersage? Er hatte Professor Trelawney vorher nie ernst genommen. Aber das war so anders als ihre normale ätherische Verrücktheit. Falls es eine wahre Vorhersage war, was bedeutete es? ‚Mit seiner Hilfe wird der Schwarze Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen und schrecklicher herrschen denn je.' War Sirius Black der Knecht? Wie konnte Harry etwas tun, um das zu verhindern?

Harry war beim Mittagessen sehr still, während er sich fragte, was er wegen Trelawneys seltsamen Verhaltens tun sollte. Ron nahm an, dass Harry in der Wahrsageprüfung daneben gehauen hatte bemitleidete seinen Freund.

„Zumindest weißt du, dass du die Prüfung für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste spitze geschafft hast", meinte Ron aufmunternd. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du die anderen Klassen auch gut hingekriegt hast. Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Trelawney."

Harry nickte und lächelte schwach. „Du hast Recht. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mit dem Fach wie Hermine aufgehört.

Hermine hörte das. „Das ist so in etwas das einzige schlaue, was ich dieses Jahr gemacht hab. Ich hab definitiv zu viele Fächer. Nächstes Jahr nehme ich mich zurück."

„Ich habe nie verstanden, wie du zu all den Klassen gehen konntest", sagte Harry.

„Es war nicht leicht", erwiderte sie. Sie spielte mit einer Kette um ihren Hals; was auch immer an der Kette war, war unter ihrem Umhang versteckt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron und zeigte auf die Halskette.

Hermine fuhr hoch und, als sie bemerkte, dass sie mit der Kette gespielt hatte, senkte ihre Hand, als ob sie verbrannt war. „Nichts!", entgegnete sie etwas scharf. Harry und Ron sahen sie neugierig an. „Es ist nur… etwas, das ich geliehen hab, und ich werde es zurückgeben. Heute."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und verlor das Interesse in der Unterhaltung. Harry beobachtete, wie Ron seine zweite Portion Nachtisch in Angriff nahm. Harry hatte selber keinen Appetit und fühlte sich ein wenig übel. Schließlich meinte er, weil er etwas _tun_ musste: „Ich bin erschöpft. Ich eh in den Raum zurück, um etwas zu schlafen. Ich hab gestern noch lang gelernt, und es schafft mich so langsam." Ron wedelte Harry mit einer Gabel zu, als eine Art Verabschiedung, da sein Mund zu voll war, um zu antworten.

Harry kehrte zu seinem Raum zurück und nahm die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Koffer. Er machte es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich und betrachtete die Karte genau. Er konnte keinen Punkt auf der Karte sehen, der zeigte, dass Sirius Black in Hogwarts war. Das war zumindest eine Erleichterung.

Harry war gerade im Begriff, die Karte zurück zu legen und Trelawneys Vorhersage (falls es das war) aus seinem Kopf zu scheuchen, als er eine Blase auf der Karte bemerkte, die zu Hagrids Hütte ging. Das war seltsam. Harry wusste, dass Hagrid gerade in einer Lichtung nahe des Verbotenen Waldes war und dort seine Abschlussprüfung für die Hufflepuffs gab. Als Harry die Große Halle nach dem Essen verlassen hatte, hatte er gehört, wie Susan Bones, eine Schülerin aus Hufflepuff, sagte, dass sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer Prüfung für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war.

Als er den Punkt näher betrachtete, entfuhr Harry ein Keuchen und er griff das Pergament so fest, dass es Gefahr lief, zu zerreißen. Er setzte sich gerade auf und drückte sein Gesicht so nah an die Karte, dass seine Nase sie beinahe berührte. Er bildete es sich nicht ein. Der Punkt hieß ‚Peter Pettigrew'.

Wie konnte das sein? Peter Pettigrew war tot, ermordet von Sirius Black vor einem Dutzend von Jahren. Aber, wenn der Punkt nicht Peter Pettigrew war, wer dann? Die Karte war nicht unfehlbar. Sie zeigte ihn, Harry, als Mark Twist. Vielleicht hatte jemand anderes Pettigrews Identität gestohlen, und der Punkt war der Dieb.

Harry krabbelte von seinem Bett und raste aus dem Raum und durch das Schloss, wobei er die Rufe seiner Freunde ignorierte, die ihn sahen. Er rannte zu Hagrids Hütte und hielt keuchend davor an. Er holte Luft und presste sein Ohr gegen die Tür, aber er konnte nichts hören. Mit einem Schuldgefühl öffnete Harry langsam die Tür, die nicht verschlossen war.

Es war niemand dort. Harry fühlte eine Welle der Enttäuschung. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber er war so darauf verbissen gewesen, _etwas_ zu finden, dass es eine Enttäuschung war, den leeren Raum zu sehen. Er spähte auf das zerknitterte Pergament in seiner Hand, und sah auf die Darstellung von Hagrids Hütte, in der Erwartung, dass die Blase verschwunden war. Aber, nein, sie war noch da! Und sie sagte immer noch Peter Pettigrew.

Harrys Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen. Unwillkürlich schlich er durch den Raum, wobei er versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein. Indem er der Karte folgte, näherte er sich dem Punkt, der als Peter Pettigrew bezeichnet wurde. Schließlich war er vor dem Schrank, und der Punkt war angeblich direkt vor ihm. Plötzlich hörte Harry ein schwaches kratzendes Geräusch, und seine Augen wanderten zum Milchkrug auf dem zweiten Regal. Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt hatte, langte er langsam nach dem Krug. Er nahm ihn herunter und sah hinein. Er ließ ihn vor Überraschung beinahe fallen.

„Krätze!", rief er. Da war Rons Ratte. Sie hatte einiges an Gewicht verloren, und ihr Haar war in Klumpen ausgefallen, aber das war auf jeden Fall Rons Haustier.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Harry lächelte, und griff in den Krug, um die Ratte zu streicheln. Ron würde sich so freuen, dass sie doch nicht von Krummbein gefressen worden war.

Dann erstarrte er. Einen Moment. Die Karte des Rumtreibers hatte gesagt, dass der Punkt Peter Pettigrew wäre. Was war hier los?

Bevor Harry seine Gedanken ordnen konnte, um sich aus dem Geschehenen etwas Sinnvolles zusammenzureimen, hörte er, wie Fang in der Entfernung bellte. Die Prüfung musste vorbei sein, und Hagrid kehrte zu seiner Hütte zurück. Nachdem er die Karte des Rumtreibers in seinen Umhang gestopft und den Milchkrug, in dem Krätze noch immer war, an sich gerissen hatte, verließ Harry die Hütte, bevor Hagrid ihn sehen konnte. Er spürte, wie Krätze im Krug herumkrabbelte und, um ihn am Entkommen zu hindern, führte einen Zauber aus, so dass die Ratte nicht mehr aus dem Krug konnte.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, wobei er während des Laufens immer wieder in den Krug spähte. Er war sich seiner Umgebung nicht bewusst und völlig unvorbereitet, als etwas Großes gegen ihn prallte, gerade als er sich der Peitschenden Weide näherte.

„Au!" Er fiel schwer auf den Boden, und der Krug mit Krätze flog durch die Luft.

Er krabbelte schnell wieder auf die Füße und sah, wie ein großer schwarzer Hund auf den Krug zulief. Harry begriff, dass er gerade von einem Hund zu Boden geworfen worden war, der offenbar hinter dem Krug her war. Als er den Milchkrug erreichte, schnappte er ihn mit dem Maul und lief zu Peitschenden Weise.

„Hey!", rief Harry. „Gib das zurück!" Und ohne nachzudenken lief er dem Hund hinterher.

Das Tier schlüpfte durch eine Öffnung am Fuß des Baumes. Die Weide knarrte unheilverkündend, und Harry wusste, dass sie bald anfangen würde, ihre schweren Äste herumzuwerfen. Bevor die Äste ihre Wucht wiedererlangen konnten, tauchte er durch das Loch, hinter dem Hund her. Er fand sich in einem Tunnel wieder, dessen Eingang die Peitschende Weise versteckt hatte. Vor sich hörte er, wie der Hund sich stetig weiter vor arbeitete.

Harry packte seinen Zauberstab fester und jagte ihm hinterher. Er musste sich manchmal bücken oder seitwärts gehen, da der Tunnel sehr eng war. Er hatte den Eindruck, als ob der Tunnel ewig so weiterführte, und dachte gerade darüber nach, ob es so klug gewesen war, dem Hund zu folgen, als sich der Tunnel schließlich nach oben wand, und er zu einer kleinen Öffnung kam. Als er langsam über den Rand spähte, sah er, dass er in einem verlassenen Raum war. Er schlich vorwärts und sah sich um. Die Fenster waren mit Brettern bedeckt und Möbelstücke lagen verstreut herum. Er erinnerte sich überrascht, dass er in der Heulenden Hütte war, dem verlassenen Gebäude am Rande von Hogsmeade, das angeblich in Britannien der Wohnsitz war, in dem es am meisten spukte.

Ein Knarren kam von über ihm und Harry kletterte langsam die Treppe in den nächsten Stock hoch. Nachdem er die Tür am Ende der Treppe aufgeschoben hatte, schlich er leise hinein. Er sah den Hund in der Ecke des Raumes, den Krug neben sich. Mit einem Knurren verwandelte sich der Hund langsam in einen Mann. Ein Animagus! Vor Harry stand der berüchtigte Mörder, Sirius Black. Langes, dreckiges Haar hing über den Rücken des Mannes. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, und er sah aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht mehr gegessen. Er grinste Harry mit einem leicht verrückten Blick an.

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er an dem Fleck festgewachsen, seine Stimme verließ ihn. Sein Zauberstab war immer noch fest in seiner Hand, aber er konnte sich an keinen einzigen Zauber erinnern, den er je gekannt hatte. Er blickte Sirius Black wie hypnotisiert an. Er hatte letztendlich doch Recht gehabt. irgendwie hatte Sirius Black seine Tarnung durchschaut und wusste, dass er Harry Potter war. Offensichtlich würde er ihn jetzt umbringen. Harry war in einem solchen Schockzustand, dass er nicht einmal Angst hatte.

Black trat nah an ihn heran und den Zauberstab aus seiner Hand nahm. Diese Aktion weckte Harry aus seiner Betäubung. Als Black sich wegdrehte, Harrys Zauberstab fest im Griff, erinnerte er sich daran, dass Sirius Black der beste Freund seines Vaters gewesen war. Er war der Verräter der die Potters an Voldemort verraten hatte. Ohne Warnung warf Harry sich auf Black, und schrie: „Du hast sie umgebracht! Du hast sie umgebracht! Verräter!"

Er überraschte den älteren Mann und warf ihn aus der Fassung. Der Junge schlug Black mit all seiner Kraft, wo er ihn treffen konnte. Black ächzte vor Schmerzen. „Impedimenta!", keuchte er.

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie eine unsichtbare Hand ihn an Ort und Stelle festhielt. Black schubste ihn, und Harry fiel zurück. Er konnte sich nicht abfangen, aber Black hatte ihn glücklicherweise in die Richtung eines Bettes geschubst, das in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Harry landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag.

„Bleib da, Junge!", verlangte Black. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Aber ich hab so lange gewartet…"

Harry kämpfte gegen seine unsichtbaren Fesseln. Black hob den Krug auf und spähte hinein. Hallo, Peter. Lang nicht mehr gesehen. Es ist doch immer eine Freude, alte Freunde zu sehen."

Harry hörte auf, sich zu wehren. Er erinnerte sich an den Punkt auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, der als Peter Pettigrew beschriftet war. Jetzt nannte Black Krätze Peter. Was konnte das bedeuten? Und wusste Black überhaupt, dass er Harry Potter war? Er hatte gesagt, dass er ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Aber wollte Black ihn nicht eigentlich töten?

Harry beobachtete Sirius Black aufmerksam. Als er die Augen des Jungen auf sich spürte, blickte Black ihn an. Der Sträfling grinste wieder. „Ich hab ihn endlich gefunden", krähte Black. Harry schüttelte es. Black spähte wieder in den Krug und sagte: „Bist du bereit, zu sterben, Peter?"

Mit einem Schlenker von Harrys Zauberstab murmelte Black einen Spruch, und in einem Lichtblitz hob sich die Ratte für einen Moment ab. Dann verwandelte sich Krätze langsam in einen kleinen Mann mit einer angehenden Glatze und kleinen Augen. Noch ein Animagus!

Die beiden Männer ignorierten den Jungen in der Ecke, der geschockt erstarrt war, und sahen sich an. „Sirius…", wimmerte die vorherige Ratte, „… mein alter Freund."

Black knurrte. „Hast du irgendwelche letzten Worte, bevor ich dich töte, Peter?"

Peter schrie gequält auf und fiel auf seine Knie. „Töte mich nicht, Sirius! Ich wollte nicht, dass Lily und James sterben. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Der Dunkle Lord gewann mehr und mehr Macht. ich hatte Angst, Sirius. ich war nie so mutig wie du und Remus und James. Ich wollte nie, dass es so weit kommt… Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat mich gezwungen…"

„Lüg nicht!", schrie Black. „Du warst sein Spion!"

Pettigrew kroch am Boden. „Was gab es zu gewinnen, wenn man sich ihm widersetzte? Er übernahm überall die Kontrolle?"

„Was es zu gewinnen gab, wenn man den schrecklichsten Zauberer bekämpfte, den es jemals gegeben hat? Nur unschuldige Leben, Peter!"

In der Ecke, unbemerkt von den Erwachsenen, hörte Harry zu, wie die Männer diskutierten, Also war es Pettigrew, der seine Eltern verraten hatte! Sirius Black war beschuldigt worden.

„Es war nicht meine Schuld", wimmerte Pettigrew.

„Nein, es war meine", gab Black zu. Harry Kopf wandte sich ruckartig Black zu. Was meinte er? „Ich hätte James nie überzeugen sollen, dich statt mir als Geheimniswahrer zu benutzen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du zu einem solchen Verrat in der Lage wärst. Du hast James und Lily geopfert, und du hättest auch Harry geopfert, um deine jämmerliche Haut zu retten. Dann hast du diese Straße voller Muggel getötet, um mich für deinen Tod zu beschuldigen. Deinen eigenen Finger abzuschneiden, um die Leute zu überzeugen, dass du in dieser Explosion umgekommen bist, war eine hervorragende Idee, Peter. Das muss ich dir lassen. Aber es war auch dein Untergang. Weil dir ein Finger gefehlt hat, habe ich dich in deiner Animagusform erkannt. Ich hab dein Foto im Tagespropheten gesehen, mit deiner Zaubererfamilie, als sie diese Lotterie gewonnen hatten. Ich wusste, dass du auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts warst und ich bin Askaban entkommen, um dich zu finden."

„Wie… wie…", quiekte Pettigrew.

„Du bist nicht der einzige, der seine Animagusform zu seinem Vorteil nutzen kann, ‚Wurmschwanz'", verhöhnte ihn Black.

Harry fuhr bei diesem Namen hoch. Er hatte vergessen, dass Black, Pettigrew, Lupin und sein Vater die vier Rumtreiber gewesen waren, die diese magische Karte hergestellt hatten. Jetzt erkannte er, dass Pettigrew Wurmschwanz war, und, da er sich an Blacks Animagus, den Hund, erinnerte, ahnte er, dass Black ‚Tatze' war. Er fragte sich, ob sein Vater ‚Moony' oder ‚Krone' gewesen war. War sein Vater auch ein Animagus gewesen? Bezog seine Animagusform sich auf den Spitznamen?

Sirius fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort: „Ich konnte Askaban überleben, indem ich mich in einen Hund verwandelte. Die Dementoren hatten eine geringere Wirkung in meiner Tiergestalt. Und das Wissen, dass ich unschuldig war, war keine glückliche Erinnerung, also konnten sie mir das nicht wegnehmen. Ich hatte genug Gewicht verloren, dass ich als Hund durch das Gitter in Askaban schlüpfen, und dann an Land schwimmen konnte. Seitdem habe ich nach dir gesucht."

Harry erhob sich langsam vom Bett. Der Impedimenta-Zauber hatte nachgelassen und er konnte sich frei bewegen. Da er Black nicht überraschen wollte, rief er leise seinen Namen. „Mr. Black. Sir."

Der andere Mann drehte sich überrascht um. Er sah Harry verdutzt an, als ob er vergessen hatte, dass noch eine andere Person im Raum war.

Harry schluckte. „Äh… Bevor Sie Pettigrew töten, könnte ich vielleicht einen Vorschlag machen?"

„Ja, ja", quiekte Pettigrew aufgeregt dazwischen, immer noch auf den Knien auf dem Boden, seine Hände wie im Gebet gefaltet.

Black nickte fahrig. Harry fuhr fort: „Wenn Sie ihre Unschuld beweisen wollen, warum gehen Sie nicht jetzt mit Pettigrew ins Schloss? Sie können ihn vor Gericht bringen."

Black sah Harry nachdenklich an. Langsam antwortete er: „Ich traue dem Ministerium nicht. Sie haben mir ohne Anhörung in Askaban geworfen. Ich habe zwölf Jahre gewartet, Pettigrew zu töten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich länger warten kann."

„Sie sind Harry Potters Patenonkel. Wenn Sie vom Verdacht befreit sind, können Sie in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren und er, vielleicht… er kann mit ihnen zusammenleben." Harrys Stimme brach, aber Black war zu sehr von seinen eigenen Gedanken abgelenkt, um es zu bemerken.

„Würde er das wollen, was meinst du?" Er klang zweifelnd, aber mit einem Schimmer Hoffnung.

„Ja", bekräftigte Harry sicher. „Ich denke, das würde er. Sehr."

Pettigrew hatte zwischen Harry und Black hin und her gesehen und seinen Atem angehalten. Als Black den Zauberstab senkte, ließ er ihn erleichtert aus. „Danke, mein lieber Junge", schmeichelte er.

Harry ignorierte ihn. „In Ordnung", sagte Black. „Wir werden zusammen ins Schloss gehen. Wir bringen dich zu Dumbledore. Ich will Peter selbst umbringen, aber ich kann damit leben, wenn er nach Askaban und sich den Dementoren aussetzen muss, wie ich. Ich hoffe, du bekommst den Kuss der Dementoren", teilte er Pettigrew gehässig mit.

Pettigrew erschauderte, schien aber zu begreifen, dass es besser wäre, still zu bleiben. Zwischen Black und Harry eingeschlossen gingen die drei Zauberer zurück durch den Tunnel in Richtung Hogwarts.

Harry konnte seine Emotionen kaum im Zaum halten. Er war nur ein paar Fuß von dem Mann entfernt, der seine Eltern betrogen hatte. Der Gedanke reizte ihn, den kriecherischen kleinen Feigling zu schlagen. Aber er stand auch neben seinem Patenonkel. Jemandem, der sich um ihn kümmern würde. Jemand, der ihn vielleicht _lieben_ könnte. Das wäre es wert, seine Tarnung aufzugeben und seine Identität als Harry Potter in Anspruch zu nehmen. Harry 2 würde für ihn Platz machen müssen!

Das Dreiergespann verließ die Peitschende Weide und machte sich auf dem Weg um Schloss. Plötzlich wurde die Luft frostiger. Black blieb ruckartig stehen und Pettigrew lief fast in ihn hinein. Harry hob seinen Kopf in dem Versuch, den Geruch in der Luft zu identifizieren. Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Dementoren!

Black stöhnte leise. Dutzende von Dementoren füllten die Luft und kreisten über ihren Köpfen. Weil sie so abgelenkt waren, schenkten weder Black noch Harry Pettigrew ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ohne Warnung verwandelte dieser sich in seine Animagusform, die Ratte, und schlüpfte durch die Fesseln, die ihn an die anderen beiden banden. Bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnten, war Pettigrew weggekrabbelt, und sein Schwanz verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

„Nein", schrie Black und nahm einen Schritt in Pettigrew Richtung. Aber die Dementoren stießen auf sie herab, und Black war schon bald auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen.

Harry warf sich nach vorne und zog seinen Zauberstab aus Blacks bewusstlosem Griff. Er wirbelte herum, um den Dementoren gegenüberzutreten und rief: „_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry hatte sich noch nie so mächtig gefühlt. Es war, als ob eine Kraft tief in ihm danach dürstete, zu entkommen. Er würde mit seinem Patenonkel leben! Er musste nur beweisen, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Nichts würde ihn aufhalten können!

Ein riesiger Hirsch sprang aus seinem Zauberstab und warf ein helles silbernes Leuchten über die Gegend. Die Dementoren fielen zurück, als der Hirsch die Stelle, wo Harry und Sirius waren, umkreiste. Als er den wunderschönen Patronus ansah, flüsterte Harry: „Krone", als er sich an den Spitznamen eines der Rumtreiber erinnerte. Es konnte kein Zufall sein. Die Animagusform seines Vaters musste ein Hirsch gewesen sein, und jetzt war er Harrys Patronus. Den Jungen überkam eine Welle an Gefühlen, als er den Hirsch ansah. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Vater da wäre und ihn beschützte.

Innerhalb nur weniger Momente wurde die Luft wärmer und Sirius rührte sich. Die Dementoren waren geflohen, und der Patronus löste sich auf. „Dad!", rief Harry, um ihn zurückzuholen. Aber er war verschwunden. Ein leerer Abgrund formte sich in Harrys Magen.

Nach einem Moment öffnete Sirius seine Augen und setzte sich abgekämpft auf. „Was ist passiert?"

„Die Dementoren sind gekommen", erzählte Harry. Sirius sah ihn erschrocken an. „Keine Sorge. Ich konnte sie verjagen."

Sirius wandte dem Teenager seine Augen zu. „Alleine?" Er klang beeindruckt. Harry nickte.

„Ja, aber Pettigrew ist entkommen", stellte der Junge bitter fest.

„Nein!" Sirius sah wild um sich, als ob er erwartete, dass Pettigrew immer noch irgendwo lauerte.

In der Entfernung hörten sie Schreie aus der Richtung von Hogwarts. Sirius krabbelte auf seine Füße zurück. „Ich geh lieber", sagte er. „Die glauben mir nie, dass ich unschuldig bin, jetzt, wo Pettigrew geflüchtet ist."

„Warte! Ich sage ihnen, dass ich Pettigrew gesehen hab! Bitte, geh nicht!"

Sirius lächelte verbittert. „Die glauben einem Jungen niemals. Sie werden denken, dass ich dich ‚verwirrt' habe. Pettigrew hat wieder gewonnen." und ohne ein weiteres Wort verwandelte sich der Mann in einen Hund und sprang weg.

Harry starrte verloren auf die Stelle, an der Sirius verschwunden war. Er war weg! Und er wusste nicht einmal, dass Harry… nun ja, Harry war. Enttäuschung drohte, ihn zu überwältigen.

„Twist!" Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Snape näher kam, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Hinter ihm folgten eine Anzahl weiterer Lehrer. „Was ist passiert? Wir haben gesehen, wie die Dementoren hier gekreist sind."

Harry erzählte die Wahrheit, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob das eine gute Idee war. „Sie haben versucht, Sirius Black zu fangen, aber ich habe den Patronuszauber benutzt, um sie zu verscheuchen."

„Sirius Black!", keuchte Professor McGonagall, die den Jungen erreicht hatte.

Harry nickte ernst. „Nun, wo ist er?", verlangte Snape.

„Er ist entkommen", sagte Harry dumpf.

„Sie meinen, die Dementoren hatten ihn umzingelt, und wegen Ihnen konnte Black entkommen?", fragte Snape langsam.

Harry begriff endlich, dass sein Verhalten bedenklich falsch verstanden werden konnte. Er beeilte sich, es zu erklären. „Black ist unschuldig! Ich habe Peter Pettigrew gesehen. Peter war der echte Verräter. Er at sich die ganze Zeit als Animagus versteckt – er ist eine Ratte. Krätze! Ron Weasleys Haustier."

Die Lehrer starrten Harry verwundert an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie dachten, Harry hätte den Verstand verloren. Nach einem Moment murmelte Professor Sprout: „Verwirrt!"

Harry sah das leichte, zustimmende Nicken von einigen anderen Lehrern. Snape sah ihn nur aus verengten Augen an. „Nein! Ich bin nicht verwirrt! Es ist die Wahrheit. Sirius Black ist wirklich unschuldig und Peter Pettigrew lebt!"

„Kommen Sie mal wieder mit rein, Twist", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Ich denke, dass Madam Pomfrey mal einen Blick auf Sie werfen sollte."

Sie ignorierten Harrys Protest, dass es ihm gut ging, und zogen ihn ins Schloss zurück, zum Krankenflügel. Später, als er kurz von Professor Dumbledore besucht wurde, fand er heraus, dass der Schulleiter auch nicht eher dazu geneigt schien, ihm zu glauben, als die anderen Lehrer. Dumbledore war vielleicht diplomatischer in der Weise, wie er es anging, aber es war klar, dass niemand Harrys Geschichte viel Glauben schenkte.

Sogar Harrys Freunde wiesen sie von der Hand. Hermine blickte skeptisch, hielt aber unter großer Anstrengung den Mund.

Ron gab seine Meinung offen kund. „Bist du verrückt? Krätze war kein Animagus. Ich denk, ich wüsste, wenn meine eigene Ratte in Wirklichkeit ein Mann wäre! Es ist offensichtlich, dass er dich verwirrt hat, Mark. Es ist nur blöd, dass du die Dementoren verjagt hast. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, weil du nicht so recht beisammen warst. Aber er ist leider wieder entkommen."

„Er ist unschuldig, Ron!", beteuerte Harry.

Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, und deshalb hat er auch versucht, mich in meinem Bett zu töten, als er auf der Suche nach Harry Potter in den Gryffindorturm geschlichen ist."

„Er hat nicht nach Harry Potter gesucht. Er war hinter Krätze her!"

Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und weigerte sich, weiter darüber zu diskutieren.

--

Am nächsten Tag merkte Harry, dass die anderen Schüler still wurden, wenn er vorbeiging. Unterhaltungen wurden abrupt unterbrochen, wenn er in einen Raum kam. Es erinnerte ihn an sein zweites Jahr, als viele gedacht hatten, er könnte der Erbe Slytherins sein. Als Harry die Große Halle verließ, folgten ihm Harry 2 und Draco Malfoy in den Gang. „Twist!", rief Draco.

Harry drehte sich langsam zu den Jungen um. „Wir haben gehört, dass du Sirius Black gehen gelassen hast", sagte Draco.

„Er war unschuldig", stellte Harry fest.

Draco ignorierte das. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn entkommen lassen hast."

Ein paar Schüler fingen an, sich um die Jungen herum zu versammeln und formten einen Halbkreis. Harry sah Ron un Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln. Er stellte sich gerader hin und hob das Kinn. „Ich hab das erklärt. Sirius Black ist unschuldig."

„Du weißt, dass Sirius Black versucht hat, mit umzubringen, und hast ihn gehen lassen", meinte Harry 2. „Ich habe gehört, dass du Parsel sprichst. Und jetzt verhilfst du einem vom Du-weißt-schon-wems Handlangern zur Freiheit. Bist du ein Dunkler Zauberer, Twist?"

Die Menge murmelte und bewegte sich unruhig hin und her.

Harry war für einen Moment still und sprach dann leise: „Du weißt, dass ich kein Dunkler Zauberer bin. Du versucht, die Leute gegen mich aufzubringen. Warum? Ist es bloß, weil ich muggelgeboren bin?"

Harry 2 lachte unbeholfen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Du bist derjenige, der diesen Todesser gehen gelassen hat. Willst du, dass er mich umbringt? Ist es, weil ich Harry Potter in?"

Harry blickte genau in Harry 2s Augen und sagte leise: „Du bist nicht Harry Potter."

--

**A/N: Na, endlich! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Harry es so lange ausgehalten hat, bevor er jedem erzählt hat, dass Harry 2 ein Schwindler ist! (Das ist kein Witz. Ich hatte nicht jedes Detail geplant, bevor ich diese Geschichte geschrieben hab. Manches hat sich dabei ergeben; Häufig habe ich meine Charaktere die Kontrolle übernehmen lassen.) Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat! Alle Reviews werden angebetet!**

_Ü/N: Puh. Noch ist Wochenende, nicht? Ich habs geschafft! ) Diesmal konnte ich wirklich nichts dafür, das Internet hat tagelang nicht funktioniert. Aber ich hoffe, es ging noch. Stellt sich die Frage, ob die ihm das glauben nicht? Wer einmal lügt, dem glaub man nicht, und die Leute glauben, Harry lügt über Black… Ja ja, kompliziert ist das Leben… Viel Spaß! _


	14. Drittes Schuljahr, Harry Potter verloren

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**14. Kapitel – Drittes Schuljahr; Harry Potter verloren**

Auf Mark Twists unglaubliche Behauptung hin, dass Harry Potter eine Fälschung wäre, keuchte die Menge, und Harry 2 erstarrte. „Was hast du gesagt?", flüsterte er.

„Du bist nicht Harry Potter", wiederholte Harry. „Du bist ein Schwindler. Harry Potter hat grüne Augen. Du hast braune."

„Was!", „Unmöglich!", „Bist du verrückt?" waren unter den verschiedenen Ausrufen, die die Schüler riefen.

Draco schob sich an Harry 2 vorbei und schubste Harry hart. Harry fiel einen Schritt zurück, reagierte aber nicht. „Das ist nicht wahr", schrie Draco. Er drehte sich zu Harry 2 und verlangte: „Sag's ihm. Sag ihm, dass du Harry Potter bist!"

Harry 2 war kalkweiß geworden. Er versuchte, abwertend zu lachen, aber es klang unecht. „Natürlich bin ich Harry Potter", sagte er. Aber er klang nicht überzeugend. „Wer behauptet überhaupt, dass Harry Potter grüne Augen hat?", bestritt er. „Niemand hat es bis jetzt erwähnt."

Harry dachte schnell nach. „Hagrid hat es mir erzählt", log er. Im Stillen trat er sich selbst in den Hintern. Er hatte sein Temperament nicht zügeln können und Harry 2 entlarvt. Aber er hatte keine Geschichte bereit, um zu erklären, woher er wusste, dass Harry 2 ein Schwindler war. Während er improvisierte, hoffte Harry inbrünstig, dass niemand je bei Hagrid nachfragen würde. „Er war derjenige, der Potter zu dem Haus seiner Tante gebracht, nachdem er Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt hatte. Hagrid hat mir erzählt, dass das Baby wie seine Eltern aussah – schwarze Haare von seinem Vater und grüne Augen von seiner Mutter.

Zuerst hab ich mich gefragt, warum sonst niemand hinterfragt hat, warum du keine grünen Augen hast. Aber dann habe ich begriffen, dass nur wenige Potter als Baby gesehen haben. Schließlich haben sich seine Eltern versteckt, bevor er überhaupt geboren wurde. Das einzige Foto, das ich von ihm gesehen habe, war nicht deutlich genug, um seine Augenfarbe zu erkennen."

„Babyaugen verändern ihre Farbe! Oder Hagrid hat gemerkt, dass er sich vertan hat", beharrte Harry 2. „_Er_ ist nicht derjenige, der mich befragt." Trotz seiner Argumente sahen ihn die anderen Schüler immer argwöhnischer an.

Harry gab nicht auf. „Potter war schon 15 Monate alt, als Hagrid ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und grüne Augen ändern ihre Farbe nicht mehr. Ich glaube nicht, dass Hagrid das weiß. Aber als Hagrid gesagt hatte, dass das Kind grüne Augen hatte, wurde ich misstrauisch und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du eine Fälschung bist. Schließlich hast du geleugnet, Harry Potter zu sein, als sie dich zuerst gefunden hatten. Und du hast keine Narbe auf deiner Stirn.

„Ich habe die Schule angeschrieben, die Potter besucht hat, bevor er verschwand. Es war nicht schwer. Ich weiß, wie man mit Muggeln umgehen muss. Ich bin muggelgeboren, weißt du noch?" Er genoss es, Harry 2 das unter die Nase zu reiben. „Ich hab vorgetäuscht, dass ich ein Direktor von einer anderen Schule wäre, an der Harry Potter Schüler gewesen war. Ich schrieb, dass ich seine Verwandten benachrichtigen müsste, aber unsere Daten verlegt worden wären. Ich sagte, dass ich mich erinnerte, dass Potter zuvor diese andere Schule besucht hatte und fragte, ob der Direktor mir die Kontaktinformationen seiner Familie geben konnte. Und um sicherzugehen, dass wir von demselben Jungen sprachen, schrieb ich, dass der Harry Potter, an dem ich interessiert war, dunkle Haare und braune Augen habe." Harry wartete einen Moment, in dem er dem anderen Jungen direkt in die Augen sah, der trotzig zurückblickte. „Nun, der Direktor schrieb zurück und sagte, dass er mir leider nicht helfen könne. Der Harry Potter, der seine Schule besucht hatte, hatte dunkle Haare und grüne Augen – hellgrün."

Es herrschte Schweigen. Die beobachtenden Schüler warteten unruhig, was Harry 2 sagen würde. Dieser sah die anderen nicht an. Er behielt seine Augen auf Harry und versuchte, zu bluffen. Harry 2 ging zum Angriff über und traf unwillkürlich auf den schwachen Teil in Harrys Geschichte. „Ach ja? Wo ist dieser Brief? Und warum hast du bis jetzt nichts gesagt?", forderte er ihn heraus.

Harry zögerte einen Moment. „Ich habe den Brief weggeworfen." Er konnte die Skeptik, die seine schlechte Antwort begrüßte, fast spüren. Die Schüler fingen wieder an, sich auf Harry 2s Seite zu stelle.

Dieser grinste höhnisch. „Eine wahrscheinliche Geschichte. Du bist ein Lügner. Genau, wie du über Sirius Black gelogen hast."

Harrys Temperament brauste auf. „Ich habe niemandem erzählt, dass du ein Schwindler bist, weil ich dachte, dass du deine Gründe dafür hättest, dich zu verstecken. Ich dachte, du würdest von etwas weglaufen und ich wollte dich dem nicht aussetzen."

„Potter!" Die Schüler drehten sich um und sahen, dass Professor Snape sie beobachtete.

Harry 2 mochte Snape nicht, aber in dem Moment wartete er nur darauf, dieses Gespräch beenden zu können. Er ging schnell zu Professor Snape. „Ja, Sir?"

Snape sah mit seinen kalten Augen auf den Jungen herunter. „Ich denke, es wäre am Besten, wenn wir jetzt den Direktor sehen." Es war offensichtlich, dass er die Unterhaltung gehört hatte. Harry 2 sagte nichts, aber er sah gehetzt aus.

Snape drehte sich um und ging weg, mit Harry 2 hinter ihm. Ohne zurückzublicken rief er: „Mr. Twist. Kommen Sie bitte mit."

Harry beeilte sich, den Professor einzuholen, der schon den halben Korridor hinter sich gelegt hatte. Er sprach nicht, noch sah Harry 2 an, als sie zu Dumbledores Büro gingen.

Snape murmelte ein Passwort, dass Harry nicht verstand, und der Gargoyle, der den Eingang bewachte, sprang beiseite. Der Jungen traten mit dem Professor auf eine steinerne Wendeltreppe, die anfing, sich zu drehen und aufwärts zu bewegen, wie ein drehbarer Aufzug. Harry war zuvor schon im Büro des Schulleiters gewesen, und so überraschte es ihn nicht. Aber er fühlte sich von der sich bewegenden Treppe ein bisschen unwohl.

Professor Dumbledore rief ein: „Kommen Sie herein", als Antwort auf Professor Snapes Klopfen.

Der Direktor saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, mit einer Feder in der Hand. Offenbar war er während einer Korrespondenz unterbrochen wurden. Als der ältere Zauberer allerdings die Gruppe in seiner Tür sah, weiteten sich seine Augen, und er lehnte sich in seinem großen Stuhl zurück.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte er.

„Schulleiter", begann Snape. „Mr. Twist hat eine interessant Beobachtung gemacht, Sir. Er hat darauf hingewiesen, dass Mr. Potters Augen braun sind, wohingegen er behauptet, dass er erfahren hat, dass Harry Potter grüne Augen hat – _wie seine Mutter_."

Harry konnte Snapes Tonfall nicht ganz lesen. Er hatte ruhig gesprochen, aber es gab ein Anzeichen von Spannung, das seinen Worten zugrunde lag. Die Augen des Mannes glitzerten seltsam und die Haut seines Gesichts war gespannt. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich abkämpfte, ein Gefühl zu unterdrücken, aber welches? War er froh, dass Potter ein Schwindler sein könnte, oder war er davon aus der Fassung gebracht?

Dumbledore zog scharf die Luft ein. Seine Augen flogen zu Harry 2, der trotzig zurücksah. Bevor Dumbledore sprechen konnte, fuhr der Junge dazwischen: „Das ist verrückt! Ich bin Harry Potter. Warum sollten Sie Twist glauben, wenn er sagt, dass Potters… also, ich meine, meine… Augen grün sind? Wo ist der Beweis, den er angeblich hat? Passenderweise verschwunden, das ist wo. Er ist bloß ein Lügner."

Dumbledore sagte nichts. Er starrte den Jungen nur aufmerksam an, sein Blick stechend, und Still herrschte. Niemand sprach, als lange Minuten vergingen. Dann legte Dumbledore langsam seine Hände auf den Tisch und schob sich selbst hoch. Er blieb einen Moment über den Tisch gebückt, bevor er seine Fassung wieder erlangte, tief Luft holte und sich gerade aufrichtete. Es war klar, dass er einen gewaltigen Schock erlitten hatte.

„Andrew Danirson", stellte Dumbledore fest. Harry 2 keuchte und trat zurück. Er blickte den Direktor ängstlich an.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Sie sind nicht Harry Potter. Wir wurden in die Irre geführt. Wir haben das gesehen, was wir unbedingt sehen wollten. Wir wollten so sehr, dass Sie Harry Potter sind, dass wir nicht forderten, dass Sie es beweisen. Und nun, nachdem ich in Ihren Geist gesehen habe, erkenne ich, dass Sie es nicht sind.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie vortäuschten, Harry Potter zu sein. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass Sie glauben, einen starken Grund dafür zu haben. Aber Ihr Handeln haben uns dazu veranlasst, unsere suche nach dem echten Harry Potter aufzugeben. Er bleibt verloren und wer weiß in was für einer Gefahr?"

Dumbledore wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab, der still da stand, die Augen niedergeschlagen. Er tauschte Blicke mit Snape aus und sagte tragend: „Ich muss das Ministerium sofort hiervon in Kenntnis setzen. Das sind wahrlich ernste Neuigkeiten."

„Schulleiter, was werden wir mit Mr. … Danirson tun?", fragte Snape, und seine Stimme triefte vor Abneigung, als er den Nachnamen des Jungen aussprach.

Dumbledore warf dem Jungen wieder einen Blick zu. „Erst einmal schlage ich vor, dass Sie Mr. Danirson in sein Haus zurückschicken. Wir werden es weiter mit dem Vertreter der Abteilung für Kindesschutz(1). Wenn Andrew von seiner Familie weggelaufen ist, muss es einen Grund gegeben haben."

Andrew hob seine angsterfüllten Augen zu Dumbledore. Um die stille Frage zu beantworten, sagte Dumbledore: „Wir werden dich nicht in einen misshandelnden Haushalt zurückschicken, Andrew."

Harry, der schweigend im Hintergrund beobachtete, dachte zu sich selbst: „Lügner. Sie haben mich bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel gelassen, obwohl Sie wussten, was sie waren."

Als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte Andrew (in Harrys Kopf immer noch ‚Harry 2'): „Sie haben es mit Harry Potter getan." Dumbledore sah völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen aus. Andrew beeilte sich, weiter zu reden: „Ich meine, ich habe in den letzten paar Monaten viel über Harry Potter erfahren. Er wurde von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel misshandelt und ist weggerannt. Deshalb dachten alle, ich wäre er. Sie haben Harry bei seinen Verwandten gelassen. Warum sollte ich Ihnen vertrauen, dass Sie sich auch nur im Geringsten um mich kümmern?"

„Du weißt nichts, dummer Junge!", fuhr Snape ihn an.

Dumbledore hob eine Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, nickte er langsam. „Du hast Recht, Andrew, und zu hinterfragen. Ich kann nur sagen, dass Harry Potters Situation einmalig war. Und wir haben den Grad der Gefahr nicht erkannt, in der er bei seinen Verwandten schwebte. Aber wenn du von deinen Eltern oder Erziehungsberechtigten weggelaufen bist, weil sie sich verletzt haben, werden wir Maßnahmen ergreifen, um deine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Wir können das später genauer klären. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt mit dem Minister sprechen."

Snape legte seine Hand auf Andrew Schulter und zog ihn zur Tür. Andrew schüttelte seine Hand verärgert ab und marschierte trotzig aus der Tür. Harry folgte Snape still.

„Mr. Twist." Harry drehte sich um, als Dumbledore ihn rief. Snape and Andrew folgten der Treppe weiter hinunter und ließen ihn mit dem Schulleiter allein. Dumbledore beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Wann haben Sie erkannt, dass Mr. Danirson nicht Harry Potter ist?"

„Äh… Ich… ich hatte es seit einiger Zeit im Verdacht, Direktor", erwiderte Harry und versuchte so ehrlich wie möglich zu sein. „Ich war mir erst kürzlich sicher, als der Direktor von Potters alter Schule mir schrieb, dass Potters Augen grün waren."

Langsam fragte Dumbledore, während er Harrys Reaktion gründlich beobachtete: „Warum haben Sie bis jetzt gewartet, zu erwähnen, dass Harry Potter ein Schwindler ist?"

„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass mir irgendjemand glauben würde. Alle wissen, dass ich nicht mit Potter… äh, Andrew… klar komme, und sie hätten alle bloß gesagt, dass ich eifersüchtig auf seinen Ruhm bin."

„Aber Ihre Beweise waren überzeugend. Sie hatten keine Probleme, uns davon zu überzeugen, sobald Sie es erwähnten."

„Ich… ich wollte nicht, dass… Andrew Probleme bekommt. Ich war nicht wirklich der Meinung, dass ich mich einmischen sollte, Sir."

„Trotzdem hast du es auf sich genommen, den Direktor von Harrys alter Schule zu kontaktieren und über Harry Potters Augenfarbe zu fragen? Obwohl du es nicht ‚solltest'?" Es war offensichtlich, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht glaubte.

Harry schwieg. Dumbledore sah Harry weiter nachdenklich an. Die Stille zog sich in die Länge. Schließlich sagte Dumbledore: „Es ist… alarmierend… das Sirius Black gestern entkommen ist. Die zeitliche Abstimmung ist ein merkwürdiger Zufall. Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir Harry Potter beschützt hatten. Aber jetzt finden wir heraus, dass Harry Potter noch vermisst wird, am Tag nachdem Black entkommt…"

Harry fuhr wütend dazwischen: „Sirius ist unschuldig! Ich habe es Ihnen wieder und wieder gesagt, Peter Pettigrew hat ihn beschuldigt!"

Harry fühlte das Surren, das anzeigte, dass Dumbledore versuchte, in seinen Geist einzudringen. „Hören Sie damit auf!" Er wedelte mit der Hand um seinen Kopf herum, als ob dort eine Fliege wäre. „Ich sage ihnen die Wahrheit!"

Dumbledore gab es auf, Legilimentik bei dem Jungen zu versuchen. „Nun, es ist offensichtlich nicht Ihre Schuld, dass Harry Potter vermisst wird. Obwohl Sie uns früher von Mr. Danirson hätten erzählen sollen, so dass wir unsere Suche nach Harry hätten fortführen können."

„Ja, Sir. Es tut mir Leid, Sir."

„Sie können gehen, Mr. Twist."

Harry brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Er verließ den Raum schnell und lief praktisch zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Der Direktor gab ihm die Schuld dafür, dass er Black gehen lassen hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Schulleiter glaubte, er wäre verwirrt worden oder ob er mit Black unter einer Decke stand, aber, egal was davon der Fall war, Dumbledore vertraute ihm nicht. Und aus irgendeinem Grund dachte er, Harry wäre eine Gefahr für den als vermisst geltenden Harry Potter. Es wäre lachhaft gewesen, wenn es nicht so ernst gewesen wäre.

Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde von Dutzenden seiner Klassenkameraden begrüßt, die verlangte, zu wissen, was passiert war. Jeder sprach gleichzeitig, was ich sofort Kopfschmerzen verursachte. „Stopp!", rief er. Alle wurden still. „Ich hatte Recht. Der Junge, der vorgab, Harry Potter zu sein, heißt in Wirklichkeit Andrew Danirson."

Der Raum brach in Lärm aus. Die Lautstärke war fast unerträglich. Harry wählte zufällig Fragen aus und versuchte, sie zu beantworten. „Dumbledore spricht mit dem Minister, um ihm zu erzählen, dass Harry Potter noch vermisst wird. Ich weiß nicht, was mit Danirson passieren wird, aber sie werden versuchen, seine Familie zu finden. Dumbledore dachte, er wurde wahrscheinlich misshandelt und ist deshalb weggelaufen. Also werden sie die Sozialhilfe mit einbeziehen."

Bei der Erwähnung von Misshandlung wurde der Raum wieder etwas ruhiger. Hermine machte den Mund auf: „Es tut mir Leid, dass er misshandelt wurde, aber es war wirklich falsch, vorzutäuschen, Harry Potter zu sein. Er hat uns alle in Gefahr gebracht! Sirius Black hätte beinahe Ron getötet, weil er Harry gesucht hatte, und er war nicht einmal hier!"

Harry fing an, Hermine zu erinnern, dass Sirius überhaupt nicht versucht hatte, Ron umzubringen. Aber scheinbar hatte sie erraten, was er sagen wollte, denn sie fuhr schnell fort, bevor Harry sprechen konnte: „Und keine hat sein Monaten nach dem echten Harry Potter gesucht!"

Andere stimmten zu und der Geräuschpegel schwoll wieder an. „Ich hoffe, er wir nach Askaban geschickt", sagte Ron wütend. „Ich wusste immer, dass er ein Blödmann war!"

„Du ärgerst dich bloß, weil du dich die ganze Zeit bei dem Jungen eingeschleimt hast und gedacht hast, er wäre Harry Potter", stellte Fred fest.

„Habe ich nicht!", leugnete Ron.

„Denkt bloß, wie Draco Malfoy sich fühlt", meinte George.

„Ja", sinnierte Ron. Der Gedanke daran, dass Draco erfahren würde, dass er einen Schwindler befreundet hatte, munterte ihn auf.

„Es ist gut, dass Mark erkannt hat, dass Harry nicht der echt war", fuhr Hermine fort.

Harry fand sich plötzlich zwischen Schulterklopfen und Beglückwünschungen seiner Hauskameraden wieder.

„Gut gemacht!", lobte Percy. „Es macht deine Hilfe für Black gestern natürlich nicht wieder wett. Aber das kann dir keiner zu sehr vorhalten – es ist klar, dass du nicht ganz beisammen warst."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und nutzte all seine Selbstkontrolle, um nicht zu antworten. Er war erleichtert, als die anderen Schüler nach ein paar Minuten langsam weggingen, um untereinander zu reden.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du wusstest, dass Potter ein Schwindler war?", fragte Ron ärgerlich.

Harry war von Rons Wut wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Äh… ich habe es erst kürzlich erfahren und ich… war mir nicht sicher, was ich tun sollte."

„Du hast mir nicht vertraut, ein Geheimnis zu behalten, wie?"

„Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Ron. Es tut mir Leid! Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe nicht richtig nachgedacht."

Es war gut zu erkennen, dass Ron sich immer noch über seinen Freund ärgerte, aber er nickte fahrig, um zu zeigen, dass er willens war, ihm zu vergeben. Harry begriff, dass er Rons Gefühle verletzt hatte. Er hätte einen besseren Weg finden sollen, den falschen Potter zu entlarven. Er hatte zugelassen, dass sein Temperament sein Handeln bestimmte, und es nicht durchdacht.

--

Das Abendessen war eine seltsame Angelegenheit, da jeder nach Andrew Danirson suchte. Als er den Raum selbst absuchte, bemerkte Harry, dass Professor Lupins Stuhl am Lehrertisch leer war.

„Ich habe gehört, dass er krank geworden ist", sagte Hermine, als sie merkte, wo Harry hinsah. „Es ist nur gut, dass er seine Prüfungen halten konnte, bevor er krank wurde.", fügte sie hinzu.

Ron murmelte in seinen Bart: „Und wo ist das gut?"

Harry ignorierte sie, als er über Lupin nachdachte. Er hatte kurz mit der Idee gespielt, sich dem Professor zu nähern, um Sirius Blacks Unschuld zu diskutieren. Schließlich war Lupin einer der Rumtreiber gewesen, und einer seiner Freunde. Aber andererseits, was würde das bringen? Dass Sirius ihn nicht selbst angesprochen hatte, bedeutete, dass Sirius dem anderen Mann entweder nicht vertraute, oder nicht dachte, dass Lupin _ihm_ glauben würde. Ob das eine oder das andere, was würde es bringen, wenn Harry mit dem Lehrer sprach? Oh, nun, wenn Lupin krank war gab es sowieso nichts mehr, dass Harry tun konnte.

Wie alle anderen spähte Harry immer mal wieder zum Slytherintisch, aber Andrew Danirson tauchte nicht auf. Er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore irgendetwas über den Schwindler sagen würde. Er erhielt seine Antwort, als der Direktor aufstand, nachdem der Nachtisch verschwunden war, und die Große Halle in Schweigen verfiel.

„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass Gerüchte über Harry Potter im Umlauf sind. Ich denke, es ist nur fair, euch die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Schweren Herzens muss ich euch sagen, dass der Junge, den wie als Harry Potter kannten, in Wahrheit Andrew Danirson ist."

Die Schüler reagierten nicht, und beobachteten Dumbledore weiter genau. Es war offensichtlich, dass schon alle davon gehört hatten.

„Mr. Danirson ist Amerikaner. Er reiste mit seinen Eltern durch Italien, als er weglief. Mr. Danirson zufolge lief er weg, da sein Vater ihn misshandelte. Wir haben erfahren, dass seine Eltern die letzten Monate in Italien nach ihm gesucht haben. Sie hatten nicht gemerkt, dass er bis nach Großbritannien gelaufen war.

„Mr. Danirson hat uns diesen Abend verlassen, um zu seinen Großeltern in die Vereinigten Staaten zurückzukehren. Er wird bei ihnen bleiben, während die amerikanische Sozialhilfe entscheidet, was zu tun ist.

„Er hat mich gebeten, dass ich euch allen seine Entschuldigung dafür mitteile, dass er vorgab, Harry Potter zu sein. Er sagt, dass er weiß, dass es falsch war. Er hofft, dass ihr ihm für diesen Bruch eures Vertrauens verzeiht."

Daraufhin brach Gemurmel aus. Harry hörte Rn flüstern: „Ich sehe das Ekel besser nie wieder, oder ich zeige ihm, wie sehr ich ihm ‚vergebe'!" Harry ging davon aus, dass viele der anderen Schüler ähnlich darüber dachten. Er selbst war auch nicht von Andrews ‚Entschuldigung' beeindruckt. Schließlich war der Junge im Geheimen weggeschlichen, zu feige, um sich persönlich zu entschuldigen.

Dumbledore wartete, dass das Gemurmel nachließ. „Ich verstehe, dass ihr euch aufgrund von Mr. Danirsons Verhalten verraten fühlt. Ich würde jedoch dazu drängen, eure Wut mit Mitgefühl für einen Jungen, der aus Furcht handelte, auszugleichen. Dieselbe Furcht, wie ich euch erinnern möchte, die der echte Harry Potter fühlen mag, wo auch immer er ist.

Als der immer noch vermisste Harry Potter erwähnt wurde, rutschten die Schüler unruhig hin und her. Harry schlug seine Augen zum Tisch nieder, weil er sich schuldig fühlte. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, dass das Ministerium seine Bemühungen, Mr. Potter zu finden, fortsetzen wird. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er einen sicheren Ort gefunden hat, an dem er bleiben kann, wie Mr. Danirson. Es wir spät, und ich weiß, dass ihr alle müde sein. Also sage ich hiermit gute Nacht."

Dumbledore drehte sich um, um den Lehrertisch zu verlassen. Er schien älter und müder als sonst, dachte Harry. Als ob er seine Augen auf sich gespürt hätte, wandte Dumbledore den Kopf um und sah Harry an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, bevor Harry seine Augen zum Essenstisch der Gryffindors senkte.

Dumbledore beobachtete den stillen Jungen eine Minute lang, und verließ dann langsam die Große Halle. Warum spielte Mark Twist bei so vielen Schulskandalen eine Rolle, fragte sich Dumbledore. Es war sehr verdächtig, dass Twist Harrys alte Schule kontaktiert hatte und, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Andrew Danirson ein Schwindler war, Schweigen bewahrt hatte. War der Junge ein kommender Dunkler Lord, gerissener darin, seine wahren Absichten zu verstecken, als Tom Riddle es gewesen war?

Nun, wir werden sehen, ob er nächstes Jahr aus Problemen heraus bleiben kann, dachte der Direktor sich.

(1) ? child welfare…

**A/N: Hmm? Wird Harry aus den Problemen raus bleiben? Irgendwie habe ich da meine Zweifel! Bitte reviewt!**

_Ü/N: Ich zweifle auch stark daran. Juhu, pünktlich. :) Es tut mir Leid, euch folgendes mitteilen zu müssen: Ihr lauft auf jeden Fall nicht Gefahr, zu früh ein neues Kapitel zu bekommen… jeden Falls, wenn's so weiter geht wie jetzt. Unser Internet streikt nämlich mal mindestens jeden zweiten Tag. Das Kapitel hier hab ich auch ohne übersetzt… hab einen seltenen Moment genutzt, es zu kopieren. Euer Glück. (Oder Pech, kommt drauf an, wie man's sieht.)_


	15. Viertes Schuljahr, Das Trimagische Turni

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**A/N: Vielen Dank allen meinen Lesern, und besonders denen, die reviewt haben. Ich liebe es, von euch zu hören. Ich kann hier zwar nicht alle Fragen beantworten, die in den Reviews aufgeworfen wurden (obwohl viele von ihnen sehr interessant sind), aber ich denke, dass es eine Nebengeschichte gibt, die ich mit euch teilen sollte. Bookworm914 (danke!) hat gefragt, warum Lupin der Schule keine Eule geschickt hat, als er wegen den Dementoren in Ohmacht gefallen ist (Kapitel 10). Eigentlich hat er in meinem Kopf **_**wirklich**_** eine Eule geschickt. Aber da es nur der muggelgeborene Mark Twist war, der ohnmächtig geworden ist, war es nicht als notwendig angesehen, dass die Schulärztin ihn untersucht.**

**Um alle daran zu erinnern; diese Geschichte folgt den Büchern bis zum Ende des vierten Jahres, also ist es nicht mehr weit. Auch wo sie den Büchern folgt, gibt es Unterschiede (manche klein, manche groß), wie ihr schon gesehen habt, die dadurch verursacht wurden, dass Harry sich tarnt. Manchmal sind die Ereignisse dieselben und es ist nur die Art, wie sie aufgenommen werden, die anders ist. Es ist auch wichtig, klar zu stellen, dass der Harry in dieser Geschichte ein schlimmeres Leben hatte als der in den Büchern. Das ist der Grund, warum Ablehnung das ist, was er am meisten fürchtet (und somit das, was er hört, wenn Dementoren sich nähern) und warum er sich so sehr an die Vorstellung klammert, ein Held zu sein – ein Titel, der ihm von seiner Mutter gegeben wurde. Es ist das einzige positive Bild von sich selbst, das er je gekannt hat. Während ich diese Geschichte schrieb, hatte ich das Lied „Go the Distance" aus dem Disneyfilm Herkules im Kopf. (Ich mag die Version von Lucas Grabeel.)**

**Oh, die Nummern am Ende der Kapitel haben irgendwas mit der Formatübertragung zu tun, wenn ich mein Worddokument in den FanFiction Dokument Manager hochlade. Wenn ich also 10 Seiten Text (zum Beispiel) geschrieben habe, steht eine 8 oder 9 am Ende. Seltsam. (Natürlich ist jetzt, wo ich das erklärt habe, keine Zahl am Ende von diesem Kapitel. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso.)**

_Ü/N: Entwarnung. (xD) Hat nix mit euch zu tun. Oder gibt es bei der Übersetzung auch die Nummern? Ich hab nicht geguckt…_

**15. Kapitel – Viertes Schuljahr; Das Trimagische Turnier.**

Harry begann den Sommer damit, sich unglaublich niedergeschlagen zu fühlen. Irgendwie machte es das Leben im Mietshaus so viel einsamer, zu wissen, wie nah er gekommen war, einen Patenonkel zu haben, mit dem er die Ferien hätte verbringen können.

Zwar war es aufregend, die Freiheit eines Erwachsenen zu haben, aber er fühlte sich von allen abgeschieden. Er konnte niemandem erlauben, ihm nahe zu kommen, auch wenn sie das wollte. Er lebte schon in einer ständigen Lüge in der Zaubererwelt, in der er vorgab, der muggelgeborene Mark Twist zu sein. In der Muggelwelt war seine Maskerade sogar noch tiefgründiger: er täuschte vor, ein junger Mann von 20 Jahren zu sein. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Schauspiel immer gefährlicher wurde. Tatsächlich hatte er beinahe vergessen, sich im Unterschied zu letztem Jahr zu altern, als er sich in die ältere Version seines Mark Twists verwandelte. Als er sich erinnerte, hatte er ein paar Zentimeter zu seiner Größe hinzugefügt, und Stoppeln auf seinem Kinn. Er hatte mit Schrecken bemerkt, dass ein paar der Frauen im Mietshaus anfingen, ihm anbandelnde Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Wenn er es sich erlaubte, über die Zaubererwelt nachzudenken, machte Harry sich Sorgen um Sirius – war er gefangen worden? Suchte er immer noch nach Pettigrew? Und Pettigrew! War dieser kriechende Feigling dabei, Voldemort wieder zur Macht zu verhelfen? Er konnte nicht anders, als sich an Professor Trelawneys Vorhersage zu erinnern. _‚… wird der Knecht die Ketten abwerfen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Meister machen. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der Schwarze Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen und schrecklicher herrschen denn je. …'_ Harry glaubte nun an Professor Trelawneys Fähigkeit, Prophezeiungen zu sprechen. Falls Voldemort wieder kommen würde, müsste er vorbereitet sein. Voldemort würde mit Sicherheit hinter ihm her sein.

Also wusste der Junge, dass er, obwohl er sich nach Gesellschaft sehnte, diese vermeiden musste. Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, am Leben und versteckt zu bleiben. Seine Maskerade war sein Priorität – keine Freunde zu machen. Also vergrub er sich im Lesen und in der Arbeit.

Eines Morgens auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, sah Harry auf, um Albus Dumbledore die Straße entlang kommen zu sehen. Es war so unerwartet, dass Harry erstarrte, mit einem Fuß noch in der Luft, dabei, die Treppe des Hauses herunterzugehen, in dem er wohnte. Glücklicherweise war der Direktor auf der anderen Seite der Straße und betrachtete die Hausnummern an denen er vorbeiging. Er hatte Harry noch nicht bemerkt. Er dachte schnell nach, und dankte seinem Glück, dass keiner in der Nähe war, als er Mark Twist verjüngte, und sich in sein 13, fast 14 Jahre altes Ich verwandelte.

Dumbledore sah auf, und sah, dass Harry ihn beobachtete. Er lächelte einen Gruß und kam langsam auf den Jungen zu, als ob es keine Überraschung war, dass er in dieser bestimmten Muggelstraße war. Der Direktor sah auf jeden Fall fehl am Platz aus. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, der um ihn herumwehte, wenn er ging, und seine königliche Erscheinung unterstrich. Vorbeikommende Muggel sahen ihn seltsam an.

„Hallo, Mark", begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter.

Harry ging die Stufen zu dem älteren Mann hinunter. „Hallo, Sir."

„Sie fragen sich ohne Zweifel, warum ich hier bin?", fragte Professor Dumbledore. Harry neigte seinen Kopf zustimmend. „Ich bin gekommen, um Ihre Eltern zu treffen. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es mein Fehler war, dass ich mich ihnen nicht schon vorher vorgestellt habe. Sie sind in der Schule nun drei Jahre hintereinander mit Gefahren in Berührung gekommen. Eine jede Zaubererfamilie hätte ein Gespräch mit mir verlang, um Ihre Sicherheit zu diskutieren. Ich möchte Ihren Eltern versichern, dass wir unser Bestes tun werden, sich von nun an besser um Sie zu kümmern." Er lächelte milde.

Harry brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „Eigentlich, Sir, habe ich meinen Eltern die Details meiner Zeit in Hogwarts nicht mitgeteilt. Ich wollte sie nicht alarmieren."

„Ah. Verständlich, vielleicht. Aber es ist immer eine gute Idee, offen mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen, Mark."

„Ja, Sir. Aber sie sind nicht allzu glücklich damit, dass ich überhaupt nach Hogwarts gehe. Ich will ihnen keinen Grund geben, zu sagen, dass ich nicht dahin darf."

„Sie haben ein Problem damit, dass Sie ein Zauberer sind?"

„Sie… fühlen sich nicht Wohl damit. Es war eine ziemliche Überraschung, verstehen sie."

„Ja, das verstehe ich. Mark, denken Sie bitte nicht, dass ich unsere Unterhaltung nicht genieße, aber ich denke, wir sollten hinein gehen. Ich würde es schätzen, wenn Sie mich Ihren Eltern vorstellen."

„Oh, aber, Sir. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie nicht…" Harrys Stimme schweifte ab. Es war offensichtlich an Dumbledores festem Blick, dass er keinerlei Absichten hatte, zu gehen, ohne mit Harrys Eltern gesprochen zu haben.

„Sollen wir?", schlug Dumbledore vor und deutete an, dass Harry den Weg die Treppe hoch in sein Haus führen sollte.

Harry zögerte. „Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Dumbledore misstrauisch.

„Es tut mit Leid, Sir. Es ist nur, dass ich… ich habe einen Job, zu dem ich zu spät sein werde. Meine Eltern haben nicht viel Geld, also muss ich im Sommer arbeiten, um etwas Taschengeld zu verdienen. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber würde es Ihnen viel ausmachen, wenn ich zu meiner Arbeit gehe? Meine Mutter ist weg, um ihre Schwester zu besuchen. Aber mein Vater ist drinnen. Eigentlich sollte er bald selbst rauskommen. Er verbringt seine Samstagmorgen gerne am Kaffeehaus an der Ecke und liest die Zeitung da."

„Natürlich, Mark. Ich bin völlig in der Lage, mich Ihrem Vater vorzustellen. Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie nicht dabei sein können."

„Danke. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gehen muss, Sir. Auf Wiedersehen." Harry wich zögerlich zurück.

„Ich wünsche einen schönen Sommer, Mark."

Mit einem letzten Nicken drehte Harry sich um und eilte davon. Professor Dumbledore sah ihm nach, bis der Jung um die Ecke verschwand, und stieg dann die Treppe zum Haus hoch. Er war für eine Minute von einigen lauten Knalls in der Entfernung abgelenkt, in der Richtung, die Mark Twist genommen hatte. Der Lärm klang jedoch wie Böller, und nicht wie irgendetwas Gefährlicheres, und hörte nach einer Weile auf. Nachdem er entschieden hatte, dass der Lärm keine ernsten Probleme bedeutete, hob Dumbledore seine Hand, um an der Tür zu klopfen, aber sie wurde geöffnet, bevor er dazu kam.

Ein dünner Mann Mitte vierzig, mit lichtem braunem Haar und einer Brille stand in der Tür. Er fuhr überrascht zurück, als er jemanden sah, der klopfen wollte, gerade als er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Seine Ähnlichkeit mit Mark war nicht zu übersehen, und Dumbledore war nicht überrascht, dass der Mann, nachdem er gefragt hatte: „Mr. Twist?", nickte und antwortete: „Ja. Hallo. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Der Direktor neigte den Kopf und lächelte. „Hallo, Mr. Twist. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Vielleicht hat Mark mich erwähnt?"

Sofort versteifte sich der andere Mann etwas und schien sich etwas zurückzuziehen, obwohl er immer noch höflich war. „Ja, natürlich. Mark ist… sehr von dieser Schule begeistert. Gibt es Probleme? Hat Mark etwas angestellt?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", versicherte Dumbledore. „Wäre es möglich, hereinzukommen und alles weitere drinnen zu klären?"

Der andere errötete und entschuldigte sich. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Sie weiter vor der Tür zu halten. Leider teilen wir unser Wohnzimmer mit ein paar anderen Familien. Wenn Sie etwas Privatsphäre wollen, wäre das Kaffeehaus die Straße runter besser. Ich kann zu dieser Zeit für gewöhnlich einen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke finden. Sie können sich gerne zu mir gesellen."

„Das wäre schön, danke", stimmte Dumbledore zu, und die beiden Männer gingen schweigend zum Kaffeehaus.

Harry, der sich in seinen ‚Vater' verwandelt hatte, war erleichtert, dass er Dumbledore von dem Haus wegführen konnte. Bis dahin hielt sein Glück an. Als er begriffen hatte, dass Dumbledore es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, seine Eltern zu treffen, musste er sich schnell etwas überlegen. Er wusste, dass etwas Zeit gewinnen musste, um ins Haus zurückzukehren, und vorzutäuschen, sein eigener Vater zu sein. Also hatte er, sobald er aus Dumbledores Sichtfeld verschwunden war, ein paar Mülleimer umgeworfen, die herumgerollt waren und einen Lärm veranstaltet hatten. Die Geräusche hatten Dumbledore für die paar Minuten abgelenkt, die Harry benötigt hatte, um ins Haus zurückzurennen, indem er die Gasse nahm, die dahinter entlang führte. Er war durch den Hintereingang hereingekommen, hatte sich in Mr. Twist Senior verwandelt, war gerade so einem Hauskameraden ausgewichen, der zur Küche unterwegs war, und die Vordertür geöffnet, wenige Sekunden, bevor Dumbledore geklopft hätte.

Im Kaffeehaus konnte Harry einen ruhigen Tisch in der Ecke beschaffen. Er bestellte Tee für sich und den Direktor. Er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie ein Elternteil reagieren würde, wenn es unerwartet mit dem Schulleiter seines Kindes konfrontiert wurde. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung. Er entschied, Dumbledore die Kontrolle über das Gespräch zu überlassen.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Twist, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, sich mit mir zu treffen. Wie ich schon sagte, hat Mark nichts angestellt. Mark ist in der Tat einer unserer besseren Schüler. Ich dachte nur, es wäre eine gute Idee, die Eltern eines solch intelligenten Kindes zu treffen."

Mr. Twist sah unzufrieden aus. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich begeistert bin, dass Mark so gut mit…" Er sah sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand lauscht, und flüsterte dann mit gesenkter Stimme: „_Magie_ umgehen kann."

Dumbledore schien etwas überrascht. „Haben Sie ein Problem mit der Zaubererwelt?"

„Es ist nur, dass es so _unnatürlich_ ist. Aber seine Mutter meinte, dass Mark zu dieser Schule gehen und lernen sollte, was sie ihm beibringen könnten. Schließlich hat er immer so komische Sachen gemacht. er könnte genauso gut lernen, das zu kontrollieren."

„Was für ‚komische Sachen' meinen Sie?"

„Nun, er hat ein Buch durch den Raum fliegen lassen. Oder das Licht an und aus geschaltet. Nur so Sachen. Es ist für gewöhnlich passiert, wenn Mark sich aufgeregt hat."

„Unkontrollierte Magie ist bei Zaubererkindern üblich, Mr. Twist. Es ist nicht, wovor man sich fürchten müsste."

„Hmpf!" Mr. Twist schien nicht allzu zufrieden, als er seinen Tee schlürfte.

Vorsichtig fragte Dumbledore: „Mark hat sonst nichts getan, oder?"

Auf Mr. Twists verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck hin, fuhr der Direktor langsam fort: „Hat Mark zum Beispiel versucht, andere Kinder dazu zu bringen, ihm zu gehorchen? Oder gedroht, jemandem weh zu tun?"

Harry merkte, wie sein Temperament aufbrauste. Das war es also, worum es Dumbledore mit seinem Besuch ging. Er hatte Recht damit gehabt, dass der Direktor Mark Twist nicht vertraute. und jetzt forschte er in Marks Vergangenheit herum, um mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Während ein Teil von ihm Dumbledore Geschichten von Marks böswilligem Verhalten erzählen wollte, nur um zu sehen, wie der andere Zauberer reagieren würde, gewann seine verantwortungsbewusster Seite die Oberhand. Er antwortete, seine Tonlage gezwungen ruhig: „Nein. Er war immer ein braver Junge. Ein bisschen zu still, vielleicht."

Dumbledore nickte und sah ein bisschen erleichtert aus. „Und wie sind seine Freunde?"

„Er hat nicht viele Freunde. Mark ist ein ziemlicher Einzelgänger. Ich denke, deshalb mag er diese Schule so."

Dumbledore nickte und leerte seinen Tee. „Nun, Mr. Twist, ich wollte sicher gehen, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie mich jederzeit benachrichtigen können, wenn Sie mit mir etwas über Mark klären müssen. Benutzen Sie bitte diese Nummer", Dumbledore gab ihm eine Karte. „Sie wird Sie mit einer Verbindungsstelle verbinden, die Sie zu mir weiterleiten kann. Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Zeit, Sir."

Dumbledore stand auf. Höflicherweise stand Mr. Twist auch auf und sagte: „Danke für die Telefonnummer. Ich werde Sie mit Sicherheit anrufen, sollten Probleme aufkommen. Aber zurzeit ist alles in Ordnung. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind. Ich schätze Ihre Sorge."

„Auf Wiedersehen." Dumbledore verließ das Kaffeehaus und ließ Mr. Twist zurück, um seine Morgenzeitung zu genießen.

--

Harry spielte Dumbledores Besuch wieder und wieder im Geiste ab. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich der Direktor große Sorgen um Mark Twist machte, wenn er sich die Zeit genommen hatte, persönlich mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen. Es war keine einfache Zeit für Dumbledore, das wusste er. Hermine hatte erwähnt, dass der Tagesprophet vernichtende Kritik über das Ministerium und Dumbledore äußerte, seit es bekannt geworden war, dass Andrew Danirson sich fast für ein ganzes Jahr als Harry Potter ausgegeben hatte, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Scheinbar hatte das Ministerium seine Bemühungen, den echten Potter zu finden, verdoppelt, aber ohne Ergebnis. Mit all dieser Sorge um den vermissten Jungen hatte Dumbledore trotzdem noch ein bisschen seiner Aufmerksamkeit für Mark Twist aufgebracht.

Es war eine Schande, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht geglaubt hatte, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Alle sorgten sich um die falschen Sachen! Sie jagten Sirius Black, ohne zu begreifen, dass Peter Pettigrew die eigentliche Gefahr war und dass Voldemort wieder die Macht ergreifen würde. Und das letzte, worum Dumbledore sich Sorgen machen musste, war Mark Twist!

Harry verbrachte den Rest seines Sommers mit harter Arbeit. Wenn Voldemort wieder kommen würde, wollte er so vorbereitet wie möglich sein. Er las so viel er konnte über alle seine Fächer, aber er vermisste die Macht, die Magie durch seine Venen fließen zu spüren. Das aufregende Gefühl der Kontrolle. Leider konnte er im Sommer keine Magie anwenden, die einen Zauberstab benötigte, oder das Ministerium würde ihn dafür belangen, dass er Gesetz unterwandert hatte, dass die Zauberei Minderjähriger verbat. Aber er war zu etwas zauberstabloser Magie fähig, am auffälligsten davon war wohl seine Fähigkeit, sein Aussehen zu verändern, und sein Talent, Versuch, seinen Geist zu lesen, abzuwehren. Harry fragte sich, ob es andere Fähigkeiten gab, die er ohne Zauberstab lernen konnte. Er versuchte stundenlang, Dinge ohne Zauberstab zu heben, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er irgendwelche Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Manchmal dachte er, etwas hätte gewackelt, aber das hätte genauso gut Einbildung gewesen sein können.

Natürlich gab es bestimmte Arten der Magie, die überhaupt keine Magie benötigten. Aber Harry hatte nicht den Platz, den er dafür brauchte, oder die speziellen Zutaten für Zaubertränke. Dem ähnlich war das Studium von Kräuterkunde oder magischen Kreaturen ohne lebende Exemplare beschränkt.

In dem Wissen, dass sein Vater ein Animagus gewesen war, las Harry auch über dieses bestimmte Thema nach. Seine ursprünglichen Versuche, sich zu verwandeln, blieben erfolglos, aber er schwor, es weiter zu versuchen.

Ein paar Wochen, bevor die Sommerferien um waren, wachte Harry von einem furchtbaren Traum mit einer schmerzenden Narbe auf. Er setzte sich keuchend in seinem Bett auf und versuchte, seine Laute zu ersticken, um die anderen Männer, die sich den Raum teilten, nicht zu stören. Bevor sein Traum sich in den Nebel seines Geistes verflüchtigte, versuchte er, sich daran zu erinnern.

Peter Pettigrew war dort gewesen. Harry hatte zwar nicht die Person sehen können, mit der Wurmschwanz geredet hatte, aber er erschauderte in der Erinnerung an die kalte, hohe Stimme. Er würde sie überall erkennen: sie gehörte Lord Voldemort. Er hatte am Ende seines ersten Jahres mit Voldemort gesprochen, als der dunkle Lord versucht hatte, Harry zu überzeugen, ihm den Stein der Weisen zu geben, der zu der Zeit in seiner Hosentasche versteckt gewesen war. Die fröstelnde Stimme hatte den Jungen wochenlang in seinen Alpträumen heimgesucht. Nun hatte die kalte Stimme Wurmschwanz etwas darüber gesagt, jemanden zu töten. „Noch ein Fluch… mein ergebener Diener in Hogwarts… Es ist entschieden, Wurmschwanz. Es wird nicht weiter diskutiert."

Eine große Schlange war über den Boden in den dunklen Raum geglitten. Ein alter Mann, den Harry nicht erkannte, hatte das Zimmer betreten und Voldemort hatte ihn mit einem grünen Lichtblitz, der dem Jungen-der-lebt bekannt vorkam, getötet, woraufhin er aufgewacht war.

War es ein Traum? Harry wollte das so gerne glauben, aber er konnte sich nicht so recht überzeugen. Er machte sich schon seit Wochen Sorgen, dass Professor Trelawneys Vorhersage wahr werden würde, und seine Vision schien es zu bestätigen. Wurmschwanz half Voldemort, wieder die Macht zu ergreifen.

Harry wünschte sich, dass es jemanden gäbe, dem er sich anvertrauen könnte. Sollte er Dumbledore eine anonyme Nachricht schicken, in dem er ihm erzählte, dass Voldemort an Kraft gewann? Das schien dumm. Dumbledore würde keiner anonymen Notiz Glauben schenken, und was, wenn es einen Zauber gab, mit dem der Direktor herausfinden könnte, wer ihm geschrieben hatte? Das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass der Schulleiter Mark Twist wieder ins Auge fasste.

Nach großer Überlegung entschied Harry, nichts über seinen ‚Traum' zu erzählen. Er rechtfertigte sich damit, dass die beschränkten Informationen, die er hatte, Dumbledore oder sonst jemandem nicht wirklich helfen würde. Er würde warten und sehen, ob er mehr erfahren konnte.

Von größerer Wichtigkeit, so dachte Harry, war der Fakt, dass er sehen konnte, was Voldemort gedacht hatte. Wenn seine Vision wirklich wahr war, dann hatte er die Szene durch Voldemorts eigene Augen gesehen. Wie konnte er das tun? War er möglich, dass er das Talent eines Sehers hatte? Das glaubte er nicht. Er war in Professor Trelawneys Unterricht zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Außerdem war das keine Vorhersage. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er etwas beobachtete, das gerade in dem Moment passierte. And falls es eine wahrsagerische Fähigkeit war, warum schmerzte seine Narbe? Nein. Dass Harry durch Voldemorts Augen sehen konnte, hatte etwas mit der Narbe zu tun. Was für eine seltsame Verbindung gab es zwischen ihm und dem Dunklen Lord? Harry zitterte. Er gefiel ihm nicht, dass er und Voldemort überhaupt eine Verbindung hatten.

Schweren Herzens erinnerte Harry sich plötzlich an seine Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen. Er hatte es bis jetzt vermieden darüber nachzudenken, aber vielleicht war jetzt die Zeit gekommen, über die möglichen Gründe für dieses mysteriöse Talent zu erwägen. Er wusste, dass er nicht der Erbe Slytherins war. Das war Voldemort, wie Tom Riddle selbst gesagt hatte, als er den Basilisk in der Kammer des Schreckens losgelassen hatte. Aber wenn Harry nicht der Erbe Slytherins war (und er war sehr, sehr froh, dass er es nicht war), wie konnte er dann Parsel sprechen? War das auch einer Verbindung mit Voldemort zuzusprechen? Harry begann, sich schlecht zu fühlen, als er in Erwägung zog, dass er eine Verbindung zu Voldemorts Geist hatte, bei der seine Narbe eine Art Maßband, das die Stärke der Verbindung zu der jeweiligen Zeit anzeigte.

Für einige Tage nach dieser Erkenntnis, dass er eine Verbindung zu Voldemort besaß, hatte Harry Angst davor, schlafen zu gehen. Er fühlte sich, als ob er einen krebsartigen Wuchs in seinem Kopf hatte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er anderen Leuten nicht vertrauen sollte, aber jetzt war es, als ob er sich nicht einmal selbst trauen konnte. Wenn er durch Voldemorts Augen sehen konnte, konnte dieser durch seine sehen? Und, ergriff Voldemort irgendwie Besitz von Harry, wie Tom Riddles Tagebuch Ginny besessen hatte? Schließlich konnte Harry Parsel sprechen, ohne die Sprache gelernt zu haben, oder sich bewusst zu sein, dass er es konnte. Bedeutete das, dass Voldemort von einem Teil von Harrys Gehirn Besitz ergriffen hatte, wo die Sprache verarbeitet wurde? Was, wenn er auch noch andere Teile seines Gehirns beeinflussen konnte?

Letztendlich nahm der Schrecken seiner Gedanken so viel Energie des jungen Zauberers in Anspruch, dass er wegen reiner Erschöpfung aufhörte, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er fühlte sich, wie sich seiner Vorstellung nach jemand fühlen musste, dem eine tödliche Krankheit prognostiziert worden war. Zuerst würde es Angst und Verleumdung geben. Ein Gefühl des Verrats durch den eigenen Körper. Aber nach einer Weile würde die Panik gewichen sein, um dem täglichen Willen zu überleben Platz zu machen, zumindest für kurze Zeit. Er beruhigte sich mit Gedanken, dass er keinen Grund hatte, zu glauben, dass er von Voldemort besessen war – er war nicht ohnmächtig geworden und Stunden später ohne Erinnerung an das, was in der Zeit passiert war, aufgewacht. Außerdem würde diese Verbindung zu Voldemort mit Sicherheit enden, versicherte Harry sich selbst, sobald er den Dunklen Lord ein und für alle Mal besiegte.

Als der erste September dann gekommen war, war Harry mehr als bereit, zur Schule zurückzukehren. Er freute sich darauf, seine Freunde wiederzusehen. Aber er freute sich genauso darauf, sich wieder in den Unterricht zu stürzen. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, dass er in einem Rennen gegen die Zeit gefangen war. Sogar jetzt gewann Voldemort irgendwo in der Welt an Macht, und er, Harry, war der einzige, der es wusste. Seine Narbe hatte angefangen, ihm regelmäßig Schmerzen zu bereiten, und er wusste, dass es eine Warnung war, dass seine Ängste wahr waren.

Harry ging am Tag, bevor er den Hogwarts-Express benutzen sollte, in die Winkelgasse, um seine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Er merkte, dass alle von nichts als dem Dunklen Mal sprachen, dass bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft in den Himmel geschossen worden war. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Hatte es schon angefangen? Voldemorts Machtergreifung? Er machte sich Sorgen um Ron. Er wusste, dass sein Freund vorgehabt hatte, der Weltmeisterschaft mit seiner Familie beizuwohnen. Er hoffte, dass es alle gut ging; er konnte es kaum erwarten, Ron am nächsten Tag zu sehen, um ihn über alles auszufragen.

Harry war unter den ersten, die am nächsten Tag auf Gleis 9 ¾ von King's Cross eintrafen. Er hatte in der Nacht zuvor im Tropfenden Kessel geschlafen. Er wachte früh auf und machte seinen Weg zum Bahnhof. Er wusste, dass die meisten Vierzehnjährigen die Erfahrung einschüchternd oder aufregend gefunden hätten. Aber Harry war es gewohnt, im Sommer im Mietshaus zu leben, und er benutzte öffentliche Transportmittel oder Taxis die ganze Zeit. Er war völlig in der Lage, auf sich selbst aufzupassen.

„Mark!" Harry drehte sich um, um Ron zu sehen, der einen Gepäckträger mit seinem Koffer vor sich her schob. Ginny folgte dicht hinter ihm, neben Mrs. Weasley und zwei Jungen Männern, die Harry nicht erkannte. Der Ähnlichkeit zu den anderen Weasleys nach schätzte Harry, dass sie Rons ältere Brüder waren, Charlie und Bill. Fred und George waren weiter weg und redeten mit ihrem Freund, Lee Jordan. Percy hatte das Jahr zuvor seinen Abschluss gemacht, deshalb gab es einen Weasley weniger, der dieses Jahr den Zug nehmen würde.

„Hallo", rief Harry und lächelte Ron und seine Familie fröhlich an. Ginny lächelte schüchtern zurück, und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley riefen einen freundlichen Gruß zurück.

Harry wurde Bill und Charlie vorgestellt, die höflich seine Hand schüttelten. Er dachte, dass sie beide sehr faszinierend waren. Charlie war etwas kleiner als seine Brüder, aber dafür breiter und sehr stark. Er war gebräunt und hatte Verbrennungen auf seinen Forderarmen, was eine gelegentlich Gefahr war, wenn man mit Drachen arbeitete, wie Harry sich an das erinnerte, was Ron ihm von dem erzählt hatte, was sein zweitältester Bruder für einen Beruf ausübte.

Bill auf der anderen Seite war zurückgelegener und cool. Er trug sein Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz und hatte einen Reißzahn als Ohrring, der von seinem Ohr hinunter hing. Harry wusste, dass er für Gringotts als Fluchbrecher arbeitete. Die Weasleys hatten Bill das vorherige Jahr in Ägypten besucht, aber Bill hatte sich entschieden, nach England zurückzukehren und dort zu arbeiten.

„Ron hat uns alles über dich erzählt", sagte Bill lächelnd.

„Glaub ihm kein Wort", antwortete Harry lachend. Als er sich um sah, konnte er Mr. Weasley nirgends sehen, also fragte er: „Wo ist euer Vater?"

Charlie antwortete: „Er musste bei einem Notfall helfen, der aufkam, als wir uns gerade auf den Weg gemacht hatten."

Bill erklärte: „Ein alter Freund unseres Vaters, Mad-Eye Moody, hat gestern Nacht ein paar Muggel angegriffen, und Dad musste dafür sorgen, dass Mad-Eye keine Schwierigkeiten bekommt. Mad-Eye ist ein ehemaliger Auror – das ist einer, der dunkle Zauberer fängt. Er ist ein bisschen paranoid, jetzt, wo er im Ruhestand ist, und hat die Muggel angegriffen, wahrscheinlich, weil er angenommen hat, sie wären getarnte dunkle Zauberer, die ihn umbringen wollten, oder so was."

Charlie vollendete die Geschichte mit: „Auf jeden Fall haben Bill und ich gesagt, dass wir statt ihm alle zum Zug begleiten würden."

„Ich hab gehört, was auf der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft passiert ist", platzte es aus Harry heraus. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, herauszufinden, was geschehen war. „Ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht. Erzähl was passiert ist!"

„Es war verrückt", sagte Ron aufgeregt. „Überall waren Schreie, und Zelte haben gebrannt. Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem sind in Masken rumgelaufen und haben die Muggel, die für den Zeltplatz zuständig waren, gequält. Dann ist das Dunkle Mal im Himmel erschienen, und alle haben Panik gekriegt. Fred, George und ich haben auf Ginny aufgepasst, während Dad, Percy, Bill und Charlie los sind, um dem Ministeriumspersonal zu helfen, herauszufinden, wer das war."

Mrs. Weasley sah sehr ernst aus. Ginny fügte hinzu: „Am Ende kam heraus, dass der Hauself von Mr. Crouch, dem Leiter für die Abteilung Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, in der Nähe von dem Ort gefunden wurde, an dem das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel gezaubert wurde. Er war so wütend. Er hat ihr Kleidung gegeben!"

„Nun ja, das ist doch gut, oder?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nicht für Winky! Sie war sehr aufgewühlt. Sie hat ihn angefleht, sie nicht freizulassen, aber Mr. Crouch hat gesagt, dass sie ihm nicht gehorcht hatte, als sie das Campinggelände verließ."

Ron griff die Geschichte wieder auf. „Keiner konnte denjenigen finden, der den Zauber wirklich angewandt hat. Ein Hauself hätte es natürlich nicht tun können."

Mrs. Weasley versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln. „Das ist genug. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein Einzelfall war. Irgendein Todesser, den das Ministerium irgendwann finden wird."

Harry sandte Bill und Charlie einen Blick zu, die den Optimismus ihrer Mutter nicht zu teilen schienen. Aber Charlie, der verstand, dass deine Mutter über etwas anderes reden wollte, meinte: „Ihr werdet genug zu tun haben, um euch dieses Jahr in Hogwarts zu beschäftigen, ohne euch Sorgen über das zu machen, was auf der Weltmeisterschaft passiert ist."

„Was meinst du?", wollte Ron wissen.

Charlie lächelte nur wissen. „Kann ich nicht sagen. Dumbledore wird es euch bald erzählen. Aber ich sag euch so viel: es wird für euch alle ein aufregendes Jahr werden."

Bill stimmte mit ihm überein. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dieses Jahr wieder in Hogwarts sein."

Ron, Ginny und Harry tauschten Blicke aus und fragten sich, was die anderen meinen konnten. Zu der Zeit hatte sich das Gleis mit Schülern gefüllt, und Ginny trennte sich von ihnen, um ihre Freund zu finden. Harry stieg mit Ron in den Zug ein, um ein Abteil zu finden. Hermine und Neville Longbottom gesellten sich zu ihnen, und sobald die Fahrt los ging, verbrachten die Teenager ihre Zeit damit, die Ereignisse der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zu diskutieren und sich zu wundern, was das aufregende Geheimnis sein könnte, dass Dumbledore ihnen erzählen sollte.

Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen, sah Harry Cho Chang, eine Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie blickte zu ihm und lächelte. Harry fühlte einen kleinen Sprung im Magen. Sie war so hübsch! Zum ersten Mal, seit er seine geheime Identität angenommen hatte, wünschte sich Harry, eine Gestalt ausgewählt zu haben, die besser aussah. Er hatte Mark Twist ein wenig unscheinbar gemacht, weil er gedacht hatte, dass das ihm dabei helfen würde, nicht aufzufallen. Aber jetzt wünschte er sich, sein anderes Ich attraktiver gemacht zu haben.

Harry betrat die Große Halle mit einem Gefühl des Nachhausekommens. Er hatte diesen Ort die letzten Monate so sehr vermisst! Er genoss es, die Zeremonie zu beobachten und langte dann eifrig zu, als das Festmahl auf magische Weise auf den Tischen erschien. Er fühlte sich vor den Kopf gestoßen, als er von einem beiläufigen Kommentar des Gryffindorgeistes, dem fastkopflosen Nick, erfuhr, dass das Essen von Hauselfen gekocht worden war. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Hogwarts mehr als hundert Elfen beherbergte.

Hermine war so aufgewühlt, dass sie sich weigerte zu essen, aber Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das den Elfen helfen würde. Stattdessen machte er sich eine gedankliche Notiz, zu sehen, ob er nicht mit ein paar der Elfen sprechen könnte, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie gut behandelt wurden. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie schlecht Dobby, der ehemalige Hauself der Malfoys, behandelt worden war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore so etwas in Hogwarts erlauben würde. Aber er würde selbst nachsehen.

Als das Fest vorüber war, erhob sich Dumbledore, um die Ansprache am Jahresanfang zu geben. Harry lehnte sich gespannt vor. Vielleicht würden sie jetzt das große Geheimnis erfahren. Aber bevor Dumbledore irgendetwas Wichtiges sagen konnte, gab es ein Donnern und ein Mann betrat die Große Halle. Er war eine Angst einflößende Gestalt, mit einem fürchterlich vernarbtem Gesicht, einem Holzbein, und einem blauen magischen Auge, wo eines seiner braunen Augen fehlte. Das magische Auge rollte in seiner Höhle herum und sah in alle Richtungen, als der Augapfel für einen Moment weiß wurde, ahnte Harry, dass das Auge nach hinten verschwunden war und aus dem Hinterkopf des Fremden blicken konnte.

Dumbledore begrüßte den Mann freundlich und deutete ihm an, neben ihm am Lehrertisch zu setzen. Nachdem er sich wieder zu den Schülern drehte, gab Dumbledore bekannt: „Darf ich Ihnen Ihren neuen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Moody, vorstellen."

Mad-Eye Moody! Der ehemalige Auror, dem Mr. Weasley an dem Morgen geholfen hatte. Flüchtig fragte sich Harry, was mit Lupin passiert war. Vielleicht ging es dem Mann nicht gut genug, um weiter zu unterrichten. Im letzten Jahr schien der Professor oft krank zu sein.

Sobald Mad-Eye sich neben Dumbledore gesetzt hatte, nahm der Direktor seine Bekanntgabe wieder auf. „Es ist mir eine große Freude, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass das Trimagische Turnier dieses Jahr in Hogwarts stattfinden wird."

Die Schüler aus Zaubererfamilien brachen in Keuchen und Jubel aus. Muggelgeborene sahen genauso verwirrt aus, wie Harry sich fühlte. Er hört aufmerksam zu, als Dumbledore erklärte, sobald Stille wieder eingekehrt war: „Das Trimagische Turnier war das erste Mal vor etwa siebenhundert Jahre als freundschaftlicher Wettstreit zwischen den drei größten europäischen Schulen eingeführt – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. Ein Champion wurde ausgewählt, um jede Schule zu repräsentieren, und die drei Champions traten in drei magischen Aufgaben gegeneinander an. Das Turnier wurde vor Jahrhunderten aufgrund der hohen Todesrate abgebrochen. Wir haben und jedoch entschieden, es wieder zu versuchen. Die Abteilungen Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit und Magische Spiele haben im Sommer hart gearbeitet, um Sicherheitssysteme hinzuzufügen, um die Champions zu beschützen

„Durmstrang und Beauxbatons werden eine ausgewählte Gruppe an Schülern mitbringen, die das Schuljahr in Hogwarts bleiben werden. An Halloween wird ein unparteiischer Richter entscheiden, welcher dieser Schüler ihre Schule repräsentieren wird. Jeder Hogwartsschüler älter als 17 Jahre kann sich entscheiden, zu versuchen, Hogwarts Champion zu werden. Der Champion, der das Turnier gewinnt, wir den Trimagischen Pokal, Ruhm für ihre Schule, und eintausend Galleonen Preisgeld für sich gewinnen."

Die Kinder sprachen den restlichen Abend aufgeregt von diesem Ereignis. Harry hörte, wie ein paar der Schüler, zu denen Fred und George gehörten, Pläne schmiedeten, um die Altersbegrenzung zu umgehen, die Dumbledore erwähnt hatte.

Harry hatte Spaß dabei, sich selbst im Turnier vorzustellen, wie er den Pokal gewann. Aber es war nur ein Tagtraum. Er lächelte, bevor er einschlief. Sei geduldig, sagte er sich selbst. Schließlich war er für einen solchen Ruhm eines Tages bestimmt. Die Dursleys mochten ihm sein ganzes Leben lang erzählt haben, dass er wertlos sei, aber seine Mutter hatte an ihn geglaubt. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er geboren worden war, um ein Held zu sein. Eines Tages würde vor einer Menschenmenge stehen, die seinen Namen als den Bezwinger – ein und für alle Mal – Lord Voldemorts rufen würden. Das wäre besser, als das Trimagische Turnier.

--

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei Professor Moody war erstaunlich. Der Mann war ernsthaft Furcht einflößend, und Harry war dankbar, dass Moody auf der ‚guten' Seite war. Er wollte ihm nicht nachts in einer Dunklen Gasse begegnen!

In ihrer ersten Stunde mit dem ehemaligen Auror unterrichtete er sie über die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche, von denen jeder lebenslang in Askaban für den Anwender bedeutete: der Imperius, von Voldemort und seinen Todessern benutzt, um ihre Opfer zu kontrollieren; der Cruciatus, um Leute zu foltern; und Avada Kedavra, auch als Todesfluch bekannt. Als Moody diesen letzten Fluch demonstrierte und eine Spinne tötete, gab es einen leuchten grünen Lichtblitz und einen surrenden Ton. Die Spinne fiel tot um.

Moody stupste die Spinne mit seinem Zauberstab an und erklärte sachlich: „Der Avada Kedavra hinterlässt keine Spuren. Er ist augenblicklich und nicht abzuwehren. Es ist nur von einer Person bekannt, jemals den Fluch überlebt zu haben: Harry Potter."

Harry ignorierte das aufgeregt Murmeln, dass im Raum ausbrach. Er starrte die Spinne aufmerksam an, aber in seinem Kopf sah er ein anderes Bild. Das grüne Licht schien so bekannt. Das war es, wie Voldemort den alten Mann in der Vision getötet hatte, die Harry im Sommer gehabt hatte. Es war auch, wie seine Eltern getötet worden waren und wie Voldemort versucht hatte, ihn als Baby umzubringen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachte Ron einen großen Teil des Abends damit, über die Stunde zu reden. „Moody ist richtig cool, wie? Er kennt sich echt aus. Als er den Avada Kedavra angewandt hat, wie die Spinne einfach _gestorben_ ist, einfach so. Und Harry Potter hat das überlebt! Könnt ihre euch das vorstellen? Nur ein kleines Baby – und das grüne Licht fliegt auf ihn zu. Und, puff! Anstatt zu sterben kriegt er eine Narbe und Du-weißt-schon-wer ist weg. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie er das gemacht hat", sagte Ron und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Du und alle anderen", meinte Seamus.

Harry schwieg. Ron sprach über den Todesfluch, als ob er eine aufregende Geschichte wäre. Aber der Fluch hatte Harry seine Eltern gestohlen, und ihn zu einem Leben allein verurteilt. Er vergrub sich hinter einem Buch, um zu verbergen, wie sehr ihn das Gespräch aufwühlte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Neville Longbottom genauso still war.

--

In der nächsten Stunde informierte Professor Moody die Klasse, dass er jeden einzelnen mit dem Imperius belegen würde, damit sie sehen könnten, wie er sich anfühlte, und versuchen könnten, ihm zu widerstehen. Ein Schüler nach dem anderen wurde mit dem Fluch belegt und tat, was auch immer Professor Moody ihnen befahl: wie Enten quaken, Lieder singen, oder auf einem Fuß hüpfen. Neville konnte gymnastische Verrenkungen machen, zu denen er normalerweise niemals in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Als Moody „Twist" rief, ging Harry nach vorne. Er machte sich Sorgen, was Moody ihn machen lassen würde. Der Lehrer richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und sagte: „Imperio!" Der Junge war sich entfernt bewusst, dass eine Welle von Sorglosigkeit versuchte, in seinen Geist einzudringen. Es erinnerte ihn an das nervtötende Brummen, das er fühlte, wenn jemand versuchte, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Indem er auf so ziemlich dieselbe Weise reagierte, schüttelte er seinen Kopf, damit das Surren aufhörte.

Moody befahl: „Spring auf den Tisch… spring auf den Tisch…"

Harry sah seinen Lehrer überrascht an. Warum würde er auf den Tisch springen? War das alles, wozu der Imperius in der Lage war? Oder hatte Moody nicht seine volle Kraft verwendet und wartete darauf, dass Harry unachtsam wurde, um es dann richtig zu tun?

Moody starrte geschockt zurück. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf den Jungen und sagte in einer starken, kräftigen Stimme: „Imperio!" Wieder war sich Harry der Welle der Sorglosigkeit bewusst. Es fühlte sich an, als ob es gegen eine Wand stieß. „Spring auf den Tisch!", verlangte Moody.

Harry stand still und, während er direkt in Moodys Augen sah, sagte ruhig: „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun."

Moody senkte seinen Zauberstab und redete wie mit sich selbst: „So was habe ich noch nie gesehen. Niemals habe ich jemanden gesehen, der so völlig nicht von dem Imperiusfluch betroffen ist. Das ist erstaunlich."

Die anderen Schüler sahen Harry mit Bewunderung und einem Anflug von Angst am. Harry begriff verspätet, dass er vorgegeben haben sollte, zumindest ein bisschen von dem Fluch betroffen zu sein. Gerade, was er brauchte! Mehr Gerüchte, dass Mark Twist der nächste Dunkle Lord war!

Als er in der Nacht im Bett lag, fragte sich Harry, warum er den Imperius so vollständig abwehren konnte. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr glaubte er, dass es etwas mit der Kontrolle seines Geistes über sein inneres Selbst zu tun hatte. Er hatte den echten Harry Potter versteckt, hinter einer unsichtbaren Barriere in seinem Geist, die er instinktiv angewandt hatte, als er das Haus seiner Tante verlassen hatte. Diese Barriere verhinderte allen äußeren Einfluss: kein Gedankenlesen und kein Imperiusfluch. Nur der Sprechende Hut hatte in seinen Kopf sehen können, aber das war ein magisches Objekt, das von den vier Gründern nur dafür hergestellt worden war, in die Köpfe der Schüler zu gucken.

Harry fühlte eine Welle des Stolzes und der Zufriedenheit. Falls seine Vermutung richtig war, hatte er eine mächtige Waffe in der Hand. Irgendwie hatte er diese Macht freigegeben. Es war nur Schade, dass er nicht wusste, wie er es getan hatte. Falls er das jemals herausfand, könnte er sie vielleicht auch auf andere Art und Weise benutzen.

--

Die Repräsentanten von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang kamen am Tag vor Halloween in der Schule an. Harry sah mit seinen Klassenkameraden zu, wie die Schüler von Beauxbatons vor der Schule in einer fliegenden Kutsche landeten, die von riesigen Pferden gezogen wurde. Fast sofort danach brach ein großes Schiff aus der Mitte des Dunklen Sees hervor, das die Abgesandten Durmstrangs in sich trug. Als die Schüler an Land kamen, gab es eine Aufregung, als Ron und andere einen der Jungen als Viktor Krum, einen Quidditchspieler für das bulgarische Nationalteam, erkannten. Krum war der Star des Teams auf der Weltmeisterschaft gewesen.

In der Nacht gesellten sich die Vertreter der beiden Schulen beim Abendessen zu den Hogwartsschülern. Ron war enttäuscht, dass Krum mit den anderen Durmstrangschülern am Slytherintisch saß. Die Beauxbatonsschüler saßen mit den Ravenclaws zusammen. Ron machte Harry auf eine besonders hübsche Schülerin aus Beauxbatons aufmerksam, von der der Weasley behauptete, sie sei zum Teil eine Veela. Harry fing Chos Blick auf, als er sich umdrehte. Errötend senkte er seine Augen auf den Gryffindortisch zurück

Da er vor Verlegenheit auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte, merkte Harry nicht, dass der Schulleiter aufgestanden war, bis der Raum plötzlich still wurde. Er sah überrascht hoch und stellte fest, dass Dumbledore seine Arme erhoben hatte, um die Schüler zum Schweigen zu bringen. Lächelnd sagte er: „Der Moment ist gekommen. Das Trimagische Turnier wird bald anfangen."

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, als Dumbledore die Regeln des Turniers erklärte. Er lehnte sich genauso aufgeregt vor wie seine Nachbarn, als der Schulleiter eine Kiste öffnete und einen großen hölzernen Kelch herausnahm, der mit tanzenden, blauweißen Flammen gefüllt war. Der Direktor erklärte, dass jeder, der am Turnier teilnehmen wollte, seinen oder ihren Namen vor der nächste Nacht in den Feuerkelch legen müsse. An Halloween würde der Kelch den Champion für jede Schule auswählen, der im Turnier antreten sollte.

Dumbledores Stimme wurde ernst, als er warnte: „Ich möchte jeden von euch darauf hinweisen, dass diesem Turnier nicht leichtfertig beigetreten werden sollte. Wenn ein Champion vom Feuerkelch ausgewählt wurde, ist er oder sie verpflichtet, es bis zum Ende durchzustehen. Das Legen eines Namen in den Kelch schafft einen bindenden, magischen Vertrag."

Als das Fest zum Ende kam, ging Harry in den Gryffindorturm zurück und nahm an den Spekulationen teil, wer Hogwarts repräsentieren würde. Er hoffte, dass Angelina Johnson, eine Gryffindor, ausgewählt werden würde, dachte aber insgeheim, dass es wahrscheinlicher war, dass Cedric Diggory, ein Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff, der Champion sein würde.

Harry glaubte nicht, dass Fred und George ihre Namen einwerfen könnten, trotz ihrer Entschlossenheit, es zu tun. Er zweifelte am Erfolg ihres Planes, die Alterslinie zu überlisten, die Dumbledore um den Kelch herum gezogen hatte. Und tatsächlich, als die Zwillinge am nächsten Tag einen Tropfen Alterungstrank nahmen und die Linie überschritten, warf sie sie brutal zurück. Aber sie lachten mit den anderen, als sie die langen weißen Bärte sahen, die jedem von ihnen gewachsen war.

Am Abend von Halloween konnte man die Aufregung im Schloss schmecken. Als er durch die Große Halle sah, dachte Harry, dass er froh sein konnte, Hogwarts zu besuchen, während das Trimagische Turnier abgehalten wurde. Er hatte noch nie eine solch gute Zeit gehabt.

Bartemius Crouch, der Leiter der Abteilung Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, und Ludo Bagman, der Leiter der Abteilung Magische Spiele, sagten jeweils ein paar kurze Worte. Dann wurde der Kelch nach vorne gebracht und Dumbledore löschte die Kerzen in der Halle. Harry zitterte vor Erwartung.

Der Kelch leuchtete hell und seine blauen Flammen wurden rot. Funken sprühten und ein Stück Pergament flatterte aus dem Kelch. Dumbledore fing es und las: „Der Champion für Durmstrang ist _Viktor Krum_."

Es gab Jubel für Viktor, als er vom Slytherintisch aufstand und durch die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch ging. „Keine Überraschung!", stellte Ron fest.

Der Kelch wurde wieder rot und spie ein anderes Stück Pergament aus. „Der Champion für Beauxbatons ist _Fleur Delacour_", las der Schulleiter.

Das hübsche Mädchen, das Ron Harry zuvor gezeigt hatte, erhob sich elegant von ihrem Platz und folgte Krum durch die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch. Ein paar der anderen Beauxbatonsschüler weinten enttäuscht.

Stille fiel über die Halle, als die Schüler gemeinsam den Atem anhielten. Wer würde der Hogwartschampion sein? Die Flammen des Kelches wurden wieder rot und Dumbledore fing ein drittes Pergamentstück auf, das in die Luft flog. „Der Champion für Hogwarts ist _Cedric Diggory_."

Der Tisch der Hufflepuffs jubelte so laut, dass sie Rons enttäuschtes: „Nein!", nicht hörten. Cedric war auch bei anderen Häusern beliebt, also gab es in der ganzen Halle unterstützenden Applaus.

Cedric verschwand auch glücklich lächelnd in den Seitenraum. Dumbledore rief wieder zur Ruhe und sagte: „Nun, jetzt haben wir unsere drei Champions…"

Aber er hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen, als der Kelch noch einmal rot wurde. Funken flogen und ein viertes Pergamentstück flatterte in die Luft. Dumbledore reichte nach dem fliegenden Stück angebrannten Pergaments und starrte es schweigen an. Nach einer langen Pause las er vor: „_Mark Twist_."

**A/N:**

_Ü/N: o.O Das ist eine Menge Text. 14 Seiten Word im Englischen, mehr im Deutschen… Aber das ist ja zum Glück nicht so eine Geschichte, in dem die Kapitel höchstens mal länger werden… es wird schwanken. Pech für euch, Glück für mich. ;)_

_Tja… aber warum wurde ‚Marks' Name in den Kelch geworfen? Hmm… Nun ja, wir werden ja sehen. _


	16. Viertes Jahr, Ausgestoßener, 1 Aufgabe

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**Kapitel Sechzehn – Viertes Schuljahr; Ausgestoßener; Die erste Aufgabe**

Als Dumbledore Mark Twists Namen von dem Pergament las, dass der Feuerkelch ausgespien hatte, saß Harry völlig still. Der Schock ließ ihn an Ort und Stelle festfrieren. Er hatte ein seltsames Surren in den Ohren und fühlte sich plötzlich wie ihn einem Traum. Die Große Halle schien komprimiert, als ob er sie aus großer Entfernung sah.

„Mark Twist!", rief Dumbledore lauter und sah ihn diesmal direkt an. Nachdem er leicht in den Rücken geschubst wurde, stolperte Harry auf die Füße und ging durch die Halle. Die Feindseligkeit im Raum stieg, während er lief. Er hörte Gemurmel wie: „Betrüger!", „Cedric Diggory ist der Hogwartschampion!", „Wie hat er seinen Namen in den Kelch bekommen?" „Schlammblut!"

Harry benötigte seine ganze Fassung, nicht auf die Beleidigungen zu reagieren, während er vorbeikam. Als er vorne angekommen war und vor dem Direktor stand, fühlte er die Augen aller Schüler auf sich, die sich in seinen Hinterkopf bohrten. Er blickte den Schulleiter an, ein stummes Flehen um eine Erklärung. Dumbledore starrte zurück, mit wachsenden Anzeichen von Wut in den Augen.

„Mark, folge den anderen Champions bitte in die Kammer", wie er ihn kalt an.

Harry versuchte, Fassung zu bewahren, als er aus der Halle ging. Er atmete langsam aus dem Mund aus und zwang sich, sehr gerade zu stehen. In den Augen der Schüler und Lehrer, die ihn beobachteten, deuteten das gehobene Kinn des Jungen auf Arroganz hin, und seine scheinbare Ruhe schien auf eine Gewissheit, die davon kam, dass er damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Name aus dem Kelch kommen würde, hinzuweisen.

Nachdem Harry den Raum betreten hatte, in dem Viktor, Fleur und Cedric warteten, sahen sie ihn verwirrt an. „Bist du 'ier, um uns eine Nachrischt zu überbringen?", fragte Fleur.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, erklärte aber nichts. Bevor die anderen Champions weitere Fragen stellen konnten, hörten sie, wie die Lehrer den Raum betraten. Harry drehte sich um und sah sich dem Schulleiter von Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, der Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, Professor Dumbledore und den Professoren Snape, McGonagall und Moody gegenüber. Die Ministeriumsbeamten, Crouch und Bagman, bildeten den Schluss. Alle sahen ihn mit unterschiedlichen Ausmaßen an Wut oder Verärgerung an.

Professor Dumbledore sprach zuerst. Obwohl er nicht schrie, konnte Harry sehen, dass er sich im Zaum hielt, um seine Ruhe zu bewahren. „Wie bist du an der Alterslinie vorbeigekommen, Mark? Und wie hast du den Kelch überlistet, dass er dich als weiterer Champion wählt?"

Hinter sich hörte Harry Cedric sagen: „Der Kelch hat Mark auch als Champion gewählt?"

Harry ignorierte Cedrics Kommentar und antwortete Dumbledore. Er sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen und sagte klar und deutlich: „Ich habe meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan. Ich möchte nicht in diesem Turnier teilnehmen. Jemand anderes muss meinen Namen hineingetan haben. Ich war es nicht."

Dumbledore betrachtete Harrys Gesicht aufmerksam, sprach aber nicht. Madame Maxime schnaubte ungläubig. „Natürlisch lügt er."

Karkaroff stieß hervor: „Ist das deine Art, zwei Champions für Hogwarts zu haben, Dumbledore?"

„Ich mochte nicht, dass Mark teilnimmt, Igor", erwiderte Dumbledore.

Barty Crouch erhob das Wort. „Wir haben keine Wahl. Sobald der Kelch einen Champion ausgewählt hat, ist der betroffene Zauberer verpflichtet teilzunehmen."

„Warum haben Sie es getan, Mark?", fragte Professor McGonagall eindringlich. „Wissen Sie nicht, wie gefährlich das Turnier ist?"

„Harry wandte sich zu seiner Hauslehrerin. „Ich… hab… meinen… Namen… nicht… hineingetan!", formulierte er langsam.

Es gab eine kurze Stille, in der ihn jeder anstarrte. Er blickte durch den Raum und stellte fest, dass ihm keiner glaubte. „Ich lüge nicht!", seine Stimme begann, sich zu erheben.

„Warum würde irgendjemand sonst deinen Namen in den Kelsch tun?", wollte Fleur wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Man bräuchte einen mächtigen Zauberer, um den Kelch zu verwirren", sinnierte Moody. „Ich denke, dass sie Twists Namen unter einer vierten Schule hineingetan haben, um sicher zu stellen, dass er der einzige in dieser Kategorie wäre…"

„Ich werde eine Beschwerde an das Zaubereiministerium und die Internationale Zauberervereinigung schicken", drohte Karkaroff.

„Sie müssen tun, was Sie für richtig erachten, Igor", meinte Dumbledore. „Nun jedoch scheint es, als ob wie mit vier Champions fortführen müssen."

Aber Dumblydor", begann Madame Maxime.

„Falls Sie eine andere Idee hätten, würde ich sie gerne hören", bot der Direktor an.

Als niemand reagierte, rief Barty Crouch die anderen Champions und erklärte, dass die erste Aufgabe am 24. November stattfinden würde, und ihren Mut testen solle. Aufgrund des zeitraubenden Trainings würden sie von den Jahresendprüfungen befreit werden.

Dann durften Harry und die anderen Champions gehen. An der Tür der Kammer drehte der Junge sich zu den Erwachsenen im Raum um, und sagte gepresst: „Ich habe meinen Namen NICHT in den Kelch getan. Das war jemand anderes. Ich weiß nicht wer und ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie es getan haben, weil sie mich so sehr mögen!" Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzte er seinen Weg zum Gryffindorturm fort.

Als er zurück zu seinem Schlafsaal wanderte, fragte sich Harry, wer seinen Namen in den Kelch getan haben könnte. Er war so sehr von diesen unerwarteten Ereignissen geschockt, dass sein Gehirn träge war. Vielleicht würde er morgen klarer denken können. Oder Ron und Hermine könnten ihm dabei helfen, es herauszufinden. Er glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand seine Identität herausgefunden hatte, und der Kelch hatte nicht den Harry Potters Namen ausgespuckt. Bedeutete das, dass derjenige, der seinen Namen hineingetan hatte, Mark Twist, dem Muggelgeborenen, schaden wollte? Wenn ja, warum? Um ihn zu töten, oder bloß, um ihm Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten?

Mark Twist hatte Voldemort daran gehindert, den Stein der Weisen in seinen Besitz zu bringen und Tom Riddles Tagebuch und den Basilisk, den es kontrolliert hatte, zerstört. Könnte jemand seinen Namen aus diesem Grund in den Kelch getan haben? Oder war es etwas Alltäglicheres?

Hasste ihn jemand, wie zum Beispiel Draco Malfoy, nur, weil er ein Muggelgeborener war? Aber es schien so unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Schüler hätte herausfinden könne, wie man den Feuerkelch austricksen konnte. Wie Professor Moody festgestellt hatte, hätte das nur ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer schaffen können.

Morgen, versprach er sich selbst, würde er eine Liste aller Erwachsenen in der Schule schreiben, und vielleicht auch einiger Siebtklässler. Er würde die Sache logisch und gründlich angehen. Er würde die Motive eines jeden unter die Lupe nehmen und herausfinden, wer vielleicht seinen Namen in den Kelch tun wollte.

Harry zögerte vor dem Portrait zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, um sich zu stählen, gab er der Fetten Dame das Passwort und trat ein. Der Raum wurde von den anderen Gryffindors gefüllt. Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend. Sie sahen ihn alle nur an, wartend. Harry holte tief Luft und sagte deutlich: „Ich habe meinen Namen nicht in dem Kelch getan."

Ein paar der Schüler sahen wütend ob seines Abstreitens aus. Fred ignorierte ihn und meinte: „Du hättest uns erzählen sollen, dass du kandidiert hast."

„Wie hast du es geschafft, ohne einen Bart zu bekommen?", fragte George und beäugte ihn irritiert.

„Ich habe nicht…"

„Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee war, Mark", stellte Hermine ernst fest. „Cedric ist richtig beliebt und die Leute werden wütend sein, dass du ihm etwas von seinem Rampenlicht stiehlst."

„Ich habe nicht…"

„Ich weiß, dass du ein wirklich guter Schüler bist, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass ein Viertklässler eine Chance gegen einen Siebtklässler hat?", fragte Neville.

„Ich habe nicht…"

„Du hast dich immer darüber beschwert, dass die Leute dachten, du wärst ein Dunkler Zauberer, wo du doch Parsel gesprochen hast und so. Warum das hier?", fragte Ron in einem wütenden Ton.

„Ich sag's euch doch die ganze Zeit, ich habe meinen Namen nicht darein getan!", schrie Harry so laut er konnte. Endlich waren die anderen Gryffindors still. Sie starrten ihn alle nur an, bis einige von ihnen ohne ein Wort zu sagen weggingen. Die meisten senkten den Blick und weigerten sich, seinem zu begegnen. Sie glaubten ihm nicht!

„Ron!", rief Harry. „Du glaubst mir doch bestimmt? Ich hätte so was nicht getan, ohne es dir zu sagen."

„Ja, das hab ich auch gedacht. Aber ich hätte auch gedacht, dass du mir erzählt hättest, dass Harry Potter ein Betrüger war, letztes Jahr. Du hast das auch geheim gehalten, oder? Vielleicht kenne ich dich nicht so gut, wie ich gedacht hab."

„Ich kann das hier nicht glauben!", schrie Harry. „Jemand legt meinen Namen in den Kelch, wahrscheinlich, um mich zu töten, oder zumindest ernsthaft zu verletzen. Und anstatt zu versuchen, mir zu helfen, herauszufinden, wer das ist, beschuldigst du mich, ein Lügner zu sein!"

Ein paar ihrer Klassenkameraden hörten dem Gespräch der zwei Jungs aufmerksam zu, gaben aber vor, zu lesen, oder miteinander in den Ecken des Raumes zu reden. Harry konnte jedoch ihre Blicke fühlen, wenn sie dachten, er würde nicht bemerken, wie sie in seine Richtung sahen.

Hermine, die immer noch neben Ron stand, versuchte, die Jungen zu beruhigen, warf aber unbewusst mehr Öl ins Feuer. „Warum beruhigen wir uns nicht alle? Morgen sprechen wir mit Dumbledore, dass er dich aus dem Turnier ziehen soll. Schließlich bist du minderjährig. Es ist wirklich gefährlich – Leute kommen so oft um. Keiner würde es dir übel nehmen, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast."

Harry starrte sie giftig an. „Ich überlege es mir nicht _anders_! Ich hab es mir _überhaupt nicht_ überlegt! Ich habe meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan!" Und er stürmte die Treppen hoch in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich auf sein Bett ward und die Vorhänge zu zog. Er tat so, als würde er schlafen, als die anderen schließlich zu Bett gingen, aber er lag noch Stunden wach und blickte an die Decke. Er hatte sich noch nie so allein in Hogwarts gefühlt. Und kaum zu glauben, dass er sich bloß Stunden vorher nie glücklicher gefühlt hatte.

Die dunkle Abgrenzung erinnerte ihn an seinen Schrank in Privet Drive. Damals, oft hungrig oder in Schmerzen aufgrund von Prügel, die er erhalten hatte, hatte er sich ganz allein in der Welt gefühlt. Er hatte märchenhafte Träume gesponnen, von Eltern, die ihn aus seiner Gefangenschaft retten würde. Sie würden ihm sagen, dass er ein Prinz wäre, gefangen genommen von einem schrecklichen Bösewicht, verkauft an die verräterischen Dursleys, die sich als seine Verwandten verkleideten, um ihn auszutricksen. Diese Träume waren auf eine Art und Weise wahr geworden, als er erfahren hatte, dass er der vorbestimmte Held der Zaubererwelt war.

Er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor er von den bewundernden Massen aufgenommen werden würde, dafür, dass er die Welt von Voldemort befreit hatte. Er klammerte sich an diesem Glauben mit einer fast schmerzhaften Intensität. Es musste wahr sein. Es konnte kein Fehler sein. Seine Mutter hatte gewusst, dass er ein Held sein würde. Er würde alles tun, um das zu einer Realität zu machen. Er hatte sich damit begnügt, zu warten, sicher in dem Wissen, dass er den Dunklen Lord irgendwann töten würde. Er war zwar nicht unbedingt glücklich gewesen, seine Identität verstecken zu müssen, aber er hatte gewusst, dass es eine notwendige Maßnahme war. Und es hatte irgendwie romantisch gewirkt. Der Prinz – inkognito. Aber er hatte nicht erwartet, ein Ausgestoßener in seinem eigenen Königreich zu sein.

--

Die nächsten paar Tage waren elend für Harry. Es schien, als ob die ganze Schule wütend auf oder enttäuscht von ihm war. Ron war so verärgert, dass er es vermied, Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen. Nur Ginny Weasley gab sich Mühe, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie noch sein Freund war. Sie saß bei Mahlzeit neben ihm, und sprach von belanglosen Dingen. Harry wusste, dass sie in ihn verknallt war, weil er sie gerettet hatte, als sie von Tom Riddle besessen war. Was auch immer der Grund war, Harry war froh, jemanden zu haben, der bereit war, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, ohne ihm anklagende Blicke zu senden (wie Hermine) oder ihn mit Fragen zu überhäufen, wie er seinen Namen in den Kelch bekommen hatte (wie Fred und George) oder ihn einfach zu beleidigen (wie fast alle anderen in der Schule!).

Der Unterricht war ein Alptraum. Ron wollte nicht mehr neben ihm sitzen. Er versuchte, so zu tun, als ob es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, allein zu sitzen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es ihm irgendjemand abnahm. Die Lehrer waren schnippisch mit ihm. Professor Sprout war besonders kalt, was, so dachte Harry, zu erwarten war, weil sie Diggorys Hauslehrerin war. Aber die anderen Lehrer waren auch streng mit ihm, weil sie dachten, dass er Dumbledore nicht gehorcht und seinen Namen in den Kelch gelegt hätte. Indem er lernte, kurz zu warten, bevor er antwortete, konnte Harry sein Temperament unter Kontrolle behalten.

Er hatte in den Sommerferien etwas Übung darin gehabt, sich auf die Zunge zu beißen. Der Restaurantbesitzer, in dem er ein Kellner war, war ein selbstwichtiger Mann, der seine Arbeiter heruntermachte, wenn er gestresst war. Er machte es an anderen Zeiten wieder gut, indem er versuchte, nett zu sein. Einer der Gründe, warum Harry jeden Sommer immer wieder willkommen geheißen wurde, war, dass das Restaurant eine schwere Zeit hatte, Angestellte zu behalten, weil der Besitzer so eine schwierige Art hatte.

Unter den Lehrern akzeptierte nur Hagrid Harrys Wort, dass er seinen eigenen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan hatte. Hagrid fragte sich, wer den Namen des Jungen stattdessen in den Kelch gelegt hatte, und neigte dazu, zu glauben, dass es ein Scherz eines anderen Schülers war, der außer Kontrolle geraten war. Zwar stimmte Harry nicht mit Hagrids Erklärung überein, aber er wusste, dass er die Loyalität des Wildhüters ihm gegenüber nie vergessen würde.

Harry blieb weiterhin argwöhnisch gegenüber den Erwachsenen um ihn herum. Jemand hatte seinen Namen in den Kelch getan. Er war nicht von allein da hinein gelangt! Mit seiner vielen Zeit, jetzt, da er ein Ausgestoßener in der Schule war, verbrachte Harry Stunden in der Bibliothek damit, jeden Erwachsenen auf seiner Liste zu recherchieren. Die Liste beinhaltete die Namen aller Lehrer von Hogwarts, mit dem Direktor ganz oben. Auf der Liste standen außerdem Madame Maxime und Igor Karkaroff. Um sicher zu gehen hatte Harry die Namen der Ministeriumsbeamten, die am Abend, an dem sein Name aus dem Kelch geflogen kam, anwesend waren, Barty Crouch und Ludo Bagman, dazugeschrieben.

Als Trimagischer Champion war ihm Zutritt in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek gestattet. Er wälzte durch Geschichtsbücher und suchte nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen, die helfen könnten. Er wusste, dass Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, ihn argwöhnisch ansah. Er vermutete, dass sie seine Aktivitäten Dumbledore berichtete.

Harry hatte von seinem ersten Tag im Hogwarts-Express an, als er Dumbledores Zaubererkarte in seinem ersten Schokofrosch, gewusst, dass Dumbledore für seine Arbeit in der Alchemie mit Nicolas Flamel, für die Entdeckung der zwölf Verwendungen von Drachenblut, und für seinen Sieg über den Dunklen Zauberer Grindelwald bekannt war. Jetzt las Harry jedes Buch und jeden Artikel, den er über den Direktor finden konnte. Er fand zwar nicht viel an interessanten Informationen, aber er war sehr von den historischen Berichten über seinen Kampf mit Grindelwald beeindruckt.

Harry hatte natürlich gewusst, dass Voldemort nicht der erste Bösewicht auf der Welt war. Aber irgendwie brachte es ihm die Wahrheit bedeutungsvoller zu Bewusstsein, wenn er über einen seiner Vorgänger las. Er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore auf dieselbe Art und Weise gedacht hatte, dass es sein Schicksal war, Grindelwald zu besiegen, wie es sein, Harrys, Schicksal war, Voldemort zu übertrumpfen. Vielleicht hatten sie mehr gemeinsam, als er gewusst hatte. Er wünschte sich, dass mehr über Dumbledores persönliches Leben in den Büchern stände.

Harry fand Grindelwald selbst eine faszinierende Person. Er hatte Macht nicht durch Drohungen, sondern durch Versprechungen, die Welt zu verbessern, gewonnen. Grindelwald hatte gepredigt, dass Zauberer über den Muggeln ständen und es am besten für die Muggel an sich wäre, wenn die Zauberer regieren würden. „Für das Größere Wohl." Es war Harrys erste Auseinandersetzung damit, wie man durch politische Manipulation statt durch Gewalt herrschte.

Letztendlich hatte die Zaubererwelt den wahren Schrecken von Grindelwalds Plan, die Zauberer über den Rest der Welt herrschen zu lassen, erkannte. Dann hatte Dumbledore Grindelwald besiegt, und war als Held gefeiert worden. Harry lächelte in verbissener Zufriedenheit. Er würde am Ende auch als Held gefeiert werden.

Es war schwer zu glauben, dass Dumbledore derjenige war, der Harrys Namen in den Kelch getan hatte. Warum hätte er das tun sollen? Ja, Harry vertraute Dumbledore nicht. Aber nicht, weil er dachte, dass er böse wäre. Im Gegenteil – Dumbledore hatte sich als Führer der Opposition gegen die Mächte der Dunkelheit herausgestellt. Aber Dumbledore lagen nicht unbedingt Harrys Interessen am Herzen.

Was war mit den anderen Erwachsenen? Angeblich sollte Igor Karkaroff während Voldemorts erster Schreckensherrschaft ein Todesser gewesen sein. Das machte ihn auf jeden Fall zu einem Hauptverdächtigen. Aber überraschender Wese gab es auch Gerüchte, dass Severus Snape ein Todesser wäre! Whoa! Harry schwor, ein Auge auf diesen beiden Herren zu haben. Er würde niemandem völlig vertrauen (nicht einmal Hagrid), aber er verdächtigte niemanden von ihnen ernsthaft. Schließlich war es schwer vorzustellen, dass Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman, oder die Professoren Moody, McGonagall, Sprout Flitwick oder die anderen Lehrer seinen Namen in den Kelch getan hätten.

In der Zwischenzeit fingen viele Schüler auf Drangen Draco Malfoys an, Anstecker mit dem Aufdruck „Ich bin für CEDRIC DIGGORY – den WAHREN Hogwarts-Champion". Wenn sie an Harry in den Gängen vorbeikamen, oder wenn die Lehrer im Unterricht nicht hinsahen, würden sie auf den Anstecker drücken, und „TWIST STINKT" würde darauf leuchten. Harry versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie niederschmetternd er das fand.

Ein paar Tage vor der ersten Aufgabe wurde Harry mit den anderen Champions in einen kleinen Klassenraum gerufen. Zuerst wog Ollivander ihre Zauberstäbe. Dann nahm der Tagesprophet ein paar Bilder. Der Reporter, Rita Skeeter, verbrachte die meiste ihrer Zeit damit, mit Viktor und Cedric zu flirten. Harry war dankbar, dass die ganze Prozedur glatt über die Bühne zu gehen schien. Er begriff jedoch, dass er viel zu optimistisch gewesen war, als der Tagesprophet ein paar Tage später ankam.

Die Zeitung trug den Titel „Verdrehtes Trimagisches Turnier"(1), mit einem kleineren Untertitel: „Muggelgeborener stiehlt Rampenlicht der Champions". Ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose, als er den Artikel zu lesen begann.

_Hogwarts scheint ein Brutbett der Täuschung und des Betrugs zu werden. Wer kann vergessen, dass Hogwarts erst letztes Jahr den Schwindler, der behauptete, Harry Potter zu sein, beherbergte? Und jetzt wurde das hoch angesehene Trimagische Turnier von einem Muggelgeborenen, Mark Twist, unterwandert, der auf ungeklärte Weise seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch legen konnte. Er tritt gegen die legitimen Champions an: den berühmten Sucher Viktor Krum für Durmstrang, die liebliche Anwärterin aus Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, und unser eigener Cedric Diggory, dessen Vater ein Ministeriumsbeamter an. Leser fragen sich vielleicht, wie dieser Muggelgeborene in der Lage gewesen sein könnte, den Feuerkelch an der Nase herumzuführen, unter Albus Dumbledores eigener Nase. Vielleicht haben seine Gegner Recht damit, dass Dumbledore senil wird._

_Klassenkameraden Mark Twists haben berichtet, dass der Junge ein Parselmund ist, eine Fähigkeit, die bekanntermaßen ein Zug Dunkler Zauberer ist, darunter am berühmtesten Du-weißt-schon-wer. Der Junge wird auch mit der mysteriösen Flucht Sirius Blacks letztes Jahr, dem bekannten Mörder, in Verbindung gebracht. Wir bitten das Ministerium ernst, ein wachsames Auge auf dem Trimagischen Turnier zu haben. Mit einem solchen Konkurrenten in seiner Mitte können wir nur hoffen, dass die Champions nicht in Gefahr sind._

Harry zerknüllte die Zeitung in seiner Hand und warf sie in den Kamin. Er war überrascht, zu fühlen, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Wie konnte er zulassen, dass ein solcher Giftstift ihn verletzte? fragte er sich selbst. Was sollte er tun? _Er_ war derjenige, der in Gefahr war, und trotzdem beschuldigte ihn diese schreckliche Reporterin, eine Gefahr für die anderen Champions zu sein. Er! Harry Potter! Er war der Held! Oh, wie er sich wünschte, dass es jemanden gäbe, dem er sich anvertrauen könnte.

Harry fragte sich, ob er allen sagen sollte, dass er wirklich Harry Potter war. Mit Sicherheit würde diese Feindseligkeit aufhören. Sie würden dem Jungen-der-lebt glauben, oder? Sie würden begreifen, dass er seinen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan hatte. Aber Voldemort erlangte wieder mehr Macht. Er wusste es. Seine Narbe kribbelte jetzt fast die ganze Zeit. Wenn er als Mark Twist in Gefahr war, würde er das noch mehr als Harry Potter, oder?

Lass mich nur erst die erste Aufgabe schaffen, dachte er. Ich entscheide danach. Falls sich das nicht verbessert, rede ich mit Dumbledore. Ich erzähl ihm, wer ich wirklich bin, und lasse ihn entscheiden, ob ich mit meiner Maskerade weitermachen soll. Nachdem er die Entscheidung gemacht hatte, war Harry überrascht, dass eine neue Ruhe über ihn gekommen war. Einen Plan zu haben machte den ganzen Unterschied, dachte er.

Das Wochenende vor der ersten Aufgabe flüsterte Hagrid Harry im Unterricht zu, ihn nachts zu treffen, und zu versuchen, nicht gesehen zu werden. Nachdem er ihn wie gebeten getroffen hatte, führte Hagrid den Jungen versteckt zu einer Lichtung, um ihm die Drachen zu zeigen, die für die erste Aufgabe vorbereitet wurden. Es war offensichtlich, dass Hagrid dachte, die vier Biester wären prachtvoll, aber Harry fühlte nichts außer gewaltiger Angst. Er zwang sich, sich zu konzentrieren, als Hagrid Rons Bruder, Charlie, befragte, der einer der Männer war, die sich um die Drachen kümmerten. Charlie erzählte Hagrid, dass er dachte, die Trimagischen Champions müssten nur an den Drachen vorbeikommen, nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Harry fragte sich, ob er dankbar sein sollte.

Er stolperte von der Lichtung weg. Er kehrte in einem solchen Nebel zum Schloss zurück, dass er sich fragte, wie er dorthin gekommen war, als er zur Eingangstür hochsah. Er erinnerte sich überhaupt nicht an seinen Weg von dem Drachenlager zurück.

Ein paar Schüler wanderten außerhalb des Schlosses herum und genossen die laue Nacht. Ein paar Gruppen drehten Harry absichtlich den Rücken zu, als er vorbeikam. Ein Jung spuckte sogar auf den Boden bei seinen Füßen, deutlich mit dem Wunsch, stattdessen auf Harry zu spucken. Harry starrte den Jungen verblüfft an, sein Blick verschwommen. Aber er wurde von dem tiefen Rollen einer Stimme abgelenkt, die er als die Viktor Krums erkannte.

Als er in die Richtung der Stimme sah, erkannte er die drei Champions, wie sie zusammen hockten und redeten. Es war fast, als ob seine Gedanken sie aus leerer Luft erscheinen lassen hatte. Harry ging mit fahrigen Schritten zu ihnen. Als sie ihn bemerkten, verhärteten sich ihre Augen und Fleurs Mund spitzte sich missbilligend. Harry wurde kurz an seine Tante Petunia erinnert.

„Drachen", keuchte er. „Die erste Aufgabe ist, an einem Drachen vorbeizukommen. Einer für jeden von uns." Er bemerkte kaum ihre geschockten Blicke, gefolgt von ängstlichen, bevor er sich umdrehte und wegstolperte.

Er änderte seine Meinung darüber, das Schloss zu betreten. Er dachte nicht, dass er in dem Moment mehr Feindseligkeit aushalten würde. Stattdessen ging er zum dunklen See, unbesorgt über die Ausgangssperre. Als er näher kam, fing er an zu laufen; als ob er dadurch seiner Angst entkommen könnte. Er kam am See nach Luft schnappend an. Sein Keuchen wurde zu einem Brechreiz. Er fiel auf seine Knie und übergab sich hinter einem Stein nahe am Wasser. Es dauerte eine Weile, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Aber schließlich halfen die leisen Wellen des Wassers am Rand des Sees und die milde Luft, ihn zu beruhigen. Er wischte sich die Nässe aus dem Gesicht, ob Tränen oder Schweiß, wusste er nicht.

„Hör auf", sprach er sich streng zu. „Du willst ein Held sein, oder? Und doch läufst du beim ersten Test vor Angst davon! Du siehst Viktor, Fleur oder Cedric auch nicht hier, oder? Nein. Die haben auch Angst, aber die kommen zurecht."

„Ja", sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Aber sie sind drei Jahre älter und sie haben sich ausgesucht, in diesem Turnier zu sein."

„Aber ich bin derjenige, der als Retter prophezeit wurde", erinnerte er sich. „Wie soll ich Voldemort entgegentreten, wenn ich zu einem kriechenden Baby werde, sobald ich einen Drachen sehe? Habe was Stolz, man!"

Die Kälte des Bodens sank in seine Knochen. Widerwillig stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Er wandelte den Zauber, der sein Aussehen veränderte, so ab, dass Mark Twists Gesicht nicht geschwollen oder fleckig war. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand wusste, dass er besorgt gewesen war. Es war spät. Er kam nicht an vielen Schülern vorbei, und die, die er traf, ignorierte er.

Er traf auf Professor Moody, der ihn aufmerksam ansah. Harry fragte sich, ob der Professor erkennen konnte, dass er geweint hatte. „Alles okay, Twist?", fragte Moody freundlich.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry leise und machte sich daran, weiter zu gehen.

Moody legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Schülers, um ihn zu stoppen. „Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu helfen, Junge, wann immer Sie wollen. Warum kommen Sie nicht mit mir mit, und wir reden darüber, was Ihnen bevorsteht? Nichts ist jemals so Furcht erregend, wenn man seine Sorgen mit jemandem teilen kann."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Harry ruhig. Er war von seinen eigenen Schauspielfähigkeiten erstaunt. Innen drin fühlte er sich danach, zu schreien: „Helfen Sie mir!" Aber außen behielt er einen geraden Blick bei, und log: „Mir geht es gut. Aber ich bin müde. Ich gehe besser ins Bett." Und mit einem winzigen Schulterzucken entfernte er Moodys Hand und ging weiter den Gang entlang. Er wusste, dass Moodys Augen ihm folgten, bis er um die Ecke ging – vielleicht sogar danach.

Wie er sich wünschte, er könnte sich dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anvertrauen. Aber er konnte niemandem vertrauen.

--

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, beobachtete Harry die anderen Champions unauffällig. Wie kamen sie mit den Neuigkeiten zurecht, dass sie Drachen bekämpfen müssten? Zwar schienen sie ein wenig stiller und blasser als normaler, aber keiner von ihnen benahm sich anders, so weit Harry das erkennen konnte. „Sicher", dachte er ärgerlich, „Cedric hat wahrscheinlich eine Menge Zauber, die er benutzen kann. Fleur wird einfach ihr silbernes Haar zurückwerfen und den Drachen zu ihrem Liebessklaven machen. Und Krum wird wahrscheinlich einfach an dem Drachen vorbeifliegen."

Harry erstarrte. Warte! Das war eine gute Idee! _Er_ könnte auch am Drachen vorbeifliegen. Wäre das erlaubt? Könnte er einen Besen nehmen? Er würde Madam Hooch fragen müssen, ob er einen ihrer Schulbesen ausleihen könnte. Vielleicht könnte er ein paar von ihnen ausprobieren, um zu sehen, welcher am schnellsten war.

Ungeduldig, endlich anzufangen, stand er abrupt von Tisch auf und ließ das meiste seines Frühstücks unberührt. Er bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke, die er von den anderen Schülern und Lehrern bekam, nicht. Er verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, seine Flugkünste zu üben. Es war eine willkommene Pause von dem unnachgiebigen Stress, unter dem er gestanden hatte. Als Harry in die Luft stieg, fühlte er sich, als ob eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen wurde. Er wünschte sich, er könnte für immer fliegen.

Er blickte in die Entfernung, an den Hügeln, dem dunklen See, und dem Verbotenen Wald vorbei. Was würde er nicht dafür geben, einfach diesen Besen nehmen zu können und weiter zu fliegen. Er würde in eine Welt fliegen, wo sie noch nie von einem Trimagischen Turnier, Voldemort oder Harry Potter gehört hatten. Er würde dort ein neues Leben starten und eines Tages eine Frau und Kinder haben. Er würde jeden Tag zu einer Arbeit in einem Büro pendeln, wo jeder sich über den Chef beschwerte. Er würde das langweiligste Leben führen – es wäre wundervoll!

„Twist!" Aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen blickte Harry nach unten. Madam Hooch deutete ihm, nach unten zu kommen. Überrascht erkannte er, dass es spät geworden war. Er hatte das Mittagessen verpasst, und wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde er auch noch das Abendessen verpassen. Nicht, dass er damit ein zu großes Problem hatte. Er hasste es, die Große Halle zu betreten, und die Welle der Abneigung gegen ihn gerichtet zu spüren.

Er kehrte zur Erde zurück und dankte Madam Hooch, dass sie ihn die Schulbesen benutzen lassen hatte. Er fragte, ob er einen für Dienstag reservieren könnte, dem Tag der ersten Aufgabe. Sie versicherte ihm, dass das in Ordnung ginge; sie sah neugierig aus, fragte aber keine Fragen.

Harrys Schritte wurden langsamer, als er der Großen Halle näher kam. Nach der Freude des Fliegens konnte er es nicht ertragen, sich seinen Klassenkameraden entgegenzustellen, und das bekannte Zusammenziehen in seinem Magen zu spüren. Aber er wurde langsam hungrig. Er hatte sehr wenig beim Frühstück gegessen, und überhaupt kein Mittagessen. Er erinnerte sich vage, dass Fred und George einmal erwähnt hatten, wie man die Küche betrat, also entschied er sich, sein Glück stattdessen mit den Hauselfen zu versuchen.

Harry vermied es, in die Augen der anderen zu sehen, als er in den Gängen an ihnen vorbeiging. Von Zeit zu Zeit sah er das Leuchten von einem Anstecker mit „Twist Stinkt" darauf. Die Gänge wurden immer verlassener, als er sich dem Eingang zur Küche näherte. Er erinnerte sich an die Anweisungen der Zwillinge und kitzelte eine Birne in dem Bild einer großen Obstschüssel. Sie kicherte und verwandelte sich in einen Türgriff. Harry drückte den Griff hinunter und trat langsam ein.

Dutzende von Hauselfen eilten umher und bereiteten die Abendmahlzeit vor. Harry sah erstaunt um sich. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie ausgedehnt die Küche war. Ein riesiger Kamin nahm fast eine ganze Wand ein. Töpfe und Pfannen hingen überall. Vier lange Holztische, platziert genau unter den vier Haustischen darüber, in der Großen Halle, waren hoch mit Essen bestapelt, dass darauf wartete, durch die Decke zu ihren Zwillingstischen darüber geschickt zu werden. Das Brummen von Aktivität füllte den Raum.

Harry begann, aus dem Raum herauszugehen. Er war gerade so beschäftigt, er hatte kein Recht, die Elfen zu stören. Aber bevor er gehen konnte, hörte er eine bekannte hohe Stimme seinen Namen rufen. „Mark Twist! Sir!"

Und, zu seiner Überraschung, da war Dobby! Der Elf, der seltsam in nicht zueinander passender, aber sauberer Kleidung, strahlte ihn an. Harry erkannte, wie sehr er es vermisste, dass Leute ihn mit Wärme in den Augen ansahen. „Hi, Dobby. Was macht _du_ denn hier?"

„Dumbledore hat mich angestellt, Sir! Dobby ist ein freier Elf, und Dobby will jetzt bezahlt werden. Es war schwer, Arbeit zu finden, aber Dumbledore hat gesagt, Dobby kann hier arbeiten. Dobby kriegt eine Galleone die Woche und einen Tag frei im Monat!"

„Das hat Dumbledore angeboten?", fragte Harry missbilligend. Es klang nicht sehr fair.

„Nein, Sir. Dumbledore hat Dobby zehn Galleonen die Woche und freie Wochenenden angeboten. Dobby musste ihn runterhandeln. Dobby ist ein freier Elf, aber Dobby will nicht zu viel. Er mag Arbeit lieber. Dobby hat gehofft, Sie zu sehen, Sir. Dobby wollte ihnen wieder danken, dass Sie ihn befreit haben!"

„Oh, kein Problem, Dobby. Keiner verdient es, misshandelt zu werden. Ich _weiß_ das."

Dobby sah Harry aufmerksam an. „Ja", sagte er langsam, „Dobby denkt, dass Sie das _wirklich_ wissen, Sir." Es gab eine unangenehme Stille.

„Aber warum sind Sie hier, Sir?", fragte Dobby schließlich.

„Ich kann zu einer anderen Zeit wieder kommen. Ich wusste nicht, wie beschäftigt es hier zur Abendessenzeit sein würde. Ich hab bloß Hunger und ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte hier vielleicht ein wenig zu essen bekommen. Ich… ich wollte heute Abend nicht in der Großen Halle essen."

Dobby beäugte ihn wissen, und Harry fragte sich, ob die Hauselfen über die vier Champions Bescheid wussten. Wahrscheinlich. Aber Dobby zumindest schien ihm das nicht vor zu halten.

„Dobby wäre geehrt, Ihnen Essen zu bringen, Sir. Bitte Warten Sie hier einen Moment. Dobby wird sofort zurück sein."

Und nur kurze Zeit später drückte Dobby ein großes Sandwich in Harrys Hände und gab ihm eine Tasche voll von Nachtisch für danach.

„Danke, Dobby. Ich schätze das sehr", sagte Harry dankbar.

„Immer, Sir. Mark Twist ist hier immer willkommen. Sie sind ein großer Freund der Hauselfen."

Harry lächelte und schluckte schwer. Nach dem ganzen Hass, der neulich auf ihn gerichtet war, war es herzerwärmend, den Blick der Verehrung auf Dobbys Gesicht zu sehen. Harry ging schnell aus dem Raum, bevor er sich lächerlich machte, indem er weinte. „Ich werde noch zu einer Gießkanne, wenn ich nicht aufpasse", dachte er. „Ein einfaches Danke von Dobby, und ich bin kurz davor, loszuheulen. Erbärmlich."

Aber Harrys Laune besserte sich erheblich, nachdem er Dobby gesehen hatte. Er konnte den weiteren Spott der anderen Schüler in den nächsten Tagen ignorieren, indem er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ihn eines Tages mit Verehrung ansehen würden, wie Dobby.

Jetzt, da er sich etwas besser fühlte, änderte Harry seine Angehensweise, wie er mit seinen Widersachern umging. Wann immer jemand ihn beleidigte, würde Harry dem Schüler direkt in die Augen sehen, Kinn angehoben, mit einem ruhigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er würde kein Wort sagen, aber im Stillen seinen Leitsatz wiederholen: „Ich bin ein Held – dein Held. Eines Tages wird es dir Leid tun, dass du mich so behandelt hast." Die meisten Schüler fanden Harry Verhalten erschreckend, und der Junge bemerkte ein Nachlassen in der Anzahl von Beleidigungen, die ihm zukamen.

Draco Malfoy war wie immer eine Ausnahme. Als Harry ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah, nachdem Draco seinen Anstecker mit „Twist Stinkt" leuchten lassen hatte, hatte Draco ihn herausgefordert: „Was ist los, Twist? Hast du was zu sagen?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry ruhig. „Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen."

Draco war erzürnt, dass er so gleichgültig abgewiesen wurde. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, zuzugucken, wenn du dich zum Deppen machst, Twist. Was auch immer die erste Aufgabe ist, die anderen Champions werden dich im Staub kriechen lassen – wo du hingehörst!"

Harry weigerte sich, zu antworten, starrte Draco aber weiterhin ruhig an. So aus der Fassung gebracht, tat der andere Junge so, als hätte Pansy Parkinson ihn herbei gewunken, und ging davon. Harry bemerkte, dass Professor Moody ihn beobachtete. Um weiteren Versuchen seines Lehrers, mit ihm zu sprechen, vorzubeugen, zog er sich schnell zurück.

Der Tag der ersten Aufgabe dämmerte hell und klar. Harry wachte sofort hellwach auf, erinnerte sich aber nicht gleich daran, warum er diese vage Furcht verspürte. Als die Erinnerung zu ihm zurückkam, spürte er sein Blut in seinen Adern erfrieren und seine Knochen sich auflösten. Er wartete, bis seine Mitbewohner den Raum verlassen hatten, bevor er aus dem Bett kletterte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn zittern sahen.

Mit dem Entschluss, dass er sich beruhigen musste, übersprang Harry das Frühstück, um wieder am dunklen See zu sitzen. Er fragte sich, ob er jemals wieder bei diesem See sitzen würde. Vielleicht würde dieser Tag sein letzter sein. Vielleicht würde der Drache es schaffen, ihn zu töten. „Nein!", sagte er wütend und rappelte sich auf. „Ich werde heute nicht sterben. Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich überhaupt Angst habe. Ich muss Voldemort töten. Wer auch immer meinen Namen in den Kelch getan hat, hat falsch gedacht, wenn er glaubt, dass mich irgendwas aufhalten wird. Ich _werde_ Voldemort töten – es ist mein _Schicksal_!"

Und, nachdem er seine Wut als Brennstoff für seinen Mut genutzt hatte, machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Stadion, wo die erste Aufgabe abgehalten werden würde. Er schweifte kurz ab, um den Besen, den er benutzen wollte, aus der Schulbesenkammer zu nehmen, und lehnte ihn außen dagegen. Er hoffte, dass er seinem Kommando gehorchen würde, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. Nachdem er ihn ein letztes Mal getätschelt hatte, betrat er das Zelt, in dem die Champions darauf warten sollten, dass die erste Aufgabe begann. Die anderen Champions waren schon da.

Ludo Bagman rief die Champions zusammen und erklärte, dass sie alle ein goldenes Ei zurückholen sollten, dass in ein von einem Drachen beschütztes Nest gelegt worden war. Jeder Champion griff in eine Tasche und zog ein Modell des Drachen heraus, dem er oder sie entgegentreten würde. Jedes Modell besaß eine Nummer, die anzeigte, in welcher Reihenfolge sie dran wären. Harry würde der letzte sein, gegen den Ungarischen Stachelbuckel, den angriffslustigsten der Drachen. Er wusste, dass ihn jeder im Zelt aufmerksam beobachtete, um zu sehen, ob er es schon bereute, seinen Namen in den Kelch getan zu haben. Er gab sich Mühe, dass sein Gesicht einen gleichgültigen Ausdruck beibehielt. Er würde ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben, zu sehen, dass er Angst hatte.

Auf seine Nummer zu warten gehörte zu den schwersten Dingen, die Harry je hatte tun müssen. Er konnte nichts sehen, aber er konnte die Kommentare hören, als die anderen Champions ihren Drachen gegenüber traten. Harry fragte sich, ob er schreiend aus dem Zelt laufen würde, wenn er dran war.

Endlich hörte er den Pfiff, der signalisierte, dass es Zeit war. Das Signal traf ihn wie ein Schlag, obwohl er gerade die letzte Stunde damit verbracht hatte, auf diesen Moment zu warten. „Ich bin ein Held. Ich bin ein Held", wiederholte er im Stillen.

Langsam betrat er das Stadion. Die Menge war ein Verschwimmen von Farben. Da waren so viele Leute, und er war zu verängstigt, um irgendjemanden, den er kannte, zu erkennen. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob das Publikum buhte oder jubelte. Er war froh – er glaubte nicht, dass er in dem Moment mit Buhrufen zu Recht gekommen wäre.

Da, vor ihm, war der Ungarische Stachelbuckel. Er war riesig! Er öffnete seinen Mund zu einem Brüllen und stieß Feuer daraus. Harry war von der Anzahl messerscharfer Zähne wie gebannt – jeder einzelne so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Mann. Die Kreatur schwang ihren Schwanz und Harry bemerkte die Stacheln, die darauf hervortraten. Mit trockenem Mund und stark schwitzenden Händen hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und sagte in einer schwankenden Stimme: „Accio Schulbesen!"

Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Wartens, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, kam der Besen durch die Luft gesaust, um vor ihm zu schweben. Er musste seine Handflächen an seinem Umhang abwischen, damit sie trocken genug waren, den Schulbesen zu fassen. Dann stieß er sich mit einem Tritt ab.

Fast augenblicklich fühlte Harry den bekannten Nervenkitzel, den ihm Fliegen immer bescherte. Er konnte es schaffen! Er konnte das! Er musste den Drachen nur dazu bringen, zu Seite zu gehen, und er würde das Ei schnappen können. Vorsichtig manövrierte er die Kreatur mit einer Reihe von komplizierten Sturzflügen und Ausweichmanövern von dem Nest weg, und konnte den Drachen so von dem Ei weglocken. In einer überraschend kurzen Zeit brachte Harry seinen Besen in einen steilen Fall, zog im letztmöglichen Moment hoch, um am Nest vorbeizurauschen und das Ei zu fangen. Sobald er sicher war, dass er aus der Reichweite des Drachen verschwunden war, landete er leicht und hielt das Ei hoch, so dass es alle sehen konnte.

Er konnte nicht anders, als vor Erleichterung breit zu grinsen. Und jetzt, da der Schalter in seinem Hirn wieder Ton durchließ, realisierte er, dass er Jubel hörte. Auch wenn alle dachten, dass er seinen Namen in den Kelch getan hatte, waren sie beeindruckt. Er hörte, wie Bagman, der kommentierte, sagte: „Große Güte, der Junge kann fliegen! Haben Sie das gesehen, Mr. Krum? Was für eine Performance!"

Professor McGonagall, die gekommen war, um ihn abzufangen, als er vom Besen stieg, sagte gerade: „Das war ausgezeichnet, Twist!" Und dann brach aus ihr hervor, als ob sie nicht anders könnte: „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich das mit dem Quidditchteam der Gryffindors nicht noch einmal überlegen?"

Harry lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah sich im überfüllten Stadion um, gefüllt mir jubelnden Menschen. Das ist es!, dachte er ausgelassen. Das ist es, wie es sein wird, wenn ich Voldemort endlich besiege. Nur wird es dann noch besser sein! Sie werden für mich jubeln, und alle werden mich lieben. Das ist es, wo ich sein soll!

Der Jubel brach ab, als die Punkte der Richter verlesen wurden. Harry hatte die zweitbeste Punktzahl erreicht; es hätte ihn nicht gekümmert, wenn er letzter gewesen wäre. Er war einfach so glücklich, dass es vorbei war.

Und das Beste war, dass Ron und Hermine wieder seine Freunde waren. Hermine kam auf ihn zu gerannt und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Oh, Mark! Du hättest getötet werden können!"

Ron war dicht hinter ihr, sein Gesicht bleich. „Das war verdammt cool, Kumpel!", hauchte er. „Ich denke, dass du verrückt warst, deinen Namen in den Kelch zu tun, aber vielleicht hast du echt eine Chance, zu gewinnen. Ich… Ich werde dich anfeuern!"

Harry wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er hatte seine Freunde so sehr vermisst, er wollte nicht mehr mit ihnen kämpfen. Es war offensichtlich, dass zumindest Ron ihm nicht glauben würde, dass er seinen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan hatte. Aber wenigstens war er deswegen nicht mehr wütend. Ron war scheinbar bereit, Freunde zu sein, auch wenn er dachte, dass Harry ihn belogen hatte.

Hermine hatte ihren Freund fertig umarmt und trat zurück. „Es tut uns Leid, dass wir nicht für dich da waren, Mark. Wir waren wütend auf dich, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Wir wollen nur, dass du das hier in einem Stück durchstehst!"

Ron fügte hinzu: „Nein. Ich will, dass er gewinnt!", und lächelte Harry an. Dieser begriff, dass das meiste war, was er als Entschuldigung bekommen würde.

Er schluckte seine Enttäuschung, dass sie immer noch glaubten, er wäre ein Lügner, herunter, und lächelte zurück und sagte: „Hierbei bin ich Hermines Meinung. Ich will hier nur lebend rauskommen!"

Ron klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und Hermine umarmte ihn noch mal. Es fühlte sich so gut an, seine Freunde zurückzuhaben.

Harry zeigte demjenigen, der seinen Namen _wirklich_ in den Kelch getan hatte, geistig einen Finger. „Hah!", dachte er siegesgewiss. „Ich hab die erste Aufgabe geschafft. Du hast mich nicht umgebracht oder bloßgestellt, wenn das dein Plan war."

Gott sei Dank fand die zweite Aufgabe nicht vor Februar statt!

_1__ Im Englischen „Twist-ed Triwizard Tournament". Der ganze schöne Wortwitz ging verloren. :'(_

_Ü/N: Tut mir Leid, dass es wieder mal so eine lange Pause gab! Diesmal noch nicht mal nur meine Schuld – ich kam recht lange nicht mal an den Pc, so dass ich leider auch nicht vorschreiben konnte, wie wenns nur das Inet gewesen wäre. Über mich wurde ein böses Computerverbot verhängt. Wies nun mal geht im Leben. (Dafür hab ich mich jetzt beeilt. Hoffentlich hat die Quali nicht allzu sehr darunter gelitten. ")_

_Hoffe, das Kapitel hat trotzdem gefallen! )_


	17. Viertes Schuljahr, Die Zweite Aufgabe

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**Kapitel Siebzehn – Viertes Schuljahr; Die Zweite Aufgabe**

Nach Harry Erfolg in der ersten Aufgabe verhielten sich die anderen Schüler etwas wärmer ihm gegenüber. Sicher, es gab ein paar, wie Draco Malfoy, die weiter ihre Anstecker mit dem Aufdruck „Twist Stinkt" leuchten ließen, wenn sie an ihm vorbeikamen. Aber viele waren nicht mehr allzu feindlich. Und ein paar fingen sogar wieder an, freundlich zu sein. Die Lehrer waren auch nicht mehr so herausfordernd. Harry war überaus dankbar.

Da er sich selbstsicherer fühlte, entschied er sich, Dumbledore seine Identität nicht preiszugeben. Er würde seine Maskerade fortführen und hoffen, dass er das Schlimmste hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er konnte seine Meinung immer noch ändern, wenn sich die Situation verschlimmern sollte, begründete er seine Entscheidung.

Ein paar Wochen nach der ersten Aufgabe bat Professor McGonagall Harry, nach dem Unterricht dazubleiben, woraufhin sie erklärte, dass von den Champions erwartet wurde, dass sie Partner auswählten, mit denen sie den Tanz beim Weihnachtsball eröffnen würden. Harry war entsetzt. Er konnte nicht tanzen. Und, noch schlimmer, wer würde mit ihm zum Ball gehen?

Beim Mittagessen spähte Harry zu Cho Chang hinüber. Konnte er den Mut zusammenkratzen, sie zu fragen? Aber in dem Moment sah sie auf und bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete. Harry lächelte sie versuchsweise an, aber sie lächelte nicht zurück. Sie drehte sich weg, um mit einem der Schüler aus Beauxbatons zu sprechen, der neben ihr saß.

Harry spürte ein schrecklich leeres Gefühl im Magen. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu und schob seinen Teller weg.

„Bist du schon fertig?", fragte Ginny, die ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß. „Du hast kaum was gegessen."

„Ich hab nicht so viel Hunger", meinte Harry.

„Geht's dir gut?"

Harry blickte Ginny an und nickte. „Wenigstens Ginny hasst mich nicht", dachte er. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie fragen, ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht."

Bevor er sich herausreden konnte, stellte er die Frage: „Ginny. Würdest du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sah überrascht aus. Sie zögerte einen Moment, in dem Harry tausend Tode starb, bevor sie antwortete: „Sicher, Mark. Ich würde gern mit dir hingehen. Danke, dass du gefragt hast."

Harry stieß den Atem aus, von dem er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. „Das ist großartig! Danke", sagte er. Was für eine Erleichterung!

Das Gerücht, dass Mark Twist mit Ginny Weasley zum Weihnachtsball ging, sprach sich schnell herum. Draco Malfoy fing sie ab, als sie die Große Halle verließen. „Wieselin! Wie konntest du so tief sinken? Ich weiß, dass dein Bruder mit dem lügenden, betrügenden Schlammblut befreundet ist, aber wie kannst du mit ihm zum Ball gehen?"

„Behalt deine Meinung für dich, Malfoy!", fauchte Ginny. „Mark ist sehr mutig und ich bin froh, dass ich mit ihm dahin gehen kann.

Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um noch mehr zu sagen, aber Harry trat vor. In einem starken, gefassten Ton sagte er: „Das ist genug! Beleidige Ginny nicht noch mal. Ich warne dich."

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du bedrohst mich? Du glaubst, nur weil du ein Trimagischer Champion bist, hast du hier was zu sagen? Du machst mir keine Angst, Twist. Du bist nur ein Angeber."

Harry kämpfte um seine Ruhe. „Ich bedrohe dich nicht. Ich sag's dir nur. Lass Ginny in Ruhe. Ich werd es dir nicht noch mal sagen."

„Widerliches Schlammblut!", gab Draco von sich, drehte sich aber um und ging aus der Großen Halle.

„Danke, Mark", meinte Ginny lächelnd und berührte leicht Harrys Arm.

Harry drehte sich ohne Lächeln im Gesicht zu ihr um. „Es tut mir Leid, Ginny. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich hätte dich nicht fragen sollen, mit mir zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen."

„Warum nicht", fragte sie verletzt.

„Du magst es vielleicht nicht mitgekriegt haben", sagte Harry sarkastisch, „dass ich zurzeit nicht die beliebteste Person in Hogwarts bin. Malfoy wird nicht der einzige sein, der denkt, dass du… dich mit dem Feind verbrüderst."

„Es ist mir egal, was Malfoy oder sonst jemand sagt. Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, Mark. Ich bin stolz, mit dir zum Ball zu gehen."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja. Du hast mich gefragt, und ich habe ja gesagt. Es ist zu spät, deine Meinung zu ändern."

Harry lächelte zufrieden. „Ich will meine Meinung nicht ändern. Danke, Ginny."

Sie errötete.

--

Der Weihnachtsball verging größtenteils ereignislos. Ron ging schließlich mit Padma Patil zum Ball. Er hatte überlegt, mit Hermine zu gehen, aber er hatte bis zur letzten Minute gewartet. Zu seiner Überraschung lehnte sie ab, weil sie schon versprochen hatte, mit jemand anderem zu gehen. Ron war mehr als wütend, als Hermine den Ball an Viktor Krums Arm betrat.

Harry versuchte, seinen streitenden Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Stattdessen verbrachte er einen großen Teil des Balls damit, mit Ginny zu tanzen, oder einfach leise zu sitzen und mit ihr oder ihren anderen Freunden zu plaudern. Er bemerkte ein paar wütende Blicke in ihre Richtung, aber niemand sagte irgendetwas Beleidigendes. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst, von einem der vielen anwesenden Lehrer erwischt zu werden. Harry kümmerte es nicht. Er war nur froh, dass er den Abend genießen konnte.

Sobald der Ball vorbei war, wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit den Vorbereitungen für die zweite Aufgabe zu. Er hasste es, über das Turnier nachzudenken, und hatte Wochen vorbeiziehen lassen, ohne an dem Hinweis im goldenen Ei zu arbeiten, dass er aus dem Drachennest gefischt hatte. Da er wusste, dass er es nicht länger hinausschieben konnte, verbrachte Harry Stunden damit, zu versuchen, dass schreckliche kreischende Geräusch zu entziffern, dass durch die Luft tönte, wenn er das Ei öffnete. Er versucht eine Vielzahl von Zaubern, aber nichts schien zu funktionieren.

Ein paar Wochen vor der zweiten Aufgabe, gerade als Harry anfing, panisch zu werden, hielt ihn Cedric eines Tages auf dem Weg zum Unterricht auf. Er dankte Harry, dass er ihn vor dem Drachen gewarnt hatte, und teilte ihm als Wiedergutmachung mit, sein Ei in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu nehmen. Harry verstand es nicht, war aber verzweifelt genug, alles zu versuchen. Also besuchte er in einer Nacht das Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer, wie Cedric vorgeschlagen hatte, als er erwartete, dass alle andern beim Abendessen sein würden.

Harry genoss es, eine Weile im Bad herumzuspielen. Es war eigentlich wie ein kleines Schwimmbecken, nut mit Seifenblasen. Er dachte, dass es wahrscheinlich gut war, dass er kein Vertrauensschüler war. Er würde seine ganze Zeit im Bad verbringen und weg schrumpeln. Nach einer langen Zeit erinnerte er sich an den Grund, warum er dort war, und nahm dass Ei aus der Seite des Bads, wo er es gelassen hatte. Er öffnete das Ei, aber das gleiche schreckliche Kreischen füllte den Raum.

„Ich würde ja versuchen, es _unters_ Wasser zu halten, wenn ich du wäre."

Es war die Maulende Myrte. Sie hatte Harry so überrascht, dass er das Ei fallen gelassen hatte, und es in einer großen Blase Seifenwasser verschluckt wurde. „Myrte! Ich bin nicht angezogen!"

„Ich habe meine Augen zugemacht, als du reingestiegen bist", meinte sie.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr glaubte. „Du bist mich seit _Ewigkeiten_ nicht mehr besuchen gekommen", beschwerte sie sich.

„Es tut mir Leid, Myrte. Ich wollte dich nicht ignorieren. Ich wollte nicht einfach in das Badezimmer reinplatzen, wenn du vielleicht nicht in der Stimmung für Gesellschaft bist. Und ich bin hier nicht sehr beliebt. Wenn du mich wirklich treffen willst, können wir vielleicht einen Termin ausmachen – aber jetzt ist's etwas unangenehm. Okay?"

Myrte lächelte. „Es wäre schön, Gesellschaft zu haben. Die meisten verbringen nicht gern Zeit mit einem Geist. Ich mag dich. Ich sag dir war, ich lass dich jetzt allein und lass dir was Privatsphäre. Mach das Ei unter dem Wasser auf und du wirst den Hinweis hören. Es ist ein Lied der Meerleute. Sie leben im dunklen see."

„Danke, Myrte!", rief Harry, als sie in ein Rohr verschwand. Er machte sich eine geistliche Notiz, eine Zeit zu setzen, in der er den Geist besuchen würde, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Ei zu. Wie vorgeschlagen tauchte er das Ei ins Wasser und das Kreischen wurde zu einem unheimlichen Gesang.

„Komm, such, wo unsere Stimmen klingen,

denn über dem Grund können wir nicht singen.

Und während du suchst, überlege jenes:

Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlich sehnest.

In einer Stunde musst du es finden

und es uns dann auch wieder entwinden.

Doch brauchst du länger, fehlt dir das Glück,

zu spät, 's ist fort und kommt nicht zurück." (1)

Der Hinweis schien anzudeuten, dass er eine Stunde lang unter Wasser bleiben müsste. Nun, dass sollte einfach genug zu bewerkstelligen sein. Dianthuskraut sollte dafür reichen, obwohl es wohl nicht so leicht zu finden war- Er würde es in der Winkelgasse bestellen müssen.

Während er über den Hinweis nachdachte, kehrte Harry langsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück. Es war eine Gewohnheit geworden, die Karte des Rumtreibers herauszunehmen, um zu überprüfen, wer durch die Gänge wanderte. Wenn möglich versuchte er, andere Schüler zu vermeiden. Als er in dieser Nach jedoch auf die Karte sah, blieb er ruckartig stehen. Warum war Bartemius Crouch in Professor Snapes Büro? Harry rief sich das ernste Gesicht des Leiters der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Warum besuchte er Snape?

Harry ging weiter zu seinen Räumen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er bei seiner Nachforschung über Mr. Crouch erfahren hatte, dass sein Sohn verurteilt und nach Askaban geschickt worden war, weil er ein Todesser war, und dort gestorben war. Crouch Senior hatte seinen eigenen Sohn enteignet. In den Berichten schien der ältere Mann so leidenschaftlich gegen die Dunklen Künste zu sein. Aber was, wenn er log? Was, wenn sein Sohn ein Todesser war, weil er deren Prinzipien von seinem Vater gelernt hatte? Harry erinnerte sich an die Ereignisse der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft diesen letzten Sommer. Mr. Crouch war ausschlaggebend bei der Organisation des Ereignisses gewesen, und es hatte in einem Marsch der Todesser und mit einem Dunklen Mal, das in den Himmel gezaubert worden war, geendet. War Crouch Senior in Wirklichkeit auch ein Todesser? Und war das der Grund, warum er Professor Snape besuchte, der auch ein bekannter Todesser war?

Harrys Narbe prickelte schmerzhaft, und erinnerte ihn an die wachsende Bedrohung. Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort stärker wurde, Harrys Name in den Feuerkelch getan worden war, und bekannte Todesser zusammenkamen. Er zitterte. Er konnte wirklich niemandem trauen. Sogar ein hochgestellter Ministeriumsbeamte war ein Verdächtiger.

--

Der Tag der zweiten Aufgabe war klar und kalt. Harry suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke in der Bibliothek, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis er sich auf den Weg zum dunklen See machen musste. Sein Magen war ein einziges Knäuel und er wollte keine Kommentare von den anderen Schülern hören. Er war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer wäre. Die Sticheleien von Schülern wie Draco, die versuchen würden, sein Selbstvertrauen zu zerstören, indem sie ihm vorhielten, dass er versagen würde, oder Aufmunterungsversuch von Freunden wie Ron, die ihm versichern würden, dass er gewinnen würde.

Als er die Zeit als richtig erachtete, ging er mit dem Rest der Schüle zum dunklen See. Er versuchte, seine Nervosität zu verstecken, indem er sein Gesicht ausdruckslos bleiben ließ. Er wusste nicht, dass er wieder einmal einen Eindruck von Hochmut und Arroganz vermittelte. Er wäre geschockt gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Draco, der ihn mit Abneigung anblickte, dachte, dass Harry ihn an seinen Vater erinnerte. Es erzürnte Draco, dass ein Muggelgeborener dieselbe hoheitsvolle Haltung einnehmen würde wie die vornehmsten Purblüter.

Harry kam an dem Ufer an, wo die anderen Champions und Richter warteten. Er bemerkte, dass Percy, Rons Bruder, da war. Er erinnerte sich nebelig daran, dass Percy für Barty Crouch arbeitete. Er sah sich um, konnte Mr. Crouch aber nicht sehen, und schätzte, dass Percy an seiner Statt hier war. Harry wunderte sich flüchtig, wo Mr. Crouch war.

Ludo Bagman erklärte die Regeln. „Champions, Sie haben eine Stunde, um das wiederzuholen, was euch weggenommen wurde. Eins… zwei… drei!" Er pfiff einmal, und das Jubeln der Zuschauer füllte die Luft. Der Lärm war gedämpft, weil die Menge in Sitze am anderen Ufer gepackt worden war, auf eine Tribüne, die da aufgestellt worden war, wo Monate zuvor die Drachenanlage gewesen war.

Harry zog seine Socken, Schuhe und Umhang aus, und stopfte sich Dianthuskraut in den Mund. Er ging in das eiskalte Wasser und fühlte innerhalb weniger Moment, wie das Dianthuskraut wirkte. Harry spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in jeder Seite seines Halses und erkannte, dass ihm Kiemen gewachsen waren. Nachdem er vollständig untergetaucht war, nahm er tief Luft und genoss das Gefühl, als der Sauerstoff seine Lungen füllte. Er begann, herumzuschwimmen, was von den Schwimmhäuten erleichtert wurde, die an seinen Händen und Füßen erschienen waren.

Die Stille des Wassers war unheimlich. Er schwamm eine lange Zeit, in der er Grindelohs mit Leichtigkeit auswich. Endlich, nach beinahe einer halben Stunde, hörte Harry die Meerleute singen und folgte ihren Stimmen zu ihrer Stimme. Als er das Dorf betrat, fand er eine Ansammlung von Meerleuten vor, die sich um vier Leute geschart hatten, die an eine Statue eines Meermenschen gebunden waren.

Harrys Mund viel vor Schock auf. Da waren Ron Hermine, Cho und ein kleines Mädchen, das große Ähnlichkeit mit Fleur Delacour hatte. Die Worte des Hinweises aus dem Ei fielen ihm wieder ein: _„Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlich sehnest."_ Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass das bedeutete, dass die Meerleute menschliche Geiseln genommen hatten. Und dann erinnerte Harry sich an mehr des Lieds, und sein Blut floss kalt in seinen Adern: _„Doch brauchst du länger, fehlt dir das Glück, zu spät, 's ist fort und kommt nicht zurück."_

Die Leute würden sterben, wenn die Champions sie nicht rechtzeitig zurückholen würden! Harry sah sich hektisch um. Wo waren die anderen Champion? Harry griff einen gezackten Stein und fing an, an den Seilen herumzuhacken, die Hermine fesselten. Die Meerleute zogen ihn zurück, und einer von ihnen sagte: „Du nimmst nur deine eigene Geisel."

„Auf keinen Fall", erwiderte Harry. „Ich lasse keinen von ihnen zurück!"

Bevor die Meerleute weiter diskutieren konnten, erschien Cedric. Er hatte den Kopfblasenzauber benutzt und sah wie ein seltsamer Taucher aus. Er schnitt Cho schnell mit einem Messer frei, dass er in seiner Tasche hatte. Dann verschwanden sie, als er sie hochzog.

Viktor Krum, der seinen Kopf in den eines Hais verwandelt hatte, erschien bald darauf. Er fing an, Hermines Seile mit seinen Haizähnen zu zerbeißen. Harry machte sich Sorgen, dass er Hermine wehtun würde, und drückte den Stein in Viktors Hand. Innerhalb weniger Moment hatte er den Stein benutzt um die Seile zu durchschneien und mit dem Mädchen in Sicherheit zu schwimmen.

Harry wartete darauf, dass Fleur ankam, aber die Zeit verging und die erschien nicht. Da er nervös wurde, nahm er den Stein und durchschnitt die Seile die Ron und das kleine Mädchen fesselten. Als die Meerleute versuchten, ihn aufzuhalten, zog er seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn drohend vor sich. Er hielt drei Finger hoch und senkte sie langsam, einen nach dem anderen. Als er den zweiten Finger herunternahm, zerstreuten sich die Meerleute.

Sowohl Ron als auch das Mädchen an die Oberfläche zu ziehen, war erschöpfend, Harry fühlte, wie seine Beine sich verkrampften, und seine Schultern wegen dem Gewicht, dass er trug, schmerzten.

Als er sich der Oberfläche näherte, verschwanden seine Schwimmhäute, und seine Kiemen sanken in seinen Hals zurück. Er konnte nicht mehr unter Wasser atmen. Er hielt seinen Atem an, fühlte sich aber langsam schwindlig. Gerade, als er dachte, dass er das keine Sekunde mehr aushalten würde, brach er durch die Wasseroberfläche. Er nahm einen langen, tiefen wiederbelebenden Atemzug. Die Luft, die seine Lungen füllte, fühlte sich so wundervoll an.

Ron und das kleine Mädchen öffneten die Augen. Das Mädchen sah verwirrt um sich und schien ängstlich. Ron lächelte Harry an und meinte: „Ich wusste, dass du mich rechtzeitig holen würdest." Als er das Mädchen bemerkte, fragte er: „Warum ist sie hier? Fleur sollte sie holen. Sie ist Fleurs Schwester."

„Fleur ist nicht aufgetaucht. Ich konnte sie nicht da lassen."

„Du hast das Lied nicht Ernst genommen, oder? Dumbledore hätte niemanden von uns ertrinken lassen! Ich hoffe, du hast da unten keine Zeit verschwendet, weil du den Helden spielen musstest."

Harry zuckte bei dem Wort „Held" zusammen. Insgeheim dachte er: „Aber das ist es, was ich bin. Ich bin der Held." Laut sagte er: „Ich habe das Lied Ernst genommen. Ich würde Dumbledore oder irgendjemand sonst in dieser verrückten Welt zutrauen, zu denken, dass es in Ordnung wäre, eine Geisel ertrinken zu lassen. Wie auch immer, komm schon. Hilf mir, zum Ufer zu kommen."

Ron schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf, dass Harry Zeit verschwendet hatte, um Fleurs Schwester zu retten. Aber er half Harry gehorsam damit, das kleine Mädchen zum Ufer zu ziehen. Fleur traf sie dort, beinahe hysterisch. „Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Lebt sie? 'at sie sisch wehgetan?"

Harry versuchte, zu sagen, dass es dem Mädchen gut ging, aber er war zu erschöpft, um zu sprechen.

Als sie das Ufer erreichten, zerrte Percy seinen Bruder aus dem Wasser („Lass mich, Percy, mir geht's gut!") und Fleur umarmte ihre Schwester fest. „Es waren die Grindelohs… sie 'aben misch angegriffen… oh, Gabrielle, isch dachte… isch dachte…" Plötzlich drehte sie sich zu Harry um und küsste ihn zweimal auf jede Wange. „Du 'ast sie gerettet. Obwohl sie nischt deine Geisel war. Danke!"

Harry errötete. Fleur drehte sich um und küsste auch Ron, und dankte ihm für seine Hilfe. Hermine sah sehr wütend aus.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf Ludo Bagman gezogen, dessen magisch verstärkte Stimme über den See schallte. „Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen. Meeroberhäuptin Murcus hat Professor Dumbledore berichtet, dass Mark Twist als erster die Geiseln erreicht hat, sich aber weigerte zu gehen, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass alle Geiseln in Sicherheit waren. Dumbledore beteuert, dass dies außerordentlichen moralischen Charakter zeigt. Mit dem im Hinterkopf, haben wir folgende Punkte vergeben. Fleur Delacour – fünfundzwanzig Punkte; Viktor Krum vierzig Punkte; Markt Twist fünfundvierzig Punkte; und Cedric Diggory siebenundvierzig Punkte."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben! Diese Punktzahlen, zusammen mit den Ergebnissen der ersten Aufgabe, ließen ihn zusammen mit Cedric auf dem ersten Platz stehen!

„Siehst du, Mark. Du warst doch nicht blöd – du hast moralischen Charakter gezeigt", applaudierte Ron.

„Die dritte und letzte Aufgabe wird am vierundzwanzigsten Juni bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit stattfinden. Den Champions wird genau einen Monat vorher bekanntgegeben, was auf sie zukommt. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung der Champions", endete Bagman.

Harry badete in dem Gefühl seiner gewaltigen Erleichterung. Es war vorbei und er hatte vier Monate, bis er sich um die nächste Aufgabe sorgen musste. Er lächelte, und drehte sich um, um Ron und Hermine zum Schloss zurück zu folgen. Aber dabei bemerkte er, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn ansah. Harry starrte herausfordernd zurück. Dumbledore weigerte sich, sich angegriffen zu fühlen, und lächelte und neigte ihm den Kopf zu, Anerkennung andeutend. Harry zögerte. Er vertraute dem Mann vielleicht nicht, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich auf der guten Seite des Direktors wünschte. Er erwiderte ein kleines Lächeln und nickte leicht zurück.

_1__ Hab ich vorher vergessen, das Lied der Meerleute und die Prophezeiungen und so sind den Büchern entnommen. Das Lied könnt ihr in Band 4 auf Seite 483 nachlesen. Falls es wen interessiert, hier die englische Version:_

„_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

_Ü/N: Puh. Das war's mal wieder. Mir fällt bei jedem Kapitel wieder neu auf, dass die Geschichte im Deutschen mehr Seiten einnimmt… Andersrum müsste ich weniger schreiben. :P Naja, egal._

_Ich wollte die Gelegenheit mal nutzen, den Reviewern zu danken, die sich weder eingeloggt noch eine E-mailadresse dagelassen haben. Den anderen natürlich auch, aber für die gibt es ja andere Möglichkeiten. )_

_Hoffe, das Kapitel war okay. Nächstes Mal gibt's dann endlich die dritte Aufgabe (jetzt bin ich selber aufgeregt xD)_


	18. Viertes Schuljahr, Die Dritte Aufgabe

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**Kapitel Achtzehn – Viertes Schuljahr; Die Dritte Aufgabe**

Harrys Mut, zu versuchen, alle Geiseln zu retten, gewann ihm die Akzeptanz der meisten Schüler. Sie vergaben ihm widerwillig dafür, dass er seinen Namen in den Kelch getan hatte, und behandelten den Jungen im Allgemeinen freundlich.

Die nächsten paar Monaten schienen eine willkommene Ruhe für Harry tz versprechen. Er hatte vor, viel Zeit damit zu verbringen, neue Zauber und Hexereien zu lernen, für den Fall, dass sie in der nächsten Aufgabe nützlich sein könnten. Aber er machte sich nicht besonders viel Sorgen. Die dritte Aufgab schien weit weg, und, was das Beste war, die war die letzte. Er musste nur noch diesen einen weiteren Tag schaffen, und dieses Turnier wäre endlich vorbei.

Leider wurde Harrys Gemütsruhe von einem unerwarteten Wiederaufleben des öffentlichen Interesses an dem Leben des vermissten Harry Potters gestört. Es fing mit einem Artikel an, der im Tagespropheten abgedruckt wurde, geschrieben von Harrys am wenigsten beliebten Journalistin, Rita Kimmkorn. Harry hatte gefrühstückt, als die Eulen mit der Morgenpost ankamen und Ausgaben des Tagespropheten zu den Schülern brachten, die ihn abonniert hatten. Hermine, die immer gern wusste, was in der Zaubererwelt los war, bekam wie immer auch eine Ausgabe.

Als sie die Zeitung öffnete, blickte Ron über ihre Schulter und, sobald er die Überschrift sah, sagte er laut: „Hey! Was ist das über Harry Potter?" Schüler in der Nähe sahen auf und Harry, der neben Ron saß, verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kürbissaft.

Da sie das Interesse aller sah, kam sie ihnen entgegen und begann, den Artikel laut vorzulesen:

**Harry Potters Tragische Kindheit Aufgedeckt**

Von Rita Kimmkorn

_Der Junge der lebt mag verloren gegangen sein, aber er wurde nicht vergessen. Ministeriumsbeamte behaupten, dass sie weiterhin geflissentlich nach Harry Potter suchen, der fast vier Jahre lang vermisst wird. Die Spur ist im Laufe der Zeit verwischt worden._

_Diese Reporterin hat getan, was jeder kompetente Ermittler vor Jahren hätte tun sollen: Ich bin zum Ort des Verbrechens zurückgekehrt, um nach Hinweisen zu suchen. „Welches Verbrechen?", fragen sie. Diese Reporterin kann nun exklusiv berichten, dass in der Tat ein schwerwiegendes Verbrechen verübt worden ist. Ein Verbrechen, dass das Ministerium zu verbergen gehofft hat. Ein Verbrechen gegen den Jungen, der von so vielen als das Leuchtfeuer gefeiert wird, das Licht in die Welt der Dunkelheit gebracht hat, die von Ihm-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf erschaffen wurde. Denn diese Reporterin hat erfahren, dass Harry Potter Opfer von Kindesmisshandlung wurde._

„Was!", rief Ron.

„Shhh!", machte Dean. „lies weiter, Hermine!"

_Ich sprach mit Harrys Tante Petunia, Schwester von Lily Potter. Ich wollte wissen, warum ein Junge von seinem Zuhause weglaufen würde und ob seine Familie eine Ahnung hatte, wo er sein könnte. Was ich erfuhr war in der Tat erschreckend. In ihren eigenen Worten gab Petunia Dursley zu: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo diese unnatürliche Brut hin ist. Und ich will es nicht wissen. Ich hab ich gesagt, er soll dieses Haus verlassen, und einfach von meiner Familie fernbleiben. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich vergessen wollte, dass er jemals existierte."_

_Ja, ihr Leser, Harry Potter ist nicht weggelaufen, wie zuvor angenommen wurde. Stattdessen wurde er mit zehn Jahren aus seinem Zuhause geworfen. So erschreckend das auch ist, der Grund dafür wird es noch mehr sein. Warum hat Petunia Dursley, die eigentliche Beschützerin ihres verwaisten Neffen, dem jungen Harry den Rücken gewandt? Weil, so gibt Petunia zu, sie endlich erkannt hatte, dass Harry magische Fähigkeiten besitzt. „Als der Junge auf das Schuldacht appariert ist, konnte ich mich nicht mehr vor der Wahrheit verschließen. Wir haben jahrelang versucht, es aus ihm rauszuprügeln, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Er war eine dieser scheußlichen Kreaturen – ein Zauberer!"_

Zorn füllte die Luft. „Blödes Ekel!", „Sceiß Sclampe!", waren unter den Flüchen, die die Schüler um sich warfen. Als Hermine vorlas, scharten sich immer mehr Schüler um sie herum, um zuzuhören. Harry sah, dass sich ähnliche Trauben von Schülern alle paar Metern an dem Tisch der Gryffindors und den anderen Tischen um die Abonnenten des Tagespropheten geschart hatten, die den Artikel auch laut vorlasen. Harry, der eine Serviette benutzte, um den verschütteten Kürbissaft aufzuwischen, versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu verstecken. Ihm war schlecht und er wusste nicht warum.

„Lies weiter, Hermine", drängte Ginny.

_Was meinte sie, dass sie versucht hatten, ‚es aus ihm rauszuprügeln'? Leser, seid auf Neuigkeiten gefasst, die alle außer die mit den kältesten Herzen aus der Fassung bringen werden. Falls sie diesen Artikel jungen Kindern vorlesen, wollen sie ihre Ohren jetzt vielleicht zuhalten._

_Petunia stellte mich ihrem Mann, Vernon vor – einem großen, hässlichen Mann, mit demselben Hass auf Zauberer wie Harrys Tante. Vernon gab an, wie er Harry jahrelang geschlagen hatte. „Mindestens einmal die Woche, häufig öfters, würde ich dem Jungen zeigen müssen, wo sein Platz war. Ich hab nicht aufgehört, bis meine Hand wehtat. Ich habe meine Pflicht dem Kind gegenüber getan – und niemand kann sagen, dass ich es nicht versucht hab. Und wie oft haben wir ihn ohne Essen in seinen Schrank gesperrt, Petunia? Unzählbare Male. Aber nichts davon half. Er hat trotzdem das Haar seines Lehrers blau gefärbt._

_In seinen Schrank sperren? Ja, das ist, was er sagte, und das ist, was er meinte. Harry Potter hat seine Kindheit in einem Schrank gelebt, liebe Leser. In diesem normalen Muggelhaus, fleckenlos sauber, hatte der leibliche Sohn der Dursleys zwei Zimmer – eins nur für seine kaputten Spielsachen. Aber Harry wurde gezwungen, in einem Kleiderschrank zu leben, der nicht mal einem Hauselfen zumutbar ist. (S. Seitenspalte für ein Bild von Harrys Schlafzimmer.)_

_Warum zog dieser Hasser aller magischen Dinge den goldenen Jungen der Zaubererwelt groß? Wie konnte niemand gewusst haben, dass Harry fast 10 Jahre lang misshandelt wurde? Jahre, in denen er sich gefragt haben musste, warum niemand kam, um ihn zu retten, wie er uns vor Ihm-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf gerettet at. Das Ministerium sollte sich schämen!_

_Leider konnten die Dursleys uns keine Einsicht verschaffen, wo der junge Harry hingegangen sein könnte, nachdem er von seinen Missbrauchern so skrupellos vor die Tür gesetzt wurde. Wo immer er auch ist, wir können nur hoffen und beten, dass er jetzt sicherer ist, als er bei seinen Verwandten gewesen war._

Hermine legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, und dann fingen alle, die ihr zugehört hatten, auf einmal an zu reden, außer Harry, der schwieg.

„Könnt ihr das glauben?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Was hat das Ministerium gedacht, dass sie nicht nach ihm gesehen haben?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich hoffe er geht ihm gut, wo er auch ist", meinte Ginny.

„Mein Vater schnauzt mich auch manchmal an", sagte Seamus, „aber der ist 'ne Miezekatze im Vergleich zu diesem Vernon Dursley Typen."

„Da bin ich doch fast froh, keinen Vater zu haben", gab Dean seine Meinung kund.

Harry wollte auch an dem Gespräch teilnehmen, damit sein Schweigen nicht auffiel. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich auf seine Stimme verlassen konnte.

Die Erinnerungen an seine Jahre mit den Dursleys strömten auf ihn ein. Er erinnerte sich mit einem üblen Gefühl in der Magengegend daran, wie er jede Nacht ängstlich gewartet hatte, ob Vernon gut gelaunt von der Arbeit zurückkam oder nicht. Wenn der Tag schlecht gelaufen war, wusste Harry, dass Vernon wahrscheinlich irgendeine Ausrede finden würde, ihn zu schlagen. Er hasste die Erinnerung daran, wie wenig Kontrolle er über sein Leben gehabt hatte. Es war egal, was er tat; wenn Vernon einen Fehler bei ihm finden wollte, würde er das auch. Wenn Harry im Raum war, warum war er nicht in seinem Schrank und verbarg sein Gesicht von normalen Leuten? Wenn Harry versuchte, leise in seinem Schrank zu verharren, benahm er sich unnormal und musste auch dafür bestraft werden.

Harry vermied es, an das Photo vom Schrank, der in Privet Drive Nummer 4 sein Zimmer gewesen war, zu gucken. Ron starrte es gebannt an. „Ich dachte, mein Zimmer wäre klein", hauchte der Rotschopf verwundert. „Ich wird mich nie wieder über den Fuchsbau beschweren!"

„Diese Neuigkeiten sind nicht gut für das Ministerium", sagte Fred.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Dean.

„Nachdem alle zuerst erfahren hatten, dass Harry Potter vermisst wird, wurde das Ministerium mit Heulern und Leuten überflutet, die wollten, dass Köpfe rollen. Die Neuigkeit, dass Harry jahrelang misshandelt wurde, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas davon wusste…", begann George.

„Dazu kommt noch das Fiasko mit Andrew Danirson, dass der sich als Harry Potter ausgegeben hat und es fast ein Jahr gedauert hat, bevor es irgendjemand raus bekam." Fred schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Der eigentliche Grund, warum sie das Trimagische Turnier dieses Jahr abhalten wollten, war, um alle von der Sache mit Danirson abzulenken", fuhr Ron fort.

„Was?!" Endlich wurde Harry aus seiner Betäubung gerissen.

Ron nickte. „Jep. Dad hat es uns erzählt, als wir über Weihnachten zuhause waren. Das Ministerium hat so viel Ärger damit gehabt, dass sie nicht erkannt hatten, dass Danirson ein Schwindler war, und sie fast ein Jahr nicht nach Potter gesucht hatten, dass sie sich entschieden haben, irgendwas für die Öffentlichkeit tun zu müssen. Sie haben eine PR Firma beauftragt, und die hat vorgeschlagen, das Trimagische Turnier zurückzubringen.

Hermine stellte weise fest: „Ich dachte mir schon, dass das Timing seltsam verdächtig war. Schließlich hat das Trimagische Turnier schon seid Jahrhunderten nicht mehr Statt gefunden."

Harry spähte zum Lehrertisch hoch. Dumbledore war nicht da, aber eine Anzahl der anderen Lehrer saßen dort, das Frühstück vergessen, mit dem Tagepropheten vor ihnen ausgebreitet. Überall sah Harry Leute mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und geschürzten Lippen. Wo war Dumbledore? In seinem Büro, mit dem Ministerium über Schadenskontrolle am reden?

Fred fuhr fort: „Diese Neuigkeiten kommen zu einem sehr schlechten Zeitpunkt für das Ministerium. Sie haben schon eine Menge Probleme, weil sie Bertha Jorkins nicht finden."

„Wer ist Bertha Jorkins?", fragten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Sie ist eine Hexe, die im Ministerium arbeitet. Sie ist in den Sommerferien nach Albanien gereist und seitdem hat man nichts mehr von ihr gehört."

George sagte abfällig: „Bleibt zu hoffen, dass das Ministerium mehr Glück dabei hat, sie zu finden, als es dabei gehabt hat, Harry Potter zu finden."

Fred nickte. „Es scheint schon, dass das Ministerium unfähig ist, nicht?"

Harry lächelte schwach. „Lass Percy nicht hören, dass du das gesagt hast!"

„Percy ist ein Trottel", stellte George sachlich fest.

„Was meint ihr, passiert jetzt?", wollte Hermine wissen und schüttelte die Zeitung in ihrer Hand ein wenig.

„Es wird auf jeden Fall ziemlich viele Anti-Muggel Ausrufe hervorrufen", warnte Ron.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry.

„Die Leute werden wütend darüber sein, was mit Harry passiert ist. Sie werden es an jemandem auslassen wollen. Sie werden wohl die Dursleys drankriegen wollen, aber ich schätze, dass das Ministerium das weiß und sie irgendwo für ihre eigene Sicherheit unterbringen wird. Danach werden sie allen Muggel dafür die Schuld geben, was die Dursleys getan haben."

„Das ist verrückt", sagte Harry. „Nicht alle Muggel sind wie die Dursleys."

„_Ich_ sag da ja gar nichts gegen", stellte Ron klar. „Ich sag nur, dass es 'nen Haufen Hexen und Zauberer da draußen gibt, die sich alle an den Muggeln im Allgemeinen für das rächen wollen, was die Dursleys Potter angetan haben."

Hermine nickte und sagte nachdenklich: „Die Anhänger von Du-Weiß-Schon-Wem werden das hier ausnutzen."

„Das ist bekloppt!", platzte Harry heraus. „Die Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem springen wahrscheinlich vor Schadenfreude auf und ab, dass Harry Potter von seinen Verwandten misshandelt wurde."

Fred grinste zynisch. „Ja. Aber sie werden so tun, als ob sie entsetzt sind und das hier", er tippte mit einem Finger gegen den Artikel im Tagespropheten, "benutzen, um alle gegen die Muggel aufzuhetzen."

„Was wird mit den Dursleys passieren?", frage Hermine. „Schließlich sollten sie nicht einfach so damit wegkommen, was sie Harry Potter angetan haben."

„Ich schätze, sie werden vors Gericht kommen", meinte George. „Aber das wird wohl geheim gehalten werde, oder das Ministerium wartet zumindest eine Weile."

„Was ist mit Dumbledore?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ron.

„Äh…" Harry räusperte sich. „Ich erinnere mich, dass du mal gesagt hast, Dumbledore hätte Harry Potter bei den Dursleys untergebracht."

Lee Jordan mischte sich in ihre Unterhaltung ein. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein paar Leute wütend auf ihn sein werden, weil sie denken, dass er mehr auf Harry hätte aufpassen sollen. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass der Tagesprophet berichtet hat, dass Dumbledore eigentlich einen Squib, der in der Nachbarschaft wohnt, damit beauftragt hat, ein Auge auf Potter zu haben, als er mit dieser Frage konfrontiert wurde. Keiner hat gewusst, dass sie ein bisschen verrückt geworden ist und nicht mal ihren eigenen Namen wusste, geschweige denn, was bei Potter vor sich ging."

Harry war überrascht, das zu hören. Ein Squib hatte in seiner Nähe gewohnt? Er fragte sich, wer das war.

Lee fuhr fort. „Auf jeden Fall war es nicht wirklich Dumbledores Aufgabe, auf Potter aufzupassen, oder? Es gab kein Testament, also ist Harry natürlich zu den nächsten lebenden Verwandten gekommen. Es ist eigentlich die Aufgabe des Ministeriums, sicher zu gehen, dass kein magisches Kind, ob nun von Zauberern oder Muggeln, misshandelt wird."

Ron änderte das Thema, um seinen abwesenden Helden zu bewundern. „Könnt ihr glauben, dass Harry mit 10 apparieren konnte? Cool, eh?"

„Das war nur unkontrollierte Magie", dachte Harry. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er laut gesprochen hatte, bis Fred ihm antwortete.

„Unkontrollierte Magie ist eine Sache, Mark. Apparieren eine andere. Man braucht eine Menge Konzentration, um zu apparieren. Harry Potter muss was ziemlich besonderes sein", stimmte dieser Ron zu.

Harry platzte bitter heraus: „Das hat ihn nicht davor geschützt, misshandelt zu werden."

Ron sah ihn überrascht an. „Mark, was meinst du, hätte er tun können? Er war nur ein Kind."

„Ja", fügte Hermine missbilligend hinzu. „Gib nicht dem Opfer die Schul, Mark."

Harry merkte, wie er errötete, und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Er war sich nicht sicher, bei wem er sich entschuldigte. Sich selbst? Er verließ den Frühstückstisch so schnell wie möglich, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er hoffte, dass dieses Aufheben um Harry Potter bald abklingen würde,

--

Wie Ron vorausgesagt hatte, gab es in den nächsten Wochen eine größere Menge an negativen Meinungen über Muggel. Fred meinte, dass sein Vater ihm erzählt hätte, dass es nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen war, seid Du-weißt-schon-wer an der Macht war und alle mit seinen Ideen über Reinblüter aufgehetzt hatte. Das Ministerium hatte viel zu tun, nach Harry Potter zu suchen, Beschwerden zu beantworten und zu versuchen, die Muggel in Großbritannien zu schützen, die ohne System von wütenden Zauberern angegriffen wurden.

Harry empfand das erneute Interesse in Harry Potter Nerven aufreibend. Er hasste es, mitten in einem Gespräch zu sein oder ein Buch zu lesen, und seinen wirklichen Namen zu hören. Es gab ihm ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Magen. Er fragte sich ständig, ob er seine Identität preisgeben sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendwelche Muggel wegen ihm zu Schaden kamen. Aber immer, wenn er sich fast entschlossen hatte, seine Verkleidung aufzugeben, entschied er sich um. Seine Narbe prickelte fast jeden Tag und schmerzte manchmal heftig, wodurch sie ihn daran erinnerte, dass Voldemort in der Ferne lauerte.

Eines Tages fiel Harry in Wahrsagen in eine halbe Trance, von der Hitze und der parfümierten Luft eingelullt. In diesem Zustand hatte er eine Vision von Voldemort, wie er Wurmschwanz auf die Art disziplinierte, die er bevorzugte: den Cruciatus. „Du hast Glück, Wurmschwanz. Sehr, sehr viel Glück. Dein Fehler hat nicht alles ruiniert. Er ist tot."

Harry war aufgewacht und hatte sich auf dem Boden wiedergefunden, wo er sich den Kopf hielt, da seine verborgene Narbe sich anfühlte, als ob heißes Eisen dagegen gepresst würde. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Mr. Twist?", fragte Professor Trelawney besorgt.

„Ja, Ma'am", keuchte Harry. „Nur eine Migräne. Ich… ich hab so was ab und zu. Kann ich in den Krankenflügel gehen?"

„Natürlich, mein Lieber."

Harry verabschiedete sich murmelnd von Ron und verließ den Klassenraum. Neugierige Augen folgten. Anstatt jedoch in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, kehrte er in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und legte sich aufs Bett. Er nahm tiefe, beruhigende Atemzüge. Nach einiger Zeit ließen seine Kopfschmerzen nach und er dachte über seine Vision nach. Er glaubte nicht, dass es jeglichen Zweifel gäbe. Voldemort plante auf jeden Fall etwas. Was? Und wer war tot?

Harry hatte keine Antworten. Aber die Vision von Voldemort und der gelegentliche stechende Schmerz in seiner Narbe hielten ihn davon ab, zu verraten, dass er Harry Potter war. Instinktiv fühlte er, dass es sein bester Schutz wäre, im Verborgenen zu bleiben. Allerdings verbrachte er endlose Stunden damit, Zauber nach Zauber zu lernen. Ron und seine anderen Freunde nahmen an, dass er das tat, um sich auf die letzte Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Aber Harry machte sich Tag und Nacht Sorgen um die Machtgewinnung des Dunklen Lords.

--

Am Tag der dritten Aufgabe übersprang Harry wieder das Mittagessen, da er sich aufgrund seiner Aufregung leicht schlecht fühlte. Er fand seine gewohnte ruhige Ecke in der Bibliothek, um zu versuchen, sich zu entspannen. Er wusste, dass die anderen Champions Zeit mit ihren Familien verbrachten, die eingeladen wurde, die letzte Aufgabe zu sehen. Harry hatte erklärt, dass seine Eltern die kranke Schwester seiner Mutter besuchten und nicht dabei sein können würden.

Er war sogar ein bisschen erleichtert, als es Zeit war, die anderen Champion vor dem großen Labyrinth zu treffen, dass als Vorbereitung für diese letzte Aufgabe dort angebracht worden war. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, mit dieser Aufgabe zu beginnen, so dass er nicht mehr so nervös wäre. Er hatte schon von den beiden vorherigen Aufgaben gelernt, dass das Warten, dass die Aufgabe anfing, der schwierigste Teil war. Sobald er der Gefahr, die auf ihn wartete, wirklich gegenüberstand, war er zu sehr auf sein bloßes Überleben konzentriert, als dass er Zeit hätte, sich Sorgen zu machen. Sowieso, je schneller er die Aufgabe geschafft hatte, umso besser. Das Turnier würde endlich vorbei sein.

Die Champions betraten das Labyrinth zu gestaffelten Zeitpunkten. Cedric und Harry starteten gemeinsam, da sie gleich viele Punkte hatten. Als Harry in das Labyrinth trat, schloss sich die riesige Hecke hinter ihm und schnitt ihn von den Zuschauern ab. Er war unheimlich, wie der Lärm von den hunderten Schülern und Lehrern, die zusahen, so völlig von der magischen Hecke ausgesperrt werden konnte. Harry und Cedric trennten sich bald, und der Junge schritt vorsichtig die Wege entlang, die von den Hecken geformt wurden, mit seinem Zauberstab vor sich. Er hatte einen schlauen Kompasszauber gelernt, der ihm half weiter nach Norden zu halten, zur Mitte des Labyrinths und dem Trimagischen Pokal, der dort wartete.

Harry war überrascht, dass die Gefahren im Labyrinth nicht schlimmer waren. Er traf auf einen Irrwicht, der als Dementor erschien, und einen seltsamen Nebel, der ihn kopfüber gedreht hatte, bis er sich gezwungen hatte, seinen Fuß zu lösen. Aber der Weg war auf seltsame Weise von Hindernissen befreit. Genau in dem Moment hörte Harry Fleur schreien. „Fleur!", rief er und lief in ihre Richtung. Nachdem er um eine Ecke gekommen war, fand er sich einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter. Fluchend wich er zurück, aber die Kreatur begann, auf ihn zuzukrabbeln und klickte drohend mit seinen Scheren. Harry zielte auf ihren Bauch, der, wie er wusste, einer der wenigen Stellen war, wo der schützende Panzer der Kreatur nicht hinreichte. „Impedimenta!", schrie er, und sie erstarrte. Harry lief weiter in die Richtung, aus der er Fleur das letzte Mal gehört hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er Cedric schreien, von einem Weg parallel zu seinem: „Was tust du da? Was zum Teufel machst du da?"

Und dann hörte Harry Krums Stimme: „Crucio!"

Harry zwang sich durch die Hecke, die ihn von Viktor und Cedric trennte. Viktor sah ihn, versuchte seltsamer Weise aber nicht, den jüngeren zu verfluchen. Stattdessen drehte er sich um, um wegzulaufen, und Harry rief: „Stupor!"

Viktor fiel und lag still auf dem Boden. Harry eilte zu Cedric und half ihm, aufzustehen. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja", brachte er schwach hervor. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Viktor das gemacht hat. Ich wette, Fleur hat er auch erwischt. Ich hab sie vorhin schreien hören."

„Ich dachte auch, dass er in Ordnung wäre. Ich hoffe, Fleur geht es gut." Und wieder einmal, dachte Harry, kannst du keinem vertrauen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf vor Unglauben und Abscheu und richtete seinen Zauberstab zum Himmel, um Funken zu sprühen, damit die Lehrer Viktors stillen Körper finden konnten.

„Tja… ich glaub, wir sollten besser weitergehen…", meinte Cedric, und die beiden Jungen trennten sich wieder.

Harry ging weiter und traf auf eine Sphinx, die ein Rätsel stellte, bevor sie ihn vorbeiließ. Das war lächerlich einfach, dachte Harry. Vor sich sah er den Trimagischen Pokal, der auf einer erhöhten Plattform stand. Er beeilte sich, dorthin zu kommen, aber aus einem Weg vor ihm kam Cedric. Cedric würde ihn zuerst erreichen.

Warte! Da, zu seiner linken, war eine gewaltige Spinne, die sehr schnell auf Cedric zukam. „Cedric! Pass auf – da links!", warnte Harry.

Cedric blickte um sich und sah die Spinne. Als er aus dem Weg sprang, stolperte er und verlor seinen Zauberstab. Harry versuchte, sie aufzuhalten, indem er „Stupor" und „Impedimenta" rief. Keiner der Zauber hatte eine Wirkung, außer, die Aufmerksamkeit der Spinne zu erregen, und die Kreatur bewegte sich von Cedric weg auf ihn zu. Er wurde in die Luft gehoben und die Spinne öffnete ihre Greifzangen. Harry war sich nebelig bewusst, dass Cedric auch „Stupor" rief, aber seine Zauber hatten nicht mehr Wirkung als Harrys. „Expelliarmus", schrie er verzweifelt. Es klappte – die Spinne ließ ihn los und er fiel vier Meter, wobei er ein Bein unter sich begrub.

Zusammen schrien er und Cedric „Stupor" und die beiden Flüche stoppten die Spinne endlich. Sie knickte ein und war still.

„Mark, geht es dir gut?", fragte Cedric.

Harry bemühte sich, zu stehen, und benutzte eine Hecke als Stütze. Sein Bein schmerzte fürchterlich. Er nickte zum Trimagischen Pokal, der auf seinem Stand glänzte. „Mach schon, Cedric. Nimm den Pokal. Er gehört dir."

Cedric blickte den Pokal sehnsüchtig an. „Nein. Du hast ihn verdient. Du warst derjenige, der mir von den Drachen erzählt an. Du hätten mehr Punkte bekommen sollen, dafür, dass du alle Geiseln retten wolltest. Ich hätte das tun sollen. Du hast mich gerade vor der Spinne gewarnt."

Harry wurde gereizt. Sein Bein schmerzte, als ob es brannte, und Cedric stand nur da und stritt sich darum, wer den Pokal nehmen sollte. „Nimm ihn einfach, Cedric. Du hast ihn dir verdient. Ich will ihn ja gar nicht."

Cedric sah Harry verwirrt an. „Was meinst du, du willst ihn nicht? Wenn du ihn nicht willst, warum hast du deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch getan?"

„Wie ich allen immer wieder gesagt habe, _habe_ ich meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan. Ich wollte nie in diesem Turnier antreten. Es war nichts als Stress und es hat mich in der Schule nicht gerade beliebt gemacht, da kann ich dir was erzählen."

Cedric lächelte und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Ich kann's nicht glauben. Du hast deinen Namen wirklich nicht in den Kelch getan?"

Nein. Wirklich nicht", sagte Harry, als ob er mit einem Kind sprechen würde.

Cedric fühlte sich nicht angegriffen. „Ich frage mich, wer das dann war."

„Ich auch", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

Cedric lachte. „Nun, auf jeden Fall hast du es bis hierhin geschafft, und du verdienst den Pokal."

Die Augen rollend schlug Harry schließlich vor: „Lass ihn uns zusammen nehmen. Wir teilen uns den ersten Platz."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Cedric, seine Stimme wieder voller Sehnsucht.

„Ja. Wir haben uns gegenseitig geholfen, oder nicht? Wir sind beide bis hierhin gekommen. Lass ihn gemeinsam nehmen."

Ein breites Grinsen teilte Cedrics Gesicht. „Einverstanden", sagte er. „Komm mit."

Er stützte Harry und half ihm, zur Säule mit dem Trimagischen Pokal zu kommen. Jeder hielt eine Hand über einen Henkel des Kelchs und Harry zählte: „Eins – zwei – drei –„

Die Jungen packten jeweils einen Griff. Sofort fühlte Harry ein Zerren an seinem Nabel und ein unwiderstehliches Ziehen in einen Strudel von Wind und Farbe. Seine Hand fühlte sich an, als ob sie an den Kelch geklebt wäre. Was war das? Ein unerwarteter Teil des Turniers? Es war wie eine Attraktion in einem Freizeitpark, in der die Leute herumgewirbelt worden, bis sie sich schwindlig und orientierungslos fühlte. Die Fahrt endete abrupt, als seine Füße auf den Boden schlugen. Er konnte seine Hand von dem Henkel des Kelches lösen. Er litt unter den Schmerzen seines Beins, und jetzt fühlte sich auch noch sein Kopf seltsam an.

Er sah zu Cedric auf und fragte träge: „Was war das?"

„Ein Portschlüssel", antwortete Cedric und sah den Kelch überrascht an. „Hat dir jemand gesagt, dass der Kelch ein Portschlüssel ist?"

„Was _ist_ ein Portschlüssel?", fragte Harry.

Während er sich umsah, erklärte der ältere Junge schnell. „Das ist ein gewöhnlicher Gegenstand, der verzaubert wird, als ein Transportmittel zu wirken. Er bringt dich, wohin auch immer du willst, wenn du den Zauber richtig anwendest. Alle Portschlüssel müssen beim Ministerium registriert sein. Aber, warum sollten sie uns hierhin schicken? Wo sind wir?"

Harry blickte auch um sich. Sie standen auf einem Friedhof. Da war ein Hügel zu ihrer Linken, mit einem wunderschönen alten Haus auf der Spitze. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab fest im Griff. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurden. „Da kommt jemand", warnte er Cedric.

Eine Gestalt mit einer Kapuze kam auf sie zu, die etwas trug, das wie ein Bündel von Fetzen aussah. Sie hielt etwas zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt, vor einem marmornen Grabstein. Plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, als ob sein Kopf in zwei gerissen wurde. Der Schmerz ließ ihn auf seine Knie fallen. Wie von weit weg hörte er eine kalte, hohe Stimme sagen: „_Töte den Überflüssigen._"

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein gleißender Strahl grünen Lichts erhellte die Nacht und Harry hörte ein dumpfes Aufprallen. Er würgte vor Schmerzen, der schlimmer wurde, bevor er langsam nachließ. Er öffnete seine schmerzenden Augen und sah Cedric, der auf dem Boden lag, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt. Er war tot.

Harry starrte geschockt in Cedrics leblose Augen. Nein!

Er merkte kaum, dass er weggezogen und gezwungen wurde, bei einem Grabstein zu stehen. Harry sah den Namen „Tom Riddle" im Licht des Zauberstabs, bevor er mit dem Rücken gegen den Grabstein geschubst wurde und Seile ihn an den kalten Marmor fesselten, und mit einem Stück Stoff zu Stille gezwungen wurde. Als die kapuzenbedeckte Gestalt sich von ihm wegdrehte, nachdem sie ihn festgebunden hatte, erkannte Harry Wurmschwanz.

Sein Geist war nebelig vor Terror. Wurmschwanz! Wenn Wurmschwanz hier war, war Voldemort in der Nähe? War er, Harry, von Voldemort gefangen genommen worden, nach seinen ganzen durchdachten Plänen, seine Identität zu verstecken? Obwohl er vor Furch keuchte, zwang er sich, sich zu konzentrieren und versucht zu sehen, was passierte. Als Wurmschwanz in sein begrenztes Sichtfeld kam und wieder verschwand, versuchte er zu erkennen, was der ältere Mann machte. Der Verräter schien einen Kessel vorzubereiten, den er mit Wasser füllte und ein Feuer darunter entfachte. Das Bündel wand sich auf dem Boden.

Voldemorts kalte Stimme verlangte: „Beeil dich!" Harry Herz klopfte. Voldemort war hier! Aber wo? Wo kam die Stimme her?

Wurmschwanz wickelte die Stofffetzen auf und enthüllte eine schuppige schlangenähnliche Kreatur, die schlimmer war als jegliches Monster, das Harrys Vorstellungskraft jemals in einem Alptraum heraufbeschworen hatte. Klein und entfernt menschlich, ihre roten Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit. Wurmschwanz hob die Kreatur hoch und legte es in den blubbernden Kessel.

Harrys Kopf dröhnte und er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu denken. Cedrics toter Körper lag weiter weg und in dem Kessel, der fröhlich vor sich hin blubberte, war Voldemort gerade dabei, wiedergeboren zu werden. Es war, als ob er in einem Alptraum war, ohne Möglichkeit, aufzuwachen.

Wie durch einen dichten Nebel hörte Harry Wurmschwanz die magische Formel aufsagen. „Knochen des Vaters, unwissentlich gegeben, du wist deinen Sohn erneuern!" Staub vom Grab zu Harrys Füßen wirbelte wie ein kleiner Tornado in die Luft und schwebte durch die Luft, bis es sich in den Kessel senkte.

„Fleisch des Dieners, willentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Meister wieder beleben." Und mit einem Hieb eines silbernen Dolches, und einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei, schnitt Wurmschwanz seine rechte Hand ab, die mit einem ekelerregenden Platschen in den Kessel fiel. Harry schloss fest die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Grabstein in seinem Rücken. Er stöhnte in den Knebel, von dem Schrecken, der sich vor ihm entfaltete, erschreckt.

Als er jemanden in der Nähe spürte, öffnete Harry die Augen. Wurmschwanz war genau vor ihm und keuchte vor Schmerzen. Mit zitternder Stimmte vollendete Voldemorts Diener den Zauber. „Blut des Feindes, mit Gewalt genommen, du wirst deinen Gegner wieder erstarken lassen." Und er schnitt mit dem Dolch in seiner linken Hand durch Harrys Ärmel und tief in seinen rechten Arm. Harrys Schrei, von Schock und Schmerz ausgelöst, wurde von seinem Knebel gedämpft. Wurmschwanz sammelte etwas von dem Blut, das aus der Wunde des Jungen floss, in einer Phiole und schlurfte zurück, um es in den Kessel zu schütten. Mit dieser letzten Zutat wurde die Flüssigkeit weiß.

Zuerst flogen Funken aus dem Kessel, und dann war alles still. Plötzlich quollen dicke Dampfschwaden aus dem Kessel, schwappten über seine Ränder und ergossen sich über den Boden rundherum. Als der Nebel sich auflöste, nahm eine schattige Gestalt Form an. Groß und dünn erhob sich die Kreatur zu seiner vollen Größe und trat stolz aus dem Kessel. Lord Voldemort war wieder auferstanden.

_  
Ü/N: Na endlich! :D Jetzt ist es nicht mehr lange, dann gibt es eine größere Abweichung von den Büchern. Darauf habt ihr doch alle gewartet, oder? Ich hab jetzt übrigens Ferien. Mal sehen, wie viel Zeit mir zum Schreiben bleibt. Manchmal ist das mit der Zeiteinteilung wirkich seltsam, wenn man so viel davon hat._


	19. Viertes Jahr, Dunkle Lord Ergreift Die M

The Hidden Hero by EveBB

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**Kapitel Neunzehn – Viertes Schuljahr; Der Dunkle Lord Ergreift Die Macht**

„Bekleide mich", befahl Lord Voldemort seinem stöhnenden Diener. Wurmschwanz beeilte sich zu gehorchen, hob den Umhang auf und zog sie dem gerade auferstandenen dunklen Zauberer über.

Lord Voldemort fuhr mit den Händen liebevoll über seinen neuen Körper und freute sich über seine körperliche Form. Als seine Hand seinen Zauberstab fand, stoppte er und platzierte seine Hand langsam in die Tasche des Umhangs, um den Zauberstab sanft herauszuholen. Er blickte ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an. Dann hob er seine Augen und verzog seinen Mund zu einem fiesen, triumphierenden Grinsen.

„Ich bin erstanden, Mark Twist. Etwas spät, ja, weil du mich davon abgehalten hast, den Stein der Weisen zu bekommen. Aber jetzt bin ich zurück. Zurück, und bereit, mein angeborenes Recht als Herrscher dieser Welt wieder zu verlangen."

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs holte er Wurmschwanz zu sich. Der weinende, keuchende Mann schwebte einen Meter in der Luft, bis er schwach vor dem anderen Zauberer hing. Voldemort zog den Ärmel des Umhangs seines Dieners hoch und blickte das Dunkle Mal an, das auf dessen Arm brannte. „Es ist zurück", stellte er leise fest, „sie werden es bemerkt haben… und nun werden wir sehen… nun werden wir wissen…" Er drückte einen Finger auf das Mal und Wurmschwanz schrie vor Schmerz auf. Hinter seinem Knebel schrie auch Harry, als seine Narbe ein weiteres Mal vor Schmerz pochte.

Bald war der Friedhof voll von apparierenden Zauberern, die auf Voldemorts Ruf geantwortet hatten. Die maskierten Gestalten schienen nicht in der Lage zu sein, ihren Augen zu glauben, als sie den Dunklen Lord sahen, der nach dreizehn Jahren zurückgekehrt war. Einer nach dem anderen fielen die Todesser auf ihre Knie und küssten den Saum seines Umhangs, wobei sie ihn mit „Meister" adressierten.

Während Voldemort seine Gefolgsleute begrüßte und sie zurechtwies, dass sie sich nicht mehr Mühe gegeben hatten, ihn in den Jahren seines Exils zu suchen, lehnte Harry seinen Kopf gegen den Grabstein und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Hier war der Tag, auf den er gewartet hatte, seit Tante Petunia ihm vor vier Jahren erzählt hatte, dass er geboren worden war, um einen verrückten Zauberer zu besiegen, der die Zaubererwelt terrorisierte. Seine Mutter hatte kundgegeben, dass er ein Held war. Heute war offensichtlich der Tag, an dem er Voldemort besiegen müsste. Richtig?

Aber Harry glaubte es selber nicht. Wem machte er etwas vor? Er konnte Voldemort nicht besiegen. Da lag Cedrics lebloser Körper, der stumm Zeuge von der reuelosen Effizienz trug, mit der Voldemort mit jedem abrechnete, der ihm im Weg stand. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt beschwor dieser mühelos eine silberne Hand, um Wurmschwanz fehlende zu ersetzen. Von seinen Todessern umringt sah Voldemort wie der Prinz der Dunkelheit aus. Wie sollte er, ein vierzehnjähriger Junge, ihn besiegen?

Wie durch einen trüben Nebel beobachtete Harry, wie Voldemort seine Anhänger weiter zurechtwies und den Cruciatus auf ein paar als Strafe anwandte, für ihr Versagen, in der Zeit, in der er sie am meisten brauchte, treu zu sein. Harry erkannte Lucius Malfoy unter den Todessern.

Voldemort kam zu einer Lücke im Kreis seiner Todesser. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er über einen der fehlenden Anhänger sagte: „Er ist in Hogwarts, dieser treue Diener, und es war durch seine Mühen, dass unser junger Freund heute Abend hier ankam…"

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob die Puzzlestücke endlich an der richtigen Stelle warne. Das war die Gefahr, die er von dem Moment an gefürchtet hatte, als sein Name aus dem Feuerkelch gezogen worden war. Ein Todesser hatte seinen Namen offenbar hineingetan, und war für die Ereignisse verantwortlich, die dazu geführt hatten, dass Harry jetzt auf diesem Friedhof an einen Grabstein gebunden darauf wartete, dass Voldemort ihn tötete. War es Snape? Karkaroff? Barty Crouch Senior? Jemand anderes?

Die Todesser starrten Harry alle an, und Voldemort fuhr fort: „Ja, Mark Twist hat sich freundlicher Weise auf der Party meines Wiederkehrens zu uns gesellt. Man könnte vielleicht sogar so weit gehen, ihn den Ehrengast zu nennen." Als ob sie die Spannung in der Luft spürte, glitt die Schlange gereizt um den unteren Teil des Grabsteins, an den Harry gebunden war. Voldemort ging dorthin und stellte sich so neben Harry, dass die Augen der Todesser auf ihnen beiden waren, als er sprach.

„Ihr wisst alle, dass ich in der Nacht, in der ich meine Kräfte und meinen Körper verlor, versuchte, Harry Potter zu töten. Seine Mutter starb in einem Versuch, ihn zu retten – und gab ihm unwissentlich einen Schutz, mit dem ich, wie ich zugeben muss, nicht gerechnet hatte… Ich konnte den Jungen nicht berühren. Seine Mutter ließ ihm die Spuren ihres Opfers… das ist alte Magie, ich hätte mich daran erinnert sollen. Es war dumm von mit, es zu übersehen. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, meine Freunde, das gebe ich zu. Mein Fluch wurde von dem Opfer der Frau aufgehalten, und er prallte auf mich zurück."

Harry hielt sich völlig still, nur seine Augen bewegten sich, als sie jeder Bewegung Voldemorts folgten. So ängstlich er auch war, Harry konnte nicht anders, als von Voldemorts Geschichte in den Bann gezogen zu werden. Er erfuhr zum ersten Mal, dass seine Mutter sich für ihn geopfert hatte. Diese Bestätigung ihrer Liebe für ihn brachte ihm eine seltsame Mischung aus Zufriedenheit und Schmerz.

Voldemort fuhr fort: „Aaah… Schmerzen, die Schlimmsten überhaupt, meine Freunde; nichts hätte mich darauf vorbereiten können. Ich wurde aus meinem Körper gerissen, ich war weniger als ein Geist, weniger als das gewöhnlichste Gespenst… aber dennoch, ich war am Leben. Was ich war, weiß nicht einmal ich selbst. Ich, der weiter als irgendjemand sonst den Pfad zur Unendlichkeit beschritten habe. Ihr kennt mein Zeil… den Tod zu besiegen. Und nun wurde ich getestet, und es scheint, dass eins oder mehrere meiner Experimente erfolgreich waren… denn ich wurde nicht getötet, obwohl der Fluch das hätte bewirken sollen."

Harry hörte gebannt zu, als Voldemort sein Exil in den Wäldern Albaniens beschrieb, in denen er darauf wartete, dass seine Anhänger zu seiner Rettung kommen würden. Dann erzählte er von seiner Begeisterung, einen Zauberer zu finden, von dem er Besitz ergreifen und den er benutzen konnte, um den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen. „Meine Pläne wurden vereitelt", zischte Voldemort. „Vereitelt von diesem _Schlammblut_, Mark Twist!"

Er machte eine Pause in seiner Geschichte und starrte Harry bedrohlich an. Eine Minute lang glaubte der Junge, dass der andere Zauberer ihn in dem Moment töten wollte. Harry fühlte Galle aufsteigen und in seiner Kehle brennen. Aber Voldemort fing wieder an, hin und her zu schreiten, und fuhr fort.

„Irgendwie, wohl durch unkontrollierte Magie, wie ich annehme, konnte dieser Junge einen Schutzschild um sich herum aufbauen. Der Körper meines Wirts verbrannte, wenn er ihn berührte, und ich musste aus ihm fliehen, um mich selbst zu retten. Ich war wieder ohne körperliche Form, schwach, wie ich je gewesen war."

Voldemort erklärte, wie Wurmschwanz zu seinen Diensten kam, und dem Dunklen Lord endlich die Gelegenheit gab, seinen Körper wiederzugewinnen. Als eine Hexe vom Zaubereiministerium, Bertha Jorkins, ihnen über den Weg gelaufen war, hatte er erfahren, dass das Trimagische Turnier dieses Jahr in Hogwarts abgehalten werden sollte. Voldemort hatte auch die Gedächtniszauber, die auf Bertha gelegt worden waren, gebrochen, um zu erfahren, ob sie von einem Todesser wusste, der seinem Lord treu wäre und ihm helfen würde. Er hatte sie getötet, sobald sie ihm nicht mehr nützlich war.

Voldemort kam bald zu aktuelleren Ereignissen: „Um meinen Körper und meine Kraft wieder herzustellen, kannte ich ein altes Stück schwarzer Magie, den Zaubertrank, der mich heute wiederbelebt hat. Wurmschwanz gab eine der Zutaten: Fleisch, von einem Diener gegeben. Knochen meines Vaters bedeutete natürlich, dass wir hierhin kommen müssten, wo er begraben wurde. Als letztes benötigten wir das Blut eines Feindes.

„Ich wollte das Harry Potters Blut, aber der Junge wird vermisst. Vielleicht ist er tot, schließlich haben alle Mühen des Ministeriums und des alten Narren Dumbledores nichts gebracht. Jetzt, da ich zurück bin, werde ich auch nach ihm suchen. Wenn er noch nicht tot ist, wird er es bald sein. Aber wessen Blut sollte ich in seiner Abwesenheit benutzen?

„Wurmschwanz hätte irgendeinen Zauberer genommen, der mich hasst, wie viele immer noch tun. Aber wenn ich Harry Potter nicht haben konnte, wollte ich Mark Twist. Dieser Junge, genauso alt wie Harry Potter, der unkluger Weise meine Pläne durchkreuzt hat. Dieses _Schlammblut_, dass sich gegen mich aufgelehnt hat und meine Rückkehr zu einer körperlichen Form hinausgezögert hat."

Voldemort stand vor Harry und starrte ihn an. Mit gesenkter Stimme, so dass die Todesser Mühe hatten, ihn zu hören, fuhr er fort. „Ich konnte nicht herausfinden, wo er lebt; ich musste ihn fangen, während er in Hogwarts war. Nur wie? Na… mit den Informationen, dich ich Bertha Jorkins entnommen habe, natürlich. Mein einer treuer Todesser in Hogwarts sorgte dafür, dass der Name des Jungen in den Feuerkelch kam. Mein Todesser sorget dafür, dass der Junge das Turnier gewann – dass er den Trimagischen Pokal als erster berührte – den Pokal, den mein Todesser in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt hatte, der ihn hierhin bringen würde, außer Reichweite von Dumbledores Hilfe und Schutz, in meine wartenden Arme."

Voldemort hob wie beiläufig den Arm, richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry und sagte: „Crucio!"

Harry warf sich hinter seinen Fesseln wie verrückt hin und her. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jeder Knochen in seinem Körper in Flammen stand. Er hoffte, dass es bald aufhörte. Voldemort hob den Zauberstab um den Fluch zu beenden, und so plötzlich wie die Schmerzen angefangen hatten, hörten sie auch auf.

Hinter seinem Knebel keuchte Harry und er hing wie ein Sack, nur von den Seilen gehalten, die ihn an den Grabstein banden. Todesser lachten und riefen: „Schlammblut", und: „Tötet ihn, Meister."

Voldemort lächelte fies. „Oh, ich habe vor, ihn zu töten. Aber ich werde ihm natürlich eine faire Chance geben." Die Todesser lachten, obwohl sie nicht verstanden, was er meinte. „Binde ihn los, Wurmschwanz, und gib ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück."

Durch den Nebel des Schmerzes hatte Harry Mühe zu verstehen, was los war. Er hatte erwartet, dass Voldemort jede Sekunde den Todesfluch auf ihn schicken würde. Stattdessen band Wurmschwanz ihm los und zwang den Zauberstab in seine Hand. Aus einem Reflex festigte er den Griff darum und versuchte, sein Stolpern zu kontrollieren, als die Seile, die ihn stützen, entfernt wurden.

„Du weißt, wie mach sich duelliert, Mark Twist? Wir verbeugen uns voreinander", machte sich Voldemort über ihn lustig.

Harry sagte nichts. Voldemort mochte ihn umbringen, aber er würde seine kranken Spiele vorher nicht mitspielen. Harry zwang sich, so aufrecht wie möglich zu stehen und blickte Voldemort trotzig an.

„Ich sagte, _verbeugen_." Voldemort hob den Zauberstab und zwang Harry, sich zu verbeugen. „Sehr gut", lobte er. „Und jetzt duellieren wir uns."

Harry versuchte verzweifelt, sich an einen Zauber zu erinnern. Er hatte jahrelang als Vorbereitung für diesen Moment geübt. Und doch war es, als ob sein Gehirn sich entschieden hatte, ihn zu hintergehen. Er konnte an keinen Zauber außer ‚Expelliarmus' erinnern, den Professor Snape vor Jahren im einzigen Zaubererduell, dass er jemals gesehen hatte, gegen Professor Lockhart angewandt hatte.

Bevor Harry überhaupt den Zauberstab heben konnte, hatte Voldemort ihn mit einem anderen Cruciatusfluch getroffen. Der Junge wand sich unter qualvollen Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Als er endete, war Harrys Kehle raus von seinen Schreien. Er raffte sich wankend auf die Beine und stolperte in den Kreis der beobachtenden Todesser. Er wurde grob wieder in die Mitte des Kreises zurückgeschubst, um Voldemort wieder entgegenzutreten.

Dieser genoss das Spiel deutlich. „Das hat wehgetan, oder, Mark? Du willst doch nicht, dass ich das noch einmal mache, oder? Antworte! _Imperio!_"

Harry warf den Fluch ab und antwortete: „Nein!" Dass er das geschafft hatte, gab Harry etwas Selbstbewusstsein zurück. Er rief: „Du bist ein krankes Schwein! Ein toller Typ bist du! Kämpfst gegen einen vierzehnjährigen mit einer Menge Todessern dabei, um dir zu helfen, wenn du's allein nicht schaffst. Du bist erbärmlich!"

Mit vor Zorn geweiteten Augen bellte Voldemort: „_Avada Kedavra!_"

Gleichzeitig schrie Harry: „_Expelliarmus!_"

Das rote Licht aus Harrys Zauberstab traf mitten in der Luft mit dem grünen Lichtstrahl Voldemorts zusammen. Sie verbanden sich und wurden zu einem leuchtenden, tiefen Gold. Die seltsame Verbindung hob die beiden verblüfften Zauberer in die Luft und setzte sie eine kurze Entfernung weiter wieder ab, wo die Todesser sie wieder umzingelten.

Der Strahl teilte sich um formte ein Netz ais Licht um Harry und Voldemort herum, dass eine schützende Blase bildete, dass die Todesser nicht durchbrechen konnten. „Macht nichts!", rief Voldemort. Harry konnte sehen, dass der ältere Zauberer verwundert und verängstigt war.

Plötzlich schien wunderschöne, unvergessliche Musik aus den Lichtstrahlen zu kommen. Harry erkannte den mystischen Klang – es war Phönixgesang. Die Musik füllte ihn mit Hoffnung und gab ihm die Kraft, die Verbindung zwischen den Zauberstäben aufrecht zu erhalten.

Es schien, als ob die Zauberstäbe mit Licht kämpfen würden. Zuerst schien ein großer Lichtstrahl sich näher zu der Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab hinzubewegen. Der Junge konzentrierte aber jedes bisschen an Kraft, das er hatte, und zwang den Strahl zu Voldemort zurück. Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher, warum es so wichtig war, dass er diesen Kampf gewann.

Nach einer Zeit, die wie Jahre schien, aber nur Minuten gewesen sein mochten, berührte der Strahl Voldemorts Zauberstab. Sofort kamen die Echos seiner vergangenen Zauber aus der Spitze: Schreie, der Schatten der silbernen Hand, die für Wurmschwanz heraufbeschworen worden war, mehr Schreie und schließlich eine neblige Erscheinung Cedric Diggorys.

Harry ließ vor Schock beinahe seinen Zauberstab fallen. Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich vor Furcht und sein Mund war in einem stummen Schrei leicht geöffnet. „Weiter so, Mark", ermunterte ihn Cedric.

Harry nickte entschlossen und festigte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab. Bald kamen mehr Schreie und dann das neblige Bild des alten Mannes, den Harry Voldemort in seiner Vision im Sommer hatte töten sehen. Dem folgte bald eine weitere geisterhafte Gestalt; dieses Mal eine Hexe mittleren Alters, die, wie Harry annahm, Bertha Jorkins war. Sie sprachen Harry beide zu, drängten ihn, nicht aufzugeben.

Und dann erschieb noch eine schattige Gestalt. Harrys Mutter. Harry benötigte seine ganze Kraft, seinen Zauberstab nicht fallen zu lassen und zu ihr zu rennen, für Sicherheit, für Trost, für Liebe. Seine Augen nahmen sie hungrig auf. Sie war so hübsch, mit ihrem langen roten Haar und leuchtenden grünen Augen. Sie war so jung!

„Das wird schon wieder… weiter so…", ermunterte sie ihn. „Du machst das prima."

Ein weiterer Körper gesellte sich zu der wachsenden Menge an schattigen Figuren. Ein großer, attraktiver Mann stand beschützend neben Lilly. Er trug eine Brille und hatte dunkle, unordentliche Haare, die Harry, wie er sich erinnerte, auch gehabt hatte, bevor er sein Aussehen verändert hatte. Sein Vater. James Potter.

Harry spürte einen seltsamen Sprung in seinem Herzen. Seine Eltern standen einen Meter von ihm entfernt und sie wussten nicht, wer er war! Er wollte unbedingt mit ihnen reden, sie Mutter und Vater nenne, hören, wie sie ihn Harry nannten. Stattdessen war er in einen Kampf um Leben und Tod mit einem Verrückten verwickelt und fragte sich, ob er den Verstand verloren hatte, dass er diese Schatten sah.

James kam näher und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Wenn die Verbindung bricht, werden wir nur Momente bleiben… aber wir werden dir Zeit verschaffen. Du musst zu dem Portschlüssel, er wird dich nach Hogwarts zurückbringen. Verstehst du?"

„Ja", keuchte Harry.

„Mark", flüsterte Cedric. „Bring meinen Körper zurück, okay? Bring meinen Körper zu meinen Eltern zurück?"

„Werde ich", versprach Harry.

„Jetzt. Mach dich bereit, zu rennen", drängte James Potter.

„Jetzt!", schrie Harry und brach die Verbindung zwischen seinem Zauberstab und dem Voldemorts. Die schützende Lichtblase verschwand. Die geisterhaften Gestalten blieben, umkreisten Voldemort und zischten ihn an.

Harry lief so schnell er konnte und versuchte, die Schmerzen in seinem Bein zu ignorieren.

„Haltet ihn auf!", schrie Voldemort.

Harry sprang hinter einen Grabstein, um den Zaubern, die von den hinterher eilenden Todessern auf ihn geschickt wurden, auszuweichen. Da er Cedric nur etwa einen Meter entfernt liegen sah, verließ er den Schutz des Steines und tauchte nach dem Körper. Er lag flach auf dem Boden und hielt Cedrics Arm fest.

„Beiseite! Ich werde ihn umbringen! Er gehört mir!", schrie Voldemort. Er grinste höhnisch, als er sah, dass Harry keinen Schutz hatte. Er hob den Zauberstab.

Seinen eigenen zum Trimagischen Pokal richtend, rief Harry: „Accio!" Der Pokal flog zu ihm und der Junge fing ihn am Griff.

Als der Portschlüssel ihn wegtransportierte, mit seiner tragischen Last, hörte Harry Voldemorts erzürnten Schrei.

--

Harry wurde wieder einmal in einen Wirbelstrom aus Wind und Farbe geworfen. Als das Drehen plötzlich stoppte, fiel er hart auf den Boden. Er ließ den Portschlüssel los, der nicht weit wegrollte, und griff stattdessen nach dem Gras unter sich. Seine andere Hand umklammerte Cedrics Arm. Er hielt seine Augen fest geschlossen.

Er hörte Schreie und Ausrufe von der Menge, und dann griffen Hände nach ihm und drehten sich um, und Harrys Hand ließ Cedrics Körper los. Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen, um den Direktor zu sehen, der besorgt auf ihn herabsah. „Mark", rief ihn der ältere Zauberer dringlich. „Mark, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Harry blickte Professor Dumbledore in die Augen und sagte schwach: „Er ist zurück. Voldemort ist zurück." Die Worte zu sagen verursachte ein Brennen in seinem Magen, als ob er Gift geschluckt hätte. Das war seine Schuld. Er sollte Voldemort besiegen. Er hatte versagt, und stattdessen war Cedric Tod und Voldemort wieder an der Macht.

„Was?!", fragte Dumbledore geschockt.

Harry wiederholte. „Voldemort. Er ist wiedergeboren worden."

Dumbledore starrte den Jungen an. Bevor er seine Gedanken sammeln konnte, erschien der Zaubereiminister. Cornelius Fudge war unter dem Publikum gewesen, um den Direktor zu besuchen un die letzte Aufgabe des Turniers zu beobachten. „Dumbledore! Diggory – er ist tot!" Überall um ihn herum hörte Harry, wie die Leute das langsam begriffen. Die Worte wurden von einem Zauberer zu einem anderen wiederholt. Manche sagte es leise, noch unter Schock. Andere schrien es. „Er ist tot! Cedric Diggory! Tot!" Mädchen begannen hysterisch zu schluchzen.

Dumbledore erhob sich bedrückt. „Bring Mark in den Krankenflügel, Alastor. Minister, Sie und ich müssen mit Diggorys Eltern sprechen."

Harry drehte sich zu Professor Moody, der dem Jungen auf die Beine half. Er war dankbar für Moodys Stütze, da er nicht glaubte, ohne sie stehen zu können. Harry versuchte zu vermeiden, irgendwelche Schüler anzusehen, die von der Bühne aus zusahen. Als Moody dem Jungen half, seinen Weg langsam vom Stadium weg zu machen, hörte dieser, wie leises Murmeln an Lautstärke gewann. „Er hat Diggory umgebracht! Wie Rita Kimmkorn uns gewarnt hat! Schlammblut! Mörder!"

Harry hielt an und fing an, sich umzudrehen, um sich der Menge gegenüberzustellen. „Nein!", keuchte er. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das von ihm denken konnten!

Moody zwang den Jungen, weiter zu gehen. „Keine Sorge, Twist. Sie stehen bloß unter Schock. Kümmern Sie sich nicht um die. Sie benötigen medizinische Hilfe. Erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist."

Während sie ihren Weg durch das Schloss machten, erklärte Harry, was passiert war. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, seine Gedanken auseinanderzuhalten. „Der Pokal war ein Portschlüssel und hat Cedric und mich zu Voldemort gebracht. Er hat Cedric getötet und dann mein Blut benutzt, um wiedergeboren zu werden."

Es klang unglaublich, wenn es so geradeheraus gesagt wurde. Aber glücklicher Weise schien Moody das gesagt zu akzeptieren. Sie hatten Moodys Büro erreicht, und Harry sank in einen Stuhl. Der Junge fragte sich nicht, warum sie nicht in den Krankenflügel gegangen waren. Moody murmelte eine Zauberformel und der Schmerz in Harrys Bein verflog. Nachdem er schmerzfrei Luft geholt hatte, bedankte Harry sich leise. Da er dazu gedrängt wurde, trank er ein Glas voll von übel schmeckendem Zaubertrank. Er half, etwas von dem Nebel in seinem Kopf aufzulösen.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist zurück? Sind Sie sich sicher, dass er zurück ist?", fragte Moody aufgeregt.

„Ja, Sir. Voldemort hat einen Zauber angewandt, der ihm seinen Körper zurückgegeben hat." Harry fühlte sich, als ob er weinen könnte. Er hielt sich steif in seinem Stuhl und hatte Mühe Kontrolle über seine Emotionen zu bewahren.

„Und die Todesser? Sind sie zurückgekehrt?", wollte Moody wissen?"

„Ja, eine Menge", bestätigte Harry.

„Wie hat er sie behandelt? Hat er ihnen vergeben?"

Die Frage erinnerte Harry an das, was Voldemort gesagt hatte. Er sprang auf und meinte dringlich: „Es gibt einen Todesser hier in Hogwarts! Er hat meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch getan!"

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Moody. Und ohne Warnung zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.

„Was machen Sie da?", fragte Harry verblüfft. Er war zu überrascht, um alarmiert zu sein.

„_Ich_ habe deinen Namen in den Kelch getan. Der Dunkle Lord wollte dich töten. Ich denke, er würde ganz zufrieden sein, wenn ich das für ihn übernehme. Aber ich möchte ihm diesen Genuss nicht nehmen, wenn er es selber tun will. Stattdessen habe ich eine andere Idee, die er vielleicht… interessanter finden wird." Moodys Mund verzog sich zu einem ungewohnten, höhnischen Grinsen. „Viele der Schüler scheinen zu glauben, dass du Diggory umgebracht hast. Genieße Askaban, Twist. _Stupor!_"

Es gab einen roten Lichtblitz und Harry wurde von dem Betäubungszauber in den Oberkörper getroffen. Er fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab öffnete Moody einen großen Koffer in der Ecke. Er öffnete sich und offenbarte eine tiefe Grube, in der ein ausgehungerter, unordentlicher Mann lag. Der echte Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry, der ohnmächtig da lag, sah nicht, wie die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes nachließ und den Mann, den er das ganze Jahr über als Moody kannte, als Barty Crouch Junior entlarvte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs holte Crouch den schlafenden Moody aus den Tiefen des Koffers zu sich. Er senkte den Zauberer auf den Boden, wo der kränkliche Mann sich schwach rührte. Crouch studierte Moody gefühllos. Mit einem Schlenker gab Crouch das magische Auge und Holzbein seinem Besitzer zurück. Dann hatte er innerhalb weniger Minuten und mit mehreren gemurmelten Zaubern den Moody auf dem Boden so verwandelt, dass er genauso aussah, wie der Moody, der die Bühne kurz vorher mit Mark Twist verlassen hatte.

Nachdem er den Zauberstab dem Jungen abgenommen hatte, lachte Crouch leise, als er ihn auf den immer noch schlafenden Moody richtete. „_Avada Kedavra!_", sagte er schadenfroh. Ein Blitz grünen Lichts glitt durch die Luft und traf den ehemaligen Auror mitten in die Brust. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, als Moodys ruhelose Bewegungen plötzlich aufhörten.

Crouch platzierte Harrys Zauberstab wieder in die Hand des Jungen. Dann tippte er sich selbst mit seinem eigenen auf den Kopf, nachdem er mit einem letzten Blick festgestellt hatte, dass die Szene passend dargestellt war. Zufrieden, dass er unsichtbar war, öffnete er die Tür und sah nach, dass der Gang leer war. Er ging schnell aus dem Raum, durch das Schloss, und auf die Ländereien Hogwarts.

Während Barty Crouch Junior seinen Weg zum Rand der Ländereien machte, so dass er zurück zu Voldemort apparieren konnte, wachte Harry langsam auf. Er schüttelte leicht den und stand zitternd auf. Sofort kehrten seine Erinnerungen zurück. Er festigte seinen Griff um den Zauberstab und hielt ihn als Schutz vor sich. Er sah sich hektisch nach Professor Moody um. Er verstand nicht, was los war. Warum hatte Moody ihn angegriffen?

Harry Augen fielen auf den toten Körper auf dem Boden. Er hatte das Gefühl, in den Bauch geboxt worden zu sein. Langsam näherte er sich der Leiche. War das ein Trick? Tat Moody nur so, als ob er tot wäre? Wenn nicht, wer hatte ihn getötet?"

Gerade in dem Augenblick flog die Tür des Büros offen. Instinktiv hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und bereitete sich darauf vor, gegen denjenigen, wer auch immer dort war, zu kämpfen.

„Expelliarmus!", rief Dumbledore. Harrys Zauberstab flog aus seiner hand und der Direktor fing ihn. Die Professoren Snape und McGonagall standen zu jeder Seite des Direktors. Der Minister folgte dicht hinter ihnen.

Jeder sah sich um und nahm die Szene mit einem Blick auf. Professor Moody lag tot auf dem Boden und Mark Twist stand über dem Körper. Geschockte Augen starrten den Jungen an.

Als er begriff, was sie dachten, schüttelte Harry heftig den Kopf. „Nein!", sagte er. „Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht! _Er_ hat versucht, _mich_ zu töten!" Ich weiß nicht, warum! Er hat gesagt, dass er meinen Namen in den Kelch getan hat und dass er mich für Voldemort töten würde." Harry zögerte. Dann, als er sich erinnerte, verbesserte er: „Nein. Das stimmt nicht. Er hat gesagt, er würde etwas tun, dass Voldemort besser gefallen würde. Er hat gemeint, dass mir für Cedrics Tod die Schul gegeben werden würde und dass ich nach Askaban geschickt werden würde." Eine Minute herrschte Stille. „Ich hab Cedric nicht umgebracht!" Harrys Stimmte hob sich schrill. Er konnte hören, wie er selbst anfing, hysterisch zu klingen.

Dumbledore dachte das offensichtlich, denn er sprach leise in dem Versuch, den Jungen zu töten, obwohl seine Augen hart und kalt waren. „Also haben Sie Professor Moody getötet, weil Sie dachten, dass er dich töten wollte?"

„Nein!", schrie Harry. „Ich hab ihn nicht getötet. Er hat mich betäubt und als ich aufgewacht bin, war er tot. Ich weiß nicht wie, oder wer ihn umgebracht hatte. ich hab ihn nicht getötet! Das schwöre ich! Das muss ein Plan von Voldemort sein."

Der Minister zuckte bei dem Klang von Voldemorts Namen zusammen. „Es gibt keinen Plan von Sie-wissen-schon-wem. Sie haben Diggory getötet, und dann Moody. Es ist offensichtlich: Sie wollten das Trimagische Turnier gewinnen und haben Diggory umgebracht, weil er vor ihnen dort war. Dann muss Moody irgendwie die Wahrheit herausgefunden haben. Vielleicht hat er endlich herausgekriegt, wie Sie den Trimagischen Kelch hereinlegen konnten, Sie als Champion zu nennen. Sie haben ihn getötet, um Ihr Geheimnis zu wahren."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich hab gesehen, wie Voldemort wiedergeboren wurde, ich sag's Ihnen doch. Voldemort hat Cedric umgebracht! Ich hätte Cedric nicht verletzt, ich schwöre. Ich hätte niemandem was getan! Bitte. Sie müssen mir glauben." Harry sah von einem Erwachsenen zum nächsten, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem freundlichen Gesicht.

Fudge glaubte offenbar nicht ein Wort aus Harrys Mund. Es war schwer festzustellen bei Professor Snape, der Harry mit verengten, nachdenklichen Augen betrachtete. Professor McGonagall sah aus, als ob ihr schlecht wäre. Letztendlich sah er Dumbledore an und flehte ihn mit seinen Augen an. Im Stillen dachte er: „Ich vergebe dir. Ich vergebe dir, dass du mich bei den Dursleys gelassen hast, wenn du mir nur jetzt glaubst und mir hilfst. Bitte hilf mir!"

Dumbledore starrte Harry einen langen Moment lang an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dann berührte er den Zauberstab des Jungen mit der Spitze seines eigenen. „_Priori Incantato!_"

Wie Zuvor bei Voldemorts Zauberstab, kamen aus dem Harrys Schatten der Zauber, die er angewandt hatte, in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Ein Blitz grünen Lichts füllte den Raum. McGonagall keuchte laut auf. Harrys Kinnlade fiel herunter. Dumbledore spannte sein Gesicht an und er schien blasser zu werden. Harrys Zauberstab stieß ein paar Lichtblitze aus, die den Betäubungszauber und andere kleinere Zauber wiedergaben. Schließlich, nachdem die Gruppe einen Lichtblitz sah, der das Benutzen des Entwaffnungszaubers angab, hob Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab, und der Harrys wurde still.

Harry hob überraschte Augen zum Direktor. Dumbledore blickte kalt zurück. „Es scheint, Mark, dass Sie tatsächlich Professor Moody getötet haben. Haben Sie auch Cedric umgebracht?"

„Nein", stöhnte Harry. Er schrie nicht mehr. Sein Verneinen war leise und verstört.

Fudge schnaubte. „Es ist offensichtlich. Er hat Diggorys Zauberstab genommen. Sie haben den Entwaffnungszauber gesehen. Er hat wahrscheinlich Diggorys eigenen Zauberstab genommen, um ihn zu töten. Twist dachte, er würde damit wegkommen, wegen den Gefahren im Labyrinth. Jeder weiß, dass das Turnier gefährlich ist. Aber dadurch, dass er Moody getötet hat, hat er sich selbst für beide Morde verraten."

„Voldemort hat das getan! Ich… ich weiß nur nicht, wie." Harry versuchte, sich zu verteidigen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er seine Ankläger überzeugen sollte.

Professor Snape sprach schließlich. „Es ist wahr, Direktor, dass das Dunkle Mal, dass ich erhielt, als ich ein Todesser war, das ganze Jahr über deutlicher wurde. Wenn der Dunkle Lord das Mal eines Todessers berührt, so sollten wie sofort an seine Seite apparieren. Vor einer kurzen Weile brannte es schwarz. Warum glauben Sie ist Karkaroff heute geflohen? Wir haben beide das Mal brennen gefühlt. Der Dunkle Lord könnte tatsächlich wiedergekehrt sein."

Der Minister wich vor Snape zurück. „Sie sind verrückt. Nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Sie-wissen-schon-wer ist nicht zurückgekehrt."

Dumbledore sprach langsam. „Es ist möglich, dass Mark gehört hat, wie du mit Karkaroff darüber geredet hast, dass das Dunkle Mal deutlicher wird, Severus, und sich entschlossen hat, Voldemort als günstiges Alibi für seine taten zu nutzen. Wir haben uns lange darüber Sorgen gemacht, dass Voldemort stärker wird." Er ignorierte Fudges unwillkürliches Zusammenzucken, als er den Namen wieder hörte. „Ich glaube, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor er es ist. Ich sehe allerdings nicht, wie Voldemort Marks Namen in den Trimagischen Kelch hätte tun können. Ich glaube mit Sicherheit nicht, dass Moody das getan hat. Noch glaube ich, Mark, dass Moody versucht hätte, dich zu töten. Sicherlich nicht, wenn er nicht dachte, dass Sie eine Gefahr darstellten."

Dumbledore hielt Harrys Zauberstab hoch, um das zu unterstreichen. „Und dieser Zauberstab ist eine Beweis dafür, dass Sie den Todesfluch, Avada Kedavra, angewandt haben. Ich habe mir seit einiger Zeit Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Mark. Sorgen, dass Sie die Dunklen Künste anwenden. Sie haben ihre Absichten gut versteckt. Es gab Zeiten, in denen ich dachte… hoffte… dass ich Sie falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Hoffte, dass Sie ein wahrer Gryffindor wären."

Harry öffnete den Mund, aber keine Worte kamen heraus. Sein Herz klopfte so schnell, dass er dachte, es würde aus seiner Brust springen. Er hatte zugesehen, wie Voldemort Cedric tötete, war dem Cruciatus zum Opfer gefallen, gezwungen worden, Voldemort zu duellieren, hatte seine Eltern zum ersten Mal, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte, gesehen, war von seinem Professor angegriffen worden und wurde nun beschuldigt, ein Mörder zu sein. Ein Dröhnen füllte seine Ohren und er fühlte, wie die Ecken seines Geistes schwarz wurden.

Er murmelte überrascht: „Ich glaube, ich werde ohnmächtig." Und er wurde es.

Professor McGonagall tat einen Schritt zu dem Jungen, der wie ein Sack auf dem Boden lag. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore in einem strengen Ton. „Ich kann ihn bewegen." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs hob er den Jungen in die Luft.

„Was wird mit ihm geschehen?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Fudge sagte energisch: „Er wird natürlich für den Mord an Cedric Diggory und Alastor Moody angeklagt werden. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass dieser Junge nicht in Askaban endet. Für den Moment sollte er in das Ministerium gebracht werden, bis er vor Gericht gebracht wird."

Die Professoren McGonagall und Snape sahen Dumbledore an, um zu sehen, wie er reagierte. Der Schulleiter nickte langsam.

--

Es war eine ernste Gruppe, die zum Büro des Direktors ging. Sobald sie dort waren, gebrauchte Professor McGonagall das Flohnetzwerk, um den Leichnam Alastor Moodys nach St. Mungo zu begleiten. Professor Dumbledore murmelte etwas zu Professor Snape, dass Fudge nicht verstehen konnte, obwohl der Minister die Ohren spitzte. Snape nickte zustimmend und verließ das Büro.

„Wo geht er hin?", fragte Fudge.

„Ich habe ihn gebeten, etwas für mich zu erledigen", meinte Dumbledore.

„Ja, aber was?", hinterfragte Fudge argwöhnisch.

„Ich fürchte, dass das unter uns bleibt."

Fudge sah wütend ob des Direktors Verweigerung aus. „Sie haben ihn gebeten, herauszufinden, ob Voldemort wiedergekehrt ist, oder?", riet er.

„Das Mal ist dunkle geworden", sagte Dumbledore als stillschweigende Zustimmung.

„Er ist ein Todesser, Albus! Wie können Sie ihm trauen?"

„Ich glaube, dass er sich geändert hat, Cornelius."

„Nun, Sie-wissen-schon-wer ist nicht zurück. Sie selbst haben gesagt, dass Twist diese Geschichte nur benutzt hat, um sich zu retten."

„Nur weil der Junge gelogen haben mag, was Voldemorts Mord an Diggory und Moody anbelangt, bedeutet das nicht, dass Voldemort nicht wirklich zurückgekehrt ist."

„Das ist nicht passiert!", bestritt Fudge. Dann sagte er nachdenklich, mit dem Blick auf dem ohnmächtigen Jungen, der in der Luft schwebte: „Es ist erstaunlich, dass so ein junger Bursche so böse sein kann."

Plötzlich sah Dumbledore müde und alt aus. „Er ist nicht der erste, der so jung schon so verdorben ist. ich hatte gehofft, dass ich ihn davon abhalten könnte, jemanden zu verletzen, sollte er doch böse sein, wenn ich ein Auge auf ihm hätte. Ich werden immer bereuen, dass Cedric und Alastor starben, weil ich nicht gut genug aufgepasst habe."

„Sie können sich nicht die Schuld geben", meinte Fudge freundlich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand an eine solche Verdorbenheit gedacht hätte. Wo er hingeht, kann er sowieso niemandem mehr schaden."

Er nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin. Grüne Flammen loderten auf und Fudge schickte den ohnmächtigen Mark Twist in den Kamin, um ihn zum Zaubereiministerium zu bringen. Der Junge wachte währenddessen nicht auf, Stunden später, als Harry endlich das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte, war er schon in einer Zelle im Ministerium.

--

**A/N: Nun, ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Wie versprochen ist hier der Punkt, an dem die Geschichte sich stark verändert. Ein paar von euch hatten vielleicht den Verdacht, dass das Misstrauen, das Mark Twist entgegen gebracht wird, hierzu führen würde. Syron13 hat es zuerst erraten (zumindest geschrieben), also gratz! Bitte reviewt. Wenn ihr freudig auf neue Kapitel wartet, solltet ihr wissen, dass ich genauso auf Reviews warte! Danke!**

_Ü/N: Ah, wieder mal eine AN! Endlich ist es so weit – wurde ja schon fast langweilig. ;P So… ich muss euch aber leider mitteilen, dass es von mir vor nächstem Wochenende wohl keine weiteren Kapitel mehr geben wird, weil ich am Sonntag in Urlaub fahre. Sollte ich vorher noch eins schaffen, gibt's das am Samstag. Ich versuche, gewissen Personen zu überreden, ihren Laptop mitzunehmen. Vielleicht kann ich dann was schreiben. ) Wenn nicht, schöne Ferien, falls sonst noch wer welche hat. (Und Happy Birthday to me, weil ich den am Samstag hab. Bin schon ganz aufgeregt. :D)_


	20. Viertes Schuljahr Im Ministerium

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**Kapitel Zwanzig – Viertes Schuljahr; Im Ministerium**

**Muggelgeborener läuft Amok**

Terror beim Trimagischen Turnier

Von Rita Kimmkorn

_Gestern Abend geschah in Hogwarts ein Unglück, als ein muggelgeborener Schüler einen anderen Schüler und einen Lehrer ermordete. Leser erinnern sich vielleicht, dass Mark Twist, muggelgeboren, am letzten Halloween den Feuerkelch überlistete, so dass er als einer der Champions Hogwarts für das Trimagische Turnier, das dieses Jahr dort stattfindet, aufgerufen wurde. In der letzten Nacht fand die letzte Aufgabe statt, und aus Angst, Cedric Diggory, ein sehr viel fähigerer Zauberer, würde den Kelch gewinnen, schockte Twist die Schule, indem er den attraktiven Reinblüter tötete._

_Minister Fudge bestätigte, dass Twist in einem Zuge der größten Feigheit wohl Diggorys Zauberstab stahl und diesen herzlos dazu benutzte, seinen Besitzer umzubringen. Dann, nachdem er Blut geleckt hatte, tötete Twist Alastor Moody, einen ehemaligen Auror, der für den Zeitraum als Lehrkraft in der Schule arbeitete. Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich bestätigte, dass Twists Zauberstab den Todesfluch anwandte. Es wird angenommen, dass Moody herausfand, dass der Muggelgeborene Diggory tötete. Um seinen Lehrer davon abzuhalten, sein Geheimnis preiszugeben, brachte Twist ihn um. Er wurde auf frischer Tat ertappt und in Gewahrsam genommen._

„_Es war ein schreckliches Unglück", sagte Fudge gestern Abend. „Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass ein solch junger Mann so verdorben sein kann. Sogar Dumbledore war überrascht und er gab zu, Twist schon eine Zeit lang beobachtet zu haben, aus Sorge, dass der Junge ein Anhänger der Dunklen Künste sei."_

„_Er ist verrückt, total bekloppt", sagte einer der Wachen im Ministerium. „Er hat jedem zugerufen, der es hören konnte, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurückgelehrt ist und dass __er__ derjenige ist, der Diggory und Moody umgebracht hat. Es läuft einem kalt den Rücken runter, zu hören, wie der Junge Sie-wissen-schon-wen beim Namen nennt."_

_Vielleicht plant Twist, Unzurechnungsfähigkeit vorzugeben, wenn er diese Woche vor dem Zaubergamot für zwei Morde verhört wird. Wir haben schon gesehen, wie gerissen er ist. Er hofft vielleicht, Askaban zu vermeiden, und stattdessen eine gepolsterte Zelle in St. Mungo zu bekommen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass das Zaubergamot die kranken Lügen seines verdorbenen Geistes durchschauen kann._

_Diese Reporterin sah die Gefahr voraus, die Twist für die Champions darstellte. Wir müssen fragen, warum dass Ministerium und Hogwarts nicht mehr getan hat, unsere Kinder zu beschützen, unser wertvollstes Gut?_

_Eine besorgte Mutter, Narcissa Malfoy, deren Sohn Draco in Twists Jahrgang in Hogwarts ist, hatte folgendes zu sagen. „Es schüttelt mich, wenn ich daran denke, dass mein Sohn jeden Tag so nah an diesem psychopathischen Mörder war. Ich weiß, dass die Leute es nicht zugeben wollen, aber Blut zeigt sich. Es ist kein Zufall, dass dieses schreckliche Verbrechen von einem Muggelgeborenen verbrochen wurde. Die, die Zauberern geboren werden, haben zu viel Ehre, um so herzlos vorzugehen."_

_Bei den aktuellen Neuigkeiten, dass Muggel dafür verantwortlich waren, dass Harry Potter misshandelt wurde, ist es kein Wunder, dass sich viele fragen, ob die Zaubererwelt sich erneut Gedanken über unsere Beziehung mit den Muggeln machen sollte. Zwar wird nicht jeder mit Mrs. Malfoys Sicht der Dinge übereinstimmen (zumindest nicht öffentlich), aber es wird erwartet, dass mehr Eltern Professor Dumbledore unter Druck setzen werden, Muggelgeborenen nicht mehr zu erlauben Hogwarts zu besuchen._

_Währenddessen wird Mark Twist im Ministerium schwer bewacht. „Er ist ganz klar ein angehender Dunkler Zauberer, wenn Sie mich fragen", sagte ein weiterer Beamte, der auf Anonymität bestand. „Jeder kennt das Gerücht, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer seinen ersten Mord mit sechzehn begangen hat. Twist ist erst vierzehn. Wenn er nicht jetzt aufgehalten wird, wird er schlimmer sein als Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf."_

_Im Namen Harry Potters, Cedric Diggorys und Alastor Moodys, halten wir das Ministerium an, Mark Twist aufzuhalten. Solange es noch nicht zu spät ist._

Dumbledore las den Artikel zu Ende und legte ihn zurück auf den Tisch. Er saß allein in seinem Büro, am Morgen nach den Morden an Cedric und Moody.

Er ließ die Schultern hängen und beugte den Kopf. Er fühlte jeden Tag seiner 113 Jahre. Das war eine Katastrophe! In diesem Moment saß ein völlig unschuldiger Junge in einer Zelle im Ministerium und wartete auf seine Verhörung bezüglich der Morde, und die Zaubererwelt war sich nicht bewusst, dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden war. Schlimmer noch, sie hatten die Neuigkeiten von dem Jungen gehört und waren nur zu schnell bereit, sie zu ignorieren, zum Teil weil er, Dumbledore, den Jungen angeprangert hatte.

Snape war zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt, nachdem der Minister mit Twist gegangen war. Er hatte seine geübte Gerissenheit genutzt, Voldemort zu überzeugen, dass er immer noch loyal war. Snape hatte erfahren, dass Barty Crouch Jr. noch lebte und sich unglaublicher Weise das ganze Schuljahr als Alastor Moody ausgegeben hatte. Crouch hatte den echten Moody getötet und es Twist angehängt. Crouch war derjenige gewesen, der Twists Namen in den Trimagischen Kelch getan hatte, um den Jungen zu Voldemort zu bringen. Ein Schock folgte auf den nächsten. Peter Pettigrew war auch am Leben und hatte Sirius Black seine Schuld angehängt, genau wie Twist es gesagt hatte. Peter hatte Diggory auf Voldemorts Befehl getötet.

Schlimmer noch, obwohl er all dies wusste, konnte Dumbledore niemandem von Twists Unschuld erzählen. Das zu tun wäre gleichbedeutend damit, preiszugeben, dass Snape ein Spion war. Es war wichtiger, Snapes Deckung beizubehalten, besonders nun, da Voldemort wieder an die Macht gelangen war, als Twist zu retten. Es war eine Schande, aber Dumbledore konnte das Wohl eines Jungen über das Erfordernis stellen, zu tun, was über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg für die Massen am Besten war.

So wie es stand, wusste Dumbledore, dass er es schwer haben würde, Fudge und den Rest der Zaubererwelt zu überzeugen, dass Voldemort tatsächlich zurückgekehrt war. Er musste einen Weg finden, Voldemort zu zwingen, sich zu zeigen. Er würde es tun müssen, ohne Snapes Deckung zu gefährden.

Dumbledore hatte schon ehemalige Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix für ein Notfalltreffen einberufen. Sie würden sich in einer Stunde im Eberkopf treffen und ihre Strategie ausarbeiten. Eine der ersten Aufgaben würde sein, mehr Mitglieder zu rekrutieren. Mit Voldemort wieder als Bedrohung war es bedeutend, dass die, die sich gegen ihn stellten, schnell einen Zug taten.

Fudge hatte leider sehr klar gestellt, dass er keiner Geschichte Glauben schenken würde, die Voldemorts Rückkehr bestätigte. Der Minister badete sich in Ablehnung und wurde mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, feindseliger jeder Andeutung gegenüber, dass Mark Twist die Wahrheit erzählte.

Der Tagesprophet hatte einen Hass auf Twist und, tatsächlich, alle Muggelgeborenen hervorgerufen. Dumbledore befürchtete, dass die Anschläge gegen Muggel wieder einmal zunehmen würden, wie es in den Wochen nach den Neuigkeiten, dass Harry Potters Muggelverwandte den Jungen misshandelt hatten, der Fall gewesen war.

Wo _war_ Harry Potter? Es war unbedingt erforderlich, jetzt mehr denn je, dass er gefunden wurde. Wenn die Prophezeiung wahr war, konnte nur der Junge Voldemort besiegen. Dumbledore wollte die Möglichkeit, dass Harry Potter tot war und Voldemorts letztendlicher Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt nichts mehr im Wege stand, nicht in Betracht ziehen.

Der Tageprophet mochte sich nur um seine Verkaufszahlen kümmern, aber die Auswirkungen seines Sensationalismus waren nur zu wirklich. Auch ohne, dass die Zeitung die Öffentlichkeit gegen ihn aufbrachte würde Mark Twist eine unmögliche Aufgabe vor sich haben, das Zaubergamot zu überzeugen, dass er Diggory und Moody nicht umgebracht hatte. Angesichts der Art, mit der der Prophet Hass weckte, hatte Twist überhaupt keine Chance.

Der Schulleiter hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass Twist vielleicht ein angehender dunkler Zauberer wäre, aber alle Taten des Jungen waren nichts als heldenhaft gewesen. Er hatte Voldemort davon abgehalten, den Stein der Weisen zu erlangen. Er hatte Ginny Weasley vor dem Basilisk gerettet und dabei gleich Tom Riddles Tagebuch zerstört. Er hatte Sirius Black geholfen, zu entkommen, was, betrachtet mit den neuen Informationen, die Dumbledore über Blacks Unschuld hatten, auch für den Jungen sprach. Er hatte sich gut in dem Turnier geschlagen, wofür sich der Junge letztendlich _doch nicht_ freiwillig angemeldet hatte. Er hatte wahre Güte gezeigt, indem er Dobby befreit hatte, und echte Ehre bewiesen, zu versuchen, alle Gefangenen der zweiten Aufgabe zu retten.

Voldemort hatte sich auf den Jungen konzentriert, da er ihn offensichtlich als Bedrohung sah. War ein solcher Junge, der nichts Schlimmer getan hatte, nach Askaban zu schicken? Dumbledore fühlte sich krank. Er hatte sich nicht mehr so hilflos gefühlt, seit er erfahren hatte, dass Lily und James Potter entgegen all seinen Bemühungen, sie zu beschützen, getötet worden waren.

An der Tür wurde geklopft. Dumbledore sah mit trüben Augen auf und rief: „Herein."

Severus Snape trat ein. Er sah blass und erschöpft aus. Dumbledore wusste, dass Snape in der vorherigen Nacht ausgiebig von Voldemort befragt worden war. Dumbledore musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass die Befragung nicht angenehm war. Der ältliche Zauberer dachte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass es ironisch war, dass ein ehemaliger Todesser einer der mutigsten Männer war, die er kannte. „Schulleiter. Es ist Zeit, sich zum Eberkopf aufzumachen, wenn wir rechtzeitig da sein wollen."

Dumbledore erhob sich. „Ja, Severus. Wir müssen gehen. Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, dass uns noch mehr Zeit davonläuft."

Snapes Augen fielen auf die Zeitung auf Dumbledores Tisch. Er begriff, dass der Direktor den Artikel auf der Titelseite gelesen hatte, und fragte: „Was hast du vor, wegen Twist zu unternehmen?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Es gibt nichts zu tun. Der einzige Weg, ihn freizusprechen, wäre, zu beweisen, dass Crouch und Pettigrew, die beide lange Tod sein sollten, Diggory und Moody stattdessen umgebracht haben. Keiner würde uns glauben, auch wenn wir die Wahrheit erzählen würden. Und Voldemort würde wissen, dass wir diese Informationen nur von dir hätten erfahren können. Wir können deine Position nicht gefährden. Du bist zu wichtig für diese Sache."

„Twist soll also geopfert werden?" Snapes Tonfall war neutral und es war schwer, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten.

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Ich sehe keine andere Lösung. Im Kampf gibt es immer Kriegsopfer. Unglücklicherweise für Mr. Twist ist er, was die Muggel ‚Begleitschaden' nennen."

„Es ist schwer für einen Befehlshaber, Soldaten in den sicheren Tod zu schicken, auch wenn er weiß, dass es getan werden muss."

„Ja", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber warum scheint die ‚richtige' Entscheidung so falsch?"

--

Als Harry zuerst in der Zelle im Ministerium aufgewacht war, hatte er gemerkt, wie eine unheimliche Ruhe über ihn kam. Es war als ob sein Geist, überfordert vom Schock, entschieden hatte, nichts mehr zu erlauben, ihn aufzuregen. Also hörte er auf, seinen Atem zu verschwenden, nachdem er es nicht geschafft hatte, die Wächter von seiner Unschuld und Voldemorts Rückkehr zu überzeugen.

Er aß das Frühstück, das sie ihm brachten, obwohl er sich seltsam schuldig dafür fühlte. Es schien ihm eine Untreue an Cedrics Erinnerung zu sein, nur einen Tag nach seinem Tod Haferbrei zu essen. Aber Harry hatte am Tag zuvor nicht viel gegessen und ausgehungert.

Nach dem Frühstück wartete Harry darauf, dass ihn jemand Offizielles besuchen würde. Mit Sicherheit würden Fudge oder Dumbledore mit ihm sprechen wollen. Voldemort hatte ihn wunderbar beschuldigt. Aber jetzt, im Tageslicht und da er klarer dachte als am Abend zuvor, erkannte er, dass er ein Ass im Ärmel hatte, von dem Voldemort nichts wusste. Es war Zeit, sich als Harry Potter zu offenbaren. Sobald er das täte, würde er auf keinen Fall nach Askaban geschickt werden. Jeder würde ihm glauben, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.

Gott sei Dank war er nicht wirklich ein unbekannter Muggelgeborener. Voldemort war nicht der einzige, der Intoleranz und Vorurteile predigte. Zu viele in der Zaubererwelt waren schnell bereit, das Schlimmste über Mark Twist zu glauben, weil er ein Muggelgeborener war. Sobald Harry seine wahre Identität wieder angenommen hatte, hatte er vor, alle daran zu erinnern, dass seine eigene Mutter muggelgeboren gewesen war.

Der Morgen verging ereignislos. Niemand kam ihn besuchen, und die Wächter, die ihm sein Mittagessen gebracht hatten, legten das Essen auf dem Tablett einfach auf den Boden seiner Zelle, ohne auf seine Fragen zu antworten oder mit ihm zu reden. Nachdem Harry fertig gegessen hatte, entfernten sie das Tablett – wieder ohne zu sprechen.

Harry lag auf dem Bett, dem einzigen Möbelstück in der Zelle, als er hörte, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss seiner Zelle umgedreht wurde, und die Tür sich öffnete. Harry schwang schnell seine Beine über die Bettkante und setzte sich auf. Dumbledore rauschte in den Raum. Harry sprang mit einem erleichterten Lächeln im Gesicht auf die Beine. „Sir! Ich bin so froh, dass Sie gekommen sind! Ich wollte noch einmal sagen, dass ich nicht…"

Dumbledore hob die Hand, um Harrys Verteidigung zu beenden, und der Junge hörte mitten im Satz auf zu reden. Der Schulleiter erwiderte Harrys Lächeln nicht und das Gesicht des ältlichen Zauberers war ungewöhnlich ernst. „Ich weiß, Mark."

„Was? Was wissen Sie?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich weiß, dass du Cedric Diggory oder Alastor Moody nicht umgebracht hast."

Harry entfuhr ein tiefer Atemzug und er lachte etwas. „Whoa! Das ist großartig! Was für eine Erleichterung! Ich hab mit ziemliche Sorgen gemacht, das kann ich Ihnen sagen!" Harry fühlte, wie sich ein Knoten in seinem Magen löste, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass er da war. Er lächelte breit und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Eine Sekunde später erhob er sich wieder und wollte wissen: „Wissen Sie, wer Professor Moody umgebracht hat?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht erzählen, Mark", entgegnete Dumbledore ernst.

„Oh", meinte Harry vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Hat was mit Voldemort zu tun, huh?"

Dumbledore war beeindruckt, wie einfach der Junge Voldemorts Namen verwandte. Was für ein mutiges Kind. Dieser Junge, der gerade von der Presse angeprangert wurde, hatte Voldemort dreimal bekämpft und es überlebt. Ausgewachsene Zauberer konnten so viel nicht behaupten. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, diesen Jungen zu sehen, so erleichtert, nicht wissend, was auf ihn wartete.

„Was hat Sie überzeugt, dass ich unschuldig bin?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, Mark."

„Ich… ich verstehe nicht. Muss das nicht jeder wissen – wenn nicht, wie sollen die Leute an meine Unschuld glauben?"

Dumbledore sagte nichts und starrte eine Minute auf den Boden. Dann holte er tief Luft, hob seine Augen auf Harry und meinte: „Du war außerordentlich mutig. Du verdienst nichts als die Wahrheit. Wo ich dir die Wahrheit nicht sagen kann, werde ich nicht lügen. Ich habe Informationen, die deine Unschuld bezeugen, Mark. Aber es sind keine Informationen, die ich preisgeben darf. Dies ist einer der schwierigsten Momente meines Lebens. Ich stehe hier vor dir, um dir zu sagen, dass ich weiß, dass du unschuldig bist, und dir doch nicht helfen kann."

Harry war verblüfft. Sein Blut floss kalt in seinen Adern. Wieder einmal ließ Dumbledore ihn im Stich. In kaum einem Flüsterton verlangte er: „Was? Sie… Sie wagen es, mir zu sagen, dass Sie mich für die Morde an Cedric und Professor Moody verurteilen lassen, im Wissen, dass ich unschuldig bin?"

Dumbledore sah ihm fest in die Augen. Eine Träne sammelte sich in der stechenden blauen Linse und lief die gezeichnete Wange des gealterten Zauberers hinab. „Ja", bestätigte er bloß.

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. Als er den Ausdruck des Schreckens und Verrats auf dem Gesicht des Jungen sah, erklärte Dumbledore. „Mark, du weißt, dass Voldemort auferstanden ist. Wieder sieht sich die Zaubererwelt einer Bedrohung bevor, die unsere bloße Existenz zerstören kann. Ich kann das Böse, zu dem Voldemort in der Lage ist, nicht übertreiben. Ich muss alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um zu helfen, ihn zu besiegen. Den Informationen, die ich habe, würde kein Glauben geschenkt werden, wenn ich meine Quelle nicht preisgeben würde. Das zu tun würde unsere Arbeit, Voldemort zu besiegen, zunichte machen."

Es herrschte Stille und dann beschuldigte Harry, der aufrecht stand und Dumbledore mit kalten Augen ansah, mit Verachtung in der Stimme: „Sie werden sie mich nach Askaban schicken lassen?"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht.

„Ich bin vierzehn."

Immer noch keine Antwort.

„Ich werde dort verrückt werden. Sie wissen, welche Wirkung die Dementoren auf jeden haben. Und ich bin… besonders anfällig. Ich werde verrückt werden."

Immer noch Stille.

„Sagen Sie mir, Professor. Warum ist Voldemort böse, wenn Sie bereit sind, zuzusehen, wie mir das angetan wird?"

Dumbledore sah aus, als ob er geschlagen worden wäre. „Mark", begann er. Seine Stimme brach. „Du kannst überhaupt keine Vorstellung davon haben, wie sehr ich es bereue, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann."

Harry fühlte eine brennende Wut, die jede Ecke seines ganzes Seins ausfüllte. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, sich Dumbledores Entschuldigungen anzuhören. Aller, woran er denken konnte, war, dass es wieder passierte. Dumbledore hatte ihn bei misshandelnden Verwandten zurückgelassen, um den ‚Blutschutz' zu besiegeln. Jede Prügel, jedes harte Wort, jede hungrige Nacht die er erlitten hatte, und jede Umarmung oder jeder Kuss, den er nicht bekommen hatte, war das Ergebnis von Dumbledores Plänen, Voldemort zu besiegen. Er, Harry, war im Kreuzfeuer gefangen.

In seinem Zorn entschloss sich Harry, dass er Dumbledore seine Identität als Harry Potter nicht preisgeben würde. Der alte Mann hatte es nicht verdient, der erste zu sein, der es wusste. Er würde bis zu seiner Verhandlung warten und sich vor dem Zaubergamot offenbaren. Dann konnte Dumbledore ruhig um Vergebung flehen!

Harry starrte Dumbledore wütend an. „Es ist schwer für mich zu glauben, Professor, dass Sie nichts sagen würden, wenn _Sie_ derjenige wären, dem mit Askaban gedroht wird. Ich glaube, dass Sie einen Weg finden würden, sich zu retten."

„Mark. Es ist meine Pflicht, die Zaubererwelt zu beschützen. Ich bin vielleicht der einzige, der die riesigen Ausmaße der Aufgabe, die vor uns liegt, Voldemort zu besiegen, völlig versteht. Ich kann diese Mission nicht gefährden, indem ich mich selbst als Gesetzloser darstelle und dir helfe, zu entkommen. Falls es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dir bei der Flucht zu helfen, ohne Verdacht auf jemanden sonst, eingeschlossen mir, ich würde sie wahrnehmen. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, dich so bald wie möglich zu befreien. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe Voldemort sich bekannt gibt, und dann werden wir deinen Namen von allen Anklagepunkten befreien."

„Wissen Sie, Professor. Als mein Name aus dem Kelch kam, habe ich mich gefragt, ob Sie derjenige waren, der ihn hinein getan hat, Ich habe über Sie recherchiert, um zu sehen, ob ich herausfinden könnte, warum Sie das getan haben könnten. ‚Kenne deinen Feind.'"

„Ich bin nicht dein Feind, Mark!"

„Sie sind nicht mein Freund!", gab Harry zurück. „Ich habe von ihrem heldenhaften Kampf mit Grindelwald erfahren. Ich dachte, solch ein Gegner der Dunklen Künste hätte meinen Namen niemals in den Kelch getan. Ich dachte, Sie wären ein… Held. Aber Sie sind doch nicht so anders als Grindelwald. Er war immer für das ‚Größere Wohl'. Ist das nicht, was Sie mir jetzt sagen? Dass Sie beiseite stehen werden, wenn sie einen unschuldigen vierzehnjährigen nach Askaban schicken, obwohl Sie wissen, dass ich verrückt werden werde, weil es für das Größere Wohl ist?"

Dumbledore wurde bleich. Er wankte und sah aus, als ob er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Harry konnte keine Ahnung haben, was für eine Macht seine Anschuldigungen hatten. Er wusste nicht, dass Dumbledore in seiner Jugend Grindelwald befreundet hatte. Es waren Dumbledores eigene philosophische Gedanken, dass das Größere Wohl die Herrschaft der Zauberer über die Muggel rechtfertigte, die Grindelwald angenommen hatte, um seine Rassenideologie zu unterstützen.

Bevor Dumbledore antworten konnte, flog die Zellentür wieder auf. „Professor Dumbledore"; rief ein Wächter. „Der Minister hat um ein Treffen mit Ihnen gebeten."

Dumbledore zögerte und nickte dann zustimmend. „Ich komme zurück, Mark", sagte er, während er zur Tür ging.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch mehr zu sagen haben", erwiderte der Junge.

Dumbledore zögerte an der Tür und sah zurück. „Hast du deinen Eltern Bescheid gesagt?"

Harry schwieg für einen Moment, in Gedanken versunken. Dann sagte er: „Noch nicht. Ich hatte gehofft, freigelassen zu werden und ihnen nichts sagen zu müssen. Aber nun… Ich denke, ich sage ihnen, dass ich bei einem Auslandstudium angenommen wurde. Ich würde ihnen keine Sorgen machen wollen, wenn es nichts gibt, dass sie tun können, um mir zu helfen. Scheinbar gibt es nichts, dass irgendjemand tun kann… oder tun _möchte_."

Dumbledore sah Harry an, Reue in sein Gesicht gezeichnet. „Bitte vergib mir", flüsterte er.

Harry hob das Kinn und stand aufrecht. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann."

Dumbledore war getroffen, wie königlich der Junge wirkte, als er dort stand und sein Urteil verkündete. Der Ton des Jungen war unverzeihlich. Dumbledore ging aus dem Raum, seine Schritte langsam und seine Schultern gesenkt.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich mir jemals verzeihen kann", dachte Dumbledore, während er auf dem Weg zum Büro des Ministers war.

--

Harry kochte. Einer der Wächter hatte mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf Harrys Tablett mit dem Abendessen gelassen. Nachdem er den Artikel gelesen hatte, hatte er das Tablett vor Zorn an die Zellenwand geworfen. Er erinnerte sich an die Rufe der Schüler, die ihn als Mörder beschimpften, als er das Stadion verließ, immer noch von seinem Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort zitternd. Er dachte an Dumbledores Verrat an ihm, aus Eigennutz. Und jetzt dieser boshafte Artikel!

„Will ich für _das_ hier ein Held sein?", fragte er sich selbst. „Sie verdienen es nicht, dass ich sie rette!"

„Natürlich", flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in Harrys Kopf, „bist du vielleicht auch gar nicht in der Lage, sie zu retten, selbst wenn du es wolltest. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass du Voldemort besiegen kannst, oder?"

Eine Welle der Wut durchfloss ihn brachte einen Auftrieb seines Selbstvertrauens mit sich. „Ich bin ihm entkommen, oder? Da war ich, von Todessern umringt und Voldemort hat den Avada Kedavra direkt auf mich geschossen, und ich bin trotzdem entkommen. Zeigt das nicht, dass er mich nicht töten kann? Das ich ihn letztendlich vernichten kann? Vielleicht nicht jetzt, wo ich vierzehn bin. Aber ich werde weiter lernen und, vielleicht in ein paar Jahren, genug Macht haben, ihn zu besiegen."

„Nicht, wenn du in Askaban bist", flüsterte diese gerissene kleine Stimme.

„Ich werde nicht in Askaban landen", versicherte er sich selbst. „Warte nur, bis wir vor dem ganzen Zaubergamot stehen. Ich werde mich in Harry Potter zurückverwandeln und sie vor mir kriechen lassen, sich zu entschuldigen."

Harry genoss seinen Tagtraum für eine Weilte. Vor allem gefiel ihm die Szene, in der Dumbledore um Vergebung flehte. „_Vergiss es, alter Mann!_", dachte er sich in wilder Zufriedenheit.

Allerdings konnte der Teenager diesen Zorn nicht ewig beibehalten und, als die Stunden vorübergingen, beruhigte sich Harrys Wut ein wenig. Diese Langeweile war schrecklich. Er hatte absolut nichts zu tun, außer auf seinem Bett zu liegen und die Wände und die Decke anzustarren. „Dementoren wären besser als das hier!", schnaubte er in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.

Aber als die Nacht einfiel, wurde Harrys Langeweile auf unerwartete Weise beseitigt, und er erinnerte sich sehnsüchtig an die langweiligen, ereignislosen Stunden, die er missachtet hatte. Als er in seinem Bett lag und die Risse in der Decke zählte, spürte er ein plötzliches scharfes Stechen in seiner Narbe. „Au!", rief er laut, nicht auf diesen Schmerz vorbereitet.

Der Raum um ihn herum begann, sich aufzulösen und er fand sich in einem verschwommenen Tunnel, in dem die Wände unwirklich schimmerten. Er fühlte sich, als ob sein Gehirn durch diesen Tunnel gesogen wurde, bis es plötzlich in einem großen Raum aufhörte, nur von dem Feuer im Kamin an einer Wand beleuchtet.

Er blickte durch den Raum und sah Unmengen an Gestalten in Kapuzenumhängen auf ihren Knien, die sich vor ihm verbeugten. „_Erhebt euch_", sagte Harry in einer kalten, hohen Stimme.

Die Todesser kamen auf die Beine. „_Diese Narren!_" Harry lachte entzückt. „Sie sperren den Jungen ein und erlauben mir, mich frei zu bewegen! Barty, komm näher." Er winkte einem der Todesser, seine unnatürlich langen Finger träge bewegend.

Einer der Gestalten in Kapuzenumhängen kam zu Harry und fiel auf seine Knie, um den Saum seines Umhangs zu küssen. „Meister!", stöhnte sie Person auf den Knien, begeistert, so nah an seinem Idol sein zu dürfen.

Zufrieden wartete Harry einen Moment und dann: „Steh auf, Barty. Du, der treueste meiner Diener, sollst für deine Bemühung für mich belohnt werden. Wenn nur alle meine Todesser so loyal wie du wären…", und hier machte Harry eine Pause, um die anderen im Raum wütend anzublicken. Sie erkannten die Gefahr und sanken zusammen. „… wenn sie alle so treu wären wie du, wäre ich viel früher in meinen Körper zurückgekehrt und wir hätten schon die Kontrolle über das Ministerium übernommen. Egal. Egal. Das ist in der Vergangenheit. Nichts kann uns jetzt aufhalten." Und er lachte wieder sein schrilles Lachen.

Er wandte sich dem Mann zu, der still an seiner Seite stand. „Severus, bist du sicher, dass niemand irgendjemand anderen als Twist als Mörder Diggorys und Moodys verdächtigt?"

Snape sprach ruhig. „Der Junge wird in zwei Tagen verhört werden. Askaban ist schon benachrichtig worden, dass er in der Nacht dort ankommen wird. Fudge riskiert nichts. Es gibt schon Dementoren im Ministerium, um diesen… _angehenden Dunklen Lord_ zu begleiten." Snape sagte diesen letzten Teil sarkastisch.

Harry lachte wieder, da er den Humor schätzte. „Ich könnte den Jungen töten", sinnierte er langsam. „Aber ich stimme Barty zu. Das ist viel besser. Lasst den Jungen in Askaban verrotten, vom Ministerium selbst dahingeschickt." Sein scharfes Gelächter schallte in Harrys Ohren, als der Teenager sich in seiner Zelle zurück fand, die Seiten seiner Matratze umklammernd und wieder die Decke anstarrend,

Harry atmete heftig und hob den Kopf von seinem Kissen, um sich im Raum umzusehen, die Ecken durchsuchend, als ob er erwartete, dass ihn ein Todesser ansprang. Sobald er sich versichert hatte, dass er noch allein war, legte er seinen Kopf schwer zurück. Wow! Er war in Voldemorts Kopf gewesen. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass er durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen hatte. Harry zitterte.

„Lüg nicht!", befahl er sich streng. „Ich hab nicht nur durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen, ich _war_ Voldemort! Ich hab gefühlt, was er gefühlt hat und gedacht, was er gedacht hat. Irgendwie sind wir verbunden. Ich hab es zuvor vermutet, aber jetzt, da Voldemort seinen Körper wieder gewonnen hat, ist unsere Verbindung stärker. Ich kann klarer als jemals zuvor sehen, was er macht, und ich bin _in_ seinen Gedanken."

Es was erschreckend. Harry versuchte, die wachsende Furcht zu kontrollieren, damit sie seine Gedanken nicht vernebelte. „Ich kann das ausnutzen", dachte er. „Lasst uns nur hoffen, dass diese Verbindung nicht beidseitig besteht. Ich will nicht, dass Voldemort in meinen Kopf sieht!"

Harry setzte sich wackelig auf. Nun, zumindest wusste er nun, wer Moody getötet hatte. Er hatte Barty Crouch, Jr. erkannt. Offensichtlich war Crouch nicht toter als Pettigrew. Und er hatte sich eine Scheibe von Pettigrew abgeschnitten und einem anderen für seinen Mord in die Schuhe geschoben-

Harry fragte sich, ob Crouch Sr. auch etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Wenn das der Fall war, war das Ministerium schon von Todessern unterwandert worden." Er würde jemanden warnen müssen. „Aber wen?", dachte er bitter. „Keiner glaubt auch nur ein Wort aus meinem Mund."

„Nachdem du dich als Harry Potter offenbart hast, erzählst du's ihnen", versicherte er sich. „Dann werden dir alle glauben. Jeder würde alles glauben, dass Harry Potter sagt."

--

Zwei Tage später wachte Harry aus einem leichten Schlaf aus, als er hörte, wie die Zellentür aufging. Harrys Augen flogen weit auf und die letzten Überbleibsel seines Schlafs verschwanden sofort. Das waren nicht die Wächter. Sie warfen die Tür mit einem Knall auf, ohne sich groß Sorgen zu machen, ob sie den Jungen darin störten. Wer auch immer die Tür jetzt aufmachte, versuchte, leise zu sein. Harry griff automatisch nach dem Zauberstab, den er jede Nacht unter dem Kissen verstaute. Er erinnerte sich mit einem Aufbrausen seines Magens, dass er keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte. Er war in der Nacht der Morde konfisziert worden.

Er stand schnell auf und stellte sich an die Wand, durch das Öffnen der Tür versteckt. Er versuchte, leise zu atmen und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen.

Als er den Schopf roten Haares sah, der über die Türkante blickte, entfuhr ihm sein Atem mit einem Brausen. Dieser Schopf, auch als Fred Weasley bekannt, drehte sich um und flüsterte: „Hier ist keiner! Wir müssen die falsche Zelle erwischt haben!"

„Es kann nicht die falsche sein. Ich hab sie von der Wache!", antwortete George.

„Ich bin hier", sagte Harry und trat vor.

Ron, der den Raum hinter seinen Brüdern betreten hatte, sprang hoch und wirbelte herum. „Lass das, Mark! Der Schrecken hat mir ein Jahr meines Lebens genommen!"

Harry lächelte nur. Er war noch nie im Leben so froh gewesen, jemanden zu sehen. George schloss die Tür schnell hinter Ginny, die auch in den Raum glitt. Harry starrte sie überrascht an. Sie errötete, behielt die Augen aber auf ihm.

„Wir sind hier, um dich zu retten, Mark!", stellte Ron großspurig fest.

Harry machte sich wieder Hoffnung. „Dumbledore hat euch geschickt?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die Erwachsenen meinen, ihnen wären die Hände gebunden. Sie sind unglücklich, keine Frage, aber sie _machen_ nichts."

George erklärte. „Unsere Eltern wurden für den Orden des Phönix rekrutiert. Das ist eine geheime Gruppieren, die Dumbledore gebildet hat, als Du-weißt-schon-wer zum ersten Mal an die Macht kam. Dumbledore hat ihn wieder aufgestellt, jetzt, da Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder da ist. Er ist zu Mom und Dad gekommen und sie sind in den letzten Tagen zu ein paar Treffen gegangen."

Fred fuhr fort: „Wir sind heute Morgen von Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Wir haben uns entschlossen, ein paar neue Erfindungen auszuprobieren, an denen wir gearbeitet haben." Er griff in seine Tasche und holte einen fleischfarbenen Faden heraus. „Die hier erlauben uns, ‚private' Gespräche mit anzuhören."

„Wir hatten keine Ahnung, was wir hören würden!"

Ron sprach dazwischen. „Wir wussten natürlich, dass du unschuldig bist. Du glaubst gar nicht, was es für Kämpfe in Hogwarts gab. Die Hälfte der Schüler behauptet, du wärst ein Mörder, und die andere Hälfte verteidigt dich. Du weiß, auf welcher Seite wir sind, Kumpel."

Harry nickte. Er konnte mit dem Kloß in seinem Hals nicht sprechen.

Ron fuhr fort: „Hermine hat Zauberergesetze recherchiert. Wir haben versucht, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, aber er war nicht verfügbar. Hermine wird eine Hilfsagentur benachrichtigen. Sie meint, dass sie dir jemanden zur Verfügung stellen müssen, der dich vor Gericht vertritt. Aber wir", er winkte mit dem Finger in einem Kreis, um seine Geschwister und sich selbst anzudeuten, „haben uns entschlossen, dass wir nicht riskieren, dass du vor Gericht erscheint."

George nickte grimmig. „Wir können dem Ministerium nicht vertrauen, dir eine faire Gerichtsverhandlung zu geben. Mom und Dad haben das auch zugegeben, als sie nicht wussten, dass wir zuhören konnten."

„Was haben sie gesagt?", fragte Harry.

„Na ja, scheinbar war Moody überhaupt nicht Moody!", sagte Ron, seine eigenen Augen weit vor Verblüffung, als er die Geschichte erzählte, die er selbst noch nicht glauben konnte. „Er war eigentlich die ganze Zeit ein Schwindler. Du erinnerst dich an Crouch, den Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit? Percy arbeitet für ihn. Auf jeden Fall wird er vermisst und Dumbledore glaubt, dass er getötet wurde. Weil, und das wirst du nicht glauben, sein Sohn – Barty Crouch Jr. – ein Todesser war und eigentlich vor Jahren in Askaban gestorben sein sollte. Nun, er ist nicht gestorben! Stattdessen hat er sich das ganze Jahr als Moody ausgegeben, indem er Vielsafttrank benutzt hat. Er hat dich als Mörder hingestellt!"

Alle Augen lagen auf Harry, als sie darauf warteten, dass er seine Überraschung zeigte. Er wusste das alles schon, wollte den Weasleys aber nicht erklären, wie er dazu kam. Also gab er vor, von dieser Offenbarung geschockt zu sein. Er ließ seinen Mund auffallen und sagte schwach: „Wirklich! Das ist unglaublich. Warum sollte er das tun?"

Harry dachte, dass seine Schauspielerei abgrundtief schlecht wäre, aber es genügte seinen Freunden. George erklärte eifrig: „Du-weißt-schon-wer war wirklich wütend, dass du ihn davon abgehalten hast, den Stein der Weisen zu bekommen. Er wollte, dass Crouch dich für das Trimagische Turnier anmeldet und sobald du den Trimagischen Kelch berührt hast, ist er zu einem Portschlüssel geworden, der dich zu Du-weißt-schon-wem gebracht hat, der dein Blut in einem Zauber benutzt hat, um seinen Körper wiederzuerlangen."

„Das hört sich zu weit hergeholt an", meinte Harry gedankenverloren. Als er Ron und George zuhörte, wie sie zusammenfassten, was passiert war, begriff Harry, wie unglaublich sich die Geschichte anhörte. Ohne Beweise würde er dem Zaubergamot nie beweisen können, dass das wirklich passiert war. Aber, Merlin sei Dank, würden sie Harry Potter glauben, richtig?

„Der Grund, dass wir das alles wissen, ist, dass… halt dich fest… _Snape_ ein Spion für den Orden ist", verkündete Ron mit Genuss.

Diesmal musste Harry seine Verwunderung nicht vortäuschen. „Niemals!"

Die Weasleys nickten alle zur Bestätigung. „Jep!", fuhr Ron fort. „Schwer zu glauben, dass dieses schleimige Ekel ein Verbündeter ist."

„Angenommen, dass er nicht auf beiden Seiten spielt", murmelte Fred düster.

„Er ist derjenige, der Dumbledore erzählt hat, dass Crouch der Schwindler war", sagte Ginny.

Harry verstand nun, wen Dumbledore beschützte, indem er sich weigerte, dem Zaubergamot zu erzählen, dass ‚Mark Twist' unschuldig war. Es war sein Spion, Snape. Ginny bestätigte das, als sie hinzufügte: „Wir haben mitgehört, wie unsere Eltern darüber gesprochen haben, dass du nicht schuldig warst, aber dass Dumbledore und der Orden nicht wussten, wie sie dich befreien sollten, ohne preiszugeben, dass Snape ein Spion ist. Mom hat geweint, dass sie nicht einfach dastehen und zulassen könnten, dass sie dich nach Askaban bringen."

„Aber Dad meinte, es gäbe nichts, das sie tun könnten", meinte Ron bitter.

„Er war verzweifelt deshalb", setzte Ginny als Verteidigung an. „Ich hab ihn noch nie so unglücklich gesehen."

Harry sagte nichts. Er wusste, dass er ungerecht war – denn was _konnte_ Mr. Weasley schon tun? Aber er ärgerte sich darüber, dass keiner der Erwachsenen, die er kannte, bereit war, einzugreifen, um ihn zu retten. Sie sollten herausfinden, was zu tun war. Sie waren die Erwachsenen!

Fred beendete Harrys dunkle Gedanken indem er schlussfolgerte: „Auf jeden Fall können die Erwachsenen ruhig dasitzen und rumstöhnen, was zu tun sei, aber _wir_ sind hier, um dich zu retten."

Harry lachte ungläubig. „Was wollt _ihr_ tun?"

„Lach nicht", warnte ihn Fred hochmütig. „Du redest mit den Weasley-Zwillingen."

Ron und Ginny husteten in ihre Hände. Fred verbesserte sich höflich: „… und Geschwister. Es gibt wenig, dass wir nicht wagen und, wie ich bescheiden hinzufügen möchte, schaffen."

Harry fühlte eine Welle der Zuneigung für die ganze Gruppe. Sie wussten nicht, dass er Harry Potter war und waren bereit, sich für seine Rettung in Gefahr zu begeben. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe natürlich nicht. Sobald er sich als Harry Potter offenbarte, was er jetzt fest vorhatte, während der Verhandlung zu tun, würde alles in Ordnung sein. Aber zu wissen, dass sie dazu bereit waren… er würde das nie vergessen. Nie.

Neugierig fragte Harry: „Wie wollt ihr mich retten?"

George erklärte eifrig. „Wir haben einen Plan! Ginny und Ron werden die Wachen ablenken. Das haben sie schon wunderbar auf dem Weg hierhin gemacht." Ginny und Ron erröteten beide zufrieden, als sie das seltene Lob ihres älteren Bruders hörten. „Du wirst diese Kremschnitte essen." George hielt ihm ein Gebäck hin.

Harry sah es verblüfft an. Er erkannte die Kanarienkremschnitte, die die Weasley-Zwillinge am Anfang des Schuljahres entworfen hatten. Die Weasleys lächelten alle, als die Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sahen. „Das ist kein Witz", meinte George. „Du wirst zu einem Kanarienvogel werden. Fred und ich haben an dem Zauber gearbeitet. Wir haben für diese eine hier eine spezielle Zutat hinzugefügt und wir glauben, dass die Verwandlung für etwas zwanzig Minuten anhält. Damit haben wir genug Zeit, dich hier raus zu schmuggeln."

„Das wird hier nicht funktionieren", sagte Harry überzeugt. „Das Ministerium muss Zauber aktiv haben, um so was zu verhindern."

Fred stimmte ihm nicht zu. „Vielleicht einen normalen Verwandlungszauber, aber wir meinen, dass die Sicherheit des Ministeriums nicht zu gut ist, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht. Auf jeden Fall sind wir bereit, es zu versuchen, und was hast du schon zu verlieren?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sehe mich vielleicht Askaban gegenüber, aber ich werde euch auf keinen Fall auch euer Leben riskieren lassen. Wenn wir geschnappt werden, werdet ihr alle mit mir nach Askaban geschickt!"

„Zumindest wären wir in benachbarten Zellen", scherzte Ron. Harry lächelte nicht.

Ginny trat vor und nahm eine von Harrys Händen in ihre. „Mark. Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Ich stehe nicht nur da und lass sie dich nach Askaban schicken, für ein Verbrechen, dass du nicht begangen hast. Ich bin bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen, wie auch meine Brüder." Ron, Fred und George nickten hinter ihr. „Wir sind uns der Gefahr bewusst. Wir sind nicht blöd. Aber wir glauben, unser Plan könnte funktionieren. Willst du es versuchen?"

Harry fühlte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er schluckte schwer. „Ich… ich glaube nicht, dass ich euch jemals genug dafür danken kann, wozu ihr für mich bereit seid. Keiner hat je…" Harry vervollständigte den Satz nicht. Auf die Vergangenheit einzugehen, war gefährlich. „Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr euer Leben für mich riskiert." Er hielt die Hand hoch, um jeglichen Einwürfen zuvorzukommen, die er schon voraussah. „Sowieso hab ich schon einen Plan, Askaban zu vermeiden."

„Wirklich? Was?", fragten sie gemeinsam.

Der Teenager zögerte. Sollte er ihnen sagen, wer er war? Er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass die Weasleys ihn absichtlich verraten würden. Aber würden sie es in ihrer Aufregung, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, wer er war, ihren Eltern erzählen? Dumbledore? Unbeabsichtigt der falschen Person etwas sagen? Das Sicherste wäre, zu warten, bis er vor dem ganzen Zaubergamot stand, bis er sich preisgab.

Langsam sagte Harry: „Ich kann es euch nicht sagen. Tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube, ich muss darüber schweigen. Alle werden bei der Verhandlung herausfinden, was ich meine. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass es klappt, also bin ich nicht wirklich in Gefahr."

Die Weasleys sahen ihn zweifelnd an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm widersprechen wollten, aber wenn Harry meinte, er würde ihnen nichts von seinem Plan erzählen, konnten sie daran nichts ändern. Bevor sie mehr sagen konnten, hörten sie einen Knall draußen auf dem Gang.

Sie erstarrten alle. „Was ist das?", fragte Fred erschrocken.

Es gab ein weiteres lautes Geräusch und Harry reagierte schnell, griff sich Freds Zauberstab und stieß die vier Weasleys gegen die Wand. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf sie und rief: „Gemino!" Eine zweite Wand erschien vielleicht einen Meter vor der anderen und schloss die Weasleys in dem kleinen Raum zwischen den Wänden ein.

Harry warf Freds Zauberstab schnell unter das Bett, wo er von der Decke verdeckt wurde, die er vorher auf den Boden fallen lassen hatte. Gerade rechtzeitig. Die Tür schwang auf und vier Wächter strömten hinein, ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben.

Einer der Wachen schubste Harry gegen die Wand und suchte ihn schnell ab, um nach einer Waffe zu suchen. Keiner schien zu bemerken, dass der Raum ein wenig kleiner als zuvor war.

Harry hörte das Klacken von hochhackigen Schuhen. Er wurde grob herumgedreht und fand sich einer Hexe gegenüber, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie trug ein angenehmes Lächeln zur Schau, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Ihren schwarzen Umhang säumte rosa Pfriem und sie hatte eine rüschenverzierte rosa Schleife auf dem Kopf. Trotz dieser kleinen Anzeichen von weiblicher Weichheit bemerkte Harry die Härte in ihren Augen, die an Tante Petunia erinnerte. Sie sah wie eine Kröte aus, die eine saftige Fliege beäugte. Er hatte den alarmierenden Verdacht, dass er die Fliege war, die sie herunterschlucken wollte.

„Hem, hem", räusperte die Frau sich leise. „Mark Twist. Ich bin Dolores Umbridge, höchste Untersekretärin des Zaubererministers. Ich bin verantwortlich für die Sicherheit um dich. Und ich habe Glück. Es scheint, dass sie äußerst locker war. Können Sie sich vorstellen, was wir auf dem Weg hierhin gefunden haben?" Sie lächelte Harry süßlich an. „Eine Anzahl der Wachen, die den Gang bewachen sollten, sind auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden oder scheinen verwirrt. Sie wissen nicht, warum das so ist, oder?", fragte sie freundlich.

„No, Ma'am", antwortete Harry höflich. „Ich bin seit Tagen in dieser Zelle eingesperrt. Ich weiß nicht, was draußen los ist."

„Hmm", meinte sie erwägend. Sie blickte durch den Raum und Harry hielt den Atem an. Er betete, dass die Weasleys genug Verstand hatten, hinter der Wand leise zu sein. Umbridge lief langsam durch den Raum und durchsuchte die Ecken, wobei ihre Absätze auf dem Boden klackten. Schließlich kam sie wieder an Harrys Seite zurück.

„Also", sie lächelte, „haben Sie nicht gerade versucht, hier auszubrechen?"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein! Ich würde es nicht schaffen, warum also versuchen?"

Umbridge schob ihr Gesicht näher an Harrys und sagte leise: „Ich glaube dir nicht." Sie trat zurück und gab zwei der Wachen ein Zeichen. „Holt sie."

Sie beeilten sich aus dem Raum und Harry fragte sich, wo sie hingegangen waren. Es waren immer noch zwei Wachen da, die jeweils neben ihm standen.

„Sie sind ein gefährlicher Verbrecher, Mr. Twist. Es unterliegt meiner Verantwortung, sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht entkommen können. Der Minister hat Vertrauen in mich und es ist nicht falsch gesetzt. Ich werde tun, was getan werden muss."

Harry spürte, wie der Raum kälter wurde. Ein Nebel der Verzweiflung schnürte ihn ein. Niemand liebte ihn. Er würde in Askaban verrotten und es würde niemanden kümmern.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Woher waren diese Gedanken gekommen? Dann verstand er, als die Tür sich wieder öffnete und neben den beiden Wachen, die zurückgekehrt waren, zwei Dementoren standen. Sie schwebten in den Raum.

Die Wächter neben Harry wichen etwas zurück, aber Umbridge wandte einen Patronuszauber an. Das kleine Kätzchen wanderte durch den Raum und erwärmte die Luft. Harry war von der Wirkung der Dementoren geschützt, aber er behielt sie weiterhin besorgt im Auge.

Umbridge deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Dementoren. „Sie sind hier, um Sie nach Askaban zu begleiten, Twist. Sie werden keine weitere Möglichkeit haben, zu entkommen."

„Was?! Ich hatte noch keine Verhörung. Ich bin nicht zu Askaban verurteilt worden!"

„Das ist nur eine Formalität, Twist. Jeder weiß, dass Sie schuldig sind. Ich werde Ihnen nicht erlauben, zu fliehen."

„Ich habe nicht versucht, zu fliehen!"

Umbridge lachte ein klirrendes, kleines Lachen. „Nein. Diese Wachen waren nur von selbst verwirrt."

Harry merkte, wie seine Angst wuchs. „Das können Sie nicht tun. Es ist illegal! Ich habe ein Recht auf eine Verhandlung!"

Umbridges Lächeln verblasste und ein hässlicher Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Rede du bloß über Rechte. Du _Schlammblut_. Du hast einen reinblütigen Zauberer und einen ehemaligen Ministeriumsangestellten umgebracht. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich den Dementoren nicht befehlen, gleich hier einen Kuss zu verabreichen."

Harry wich zur Wand zurück. Die Art, auf die Umbridge ihn ansah, und der aufgeregte Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie den Kuss der Dementoren erwähnte, ließ in ihm die Angst aufkommen, sie würde ihre Meinung ändern und den Kuss doch anordnen. Sein Blut gerann.

„Bitte. Ich bin unschuldig und ich kann es beweisen." Harry hörte die Angst in seiner Stimme und konnte sehen, dass sie Umbridge gefiel.

Sie hatte ein zufriedenes, höhnisches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Lügner!"

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry. „Nein!", schrie er.

„_Stupor_", rief sie. Ein roter Lichtstrahl flog von ihrem Zauberstab und traf den Teenager in die Brust. Er sank ohne ein weiteres Wort zusammen.

„Nimmt ihn mit", befahl sie. Die Dementoren fielen über ihn her und trugen den Jungen aus dem Raum. Umbridge und die Wachen folgten und schlossen die Zellentür hinter ihnen.

--

Nachdem ein paar Minuten lang Stille geherrscht hatte, kam ein gedämpftes „_Finite Incantatem_" von hinter der Wand. Die falsche Wand schimmerte und verschwand, und offenbarte die vier Weasleys, alle bleich und erschüttert.

George hob den Zauberstab und sagte: „Accio Zauberstab." Freds Zauberstab flog von unter dem Bett in seine Hand. Ohne ein Wort reichte George ihn an Fred weiter.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Ginny in einem gebrochenen Flüstern.

„Wir reden mit Dad", meinte Fred. „Er muss uns helfen, etwas zu finden, das wir tun können."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie vorsichtig den Raum und gaben Acht, nicht gesehen zu werden, als sie das Ministerium verließen und zum Fuchsbau zurückkehrten.

--

**A/N – Bitte reviewt. (Hasst ihr JKRs Umbridge nicht einfach? Ich finde, sie ist eine der besten Bösewichte, die je geschaffen wurden. Schlimmer als Voldemort, meiner Meinung nach, weil sie angeblich auf der „guten" Seite war, obwohl sie eigentlich böse war. Auf jeden Fall konnte ich keine Geschichte schreiben, ohne sie mit reinzuziehen.)**

_Ü/N – Okay, tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber dafür müsste das das längste Kapitel bis jetzt sein. Bestimmt wurden auch einige Vermutungen bestätigt, was Harrys Pläne und seinen Gang nach Askaban betrifft (scheint zumindest so, gell? :P). Ich hab mir vorgenommen, den Status des aktuell nächsten Kapitels in meinem Profil bekanntzugeben. Falls jemand eine Meinung dazu hat, ob ich's tun oder lassen soll, ob ich Prozente oder Brüche nehmen soll, bitte, tut euch keinen Zwang an. ;)_

_(Oh, und ich hoffe, niemand wurde zu sehr gespoilert. Ihr habt doch bestimmt alle brav den siebten Band gelesen, oder?)_


	21. Viertes Schuljahr, Askaban

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**A/N – Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer! Ich liebe es, eure Mitteilungen zu lesen. Manche eurer Ideen sind wirklich schlau und ich wünschte nur, ich hätte daran gedacht.**

**Nur ein kleiner Gedanke, den ich mit euch allen teilen will: Ich finde es ein wenig ironisch, dass der Harry in dieser Geschichte glaubt, dass ihm alle glauben würden, wenn er sich als Harry Potter offenbaren würde. Aber wir alle wissen, dass es der Junge-der-lebt in den Büchern auch nicht so leicht hatte, als er versuchte, alle zu warnen, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.**

**Kapitel Einundzwanzig – Viertes Schuljahr; Askaban**

Als die vier jüngsten Weasley in den Fuchsbau zurückkamen, fanden sie ihre Eltern am Küchentisch vor, wo sie unruhig auf ihre Rückkehr warteten.

„Wo wart ihr?", fragte Molly schrill und sprang vom Tisch auf, sobald sie sie sah, um jeden zu umarmen.

Arthur blieb sitzen und holte zittrig Atem. Leise sagte er: „Es ist nicht sicher, in dieser Zeit so spät herumzulaufen."

Fred wich aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter und ging zu seinem Vater. Während er über dem sitzenden Mann ragte, verlangte er: „Wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem?"

Die Eltern wechselten besorgte Blicke. Schließlich nickte Arthur. „Ja."

„Wir wissen alles darüber", meinte Ron, der näher kam und sich neben seinen älteren Bruder stellte. „Wir haben keine Zeit, um jetzt gerade zu erklären, woher. Wir sind ins Ministerium, um Mark zu retten." Er ignorierte das Keuchen seiner Eltern. „Wir haben's verhauen, Dad. Sie glauben wegen uns, er hätte versucht zu fliehen und jetzt bringen sie ihn sofort nach Askaban! Wir müssen sie aufhalten!"

Arthur sprang vom Tisch auf. „Was?! Jetzt, ohne Verhandlung?"

Ginny, die leise geweint hatte, ließ ein hörbares Schluchzen verlauten. „Was sollen wir tun? Wir müssen ihn retten, Dad. Wir müssen!"

Arthur fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und vergrub sie für einen Moment in seinen Haaren. Dann, nachdem er eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte, gab er es frei und bestimmte: „Wir müssen mit Dumbledore reden." Er antwortete auf keine der Fragen oder Bemerkungen, mit denen seine Kinder ihn bewarfen, als er in das Wohnzimmer ging. Er nahm etwas von dem Flohpulver im Krug neben dem Kamin, warf es hinein und sagte: „Dumbledores Büro." Dann kniete er sich neben den Kamin und steckte seinen Kopf in die tanzenden Flammen.

Scheinbar fand Arthur Dumbledore in seinem Büro vor, denn er war bald in ein einseitiges Gespräch verwickelt. „Professor Dumbledore! Es gab einen Notfall. Wir müssen dringend sprechen."

Stille, während Arthur hörte, was Dumbledore zu erwidern hatte.

„Ich glaube, Sie werden mit meinen Kindern sprechen wollen. Sie sind diejenigen, die Ihnen etwas zu erzählen haben. Ich schlage vor, wir reden im Hauptquartier des Ordens."

Wieder Stille.

„Ja, natürlich." Arthur zog den Kopf aus dem Feuer und sagte: „Bleibt zurück. Dumbledore kommt für einen Moment her, um euch zu sagen, wo sich das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix befindet. Ich ziehe es vor, dort zu sprechen, damit wir nicht Gefahr laufen, belauscht zu werden. Die Adresse liegt unter einem Fideliuszauber und Dumbledore ist der Geheimniswahrer, also muss er euch erzählen, wo es ist."

Kaum hatte Arthur seine Erklärung beendet, als es auch schon ein Rauschen im Kamin gab und Professor Dumbledore heraustrat. Er sah aus, als ob er seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen hätte, und sein Gesicht zeichneten neue Alterslinien.

Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden zauberte er eine Blase um die Weasleykinder, die verhindern würden, dass jemand zuhörte. Dann teilte er ihnen mit: „Das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix befindet sich im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, dem Familienanwesen von Sirius Black."

„Black!", entfuhr es Fred. Seine Geschwister waren sprachlos vor Schock. „Warum befindet sich der Orden in _seinem_ Haus? Er ist ein Todesser!"

Dumbledore antwortete: „Ich nehme an, dass die Neuigkeiten, die ihr mit mir teilen wollt, dringend ist, also schlage ich vor, wir verschieben die Erklärung, was Black betrifft, auf ein andermal. Ich denke, es genügt, zu sagen, dass wir erfahren haben, dass Sirius Black fälschlicherweise beschuldigt wurde und die Potters nicht an Voldemort verraten hat."

Die Kinder zuckten zurück, als sie Voldemorts Namen hörte. Ron stellte fest: „Also hatte Mark darüber auch Recht? Sirius Black war unschuldig."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja. Wir konnten Black erreichen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass wir im Orden an seine Unschuld glauben. Leider können wir es dem Ministerium und dem Rest der Zaubererwelt noch nicht beweisen. In der Zwischenzeit hat uns Black das Haus seiner Familie als Hauptquartier angeboten. Er hat vor, uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu helfen."

Dumbledore wandte sich von den Kindern ab und nahm einen Krug von einem Tisch neben ihm. Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und der Krug leuchtete für einen kurzen Moment. „Dies ist nun ein Portschlüssel, der euch alle bis vor die Tür von Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 bringen wird. Wenn ihr ankommt, denkt an die Adresse in euren Köpfen und es wird vor euch erscheinen. Nun, auf drei." Die Teenager und ihre Eltern legten jeweils einen Finger an den Krug. „Eins. Zwei. Drei."

Die Weasleys verschwanden und Dumbledore apparierte vom Fuchsbau weg, um sich ihnen anzuschließen.

--

„Das is alles unsere Schuld!", stöhnte Ginny. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen, und ihre Mutter umarmte sie. Aber über ihrem Kopf blickte Molly Dumbledore nervös an.

Die Kinder hatten ihren Eltern und dem Schulleiter erzählt, was im Ministerium geschehen war. Die Erwachsenen sahen alle sehr blass und ernst aus.

Ron meinte reuig: „Wir hätten nicht hingehen sollen! Er hat gesagt, er hätte einen Plan. Er hat sich keine Sorgen gemacht, nach Askaban zu kommen. Aber wir haben's verhauen! Sie bringen ihn jetzt hin! Was machen wir nur?"

Dumbledore stellte schwer fest: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass es irgendetwas gibt, das wir tun können."

„Was?!", riefen die vier Teenager gleichzeitig.

Molly hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihre Kinder zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Können Sie nicht zum Minister gehen, Professor? Ihm sagen, dass Umbridge Mark ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban bringt?"

„Wozu, Molly? Glaubst du, der Minister würde eingreifen? Umbridge hat recht, wenn sie denkt, dass ihr Chef mit ihrem Handeln zufrieden wäre. Außerdem wird er eine Verhandlung vermeiden, in der Mark auf jeden Fall wieder Voldemorts Auferstehung ins Spiel bringt."

Er hielt seine eigene Hand hoch, um den Protest um sich herum zum Ersticken zu bringen. Und eine Gerichtsverhandlung wird Mark nicht helfen. Sie wird nur diesen Augenblick hinauszögern."

Es herrschte Stille, als die Kinder die Erwachsenen verraten ansahen. „Also erdet ihr _gar nichts_ tun?", fragte George.

Arthur fragte zögernd: „Gibt es keine Möglichkeit für uns, Mark auf dem Weg nach Askaban abzufangen? Ihn vielleicht befreien und irgendwo verstecken?"

Dumbledore verharrte einen Moment um das abzuwägen. „Das könnte aufgrund von Umbridges Eingreifen sogar möglich sein", meinte er nachdenklich. „Das könnte unser Glück haben. Da sie Mark ohne gerichtliches Urteil nach Askaban schicken, wird er das Aufspürgerät nicht auf sich haben, dass sie beim Transport auf die Gefangenen legen. Dieses Gerät würde sofort nach einer Verhandlung angelegt werden. Es ist natürlich trotzdem gefährlich, ihn zu befreien und, falls herauskäme, dass ihm jemand geholfen hat, würde das eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban bedeuten."

„Ich kann nicht einfach zurücktreten und zusehen, wie ein unschuldiger Junge in Askaban landet." Arthur blickte Ron an. „Mark ist genauso alt wie Ron. Er ist muggelgeboren und hat keinen, der ihm helfen kann."

Molly sah aus, als ob sie ohnmächtig werden könnte. Aber sie nickte zustimmend. „Ich würde hoffen, dass Leute nicht einfach nur herumstehen würden, falls meinem Sohn so etwas passieren sollte. Ich kann nichts weniger für Mark tun."

Dumbledore nickte und sah seltsam erleichtert aus. „Das ist nicht die sicherste Wahl für den Orden, aber ich muss zugeben, dass es schwer war, nichts wegen Mark, zu unternehmen."

Ron ließ ein Jubeln vernehmen und Dumbledore warnte: „Es klappt vielleicht nicht. Freut euch nicht zu früh."

Ron sah verlegen aus. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Je mehr Leute darin verwickelt sind, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass wir entdeckt werden. Deshalb schlage ich nur Arthur und eine weitere Person vor."

„Warum nicht Sie?", wollte Ron wissen.

Dumbledore nahm keinen Anstoß an Rons Ton. „Weil das Ministerium mich verdächtigen wird, wenn wir Mark wirklich retten können – obwohl ich einer seiner Ankläger war. Fudge wird denken, dass ich versucht habe, einen Schüler vor Askaban zu schützen. Ich werde ein Alibi brauchen, also werde ich zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem Marks Verschwinden entdeckt wird, beim Minister sein."

„Was ist mit meinem Vater? Wird er nicht verdächtigt werden?", fragte Ginny ängstlich.

„_Ich_ werde _ihm_ ein Alibi verschaffen können", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich werde behaupten, dass er in meinem Büro auf mich wartete, und es ist unmöglich, mein Büro ohne mein Wissen zu verlassen."

„Kingsley Shacklebolt", meinte Arthur auf einmal. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, wer ihn am Besten auf seiner Rettungsmission begleiten würde. Er ignorierte den Aufruhr, den Fred und George veranstalteten, als sie ihn anflehten, sie mitzunehmen.

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „Eine perfekte Wahl. Ihr beiden müsst zum Dumaspier gehen. Dort wird das Boot, das Mark nach Askaban bringen soll, ablegen. Ihr müsst euch große Mühe geben, eure Identität zu schützen. Benutzt Illusionszauber, und ich leihe euch einen Tarnmantel.

„Ihr könnt die Wachen mit ‚Stupor' außer Gefecht setzen, aber die Dementoren können nur mit einem Patronus zurückgeschlagen werden. Gebt Acht, die Wachen zuerst zu erledigen, so dass sie die Form eures Patronus nicht sehen. Sonst könnte eure Identität gefährdet werden. Die Dementoren können die Patroni nicht sehen, sondern nur fühlen. Wenn ihr Mark habt, bringt ihn hierher zurück. Sobald wir ihn haben, entscheiden wir, wo wir ihn hinschicken sollen."

Mit dem Wissen, dass ihnen die Zeit davonlief, benachrichtigten sie Kingsley, der ein paar Minuten später zu ihnen ins Hauptquartier kam. Sie erklärten schnell, was los war, und Kingsley stimmte sofort zu, an der Rettung teilzunehmen. Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden, gingen die Männer und apparierten bis kurz vor der Stadt, in der sich der Dumaspier befand.

Sie hatten beide Illusionszauber auf sich gelegt und konnten den jeweils anderen nicht sehen. Keiner sprach, aber sie hörten ihre Schritte, als sie sich beeilten, zum Pier zu kommen. Die Luft um sie herum war kalt, vielleicht aufgrund der Verzweiflung der Gefangenen in Askaban. Beide Männer gaben sich Mühe, nicht über die wilde See zum Gefängnis zu blicken. Es ragte bedrohlich in der Entfernung, als ob es lebte, wie ein Monster, das nur darauf wartete, sein Opfer zu fressen.

Als sie sich dem Pier näherte, packten sie ihren Zauberstab fester. Aber er war seltsam leise. Wo waren alle? Und dann sank ihnen das Herz in den Magen. Der Grund für die Stille wurde erklärt. Die Wachen hatten schon abgelegt. Hinter den Wassermassen, am Eingang des Gefängnisses, war das Boot, das gerade auf der anderen Seite anlegte. Sie sahen hoffnungslos zu, wie die winzige Figur von Mark Twist drinnen verschwand.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, kehrte Kingsley zum Ministerium zurück. Er ging in sein Büro und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore vorbei käme. Er raschelte mit dem Papier auf seinem Tisch und tat so, als arbeitete er, aber er fand es unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später kam Dumbledore, der das Büro es Ministers verließ, an Kingsleys Tisch vorbei. Er sagte nichts, warf dem anderen Mann aber einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. Kingsley schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Dumbledore wirkte schwer betroffen, aber er hielt nicht an oder sagte auch nur ein Wort. Er ging aus dem Ministerium und kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück.

Arthur apparierte zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, wo der Rest seiner Familie auf ihn wartete. Alle standen nervös auf, als er den Raum betrat. Die Antwort war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber Arthur sagte trotzdem mit gebrochener Stimme: „Wir waren zu spät."

--

Harry wachte in einer Zelle auf, die der im Ministerium ähnlich war. Diese Zelle war auch leer, nur mit einem Feldbett und einem Nachttopf. Er nahm die dünne Decke vom Bett und wickelte sie sich um sie Schultern, um die Kälte abzuwehren, sie die Wände durchdrang. Der große Unterschied zwischen den beiden Zellen war, dass diese in Verzweiflung getränkt zu sein schien. Die Wände schienen grauer und die Luft dicker mit Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Es gab sehr wenig Licht in der Zelle. Die einzige Beleuchtung kam von einem kleinen Dachfenster hoch oben in der Zellendecke. Aus Gewohnheit versuchte Harry, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie war natürlich fest verschlossen. Sobald seine Augen sich an das fehlende Licht gewöhnt hatten, starrte er aus dem kleinen dreckigen Fenster in der Tür. Die Gitter davor machten es schwierig, etwas zu erkennen, aber es hatte sowieso wenig Sinn, herauszuschauen. Alles, was er sah, war eine Steinwand gegenüber seiner Zelle.

Harry merkte, wie sein Körper anfing zu zittern. Er zog die Decke fester um sich, aber er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so kalt gefühlt. Er fragte sich, ob es Angst war, oder ob die Dementoren schon ihre Wirkung entfalteten. Aber es gab in dem Moment keine Dementoren in der Nähe, und er war dankbar für diese kleine Gunst. Aber sie würden mit Sicherheit kommen, und was würde er dann tun?

„Verrückt werden", quälte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Nein! Sirius Black ist nicht verrückt geworden, und er war für zwölf Jahre hier! Ich schaffe das auch."

„Du bist kein Animagus", erinnerte ihn die Stimme.

„Ich muss meine Unschuld beweisen! Ich muss jemandem sagen, dass ich Harry Potter bin."

In dem Moment hörte Harry ein Rauschen aus dem Gang. Die Luft wurde noch kälter. Er fragte sich, ob er zu Tode erfrieren würde. Ein Dementor spähte durch die Gitter. Harry keuchte und trat zurück. Er stolperte über die Decke, die er um sich herumgewickelt hatte, und fiel schwer auf seinen Hintern.

„Ich bin Harry Potter", schrie er und krabbelte weg. „Ich bin Harry Potter! Bitte sag es dem Minister! Es gab einen Fehler! Ich bin unschuldig! Ich bin Harry Potter! Du musst mich rauslassen!"

Die Kreatur nahm einen tiefen rasselnden Atemzug und Harry fühlte, wie seine Augen zurückrollten.

„Töte den Überflüssigen!", sagte eine hohe Stimme. Harry hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch und starrte in die leblosen Augen Cedric Diggorys.

„Nein!", schrie er, als er zurückgezogen wurde, um an einen Grabstein gefesselt zu werden.

Als der Junge auf dem kalten Steinboden der Gefängniszelle lag, erlebte er die Nacht von Voldemorts Auferstehung. Erst nachdem er bis zu dem Zeitpunkt gekommen war, in dem er in Moodys Büro ohnmächtig geworden war, erlangte er sein Bewusstsein wieder.

Harry lag regungslos auf dem Boden. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und als hätte er ein Fieber. Er brauchte seine ganze Kraft, nur um sich vom Boden aufzuraffen und sich stattdessen ins Bett zu legen. Der Dementor war gegangen, aber er hatte seinen Schaden getan. Harry konnte nicht denken. Er lag nur auf dem Bett, zitternd, und kalt im Innern.

Die Stunden vergingen und Harrys Zittern ließ nach. Etwas Essen war durch die Tür geschoben worden, und er zwang sich, ein paar Bisse zu sich zu nehmen. Als er seine Kraft zurückkehren spürte, stand er auf und ging durch die Zelle, in dem Versuch, die Steifheit in seinen Knochen los zu werden.

Bei einem seiner Kreise durch die Zelle sah er durch das Türfenster, als er vorbeikam, um bemerkte eine dunkle Gestalt. Er blieb stehen und sein Herz rutschte ihm bis in die Zehen. Wieder erklang ein tiefes Rasseln. Harry fiel sofort zu Boden, als sein Bewusstsein schwand.

„Du bist Platzverschwendung!", meinte Onkel Vernon gemein. „Es wäre besser, wenn du nie geboren worden wärst."

„Du bist für den Tod deiner Mutter verantwortlich", beschuldigte ihn Tante Petunia.

„Du bist ein Freak!", reizte ihn Dudley. „Niemand liebt dich. Niemand wird dich jemals lieben. Du wirst nie Freunde haben. Du wirst immer allein sein."

Dieses Mal versuchte Harry nicht, sich zu seinem Bett zu ziehen, als er aufwachte. Er lag auf dem Boden und starrte die Decke an. Sein Körper war so steif, dass er sowieso nicht glaubte, er könnte sich bewegen.

Schwach dachte er: „Ich werde nicht mal einen Tag aushalten. Wenn sie mich nicht verrückt machen, werde ich wegen der Kälte bestimmt krank und sterbe." Ein Gefühl des Friedens kam über ihn, als er daran dachte. „Ich würde gerne sterben", dachte er leicht überrascht. „Das wäre nicht so schlecht."

Er hörte ein weiteres Rasseln und wurde wieder in dunkle Erinnerungen gezogen. „Geh beiseite, dummes Mädchen", befahl eine hohe Stimme.

„Nicht Harry! Nimm mich stattdessen!"

„_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry beobachtete, wie seine Mutter versuchte, ihn vor Voldemorts Fluch zu beschützen, nur um selbst getötet zu werden.

Als er diesmal erwachte, fühlte er einen Schub erneuerter Energie. Seine Mutter _war_ gestorben, um ihn zu beschützen! Voldemort hatte es den Todessern erzählt, als er erklärte, wie Harry den Todesfluch als Baby überlebt hatte, aber es selbst in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen zu sehen, das ließ es für ihn wirklicher werden. Das Wissen dieser Liebe brannte in seinem Herzen. Die Dementoren hatten ihn vielleicht gezwungen, diese Erinnerung wieder zu durchleben, um von Harrys Kummer und Verzweiflung zu zehren, aber sie hatten auch ein Gefühl der Stärke und Wärme in ihm entfacht.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn geliebt! Während er in diesem Wissen badete, schaffte Harry es, sich vom Boden hoch und wieder in das Bett zu ziehen.

Was sollte er tun? Die Dementoren würden wieder kommen. Er hatte vielleicht gerade den Tod herbeigesehnt haben, aber zu sehen, wie seine Mutter sich geopfert hatte, um ihn zu retten, ließ ihn mit einer starken Entschlossenheit brennen. „Ich werde dein Opfer nicht umsonst sein lassen", versprach er seiner abwesenden Mutter. „Ich muss Voldemort töten! Ich muss hier rauskommen und ihn töten!"

Voldemort hatte ihn zu einem Leben ohne irgendjemanden, der ihn liebte, verdammt. Hass kam in Harry auf.

An Voldemort zu denken schien ihn heraufbeschworen zu haben. Harry fühlte den schimmernden Tunnel in seinem Kopf und, da er sich daran erinnerte, wie er ihn in Voldemorts Kopf geführt hatte, versuchte er zuerst, sich zu wehren. Aber als wieder das Rasseln von der Tür kam, sprang Harry instinktiv hinein. Wie zuvor wurde er von dem Tunnel in seinen Geist gezogen.

„Sie haben den Jungen ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban geschickt?", Harry fragte Snape, der vor ihm kniete. Er lachte entzückt.

Er drehte den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Seine weißen, langen Finger streichelten das Holz. „Mit diesem dreckigen kleinen Schlammblut aus dem Weg geräumt will ich Fortschritte machen, was Harry Potter angeht. Severus, bist du sicher, dass Dumbledore keine Ahnung hat, wo der Junge sein könnte? Bist du sicher, dass er nicht nur so tut?"

„Meister. Ich habe beobachtet, wie der alte Trottel die letzten vier Jahre nach Potter gesucht hat. Er ist außer sich vor Sorge. Er weiß nicht, wo der Junge ist, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Hm… Ich werde wohl mit Potters Muggelverwandten sprechen müssen. Sie könnten Informationen haben, die mich zum Aufenthaltsort des Jungen führen würden."

Snape fuhr zögernd fort. „Mein Lord. Ich glaube, dass das Ministerium diese Muggel irgendwo versteckt hat. Als herauskam, dass sie den Jungen misshandelt hatten, waren viele Zauberer auf Rache aus. Um sie zu beschützen hat das Ministerium sie versteckt."

Harry lachte. „Es ist zu schade, dass sie Muggel sind. Sonst würde ich sie dafür belohen, dass sie Potter misshandelt haben. Ich werde mit Nott sprechen, wenn er zurückkehrt. Ich will, dass er im Ministerium nach Hinweisen sucht, wo das Ministerium sie versteckt haben könnte."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Severus, du musst nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Du kannst gehen."

„Ja, mein Lord." Snape küsste die Hand, die Harry ihm hinhielt, und verließ den Raum.

Harry winkte einem anderen Todesser, der still in einer Ecke gestanden hatte. Harry kreiste seinen Kopf auf den Schultern, um die Steifheit dort zu lockern. „Barty. Es ist lange her, seit einer von uns sich ganz unserem Verlangen hingeben konnte. Heut Nacht bin ich zufrieden. Ich möchte feiern. Begleite mich, wenn wir etwas Spaß haben."

Barty kniete. „Ihr ehrt mich, Mein Lord."

Harry lächelte kalt vor Vorfreude. Nachdem er kurz die Schutzzauber um den Ort gehoben hatte, apparierte er hinaus, wobei Barty sich an seinem Umhang festhielt. Sie kamen am Stadtrand einer Kleinstadt der Muggel an. Auf Harrys Geste hin krabbelte Barty auf die Beine.

„Komm!", befahl Harry. Barty folgte bereitwillig.

Am ersten Haus zögerte Harry, um zu lauschen. Innen hörte er Lachen und das Kreischen von Kindern. Harry grinste höhnisch und dachte: „Ihr werdet nicht lange lachen. Bald werdet ihr schreien und mich um Gnade anflehen."

Er glitt den Weg herunter und stand vor der Tür. Auf der Matte davor stand „Willkommen". Irritiert richtete er den Zauberstab darauf und sagte: „Incendio." Er beobachtete zufrieden, wie sie schnell verbrannte.

Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tür und befahl leise: „Alohomora." Die Tür klickte auf und er ging hinein.

--

Harry wachte Stunden später auf. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und würgte. Seine Augen waren glasig ob des Horrors, was er Voldemort hatte tun sehen. Was _er_ getan hatte. Harry starrte seine eigenen Hände an. Er hatte gequält und getötet. Ja, es war in Wirklichkeit Voldemort gewesen, aber es hatte sich so _angefühlt_, als ob er es getan hatte. Er hatte die Vorfreude gefühlt, und die Genugtuung ob der Schreie. Er hatte die Freude gefühlt, als er den Todesfluch benutzte. Das mochten Voldemorts Gedanken gewesen sein, aber es war, als ob Harry sie gedacht hätte.

Harry setzte sich wackelig auf. Aber es war seltsam. Wenn er von den Dementoren gezwungen wurde, seine schmerzhaftesten Erinnerungen wieder zu erleben, fühlte er sich ausgezehrt und krank. Er fühlte sich, als ob er verrückt würde. Wenn er in Voldemorts Hirn lebte, fühlte er sich angeekelt von dem, was er erlebte, aber sein Geist war klar. Er war den Dementoren entkommen, aber zu welchem Preis!

„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, bei Sinnen zu bleiben", dachte Harry bitter. „Sirius entkam, indem er ein Animagus wurde. Ich bin entkommen, indem ich Voldemorts Kopf betreten hab. Es ist zu schade, dass er so ein Psychopath ist!" Ohne nachzudenken ahmte Harry die Zauberstabbewegung von einem der Zauber nach, die er Voldemort gegen die Muggelfamilie hatte benutzen sehen. Er erstarrte mit Schrecken, als es ihm bewusst wurde. „Nein! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort mich auch zu einem Verrückten macht! Ich werden diesen Zauber _nie_ wissen müssen."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte die gerissene Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Du hast jeden Vorteil nötig, den du kriegen kannst. Eines Tages wirst du hier rauskommen und du musst in der Lage sein, ihn zu töten."

Harry schritt durch den Raum und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren und logisch zu denken. „Okay. Ich bin mit Voldemort verbunden. Da ist nichts Neues bei. Ich kann in sein Hirn springen und die Dementoren vermeiden. Keine glückliche Alternative, aber ich muss tun, was ich tun muss. Wenn ich im Kopf dieses Verrückten bin, sehe ich Dinge, die ich lieber nicht sehen würde. Ich muss das zu meinem Vorteil wenden. Ich wurde geboren um ihn zu töten und ich kann mich nicht davon abhalten lassen."

Er schlug eine Hand gegen eine kalte Wand und hieß ihre raue Oberfläche willkommen. „Hab ich gedacht, dass es einfach wäre, ein Held zu sein? Ich habe mir eine Menge vorgestellt, die mich bejubelt." Er schüttelte den Kopf, angewidert von seiner vorherigen Unschuld. „Nun, so funktioniert das nicht. Ich muss in Voldemorts Hirn gehen, um zu erfahren, wie er denkt. Die Zauber lernen, die ich brauchen werde, um ihn zu besiegen." Er schluckte schwer.

„Ich werde das tun. Ich werde stark sein und es tun. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, Voldemort daran zu hindern, mehr Leute umzubringen." Er konnte sich genau an die Schreie der Muggelfamilie erinnern, die Voldemort in der vorigen Nacht getötet hatte. „Es geht nicht darum, ob ich ein Held bin oder nicht. Es geht nicht darum, ob die Zaubererwelt es verdient hat, dass ich sie rette. Dumbledore hatte in einer Sache Recht: Voldemort muss aufgehalten werden, egal was."

Harry holte tief Luft. Er zwang sich, sich an die Nacht zuvor zu erinnern und stand in der Mitte der kalten Zelle, um die Zauberstabbewegungen der Zauber zu üben, die Voldemort angewandt hatte. Er fing mit dem Zauber an, den er automatisch versucht hatte, nachdem er von seiner Vision aufgewacht war. Seine Hand zitterte, aber er zwang sich, zu üben, bis er ruhig stand. In seinem Kopf wiederholte er die Beschwörungsformel. Er fuhr fort, bis er jeden Zauber gemeistert hatte. Dann zwang er sich, den Tunnel wieder zu finden, nachdem er sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte, und als er die Augen schloss und erschöpft einatmete, ging er wieder hinein.

_Ü/N: So, ein weiteres Kapitel fertig! =) Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ist zwar nicht das längste, aber ich hab das Zeitlimit eingehalten, dass ich mir selbst auferlegt habe. Ist doch auch mal was. ;P_


	22. Fünftes Schuljahr, Im Magen Des Monsters

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**A/N – Ich freue mich, dass ein paar von euch die Anspielung auf „Dumas" Pier im letzten Kapitel entdeckt haben. Für diejenigen unter euch, die Alexandre Dumas (Der Count von Monte Cristo, Mann in der Eisenmaske, u.a.) nicht kennen, ihr würdet euch selbst einen Gefallen tun, wenn ihr euch seine einmal anseht – sie sind wundervoll!**

**Kapitel Zweiundzwanzig – Fünftes Schuljahr; Im Magen des Monsters**

_Es war immer amüsant, Muggel vor Schmerz schreien zu hören. Es füllte ihn mit einem berauschenden Machtgefühl. Er war größer als irgendein Gott, den diese unbedeutenden Wesen vielleicht anbeteten. Schließlich war er, Lord Voldemort, es, den sie anflehten, wenn sie um Gnade winselten. Er war derjenige, der sich entscheiden konnte, die Schmerzen zu stoppen oder sie zu vergrößern. Er, Lord Voldemort, konnte Furcht im mutigsten Herzen wecken. Kinder vor Angst zum Kauern bringen, Frauen zum Weinen, und Männer dazu, alle Hoffnung aufzugeben. Er konnte sogar die Stärksten dazu bringen, sich vor ihm zu beugen und um ihr Leben oder das Leben ihrer Liebsten zu flehen. Er war derjenige, der, mit nur einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, ihre Schmerzensschreie oder Verzweiflung für immer beenden konnte._

_Die Monate seit seiner Rückkehr waren geschäftig. Im Geheimen hatte er Kontakt mit seinen natürlichen Verbündeten gesucht, dunklen Kreaturen wie den Riesen, Werwölfen und Dementoren, um seine Basis für seinen Plan, Kontrolle über das Ministerium zu übernehmen, zu festigen. Manche Kreaturen, wie die Kobolde und Zentauren, weigerten sich, sich in einem Krieg, der ihrer Meinung nach nur die Menschen etwas anging, auf eine Seite zu schlagen. Das war zwar ärgerlich, aber zumindest würden sie dem Ministerium nicht helfen. Und sobald er volle Macht erlangt hatte, würde er ihnen zeigen, was für eine Torheit es gewesen war, sich zu weigern, seinen Befehlen zu folgen._

_Während er heimlich daran gearbeitet hatte, neue Todesser zu rekrutieren und die Reichweite seiner Macht zu erweitern, genoss er den gelegentlichen Überfall in der Muggelwelt, um sich zu amüsieren. Er genoss es auch, seine Todesser in Atem zu halten, und begierig zu gehorchen. Er hatte ihnen ihr Versagen, ihm in den Jahren, in denen er in einer körperlosen Form existiert hatte, zu Hilfe zu kommen, nicht vergeben. Er zögerte nicht, den Cruciatus zu benutzen, oder sogar, wenn er so wählte, den Todesfluch. Lasst sie ihn fürchten und um den Zorn ihres Gottes wissen._

--

Harry empfand den Moment, in dem er sich von Voldemort „löste", immer als verwirrend. Er verließ eine Realitätsebene und betrat eine andere – in der er nicht mehr Voldemorts Gedanken dachte sondern seine eigenen. Es dauerte normalerweise etwas, die Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden zu verarbeiten, herauszufinden, wie _Harry_ über das Geschehene dachte. Er gab sich viel Mühe damit, da er Angst hatte, sich in Voldemort zu verlieren. Er fürchtete, dass die Linien, die ihn von dem Dunklen Lord trennten, verschwimmen könnten.

„Ich bin der Held; Ich bin der Retter", würde er unaufhörlich wiederholen. Das war zwar vereinfacht, aber es fühlte sich wie eine Rettungsweste an – die einzige Konstante, an die er sich in einer Wirklichkeit klammern konnte, die sich immer veränderte.

Harry tauchte tiefer und tiefer in Voldemorts Geist, um alles zu lernen, dass er finden konnte. Das erste Mal, dass Voldemort Harry gezeigt hatte, wie er sich mit der Magie seines Kerns verbinden konnte, war ein Gefühl gewesen, das anders war als alles, dass der Junge je gewusst hatte. Es brachte ein Gefühl der Macht und Befreiung mit sich, dass er kaum beschreiben konnte. Sein Körper fühlte sich belebt, auf eine Art und Weise, die er nie gekannt hatte. Es war, als ob er nur einen kleinen Teil seiner Magie genutzt hatte und sogar das im besten Fall gedämpft war. Es war nichts, das Harry erklären konnte, oder von dem er sich vorstellen konnte, dass es ihm irgendein Lehrer beibringen könnte. Stattdessen schien es, als ob die Fähigkeit, auf seinen Kern zuzugreifen, für Voldemort von alleine kam. Vielleicht war das ein Talent, das alle großen Zauberer besaßen. Indem er in Voldemorts Geist lebte und seine Gedanken teilte, konnte Harry die Fähigkeit, zu seinem eigenen Kern zu finden, nachbilden.

Er fand heraus, dass seine Magie durch sein Blut zu singen zu schien, sobald er auf seinen Kern zugegriffen hatte. Er zweifelte nicht, dass er stärkere Zauber als je zuvor anwenden könnte, wenn er einen Zauberstab hätte, um seine Magie zu leiten. Er dachte mit Zufriedenheit daran, dass Voldemort selbst ihm die Magie lehrte, die er brauchen würde um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen.

Jeden Tag absorbierte Harry so viele Informationen von Voldemort wie möglich. Harry bemerkte ungläubig, dass der Dunkle Lord wirklich wenig über manche Dinge wusste. Zum Beispiel hatte der Junge nach Informationen über Elfen gesucht, da er nach seinem Treffen mit Dobby immer an ihnen interessiert gewesen war. Aber Voldemort wusste fast nichts über sie. Harry schätzte, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, etwas über Kreaturen zu erfahren, die seiner Meinung nach so weit unter einem Zauberer standen. Um herauszufinden, ob das auch auf andere Wesen zutraf, suchte in Voldemorts Geist herum und fand seine Theorie bestätigt. Der Dunkle Lord wusste wenig über Kobolde, Zentauren, Meermenschen und viele andere Kreaturen, die Harry faszinierend fand.

Andererseits wusste Voldemort Dinge über Dunkle Kreaturen, von denen der Basilisk nur ein Beispiel war, die Hagrid wohl beneiden würde. Harry lernte, wie man sie Sprache von Dunklen Wesen wie der Chimäre und dem Letifold. Er tauchte in Voldemorts Gedanken ein und _lernte_ auch Parsel. Er fand, dass die Sprache ziemlich schwer zu meistern war, da sie auf keine Weise auf menschlicher Sprache basierte. Allerdings fühlte er sich wohler, Parsel zu lernen, als es einfach unerklärlicherweise zu „können".

Voldemort war offensichtlich ein Meister der Dunklen Künste und Harry lernte von seinem unwissentlichen Unterricht. Der Junge lernte Zauber und Beschwörungen für Dunkle Künste, die seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr angewandt worden waren. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass der Zauber, den er noch nicht gelernt hatte, derjenige sein würde, der ihm zum Sieg verhelfen würde, und war jeden Tag schnell bereit, Voldemorts Geist zu betreten um mehr und mehr zu lernen.

Zusätzlich zu Voldemorts Erinnerungen lernte Harry außerdem neue Zauber in Echtzeit, wenn der Dunkle Lord sie sich selbst beibrachte. Als solcher konzentrierten sich viele der neuen Zauber natürlich darauf, Schmerz und Tod zu verursachen, oder was nützlich in einem Duell wäre. Es gab Corpus Incendio, der eine Person in Flammen aufgehen ließ; Ossis Fracta, der alle Knochen im Körper gleichzeitig zum Bersten brachte; Echo Magnus, der einen vielfach verstärkten Zauber auf seinen Anwender zurückwarf; Respiro Terminus, der eine Person langsam erstickte; Protego Maximus, der einen verstärkten Schutzschild schuf; und viele mehr. Im Gegensatz zu Voldemort, der es genoss, seine neu erfundenen Zauber zu üben, schüttelte es Harry, wenn er viele von ihnen lernte. Als Voldemort allerdings lernte, ohne Besen zu fliegen, brannte Harry darauf, einen Zauberstab zu haben, um das auch zu üben. Der Junge begleitete Voldemort zwar (geistig) auf seinen besenlosen Flügen, aber Harry zog das Gefühl des Fliegens auf einem Besen vor. Aber er fragte sich, ob er eine andere Meinung hätte, wenn anstatt Voldemort er derjenige wär, der flog.

Der Junge konnte sogar beschränkt stablose Magie lernen, wie zum Beispiel seine Decke zu sich zu rufen. Aber er wusste, dass es Monate und vielleicht jahrelanger Übung bedurfte, bis er diese Fähigkeit meistern könnte.

Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber Magie von Voldemort zu lernen war nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb er sich große Teile eines Tages in dessen Geist wiederfand. Es war wie ein Zahnschmerz, bei dem er seine Zunge nicht davon abhalten konnte, gegen die schmerzhafte Stelle zu drücken. Harry empfand die Besuche zu Voldemorts Geist als seltsam berauschend. Einerseits hasste er sie, andererseits konnte er sie nicht vermeiden. Wenn er nicht in den Gedanken des Dunklen Lords war, fragte er sich, was er gerade tat. Es schien ihm schlimmer, sich vorzustellen, was Voldemort tat, als seine Gräueltaten mitzuerleben, egal wie schrecklich.

Und am schlimmsten von allem war das heimtückische Wissen, dass er Voldemorts Geist betrat, weil er ihm auf verdrehte Art und Weise Trost spendete. Sein Geist stellte eine Art Zufluchtsort dar und beschützte ihn vor den Attacken der Dementoren. Es war ein Teufelskreislauf. Es war unmöglich für Harry geworden, die Augen zu schließen, ohne Bilder von Folter und Mord zu sehen, die Voldemort für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Um Erinnerungen an seine vorherigen Besuche zu vermeiden, tauchte Harry wieder in seinen Geist ein. Es war, wie Wasser aus einem Brunnen zu trinken, im Wissen, dass es so verzaubert war, dass der Trinker mit jedem Schluck durstiger wurde. Harry konnte nicht aufhören zu trinken.

--

_Er wusste, dass manche seiner Todesser jetzt, da sie verstanden, dass ihr Meister mehr verlangte als sie realisiert hatten (und dass sie nicht durch ihren eigenen Status als Todesser geschützt waren), im Geheimen überlegten, ob sie ihre Treue zu ihm verraten sollten. Er war belustigt. Als ob sie eine Wahl hätten. Es war töricht von ihm gewesen, zu versuchen, ins Ministerium zu gelangen, um diese Prophezeiung über Potter und sich selbst zu bekommen. (Wo war der Junge überhaupt? Es war ärgerlich, dass alle seine Mühen, ihn zu finden, vergebens waren.) Im Nachhinein fragte er sich, ob Dumbledore – der ihm ein Dorn im Auge war! – ihm nicht eine Falle gestellt hatte. Er hatte im Endeffekt doch nicht die Prophezeiung hören können und war beinahe von den Auroren gefangen worden, die scheinbar auf ihn gewartet hatten. Der Tagesprophet hatte tatsächlich ein Photo von ihm im Ministerium schießen können. Mit diesem Beweis konnte sogar der Minister seinen Kopf nicht mehr in den Sand stecken und war gezwungen gewesen, zuzugeben, dass der Dunkle Lord wiedergekehrt war._

_Er war wutentbrannt gewesen, dass seine Mühen, die Prophezeiung zu bekommen, fehlgeschlagen waren, aber zumindest hatten er und seine Todesser in der Nacht tödliche Schläge austeilen können. Als der Kampf zu Ende war, waren viele Ministeriumsangestellte, unter ihnen Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance, Nymphadora Tonks und Percy Weasley tot. Und eine Anzahl von Leuten, die, wie er wusste (dank Snape), Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix waren, waren auch tot, so zum Beispiel Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Er wusste, dass zumindest Wurmschwanz einen großen Seufzer der Erleichterung getan hatte, als er von ihrem Tod erfahren hatte. Diese verräterische Ratte hatte immer Angst gehabt, dass seine ehemaligen Freunde ihn aufspüren und für seinen Verrat an den Potters töten würden._

--

Harry rührte sich unruhig. Langsam wachte er auf und schüttelte die Überbleibsel von Voldemorts Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Sirius! Lupin! Percy! Alle tot. Er saß auf seinem Feldbett und weinte.

--

_Es war zwar eine Enttäuschung, dass er die Prophezeiung nicht bekommen hatte, aber er hatte in dieser Nacht im Ministerium etwas von höchster Wichtigkeit erfahren. Es ließ ihn immer noch erzittern, wenn er daran dachte, wie der Zufall allein ihn zu dieser Entdeckung führte. Als er mit dem Auroren im Ministerium kämpfte, war die Untersekretärin des Ministers erschienen. Dolores Umbridge. Scheinbar war sie für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zuständig und war darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass es einen Einbruch im Ministerium gab und gekommen, um es zu überprüfen. Obwohl er mitten im Kampf war, hatte er Umbridge bemerkt und seine Augen waren zu dem Anhänger gezogen worden, der von ihrem Hals hing. Das Medaillon von Slytherin!_

_Er hatte die Frau gegriffen, die vor Schock erstarrt war, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, und war aus dem Ministerium appariert, wobei er sie immer noch festhielt. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, den Schaden einzuschätzen, den sein Unternehmen im Ministerium angerichtet hatte, um sich sofort um sie zu kümmern. Aber er hatte sie am nächsten Tag in Ruhe verhören können. Nicht, dass viel Überzeugung nötig gewesen war, um die Frau dazu zu bringen, ihm zu sagen, wo sie das Medaillon bekommen hatte. Aber er hatte es genossen, mit ihr zu spielen, auch nachdem es offensichtlich war, dass sie ihm alles erzählt hatte, dass sie wusste._

_Er hatte erfahren, dass sie Frau das Medaillon von einem gewöhnlichen Straßendieb bekommen hatte, einem Mundungus Fletcher, bekannt als „Dung". Wieder wusste er dank Snape, dass Mundungus ein Mitglied des Ordens war. Er hatte Dung mit Leichtigkeit gefangen genommen und erfahren, dass der Dieb das Medaillon aus dem Haus der Blacks gestohlen hatte, während er einem Treffen des Ordens beiwohnte._

_Natürlich hatte er sowohl Umbridge als auch Dung ins Jenseits befördert, sobald er die Informationen von ihnen erhalten hatte, die er benötigte. Unglücklicherweise wusste Dung sonst nichts Wichtiges. Dumbledore war nicht töricht genug, dem Dieb ins Vertrauen zu nehmen. Er konnte nur bestätigen, was Snape ihm schon berichtet hatte – dass der Order immer noch verzweifelt versuchte, Harry Potter zu finden. Narren! Zu glauben, dass Potter den Schlüssel zu seiner Niederlage hatte._

_Er streichelte das Medaillon, das um seinen Hals hing. Dieses Medaillon und seine anderen Horkruxe stellten sicher, dass er unbesiegbar war. Aber es war sehr erschreckend, dass er das Medaillon fast verloren hatte. Es verblüffte ihn immer noch genauso wie als er erfahren hatte, wie es ins Haus der Blacks gekommen war. Er war in die Höhle gegangen, in der er das Medaillon versteckt hatte und den Verrat Regulus Blacks entdeckt, der vom Geheimnis des Horkrux erfahren hatte und es von ihm gestohlen hatte. Diese treulose Kreatur! Wenn er nicht schon tot wäre, würde er es so genießen, ihn umzubringen! Aber am Ende war der Horkrux jetzt sicher. Was für ein Narr dieser Junge gewesen war, zu denken, dass er möglicherweise die Pläne des mächtigen Lord Voldemort durchkreuzen könnte._

--

Nachdem er sich von Voldemorts Geist „getrennt" hatte, benahm Harry sich ein wenig verrückt.

Er griff sein Haar mit beiden Händen und fing an, daran zu reißen. Jeder, der zusah, hätte gedacht, er wäre total wahnsinnig geworden. „Hol es raus! Hol es raus!", schrie er wiederholt.

Voldemort war in der Lage, seine Seele in Stücke zu teilen. Und ohne dass es ihm jemand hätte erklären können, wusste Harry – er _wusste_ – dass _er_ auch ein Horkrux war. Es war offensichtlich! Wie sonst konnte er in Voldemorts Kopf sehen, Voldemorts Gedanken fühlen? Irgendwie, ohne es zu wollen, oder zu merken, dass es passiert war, hatte Voldemort einen Teil seiner Seele in Harry gelassen, in der Nacht, als er den Todesfluch auf das Baby geschickt hatte.

Der Junge lief durch die Zelle, an sich selbst zerrend, wie verrückt versuchend, Voldemorts Seele mit seinen eigenen Händen aus seinem Kopf zu ziehen. Die Dementoren ignorierten das Geschrei. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich für Gefangene, in Askaban wahnsinnig zu werden. Der Junge hatte länger durchgehalten als erwartet. Außer sich vor Panik begann Harry, seinen Kopf gegen die Zellenwand zu schlagen. Letztendlich traf er seinen Kopf so hart, dass er sich selbst ohnmächtig schlug.

Als er aufwachte, war ihm schlecht und er lag in einer Pfütze seiner eigenen Übelkeit. Er konnte seine Augen nicht auf etwas konzentrieren und seine Gedanken waren zusammenhanglos. Die Dementoren näherten sich der Zelle, von der Verzweiflung erregt, die sie den Jungen übermächtigen fühlen konnten. Harry versuchte nicht zu entkommen. Er hatte zu viel Angst davor, sich wieder mit Voldemort zu verbinden, um durch den „Tunnel" zurück in den Geist des Dunklen Lords zu wandern.

Indem sie rasselnd Atem nahmen warfen die Dementoren den Teenager zurück in die Erinnerung an Voldemorts Verhörung von Umbridge. Er durchlebte ihren Mord durch die Hände des Dunklen Lords erneut und fühlte wieder die Angst und Sorge, die Voldemort erfuhr, als er begriff, dass ein Horkrux in Gefahr gewesen war, zerstört zu werden. Er sah sich selbst von dieser Vision aufwachen und realisieren, dass er selbst ein Horkrux war. Er durchlebte sein verrücktes Verhalten.

Als Harry wieder von dieser scheinbar endlosen Schleife der Verzweiflung aufwachte, lag er still da und starrte die Decke seiner Zelle an. Er starrte diese Decke so lang an, dass er die Form der Risse und Steine mit geschlossenen Augen sehen konnte. Aber er hielt die Augen offen und fuhr mit ihnen langsam über jeden Riss, um sich zu beruhigen und seine Gedanken zu konzentrieren. „Meine Mutter hat mich geliebt. Sie hat an mich geglaubt. Sie wusste, dass ich _gut_ bin." Er stand vom Bett auf und lief zur Zellentür. Er blickte durch die Gitter an der Tür und rief herausfordern: „Ich bin nicht böse! Ich bin ein Held!"

Niemand antwortete. Es gab keine Gefangenen in der Nähe. Er war allein in Askaban, umgeben von Dementoren. Laut sagte er, um sich die Worte sagen zu hören, und um sich zu überzeugen: „Ich werde nicht von Voldemort kontrolliert. Er mag böse sein, aber ich bin es _nicht_. Ein Stück seiner Seele mag in mir sein, aber ich werde es irgendwie aus mir raus schneiden."

Zitternd, aber in Kontrolle von sich selbst, setzte Harry sich wieder auf sein Feldbett. Er murmelte zu sich selbst, während er alles durchdachte. „Es ist nicht so, wie als Riddle Ginny kontrolliert hat. Sie wusste nicht, was los war. Sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren und ist Stunden später wieder aufgewacht. Riddle hat ihren Körper kontrolliert und sie gezwungen, die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen. Voldemort _weiß_ noch nicht einmal, dass ich eine Verbindung zu ihm habe. Er kontrolliert mich nicht. Wer weiß? Vielleicht kann ich _ihn_ kontrollieren." Unglaublicherweise fühlte Harry sich beinahe über seinen eigenen dunklen Humor lächeln. Es fühlte sich seltsam an zu lächeln. Die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht hatten fast vergessen, wie man sich hochzog. Aus reiner Neugier hob Harry eine Hand und führ über seinen Mund, um den Geist des Lächelns immer noch da zu spüren. Einen Moment später ließ er sie fallen und das Lächeln war eine Erinnerung.

„Er wird mich nicht besiegen." Die Worte wurden mit einer leisen Sicherheit gesprochen. Als er sie hörte, war Harry überrascht. Sie klangen so sicher. Es war, als hätte sie jemand anderes als er gesagt. Er wurde noch ruhiger und seine Gedanken schärfer. „So hat er mich ‚als sich Ebenbürtigen gekennzeichnet'. Das ist, was mit Tante Petunia gesagt hat, was die Prophezeiung sagt. Das ist Teil der Prophezeiung", begriff er.

Er betrachtete dieses neue Wissen eine Zeit lang in seinem Kopf. Dann nickte er zu sich selbst und fuhr laut fort: „Ich werde gewinnen." Man konnte Überraschung in seiner Stimme hören. Aber sie war nicht da, weil er sich nicht glaubte. Sie war da, weil er es _tat_. Er ließ die Wahrheit einsinken. Er brannte mit diesem Wissen. Es schien so _richtig_.

„Ich werde gewinnen", sagte er wieder. und dieses Mal wurden die Worte mit völliger Überzeugung gesprochen.

--

_Was sollte er wegen des Elderstabs unternehmen? Er hatte von dem Zauberstabmacher, Ollivander (derzeit Gast in einer Zelle im Anwesen der Malfoys), erfahren, dass Mark Twists Zauberstab seinen Kern mit dem seines eigenen teilte, was in dem ungewöhnlichen Effekt des Priori Incantatem resultierte. Er wusste zwar, dass Twists Zauberstab zerstört worden war, vom Ministerium zerbrochen, nachdem Twist nach Askaban gebracht worden war, aber er war nicht mehr von seinem Zauberstab überzeugt. Er hatte die Fährte des Elderstabs verfolgt, die ihm zum Zauberstabmacher Gregorowitch geführt hatte, und dem gefangenen Grindelwald, welche er beide getötet hatte, sobald sie ihm nicht mehr von Nutzen waren. Er wusste nun, dass Dumbledore den Zauberstab besaß._

_Egal. Er würde Dumbledore bald töten, und dann würde er, Lord Voldemort, der Meister des Elderstabs sein. Wie es sein sollte. Schließlich war er der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten._

--

Harry kochte. Es waren fast drei Monate vergangen, seit Voldemort es nicht geschafft hatte, die Prophezeiung aus dem Ministerium der Zauberei zu holen und die Zaubererwelt von der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords erfahren hatte. Und doch war Harry immer noch in Askaban am verrotten.

Er nahm an, dass Fudge sich weigerte, ihn freizusprechen, weil er dann zugeben müsste, dass Voldemort hinter den Morden an Cedric und Moody steckte, Monate bevor er die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords bestätigen wollte. Also zog der Minister vor, einen unschuldigen Teenager im Gefängnis zu behalten, anstatt die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Die Dementoren waren lange geflohen und hatten sich Voldemort angeschlossen, so dass Askaban nur noch von Leuten vom Ministerium bewacht wurde. Harry wusste, dass die Wachen dachten, er wäre ein Mörder. In den ersten Tagen nachdem die menschlichen Wachen angekommen waren, war er oft von seinen Ausflügen in Voldemorts Geist aufgewacht, um herauszufinden, dass sein Körper während seiner geistigen Abwesenheit verletzt worden war. Der Schmerz der Tritte, die er bekommen hatte, brachte ihn dazu, in Voldemorts Kopf zurückzukehren und lange Zeitspannen dort zu bleiben, während sein Körper langsam heilte. Schließlich ließen die Wachen den nicht reagierenden Teenager in Ruhe, da sie glaubten, er wäre von den Dementoren in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden.

--

_Natürlich hatte er sich der Sicherheit der anderen Horkruxe versichern wollen. Er hatte den Ring geholt, den er unter dem Holzboden des Hauses der Gaunts versteckt hatte. Bellatrix, die er aus Askaban zusammen mit den anderen gefangenen Todessern befreit hatte, hatte Hufflepuffs Kelch aus dem Verlies der Lestranges in Gringotts geholt. Er hatte vor, diese drei Horkruxe bald in den geheimen Raum in Hogwarts zu bringen, zu Ravenclaws Diadem, das schon dort versteckt war. Dort wären sie alle am sichersten. Aber nur er konnte sie dort verstecken, weil er niemandem mit dem Geheimnis der Existenz des Raumes vertrauen wollte. Seinen letzten Horkrux, Nagini, würde er dicht bei sich behalten. Einer seiner Horkruxe war für immer verloren, das wusste er._

_Wann immer er an sein Tagebuch dachte, wurde er so fuchsteufelswild wie das erste Mal, als er erfahren hatte, dass Lucius Malfoy es aus seinem Besitz gelassen hatte. Als er Lucius befohlen hatte, ihm das Tagebuch wiederzugeben, hatte Lucius zugegeben, was er getan hatte und wie es von Mark Twist zerstört worden war. (Wenn dieses dreckige Schlammblut nicht schon in einer Zelle in Askaban läge, von den Dementoren in den Wahnsinn getrieben, bevor sie das Gefängnis verlassen hatten um sich ihm anzuschließen, würde er den Jungen jetzt töten!) Um die Tiefe seiner Unzufriedenheit zu zeigen, hatte er Lucius Sohn Draco gezwungen, den Cruciatus auf seinen Vater anzuwenden, so lange, dass Lucius immer noch zuckte, wenn er seinen Sohn sah. Nun, er hoffte, Lucius schätzte seine Großzügigkeit, dass er ihn nicht gleich getötet hatte. Er hatte ihn nur leben lassen, weil er Lucius Ziel, die Kammer des Schreckens wieder zu öffnen, anerkannte. Aber es hatte ihm eine wichtige Lektion erteilt. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, irgendjemanden zu vertrauen seinen wertvollsten Besitz zu schützen: seine Horkruxe._

_Bald, bald" Er würde das Ministerium übernehmen, und Hogwarts. Sobald er Kontrolle über die Schule übernahm, würde er seine Horkruxe in seinem geheimen Raum verstecken, und sich keine Sorgen über ihre Sicherheit machen müssen. Er würde den Minister und Dumbledore töten und seine Macht würde vollkommen sein. Niemand würde ihn stoppen können._

--

In seiner Zelle in Askaban zählte ein Junge die Horkruxe an seinen Fingern ab und fragte sich, wie er sie am besten zerstören sollte.

--

„Barty Crouch Junior? Er ist tot", sagte der Minister verwirrt.

„Scheinbar nicht", stellte Kingsley Shacklebolt trocken fest. „Er wurde im Kamp letzte Nacht festgenommen. Wir haben drei Auroren in dem Kampf verloren, aber wir konnten zwei Todesser töten und Crouch festnehmen."

„Aber wie kann das sein?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sir. Er weigert sich, viel zu sagen, nur, dass sein ‚Meister' ihn retten wird." Kingsleys Stimme war ruhig, aber seine Augen zeigten seine Abscheu für Crouchs „Meister".

„Na, dann bringt ihn zum Reden! Wir müssen alles wissen! Wie zum Teufel taucht ein Mann, der zwölf Jahre tot ist, plötzlich wieder auf? Und was weiß er über die Pläne von Sie-wissen-schon-wem?"

„Ja, Sir, wir bringen ihn zum Reden. Wir erwarten eine Ladung Veritaserum, die bald ankommen soll. Rufus Scrimgeour wird die Verhörung übernehmen." Kingsley nannte den Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, der Amelia Bones ersetzt hatte, nachdem die Frau vor Monaten von Voldemort ermordet worden war.

„Ich möchte dabei sein."

„Natürlich, Sir."

--

Scrimgeours Verhörung war gründlich. Unter der Wirkung des Veritaserum erklärte Crouch, wie sein Vater ihm geholfen hatte, vor Jahren Askaban zu entkommen. Wir Crouch Sr. seinen Sohn unter dem Imperiusfluch gehalten hatte, um ihn davon abzuhalten, zu versuchen, den Dunklen Lord zu suchen, dem er treu geblieben war. Wie Voldemort ihn, zusammen mit Peter Pettigrew (eine weitere Person, die sie seit Jahren tot geglaubt hatten!), aus dem Gefängnis seines Vaters befreit hatten und stattdessen Crouch Sr. mit dem Imperius belegt hatten. Wie er sich als Alastor Moody ausgegeben hatte, um seinen Platz als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts anzunehmen, um Mark Twist im Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen zu lassen. Wie er Crouch Sr. getötet und seine Leiche auf Hogwartsgrund ergraben hatte. Wie er den Trimagischen Pokal in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt hatte, der Twist zu Voldemort gebracht hatte, wo das Blut des Jungen verwandt worden war, um Voldemort zu seinem Körper zurück zu verhelfen. Wie Pettigrew Diggory auf Befehl Voldemorts getötet hatte. Wie Twist Voldemort entkommen war, aber Crouch Moody getötet hatte und Twist den Mord angehängt hatte. Leider hatte Crouch nicht viele Informationen über Voldemorts Kriegspläne. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht der Typ, seine Gedanken auch nur mit treuesten Anhängern zu teilen. Crouch konnte ihnen sagen, dass Voldemort vorhatte, dass Ministerium zu übernehmen und die Zaubererwelt von Muggelgeborenen zu befreien, aber das war nichts Neues. Er hatte keine Informationen darüber, „wie" Voldemort seine Ziele erreichen wollte.

Nach dem verhör waren die Männer lange still.

Schließlich sagte Fudge widerwillig: „Was für eine Katastrophe."

Kingsley war überrascht. „Was meinen Sie, Minister?"

Scrimgeour antwortete für Fudge mit einem ernsten Gesicht. „Wie erzählen wir allen, dass das Ministerium nicht nur einmal, sondern zweimal einen Fehler gemacht und unschuldige Zauberer eingelocht hat, während Sie-wissen-schon-wessen Unterstützer frei herumliefen? Wie erzählen wir ihnen, dass Black doch unschuldig war, genau, wie Dumbledore gesagt hat, nachdem Black in dem Kampf getötet worden war?" Im Ministerium wurde die Nacht, in der Voldemort die Prophezeiung holen wollte und eine Menge Ministeriumsarbeiter bei seiner Flucht umgebracht hatte, einfach als „der Kampf" bezeichnet.

Fudge fuhr fort. „Erinnern Sie sich, als wir erfuhren, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurück war, und alle in einer solchen Panik waren, war es wichtig, ein paar gute Neuigkeiten zu haben. Die Leute waren erleichtert, dass zumindest Black endlich gefangen und getötet worden war."

„Und nun sagen wir allen, dass Black unschuldig war und sein Tod eigentlich ein weiterer Verlust unserer Seite. Dass Pettigrew der Mörder war und immer noch frei herum läuft. „Scrimgeour schüttelte den Kopf ob dieser schrecklichen Neuigkeiten.

„Was ist mit Twist?", verlangte Kingsley. „Er ist noch immer in Askaban."

„Er ist das Schlimmste daran", gab Scrimgeour zu. „Wie erzählen wie der Öffentlichkeit, dass ein unschuldiger Junge in Askaban ist und es noch nicht einmal eine Verhandlung gab?"

Fudge rutschte unruhig hin und her. Er erinnerte sich mit einem schuldigen Gefühl daran, dass Dumbledore versucht hatte, ihn zu überzeugen, Twist freizulassen, sobald herauskam, dass Voldemort an die Macht zurückgekehrt war. Fudge hatte sich geweigert und argumentiert (wie Dumbledore selbst gesagt hatte, als Twist zum ersten Mal behauptet hatte, dass Voldemort ihm die Sache angehängt hätte), dass es immer noch keine Beweise gäbe, dass Twist Diggory und Moody nicht getötet hatte. Nun sagte Fudge langsam: „Wir sagen es ihnen nicht."

„Was?", entfuhr es Kingsley geschockt. Scrimgeour war still, sandte Fudge aber einen stechenden Blick.

Fudge richtete sich auf und sein Gesicht nahm einen streitlustigen, abwehrenden Ausdruck an. „Es kümmert Twist nicht, ob er frei gelassen wird oder nicht. Er ist schon verrückt. Was würde es bringen, wenn wir allen sagen, dass wir falsch gelegen haben? Es würde sie nur… entmutigen."

Kingsley starrte Fudge ungläubig und geschockt an.

Scrimgeour, der leicht missbilligend aussah, war pragmatischer. „Wir müssen ihnen irgendwas erzählen. Schließlich haben wir Crouch gefangen und es wäre ein Fehler, das zu verbergen."

Fudge sah auf den Mann herab, der mit offenem Mund leise in einem Stuhl in der Zelle saß, nun, da das Verhör vorbei war. „Wir können uns ihm entledigen."

Scrimgeour schien diesen Plan zu überdenken. Kingsleys Augen brannten vor Zorn, aber er hielt den Mund und wartete ab, um zu sehen, was entschieden werden würde. Schließlich sagte Scrimgeour: „Wir graben uns tiefer in ein Problem hinein. Dass wir Crouch gefangen haben, wird Auswirkungen haben, die wir nicht sofort erkennen können. Er kann uns vielleicht mit mehr Informationen versorgen, also würde ich nicht vorschlagen, ihn zu töten. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Ich denk, wir können der Öffentlichkeit erzählen, dass Crouch gefangen genommen wurde und Moodys Mord gestanden hat, ohne sie zu sehr aufzurühren. Wir lassen den Tagespropheten einen kleinen Artikel schreiben und vergraben ihn in den hinteren Seiten einer Ausgabe. Die meisten Leute werden ihn nicht mal lesen. So schützen wir uns, indem wir die Wahrheit sagen."

Fudge sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Und erzählen wir ihnen auch über Pettigrew?"

Scrimgeour nickte. „Wir müssen. Was, wenn wir ihn fangen? Oder er von jemandem gesehen wird? Es kann nicht herauskommen, dass er lebt und für Sie-wissen-schon-wen arbeitet und wir es niemandem bekanntgegeben haben."

Fudge fragte besorgt: „Aber wird das keine negativen Reaktionen gegen das Ministerium hervorrufen?"

„Ich denke, wir können den Tagespropheten den Artikel so schreiben lassen, wie wir wollen. Anstatt auf die Fehler zu konzentrieren, können wir den Schwerpunkt darauf legen lassen, dass wir erfolgreich einen Todesser gefangen haben. Und nicht irgendeinen Todesser. Offensichtlich einen aus Sie-wissen-schon-wessen inneren Kreis."

Kingsley stellte mit gepresster Stimme eine Frage. „Und Twist?"

Scrimgeour reagierte nicht auf die Kritik, die er in Kingsleys Stimme hörte. Gefasst meinte er: „Wir senden sofort jemanden nach Askaban, um den Jungen frei zu lassen. Er wird nach St. Mungos gebracht und dort versorgt werden. Wir können nicht mehr für ihn tun."

Fudge nickte und beschloss: „In Ordnung. Lassen Sie es uns tun. Scrimgeour, Sie sagen Rita Skeeter Bescheid, ich spreche mit Dumbledore. Ich möchte, dass er weiß, dass wir Twist nach St. Mungos bringen. Kingsley, Sie kümmern sich darum, dass Twist weggebracht wird."

--

Harry hatte sich auf seinem Feldbett in seiner Zelle ausgeruht, als sein Kopf plötzlich mit dem Schmerz von Voldemorts Zorn explodierte. Er wurde schnell und unkontrollierbar durch den Tunnel in seinem Kopf in Voldemorts Gedanken gezogen.

_Crouch war gefangen genommen worden. Harry spürte seinen Umhang um seine Beine wehen, als er erzürnt durch die Kammer schritt. Er ging durch den großen, schwach beleuchteten Raum, in dem ein Anzahl Todesser ihm mit besorgten Augen folgten, aus Angst, er würde in seiner Wut über die Gefangennahme eines seiner Favoriten gegen sie ausschlagen._

„_Wo wird er festgehalten?", wollte er von Nott wissen, der auf dem kalten Boden kniete, nachdem er dem Dunklen Lord gerade erst die Neuigkeiten überbracht hatte._

„_Ich… ich weiß es nicht, Mein Lord", gab Nott heftig zitternd zu._

„_Finde es heraus!"_

„_J.. j.. ja, Sir, natürlich." Auf ein Zeichen seines Meisters hin erhob sich Nott und verließ den Raum_

_Harrys Augen fielen auf Draco. Der blonde Teenager stand am anderen Ende des Raumes in dem Versuch, nicht bemerkt zu werden. Was für eine Enttäuschung dieser Junge war. Er schien alle Kennzeichen eines Todessers zu haben, aber ihm mangelte es an Killerinstinkt. Er war nun in demselben Alter, in dem Barty Crouch gewesen war, als er zuerst in seinen Dienst gekommen war. Was für ein Unterschied! Barty hatte das Sein als Todesser willkommen geheißen._

_Draco spürte die Augen des Dunklen Lords auf sich und zitterte. „Crucio!", schrie Harry. Er beobachtete mit kalten Augen wie der Junge schrie und sich auf dem Boden wand. Nach einer kurzen Zeit hob er den Fluch und sah ungeduldig zu, wie der Teenager sich erholte und auf dem Boden nach Luft schnappte._

_Die anderen Todesser hielten den Atem an und hofften, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht ihnen zuwenden würde. Harrys Augen glitten durch den Raum, sie brannten rot und hart. „Bald", zischte er. Seine Anhänger zuckten. „Bald werden wir das Ministerium angreifen und es auf die Knie zwingen. Und jeder, der mir im Weg steht, wird meinen Zorn spüren!"_

_Ein paar der mutigeren Todesser murmelten: „Ja, Mein Lord."_

_Bellatrix, die ihn mit einem Ausdruck der Verehrung anblickte, riskierte mehr. „Mein Lord. Der Tag kann nicht zu früh kommen!"_

_Ihre Anbetung war amüsant. Harry grinste zwar ob der offensichtlichen Vernarrtheit der Frau in ihn, aber er empfand die Heldenanbetung beruhigend. Er merkte, wie sein Zorn von einem Kochen zu einem langsamen Köcheln wurde. „Ja, Bellatrix", schnurrte er. Sie schauderte vor Verzückung, dass er sie ansprach. „Und nach dem Ministerium wird Hogwarts fallen, und die letzte Festung des Widerstands gegen mich wird besiegt sein. Ich werde über absolut alles herrschen."_

_Eine Welle der Aufregung lief durch die Todesser._

„_Bald!, versprach der Dunkle Lord. „Bald."_

--

Dumbledore blickte traurig auf den schlafenden Jungen herunter. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und war viel zu dünn. Mit Voldemorts Anschlägen waren die Heiler in St. Mungos überarbeitet und nicht sehr daran interessiert, sich um einen Patient zu kümmern, der nicht ansprechbar war. Allerdings hatten sie auf Dumbledores Beharren hin eine flüchtige Untersuchung des Teenagers durchgeführt und die offensichtlichsten Verletzungen geheilt, und zum Beispiel die gebrochenen Knochen, die nicht richtig verheilt waren, richtig einzurenken. Dieser Beweis der Misshandlung, die der Junge in seinen Monaten in Askaban erfahren hatte, machte Dumbledore krank und wütend.

Die Augen des Jungen waren jetzt zwar geschlossen, aber Dumbledore erinnerte sich daran, wie diese Augen gebrannt hatten, als sie ihn so anschuldigend angesehen hatten. Mit schwerem Herzen rief der alte Zauberer es sich in Erinnerung, so klar, als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie der Junge so stolz da gestanden hatte, wie ein kleiner Prinz, und dem Schulleiter gesagt hatte, dass er ihm nie vergeben würde.

„Mark?" Keine Reaktion des Jungen.

Zögerlich stupste Dumbledore den Geist des Teenagers an. Er traf auf eine Wand. Nichts. Es kamen überhaupt keine Gedanken von dem Jungen. Dumbledore fragte sich flüchtig, mit einem angsterfüllten Taumeln, ob die Seele des Jungen von den Dementoren aus seinem Körper gesogen worden war, bevor diese abscheulichen Kreaturen, aus Askaban geflohen waren. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass das nicht der Fall sein konnte… Die Ärzte hatten ihm erzählt, dass Mark beschränkt agierte, er benutzte das Badezimmer, und aß seine Mahlzeiten. Ansonsten schien Mark sich seine Umgebung jedoch überhaupt nicht bewusst zu sein und reagierte auf keine der versuche, mit ihm zu kommunizieren.

Seine Seele mochte vielleicht nicht von den Dementoren gestohlen worden sein, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sein Verstand gestohlen worden war. Der Junge reagierte überhaupt nicht mehr. Es war zu spät, um ihn zu retten.

Dumbledore sagte sich, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, dass dieser Junge nur ein weiterer von Voldemorts Opfern war. In gerade dieser Station lagen auch die Longbottoms, die während Voldemort erster Machtergreifung in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden waren. Auch nach Jahren der Therapie, waren die Heiler nicht in der Lage gewesen, den Schaden zu reparieren, der ihrem Geist zuteil geworden war.

Ja, Mark unterschied sich nicht von den vielen Muggeln und Hexen und Zauberern, deren Leben Voldemort entweder in der Vergangenheit oder in diesem Krieg zerstört hatte. Aber Dumbledore konnte sich nicht überzeugen. Der Verlust dieses Jungen schien tragischer. Als ob Voldemort eine wichtige Schlacht gewonnen hätte. Dumbledore tätschelte Marks Hand leicht, die über der Decke ruhte. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er, wie er es in der Nacht getan hatte, in der er das Flehen des Jungen um Hilfe abgelehnt hatte. Es schien nun so unpassend wie damals. Mit einem schweren Seufzer wandte sich Dumbledore von dem schlafenden Teenager ab. Bedrückt und entmutigt kehrte er nach Hogwarts zurück.

--

Harry wachte in einem bequemen Bett auf, mit einem flauschigen Kissen unter seinem Kopf. Er blickte sich erstaunt um. Was war passiert?

Der Raum hatte keine Fenster. Es gab nur drei Wände; Ein Vorhang hing auf der vierten Seite des kleinen Raumes. Die Decke und Laken des Bettes und die Wände des Raumes waren alle im sterilen weiß von Krankenhäusern gehalten.

Harry lehnte sich zurück auf sein Kissen. Er war sich sicher, dass er in St. Mungos war. Er war von Askaban weggebracht worden, während er in Voldemort Gedanken gewesen war. Er wusste von seinem letzten Besuch in dessen Kopf, dass Crouch gefangen genommen worden war. Crouch hatte wohl gestanden dass er Moody getötet hatte und erklärt, wie Diggory gestorben war, und somit Mark Twist frei gesprochen. Das Ministerium hatte ihn endlich aus Askaban gelassen. Wurde auch Zeit!

Harry fragte sich, was er jetzt tun sollte, da er aus Askaban raus war. Sollte er einen Zauberstab verlangen und nach Voldemort verlangen? Er setzte sich im Bett auf. Er hatte einen neuen Schlafanzug an war gebadet worden, während er bewusstlos war. Er roch an seinem Arm. Er roch frisch und sauber. Es war wundervoll.

Auf dem Nachtschränkchen neben dem Bett lag seine Brille. Sie war die längste Zeit seines Aufenthalts in Askaban kaputt gewesen. Nun saßen sie auf dem Tisch in stiller Ermunterung, dass er gesund werden sollte. Mit einem Gefühl gewaltiger Erleichterung setzte Harry sie auf. Er hatte es vermisst, klar sehen zu können.

Er kletterte aus dem Bett und ging ein paar Schritte. Moment. Jeder, eingeschlossen Voldemort, dachte, er wäre verrückt. Vielleicht sollte er sie das weiterdenken lassen. Wenn Voldemort wüsste, dass Mark Twist Askaban überlebt hatte, würde er versuchen, ihn zu töten? Würde sich jeder fragen, wie Twist überleben konnte? Wäre es nicht immer noch das Beste, Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden?

Er reckte sich. Er hatte versucht, sich jeden Tag in Askaban zu bewegen. Aber seine Muskeln waren trotzdem schwach. Er würde warten und sehen, was zu tun war. Sollten ruhig alle denken, dass er nicht ansprechbar war. Er konnte ein wenig Zeit gebrauchen, um seine Kraft wiederzuerlangen und sorgfältig zu planen, was zu tun war. Bald würde er Voldemort treffen. _Bald_.

**A/N – Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt! Ich freue mich darauf, von euch zu hören.**

_Ü/N – Geschafft. =) _


	23. Fünftes Schuljahr, Das Duell

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**A/N – Tut mit Leid, dass ich im letzten Kapitel eventuell ein paar eurer Lieblingscharaktere getötet habe. Wenn ihr euch dadurch besser fühlt, lasst mich euch sagen, dass ich das auch nicht so toll fand. Ich liebe Sirius und Remus! Um eine Frage zu beantworten, die ein paar Leser hatten: Harry war 9 Monate lang in Askaban. Dieses Kapitel findet im Frühling des Jahres statt, das eigentlich sein fünftes Schuljahr in Hogwarts gewesen wäre. Und um klarzustellen, ob Harry seine Verbindung mit Voldemort „kontrollieren" kann: Zwar muss Harry die Welt durch Voldemorts Augen sehen, wenn der ein besonders starkes Gefühl spürt, aber wenn Voldemort ruhig ist, kann Harry „erforschen" gehen und in welcher Erinnerung auch immer tauchen, auf die er zugreifen will.**

**Kapitel Dreiundzwanzig – Fünftes Schuljahr; Das Duell**

In den Wochen nach Harrys Entlassung aus Askaban täuschte er vor, nicht ansprechbar zu sein, selbst wenn er nicht in Voldemorts Geist war. Er wurde normalerweise alleine gelassen, aber ein paar Mal am Tag sahen verschiedene Krankenschwestern nach ihm, riefen seinen Namen, ohne zu erwarten, dass er antwortete. Harry prägte sich die Zeiten ein, wann sie ihre Runde machten, und achtete darauf, sich leise auszuruhen, wenn sie vorbeikamen. Besuche von Heilern waren selten und Harry konnte leicht verhindern, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, wenn sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihn warfen.

Wenn er alleine war, trainierte er seinen Körper, brachte sich so oft er konnte an seine Grenzen, um seine Kraft zurück zu erlangen. Wichtiger noch als seine körperlichen Übungen war seine geistige Verteidigung. Er hatte ihm Sorgen bereitet, dass er, wenn Voldemort ein besonders starkes Gefühl empfand, durch den Tunnel in Voldemorts Gedanken gezogen wurde, ob er dort sein wollte oder nicht. Irgendwann, dachte Harry, würden er und Voldemort aufeinandertreffen müssen, und wenn er Voldemort nicht im Schlaf umbringen konnte (und wie wahrscheinlich war das?!), würde er in seinen Geist gesogen werden und seinen eigenen Körper wehrlos zurücklassen. Wenn er nicht die Kontrolle darüber hatte, ob er den Tunnel betrat oder nicht, wie konnte er dann hoffen, Voldemort zu besiegen?

Jeden Tag übte Harry zu bestimmen, ob er den Tunnel betrat, der ihn mit Voldemort verband, und wie lange er in dessen Gedanken blieb. Je stärker Voldemorts Gefühle desto schwerer fiel es Harry, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu schließen und in seiner eigenen Welt zu bleiben. Da Crouch vom Ministerium gefangen genommen worden war hatte Harry keinen Mangel an Gelegenheiten zu üben. Voldemort war tagelang wütend und sein Zorn war wie ein Vakuum, das versuchte, Harry in den Geist den Dunklen Lords zu ziehen.

Voldemort war äußerst angespannt und die Todesser lebten mit der Angst, ihren Meister zu verärgern. Harry dachte, dass es ihn nicht überraschen würde, wenn ein paar der Todesser ironischer Weise am lautesten von allen jubeln würden, wenn er Voldemort tötete (was er natürlich tun würde). Sie mochten sich vielleicht eine Welt ohne Muggelgeborene gewünscht haben, aber Voldemort würde genauso einen Todesser umbringen wie jeden Muggelgeborenen. „Haben sie verdient", dachte Harry sich. Er war eine verdrehte Art der Gerechtigkeit.

Ungefähr einen Monat, nachdem Harry in St. Mungos angekommen war, griff Voldemort das Ministerium an. Harry hatte keinerlei Vorwarnung. Er besuchte gerade Voldemorts Geist, als Nott dem Dunklen Lord berichtete, dass er gerade erfahren hatte, dass Crouch im Ministerium gehalten wurde, das Ministerium aber vorhatte, ihn in derselben Nacht zu einem anderen Ort zu bringen. Ohne weitere Besprechungen rief Voldemort seine Todesser zusammen und griff das Ministerium an.

Harry verließ Voldemorts Gedanken und sprang aus dem Bett. Er stand neben dem Krankenbett und lehnte sich dagegen, während er seine Gedanken sammelte. Sein Herz klopfte und sein Mund war trocken. War es das? Der Kampf gegen Voldemort, der ihm vorbestimmt war? Harry sah auf seine leere Hand hinab. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab. Ohne Zauberstab, was konnte er tun? Das Ministerium wurde bereits angegriffen. Er konnte niemanden warnen. Es war so schnell passiert. In seinem Frust betrat er wieder Voldemorts Geist, um herauszufinden, was los war. Nott und seine Todesserkollegen hatten ihre Aufgabe gut erledigt. Voldemort und seine Anhänger konnten das Ministerium leicht unterwandern. Innerhalb nur weniger Stunden war das Ministerium gefallen, Fudge getötet worden, und Ministeriumsbeamte in Massen tot. Die Überlebenden wurden gefangen genommen oder flohen aus dem Gebäude, und ließen so Voldemort an der Macht.

Siegreich befreite Voldemort Crouch aus der Zelle, in der im letzten Monat gefangen gehalten worden war. Der Todesser fiel vor seinem Meister zu Boden und küsste den Saum seiner Robe. „Ich wusste, Ihr würdet kommen, Mein Lord", hauchte er, Verehrung in der Stimme.

Harry zog ich aus Voldemorts Gedanken zurück. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade beobachtet hatte. Ein Coup! Voldemort hatte das Ministerium übernommen!

Was sollt er, Harry, tun? Er sollte Voldemort besiegen. Er sollte der Retter sein. Aber Voldemort hatte gerade das Ministerium unter seine Kontrolle gebracht! Alle diese Leute getötet. Nichts, dass Harry jetzt noch tat, würde diese Leute zurückbringen. Er hatte zu lange gewartet. Er hätte einen Weg finden müssen, an einen Zauberstab zu kommen. Er hätte vorher gegen Voldemort vorgehen sollen. Es war alles seine Schult.

Stopp!, befahl Harry sich selbst. Diese Denkweise war genau das, was Voldemort wollte. Es war nicht Harrys Schuld, dass diese Leute gestorben waren. Es war Voldemorts Schuld. Jede Person, die getötet oder verletzt wurde war nur ein weiterer Grund, warum es so wichtig war, dass Harry Voldemort besiegte. Er würde Voldemort vernichten, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. Leider würde Voldemort sein Gift, Tod und Unglück, verbreiten, bis dieser Tag gekommen war. Aber Voldemorts Herrschaft würde ein Ende finden. Seine Tage waren gezählt. Weil es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Harry ihn tötete.

--

Voldemort strengte alles an, seine Macht zu festigen. Seine Truppen von Todessern verfolgten und fingen alle Zauberer, die ihm nicht treu ergeben waren. Alle Kreaturen, die sich weigerten, sich ihm anzuschließen – wie Kobolde und Zentauren – wurden ausnahmslos ermordet. Bekannte Blutsverräter und Muggelgeborene versteckten sich oder liefen in die Sicherheit Hogwarts, der letzten Bastion des Widerstands. Die, die von Ministerium übrig geblieben waren, flohen auch dorthin, und benutzten das Schloss als Basis für ihren Versuch, sich neu zusammenzufinden. Da Fudge tot war diente Rufus Scrimgeour als vorläufiger Minister.

Dumbledore erlaubte jedem Schüler, Hogwarts zu verlassen, wenn er das wollte. Ein paar der Purblüter gingen, weil sie glaubten, unter Voldemorts Herrschaft außerhalb von Hogwarts sicherer zu sein. Der Großteil der Schüler blieb und ihre Familien kamen zu ihnen nach Hogwarts. Die Erwachsenen hatten zwar Sorge, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis Voldemort Hogwarts angriff, aber es schien Sicherheit in Menschenmengen zu geben.

„Es ist wie ein Flüchtlingslager", murmelte Scrimgeour, als er zwei Wochen nach dem Fall des Ministeriums über die versammelten Gruppen überflog.

Dumbledore, der neben dem vorläufigen Minister saß, folgte Scrimgeours Blick. Die Große Halle beherbergte etwas die doppelte Zahl ihrer sonstigen Besucher. Kleine Kinder spielten in einer Ecke des Raumes in einer schnell zusammen gebastelten Kinderstube, während Eltern und Großeltern sich an den Haustischen zu den Schülern gesellten. Das Essen war einfach, da die Hauselfen Probleme hatten, sich um so viele Gäste zu kümmern.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja. Und ich rechne damit, dass mehr kommen werden. Es ist ein Glück, dass Hogwarts so groß ist. Unterbringung sollte kein Problem sein. Aber ich bin besorgt, was das Essen anbelangt. Sollte Voldemort uns belagern, könnten wir schnell alle Nahrung aufbrauchen."

Scrimgeour sah alarmiert aus. „Denken Sie, dass er das tun wird?"

Dumbledore blickte ernst drein. „Es ist eine von vielen unangenehmen Möglichkeiten. Mit Sicherheit wird er nach einem Weg suchen, Hogwarts auf ihre Knie zu bringen."

Scrimgeour schwieg eine Minute lang. Dann sagte er, seine Stimme so leise, dass Dumbledore ihn beinahe nicht hörte: „Die Situation sieht sehr schlecht aus."

Bevor Dumbledore antworten konnte, gab es einen Aufruhr am Eingang der Großen Halle. Todesser strömten in die Halle. Es ertönten Schreie und Rufe, als die Erwachsenen begriffen, was geschah. Scrimgeour, Dumbledore und eine Anzahl Auroren standen abrupt auf und stellten sich den Todessern entgegen, Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Haltet ein!", rief eine hohe, kalte Stimme. Voldemort schritt in den Raum. Er hatte seine Schlange, Nagini, um seine Schultern gewickelt. Kinder fingen an, zu schreien, aber die Erwachsenen erstarrten.

Voldemort bahnte sich seinen Weg zum Ende der Großen Halle, bis er sich Dumbledore und Scrimgeour gegenüber sah. Er lächelte beide kalt an. „Senkt eure Zauberstäbe", befahl er. „Seht euch um. Wenn ihr jetzt mit mir kämpft, seht, wie viele unschuldige Leben verloren sein werden."

Dumbledore blickte schnell zu den Todessern, die sich in der Halle aufgereiht hatten. Ihre Zauberstäbe waren auf die Kinder gerichtet.

„Du wirst sie sowieso umbringen", beschuldigte ihn Scrimgeour.

Voldemort grinste höhnisch. „Ein paar von ihnen… vielleicht", gab er zu. „Aber Zaubererblut ist wertvoll. Ich werde die meisten von ihnen am Leben lassen. Aber wenn ihr euch wehrt, werden viele mehr sterben."

Langsam senkten Scrimgeour und Dumbledore ihre Zauberstäbe. Man konnte erschrockenes Keuchen in der Halle hören und ein paar verstreute Schreie, „Nein!" Voldemort lächelte. Er hob seinen eigenen Zauberstab und sagte. „Expelliarmus." Die Zauberstäbe de Ministers und Schulleiters flogen in die Luft und der Dunkle Lord fing sich mit Leichtigkeit. Er lachte ein kaltes Lachen.

Nachdem er seinen eigenen Zauberstab und den Scrimgeours in die Tasche gesteckt hatte, streichelte er den Zauberstab, der zuvor Dumbledores gewesen war. Nagini entwickelte sich und glitt an Voldemorts Körper hinunter auf den Boden, wo er sich um den Fuß des Lehrertisches wickelte. „Endlich", flüstere Voldemort. „Der Elderstab ist mein! Ich bin unbesiegbar!" Er lachte entzückt. Dann, nachdem er den Zauberstab auf Dumbledore gerichtet hatte, rief er: „_Crucio!_"

Sofort fiel der Direktor zu Boden und wand sich schreiend. Kinder begannen, lauter zu schreien und zu weinen und ein paar Erwachsene machten Anstalten, Dumbledore zu Hilfe zu kommen, wurden aber von den Todessern aufgehalten, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie richteten.

Wild gackernd hob Voldemort den Fluch. Heftig keuchend kam Dumbledore wieder auf die Füße, mit Scrimgeours Hilfe. Ein paar der anderen Lehrer wären auch zu ihm gekommen, aber Voldemort bedeutete ihnen mit einer drohenden Geste, zu bleiben wo sie waren. Die Professoren McGonagall und Sprout weinten. Professor Flitwick hatte glasige Augen, als ob er unter Schock stünde.

Professor Snape hielt sich stocksteif gerade, obwohl seine Augen glänzten. Er wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte, dass Dumbledore retten würde, aber er musste sich zwingen, nicht zu reagieren. Er war am Boden zerstörte, dass er, nach all seinen Jahren als Spion, nicht gewusst hatte, dass Hogwarts an dem Abend angegriffen werden würde. Aber da Snape schon in Hogwarts stationiert war, hatte Voldemort keine Notwendigkeit darin gesehen, den Tränkemeister zu sich zu rufen, um ihm von seinem Plan zu erzählen.

„Du bist verrückt", sagte Scrimgeour, seine Stimme gespannt. Er wusste, dass er und Dumbledore, und viele andere mutige Männer und Frauen, bald von Voldemort getötet werden würden. Er hoffte nur, dass Voldemort die Kinder am Leben lassen würden. Er stand aufrecht und weigerte sich, Angst zu zeigen.

„Verrückt, hm?", spöttelte Voldemort. „Immer noch schlau genug, Voldemort unter eurer Nase zu betreten."

Weder Scrimgeour noch Dumbledore wollten ihm die Genugtuung geben, zu fragen, wie er das geschafft hatte. Aber Voldemort wartete gar nicht erst darauf, dass sie die Frage stellten. „Ich werde es euch sagen, bevor ich euch töte", verhöhnte er sie. „Es gibt einen Schrank über dem Büro des Hausmeisters, der einen magischen Weg zu seinem Zwilling, der im Geschäft Borgin & Burkes in der Winkelgasse untergebracht ist, formt. Ich habe von diesem Schrank erfahren, als ich gerade aus der Schule war, und in Borgins angefangen habe zu arbeiten. Ich wusste immer, dass ich, sobald ich das Ministerium besiegt hätte, Hogwarts vernichten könnte, indem ich von innen eindrang. Alles was ich tun musste, war hineinzugehen. Und sobald ich drinnen war, musste ich nur noch die Schutzzauber deaktivieren." Voldemort lachte wieder, triumphierend.

Dumbledore spannte den Kiefer an. Das war es. Das Ende. Voldemort hatte gewonnen.

Voldemort drehte sich zu allen um. „Ich bin jetzt euer Herrscher! Ich habe die Macht! Niemand kann mich aufhalten!"

Das Jubeln der Todesser vermischte sich mit den Schreien der kleinen Kinder und dem Schluchzen der älteren Schüler und einiger Erwachsener.

„Im Gegenteil", sagte eine klare, starke Stimme vom Eingang der Großen Halle aus, „_ich_ kann dich schon aufhalten, und das werde ich auch!"

--

Harry hatte Voldemorts Geist besucht, als der Dunkle Lord Borgin & Borkes betreten hatte. Indem er seine Gedanken las, erfuhr er, dass er Hogwarts einnehmen und seinen Plan für seine Herrschaft über die britische Zaubererwelt vollenden wollte. Harry zwang sich, aus Voldemorts Geist zu weichen. Es war schwer, da die Gefühle des Dunklen Lords sehr aufgeputscht waren. Nachdem er sich von Voldemort „getrennt" hatte, musste er erst einmal Luft holen.

Er musste nach Hogwarts gelangen! Er zwang sich, nicht an Ron, Hermine, Ginny oder seine anderen Freunde zu denken. Um sie zu beschützen, musste er Voldemort besiegen. Er konnte Hogwarts Voldemort einfach nicht überlassen. Das war es! Heute würde der Tag sein, an dem er den Dunklen Lord töten würde! Es gab für ihn keinen Zweifel.

Wie er schon erkannt hatte, als er die drei Aufgaben des Trimagischen Turniers bewältigte, war Warten immer der schlimmste Teil. Jetzt, da die Zeit endlich gekommen war, sich Voldemort gegenüber zu stellen, hatte Harry keine Angst. Er fühlte eine völlige Ruhe und Sicherheit. Seine Gedanken waren klar; Er wusste, was er tun würde, als ob er es seit Monaten geplant hätte.

Er kletterte aus dem Bett und setzte schnell seine Brille auf. Harry zog einen kleinen Teil des Vorhangs zurück, der sein Bett vom Rest der Abteilung trennte. Die Abteilung war in andere, ähnlich abgetrennte Bereiche unterteilt. In manchen waren die Vorhänge zurückgezogen, so dass die Patienten heraus gucken und Harry sehen konnten. Aber diese armen Hexen und Zauberer schenkten dem Jungen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie ruhten sich in ihren Betten aus und starrten mit leeren blick die Decke an oder saßen in Stühlen, die im Raum verteilt waren, und starrten genauso ausdruckslos den Boden an. Niemand drehte sich auch nur in Harrys Richtung. Es war Zeit für das Abendessen; die Krankenschwester, die gerade dafür zuständig war, befand sich in der Ecke an der anderen Seite und half einem der anderen Patienten beim Essen. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu Harry und bemerkte ihn überhaupt nicht.

Leise begab der Teenager sich zu seinem nächsten Nachbarn und öffnete den Schrank in dessen „Raum". Er nahm eine der Roben heraus, die dort hingen, und zog sie an.

Harry sah zu der Krankenschwester hinüber. Ihre Hände waren damit beschäftigt, einen Löffel und eine Schüssel zu halten, während sie einen Patienten zum Essen aufmunterte. Der Aufrufzauber war einer der wenigen stablosen Zauber, die Harry von Voldemort gelernt hatte. Leise rief er: „Accio Zauberstab!" Der Zauberstab der Krankenschwester flog aus ihrer Tasche und in Harrys wartende Hände. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er weg war.

Harry griff den Zauberstab und schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Er hatte vergessen – oder sich nicht erlaubt sich zu erinnern – wie der warme Strom Energie sich anfühlte, der daher kam, dass er einen Zauberstab hielt. Er hatte es vermisst!

Leise ging Harry barfuss aus dem Raum und den Gang hinunter. Am Ende des Korridors war eine schwere Tür, die geschlossen gehalten wurde, um die Patienten vom Umherwandern abzuhalten. Harry flüsterte: „Alohomora!", un sie schwang mit einem Klicken auf. Er ging die Treppe hinunter, anstatt es zu riskieren, im Aufzug jemandem zu begegnen. Er erreichte die Eingangshalle schnell und ging durch die Tür hinaus, nachdem er einen Verhüllungszauber auf sich angewandt hatte. Sobald er aus dem Krankenhaus heraus war, fand er sich auf einer Muggelstraße wieder. Das Pflaster war kalt an seinen bloßen Füßen.

Er prüfte mental und bestätigte so seinen Verdacht, dass die Zauber, die St. Mungos beschützten, nicht über das eigentliche Gebäude hinaus gingen. Jetzt, da er nicht durch die Anti-Apparationszauber eingeschränkt war, machte Harry eine schnelle Umdrehung und apparierte vor die Tore Hogwarts.

Sein Herz machte einen Satz, als er zum Schloss hochblickte. Es schien ein ganzes Leben entfernt, seit er dort gewesen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er fühlte. Es war hier, wo er ein paar seiner glücklichsten Momente erlebt hatten, aber es war auch hier, wo er verunglimpft worden war. Es war ein Himmel und eine Hölle.

Harry wandte seine Augen vom Schloss ab und sah sich die Tore an, die die Außenanlagen beschützen sollten. Die Tore waren offen! Die Schutzzauber waren schon gefallen und die Todesser waren drinnen! Er musste sich beeilen!

Er lief durch die Tore und über die Ländereien, das kalte Gras betäubend an seinen Füßen. Er stolperte über einen Stein und fiel hin, wobei er sich seine Knie und Hände aufschlug. Er zwang sich zu einem langsameren Tempo und versuchte, auf die Art zu fliegen, die er und Voldemort kürzlich zusammen gelernt hatten – ohne einen Besen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er es mochte. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, wenn er hoch über dem Boden flog, also ließ er seine Füße nur ein paar Zentimeter über dem Gras schweben. Indem er so dahin glitt erreichte er das Eingangstor innerhalb von Minuten.

Nachdem er hinein geglitten war, zögerte er. Er wollte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen, aber er wusste, dass er zuerst etwas erledigen musste. Er beeilte sich, so sehr er konnte, aber es dauerte doch mehr als eine halbe Stunde, bevor er in die Große Halle zurückkehren konnte.

Zwei Wachen stand zu den Seiten der Tür zur Großen Halle. Sie drehten sich nicht um, als Harry sich näherte, und er erinnerte sich, dass er immer noch unsichtbar war, weil er den Verhüllungszauber nicht aufgehoben hatte. Und da er über dem Boden schwebte konnten sie keine Schritte hören. Leise richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf sie und dachte: „_Stupor!_", und die Wachen fielen ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Er betrat die Große Halle und hörte, wie Voldemort erklärte, wie er Hogwarts durch die Zwillingsschränke betreten hatte. Als er die Halle betrat, merkte er, wie der Verhüllungszauber aufgehoben wurde. Voldemort musste ein paar Schutzzauber gewoben haben, so dass Leute nicht unsichtbar in die Halle kommen und konnten, ohne dass er es merkte. Aber auch so bemerkte Harry niemand, weil sie alle zu dem Dunklen Lord hinsahen. Voldemort hatte sich gerade herumgedreht und blickte in die Massen. Er hob siegesgewiss die Arme und gab kund: „Ich bin jetzt euer Herrscher! Ich habe die Macht! Niemand kann mich aufhalten!"

Das Jubeln der Todesser vermischte sich mit den Schreien der kleinen Kinder und dem Schluchzen der älteren Schüler und einiger Erwachsener.

Dies war der Moment, dachte Harry. Dies war es wirklich. Er würde endlich Voldemort entgegentreten. „Im Gegenteil", sagte er, vom Eingang der Großen Halle aus, „_ich_ kann dich schon aufhalten, und das werde ich auch!"

Harry reichte tief in seinen magischen Kern hinein und ergriff diese Energie. Er nutzte den Schock, der seiner Behauptung gefolgt war, um seinen Zauberstab in die Mitte der Großen Halle zu richten und zu rufen: „_Expelliarmus!_" Hunderte von Zauberstäben – von Todessern, Eltern, Schülern, Lehrern, und allen anderen in der Halle – flogen zu ihm. Da er damit gerechnet hatte, beschwor er schnell einen großen Koffer herauf, der geöffnet neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er dirigierte die Zauberstäbe in den Koffer und, sobald alle Zauberstäbe hinein geflogen waren, wedelte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab und der Koffer wurde zu geschlagen und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Klicken abgeschlossen. Die Zauberstäbe waren innen verschlossen.

Nur Voldemort umgriff immer noch fest seinen Zauberstab. Nur der Dunkle Lord war klug genug, oder paranoid genug, einen Schutzschild immer um sich zu haben. Der Entwaffnungszauber hatte keine auf ihm keine Wirkung gehabt.

Ein paar der Todesser, die ihm am nächsten waren, mit eingeschlossen Bellatrix Lestrange und der Todesser, den er als Nott erkannte, versuchten, Harry zu packen. Sein Zauberstab peitschte durch die Luft und die wurden zurück geworfen, gegen die Wand, wo sie ohnmächtig zu Boden rutschten. Eine Anzahl der Erwachsenen, die an den Haustischen saßen, begannen, aufzustehen.

Voldemort rief: „Keiner bewegt sich! Die erste Person, die sich rührt, ist tot!" Der Raum erstarrte.

Langsam ging Voldemort in die Mitte der Halle und blickte Harry direkt an. „Wer wagt es, sich mir zu widersetzen? Tritt näher!"

Harry verstärkte stumm den Schutzschild, den er um sich herum gezaubert hatte, bevor er die Halle betreten hatte. Langsam, aber ohne zu zögern, bewegte er sich in den Mittelgang der Halle und näherte sich Voldemort. Sobald er nah genug heran war, dass dieser ihn klar erkennen konnte, hielt der Junge an und blickte den Dunklen Zauberer herausfordern an.

„Mark!" Harry blickte schnell zum Gryffindortisch und der Gruppe Schüler, die unwillkürlich seinen Namen gerufen hatten. Ginny und Ron hatten die Hände über dem Mund, als ob sie das Wort wieder zurückzwingen wollten. Hermine hatte rote Augen und weinte. Die Weasley-Zwillinge sahen geschockt aus. Harry war sich dunkel bewusst, dass ihre Eltern bei ihnen saßen, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt ganz auf Voldemort gerichtet.

„Mark Twist?", fragte der Dunkle Lord überrascht. „Ich dachte, du liegst in St. Mungos – verrückt!"

Harry lächelte. „Nein. Ich bin völlig bei klarem Verstand, und hier, um dich zu töten."

Von seiner erhöhten Position beim Lehrertisch aus sah Dumbledore zu und fühlte, wie sein Kopf schwirrte. Wie konnte Mark Twist hier sein? Er hatte den Jungen selbst in St. Mungos gesehen, völlig in seiner eigenen Welt verschwunden. Und doch war er hier. Und kämpfte gegen Voldemort.

Voldemort zischte. „Schlammblut! Du denkst, dass du, ein _Schlammblut_, mich töten kannst? Mich! Den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten! Ich werde dich wie eine Fliege zerquetschen!"

„Wie Cedric Diggory?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme messerscharf.

„Wer? Ich weiß nicht, wer Diggory ist. Noch ein Schlammblut?"

Harry holte wütend Luft. „Nein. Er war ein Purblut. Er war der Junge, den du getötet hast, als wie beide zu dir transportiert wurden, nachdem wir den Trimagischen Kelch berührt hatten. Er war ein besserer Mensch, als du je sein wirst. Aber er war dir im Weg und du hast ihn ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden getötet. Wie du so viele andere getötet hast."

„Ich stehe über diesen belanglosen Dingen, Junge. Was sollte ich mich um Diggory oder irgendwelche anderen kümmern, die ich getötet habe? Wer denkst du, bist du, dass du mich hinterfragen kannst?"

Harry spannte den Kiefer an. Durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch sagte er: „Ich bin derjenige, der dich aufhalten wird."

Voldemorts Augen brannten rot. „Du dummer Junge. Du glaubst, weil du mit zuvor entkommen konntest, könntest du mich besiegen? Bei unserem letzten Treffen haben sich unsere Zauberstäbe verbunden, weil sie einen gemeinsamen Kern teilten, und der Effekt des Priori Incantatem hat dich gerettet. Aber dein Zauberstab wurde seitdem zerstört und ich habe meinen alten für diesen hier eingetauscht." Er hielt den Zauberstab hoch, den er von Dumbledore genommen hatte. „Dies ist der Elderstab. Sein Meister ist unbesiegbar, und ich bin sein Meister."

„Es ist mir egal, welchen Zauberstab du hast", meinte Harry. „Ich wurde dafür geboren, dich zu töten, und ich habe mein ganzes Leben auf diesen Moment gewartet.

Endlich, nach fünf langen Jahren, hob er den Glanzzauber auf, und die Menge sah verblüfft zu, wie der Junge sich vor ihnen veränderte. Sein Haar wurde schwarz und unordentlich. Seine Nase wurde kürzer und sein Kiefer eckiger. Er wurde größer und dünner. Nach einem Moment stand dort ein gut aussehender Junge, nicht ganz 16 Jahre alt, Voldemort entgegen. Hinter seiner Brille brannten seine lebhaften grünen Augen grimmig. Harry schob das Haar auf seiner Stirn zurück und seine berühmte blitzförmige Narbe war deutlich zu sehen.

Voldemort erstarrte. „_Harry Potter_", hauchte er. Seine Worte erreichten, obwohl sie leise waren, mit Leichtigkeit jede Ecke des Raumes. Die Wände der Großen Halle schienen zu erzittern und den Atem anzuhalten.

Dumbledore, der bis zu dem Zeitpunkt gestanden hatte, setzte sich schwer in seinen Stuhl. Seine Beine konnten ihn nicht mehr halten. _Harry Potter_! Hier! Mark Twist war _Harry Potter_. Der Schulleiter versuchte, diese Offenbarung zu verarbeiten. Aber ein brennender Gedanken hielt sich stur im Vordergrund seiner Gedanken. Die Prophezeiung! Harry Potter war endlich hier und er war der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Konnte ihre drohende Niederlage gegen Lord Voldemort sich vollkommen umdrehen und stattdessen mit Voldemorts Tod enden?

Harry stand stolz vor Voldemort ohne zu antworten. Er versprühte Autorität und Stärke. Den Hexen und Zauberern, die vor wenigen Momenten noch Angst hatten, zu sterben, schien er wie ein Kriegsfürst.

Voldemort war vor Wut und Furcht bleich geworden. Was der Dunkle Lord nicht wusste, war, dass Harry Probleme hatte, nicht in den Tunnel in seinem Kopf gesogen zu werden. „Das Opfer deiner Mutter hat dir fünfzehn weitere Jahre gekauft, Potter. Aber heute ist der Tag, an dem ich das fertig bringen werde, was ich all die Jahre zuvor schon tun wollte." Voldemort hob den Zauberstab höher. Zwar war klar ersichtlich, was er vorsichtig, und die Umstehenden hielten den Atem an, aber Harry senkte seinen Zauberstab sogar noch, wartend. Vom diesem Zeichen des Muts des Teenagers erzürnt, zögerte Voldemort nicht länger. Er schrie: „_Avada Kedavra!_", und ein Strahl grünen Lichts kam aus seinem Zauberstab geschossen.

Harry versuchte nicht, dem Zauber auszuweichen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Voldemort den Todesfluch verwenden würde und hatte sogar darauf gebaut, dass genau das geschehen würde. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht rührte er sich nicht vom Fleck und wurde zielgerade getroffen. Er war sich entfernt der Schreie bewusst, die im Hintergrund ertönten, aber als der Zauber ihn traf, wusste er nichts mehr.

Zuerst war alles dunkel. Langsam bemerkte Harry einen Punkt hellen Lichts, der sich auszubreiten schien, je länger er ihn ansah. Das Licht blendete ihn zwar kurz, aber seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Leuchten und er begriff, dass er nicht allein war. Vor ihm standen zwei schattenhaften Formen, deren Gesichtszüge langsam klarer wurden. Er hielt den Atem an, als er erkannte, dass es Lily und James Potter waren.

„Mom! Dad!", hauchte er.

Sie lächelten ihn stolz an. Seine Mutter weinte. Harry sprang vor und versuchte, sie zu umarmen, aber seine Arme glitten durch sie hindurch. Sie waren genauso wenig körperlich wie Geister. Ein Schrei der Einsamkeit und des Schmerzes entwich ihm.

„Harry", sagte sein Vater. „Du kannst uns nicht berühren, weil wir schon in der nächsten Welt sind."

„Aber bin ich nicht tot?", wollte Harry wissen. „Voldemort hat mich getötet! Ich wusste, dass er mich töten musste, um den Horkrux in mir zu vernichten."

„Wir sind so stolz auf dich, Sohn", meinte Lily. „Du hast dich selbst geopfert, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Du bist mutig und gut."

Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz mit Gefühl anschwoll. Hier war das Lob, auf das er sein ganzes Leben gewartet hatte.

James fuhr fort. „Aber du bist nicht tot. Du bist auch nicht am Leben. Du hast nun die Wahl, ob du zurückgehen oder mit uns kommen willst."

„Ich will mit euch kommen!", antwortete Harry ohne zu Zögern.

Lilys Tränen flossen heftiger. „Oh, Sohn. Wir lieben dich, aber wir wollen nicht, dass du schon zu uns kommst. Geh zurück und lebe dein Leben. Es wird in der Zukunft eine Zeit geben, wenn du ein alter Mann bist, in der du zu uns kommst."

„Nein!", bestritt Harry. „Dort ist nichts für mich. Ich will bei euch bleiben!"

Jetzt sah James traurig aus. „Harry, wir wollen, dass du ein schönes Leben hast. Wir sind gestorben, um dich zu beschützen, damit du _leben_ kannst. Aber wenn du nicht für dich selbst zurück gehen willst, denk an die Leute, denen Voldemort weh tun wird, wenn du deine Aufgabe nicht beendest."

Harry zögerte, und dann sagte er in einem Ton, von dem er befürchtete, dass er mehr als nur einen Hauch Verzweiflung enthielt: „Warum muss ich es sein? Warum muss ich zurück gehen?"

„Du bist der einzige, der ihn jetzt töten kann. Ja, er mag in der Zukunft getötet werden, weil du geholfen hast, den Weg zu ebnen. Aber was ist mit dem ganzen Schaden, den Voldemort davor anrichten kann, die ganzen Leute, die er töten kann, wenn du ihn heute nicht aufhältst?"

Harry fühlte, wie sich ein schwerer Knoten der Trauer in seinem Magen zu bilden begann. „Ich will euch nicht verlassen. Ich liebe euch."

Lily schluchzte schmerzhaft auf.

Im Versuch, einen Weg zu finden, da zu bleiben, suchte Harry nach einem Grund, warum er nicht zurückkehren konnte. „Wie soll ich überhaupt zurück? Voldemort hat den Todesfluch benutzt. Warum bin ich nicht tot?"

„Weil du und Voldemort euch gegenseitig an die Welt der Lebenden bindet. Ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele war all die Jahre in dir gefangen und du hast ihm, zusammen mit seinen anderen Horkruxen, am Leben erhalten. Das Gegenteil ist genauso wahr. Voldemort bindet dich ans Leben, weil du an _ihn_ gebunden bist."

„Ich? An Voldemort gebunden? Was meinst du?" Harrys Stimme hob sich schrill. Er hatte den Gedanken an irgendeinen Teil Voldemorts in ihm immer gehasst. Der Gedanke, dass ein Teil von ihm in Voldemort war, war erschreckend.

„Hab keine Angst, Harry", beruhigte ihn seine Mutter. „Du wusstest das schon. Du erinnerst dich daran, als Voldemort dein Blut stahl, in der Nacht, in der er einen Trank braute, um zu seinem Körper zurückzukehren?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry langsam.

„Nun, dein Blut, das durch Voldemorts Venen fließt, agiert in gewisser Weise wie ein Horkrux für dich. Während Voldemort lebt, bindet er dich an die Welt der Lebenden."

„Ich verstehe nicht", gab Harry zu. „Es kann nicht sein, dass jeder einen Horkrux schaffen kann, indem er einfach ein bisschen Blut von einem anderen Zauberer stiehlt. Dann würde niemand jemals sterben!"

James schüttete den Kopf. „Wir erklären das nicht so gut. Die Magie ist sehr subtil. Es war nicht nur, dass du Voldemort dein Blut gegeben hast. Es war, dass dieses Blut in einem Zauber genutzt wurde, um Voldemorts neuen Körper zu schaffen. Also ist dein Blut wesentlich mit Voldemorts ganzer Existenz verbunden."

„Also ist er sozusagen mein Anker?", fragte Harry und versuchte, das zu verstehen.

Lily und James nickten. „Genau", stimmte seine Mutter ihm zu.

„Das Wichtige dabei ist, zu verstehen, dass sein Fluch das Stück seiner Seele in dir getötet hat, als er dich heute Abend töten wollte. Du ankerst ihn nicht mehr an die Welt der Lebenden", erklärte James.

Harry lächelte ironisch. „Alles, dass er versucht hat, mich zu töten, ist eigentlich zu ihm zurück gekommen, oder?"

Lily lächelte zurück, aber es erreichte nicht ihre Augen, die immer noch von ihren Tränen glänzten. „Ich liebe dich, Harry." Sie wandte sich um und begann, wegzugehen, zu dem Tunnel in der Entfernung, der mit einem solch hellen Licht leuchtete, dass es Harry blendete, wenn er in seine Richtung sah.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sohn", flüsterte James. Er drehte sich um, um seiner Frau zu folgen.

„Nein, geht nicht!", rief Harry. Er lief ein paar Schritte dorthin, wo seine Eltern gestanden hatten, aber sie waren schon weg. Harry hielt an. Er wusste, dass er ihnen folgen und den weißen Tunnel betreten konnte, durch den sie verschwunden waren. Wenn er das tat, würde er wieder mit seinen Eltern zusammen sein und er müsste sich keine Sorgen mehr über verrückte böse Zauberer machen. Harry spürte Tränen seine Wangen hinunter laufen.

„Das ist nicht fair!", schrie er in die Luft. Er setzte sich schwer auf den Boden und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist nicht fair", murmelte er wieder. „Ich will bei ihnen bleiben."

Als ob seine Mutter es in sein Ohr flüsterte hörte er sie sagen: „Wir wollen, dass du ein schönes Leben führst. Versuche, glücklich zu sein."

Harry atmete schwer und nickte schließlich, als er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. „Ich werde wieder kommen", sagte er. Ungeduldig rieb er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Ich werde Voldemort töten und dann werde ich frei sein. Ich werde versuchen, glücklich zu sein, wie meine Eltern es sich gewünscht haben. Ich werde etwas finden, wofür ich leben kann. Und wenn ich es nicht finde, dann gehe ich zu meinen Eltern."

Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, zwang er sich, sich auf die Große Halle zu konzentrieren, und stellte sich selbst dort vor. Bald war es eine Realität und er fühlte den harten Steinboden unter seinem Körper. Er war von der Wucht des Todesfluches auf den Boden geworfen worden. Langsam rührte er sich und hörte, wie Leute um ihn herum schrien: „Er lebt! Potter lebt! Es hat ihn nicht umgebracht!"

Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte zu Voldemort. Der Zauber hatte den Dunklen Lord scheinbar auch von den Füßen geworfen. Ihm wurde von ein paar seiner Anhänger hoch geholfen, aber er wehrte ihre Hilfe wütend ab. Er umklammerte immer noch den Elderstab, den er von Dumbledore gestohlen hatte, aber die anderen Zauberstäbe in seinem Umhang waren zu Boden gefallen. Harry sah, dass Barty Crouch Scrimgeours und Draco Malfoy Voldemorts eigenen Zauberstab aufhob.

Voldemort ignorierte seine Anhänger. Er blickte Harry an und seine Augen glühten rot.

Harry krabbelte schnell auf die Füße und griff seinen Zauberstab fester. Mit einem Schulterzucken grinste er Voldemort an, sich voll bewusst, dass er den älteren Zauberer verärgerte. „Du vergisst, _Tom_, ich bin der Junge-der-lebt", reizte er ihn.

Voldemort zitterte vor Zorn. „Du bist nicht unsterblich. Und, du kannst verletzt werden." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab schnell durch die Luft und schrie: „_Crucio!_"

Harry duckte und der Zauber flog über seinen Kopf hinweg. „Zügel dein Temperament", schalt Harry. „Ich bin überrascht von dir, Tom. Wirklich. Nach all diesen Jahren, nach all unseren Treffen. Was ist es jetzt? Vier Mal vor heute Abend? Und es gibt nichts, dass du mich fragen willst? Du bist nicht im Geringsten neugierig, wie ich dir entkommen bin?"

Voldemort zögerte. Er schien zu überdenken, was Harry gesagt hatte. „Ich weiß, wie du mir entkommen bist, als du ein Baby war", sagte er langsam. „Ich habe mich verkalkuliert und vergessen, dass das Opfer deiner Mutter dich beschützen würde. Das war alte Magie. In unseren Vergangenen Treffen hattest du Glück; deine weitere Existenz ist mehr meinen Fehlern zu verdanken als jeglichem Talent deinerseits."

Harry schnaubte. „Und heute, Tom? Was ist mit heute?"

Voldemorts Nasenflügel bebten, als Harry weiterhin den Namen „Tom" benutzte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Tom nicht wusste, was er aus Harrys Versagen zu sterben machen sollte, aber nicht bereit war, Unwissen zuzugeben. Er beobachtete den Jungen aus verengten Augen. Schließlich sagte er langsam: „Du magst recht haben, Potter. Vielleicht habe ich dich unterschätzt. Du hast länger überlebt, als ich für möglich gehalten hätte. Anstatt zu versuchen dich zu töten, hätte ich dir wohl besser angeboten, dich mir anzuschließen. Heute Nacht ist der Anfang einer neuen Zeit. Du kannst ein Teil dieser neuen Weltordnung sein."

Spannung füllte die Halle. Harry wusste, dass viele der Leute, die zusahen, sich Sorgen machten, dass er wirklich ein Dunkler Zauberer werden würde. Wenn er sich entschied, zu Voldemort überzulaufen, war alles verloren.

„Du hast recht", meinte Harry leise. Voldemort begann, siegesgewiss zu lächeln. Harry fuhr fort: „Heut Nacht _ist_ der Anfang. Es ist der Anfang einer neuen Welt ohne deine Bedrohung."

Voldemort verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Du stehst auf der Seite des Ministeriums? Dumbledores? Sie haben nichts unternommen, um dich zu beschützen. Warum solltest du ihnen vertrauen?"

„Ich vertraue _niemandem_!", berichtigte Harry heftig. „Ich kann nur auf mich selbst zählen!"

Harrys Stimme klang durch die Halle. Es fühlte sich für jeden der Anwesenden wie eine Verurteilung an.

Scrimgeour rutschte unruhig hin und her. Er fühlte ein kurzes Stechen von Schul, als er Harrys Worte vernahm. Aber er erinnerte sich, dass _er_ nicht dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, dass der Junge nach Askaban geschickt worden war. „Nein", sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Aber das Ministerium _schon_. Und du hast zwar für seine Freilassung argumentiert, aber du hast auch in Betracht gezogen, dich auf Fudges Seite zu schlagen und ihn da gelassen. Du weißt, dass du es getan hättest, wenn du gedacht hättest, dass die Wahrheit nie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt wäre."

Scrimgeour sah zu Dumbledore hinüber. Der ältere Zauberer sah bleich und kränklich aus.

Voldemort lächelte hinterlistig. In einem sanften, schmeichelnden Tonfall fuhr er fort: „Warum lehnst du mein Angebot dann so schnell ab? Ich kann dir Unsterblichkeit schenken! Mehr Macht, als du je zu erträumen gewagt hast!"

Harry lachte, aber in seiner Stimme war keine Belustigung. „Unsterblichkeit! Wenn ich mir nichts mehr wünsche als den Frieden, den der Tod bringt? Das Schwerste, das ich je getan habe, war, gerade in diese Welt zurückzukehren, nachdem du mich ‚getötet' hattest. Ich will nichts mehr als meinen Eltern in die nächste Welt zu folgen. Unsterblichkeit! Du kannst mir wenig bieten, dass ich weniger will!"

Dumbledore stockte der Atem. Zu wissen, dass der Junge sich nichts mehr wünschte als den Tod, zeigte nur zu deutlich, wie sehr Harry gelitten hatte. Dumbledores Augen verdunkelten sich, da er wusste, dass er für einen Großteil seines Unglücks verantwortlich war.

Harry fuhr fort: „Und Macht! Wo will ich mit Macht? Sobald ich dich getötet habe, werde ich von meiner Verpflicht in dieser Welt befreit. Ich habe vor zu gehen und nie zurückzukehren! Ich hoffe, niemals wieder das Wort ‚Magie' zu hören!"

Wie viel Angst die Leute auch davor hatte, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, es ertönte Rascheln und viele schnappten nach Luft, als sie Harrys Kundgabe hörten. Sogar Voldemort war so überrascht, dass er in ehrlicher Neugier fragte: „Du würdest die Zaubererwelt verlassen? Wozu? Um zu den Muggeln zu gehen? Warum?"

„Ich bin mit Muggeln aufgewachsen und habe wenig von ihnen erwartet. Meine Tante und Onkel… du hast gehört, wie wundervoll sie waren! Aber als ich das erste Mal von der Zaubererwelt gehört habe, war ich so aufgeregt. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute und ehrenvolle Welt. Ich dachte, mit Magie könnten die Leute sich gegenseitig helfen und freundlich sein. Ich dachte… Ich würde Freunde finden, und Leute, die sich kümmern. Ich dachte, ich würde ein Zuhause finden. Aber es war alles eine Lüge. Du bist nicht in einem Vakuum an die Macht gekommen. Du hast in dem Rassismus und den Vorurteilen dieser Welt fruchtbaren Boden für deine ‚neue Weltordnung' gefunden.

„Es waren die Zauberer in dieser Welt, die mich bei meinen misshandelnden Verwandten zurückließen. Es waren die Zauberer dieser Welt, die sich gegen ‚Mark Twist' gewandt haben, weil er muggelgeboren war… wie meine _Mutter_! Es waren die Zauberer dieser Welt, die einen unschuldigen Jungen ohne Verhandlung zu einem Aufenthalt in Askaban verurteil haben! Ich verspüre kein Verlangen, hier zu bleiben. Ich will nicht länger in dieser Welt leben!"

Voldemort betrachtete Harry berechnend. „Warum gehst du dann nicht jetzt? Warum willst du dich einmischen? Wenn du kein Teil der Zaubererwelt sein willst, ist das hier nicht dein Kampf."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gesehen, was du bist. Ich habe die Zauberer und Muggel gesehen, die du gequält und getötet hast. Es ist nicht nur ein Kampf der Zauberer. ich weiß, dass du auf jeden Fall aufgehalten werden muss. Und selbst wenn es hier nur um die Zaubererwelt ginge, würde ich immer noch nicht aufhören, bis du besiegt wärst."

Voldemort schnaufte angeekelt. „Ein verdammter kleiner Held."

Das Wort war wie ein Feuer unter Harry. Er verengte die Augen und sagte durch zusammengebissen Zähne: „_Ja!_ Das ist es, was ich _bin_! Ich _bin_ der Held!"

Es war, als ob ein Stromschlag durch die Menge gefahren wäre. Harrys Worte waren wie ein versprechen. Viele der Umstehenden begannen zu glauben, zum ersten Mal, seit der Junge erschienen war, dass er gewinnen würde.

Um Harry abzulenken, drehte sich Crouch, der hinter Voldemort gestanden hatte, ohne Warnung zur Kinderecke um und hob den Zauberstab, der aus Voldemorts Tasche gefallen war. „_Incendia Maligna!_", rief er. Ein Feuerstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab.

Es war kein gewöhnliches Feuer. Crouch hatte Dämonsfeuer heraufbeschworen. Die Flammen, ein leuchtend brennendes Orange, nahmen die Gestalt von verschiedenen dunklen Kreaturen an, Drachen, Letifolden, und Schlangen, als sie mit tödlicher Absicht auf die Kinder zubrausten. Aber Harry hatte fast ein ganzes Jahr unter Voldemort trainiert. Er war sehr mit den Dunklen Künsten vertraut und hob mit blitzschnellen Reflexen seine Arme und brachte seinen Zauberstab mit einem mächtigen Wisch.

Das Feuer wurde zurück gesogen, als ob es auf einen starken Wind getroffen wäre. Es erreichte seinen Ursprung und brannte in einer feurigen Explosion auf, wobei es Crouch und ein paar Todesser neben ihm verschluckte. Es fing auch Nagini, da die Schlange zu der Zeit in Crouchs Nähe herumgeglitten war. Das Feuer verschwand, einen kleinen Haufen Asche zurücklassend.

Es war so schnell geschehen, dass die Leute kaum Zeit gehabt hatten, auf die Gefahr, die ihren Kindern drohte, zu reagieren, bevor sie schon wieder vorbei war. Eltern begannen, aus ihren Sitzen zu eilen, bis Voldemort schrie: „Bleibt, wo ihr seid!", und sie wieder erstarrten. Mütter fingen an, lauter zu schluchzen. Die Kinder, die vor Schreck inne gehalten hatten, als sie die Flammen gesehen hatten, die auf sie zukamen, schrien angsterfüllt und riefen nach ihren Eltern.

„_Silencio!_" Voldemort schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, und Stille kam über die Halle. Die Münder der Kinder waren immer noch in ihrem Schreien geöffnet, aber kein ton kam heraus.

Harry ignorierte die Hysterie um ihn herum und starrte wie gebannt auf den Punkt, an dem Crouch und die anderen zuletzt gestanden hatten. Schließlich hob er die Augen zu Voldemort und sagte kalt: „Du hast mir sogar dies angetan. Mich zu einem Mörder gemacht!"

Dumbledore fuhr auf seinem Stuhl hoch. Er wollte Harry verzweifelt versichern, dass es ihn nicht zu einem Mörder machte, wenn er aus Selbstschutz oder um andere zu verteidigen tötete.

„Das wirst du büßen!", zischte Voldemort.

Harry lachte wild. An dem Ton war etwas Hysterisches. „Büßen! Was kannst du mir noch antun? Du hast meine Eltern umgebracht! Mich in Askaban eingekerkert! Wegen dir wünsche ich mir ich wäre nie geboren worden!"

Plötzlich rief eine verängstigte, zitternde Stimme: „Lass deinen Zauberstab fallen, Potter, oder ich töte sie!" Harry flog herum und sah Draco, der den anderen Zauberstab, den Voldemort fallen gelassen hatte, auf Hermine richtete. Hermine sah schrecklich furchtvoll aus und Draco genauso sehr.

„Guter Junge, Draco!", schnurrte Voldemort. „Also, Harry, was soll es sein? Wirst du Draco deine kleine Freundin töten lassen? Sogar du bist nicht schnell genug, um ihn aufzuhalten. Lass den Zauberstab fallen!"

Harry rührte sich nicht. Er blickte Draco fest an. Diesen zitterte wie Espenlaub. Leise sprach Harry den anderen Jungen direkt an. „Jetzt ist für dich die Zeit gekommen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Draco. Dies ist die Weggabelung. Du musst dich entscheiden, ob du ein Todesser sein wirst oder aus dieser Dunkelheit zurückkommst."

Draco sah gehetzt aus. „Ich… ich habe schon…"

„Nein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist egal, wozu du dich vorher entschieden hast. Ich weiß, dass du das Dunkle Mal trägst. Aber das wird dir verziehen, wenn du jetzt umkehrst. Du willst ihm nicht wirklich helfen. ich habe gesehen, was er dir angetan hat… und was er dich hat tun lassen."

Draco wurde blass und zögerte. „Er wird meine Familie umbringen", flüsterte er. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Harry Glauben schenken wollte.

Harry lächelte ruhig. „Nein, das wird er nicht. Ich werde ihn heute töten."

Voldemort brüllte vor Zorn. Dracos Augen flogen angstvoll zu denen seines Vaters und dann zu Voldemorts. Lucius war in einer Ecke, in sich zurückgezogen. Er sagte nichts und es war schwer zu erraten, was er von Draco wollte. Aber Harry bemerkte, dass der Todesser seinen Sohn nicht ermutigte, sich auf Voldemorts Seite zu schlagen. Harry dachte kurz daran, wie Voldemorts Grausamkeit, sogar seinen Anhängern gegenüber, sie gegen ihn gewandt hatte. Lucius war nicht mehr der begeisterte Unterstützer Voldemorts, der er gewesen war, als der Dunkle Lord wiedergeboren wurde.

Als ob er von der Stärke von Harrys Willensstärke dazu gebracht wurde, sah Draco zu dem anderen Jungen zurück. „Bist du sicher?", flehte er um Versicherung.

Harry sprach laut und ohne Zögern, seine Stimme von Überzeugung getränkt. „Darauf kannst du wetten."

Draco senkte den Zauberstab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Voldemort entwich ein weiterte Zornesschrei.

„_Crucio!_", schrie er, der Zauber auf Draco gerichtet. Da er mit dem Fluch gerechnet hatte, errichtete Harry eine Barriere zwischen Draco und Voldemort und der Fluch prallte harmlos ab. Voldemort war wutentbrannt, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit war wieder auf Harry gerichtet.

„Du _dreckiges kleines Schlammblut_!", kreischte er. „Du glaubst, _du_ kannst mich aufhalten?!" Mit einer schneidenden Bewegung seines Zauberstabs schrie er: „_Stupor!_"

Harry rief: „_Echo Magnus!_" Voldemorts Zauber prallte von dem beschworenen Schild ab und auf den Dunklen Lord zurück, den er von den Füßen warf.

Harry ging zu Voldemort, der auf dem Rücken lag, und kauerte sich auf die Fersen. Er blickte auf seinen Feind hinunter und fragte sanft: „Nimmst du mich jetzt ernst?"

Dann stand er auf und ging ein paar Schritte weg. Voldemort kam wieder auf die Beine. Der Dunkle Lord war vor Wut und einem Anflug von Angst rot im Gesicht. „Woher kennst du diesen Zauber?", flüsterte er. „Das ist ein neuer Zauber, den ich er erfunden habe. Woher kennst du ihn?"

„Na, du hast ihn mir natürlich beigebracht", antwortete Harry, Voldemort zugewandt.

„Was meinst du?", verlangte Voldemort.

„Du hast deinen eigenen schlimmsten Feind geschaffen, Tom", fuhr Harry fort. „Wenn du nicht versucht hättest, mich als Baby zu töten, hättest du kein Stück deine Seele in mir gelassen. Das letzte Jahr habe ich in deinem Kopf gelebt. Ich habe deine Geheimnisse gelernt. Du warst ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer."

Voldemorts Stimme wurde vor Angst heiser. „Du kannst in meinen Kopf sehen?"

Harry sah ihn ruhig an. „Du kannst unbesorgt schlafen, Tom. Als du vorhin den Todesfluch benutzt hast, hast du das Stück deiner Seele in mir zerstört." Voldemort sah furchtvoll aus und Harry lächelte trocken. „Ja, ein zweischneidiges Schwert, nicht? Du hast sicherlich nicht gewollt, dass ich weiterhin in deinen Geist sehe, aber das Heilmittel war vielleicht schlimmer als die Krankheit. Denn, einen Teil seiner Seele zu verlieren, Tom… das ist gefährlich."

Langsam reichte Harry in seine Robe und holte einen Gegenstand heraus. Er ließ ihn mit einem Klirren zu Boden fallen. Helga Hufflepuffs Kelch. Er griff wieder hinein und ließ diesmal Slytherins Medaillon fallen. Voldemort schwankte, als ob ihm plötzlich schwindlig wäre. Dumbledore erhob sich halb aus dem Sitz, seine Augen leuchtend. Harry schob die Hand noch einmal hinein und nahm Slytherins Ring heraus, der mit einem kleinen klingenden Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkam. Harry griff ein letztes Mal hinein und nahm Ravenclaws Diadem heraus. Auch das ließ er aus seinen Fingern gleiten, damit es sich zu seinen Brüdern gesellen konnte. Die Gegenstände waren alle schwarz und eindeutig beschädigt.

Voldemorts Mund stand halb offen und er atmete in kurzen stoßweise. Er hob unfokussierte Augen zu Harry und der Teenager beantwortete die nicht ausgesprochene Frage. „Ich habe sie alle zerstört, Tom. Du hast keine Horkruxe übrig. „Ein paar der Zauberer, die wussten, was ein Horkrux war, keuchten, als sie endlich die Bedeutung der Dinge auf dem Boden verstanden.

„Wie? Wie?" Voldemort war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und konnte seine Frage nicht klar formulieren.

Harry zog einen Basiliskenzahn aus seiner Tasche. „Ich wusste, dass Basiliskengift Horkruxe zerstören kann, Tom. Schließlich habe ich es benutzt, um dein Tagebuch zu zerstören, als ich gerade mal zwölf war. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich deine Geheimnisse kenne. Ich wusste, dass du vor hattest, deine übrigen Horkruxe im geheimen Raum zu verstecken, als zu Hogwarts heute betreten hast, bevor du zu deinen Todessern in der Großen Halle gingst. Bevor ich hier hin kam, bin ich erst in die Kammer des Schreckens gegangen, wo ich ein paar Basiliskenfänge gefunden habe, die immer noch von vor Jahren da rum liegen. Ich hab ein paar mit hoch in den Geheimraum genommen, um die Horkruxe zu zerstören, die du dort versteckt hast. Nur Nagini war übrig und wie du sehen kannst, ist sie auch tot." Harry wies zu dem Aschehaufen auf dem Boden.

„Ich hab dir schon erzählt, dass du unwissentlich wieder deine Seele gespalten hast, als du versucht hast, mich als Baby zu töten. Diesen Teil deiner Seele hast du selbst getötet, als du heute den Todesfluch benutzt hast. Also hast du jetzt keine Horkruxe mehr, Tom. Es gibt nichts mehr, dass die an diese Welt bindet, sobald du tot bist. Du wird wirklich und wahrhaftig tot sein."

Voldemort war erschüttert, aber er versuchte, es zu verbergen. „Egal. Ich werde heute Abend mehr Horkruxe schaffen. Ich werde deinen Tod für den ersten benutzen."

Harry starrte ruhig zurück. Voldemort hob den Zauberstab, war aber offensichtlich unsicher ob er es riskieren sollte, noch einmal den Todesfluch zu verwenden. Er senkte den Stab leicht und versuchte wieder, den Jungen zu überzeugen, zu ihm überzulaufen. „Wenn du dieses letzte Jahr in meinem Kopf gelebt hast, musst du wissen, dass ich dir viel beizubringen habe. Sei kein Narr! Du schuldest diesen Leuten nichts! Schließ dich mir an und ich werde dir weiterhin alles beibringen, dass ich weiß."

Der Junge blickte Voldemort traurig an. „Du warst dieses letzte Jahr meine Zuflucht", gab er zu. „Was für eine verdammte Ironie! Du wolltest mich tot und hast mich zu den Dementoren geschickt. Und doch warst du der Grund, warum ich nicht an ihnen gestorben bin."

Voldemort griff Harrys Erklärung als erneute Chance auf. „Harry! Vielleicht sollte es so sein! Ich war dein Retter, oder nicht? Ein Lehrer. Eine Art Vater. Lass mich weiterhin dein Helfer sein."

Harrys Augen sprühten Funken. „Du bist nicht mein Vater. Du hast meinen Vater umgebracht! Du bist böse und ich werde nicht inne halten, bis du besiegt bist!"

Voldemort verlor einen Teil seiner Selbstkontrolle. Er sandte einen Fluch auf Harry, der seine Gedärme herauskommen lassen würde, den der Junge abwehrte, indem er ein Eisenschild einer der Rüstungen in einer Ecke des Raumes zu sich rief. Als Voldemorts Zauber auf den Schild traf, gab er einen tiefen, nachklingenden Ton von sich. Er nutzte den Fakt, dass Voldemort seinen eigenen magischen Schutzschild gesenkt hatte, um seinen Zauber zu benutzen, und murmelte einen schnellen Austauschzauber.

Voldemort erkannte sofort, dass etwas anders war. Er sah auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand hinab und begriff, dass er nicht mehr den Elderstab hielt, sondern einen unbekannten Zauberstab. „Was?! Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Was hast du getan?" Er starrte Harry wütend an.

„Magie", reizte ihn Harry. „Du hast Recht, Tom, das ist wirklich ein netter Zauberstab." Er wirbelte den Elderstab in seiner Hand und machte Voldemort damit noch wütender.

Voldemort drehte sich ruckartig um und versuchte, zu apparieren. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das klappt nicht, Tom. Ich habe die Anti-Apparationszauber wiederhergestellt, die du abgeschaltet hast. Heute ist die Nacht, in der das hier endet. Es gibt kein Weglaufen. Das ist es jetzt."

„Ich werde dich töten! Du kannst nicht gewinnen!", schrie Voldemort.

„Du irrst dich. Ich kann nicht verlieren", sagte Harry ungerührt, sein ganzes Wesen Überzeugung ausstrahlend.

Von seinem Zorn geleitet brüllte Voldemort wieder: „_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry flog schnell aus der Reichweite des Zaubers, indem er ohne Besen flog, wie der Dunkle Lord es ihm beigebracht hatte. Als Harry auswich, traf Voldemorts Fluch die Barriere hinter ihm, die Barriere, die von dem Echo Magnus Zauber errichtet worden war, den der Junge vorher angewandt hatte – dem Zauber, den Voldemort ihm selbst gelehrt hatte. Wie Harry gehofft hatte, hatte dieser völlig vergessen, dass er noch da war.

Als der Zauber das Kraftfeld traf, wurde er auf Voldemort zurückgeworfen und traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Er tötete ihn sofort und sein Körper fiel mit einem lauten Schlag zurück. Seine Arme und Beine lagen weit auseinander und seine Augen blickten blind zur Decke. Er war tot.

Zuerst herrschte völlige Stille. Dann begann ein Murmeln und wurde langsam lauter, bis es ohrenbetäubend laut war. „_Er ist tot! Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot! Potter hat Du-weißt-schon-wen getötet!_"

Harry starrte Voldemorts Leiche leicht geschockt an. Er hatte ohne Zweifel gewusst, dass er ihn in dieser Nacht töten würde, aber die Realität war trotzdem schwer zu verarbeiten. Er war sich der Augenpaare, mehrere hundert an der Zahl, bewusst, die ihn anstarrten, zwischen ihm und Voldemorts totem Körper hin und her blickten, nicht in der Lage, ihren eigenen Augen und der plötzlich geänderten Verhältnissen zu trauen. Im einen Moment war der Dunkle Lord im Begriff, die Zaubererwelt zu übernehmen. Im nächsten war er tot.

Dumbledore und Scrimgeour eilten um den Lehrertisch herum und auf die Leiche zu, um zu überprüfen, dass er wirklich nicht mehr lebte. In der ganzen Halle erhoben sich die Leute von den Tischen. Die Eltern, deren Kinder in der Spielecke waren, liefen los, um sie zurückzuholen, und umarmten sie fest. Todesser begannen, aus der Großen Halle zu flüchten, aber eine Anzahl Auroren rannte ihnen hinterher und trieben sie zusammen.

Chaos herrschte. Ein paar Leute näherten sich Harry und griffen unsicher nach ihm, aber zogen sich zurück, bevor sie ihn berührten, da sie nicht wussten, ob sie willkommen waren.

Harry fühlte sich schwindlig. Er war so darauf konzentriert gewesen Voldemort zu besiegen, dass er nicht recht wusste, wie er mit der Wirklichkeit umgehen sollte, dass er es geschafft hatte. Es war vorbei.

Plötzlich waren die Weasleys und Hermine da. „Harry… Mark… Harry…", begann Ron. Er stockte, unsicher, wie er überhaupt anfangen sollte.

„Harry", bestätigte der andere Junge.

„Harry", fuhr Ron fort. „Es tut uns so leid…"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um seinen Freund davon abzuhalten, mehr zu sagen.

„Ihr habt euer bestes versucht, mich zu befreien", meinte Harry. „Ihr müsst nichts sagen. Ich verstehe."

Ginny trat einen Schritt vor. Sie hatte auch so viel, dass sie sagen wollte und schaffte nur ein: „Bitte, geh nicht…"

Harrys Augen waren schmerzerfüllt, als er erwiderte: „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Ich kann einfach nicht."

„Ich… Wir sind deine Freunde." Die Weasleys und Hermine taten ihre Zustimmung mit heftigem Kopfschütteln kund.

„Es ist nicht genug", sagte er offen. Sie sahen verzweifelt aus. Besonders Ginny blickte drein, als ob sie geschlagen worden wäre. Harry versuchte, es besser zu erklären. „Es ist nicht wegen euch… irgendeinen von euch. Ich bin nur so voller Schmerz und… Wut. Ich muss von hier weg."

Und dann war Dumbledore da, mit Scrimgeour direkt hinter seiner linken Schulter. Es begann, leiser zu werden, da die Leute versuchten, mitzuhören.

„Harry", sprach Dumbledore in einer leisen Stimme, Bedauern in jedem seiner Worte. „Es tut mir Leid, alles, das du ertragen musstest. Bitte lass es uns wieder gut machen."

Harrys Augen sprühten Funken, als er die bitteren Gefühle der letzten Monate herausließ. „Ich habe kein Interesse, irgendetwas zu hören, dass Sie oder der Rest der Zaubererwelt zu sagen haben. Taten sprechen lauter als Worte. Meine Verwandten haben mich gehasst, weil ich ein Zauberer bin und ein Großteil der Zaubererwelt hasste mich, weil ich muggelgeboren war. Egal, wo ich hinging, ich bin mitten zwischen Hass und Intoleranz gefangen."

Harry versuchte, durch Harrys Zorn zu reichen. „Harry, du hast jedes Recht, wütend zu sein. Voldemort hat alles, was in dieser Welt falsch und verkehrt war, genutzt. Er hat das Schlechteste in uns aufgedeckt, aber es gibt auch Gutes."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, Dumbledores Worte ablehnend. „Ich hab getan, was ich tun musste – ich hab Voldemort umgebracht – aber ich bin _nicht_ bereit, zu vergessen oder zu vergeben." Er schaubte vor Abscheu, als er sich an sein unschuldiges Selbst erinnerte. „Früher habe ich immer davon geträumt, dass ich alle vor Voldemort retten würde und die Leute mich als Held bejubeln würde."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „Du wirst als Held geehrt werden, Harry."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seine grünen Augen sprühten. „Ich war ein Kind, als ich solche Träume hatte. Ich bin keine Kind mehr." Er sah zu dem reglosen Körper Voldemorts hinüber, der auf dem Boden lag. „Na los. Feiert. Er ist tot und ich bin jetzt frei und kann neu anfangen. Ich muss einen Ort finden, an den ich gehöre."

Als sie begriffen, was er vorhatte, riefen ein paar Stimmen, in der ganzen Halle verteilt: „Nein!"

„Du gehörst hier hin! Lass es uns beweisen. Wende dich nicht von uns ab", wandte sich Dumbledore an ihn.

Harry hob die Anti-Apparationszauber auf, die Hogwarts beschützten. Dann reichte er Dumbledore den Elderstab. „Das ist Ihrer. Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr."

Dumbledore nahm den Zauberstab. Er blickte auf das glänzende Holz hinab und dann zu dem Jungen zurück. Es war offen ersichtlich, dass er in Erwägung zog, Harry davon abzuhalten, zu gehen.

Der Junge lächelte traurig. „Ich bin schon weg", sagte er. Und ohne ein weiteres Wort apparierte er.

**A/N – Ich hoffe, die große Konfrontation hat euch gefallen. Meine Tochter wollte dieses Kapitel „The Great Wizard Smack Down" nennen. Bitte reviewt und lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt. Und bitte hört nicht auf zu lesen. Das ist das Ende von „Teil 1" meiner Geschichte. Wollt ihr nicht wissen, was jetzt mit Harry passiert? Schließlich hat er so viel durchlebt. Misshandlung durch seine Verwandten, Verrat durch die Zaubererwelt, und das Leben im Kopf eines Psychopathen, fast ein ganzes Jahr lang, haben ihn alle stark strapaziert. Es gibt immer noch weitere 13 Kapitel; Aber der Rest der Geschichte ist wie ein zweiter Teil. Von nun an wird die Geschichte sehr anders werden, natürlich weil Mark Twist aufgedeckt wurde. Ich hoffe, ihr schließt euch mir auf Harrys weiteren Abenteuern an.**

**Reviewt!! Danke!!**

_Ü/N – Okay, entschuldigt bitte die Verspätung – wenn man schon groß einen Termin festlegt, sollte der auch eingehalten werden. Aber dafür ist es jetzt wenigstens da. Und es ist das größte überhaupt bis jetzt. Ich wird mir Mühe geben, das nächste trotzdem „pünktlich" dieses Wochenende noch hoch zu laden, das ist auch nur etwas mehr als halb so lang. Und trotzdem nicht grade kurz. Das Kapitel hat im Deutschen zwei Seiten mehr als im Englischen. =\_


	24. Sechstes Jahr,Harry Potter Wieder Verlor

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**A/N – Vielen Dank all den Lesern. Besonderen Dank den Reviewern. Ich hab eure Kommentare echt gern gelesen (besonders, wenn ihr die Geschichte gelobt habt!). Ich hoffe, ihr werdet diese zweite Hälfte der Geschichte auch mögen.**

**Kapitel Vierundzwanzig – Sechstes Schuljahr; Harry Potter Wieder Verloren**

In den Monaten, die auf Voldemorts Niederlage folgten, begrub und betrauerte die Zaubererwelt ihre Toten. Voldemorts Weg zur Macht hatte schreckliche Auswirkungen gehabt. Fast alle hatten einen Freund oder ein Familienmitglied verloren.

Die Wut auf Voldemorts Anhänger wuchs, als die Angst nachließ. Das Ministerium musste die Wachen in Askaban verstärken, um Rächer davon abzuhalten, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange und andere gefangen genommene Todesser umzubringen. Mit Leuten, die als Todesser verdächtigt wurden, wurde hart umgegangen und sie wurden zu langen Gefängnisaufenthalten verurteilt. Nur der Fakt, dass Dumbledore für Snape bürgte, konnte diesen vor Askaban bewahren.

Obwohl die Malfoys als Todesser bekannt waren, entkamen sie dem Gefängnis und dem Einziehen von Vermögen nur, weil sich Draco in letzter Minute dem Dunklen Lord entsagt hatte. Viele Familien beobachteten die Malfoys mit Argwohn und Abneigung, aber allgemein wurde übereingestimmt, dass sie wieder einmal auf die Füße gefallen waren.

Der ganzen Geschäftigkeit zugrunde lag die ständige Frage: „Wo war Harry Potter?" In der Vergangenheit hatten sie mit der Absicht nach Harry gesucht, sicher zu gehen, dass es dem Kind gut ging. Nur Dumbledore hatte von der Prophezeiung gewusst. Andere waren einfach dankbar gewesen, dass Harry den bösartigen Zauberer als Baby besiegt hatte und wollte darum überprüfen, dass er ein gutes Leben führte. Als sie erfahren hatten, dass seine Kindheit überhaupt nicht schön gewesen war, wollten die Leute dafür sorgen, dass er in seiner Jugend sicher und glücklich war.

Aber nun hatte dieses Verlangen, ihn zu finden, eine andere Stufe erreicht. Es gab ein dringendes Bedürfnis, ihn um Vergebung zu bitten und ihre Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Das Wissen, dass Harry die letzten fünf Jahre unter ihnen gelebt hatte und so schlecht von der Zaubererwelt behandelt wurde wie schon von seinen Verwandten, hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack der Schuld bei den meisten Leuten.

Dumbledore hatte einen dringenderen Grund, Harry finden zu wollen. Er erklärte seine Sorge in einem Treffen in seinem Büro, bei dem Scrimgeour, Snape, McGonagall und Arthur Weasley anwesend waren. Arthur hatte Scrimgeour auf der Arbeit angesprochen und nach Informationen über Harry gefragt. Da seine Familie persönlich mit „Mark Twist" befreundet gewesen war, hatte er argumentiert, dass er ein besonderes Interesse an der Situation hatte. Scrimgeour hatte um ein Treffen mit Dumbledore gebeten und Arthur eingeladen, mit ihm zu kommen. Der Schulleiter hatte sowohl Snape als auch McGonagall mit einschließen wollen.

„Es ist, als ob er sich in Luft aufgelöst hat", seufzte Scrimgeour. „Wir wissen, dass er sich gut verstecken kann. Er konnte schließlich die letzten fünf Jahre alle Aufmerksamkeit vermeiden. Wir haben alle Orte durchsucht, in denen Mark Twist gewesen ist, eingeschlossen natürlich dem Haus, in dem er wohnte, aber er ist klug genug, nicht zu seinen alten Aufenthaltsorten zurückzukehren."

Professor McGonagall schlug zögernd vor: „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn alleine lassen. Schließlich scheint er in der Lage zu sein, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Er hat jeden Sommer seit er elf war alleine gelebt. Wir wollen es zwar nicht zugeben, aber vielleicht ist es besser für ihn, wenn er nicht bei uns ist."

Dumbledore sah ernst aus. „Minerva, ich fürchte, es ist nicht nur, dass wir Harry finden wollen, um uns dafür zu entschuldigen, wie er behandelt wurde, und ihm für seine außerordentliche Leistung zu danken, dass er Voldemort besiegt hat. Der Junge hat so viel ertragen müssen. Misshandlung als Kind. Isolation als Teenager. Askaban. In Voldemorts Geist zu leben. So ein Lebenslauf hinterlässt höchstwahrscheinlich tiefe Narben. Es wäre erstaunlich, wenn nicht. Harry wird Hilfe brauchen, medizinische Hilfe, denke ich, um mit dem klar zu kommen, was er erlebt hat."

Snape hatte einen Ausdruck der Verachtung auf dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht verhätschelst du den Jungen auch nur", spöttelte er. „Er schien seiner Sache sicher zu sein, als er sich dem Dunklen Lord gegenübergestellt hat."

Arthur Weasley warf ein: „In Ordnung? Er hat gesagt, er wünschte, er wäre tot!"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, das ist genau das, was ich meine. Harry muss seinen Wut und seine Schmerzen verarbeiten und von da weitermachen. Von unserer Welt wegzulaufen, seinen Wohnort zu ändern, wird ihm kaum den Frieden bringen, den er sucht. Und was wird passieren, wenn er diesen Frieden nicht finden kann? Das ist es, war mir Sorgen macht."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, als alle über diese unheilvolle Vorstellung nachdachten.

Dumbledore fuhr in schwerem Ton fort. „Ich hätte versuchen sollen, ihn davon abzuhalten, zu gehen, in der Nacht, in der er Voldemort tötete. Es ist nur, dass alles so schnell passiert ist. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich eingreifen sollte. Aber je mehr ich seitdem darüber nachgedacht habe, umso mehr bereue ich, Harry nicht aufgehalten zu haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er unsere Hilfe braucht."

„Was können wir tun?", fragte Arthur.

„Wir sind schon allen möglichen Fährten mehr als nur zu genüge nachgegangen", stellte Scrimgeour frustriert fest.

„Wenn er nur etwas Magie benutzen würde", klagte McGonagall. „Sie könnten ihn aufspüren, wenn er als Minderjähriger Magie benutzt."

Scrimgeour nickte bedrückt. „Er scheint sein Versprechen zu halten, sich ganz von der Magie abzuwenden."

Dumbledore sagte: „Ich glaube, es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er in England bleibt. Er mag vielleicht ein bisschen Veränderung wollen, aber ich denke doch, dass England noch sein Zuhause ist. Er hat sich im Sommer seinen Lebensunterhalt als Kellner in einem Muggelrestaurant verdient. Ich denke, er könnte gut versuchen, einen ähnlichen Job in einem anderen Restaurant zu bekommen."

„Wissen Sie, wie viele Muggelrestaurants es gibt? Ich glaube nicht, dass Muggel überhaupt jemals zuhause essen! Es gibt zu viele, um sie alle zu überprüfen", wandte Scrimgeour ein.

„Und was, wenn er wieder seine Identität versteckt?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das tut", meinte Dumbledore langsam. „Ich glaube, er ist fertig damit, zu verbergen, wer er ist."

„Vielleicht könnten wir eine Eule schicken?", fragte Arthur. „Wenn er seine Identität nicht mehr versteckt, würde sie ihn nicht finden können? Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, einen Zauber auf sie zu legen, um ihren Aufenthaltsort festzustellen?"

„Wir haben Eulen zu ihm geschickt. Ich denke schon, dass sie ihn gefunden haben könnten, aber er nimmt die Briefe, die sie halten, nicht an. Solange er den Brief nicht berührt, würde kein Aufspürzauber funktionieren, weil so etwas auf den Brief an sich gelegt werden müsste – es ist unmöglich, einen Aufspürzauber auf eine Eule zu legen", erklärte Scrimgeour.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie wir ihn finden sollen, wenn er nicht gefunden werden will", sagte McGonagall.

„Ich fürchte, Sie haben recht", stimmte Scrimgeour zu. „Ich hoffe nur, er ist bereit, uns um Hilfe zu bitten, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Sie haben bloß Angst, dass die Öffentlichkeit dem Ministerium die Schuld geben wird, sollte Harry Potter irgendetwas geschehen", warf Snape zynisch ein.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, aber Scrimgeour war nicht beleidigt. Der Minister nickte bloß verdrießlich. „Ja, ich glaube kaum, dass die Zaubererwelt uns vergeben würde, wenn wir den Jungen wieder im Stich lassen."

Arthur stellte nüchtern fest: „Nun, wir können nur weiter nach ihm suchen."

--

Die Erstklässler betraten das Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei in der Erwartung, genauso gelangweilt wie sonst zu sein. Es war nicht leicht, interessiert zu sein, wenn Professor Binns in einem fort über Koboldrebellionen herleierte. Wen kümmerte schon, was vor so langer Zeit passiert war?

Sie blickten interessiert auf, als sie einen anderen Lehrer vorne standen sahen. Wer war das? War Professor Binns nicht da? Wie konnte das sein? Ein Geist wurde nicht krank.

„Hallo, Klasse", sagte der Lehrer, ein großer, Mann mittleren Alters mit dunklem Haar und einem freundlichen Gesicht. „Ich bin Professor Peterson. Ich werde für den Rest des Jahres euer Geschichtslehrer sein. Professor Binns hat diese Welt unverhofft hinter sich gelassen."

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel brach unter den Schülern aus. Der Lehrer wartete geduldig, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Schließlich kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ihr Lehrer tot war. Professor Binns war schon lange tot gewesen. Aber jetzt, so schien es, war er wirklich… nun ja, tot.

Der Lehrer fuhr fort. „Ich weiß, dass viele denken, dass Geschichte der Zauberei nicht dass spannendste Fach ist." Er lächelte, als die Kinder die Augen rollten und kicherten. „Ich hoffe, ich kann eure Auffassung ändern. Geschichte kann spannend sein. Geschichten von Skandal, Verrat, Tod, Liebe, Aufopferung…" Die Schüler saßen aufrechter in ihren Stühlen und lehnten sich eifrig vor.

„Ich weiß, dass wir den Lehrplan abarbeiten müssen, und wir werden in ein paar Wochen die Koboldrebellionen abschließen. Es scheint mir, dass wir zuerst einen der wichtigsten Momente in der Zauberergeschichte behandeln sollten… einen Wendepunkt, an dem wir diese letzten paar Jahre teil gehabt haben. Diejenigen unter euch, die muggelgeboren sind, wissen vielleicht nicht von unserem letzten Krieg, und auch diejenigen, die aus Zaubererfamilien stammen, verstehen vielleicht nicht die Auswirkungen der historischen Schlacht um die Seele unserer Welt, die gerade gekämpft wurde."

Der Lehrer machte eine Kunstpause. Er war zufrieden, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler gefangen hatte. Sie hingen an jedem seiner Worte. „Voldemort!", sagte er. Ein paar der Schüler zuckten zusammen oder sogen die Luft ein. „Das ist der Name des Zauberers, der versucht hat, die Zaubererwelt zu übernehmen. Sein bloßer Name war gefürchtet und er wird allgemein als Sie-wissen-schon-wer oder Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf bezeichnet. Von seinen Anhängern, den Todessern, wird er Dunkler Lord genannt. Er glaubte, dass Magie nur innerhalb der Zaubererfamilien gelehrt werden soll und war gegen die Unterweisung Muggelgeborener."

Als sie diese Aussage hörten, runzelten ein paar der Muggelgeborenen die Stirn und ihre Augen glühten ärgerlich. Der Lehrer nickte: „Ja. Er war dafür, alle Muggelgeborenen zu töten und dass die Zauberer über die Muggelwelt herrschen sollten. Sie-wissen-schon-wer kam seinem Ziel sehr nahe. Er war gerade im Begriff, die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen, als er vor gerade mal sechs Monaten gestoppt wurde. Gestoppt, von einem Jungen, der nicht einmal 16 Jahre alt war."

„Harry Potter!", hauchten einige der Schüler.

„Harry Potter", stimmte der Lehrer zu. „Harry Potters Geschichte ist eine der unglaublichsten, die ihr jemals hören werdet. Aber was sie spannender macht als irgendeine Legende, die ihr vielleicht lesen werdet, ist, dass sie völlig wahr ist. Und es begann, bevor Harry geboren war, mit einer Prophezeiung…"

Als es klingelte, erhoben sich die Schüler widerwillig aus ihren Stühlen. Der Lehrer hatte gerade erst begonnen, ihnen über Harrys Kindheit zu erzählen. Die Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien wussten zwar ein bisschen über Harry Potter, aber es gab vieles, das sie nicht wussten. So vieles von Harrys Vergangenheit war passiert, als sie selber Kinder waren und ihre Eltern waren sehr vorsichtig gewesen, ihnen nicht zuviel zu erzählen. Für die Muggelgeborenen war die Geschichte fast gänzlich unbekannte und überaus aufregend. Sicher, sie hatten etwas davon gehört, wenn sie älteren Schülern zuhörten, die über den Krieg diskutierten, aber niemand hatte es zu einem Ganzen zusammengefügt.

In den nächsten paar Tagen war Geschichte der Zauberei ein Lieblingsfach, in dem die Schüler aufmerksam zuhörten, als sich die Geschichte von Harry Potter und seinem epischen Kampf mit Voldemort entfaltete. Sie waren von Lilys Opfer bezaubert, davon geschockt, wie schlecht Harry von seinen Verwandten behandelt worden war, entsetzt von dem Verhalten der Zaubererwelt ihm gegenüber, während er seine Identität verheimlicht hatte, und bestürzt darüber, wie er beschuldigt und nach Askaban gebracht worden war. Schließlich fühlten sie Zufriedenheit und Stolz, als Harry den Dunklen Lord endgültig besiegte.

„… und er apparierte aus der Großen Halle, und wurde niemals wieder gesehen", endete der Lehrer.

Die Klasse war ruhig, als sie den Schluss der Geschichte verarbeiteten.

„Also ist Harry irgendwo da draußen?", fragte einer der Schüler.

Der Lehrer nickte. „Ja. Das Ministerium sucht natürlich nach ihm. Aber niemand konnte ihn finden. Er hat getan, was er versprochen hatte. Er hat Ihr-wisst-schon-wen umgebracht Danach stand es ihm frei zu gehen und das ist es, was er tat."

„Aber das ist schrecklich!", sagte eins der Mädchen. „Er gehört nicht zu den _Muggeln_. Er ist ein Zauberer!"

Einer der Muggelgeborenen fühlte sich von ihrem Ton auf den Schlips getreten. Ohne seine Hand zu heben erwiderte er: „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er von den Zauberern gut behandelt wurde. Ich kann verstehen, warum er gehen wollte."

Ein paar der Schüler nickten. Der Lehrer versuchte, Streitigkeiten zu vermeiden. „Ich denke, wir können alle verstehen, warum Harry gehen wollte. Aber wir wünschten auch, er wäre geblieben. So hätten wir ihm zeigen können, dass es hier Leute gibt, die sich um ihn Sorgen machen. Dass er hier ein Zuhause hat. Dass er von vielen geliebt wird.

„Falls Harry jemals zurückkehren sollte, hoffen wir, ihm zu zeigen, dass die Zaubererwelt zu Toleranz und Verständnis in der Lage ist. Wie ich vor ein paar Tagen gesagt habe, der Kampf zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und Harry Potter war einer um die Seele unserer Welt. Als Harry Ihr-wisst-schon-wen besiegt hat, hat er uns für unsere Vorurteile gegen Muggel und Muggelgeborene verurteilt. Er hatte recht – dass Vorurteil und Diskriminierung wie Krebs in unserer Gesellschaft waren. Das führte zu Ihr-wisst-schon-wessen Machtergreifung und es war ein großer Teil des Grundes, warum ‚Mark Twist' in Askaban gelandet ist.

„Seit Harry gegangen ist, hat das oberste Gericht der Zauberer das Muggelschutzgesetz verstärkt. Die neuen Gesetze sind als die Lily Potter Berichtigungen bekannt, zu Ehren von Harrys muggelgeborener Mutter. Unter anderem hat das Ministerium ein neues Muggelverbindungsbüro geschaffen. Außerdem sponsert es Seminare und Konferenzen, die Zauberer über Muggel unterrichten sollen, um über ein paar der üblichen Falschauffassungen und Gebiete, in denen es kulturelle Unterschiede gibt, aufzuklären. Sie hoffen, dass mit besserem Verständnis mehr Akzeptanz einhergeht.

„Hogwarts versucht auch, seinen Teil zu tun. Ihr wisst alle, dass Muggelkunde ein Pflichtfach für alle ist, die nicht muggelgeboren sind." Die Schüler nickten. „Was ihr vielleicht nicht wisst, ist, dass das dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal so ist.

„Das sind nicht die einzigen Veränderungen. Nachdem Voldemort besiegt worden war, wollten die Dementoren zu ihrer Aufgabe als Wächter Askabans zurückkehren. Das Zaubergamot lehnte einstimmig ab, das zu erlauben. Es hat außerdem einen Abgesandten der Rechtshilfe bestimmt, um bessere Aufsicht über die Behandlung derer, die eines Verbrechens beschuldigt sind, zu führen. Das Ministerium wird das Gericht nicht mehr umgehen und Gefangene ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban schicken können."

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, als sie diese durchschlagenden Reformen aufnahmen. „Professor", sagte einer der Jungen dann. „Sie haben uns die Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten gezeigt, in denen Bilder von Mark Twist zu sehen waren. Aber wie sieht Harry Potter aus?"

„Leider gibt es keine Photos von Harry", bedauerte der Lehrer. „Er hat sein wahres Aussehen nur im letzten Kampf gezeigt, und da hat natürlich keiner Photos gemacht. Aber alle, die ihn sahen, haben gesagt, dass er wie das Ebenbild seines Vaters, James Potter, aussieht, aber die grünen Augen seiner Mutter hat. Ich glaube, ich habe hier irgendwo ein Bild von James."

Der Lehrer wühlte in ein paar Büchern und Papieren auf seinem Tisch herum. Nach einer Weile konnte er ein Buch herausholen, das geschrieben wurde, nachdem Voldemort das erste Mal gefallen war. In dem Buch war ein Kapitel, das nur davon handelte, wie Harry den Dunklen Lord als Baby besiegt hatte. In diesem Kapitel war ein Bild von Lily und James, die ein Neugeborenes hielten. Das Paar lächelte fröhlich in die Kamera. Der Lehrer reichte das Buch durch die Klasse, so dass alle das Bild ansehen konnte.

Ein paar der Mädchen fingen an, zu weinen, als sie das glückliche Paar sahen, da sie wussten, dass die Potters nur kurz, nachdem das Photo gemacht worden war, umgebracht worden waren. Das Buch machte seine Runde und landete schließlich bei einem muggelgeborenen Jungen namens Gavin Calt. Gavin warf einen Blick auf das Bild und runzelte die Stirn. Er sah es sich aufmerksam an und sah dann zu dem Lehrer auf. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann wieder und sah sich das Photo noch genauer an. Schließlich sagte er langsam: „Professor…"

Etwas im Ton des Jungen verleitete den Lehrer dazu, ihn besorgt anzusehen. „Ja?"

„Professor. Ich glaube, ich habe diesen Mann gesehen… Ich meine, James Potter ist wohl tot, also habe ich nicht _ihn_ gesehen. Wenn Harry wie er aussieht, bedeutet das, dass ich Harry gesehen habe. Harry Potter. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn gesehen."

Die Schüler keuchten auf und Gavin wurde mit Fragen gelöchert. „Ruhe!", rief der Lehrer scharf. Sie wurden still und der Lehrer ging zu Gavins Tisch hinüber. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Bild im Buch, das auf dem Tisch lag. „Sie sagen, Sie hätten einen Jungen gesehen, der wie dieser Mann aussieht?" Gavin nickte. „Wo? Wann?"

„Diesen Sommer, Sir. In der Nähe, wo ich lebe."

„Kommen Sie mit mir, Mr. Calt. Wir werden zum Schulleiter gehen. Der Unterricht ist beendet."

Der Lehrer begleitete den Jungen aus dem Raum und ließ eine aufgeregt plappernde Klasse hinter sich.

--

Harry war müde. Es war schwer, sich an eine Zeit zu erinnern, in der er sich nicht müde gefühlt hatte. Er trug ein Plastiktablett und ging langsam von Tisch zu Tisch, um dreckiges Geschirr wegzuräumen. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, viel zu tragen, also ging er mehrmals zurück in die Küche, um das Tablett ins Waschbecken zu entleeren, wo er das Geschirr später spülen würde.

Er hatte in den letzten Monaten in diesem Imbiss gearbeitet. Er wusste, dass er Glück gehabt hatte, angestellt zu werden, bevor er angefangen hatte, so krank auszusehen. Er wusste, dass ihn jetzt niemand anstellen würde. Manchmal sah er, wie der Chef ihn besorgt ansah und er machte sich Sorgen, er würde gefeuert werden. Schließlich arbeiteten Leute nicht gern mit jemandem, der krank aussah. Zynisch dachte Harry, dass sie sich immer von denen abwandten, die anders waren. Er hatte diese Lektion mit Sicherheit oft genug in seiner Kindheit gelernt.

Wenn er seinen Job verlor, wusste er nicht, was er tun würde. Er verdiente zumindest genug Geld, um nicht auf der Straße leben zu müssen. Er konnte sich einen kleinen Raum in einem billigen Hotel leisten. Wenn er den Raum nicht bezahlen könnte, würde er auf der Straße landen.

Er wusste, dass es seine eigene Schuld war, dass er Gewicht und Energie verlor. Es war nur, dass er nicht schlafen oder essen konnte. Er fürchtete sich davor, die anklagenden Gesichter der Leute zu sehen, die er während Voldemorts Machtergreifung nicht hatte retten können. In vielen Nächten weigerte sich Harry, überhaupt zu schlafen. In den Nächten, in denen er den Schlaf nicht länger hinauszögern konnte, fiel er in eine erschöpfte Benommenheit. In dem Moment, in dem er die Augen schloss, kamen die Erinnerungen hoch. Er durchlebte wieder den Horror der Monate, in denen er in Voldemorts Geist gelebt hatte, und erinnerte sich an die Angst der Opfer und das Flehen um Gnade. Auch wenn er erwachte klangen ihre Schreie in seinen Ohren nach.

Da er an Erschöpfung litt, war essen anstrengend für ihn. Es war ein ständiger Kampf, sich zu zwingen, überhaupt zu essen. Wenn er es schaffte, etwas Essen herunterzubringen, rührte sich sein Magen unangenehm und es fiel ihm oft schwer, es dort zu behalten.

Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und seine Haut war kränklich blass. Er war zu dünn und seine grünen Augen waren stumpf.

Oftmals wünschte er sich, er hätte seinen Eltern ins Licht folgen können. Es war so schwer, jede Stunde hinter sich zu bringen. Er fühlte sich, als ob die Welt um ihn herum mit Grau versehen war und er fragte sich, wohin die ganzen Farben verschwunden waren. Es gab Zeiten, in denen es schwer war, Luft zu holen und er fühlte, wie etwas Schweres auf sein Herz drückte. Dann stand er still und hörte seinem Körper zu und fragte sich, ob er entschieden hatte, dass es doch Zeit für ihn war, sich seinen Eltern anzuschließen. Aber nach ein paar Minuten ließ der Druck zu seiner Enttäuschung immer wieder nach und seine Atmung wurde freier.

Er hatte gehofft, in der Muggelwelt neu anzufangen, aber er konnte seine Vergangenheit nicht hinter sich lassen. Sie suchte ihn heim. Harry hatte geglaubt, dass er mit einem neuen Leben anfangen könnte, wenn er Voldemort tötete. Aber er war nicht frei. Er hatte schon seit einiger Zeit gewusst, dass er nie frei sein würde. Voldemort hatte einen Weg gefunden, ihn sogar vom Grab aus noch zu quälen, dachte er bitter. Er mochte den Dunklen Lord getötet haben, aber Voldemort bekam seine Rache, indem er Harry auch umbrachte. Langsam und qualvoll.

Harry bemerkte ohne Interesse, dass der Imbiss geschäftiger als gewöhnlich war. Es schien eine ziemlich große Anzahl von Tischen zu geben, an denen entweder eine oder zwei Personen saßen. Es war irgendwie seltsam, dass nicht mehr Kinder da waren, da der Imbiss billig genug war um Familien anzulocken. Er fragte sich flüchtig, ob es ein Event gegeben hatte, dass gerade zu Ende gegangen waren, weil viele der Gäste nur kurz nacheinander zu kommen schienen und die meisten nicht viel bestellt hatten. Die meisten schienen nur um einen Kaffee oder Tee gebeten zu haben. Er war sich solcher Details oft bewusst, da er wusste, er würde die Tische abräumen müssen, nachdem die Gäste gegangen waren. Er wusste, dass der Chef enttäuscht sein würde, dass diese Leute nicht viel ausgaben, aber er war erleichtert, dass er nicht so viel wegräumen müsste.

Er war gerade dabei, einen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes abzuräumen, als er bemerkte, dass einer der Männer aufgestanden war und vor der Tür stand. Es war seltsam, wie er den Ausgang zu blockieren schien. Harry hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und wandte sich um, um ihn verblüfft zu beobachten. Er hörte das Klicken des Türschlosses, obwohl er niemanden gesehen hatte, der die Tür berührte. Der Geräuschpegel im Imbiss fiel bemerkbar ab, als mehrere der Gäste gleichzeitig aufstanden.

Harry erstarrte. Irgendetwas war hier los. War es ein Überfall? Ohne miteinander zu sprechen näherten sich ein paar der Leute, die aufgestanden waren, den wenigen Tischen, an denen die Gäste sitzen geblieben waren. Die Leute, die am Essen und Reden gewesen waren, sahen auf, so verwirrt wie Harry sich fühlte. Die, die standen, nahmen Zauberstäbe aus ihren Ärmeln und richteten sie auf die anderen Gäste und sagten: „_Stupor!_" Die Gäste fielen auf ihren Sitzen zusammen.

Harry merkte, wie sein Tablett ihm aus den Händen glitt und mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Tisch landete. Er stolperte zurück, sein Atem stockend. _Sie hatten ihn gefunden!_ Er sah sich im Raum um und begriff, dass er umzingelt war. Es waren locker zwanzig Männer und Frauen im Imbiss positioniert, alle mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Harry, erschreck dich bitte nicht." Harry wirbelte herum, um sich der Stimme zuzuwenden. Es war Arthur Weasley. Er war offensichtlich unter einem Illusionszauber gewesen, als er den Imbiss betreten hatte.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!", rief Harry. Er hatte energisch klingen wollen und war verärgert, dass seine Stimme sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren ängstlich klang.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um die zu schaden, Harry. Wir wollen dir helfen." Arthur näherte sich dem Jungen langsam, seine Arme ausgebreitet um zu zeigen, dass er nicht gefährlich war.

Harry hörte nicht zu. Er hatte keine Absicht, hier zu bleiben. Glücklicherweise benötigte er keinen Zauberstab zum Apparieren. Er wandte sich um und stellte sich zurück in seinem Ruhm vor, aber er war nicht in der Lage, aus dem Imbiss zu apparieren.

Seine Angst wuchs und Harry trat ein paar Schritte zurück, aber er konnte nicht weiter gehen, weil er sich nur zu sehr bewusst war, dass Zauberer hinter ihm waren. „Lasst mich gehen!"

Sein Versuch zu apparieren war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. „Harry, bitte beruhige dich. Wir sind nicht hier, um dir zu schaden. Wie du gerade erfahren hast, haben wir Anti-Apparationszauber um den Imbiss herum errichtet. Die Zeit des Weglaufens ist vorbei. Wir sind hier, um dich dahin zurückzubringen, wo du hingehörst. Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen."

Harrys Augen verengten sich vor Wut. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Ich will allein gelassen werden. Geht weg!"

Mit ruhiger Stimme fuhr Arthur fort: „Wir glauben, du brauchst Hilfe, Harry. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du krank bist. Du musst einen Heiler sehen."

Eine andere Stimme mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. „Du bist minderjährig. Du hast keine Wahl. Du musst tun, was wir dir sagen." Es war ein anderer Zauberer, den Harry nicht kannte.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, da er wusste, dass das der falsche Ansatz war. Und tatsächlich machte sein Kommentar den Teenager wütend. „Ach ja?! Und was macht ihr, wenn ich es nicht tue? Mich nach Askaban schicken? Ups. Hab ich glatt vergessen. Das habt ihr ja schon getan!" Harry blickte den Zauberer wütend an. „Du hast vielleicht Nerven! Ich geh nicht mit euch mit!"

Ohne Warnung hielt der Junge den Arm hoch und rief: „_Accio Zauberstäbe!_" Aber die Zauberer waren darauf vorbereitet gewesen, da mehrere von ihnen bei Harrys Kampf mit Voldemort anwesend gewesen waren. Sie hatten darauf geachtet, Schutzschilde um sich herum zu errichten.

Harry senkte die Hand. Er wurde blasser und starrte Arthur anklagend an. „Lasst mich in Frieden!" Es war jetzt mehr ein Flehen als eine Forderung.

Langsam schüttelte Arthur den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Das können wir nicht tun. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Du bist uns sehr wichtig. Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen."

Harry sagte bitter: „Wenn ihr nicht hier seid, um mich zu töten, könnt ihr mir nicht helfen. Niemand kann mir helfen."

Geschocktes Schweigen folgte auf diesen Ausbruch. Arthur atmete schwer. Seine Stimme schwankte, als er erwiderte: „Du hast Unrecht, Harry. Wir können helfen. Bitte lass uns."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht weg!"

Arthurs Stimme wurde fester und er sagte ruhig aber bestimmt: „Wir werden dich nach St. Mungos bringen. Dedalus", er wies auf einen anderen Zauberer, „und ich werden dich in einen Raum dort apparieren. Dort werden mehrere Heiler sein und warten. Alle sind so froh, dass wir dich gefunden haben und bereit zu helfen. Bitte, Harry."

Harry sah sich im Imbiss um. Er war gefangen. Er war wieder in den Fängen der Zaubererwelt. Arthur mochte ihm erzählen, dass er helfen wollte, aber wie konnte er ihnen vertrauen? Wie konnte er jemals irgendjemandem vertrauen? Seine Haut war klamm und sein Atem kam in kurzen Stößen. Sein Blut gerann und da war ein harter Knoten in seinem Magen. Er kannte die Anzeichen einer Panikattacke nur zu gut. Das war es, wie er sich fast jede Nacht fühlte, wenn er von einem seiner bedrückenden Träume aufwachte. Verdammt! Diese letzten paar Monate hatten ihn zu schwach gemacht, als dass er kämpfen könnte.

Wie von weit weg hörte er Arthur dringlich sagen: „Geht es dir gut, Harry?" In einem Moment hatte Arthur die Entfernung überbrückt und packte fest seine Schulter. Harry versuchte sich zu entziehen, aber er konnte nicht entkommen. Er fühlte, wie eine andere Hand seinen linken Arm ergriff. Die zwei Zauberer kesselten ihn ein, als Harry jemanden im Hintergrund die Beschwörung murmeln hörte, die die Anti-Apparationszauber auflösen würde,

Hinter sich hörte er einen Zauberer zu jemand anderem sagen: „Vergesst nicht, die Erinnerung der Muggel zu löschen, bevor ihr gehen."

„Keine Sorge", sagte eine andere unbekannte Stimme.

„Und vergesst nicht, den Besitzer dieser Einrichtung zu finden. Er muss glauben, dass sein Arbeiter sich entschieden hat, einen anderen Job zu nehmen. Er sollte sich keine Sorgen machen, wenn Harry nicht mehr zur Arbeit auftaucht."

Eine andere Stimme antwortete: „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Die Stimme, die Anweisungen erteilte, fuhr fort: „Arthur, Dedalus, habt ihr ihn sicher?"

„Ja", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„Die Schutzzauber sind gesenkt worden. Nehmt ihn jetzt mit."

„Nein", protestierte Harry. Aber sogar als er es noch sagte, fühlte er schon, wie die Männer, die ihn hielten, sich umdrehten, und er wurde gezwungen, mitzugehen, als der Sog der Apparation an ihm herumdrückte.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sie den Imbiss hinter sich gelassen und stolperten, als sie in einem hell beleuchteten Raum in St. Mungos ankamen. Mehrere Zauberer, die offensichtlich auf sie gewartet hatten, eilten zu den drei. Schwach hörte Harry jemanden ein paar Schutzzauber murmeln, als Anti-Apparationszauber um den Raum herum aufgebaut wurden und ihn im Krankenhaus einschlossen. Arthur und Dedalus traten von ihm weg und Harry wankte unsicher. Sofort wurde der Junge von Heilern und Krankenschwestern umgeben.

Er schrie erschrocken auf, als mehrere Hände an ihm zogen, ihn herunterdrückten, bis er in einem Bett im Raum lag. Er war sich entfernt bewusst, dass die Leute ihm immer wieder sagten, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen, aber ihre Stimmen vermischten sich zu einem einzigen lärmenden Ton. Er versuchte, aus dem Bett zu kommen, aber er wurde immer wieder heruntergedrückt. Als sich Gurte um das Bett wickelten und seine Beine und Arme festbanden, schrie er lauter.

Jemand hielt einen Zaubertrank an seinen Mund, aber Harry wandte den Kopf an und weigerte sich zu trinken. Ein bisschen wurde verschüttet, bevor jemand seinen Kopf festhielt, indem er das Haar an seinem Hinterkopf griff. Er konnte seinen Kopf zwar nicht mehr wegdrehen, aber der Junge biss die Zähne zusammen und weigerte sich zu schlucken. Er ignorierte sie Stimmen, die ihm erzählten, dass es nur ein Beruhigungstrank war und dass er nichts zu Fürchten hatte. Nichts zu fürchten! Wenn er von Leuten umgeben war die ihn gefangen hielten!

Eine feste Hand übte Druck auf seinen Kiefer aus um seinen Mund aufzuzwingen. Der Trank floss in seinen Mund. Er versuchte, ihn auszuspucken, aber der Heiler war offenbar erfahren und daran gewöhnt, mit schwierigen Patienten klarkommen zu müssen. Sein Mund wurde zugehalten und es wurde über seine Kehle gestrichen, bis er keine Wahl hatte und schlucken musste. Er fuhr fort, sich schwach zu wehren, bis sich die Wirkung des Trankes entfaltete. Sein Kampf verlangsamte sich und schließlich war der Junge still, als er erschöpft in ein Vergessen schwand, dass mehr eine Ohnmacht als Schlaf war.

**A/N – Bitte hinterlasst ein Review! Ganz viel bitte?**

_Ü/N – Okay, wieder im richtigen Rhythmus! Und hoffentlich mit weniger seltsamen Fehlern als so manch anderes Kapitel. :) (Sonst muss ich mir nämlich Gedanken machen, wo ich doch extra noch mal gründlich drüber geguckt hab…)_


	25. Sechstes Jahr,Harry Potter Wieder Gefund

**The Hidden Hero by EveBB**

**A/N – Ich werde in der nächsten Woche auf eine Geschäftsreise müssen, also werde ich versuchen, bevor ich gehen muss alles hochgeladen zu haben. Deshalb lade ich Kapitel 25-28 jetzt hoch.**

_Ü/N – Aah… Na gut, das schaff ich diesmal nicht. ^^" Sorry. Aber ich bin nächste Woche auch nicht weg._

**Kapitel Fünfundzwanzig – Sechstes Schuljahr; Harry Potter Wieder Gefunden**

Die Zaubererwelt war von den Neuigkeiten, dass Harry Potter gefunden worden war, begeistert. Reporter des Tagespropheten belagerten alle Ministeriumsbeamten, die sie finden konnten, um nach Informationen über die jugendliche Berühmtheit zu forschen. War es wahr, dass er auf der Straße aufgegriffen worden war? War es wahr, dass er fast tot war? Was würde das Ministerium mit dem Jungen machen? Würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren? War es wahr, dass Leute bereit waren, für das Privileg zu bezahlen, den Jungen bei sich aufzunehmen, bis er volljährig war?

Als Rita Skeeter in ihrer Kolumne in Erwägung zog, dass Harry Potter in St. Mungos sein könnte, wurde das Krankenhaus von Zauberern überflutet, die verlangten, den Jungen sehen und ihm persönlich für seinen Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wen danken zu dürfen. Sie schienen zu glauben, dass, wenn sie Harry nur erklärten, dass sie wahrhaftig dankbar waren, er bereitwillig in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren würde. Begraben unter dem Ansturm von Zauberern, die in den Warteräumen übernachteten, bat die Administration das Ministerium um zusätzliche Wachen, die die Menge zu kontrollieren helfen sollten.

Es wurden so viele Blumen und Luftballons geschickt, dass das Krankenhaus Hilfsarbeiter anstellen mussten, die sie unter den anderen Patienten verteilen sollten. Sogar im Krankenhaus selbst gab es Schwierigkeiten, Kontrolle zu bewahren. Belegschaft anderer Abteilungen wurde dabei erwischt, wie sie versuchte, in Harrys Raum zu schleichen, um einen Blick auf den berühmten Zauberer zu erhaschen.

Dumbledore dagegen zwang sich, dem Krankenhaus fernzubleiben. Er wollte Harry zwar unbedingt auch besuchen, aber er wusste, dass er nicht willkommen wäre. Und wie sehr er auch wünschte, Harry nochmals sein Bedauern auszudrücken, war er klug genug zu wissen, dass dieser nicht bereit war, seine Entschuldigungen anzunehmen. Seine Gegenwart würde nur die ärztlichen Untersuchungen behindern, also zwang er sich, sich mit dem Wissen zu begnügen, dass Harry zumindest in der Fürsorge der besten Heiler in der Zaubererwelt war.

Scrimgeour machte den Fehler, Harry an dem Tag zu besuchen, an dem er in St. Mungos ankam. Der Minister hatte der erste sein wollen, der den kleinen Helden willkommen hieß, aber er war nicht auf den feindseligen Empfang vorbereitet, den er erhielt.

„Harry?" Der Junge hatte vor sich hingedöst, aber beim Klang seines Namens öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte benommen in das Gesicht, das über ihm schwebte. Er griff zur Seite und nach seiner Brille, die auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett lag, und setzte sie auf. Es war der Minister. Harry erkannte ihn anhand ein paar von Voldemorts Erinnerungen. Harry erinnerte sich auch, dass er beim letzten Kampf anwesend gewesen war und neben Dumbledore am Lehrertisch gesessen hatte.

Harry setzte sich ruckartig auf. Der Minister trug ein überfreundliches Lächeln zur Schau und hatte seine Hand ausgestreckt um Harrys zu schütteln. Der Junge funkelte den Mann an, und der Minister ließ die Hand an seine Seite fallen. „Harry!", begann er in einer offensichtlich vorbereiteten Rede. „Lass mich der erste sein, dich wieder in der Zaubererwelt willkommen zu heißen. Ich möchte dir sowohl persönlich als auch als Minister dafür danken, dass du Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt hast. Wir können kaum die Ausmaße unserer Dankbarkeit ausdrücken…"

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Ihr könnt damit anfangen, mich gehen zu lassen", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Die Unterbrechung brachte Scrimgeour einen Moment lang aus dem Konzept. Dann fuhr er fort, als ob Harry überhaupt nicht den Mund aufgemacht hätte. „Du wirst eine besondere ehrenvolle Erwähnung erhalten und das Zaubergamot hat bestimmt, dass der Tag deines Siegs über Du-weißt-schon-wen von nun an als „Harry Potter Tag" bekannt sein wird!"

Harry schnaubte. „Sie machen wohl Scherze!"

Scrimgeour preschte voran. „Wir freuen uns darauf, wenn du deinen rechtmäßigen Platz in unserer Welt einnimmst…"

„Ich will hier weg!", beharrte Harry.

Der Minister zögerte und sagte dann: „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Harry. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Wir wollen nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht."

„Heuchler!", beschuldigte Harry ihn wütend. „Wo war die Zaubererwelt, als ich von meiner Tante und meinem Onkel misshandelt wurde? Wo war sie, als ich in Askaban geworfen wurde? Da habt ihr euch keine Sorgen gemacht, ob es mir _gut_ geht!"

„Es tut uns Leid, Harry! Wir wollen es wieder gutmachen. Das waren schreckliche Fehler! Von meinem _Vorgänger_!", beeilte sich Scrimgeour hinzuzufügen.

„Sie können ihre Entschuldigungen sonst wohin schieben!", sagte der Junge unhöflich. „Ich will nur allein gelassen werden!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein paar Heiler traten ein. Harry zog eine Grimasse. Sie waren zurück, um wieder an ihm herumzudrücken. Scrimgeour grüßte die Heiler erleichtert. „Ich gehe dann wohl besser, Harry", verabschiedete er sich, während er vor dem zornigen Jugendlichen zurückwich. „Die Heiler müssen dich wohl untersuchen und…", seine Stimme verlor sich, unsicher, was er noch sagen sollte. Als er die Tür erreichte lächelte er noch einmal herzlich und rief fröhlich, als ob er und Harry gerade ein angenehmes Gespräch geführt hätten: „Wir reden später, Harry. Gute Besserung!" Er duckte sich durch die Tür.

Harry blickte dem Minister böse hinterher. Verdammt! Es war offensichtlich, dass der Minister ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Es war zu dumm, dass er minderjährig war. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn der Zaubergamot darauf bestehen würde, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Nun, wenn das so war, würde er nur wieder entkommen müssen. Sie konnten ihn schließlich nicht zwingen zu bleiben, richtig? Und wenn es ganz schlimm kam, würde er einfach gehen, sobald er siebzehn war. Wenn er nach Hogwarts zurück musste, würde er Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Fred, George und andere sehen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich in Ordnung, aber er würde auch einen Haufen anderer Leute sehen müssen, die er am Liebsten gar nicht wiedersehen würde. Da wären die anderen Schüler, die ohne zu Zögern „Mark Twist" ihren Rücken zugekehrt hatten. Außerdem wäre da Dumbledore, der, und daran zweifelte er nicht im Geringsten, hinter Harry erzwungener Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt steckte.

Dieser alte Mann! Er war so skrupellos wie Voldemort! Okay, vielleicht waren Dumbledores Ziele nicht böse, aber heiligte der Zweck die Mittel? Und, bei Merlin, wer war gestorben und hatte _ihn_ zum König gemacht? Dumbledore schien zu denken, dass er, und er allein, wusste, was für alle am Besten war. Nun, er hatte Unrecht! Er wusste nicht, was am Besten für Harry war, und die Heiler auch nicht!

Die nächsten paar Tage waren schwierig für Harry. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich umdrehte, drückte und piekte jemand ihn, fragte Sachen und schwenkte Zauberstäbe auf seltsame diagnostische Art über seinem Körper herum. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen aufgrund des Bedürfnisses, die ganze Zeit die mentalen Fühler wegzustoßen, die in seinen Kopf sehen wollten. Was war ihr Problem? Warum konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?!

Na gut, er hatte an Gewicht verloren. Also was, wenn er Alpträume hatte? Das war seine Angelegenheit. Die Art und Weise, wie sie alle um ihn herumsummten, besorgt über seine Gesundheit murmelten, war Nerven aufreibend. Konnten sie nicht verstehen, dass er sterben _wollte_? Was war da das Problem? Leute starben jeden Tag. Er hatte sicherlich oft genug Tod mit angesehen, während er in Voldemort „lebte". Er wollte nur seinen Frieden. Er wollte, dass dieses fürchterliche Gefühl, das seinen Magen sich zusammen ziehen ließ und seinen Geist benebelte, wegging. Er wollte, dass die Schreie, die seine Träume verfolgten, aufhörten. Alle sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen. Sie konnten ihm nicht helfen. Sie konnten nicht dafür sorgen, dass er sich wieder _sauber_ fühlte. Sie konnten nicht die Zeit zurückdrehen, so dass er sein Leben noch einmal von vorne leben konnte.

Ein paar Tage, nachdem Harry in St. Mungos angekommen war, rief der Zaubergamot auf Bitten des Krankenhauses ein Notfallstreffen zusammen, um den „Potter-Fall" zu diskutieren. Auf Dumbledores Anfrage hin war es Arthur und Molly Weasley erlaubt, teilzunehmen, aber sie wurden gebeten, währenddessen leise zu bleiben.

Ein Team von fünf Heilern betrat die Kammer. Die Chefheilerin, Lucretia Moulson, war die Vertreterin der Gruppe. Nachdem Grüße ausgetauscht worden waren, begann sie: „Ich danke Ihnen allen, dass Sie zugestimmt haben, uns so bald zu treffen."

Scrimgeour antwortete. „Sie sagten, Sie hätten wichtige Informationen über Harry Potter. Sie wissen, dass wir alle Näheres über seinen Zustand erfahren wollen."

Die Heiler blickten alle ernst drein. „Der Grund für unsere Bitte, Sie zu sprechen, ist, dass es in der Tat nicht gut aussieht."

Alle lehnten sich in ihren Sitzen vor, um genau zuzuhören. „Der Junge ist krank. Er ist unterernährt und leidet an Erschöpfung. Kritischer ist, dass er an Depressionen und Angstgefühlen leidet."

„Das war nicht unerwartet. Dumbledore", der Minister wies zu dem Schulleiter, der zu seiner Rechten saß, „hat sich darüber schon vor Monaten Sorgen gemacht, und das war einer der Gründe, wegen denen wir so viel Zeit dafür aufgebracht haben, nach dem Jungen zu suchen."

„Wie es sich herausstellte, waren diese Befürchtungen berechtigt. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Harry am Rand eines Zusammenbruchs steht. Er ist eine klare Bedrohung für sich selbst."

Scrimgeour fragte zögernd: „Heiler Moulson, was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Ich sage, dass er nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis der Junge Erfolg damit hat, sich selbst zu töten", stellte die Heilerin unheilvoll klar.

Die Hexen und Zauberer in der Versammlung waren bestürzt. Molly Weasley begann zu weinen. Arthur tätschelte beklommen ihren Arm.

Scrimgeour brachte hervor: „Nun, können Sie ihn nicht wieder gerade biegen?"

Die Heilerin erklärte. „Wir versuchen unser Bestes. Aber solange wir die zugrunde liegende Ursache seines Schmerzes nicht behandeln können, können wir nur wenig ausrichten. Die Symptome zu behandeln ist höchstens eine kurzzeitige Maßnahme. Fröhlichkeitszauber dauern nur etwa eine Stunde an. Und wir können ihm nicht andauernd Tränke mit derselben Wirkung geben. Sie machen nicht nur höchst süchtig, sondern verlieren auch nach ein paar Wochen ihre Wirksamkeit."

Dumbledore mischte sich ein. Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber jeder, der ihn ansah, konnte die tiefe Sorge in seinen Augen erkennen. „Können Sie die zugrunde liegende Ursache behandeln?"

„Ja, theoretisch. Wir wissen, dass Harry eine Reihe traumatischer Ereignisse beobachtet oder selbst erlitten hat." Ein Frösteln kam über den Raum, als sich alle nur zu genau daran erinnerten, was diese Ereignisse waren. „Wir glauben, wenn wir den Halt, den diese Ereignisse auf seine Erinnerungen haben, lösen können, kann sein Zustand sich verbessern. So, wie es momentan ist, übernehmen sie die Kontrolle über sein Leben."

„Wie können Sie das behandeln?", fragte der Minister.

„Das ist das Problem, Sir. Zurzeit können wir es einfach nicht behandeln. Wenn Harry wach ist, verweigert er uns Zugang zu seinem Geist. Seine Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik sind überragend. Das ist nicht überraschend, wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass er einen Großteil seiner Jugend damit verbracht hat, vorzugeben, jemand anderes zu sein. Er hat seine Fähigkeiten, seine wahre Identität hinter einer unüberwindlichen Mauer geheim zu halten, trainiert. Leider, wie Sie mit Sicherheit alle wissen, funktioniert Legilimentik nicht sehr gut, wenn jemand schläft oder betäubt ist."

Einer der Mitglieder des Zaubergamots signalisierte, dass er sprechen wollte, und fragte, nachdem er Scrimgeours Nicken erhalten hatte: „Warum löschen Sie nicht seine Erinnerung, Heiler Moulson?"

„Das Löschen von Erinnerungen funktioniert nur, wenn es eine bestimme Erinnerung oder bestimmte Erinnerungen sind, die wir löschen wollen. Hier sprechen wir von Monaten, vielleicht Jahren an Erinnerungen, die Teil von Harrys Leben sind. Sie zu löschen ist keine Alternative."

Der Zauberer drängte weiter. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie, wenn Sie Harrys Geist lesen könnten, diese Erinnerungen lockern könnten?"

„Das wäre die Hoffnung, Sir"; bestätigte die Heilerin.

„Wie?"

„Es tut mir Leid, sagen zu müssen, dass es ein schmerzhaftes Vorgehen ist. Wir müssten seine Gedanken betreten und die traumatischen Erinnerungen lokalisieren. Sie sind normalerweise sehr einfach zu identifizieren, da sie eine dunkle Farbe annehmen. Diese müssen vorsichtig von den gesunden Gedanken gelöst werden. Es ist als ob man eine Giftader von ansonsten sauberem Wasser trennen wollte."

„Und dann wird diese Erinnerung entfernt? Also wird er sich nicht mehr an das erinnern, was passiert ist?", fragte Scrimgeour.

„Nein, Minister. Wir würden die Erinnerung nicht gänzlich entfernen. Das zu tun wäre zu gefährlich. Die Erinnerungen… drücken… Harry zwar herunter, aber sie sind zu sehr ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit, als dass man sie löschen könnte. Sie sind ein Teil seines Lebens und müssen bleiben. Worauf wir abzielen würden, wäre, ihren Halt zu lockern, den sie auf ihn haben. Traumatische Erinnerungen sind für gewöhnlich tief in das Gehirn gebrannt. Wenn wir diese Erinnerungen lösen können, ihren Griff lockern, kann der Patient normalerweise das schmerzvolle Ereignis in Erinnerung rufen, ohne davon überwältigt zu werden."

Dumbledore sprach wieder. „Wie wird das bewerkstelligt? Wie viel Zeit nimmt es in Anspruch?"

Jede Erinnerung muss einzeln isoliert und gelöst werden. Wie lange es dauert, kommt darauf an, wie tief die Erinnerung in das Gehirn gebrannt worden ist. Je tiefer die Narbe, desto länger dauert es. Der Patient muss bei Bewusstsein sein, damit die wahre Erinnerung gefunden werden kann, und nicht irgendein Traum oder eine falsche Vision, und damit sie richtig von der gesunden Oberfläche befreit werden kann. Da das Herausziehen sehr schmerzvoll ist, dauern Sitzungen nicht länger als eine Stunde. Wir haben die Erfahrung gemacht, dass wir in dieser Zeit bis zu fünfzehn Minuten einer Erinnerung lösen können, wenn wir Glück haben."

„Fünfzehn Minuten!", rief Scrimgeour. „Das dauert Monate!"

„Ja, Sir", nickte die Heilerin. „Je nach Anzahl der Erinnerungen und der Tiefe der Vernarbung können wir gut und gerne von Monaten reden, wenn nicht Jahren. Jahren einer Behandlung, die dem Jungen Schmerzen bereiten wird. Jahre, ihm so weit zu helfen, dass er sein Leben führen kann, ohne unter dem Gewicht seiner Erinnerungen zu ertrinken. Aber, Sir, am Schlimmsten ist noch, dass wir mit der Behandlung nicht einmal beginnen können. Er ist ein unkooperativer Patient. Wie ich gerade erklärt habe, muss der Patient bei Bewusstsein sein. Unsere normalen Patienten wollen über ein oder zwei traumatische Ereignisse in ihrem Leben hinwegkommen. Sie kooperieren mit der Behandlung. Harry nicht. Wenn er uns nicht in seinen Geist lässt, können wir ihm nicht helfen."

Eine erschrockene Stille fiel über die Kammer. „Es muss einen Weg geben, ihn zum Kooperieren zu bringen", sagte Scrimgeour heiser. „Können wir ihm nicht befehlen, zu tun, was ihm gesagt wird? Er ist minderjährig!"

„Soweit ich weiß, gibt es keinen Zauber, der ihn zwingen würde, unserem Willen zu folgen, außer dem Imperiusfluch, und wir alle wissen, dass Harry fähig ist, dessen Wirkung zu negieren."

Dumbledore hatte hart nachgedacht. Seine Hände, Innenflächen einander zugewandt, waren wie im Gebet an seine Lippen gehoben. Er senkte sie und sagte: „Essenz von dreifarbigem Mohnkraut."

„Was?", fragt der Minister. Heilerin Moulson sah interessiert aus.

„Hmm", dachte sie laut.

Dumbledore erklärte. „Es ist der Saft einer Pflanze, der, wenn er getrunken wird, die Person für jeden Vorschlag aufnahmebereit macht. Er wirkt wie der Imperiusfluch, aber seine Wirkung ist sehr viel beschränkter. Sie dauert wahrscheinlich nicht länger als eine Stunde oder zwei. Leider ist er, wie auch der Fröhlichkeitstrank, den Heilerin Moulson vorhin erwähnte, keine Lösung auf längere Zeit. Man baut fast sofort einen Widerstand gegen seine Wirkung auf."

„Also wie soll das helfen?", wollte Scrimgeour wissen.

„Es sollte uns ermöglichen, Harry Geist zumindest einmal zu betreten. Wir können sehen, was überhaupt für Schaden angerichtet wurde. Wir werden eine bessere Vorstellung davon haben, womit wir es zu tun haben."

Scrimgeour warf die Arme in die Luft. „Also gut! Ich denke nicht, irgendjemand wird dagegen argumentieren, dass Sie sehen sollten, womit wir es zu tun haben. Aber wenn wir es nicht reparieren können, bin ich nicht sicher, was es bringen soll!"

Dumbledore sprach ruhig. „Im Moment habe ich keinen Vorschlag, was für eine Behandlung er unterlaufen sollte. Aber vielleicht eins nach dem anderen?"

Scrimgeour nickte und wandte sich den Heilern zu. „Wir wollen unterrichtet werden, sobald Sie den Mohnkrauttrank anwenden konnten. Ist er schwer zu bekommen? Wann denken Sie, können Sie ihn benutzen?"

Heilerin Moulson besprach sich kurz mit ihren Kollegen. „Gute Neuigkeiten, Minister. Wir glauben, wir könnten ein Bisschen von dem Trank im Krankenhaus haben. Wenn das der Fall ist, werden wir versuchen, ihn morgen anzuwenden."

Dumbledore sprach dazwischen. „Ich habe eine Bitte, Heilerin Moulson. Da wir nur diese eine Gelegenheit haben könnten, in Harrys Geist einzudringen, würde ich gerne anwesend sein, wenn das Mohnkraut eingeflößt wird, so dass ich assistieren kann. Ich habe nicht wenig Talent in Legilimentik", sagte er bescheiden. Als Heilerin Moulson noch nickte, fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Und ich würde um die Anwesenheit Professor Snapes bitten."

Scrimgeours Gesichts war angespannt. „Snape! Dieser Todesser!"

Dumbledore sagte ruhig: „Minister, wir haben das schon ausdiskutiert und Sie wissen, dass Snape ein treues Mitglied des Orden des Phoenix war. Und, was nun am Wichtigsten ist, er ist einer der besten Legilimentoren, die ich kenne."

Heilerin Moulson zögerte. „Wenn Sie sicher sind, dass das eine kluge Entscheidung ist, Professor Dumbledore, werde ich nicht nein sagen. Schließlich sind Sie technisch gesehen Harrys Vormund, da er ein schulpflichtiger Minderjähriger ist und Hogwarts besuchte, bevor er…" Heilerin Moulsons Stimme schweifte ab. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie ihren Satz taktvoll beenden sollte. Am Ende begnügte sie sich mit: „… von der Schule genommen wurde."

Scrimgeour sah unglücklich aus, als er aufstand und somit das Treffen für beendet erklärte. „Lassen Sie uns das Zaubergamot dann morgen Abend wieder einberufen, um die Ergebnisse zu diskutieren. In der Zwischenzeit", sagte er düster und wandte sich an die anderen Mitglieder des Gerichts, „fängt jeder am Besten schon mal an, darüber nachzudenken, wie wir mit dieser Situation umgehen sollten."

--

Harry war an diesem Morgen ein wenig nervös. Die Krankenschwester hatte ihm erzählt, dass Ron und Hermine ihn heute besuchen dürften. Er wusste, dass er sich freuen sollte, sie zu sehen, aber hauptsächlich fürchtete er sich vor dem Besuch. Er war sich nicht sicher, worüber er mit ihnen reden sollte und er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Würde Ron ihn auf dieselbe kriecherische Art und Weise behandeln wie den falschen Harry Potter in ihrem dritten Schuljahr? Würde er für sie jetzt nur noch ein berühmtes Gesicht sein?

Er fragte sich flüchtig, ob er sie um Hilfe für seine Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus beten sollte. Er lehnte den Gedanken fast so schnell ab, wie er kam. Hermine würde niemals zustimmen und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es Rons Vater gewesen war, der ihn im Imbiss abgeholt hatte, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass Ron empfänglicher für die Idee war als Hermine.

Als Harry zwei Köpfe bemerkte, die am Türrahmen vorbei in seinen Raum spähten, konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln, Jetzt, da sie da waren, erkannte er, dass er doch froh war, dass sie gekommen waren. Hermine betrat den Raum zuerst, ein Flecken von buschigem Haar und Quietschen des Willkommenheißens.

Ron folgte dich dahinter, wobei sein Gesicht sich langsam so rot färbte wie sein Haar. Nachdem Harry Hermine umarmt hatte (was ein bisschen unbeholfen war, da er in einem Stuhl saß), streckte Ron seine Hand aus, um sie zu schütteln. „'lo, Harry."

„Hi, Ron."

„Ich… ich wollte nur sagen", begann er eilig, „es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich immer so ein Idiot war. Du weißt schon. Wie ich den falschen Harry Potter behandelt hab! Und dich, als ich dachte, du wärst freiwillig im Trimagischen Turnier und all das."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen", meinte Harry.

„Doch, muss ich", stellte Ron heftig fest. „Ich schäme mich für mein Verhalten."

Hermine mischte sich mit ein. „Das tun wir alle. Jetzt, wo wir wissen, dass du wirklich Harry Potter bist, tun alle so, als ob sie immer schon gewusst hätten, dass Mark Twist etwas Besonderes war."

Ron schaubte. „Sogar die, die dachten, du hättest Cedric getötet."

Harry wurde bleich, als Cedrics Name erwähnt wurde, und Ron blickte sofort reuevoll drein, dass er das Thema angeschnitten hatte. Im Versuch, es zu etwas Fröhlicherem zu wechseln, sagte er: „Auf jeden Fall kannst du endlich im Quidditchteam sein, wenn du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst. Du musst nicht mehr verstecken, wer du bist, oder so viel lernen! Vielleicht wird Gryffindor endlich die Chance haben, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen."

„Natürlich denkt Harry noch, dass Lernen wichtig ist!", warf Hermine ein.

Harry merkte, wie er lächelte, als seine Freunde wie immer miteinander stritten. „Tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Ron, aber ich kehre nicht nach Hogwarts zurück, also fürchte ich, kann ich wohl nicht im Gryffindorteam sein."

„Du kommst nicht zurück? Warum nicht?", fragte Ron.

„Oh, Harry, du kannst die Schule nicht vernachlässigen!", warnte Hermine.

Harry lächelte trocken. „Zum einen denke ich nicht, dass sie mich so schnell aus diesem Krankenhaus raus lassen. Zum anderen bleibe ich nicht, sobald sie mich gehen lassen. Ich habe keinen Platz in der Zaubererwelt. Das habe ich schon allen gesagt."

Ron und Hermine sahen sehr bestürzt aus. Hermine begann vorsichtig: „Harry, wir verstehen, dass du wütend auf uns alle bist. Aber du bist ein Zauberer, und ich denke nicht, dass es das Beste ist, so zu tun, als wärst du das nicht."

Bevor Harry etwas dagegen sagen konnte, warf Ron ein: „Außerdem wollen sich alle entschuldigen und dir danken, dass du Du-weißt-schon-wen vernichtet hast. Es ist sehr egoistisch von dir, sie das nicht tun zu lassen."

„Egoistisch! Von mir!" Harry war geschockt, so beschuldigt zu werden.

Ron nickte fest. „Ja. Wenn jemand deine Hand schütteln will und du sie nicht nimmst, meinst du nicht auch, dass das ziemlich unhöflich ist? Na ja, das ist dasselbe. Alle wollen dir auf den Rücken klopfen und sich bedanken. Du hast unsere Welt gerettet, bei Merlin! Nur so was Kleines! Es ist nicht richtig, unsere Dankbarkeit nicht anzunehmen."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Also bin ich jetzt derjenige, der Schuld ist, dass ich so schlecht behandelt wurde, dass ich nicht hier bleiben will?"

Hermine sah erschrocken aus. „Das war nicht das, was Ron gemeint hat! Natürlich denkt keiner, dass du irgendwas Schuld bist!"

Ron wich nicht zurück. „Du drehst es herum. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint hab! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du unser… Freundschaftsangebot nicht ablehnen solltest!"

Harry merkte, wie seine Verärgerung nachließ und er konnte nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln. „Freundschaftsangebot! Du hörst dich an wie ein Politiker."

Ron errötete, lächelte aber. „Wiederhol das nur nicht in der Nähe der Zwillinge. Das würde ich nie wieder los werden."

Eine Krankenschwester brachte Mittagessen für die drei. Als Harry einen Bissen des Sandwichs nahm, dachte er darüber nach, was es für eine Erleichterung war, dass Ron ihn nicht mit Seidenhandschuhen anzufassen schien. Der Rotschopf war bereit gewesen, eine andere Meinung zu äußern und mit ihm zu streiten. Vielleicht würde Ron doch damit zu recht kommen, mit dem berühmten Harry Potter befreundet zu sein.

Harry nahm einen tiefen Schluck des Kürbissafts. Es war Jahre her, seit er ihn das letzte Mal probiert hatte. Er hatte vergessen, wie erfrischend er war. Er hatte gerade sein zweites Glas ausgetrunken, als er merkte, wie eine seltsame Lethargie über ihn kam. Er sah, dass Hermine und Ron denselben benommenen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatten. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein paar Erwachsene traten ein. Ein paar Krankenschwestern schlugen Ron und Hermine sanft vor, mit ihnen zu kommen, und die Jugendlichen verließen den Raum ohne Protest. Harry beobachtete sie sorglos. Er fühlte sich so ruhig. Er bemerkte mit etwas Überraschung, aber ohne Sorge, dass Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape jetzt auch den Raum betraten.

„Professor!", sagte er. „Warum sind Sie hier?"

Snape antwortete nicht. Dumbledore erwiderte beruhigend: „Wir sind hier, um hallo zu sagen, Harry."

„Oh."

„Warum legst du dich nicht auf dein Bett zurück? Das wäre doch sicherlich bequemer."

Sobald Dumbledore den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, dachte Harry, dass es die vernünftigste Idee war, die er je gehört hatte. „Sicher", meinte er zustimmend, und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Eine Krankenschwester half ihm, als er ins Bett stieg. Normalerweise empfand er solche Hilfe als verärgernd, aber dieses Mal störte sie ihn überhaupt nicht.

Harry hatte alle der Heiler, die anwesend waren, schon einmal in den letzten paar Tagen gesehen. Er erinnerte sich nicht an alle ihre Namen, aber er wusste, dass die älteste Heilerin Moulson hieß. Er bemerkte, dass sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, und er fragte sie mit leichtem Interesse: „Was haben Sie vor?"

Leise antwortete sie: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich möchte, dass du dich entspannst."

Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Körper völlig entspannte. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals in seinem Leben so entspannt gefühlt zu haben. Er stöhnte leise vor Erleichterung.

„Das fühlt sich gut an, nicht, Harry?", fuhr sie fort, immer noch in einer leisen, ruhigen Stimme.

„Jetzt will ich, dass du dich nicht erschreckst, Harry. Alle hier sind nur daran interessiert, dir zu helfen. Ich möchte, dass du vorsichtig die Wand um deinen Geist herum senkst."

Harry hatte kurz den Gedanken, dass das keine gute Idee war, aber er verschwand, bevor er an ihm festhalten konnte. Er griff in seinen Geist und fand die Wand, die Zugang zu seinen Gedanken verweigerte. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang und fragte sich, was er tun sollte.

„Kannst du diese Wand senken, Harry? Oder eine Tür hineinbauen?"

Das war eine gute Idee, dachte Harry. Mit einem geistigen Schlenker baute er eine Tür in die Wand. Er fühlte ein leichtes Drücken in seinem Kopf. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Heilerin Moulson da war, in seinem Geist. Bevor er sich erschrecken konnte, hörte er sie sagen: „Sehr gut, Harry. Entspann dich einfach. Ganz genau. Entspann dich. Nimm einmal tief Luft, Harry."

Harry sog tief die Luft ein und entspannte sich.

In seinem Geist sah er, wie Heilerin Moulson versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie war verschlossen. Sie schnaubte leise und fragte: „Würde es dich stören, die Tür zu öffnen, Harry?"

„Oh", machte er. Und mit einem Klicken öffnete sich die Tür in seiner Wand. Heilerin Moulson schob die Tür auf, ging aber nicht hinein.

„Jetzt, Harry, werde ich hinein gehen. Alle hier werden sich mir nun anschließen. Wir werden uns nur etwas umsehen und ein paar deiner Erinnerungen angucken. Ich möchte, dass du einfach entspannt bleibst. Egal, was du siehst, du wirst dich nicht erschrecken. Ich möchte, dass du deinen Geist weit offen lässt. So weit offen wie du kannst. Du wirst diese Tür nicht schließen. Okay?"

„Okay", bestätigte Harry.

Es war eine seltsame Empfindung, so viele Leute in seinem Kopf zu fühlen. Er hatte niemals zuvor jemanden hineingelassen und nun erlaubte er eineingeschränkten Zugang. Als sie an verschiedenen Erinnerungen herumdrückten, kamen diese zu ihm zurück. Aber die Gedanken waren durcheinandergeworfen. Da waren zu viele Leute, die verschiedene Abschnitte seiner Gedanken piekten, als dass er irgendeine der Erinnerungen klar erkennen konnte. Aber da sie scheinbar nur an unglücklichen oder erschreckenden Erinnerungen interessiert waren, stieg in Harry ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit und des Schmerzes auf. Er begann zu stöhnen. Er hörte, wie Heilerin Moulson ihn wieder leise anwies: „Denk dran, Harry. Entspann dich." Er entspannte sich.

Sie waren neugierig gewesen, wie der Junge seinen Geist organisierte. Alle visualisierten ihre Gedanken auf leicht unterschiedliche Weise. Zum Beispiel war der Geist mancher Leute eine Aneinanderreihung von Bändern verschiedener Form und Größe, ineinander verworren. Die Gedanken anderer manifestierten sich als kleine Blasen von verschiedener Größe und Farbe, die auf einander gestapelt waren. Es gab unendliche viele Arten, wie man sich die Arbeit seines Geistes vorstellen konnte.

Harry hatte seinen Geist in Räume aufgeteilt, die mit Gängen verbunden waren. Der Schaden war schlimmer als sie erwartet hatten. Die Wände eines jeden Raumes glänzten in Gold oder Weiß. Aber daran lief eine dunkle, teerähnliche Substanz herunter, wie Blut, das aus dem Grundstein floss.

Snape näherte sich einem solchen Flecken und berührte ihn neugierig mit seinem Zauberstab. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei kam von dem klebrigen Zeug. Unvorbereitet trat er hastig einen Schritt zurück. Dann näherte er sich ihm langsam wieder und versuchte, es wegzuwischen. Der Fleck blieb, wo er war. Verärgert erinnerte sich der Zauberer daran, was Dumbledore ihm von Heilerin Moulsons vorgeschlagener Behandlung erzählt hatte. Er wandte seinen Zauberstab wieder dem Flecken zu und versuchte vorsichtig, unter einer Ecke zu kratzen und sie von der Wand darunter zu lösen.

Harry stöhnte laut auf und krümmte sich. Heilerin Moulson sagte schnell: „Harry, leg dich still hin! Beruhig dich! Ich weiß, dass das manchmal etwas schmerzvoll sein kann. Es tut uns wirklich leid. Aber bleib still!"

Harry fühlte sich, als ob sein Gehirn brannte. Er lag still, wie befohlen, und keuchte mit offenem Mund.

In seinem Kopf fuhren Heilerin Moulson und die anderen fort, sich die verschiedenen Räume in Harrys Geist anzusehen. Snape blieb im ersten Raum, den er gefunden hatte, und griff das klebrige Zeug weiter mit einem entschlossenen Zorn an, als ob seine Gegenwart eine persönliche Beleidigung wäre. Er hatte kurz gezögert, als der Junge das erste Mal gestöhnt hatte, aber bald seinen Kampf mit dem Flecken wieder aufgenommen und kratzte weiter daran. Schließlich, als Snape zurücktrat, war er überrascht, dass er schwer atmete. Er war sich entfernt bewusst, dass sich eine Schweißschicht auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatte. Sein Kampf mit dem Schmutzfleck war viel Arbeit gewesen. Aber er sah mit Zufriedenheit, dass er nicht mehr an der Wand klebte. Er schwebte stattdessen eine Haaresbreite davor und schwebte so nah an der Wand, dass es schwer festzustellen war, dass er wirklich nicht daran war. Die Wand selber hatte einen leichten Schatten an der Stelle, an der der Flecken gewesen war, aber die goldene Farbe konnte durchscheinen.

Der Professor berührte den Flecken wieder mit dem Zauberstab und beobachtete, wie die Erinnerung sich abspielte. Er sah, als ob er durch Voldemorts eigene Augen blickte, den Dunklen Lord wie nebenbei eine Muggelfrau quälen. Die Frau schluchzte und schrie, flehte Voldemort an, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Snape presste die Lippen zusammen. Er hätte der Frau raten können, ihren Atem zu sparen. Voldemort reagierte nie auf Flehen. Wenn überhaupt machte es ihn nur noch grausamer. Ein kleines Kind lief aus einem Raum hinter der Frau. Die Frau rief ihm zu, wegzulaufen, aber der kleine Junge rannte zu Voldemort und schlug mit seinen winzigen Fäusten auf ihn ein, schrie ihn an, seine Mutter in Ruhe zu lassen. Voldemort tötete das Kind mit einem wilden Lachen. Bei dem Kreischen der Frau richtete sich das Haar auf Snapes Nacken auf. Voldemort lächelte fröhlich und tötete auch die Frau. Die Erinnerung stoppte.

Dumbledore erschien an der Tür zum Raum, in dem Snape gestanden hatte. „Wir müssen gehen, Severus. Die Wirkung des Mohnkrauts wird bald nachlassen."

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren folgte Snape Dumbledore aus dem Raum und durch die Tür in der Wand, die Harrys Geist beschützte. Die anderen Heiler waren schon hindurchgegangen. Snape verließ Harrys Kopf und schüttelte sich kurz, um seinen Kopf zu klären. Er bemerkte, dass die Heiler und Dumbledore alle sehr bleich von der Erfahrung waren.

Heilerin Moulson beugte sich über den Teenager, der regungslos auf dem Bett lag. Harrys Haut war kalt und seine Augen offen und glasig. Er atmete in kurzen kleinen Stößen.

„Was ist mit ihm?", wollte Snape wissen.

„Du hast ihn von einer seiner Erinnerungen befreit", erklärte einer der anderen Heiler, während Heilerin Moulson den Jungen weiter untersuchte. „Wie wir schon gesagt haben, ist es ein schmerzhafter Vorgang. Er hat wegen den Schmerzen einen kleinen Schock erlitten. Wir werden ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel geben und es sollte ihm bald wieder gut gehen."

Eine Krankenschwester eilte mit einem Trank herbei, den sie Heilerin Moulson gab. Die Frau nahm den Kelch und hielt ihn an Harrys Lippen. „Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Harry. Nur noch eine Sache. Ich möchte, dass du das hier alles trinkst. Du wirst dich besser fühlen, versprochen."

Harry zögerte. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Mohnkraut nachließ. Heilerin Moulson verschärfte ihren Ton: „Du hast mich gehört, Harry. Trink das, jetzt!"

Harry trank. Er schauderte kurz und entspannte sich in einem leichten Schlaf. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ die ältliche Hexe den Kopf des Jungen wieder auf das Kissen gleiten. „Wenn er aufwacht, wird er wieder auf dem Damm sein", sagte sie. „Natürlich wird er wütend sein, dass wir in seine Gedanken eingedrungen sind. Nur ein weiterer Grund, uns nicht zu trauen."

Einer der anderen Heiler schlug vorsichtig vor, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, den Jungen alleine zu lassen. Heilerin Moulson nickte und wies alle an, ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen in einen der Konferenzräume des Krankenhauses und sahen einander missmutig an.

Dumbledore sprach schließlich aus, was die anderen dachte. „Ihre Diagnose scheint akkurat gewesen zu sein, Lucretia. Harry scheint tatsächlich von so faulen Erinnerungen überkommen zu sein, dass sie ihm das Leben entziehen."

Heilerin Moulson nickte traurig. „Ich habe noch nie einen so schlimmen Fall gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich vorschlagen soll."

Snape fuhr dazwischen. „Was meinen Sie, Sie wissen nicht, was Sie vorschlagen sollen? Die Erinnerung, die ich von der… Wand… seiner Gedanken gekratzt habe, hat sich am Ende gelöst. Das ist die Behandlung, die Sie dem Zaubergamot vorgeschlagen haben, oder nicht?"

„In Harrys Fall ist es offen ersichtlich, dass es Monate, wenn nicht Jahre dauern würde, bevor wir einen erkennbaren Unterschied erkennen können."

„Dann ist es doch besser je eher wir beginnen!", stellte Snape harsch fest.

„Ja, aber wie ich dem Zaubergamot schon gesagt habe, benötigen wir einen Patienten, der uns in seinen Geist lässt."

„Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, darauf zu bestehen!", meinte der Lehrer scharf.

Dumbledore warf mit leiser Stimme ein, um die Spannung im Raum zu mildern: „Severus, Ich weiß, dass du dir um den Jungen Sorgen machst…"

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen!", berichtigte Snape eilig. „Ich bin verärgert… verärgert, dass ein minderjähriger Zauberer sich weigert, zu tun, was Heiler und andere Erwachsenen um ihn herum ihm sagen! Es ist für sein eigenes Wohl!"

Es gab ein Klopfen an der Tür und eine Krankenschwester steckte entschuldigend ihren Kopf in den Raum. „Endschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger sind nicht mehr unter der Wirkung der Mohnkrauttranks und sehr aufgewühlt. Sie machen sich Sorgen um Harry und bestehen darauf, ihn zu sehen. Was soll ich tun?"

Snape sah wütend aus und öffnete Mund um etwas zweifellos sehr Gehässiges zu sagen. Dumbledore hielt die Hand hoch, um den Lehrer aufzuhalten. „Warum bringen Sie sie nicht hierher? Ich denke, sie haben es verdient, zu wissen, warum wir sie so benutzt haben, wie wir es getan haben. Ich habe gelernt, dass wir einen Fehler machen, wenn wir nicht mit den jungen Leuten kommunizieren."

Snape blickte drein, als ob er da anderer Meinung wäre, aber er hielt den Mund.

Ron und Hermine betraten den Raum, offensichtlich auf einen Kampf vorbereitet. Sie hielten beide inne, als sie so viele Erwachsene sahen. „Professor Dumbledore!", keuchte Hermine. Rons Mund fiel leicht offen.

Der Schulleiter neigte den Kopf. „Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger", sagte er zur Begrüßung. „Sie sind, verständlicher Weise, verärgert von dem, was gerade geschehen ist. Ich würde es gerne erklären, aber ich muss Sie bitten, nicht zu unterbrechen, bis ich fertig bin."

Die Jugendlichen tauschten besorgte Blicke aus. Schließlich nickten sie beide zustimmend.

„Sie sind beide zu klug, nicht zu wissen, dass Leute sowohl körperlich als aus geistig verletzt werden können. Körperliche Wunden sind oft einfach zu erkennen. Geistige Wunden sehen wir zwar nicht immer, aber ihre Auswirkungen sind nicht weniger echt. Manchmal können wir die Manifestation einer psychischen Störung sehen. In Harrys Fall ist diese Manifestation sehr klar. Er stirbt langsam."

Hermine keuchte und hob erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. Ron schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Aber keiner der beiden sprach. Sie fuhren fort, Dumbledore aufmerksam anzustarren.

„Um Harry zu helfen, mussten wir in seinen Kopf sehen. Harry war nicht bereit, uns in seinen Geist zu lassen. Seine Verteidigungen sind zu stark, als dass wir Gewalt nutzen könnten. Wir benutzten die Essenz von Mohnkraut, um diese Verteidigungen auf beschränkte Zeit herunterzunehmen. Damit er die Wirkung nicht zu bekämpfen oder andere Verteidigungen zu installieren versuchte, die uns aus seinem Geist halten sollten, während es noch in seinem System war, wollten wir nicht, dass er den Verdacht hatte, irgendeinen Trank genommen zu haben. Wir wussten, dass er nicht denken würde, dass wir irgendetwas in ein Getränk tun würden, dass Sie beide auch trinken würden, also haben wir das Mohnkraut in den Kürbissaft gegeben. Es tut uns leid, dass wir Sie beide in diesen Plan mit hineinziehen mussten."

„Das ist egal!", brach es aus Ron heraus. „Es ist mir egal, dass Sie uns den Trank gegeben haben." Hermine nickte. „Was ist mit Harry?"

„Wir konnten Harrys Geist betreten. Wir haben die Furcht der Heiler bestätigt; seine Erinnerungen nehmen die Überhand. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, den Halt zu lockern, den sie auf seinen Geist haben, sonst wird er nie von ihrer erdrückenden Wirkung befreit sein."

Dumbledores Erklärung schien beendet, also riskierte Hermine eine Frage. Sie schluckte und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: „Was werden Sie tun?"

Dumbledore zögerte und, nachdem er sich scheinbar entschieden hatte, dass es am Besten wäre, offen zu sein, fuhr fort: „Wir wissen es nicht. Harry muss uns in seinen Geist lassen, damit wir die Erinnerungen lösen können. Das ist die beste Art, auf die ich es beschreiben kann. Es ist ein langwieriger Prozess und es scheint keine Möglichkeit zu geben, Harry zu überzeugen, uns in seinen Geist zu lassen, so dass wir tun können, was getan werden muss. Der Imperiusfluch funktioniert bei ihm nicht und der Mohnkrauttrank ist nur eine Kurzzeitmaßnahme."

„Wenn Sie es ihm erklären…", begann Hermine.

Sie hielt inne, als sie Dumbledores gehobene Augenbraue sah. Leise vervollständigte sie Dumbledores unausgesprochene Aussage: „Er hört nicht. Er vertraut niemandem."

„Er ist minderjährig", schlug Ron vor.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, aber nicht einmal Kinder können gezwungen werden, ihren Geist zu öffnen, so sehr manche Eltern auch wünschten, sie könnten es!"

„Also weiß keiner, wie man ihn dazu bringen könnte, zu hören? Und wenn er nicht hört, wird er… _sterben_?" Hermine flüsterte das letzte Wort fast.

Die Stimme im Raum war alle Bestätigung, die nötig war.

„Er muss gezwungen werden!", sagte Ron fest. „Er kann nicht sterben!"

„Mr. Weasley, wir versuchen unser Bestes!", warf Heilerin Moulson ein.

„Zu schade, dass er kein Hauself ist", murmelte Ron. „Die tun, was ihnen gesagt wird."

Hermine griff es verzweifelt auf. „Es kann nicht sein, dass nur Hauselfen gehorchen müssen. Was ist die Magie, die sie bindet?"

„Es ist alte Magie, die keiner wirklich versteht", meinte einer der Heiler.

Dumbledore unterdessen hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Hermines Frage hatte offenbar einen Gedanken hervorgerufen.

„Was, Schulleiter?", fragte Snape. „Ich kann sehen, dass du an irgendwas denkst!"

Er zögerte, und sagte dann langsam. „Ms. Granger hat Recht. Hauselfen sind nicht die einzigen Wesen, die gehorchen müssen. Diener müssen das auch."

Es herrschte eine schwere Stille. Dann wiederholte Snape, sein Ton nachdenklich: „Ein Vertrag."

Dumbledore nickte. „Es wäre möglich. Er könnte gebunden werden."

„Ja", sagte Snape leise. „Es wäre möglich."

Hermine blickte verwirrt vom Schulleiter zum Tränkemeister. „Worüber reden Sie? Was meinen Sie?", fragte sie.

In einer leisen Stimme, als ob er immer noch laut dachte, erklärte Dumbledore: „Es gibt Umstände, unter denen ein Zauberer als Vertragsgebundener Diener an eine Familie gebunden wird. Manchmal wird es getan, um eine Schuld abzuzahlen. Manchmal ist es eine Strafe für ein Vergehen, dass noch nicht Askaban verdient. Dieser Zauberer muss den Befehlen der Familie folgen, bis der Vertrag abläuft."

„Wie ein Sklave?", fragte Hermine geschockt.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Die Regeln dieser Verbindungen setzen feste Beschränkungen, was ein Meister einem Diener befehlen darf. Aber ich glaube, dass der Meister dem Diener befehlen könnte, seinen Geist zu öffnen."

„Ja", flüsterte Heilerin Moulson, die von ihrer eigenen Zustimmung entsetzt aussah.

Die anderen Heiler begannen, aufgeregt untereinander zu sprechen. Ron, so bleich, dass seine Sommersprossen leuchtend herausstanden, trat vor. „Sie würden einen Diener aus Harry machen? Sie würden ihm so was antun? Dem Retter der Zaubererwelt!" Entgegen seiner besten Bemühungen, sich zu beherrschen, stieg seine Stimme am Ende scharf an.

„Und was schlagen Sie vor?", fragte Snape schneidend und erinnerte Ron daran, warum der Professor sein am meisten verhasster Lehrer war. „Lassen wir den ‚Retter der Zaubererwelt' sterben? Stehen wir beiseite und kneten unsere Hände und fragen uns, was wir tun sollen, während er an den Erinnerungen der Schrecken, die er beobachtet hat, zugrunde geht?"

„Es wäre wie ein Eingreifen, eine Intervention in der Muggelwelt. Aber er wird uns niemals vergeben. Niemals." Hermines Stimme war leise. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten, die ihre Wangen hinab rannen.

„Vielleicht nicht", tat Snape es schroff ab. „Aber er würde leben!"

Dumbledore brachte das Gespräch zu seinem Ende. „Ich muss Sie beide bitten, alles, das Sie hier erfahren haben, mit niemand anderem zu besprechen. Es ist momentan eine sehr vertrauliche Angelegenheit für das Zaubergamot. Es ist schon eine Notfallsitzung für diesen Abend einberufen, um zu besprechen, was wir heute erfahren haben. Wir werden dem Gericht unseren Vorschlag unterbreiten."

Ron schüttelte zynisch den Kopf. „Die werden tun, was auch immer Sie vorschlagen."

Dumbledores Mund war angespannt. „Mr. Weasley. Was auch immer ich im Bezug auf Harry vorschlage, wird in seinem Interesse sein."

„So, wie als er ein Baby war?!", beschuldigte Ron.

Dumbledore sog erschrocken Luft ein. „Unverschämter Junge!", schrie Snape erzürnt.

Ron sah verblüfft ob seiner eigenen Kühnheit aus, aber er nahm das Gesagte nicht zurück. Dumbledore nickte langsam und sagte dann: „Das habe ich verdient. Sie haben Recht, meine Motive zu hinterfragen. Harry tut dies sicherlich. Ich habe sein Vertrauen verloren, aber ich hoffe, ich kann noch um Ihres bitten. Es ist wahr, dass ich Harrys Interessen nicht immer an erste Stelle gesetzt habe. Ich musste die Bedürfnisse der Öffentlichkeit in Betracht ziehen. Aber ich war immer um Harry besorgt. Ich wünsche sehr, dass es ihm gut geht und dass er glücklich ist. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, ihm eine Zukunft zu sichern, in der er endlich den Frieden und die Liebe finden kann, die er verdient."

Dumbledore hatte aus dem Herzen gesprochen und Rons Wut ließ nach.

Hermine fragte in einer hohen Stimme, getränkt mit Tränen: „Wie lange würde der Vertrag dauern müssen? An wen würde er gebunden werden?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden alle weiteren Diskussionen über dieses Thema warten müssen, bis das Zaubergericht seine Entscheidung getroffen hat."

Mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck aber ohne Proteste wurden die Jugendlichen aus dem Raum geführt. Die Heiler verabschiedeten sich auch von den Professoren, da sie wussten, dass sie sich später am Abend beim Zaubergamot sehen würden.

Dumbledore und Snape waren die letzten, die im Raum verblieben. Der Schulleiter schien besorgter zu sein als Snape ihn je gesehen hatte. „Es ist das Beste", sagte Snape leise.

„Ms. Granger hat Recht", meinte der ältere Zauberer traurig. „Er wird uns nie vergeben."

„Dann ist er genauso ein Narr wie sein Vater es je gewesen ist", tat Snape diese Sorge ab.

Dumbledore lächelte trocken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du begeistert wärst, wenn jemand in deinem Kopf herumspielen wollte, Severus."

Snape weigerte sich, dem Schulleiter die Genugtuung zu geben, Zustimmung zu erhalten, also schwieg er.

Mit einem Seufzen rauschte der Schulleiter aus dem Raum, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

--

**A/N – Wie immer, ich liebe es, von euch zu hören! Für diejenigen unter euch, die die Vorraussetzung der „medizinischen Behandlung" nicht mögen, bedenkt bitte, dass die magische Welt eine andere Art hat, mit psychischen Krankheiten umzugehen, als die Muggelwelt. Und geistiges Trauma anzusprechen ist schmerzvoll. Zum Vertrag… Ich musste einen Weg finden, Harry zum Dableiben zu bewegen. Danke!**

_Ü/N – Und es geht weiter. Pünktlich wie die Maurer, und so. =)_


End file.
